Cry
by CherryValh
Summary: Aún estúpidas, enamoradas, ilógicas y manipuladas, las personas guardaban sus verdaderos principios. Solo sé que aún tienes una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Siempre la tuviste, Edward. La recibiste desde aquella noche cuando tú mismo, y por tu propia decisión escogiste destruir tu vida por un amor en el que creías. Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos, ella lo amaba, él no.Ooc
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

–_Prólogo_–

* * *

Cry-The Veronicas

* * *

_20 de Junio del 2010_

_Illinois, Chicago._

* * *

— ¡Estoy cansada de esto! —exclamé con todas las fuerzas de mis pulmones, mientras las lágrimas surgían de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo; mi corazón no tenía aire y palpitaba desbocado, tratando de huir del horrible sentimiento de miedo y furia que lo golpeaban sin cesar.

Ascendí las escaleras, dejando a un grupo de estupefactos invitados, con aquellos trajes formales tan malditamente hipócritas.

No me importó nada, ni la falda del horrible vestido hecha girones, ni aporrar los horribles zapatos de tacón contra la pared del vestíbulo. Mucho menos que Edward me siguiera como un loco maniático, con las manos empuñadas y el asqueroso traje de etiqueta arruinado.

—¡No viviré más esta mentira! —insistí con la garganta quebrada a sollozos, sintiendo como un horrible puñal atravesaba mi pecho dejando que la sangre se colara por cada una de mis extremidades. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y mis lágrimas no paraban de escapar.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Rugió agarrando mi brazo, en cuanto habíamos llegado a la puerta de nuestra habitación – ¡Tu eres mi mujer! ¡La que me daría hijos!

—Se acabó Edward—sus dedos se hundieron en mi piel causando un dolor palpitante, y a pesar de aquello, lo que mi alma sentía era mucho peor, y podría doblegar a esa molestia a base de sucias mentiras— nunca fuimos nada ¡Tu no me amas!

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia! —Gruñó atacando mi cuerpo contra la pared— ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Con tenerme te bastaría!

— ¡Eres un sucio cerdo egoísta! —le escupí en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos, retazos de insoportable amargura— ¡Solo piensas en ti!

—Eso no es cierto—murmuró con voz ronca, mientras sus manos trataban de entrelazarse con las mías a fuerza—Sabes que también pienso en ti, eres lo único que tengo en el mundo. Eres lo que más valor tiene para mí, cediste en ese punto. Bella, estamos bien así…

Por algunos instantes, noté un destello de culpabilidad en sus ojos, algo de cansancio y súplica. Pero aquella expresión desapareció pocos segundos después, en cuanto le planté una gran bofetada con la pequeña mano que poseía. No conocía la fuente de aquel miedo, al sentir sus manos cerca de mí, pero si comprendía el porqué del miedo. No podía volver a rendirme ante él.

—Tú me hiciste dejar atrás lo que soy—le reclamé con la voz hecha añicos, mientras mis puños lo empujaban cada vez más lejos—y no volverá a ocurrir ¡No vas a cambiarme!

Golpeé lo poco de hombre que tenía con mi rodilla, dejándolo en el piso, sufriendo y a mi merced. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y empaqué mi poca ropa decente en la mochila vieja y empolvada que él mismo había escondido en un sucio rincón del armario. Tomé mis viejos tenis, aquel par de zapatos rojos y enlodados que tanto amaba, me los calcé sin pensar en las calcetas y en cuanto levanté la vista la pesadilla regresó.

—No te vas a marchar de aquí—habló seguro y confiado— soy todo lo que tienes, nadie más que yo te tratará así, te dará tanto como yo. No, Bella, tu no vas a irte dejándome arruinado. ¡No así!

Suspiré, sintiendo como las lágrimas cristalizaban mis ojos y me nublaban lo poco de visión que tenía. El cuerpo me pesaba y la piel no resistía más peso. Cada parte de mi alma estaba bañada en sus mentiras, y cada rincón de mi corazón se había vuelto frío y hostil, tan amargado como solo él podía serlo en algún momento de su vida. Ya no había luz, ni sol, ni rayos de esperanza, solamente estábamos él y yo, en un oscuro túnel de engaños, donde ambos habíamos transformado nuestros sentimientos en masas inconformes y aglutinadas, sabiendo que la única verdad que teníamos era lo que yo llevaba en mi vientre.

—Yo no quiero esto Edward—señalé con mis manos la hermosa habitación a mi alrededor. Sollozos desgarradores luchaban por escapar de mi alma, y aún tratando de controlarlos, mi pecho se hundía de tanto pánico a la realidad, mis piernas me fallaban convirtiéndose en gelatina pura—Yo solo quería que me amaras— le confesé en un susurro, acariciando su mejilla recién rasurada con mi mano barata de mesera—Soy todo lo que no quieres para tu mujer, no soy rubia platinada, y no tengo vacía la cabeza—me reí, mientras aquel líquido salado delineaba cada estructura de mi rostro—Soy yo Edward, la misma Bella del internado, aquella que nunca pudo dejarte ir después de esa noche. Soy solo yo. No hay señorita en mí—suspiré, colgando el morral en mi hombro derecho. La frente se me había perlado de sudor, y sabía que en pocos segundos necesitaría acudir a un baño para devolver la comida de la horrible y complicada cena, me froté la mano congelada contra el vestido—No quiero esto para mí, todo este tiempo me has convertido en algo que no soy, cambiando mis ideas, mi forma de ser, la manera en la que miro la vida. Siempre, controlando algo que no te pertenece….

—Tú me perteneces—habló sin fuerza en la voz, cubriendo mi mano con la suya, en completa debilidad—desde que tengo uso de razón, eres mía…

—No cariño—me mofé recordando años pasados—No soy algo tuyo, jamás lo fui. Por un solo momento en tu vida Masen, piensa ¿Qué harías si te digo que no puedes controlar mi vida? ¿Qué harías si te informó que no hay un nosotros?

—Yo….te amo—susurró tratando de aferrar mi mano a la suya, sus ojos se mostraban desgarrados, como si un hueco en el pecho se hubiera filtrado, descomponiendo todo a su paso.

La respiración se me cortó y escuché con claridad como mis pulmones se fundían en hielo puro. Sabía que algún día, el ideal de amor terminaría, pero dolía, y nadie tenía la menor percepción de cuánto.

Me reí.

Completamente dolida por esa mentira.

—No es cierto Edward, es solo….desesperación.

Las palabras flotaron fuera de mi boca, y no hice nada para retenerlas, nadie más que a mí, le costó negar esa afirmación. Solo buscaba salir, escapar. No podía con esto, eran tantas las noches que había soñado con él y aquellas palabras en su dulce boca, y ahora, temiendo verse solo utilizaba aquella excusa tan hermosa. Si él no creía en el amor ¿Qué le impulsaba a pronunciar aquella frase, sabiendo el dolor que me infringía? Mi cuerpo estaba dividiéndose en dos hemisferios, sin tener anestesia de por medio.

—Quédate—suplicó con la voz quebrada en miles de esquirlas repartidas por su pecho. Las manos le temblaban y el brillo de sus ojos se estaba apagando de manera fugaz.

—No puedo Masen, ya no—me alejé de él, contando los pasos, mientras mis sucias zapatillas enlodaban cada alfombra persa de la mansión. Y cuando al fin llegué al jardín, y pude respirar aire lejos de él, y pude sentir brisa lejos de él. ..

Me desplomé.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este fic va a iniciar muy pronto. Pero está en competencia con Bittersweet, un Rosemmett. Si les gustó este, aparte de dejar mucho muchos reviews, voten por el en el poll de mi profile. Dónde, por si las dudas, encontrarán la canción del fic. No se olviden de sus comentarios, que son muy importantes para la continuación de la historia. Para quién me haya leído, esto tiene el estilo de "La primavera siempre vuelve" así que nos esperan grandes cosas. XD**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	2. Así fue como empezó todo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

–1–

"_Así fue como empezó todo"_

_

* * *

_

Entra en mi vida-Sin bandera

_

* * *

12 de Julio de 2002._

_Washington, Forks._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Seguramente el par de copas de la tarde pasada, no fue la dosis más indicada para mi poca sensibilidad. Pero si fue correcta para la perdida de mi noción del tiempo.

Me levante de mi lugar, mi espalda baja dolía horrores. Traté de moverme, pero algo fuerte apretujaba mi cintura hundiendo, lo que parecía ser dedos, en mí magullada carne.

Cerré los ojos por un instante y traté de recordar el punto de inicio, donde todo esto había comenzado. Pero no conseguí mucho, nada más un par de flashbacks cruzando mi mente, y dejando vagas ideas vacías.

Sensaciones.

Besos.

Pálpitos.

Y luego…nada.

Respiré con tal profundidad, tratando de recuperar el aire que había escapado de mis pulmones, una vez comenzada la jornada. Pensé dos y tres veces, y repasé el lugar donde me encontraba con los ojos, siguiendo hasta el mínimo detalle, hasta que percibí algo.

Una playera azul con letras distorsionadas, yacía escondida bajo un mueble empotrado a la pared oeste. Su playera.

Poco a poco, mi mente armó conjeturas sobre el sitio donde me encontraba, recibiendo respuestas inmediatas de mi memoria, la cual le indicaba horas, motivos, y hechos. Abrí los ojos, causando escozor en la cuenca de los mismos.

Esta era la casa de Edward.

Entre borrones, regresaron a mí los recuerdos una vez perdidos. Besos en su fiesta de graduación. La despedida de sus padres. El tintineo de unas llaves. Botellas, cerveza, ron. Mis amigos ebrios. Parejas separándose. La puerta de madera de su dormitorio. La cama.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de evitar pensamientos más profundos sobre lo que pudo pasar esa noche. A fin de cuentas, solo me interesaba una cosa y era regresar al internado antes de la revisión diaria de habitaciones. No importaba quien mierda estaba sobre mí, aunque guardaba la leve sospecha de que era Edward el dueño de la mano hundida en mi cadera. Si no llegaba a tiempo, mi cabeza correría decapitada por los corredores de la casa de monjas.

Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, rogando por encontrar ropa, y no sábanas, cubriendo mi cuerpo. Y pude respirar aliviada, cuando noté que mi camiseta blanca, de talla M, y mi falda globo seguían en su lugar.

Me levanté, empujando al cuerpo más cálido y fresco que un día pude conocer, y corrí hacia la mesa principal para tomar mis llaves y el teléfono móvil que el mismo me había regalado. Amarré los cordones de mis zapatillas rojas y después de depositar un beso en la frente del cobrizo, salí pitando del lugar, con el cabello como un nido de pájaros y las manos algo pegajosas por algún motivo desconocido para mí.

Cuando llegué al salón principal noté una cabeza rubia sobresaliendo de un gran hombro, y curiosamente el hombro tenía cabello azabache, corto y rizado.

—Deberían despertar, pendejos—me reí en silencio, tratando de enfocar mi atención en la puerta principal del laberinto que Edward tenía por casa. A los pocos segundos la encontré, y corrí con todas las fuerzas de mis piernas, la atravesé de un golpe y salté al jardín repleto de rosales recién podados.

Mis sucios zapatos tocaron el césped con la poca gracilidad que me caracterizaba, y al poco tiempo me encontré frente a una reja negra, eclipsada por el hermoso contraste de colores en esta maldita mansión. El césped verde, el cielo azul y profundo como el mar, y las flores coloridas, resaltando en cada rincón del amplio pasto.

Maldita perfección al estilo Masen.

Trepé con lentitud, hundiendo mi pie derecho en las rendijas de hierro forjado de la puerta, sintiendo la típica presión a la que ya me había acostumbrado para poder huir de lugares como esos, los inmensos cazonales de mis mejores amigos.

A los pocos minutos estuve fuera de la fabulosa y codiciada casa Masen, y pude respirar tranquila al escuchar varias puertas azotarse, acompañadas de gritos proliferantes y crecientes, por supuesto, provenientes de aquella voz magnífica, seductora, y estúpidamente adolescente…

La voz de mi mejor amigo.

Me reí un par de veces, apretando mi estómago con ansias, evitando que el aire escapara de sitios necesarios como mis pulmones, y al final del camino, con varios kilómetros por delante, decidí llamarle para poder recordarle la revisión de esta mañana.

Mis frágiles y níveos dedos marcaron el número 7, y después de que la llamada pitara una sola vez, su palabra favorita me recibió.

—¡Carajo! ¡Swan! ¿Dónde estás?

—Buenos días—le saludé bromeando, mientras agitaba mi mano izquierda para el jardinero, el señor Morrison. Mi cómplice a efectos prácticos. El hombre agachó la cabeza y me abrió la puerta _secreta_ del internado con agilidad, mientras sus ojos chapoteaban de un lugar al otro, temerosos de verse descubiertos.

—Muchas gracias Tom—le besé una mejilla, escuchando a Edward despotricando en mi contra al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de aquí sin más? ¡Eres una…!

—Cuida lo que salga de tu boca—le advertí escabulléndome tras unos rosales blancos, cuando la hermana Sophia cruzaba ante mis ojos—puede ser usado en tu contra.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó golpeando el teléfono contra una superficie dura—te largas como un perro en la noche, y sin mí…

—Escucha Edward, no tengo tiempo para tus hermosas palabras de aliento—bufé, ascendiendo las escaleras de dos en dos—si te llamé, es porque algo en mí, aún te considera amigo suyo después de la noche pasada, así que…más te vale tener tu hermoso trasero aquí en, quince minutos a lo mucho, sino quieres que Carlisle se entere de lo que su hijo adoptivo anda haciendo por allí—me reí y le mande un beso volado, antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, colocando el talón de mis zapatos en las rendijas de las baldosas recién colocadas, evitando que el lodo se filtrara en el _hermoso_ y pulcro piso que las hermanas mantenían. Con una horquilla de mi cabello abrí la puerta del dormitorio, y una vez allí deposite los zapatos en la primera bolsa de papel que encontré, la aporré contra el clóset y cambié mi ropa al _bien equipado_, uniforme escolar.

Até mi arremolinado cabello en una coleta, y lustré las zapatillas con el ínfimo empeño que poseía. La falda, la acomodé dos dedos sobre la rodilla, como la hermana María lo hubiese querido, y lavé mi rostro varias veces, tratando de borrar las marcas de labial que se mostraban poco a poco en mis mejillas.

Púdrete Masen.

Al final de mi arduo empleo, que no duró más de diez minutos, me miré al espejo y pude encontrar a la Marie Swan de la que todos se enamoraban, de la chica inocente y educada por las monjas de la caridad, _esa_ que tantas veces me hacía la vida imposible. Abrí la ducha sin permitir que una sola gota de agua manchase mi atuendo. El agua golpeaba contra la delicada baldosa palo de rosa, produciendo un estrepitoso.

Mi teléfono sonó sobre la mesa de dormir.

Acomodé mi mochila sobre mi cama, me lancé contra ella en el proceso, y a fin de cuentas tomé el móvil que no paraba de sonar.

—¡Inventa algo! —Exclamó exasperado—¡Vamos! Es decir ¡Te aman en ese lugar!

—No puedo—le susurré utilizando mi voz más dulce-Sabes que no puedo sacarlos de esta…

—¡Por qué no me despertaste! ¡Maldita desgraciada!

—Lo siento cariño, pero no eres mi tipo—una carcajada escapó de mis labios y escuché los pasos acercarse a la puerta principal de este lugar—y la próxima vez que oses dirigirme la palabra, deberías saber ya, que utilizar términos adecuados es tu puta obligación. No me vuelvas a llamar así en tu vida, si aún sueñas con tener aquel trío de niños con el cabello rubio platino, no vaya a ser que se desvanezcan como sueños baratos.

Colgué el teléfono con la respiración agitada.

_Pú-dre-te_ Masen.

—Señorita Swan—habló la hermana Sophia con aquella voz melodiosa que le caracterizaba—venimos para la revisión mensual de habitaciones, si fuese tan amable de abrir la puerta para recibirnos.

Cerré los ojos e imaginé mi lugar favorito, una casita pequeña, con margaritas en las ventanas y dos árboles de pino en las esquinas. El olor a pastel recién hecho. Mi hogar.

—Ahora abro—respiré varias veces buscando calma, y al poco tiempo recibí a la comisión de hermanas con una sonrisa fresca en los labios y dos tazas de té servidas en la mesa de invitados.

—Buenos días—les saludé a todas, reverenciando sus apagados hábitos—espero que encuentren todo en orden.

—Nosotras también hija, nosotras también—la hermana María observó cada rincón del lugar, y a los pocos segundos se trabó en las tres camas recién hechas que reposaban ante sus ojos—Esto–murmuró llamando mi atención–el dormitorio está en perfectas condiciones, las macetas regadas, incluso las flores se desarrollan más rápido en este lugar. Usted está aquí, y su compañera, la señorita Brandon, tiene permiso de visitar a sus padres. Sin embargo, la cama de la señorita Hale parece…Mmm…luce exactamente como ayer.

—¿De qué habla hermana? —le preguntó Sor Sophia, con la vista clavada en la mesita de noche de Alice.

—Bueno, ayer revisé las duchas como está establecido por la rectora, y no pude evitar posar mis ojos en este dormitorio, siendo que es uno de los merecedores del premio anual a la limpieza. Y la cama de la señorita Hale, tenía la esquina derecha de su almohada, más ancha que la izquierda, igual que hoy.

Respiré profundo. Pensando en algo curioso que explicará tal problema.

Lo cierto es que Rosalie no pasó la noche aquí. Durmió plácida entre los brazos de mi oso favorito, pero no podía decirles a las monjas con total naturalidad "_Lo que ocurre hermana es que, mi compañera de habitación necesitaba fajar con su novio_". Caminé dos pasos cortos hacia mi mueble, abrí el segundo cajón y tomé la carpeta azul, que contenía las calificaciones de las tres.

—Disculpe hermana—le llamé extendiéndole la carpeta—cada mes revisan nuestros dormitorios, y también nuestras calificaciones. Si fuese tan amable de recibirme el postulado con las notas. Preferiría servirles té caliente—les brindé una sonrisa amable al momento de entregar el sobre en manos de Sor Fenicia, una viejita bonachona con mejillas sonrosadas. Al instante, tomé la bandeja de plata donde reposaban las tazas de porcelana fina—Si pudieran esperar tan solo unos segundos, ahora mismo iré por el té.

—No es necesario hija—habló Sor Sophia—aún guardó la duda acerca de la señorita Hale, pero escuchó con toda claridad el desperdicio de agua que la misma provoca, duchándose. Y hablaré este tema con ella misma, dígale que la espero a las doce, diez minutos antes del almuerzo, en mi oficina.

—Lo haré—le respondí depositando la bandeja en el mismo sitio—espero que les haya gustado nuestro pequeño rincón.

—Más de lo que crees, muchacha. Ha sido un alivio observar que al menos tres alumnos de nuestra prestigiosa institución, si guardan respeto por los valores enseñados. Brandon, Hale y Swan, aprobadas con un diez para cada una.

Observé a las tres monjitas, y las despedí con una sonrisa brillante.

A los pocos minutos de haberlas acompañado a la puerta, y cerrarla como es debido, corrí al baño y cerré la ducha con sumo cuidado. Había salvado su trasero por milésima vez en el año. Rose me las debía, y muy grandes.

Respiré tranquila, hundiendo mi rostro en los almohadones de mi cama que, por _casualidad_, guardaban la fragancia propia de Edward.

Eran las nueve de la mañana según mi teléfono, y la cabeza había dejado de darme vueltas mareándolo todo a su paso. Si no fuese por la maldita graduación de los chicos, en realidad habría dormido aquí la noche pasada.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se graduaban.

Y por ello, los padres del primero decidieron armar una fiesta de recibimiento a la vida adulta. Aunque por supuesto, esa celebración terminó siendo una de las más aburridas que había presenciado en toda mi vida. Las personas eran completamente amargadas, y los trajes que vestían eran más de la época medieval que de otra cosa. La forma en la que hablaban aburría en algunos instantes, y a pesar de ello, Edward les entendía a la perfección y se relacionaba con mucho éxito, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ninguno de nosotros cinco nos sorprendíamos en esos casos. Conocíamos los sueños de cada uno de nosotros, y los respetábamos y apoyábamos, por eso nos metíamos en lugares aburridísimos, fiestas enfermas, y parques de diversión donde el único premio era un oso inmenso de peluche.

Somos amigos.

Hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez. Extendí mi mano y lo abrí con delicadeza.

—¿Bella? —la seductora voz de mi amiga rubia me saludó…digamos—Escucha, inventa algo para Sor Sophia, Emmett está conduciendo como un maniático, y a pesar de ello no llegaremos para la revisión mensual de dormitorios, al menos no para la de los chicos…

—Cálmate—le susurré mirando de reojo los libros de mi horario para hoy—las monjas ya pasaron por aquí y te cubrí, además recibimos un diez de calificación, así que por favor, deja de gritar.

—Gracias—murmuró respirando con algo de calma—sabía que no podías fallarme a mí. Puede que al imbécil de Edward, pero no a mí.

Nos reímos en sincronía.

—A propósito, ¿Sabes qué narices van a inventar esta vez?

—No lo sé—respondió sincera—Emmett está demasiado alterado, gritando cosas como ¡Vamos a morir! O ¡Las monjas van a cortar mi cabeza! Así que no puedo hablar con él. Mmm, Jasper está feliz porque Alice salió volando para arreglarle la cama y todas sus pertenencias, y Edward…él quiere ahorcarte, realmente desea matarte. Está desesperado, gruñe todo el tiempo y solo repite tu nombre con un deje de rabia. Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro—murmuré rodando en mi cama, con demasiada pereza.

—¿Qué mierda pasó entre ustedes ayer en la noche? Edward está furioso, cuando despertó solo atinaba a llamarte a gritos y con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Parecía un maniático. Pero lo peor no fue eso, en cuanto supo que no estabas pateó su armario contra la pared…te digo que…

Suspiré.

—Rose, no es algo fácil de explicar. Él y yo…estábamos completamente ebrios—tartamudeé un poco antes de proseguir, sabía que no era fácil de explicar el pacto al que habíamos llegado—Sabes mejor que nadie, que siento algo por él. ¡Demonios! Sabes que estoy completamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo…

—Pero él no de ti—completó con una nota de rabia en su voz.

—Sí—proseguí mientras mis piernas tomaban voluntad propia y caminaban hacia mis libros para recogerlos. Hablar de la inanición de sentimientos románticos de Edward hacia mí, era prácticamente, sencillo. —era su graduación Rose, y él quería su regalo…

—¿Dormiste con él? —preguntó apresurada, permitiendo que escuchara un par de improperios de entre sus dientes.

—No—declaré juntando el libro de física y el de química en mi morral—pero nos lo propusimos, ya sabes, dormir juntos alguna vez.

—¿Estás loca? —respiró dos veces, fuertemente—No entiendo, ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo te convenció?

—No me convenció Rose—junté mi bolsa de lápices con la de maquillaje, y las aporré dentro de la mochila—fue un pacto, un compromiso que nos convenía a ambos. Él no quiere ser virgen cuando conozca a la mujer de su vida, ya sabes, la insípida rubia platinada con pechos más grandes que sandías. Y yo…bueno Rose, necesitaba llevarme un buen recuerdo de él antes de perderlo para siempre.

—Eres una jodida imbécil—susurró juntando su boca al auricular, con un nivel de voz más bajo—sabes que te utilizará como una muñeca de plástico, ni siquiera... —bufó—Bella, él no te ama. Por favor, piensa en ello antes de entregarle a ese imbécil lo más valioso que tienes. Masen no te merece, te usa como una pieza removible, y eso te degrada, degrada la mujer eres.

—Bueno—respiré profundamente, colgué el morral en mi hombro derecho y me miré en el espejo por última vez—tal vez no seamos el uno para el otro, como tú y Emmett, o Jasper y Alice. Pero si en algo estamos de acuerdo, es que queremos un recuerdo del otro para el resto de nuestras vidas. Y si tener esa parte de él, si compartir su primera vez solo causa dolor en mi vida…—suspiré—creo que tendré que aprender a vivir con ello.

Colgué el teléfono de un solo golpe, sintiendo como una parte de mi corazón se quebraba en pedazos pequeños. Me sentía estúpida.

Limpié las dos lágrimas que surcaron mis mejillas con uno de los pulgares que poseía, sonreí a la imagen pura del espejo y salí del dormitorio, sintiéndome más enferma y sucia que nunca.

.

El resto del día, las clases que siguieron, todo fue aburrido. Los profesores se encargaron de entregarnos promedios anuales y centraron su discurso en la felicidad que teníamos que sentir por nuestros compañeros de sexto año, aquellos que estaban graduándose en este momento.

El profesor Banner, incluso nombró a Edward en sus últimas palabras del año, llamándole un muchacho prodigio, él que llegaría más lejos que todos los de su generación. Y a mí, eso me sonó a desprecio.

Al llegar la tarde, caminé despacio a mi habitación, a sabiendas de que pronto sus manos atraparían mi cintura, empujándola contra el sucio armario del conserje. Y no es que me doliese, era solo…tenía quince putos años, y perdería a mi mejor amigo porque sí, porque teníamos que continuar con nuestras vidas como un día él había dicho.

Llegué al corredor principal, y atravesé la multitud de estudiantes dispuesta a llegar al dormitorio, sin ánimos para luchar contra él, sintiendo aquel escozor tan propio de mis ojos. En cuanto giré la perilla para entrar, una nívea mano atrapó la mía con sutileza, juntando mi cuerpo al suyo.

—¿Debo sorprenderme? —le pregunté sin ánimos en la voz.

—No lo creo—murmuró en mi oído—deberías estar asustada.

—No te tengo miedo, petardo—le clavé uno de mis codos en el estómago, apartándolo unos centímetros de mi espalda. Lo encaré—Edward, no quiero verte ahora.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó mofándose de mis palabras—pero yo si a ti—levantó mi barbilla con dos de sus dedos, hundiendo su calidez varonil en lo poco que quedaba de mi cuerpo. Mi vista abandonó la perfecta camisa blanca, recién planchada, para observar aquellos apetitosos labios carnosos, y el par de ojos relucientes y brillantes, como manzanas recién cosechadas.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —le pregunté sin aliento, escuchando los latidos de mi propio corazón atestado de sensaciones, suspiré inconforme y busqué la forma de separarme de él al menos un pie de distancia, pero no conseguí nada. Sus manos ahora, eran dueñas de mi cintura, y su pie derecho estaba entrelazado con el mío izquierdo, su típica medida para evitar una huida precipitada.

Se rió, juntando su pecho más al mío, y provocando con ello una corriente eléctrica en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

—Quiero saber porque te marchaste de mi casa con tanta prisa—murmuró rozando su nariz con la mía, en otro de sus gestos frecuentes.

—La revisión mensual era hoy, por si no lo sabías—susurré ladeando mi rostro para que su nariz terminara frente a mi mejilla.

—Bueno—enmarcó mi rostro con sus fuertes manos, creando una conexión entre nuestras miradas, que me causaba escalofríos torrenciales—yo solo—depositó un beso en la línea de mi mandíbula—quería saber si habías cambiado de opinión.

Respiré agitada, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis caderas con delicadeza. Su nariz delineaba los contornos de mis mejillas y su boca….su boca hacía estragos por todo mi cuello.

Era indescriptible. No podía definir una palabra que resumiera las oleadas de sensaciones desconocidas que embargaban mi cuerpo. Él sabía que yo era suya, desde niños me había marcado así, cuando en tercer grado su dedo índice escribió sobre mi frente "_mía_" con letras torcidas y verdes. Pero a pesar de ello, se aseguraba el muy pendejo, de mantenerme a su merced, de controlar mis espasmos de placer, y las brutales dudas que me atacaban casi siempre. ¿Cómo mierda iba a poder con todo esto cuando él se marche? A veces creía no poder responderme todo ello, no cuando mi respiración se aceleraba y mis manos sudaban con tan solo tenerle cerca. Yo era imbécil, y lo sabía, pero hacerlo no cambiaba las cosas. Era como si pudiera controlar mi vida con sus palabras, como si conociera la fórmula secreta para obligar a mi cuerpo para que hiciera cosas nuevas, diferentes e incorrectas. Definitivamente no era yo cuando estaba con él.

Su mano comenzó a descender peligrosamente sobre mi espalda baja, y entonces algo de la única Bella despertó.

—Alto vaquero—susurré besando el lóbulo de su oreja—no quieres perderte la diversión antes de tiempo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —susurró dejando una retahíla de besos mariposa por toda la extensión de mi cuello. Disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir.

Suspiré, pensando tres y cuatro veces la respuesta que le daría. Esto marcaría mi vida para siempre, y a pesar de ello no me importaba siquiera un poco si le tenía así, frente a mí, con aquellos ojos rogándome por…sexo.

—Ya te di una respuesta—musité separándole de mi cuerpo, para perderme en sus ojos al menos un poco—no quiero volver a repetirla.

—Pero…—levanté mi mano derecha cortando su verborrea.

—Edward, vas a tener lo que quieres de mí, todo lo que pueda darte, en realidad. Pero a cambio, yo solo te pido…—suspiré cerrando mis ojos, escuchando al fondo de mis pensamientos la dulce voz de rubia "_te usa como una pieza removible, y eso te degrada, degrada la mujer eres"_ — Solo te pido un poco de respeto—clavé mis ojos en los suyos, sintiendo aquella corriente de siempre entre nosotros—te conozco desde que tenías tres años Edward, no dejes que pierda esa imagen tuya, no te conviertas en un maldito manipulador.

—No lo soy—Habló claro y fuerte.

—Entonces no ejerzas presión en una viga a punto de romperse—le susurré besando su mejilla, antes de caminar varios pasos lejos de él para darle una perfecta visión de mi espalda.

—Bella—me llamó algo confundido— ¿De qué caraj…?

—¡Digiérelo solo, Masen! —exclamé cruzando la puerta al jardín—Ya no tienes tres años.

Crucé el jardín con el morral a cuestas, dos zapatillas sucias, y un rostro deplorable.

En realidad quería Edward, no podía perderlo, pero sabía que era más que la amante. Yo era mucho más que la muchacha con la que él tenía su primer orgasmo, en realidad valía mucho, el problema radicaba en que él no podía entenderlo, y mi conciencia inmadura solo quería tenerle. Puede ser, tal vez mi mente quería comprobar que no estaba loca, que una parte de ella tenía la capacidad de enloquecer a Edward.

Pero era estúpido, completamente imbécil, pretender que después de acostarnos él se enamoraría de mí por arte de magia, no tenía sentido alguno pensar que él se fijaría en mí. Y bueno, no es que lo amara irremediablemente, había establecido dentro de mi cabeza la única razón capaz de explicar mi situación. Edward tenía tres años más que yo, era joven, alto, simpático, y tenía unas manos que a veces me cansaba de controlar. Entonces, era normal, según un psicólogo del internet, que me enamorara de él en un tipo de complejo Edipo, pero a la inversa. Y aunque la explicación no me sonaba muy certera, prefería creer en eso antes que en otras cosas confusas.

Me recosté en el césped, frente a la puerta de entrada del internado, y me dediqué a mirar las estrellas, a tratar de comprender porque eran tan lejanas y tan hermosas a la vez. Porque irradiaban tanta luz en el cielo, cuando el mundo estaba sumido en oscuridad.

Y así me pase la noche, evitando pensar en Edward, y buscándole un porque a las estrellas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste, y mucho. Sus comentarios son realmente importantes para el avance de la historia. =D. En el poll, Cry está ganando, y mañana subiré Bittersweet, la historia de competencia, así que les recomiendo que sigan votando y dejen sus hermosos comentarios. Les traje el cap prontito jajaja. Espero que les guste el cap, y sobre todo, por favor fíjense en las fechas. Todo comienza 8 años atrás, cuando ambos estudiaban en el internado. **

***Agradecerles con toda el alma sus comentarios, alertas, y demás. Me alegraron el día por completo. De hecho, me tienen aquí entregándoles esto en vez de estudiar Biologí. No olviden de comentar, para la historia es muy importante, y sigan votando en el poll, que el lunes próximo se cerrará, y verán ustedes cuál de las dos historias continúa.**

***¡Tengo formspring! Si tienen alguna pregunta, háganla allí. El link está en mi perfil, o búsquenme como Mrs Black UbT, sin el punto. **

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	3. Y entonces la dama decidió

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

–2–

"_Y entonces la dama decidió_"

* * *

The Story-Brandie Carlile

* * *

_13 de Julio del 2002_

_Washington, Forks._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

Esa noche no dormí.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, confundida por el problema que nos causaba a ambos haber pensado en algo así. Tal vez, era una despedida digna para él y para mí, pero yo no quería una despedida, quería más. Deseaba escribirle aún cuando estudiara en otro estado, y leer sus mails cada viernes. Necesitaba saber de él, al menos como estaba o donde dormía, simplemente no podía imaginármelo lejos de mí, y olvidándome como si de una perra–como las muchas con las que salía–se tratara. Yo era algo importante, o al menos eso pensaba.

El resto del día fue completamente aburrido, las clases estaban vacías y los profesores con prisa por conseguir calificaciones. Recibí una gran cantidad de exámenes, todos aprobados con notas entre seis y diez, pero no me importó. Tampoco comencé a dar brinquitos como Alice, o a auto-elogiarme como Rosalie, preferí respirar y pensar en algo que realmente necesitaba mi atención en estos momentos.

Edward.

No hablé con él en la mañana, como era nuestra costumbre. Y tampoco me llevó a clases como solía hacer. Durante unos instantes, un ataque de pánico azoró mi cuerpo, obligándome a respirar más de la cuenta, al pensar siquiera que el muy pendejo podía haberse enojado sin motivos. Y luego, mi alter ego inteligente salió a relucir, haciéndome entender que quién tendría que culparse era él, no yo.

Así que…

_Pú-dre-te_ Masen.

Ya llegada la noche, la fiesta de graduación oficial del internado tomaba lugar en el coliseo de las instalaciones. Tanto Alice como Rosalie planeaban acudir con sus respectivos novios, y yo no iba a amargarles la ocasión, así que me quede entre las almohadas, con mi película favorita en el _DVD_, el _ipod_ a todo volumen, y el libro de ética que tenía por adelantar.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dormir…con Edward.

Y no en el buen sentido, realmente no sentía lujuria al pensar en ello, al contrario, el pánico se apropiaba de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, logrando que involuntarios escalofríos corrieran por cada centímetro de mi piel. Edward no era un mal ejemplar, me parecía atractivo, era dulce y educado, y aunque entre sus besos notaba cierto salvajismo, me había convencido a mi misma que, en el momento indicado, él sabría cómo comportarse. También sabía que no estaba mal dotado, y aún cuando fuera lo más insignificante, daba gracias a Dios por conocer ese detalle tan importante para mí. Cada vez que nos tocábamos, una corriente eléctrica, con miles de aleteos de mariposas a nuestro alrededor, surgía de lo más profundo de la tierra y nos embargaba, llevándonos al cielo con tan un roce. Y eso me confirmaba que de alguna forma, podríamos encajar en ese juego sinfín.

Y a pesar de que mi profesor de ética, un padre bonachón con calva y barba recortada de tres días, hablaba siempre de ello en clases, aceptaba mi decisión. Amaba la forma en la que nos explicaba las cosas, como nos mostraba un esquema diferente al que toda la vida tuvimos, y en cuanto recordaba sus pláticas me preguntaba a mí misma, si dormir con un tipo, al que lo único que le interesaba de mí era el sexo que podía darle, era lo correcto. Edward me quería, de alguna forma lo hacía, como amiga o hermana, o como la estúpida que se deja embaucar, pero algo sentía por mí, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, no quería conformarme con eso, no podía pensar en él como un objeto, y me dolía imaginar que el si lo hacía conmigo.

Una vez, el mismo profesor nos habló del verdadero significado de la ley aquella de la iglesia, ese mandamiento a voz siniestra que nos obligaba a no tener relaciones antes del matrimonio. Y como católica que era, criada de huérfana en un Hospicio de monjas, y después de estudiar toda una vida en un internado de la misma orden, podía confesar que no era una santa precisamente. Acudía a misa los domingos, pero por obligación. No respetaba las reglas del convento, en su mayoría, y les mentía a las monjitas todo el tiempo. Pero quería acatar esa orden por una vez en mi vida, y solo por una razón. Me parecía completamente lógico lo que decía, y no me basaba en las palabras textuales, sino en el mensaje.

_No entregues tu cuerpo, antes de entregar tu alma_.

Y yo sabía, que de alguna forma, y en algún momento de mi vida, entregaría no solo mi alma, sino mi vida entera a alguien que me amara con la misma intensidad con la que yo estaba dispuesta a amar. Pero a veces dudaba de que Edward fuera esa persona. Y por ello el mundo me daba vueltas a 360 grados.

Yo no era una santa, lo sabía de sobra.

Toda mi vida huérfana, sola, pensando en mí antes que en nadie. De alguna forma eso me convertía en lo que ahora era, alguien capaz de amar al resto, esperando siempre que le amen.

Tenía dos años cuando llegué al Hospicio, tres cuando Edward llegó a mi vida, y doce cuando me cambiaron a este internado por mis buenas calificaciones. Con el paso del tiempo, los cuatro desgraciados que tenía por amigos se sumaron. Alice y Emmett eran hijos de gente adinerada, y sus padres viajaban mucho por lo que me contarían con el paso de los años. Eran primos, pero con la misma abuela, y les unía un lazo de hermandad realmente fuerte. Jasper y Rosalie llegaron también en segundo, pero cada uno por su lado, con los típicos problemas de rubios atiborrados de admiradores.

Todos teníamos problemas propios, pero había algo de ironía en nuestra relación.

Edward, era adoptado, sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, en consecuencia, su tutela quedó a cargo de sus padrinos, Los Cullen. Y aunque yo no le veía un segundo al ser niños, su madrina, Esme, siempre pasaba por el Hospicio, y entonces comenzó nuestra amistad. Sin embargo, ellos tenían una hija propia, Bree, y Edward sentía que era un estorbo, porque a pesar del cariño que le tenían, para su formación, le habían dejado en el internado junto conmigo. Así que no hablaba con ellos, y tampoco sostenía buenas relaciones con la familia Masen.

Rosalie era hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Pero guardaba varios secretos que solo habían salido a la luz en conversaciones con Emmett o Alice, y de lo poco que sabía de ella, en realidad no iba a llegar muy lejos con esas ideas de sus padres. Ellos no pensaban en ella como la mujer libre, con derechos a estudiar en una buena universidad y conseguir un empleo importante. Para sus padres, Rosalie era la típica rubia sin cerebro, que debía casarse con un hombre del mismo _status_, tener dos hijos con las cabezas brillantes, y aprender a cocinar a la perfección. Nada más contrario a la realidad.

Emmett y Alice compartían la misma situación, sus padres eran dueños de grandes monopolios comerciales, así que nunca tenían la posibilidad de verlos. Viajaban por todo el planeta Tierra comprando pequeños establecimientos de comida rápida y convirtiéndolos en parte del gran imperio _"McCarthy & Brandon" _S.A. pero nunca tenían un segundo, en su ajetreado día, para llamar a su hijo o hija y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Eran situaciones realmente desagradables, pero tanto él como ella las superaban con facilidad.

Jasper era hijo de militares, tanto la madre como el padre se dedicaban a esas artes en todo momento, olvidando por completo el hecho de que un niño necesitaba atención. Había crecido formado con ideas cuadradas, y poco progresistas, pensando que el dinero y la violencia podían resolver todo. De hecho, cuando llegó aquí su cabeza era un cubo completo, pero con ayuda de Alice conseguimos transformarlo en un pacifista, y a veces parecía haber nacido para ello. Como si hubiera venido al mundo con la firme convicción de transformar masas enloquecidas por la violencia, en personas tranquilas.

Por todo ello, mis amigos sentían que sus padres no tenían importancia en su vida, les importaba muy poco sus opiniones o comentarios, les bastaba con tener la porción de dinero prometida cada semana, y que pagaran sus estudios hasta terminar la Universidad.

Yo era lo contrario.

Quería un par de padres a mi lado, alguien que me mandara dinero los miércoles, o que escribiera notas con galletas como hacia Esme con Edward. Deseaba unos padres más que nada en este planeta, pero tenerlos me resultaba tan imposible como que alguno de todos los casos ya mencionados cambiara.

Todas esas convicciones y vivencias habían marcado a Edward de una forma particular. Él quería tener una familia, y también una gran empresa, de hecho había planeado su vida, como si de un mapa para llegar al baño, se tratará.

Quería una esposa rubia, que se llamara _Pipper_, con el cabello platinado y la piel de vainilla. Una mujer capaz de darle dos hijos iguales a ella, con el C.I en límites insospechados, los tres tenían que ser inteligentes, talentosos y hermosos, como él. Quería que el mayor fuera varón, se llamara Andrew y tocara el piano, y la menor tendría que ser niña, llamada Rachel y bailarina de ballet. También quería otras cosas, un gran imperio de abogados, una línea de ropa que se ajustara a las necesidades típicas de todo hombre, y un perro _Golden Retriever_ llamado _Lucky_.

Esos eran sus sueños, y perjuraba por la santa presencia de sus padres en el cielo, que si no los cumplía, terminaría pudriéndose en el infierno por embustero.

– ¡Bella! –un grito acompañado de dos golpes llamó mi atención. La batería del ipod estaba en dos cuartos y la película había cerrado telón hace ya veinte minutos– ¡Bella!

Era su voz, y de la nada, después de quince años enfrentando problemas con lo poco de piel que me quedaba, el miedo atenazó cada parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

Respiré profundamente, y recordé a la Bella que lo había enviado un millón de veces al infierno, aquella con carácter fuerte e ínfulas de triunfadora, La que sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía. Llené mi mente de una sola decisión, la más correcta según mi cabeza, y luego de ello, extendí mis piernas, deposité el libro y el _ipod_ debajo de mi almohada y me levanté de la cama dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hice pude notar lo preocupados que lucían sus ojos al posarse en los míos.

–Hola–le saludé en un susurro, con la boca tensa en una línea fruncida.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó entrando en el dormitorio sin permiso alguno. Se filtró en mi cama y revisó mi lista de reproducción y la página del libro en la que me había quedado–Rosalie y Alice dijeron que te sentías algo mal, que preferías dormitar en vez de salir a una fiesta–terminó de revisar mis cosas y me miró con ojos serios– ¿Se puede saber porque te querías quedar encerrada la última noche de _mi _vida estudiantil?

Respiré varias veces, recogiendo las palabras correctas que utilizaría para decírselo.

–Estoy bien–conseguí pronunciar luego de unos segundos, suspiré y me acomodé en la cama de mi amiga rubia, palmeé un lugar a mi lado mirándole a él–Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu despedida.

Los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

–Edward, creo que deberíamos hacer las cosas pensando en ambos, no solo porque _tú_ vas a dejarme abandonada por el resto de mi vida, tengo que entregarte lo más valioso que tengo–sus gestos se transformaron–Yo quiero estar contigo, y tengo mis razones para hacerlo, pero hay algo que no me deja avanzar en lo que ansío para ambos–sus manos, que sostenían las mías, se volvieron frígidas y por un instante, sus ojos penetraron los míos con tal fuerza, que mis piernas se debilitaron al punto de volverse en gelatina coloidal. Cerré los ojos y respiré un par de veces, tratando de encontrar una manera más franca de decirle las cosas sin herir el estúpido orgullo de hombre que manejaba.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar malos pensamientos que no colaboraban con esta tarea, y al hacerlo descubrí una nariz fría y suave rozando con la mía. Me quedé estática mientras sus manos cálidas acogían mi rostro con suma delicadeza.

–Mírame–ordenó disminuyendo el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, enredé mis nerviosas manos en su cintura y decidí aspirar su aroma como una loca maniática, después de esto las cosas iban a cambiar, y lo sabía.

–Abre tus ojos para mí–pidió nuevamente, ahuecando mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

Suspiré y obedecí.

No era de las típicas mujeres sumisas, pero con él, una parte de mí quería seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si eso me pedía. Muchas cosas eran suyas, mi primer beso, mi primera salida, pero esto…era simplemente diferente, era más que algo que compartir, era algo para vivir.

En cuanto mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos, _esa_ parte de mí deseo morir. Eran tan grandes, tan expresivos y dulces, inundados en dulzura y comprensión, en cariño y…culpabilidad.

–Bella–susurró depositando un dulce beso en mi nariz–tu eres importante para mí, lo más grande que poseo, aún cuando no lo creas. Te quiero desde que teníamos tres años, y decidí que te tendría en mi vida como la mejor amiga que alguien podía desear. Serías esa persona especial durante el resto de mi existencia, tu lugar en mi vida es más importante y necesario que mi propia y futura esposa.

Una chispa de calor comenzó a florecer en mi pecho, expandiéndose por cada una de mis extremidades y brindándoles un calor perfecto.

–Solo quiero–habló en un susurro, mientras besaba con delicadeza mis mejillas–tenerte para siempre.

–¿Entonces porque me pides esto? –le pregunté de golpe, respirando de forma acelerada. Sus ojos establecieron una conexión especial conmigo, tejiendo mantras de verdad y fuerza entre ambos cuerpos. Como si ambos deseáramos seguir con el otro el resto de nuestras vidas, sin importar el futuro que podría llegar, o la triste realidad que, de seguro, nos golpearía. De alguna forma, comprendí que él también quería estar conmigo, aún cuando no podía reconocer otro tipo de sentimientos hacia mí.

–Porque quiero entregarte lo más valioso que tengo–repitió mis palabras con una sonrisa en los labios– y no encuentro otra forma para dártelo–me abrazó con fuerzas, hundiendo su boca en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura. Era solo un gesto de necesidad, lo sabía desde que teníamos doce años–no poseo nada más que lo que soy, y quiero ser tuyo.

EL cuerpo me tembló, y un nudo se formó en lo más bajo de mi vientre por causa de los nervios. Las manos comenzaron a escocerme en su espalda, dibujando con las yemas de mis dedos diversos garabatos con formas difusas. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como las lágrimas deseosas de creerle, huían de mis ojos empapando las comisuras de mi rostro. En realidad quería pensar que sus palabras eran certeras, que su declaración solo conllevaba verdad, pero me resultaba difícil recordando que en un comienzo, lo único que él quiso de mí fue sexo.

– ¿Edward? –le llamé con voz bajita, hundiendo más mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro.

– ¿Sí? –el repitió mi gesto, causando que la piel de aquella zona se me erizara.

–No voy a acostarme contigo–le murmuré después de depositar un beso en la base de su mandíbula–ni hoy, ni nunca.

Él se rió.

–Lo sé–susurró abrazando mi cuerpo y recostándolo sobre la cama. Un bostezo escapó de su boca, aumentando mí nivel de sueño a niveles insospechados–creo que hoy, simplemente vamos a dormir.

Una risita escapó de mis labios, sin ningún objetivo en particular.

– ¿Pasarás tus últimas horas de casa nova durmiendo?

Nos cubrió con la manta de la cama, y mirándome fijamente, besó mis labios de la manera más dulce que pudo. Me quedé estática.

–Pasaré las últimas horas de mi vida estudiantil durmiendo–afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa– con mi mejor amiga–entonces, cerró sus ojos y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, inhalando mi aroma un par de veces, antes de depositar un beso debajo de mi cuello y dejar escapar un suspiro de dormido.

Respiré un buen par de veces antes de recuperar mi tranquilidad y el control sobre mi cuerpo. Incluso traté de retener los espasmos que recorrían mi columna vertebral, para no despertarlo. Antes me había besado con él, de muchas formas y en muchos lugares, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el primero, se igualaba con este. Hubo tanta electricidad en ese gesto, tantas corrientes fluyendo por mí cuerpo con fuerza, tantos sentimientos rozando mi piel y embriagándola. Sentí que me amó, al menos por un segundo, viví una escena en donde ambos nos queríamos y nos pertenecíamos de una forma especial y única. Como si yo fuera la elegida en su vida. Llegué a escuchar un par de aleteos incesantes de colibrí, y notas dulces provenientes de una flauta, como si el ambiente buscara transformarse en algo hermoso y llevadero, grabándose en la cinta de mi memoria a fuego lento.

Y después de que Edward se durmió, cerré los ojos y repase mis labios una y otra vez, recordando el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi humilde existencia.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, la cama estaba vacía.

El lado donde Edward había dormido tenía las sábanas arreboladas, y la almohada estaba en el suelo, con signos de haber sido pateada.

Los ojos se me abrieron con dificultad, luchando contra los cortos rayos de sol que se infiltraban entre las cortinas oscuras del dormitorio. Me acomodé con la espalda contra el soporte de la cama, mientras mis codos se hundían en mi almohada. Llevaba puesta la misma mudada que ayer, y tenía los pies descalzos, sin mis calcetas favoritas.

Suspiré, y después de desperezarme como gato bajo el agua, decidí levantarme. Finalmente, hoy sería el último día que vería a Edward como mi mejor amigo, las próximas veces en que nos encontráramos, los resultados variarían bastante.

No quería pensar en la noche de ayer, de hecho, me sentía satisfecha hasta cierto punto, ya que de alguna forma tomé, la decisión que yo creía correcta, y al menos no tenía peso alguno en mi conciencia por sentirme usada. No sabía si Edward había resultado herido por mis decisiones, pero sabía que mi alma estaba completa, o al menos las esquirlas que sobraban de esta ocupaban su correcto lugar.

Puede, que en parte, las palabras de Rosalie hayan influenciado en mi decisión. Pero nadie más que yo, pudo sentirse como me sentí ayer por la noche, tan segura entre los brazos de Edward, y realmente feliz por escuchar salir de su boca, palabras dulces para mí. Eso demostraba que al menos, seguíamos siendo amigos. Y para mí, era más que suficiente.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Tampoco me interesaba conocer las razones por las que Edward me había dejado durmiendo, y se había marchado. Muchas veces en el pasado, había ocurrido lo mismo, y en realidad no me afectaba ya. Había aprendido a soportar aquello y mejorar en mis ataques de nerviosismo y tembleque. Ahora, podía manejar la forma en la que me sentía, al menos durante unos minutos. Al menos, hasta que llegara el shock de verdad a mis ojos.

Era Sábado, y la ceremonia de los graduados se debía haber llevado con honor, ayer por la noche. Así que los de quinto año teníamos que recoger el desastre del coliseo, como nota para Educación Ambiental, y separar los restos en los distintos tarros de reciclaje.

Mi cama y la de Alice estaban igual que ayer, con las cobijas tendidas y las almohadas en su lugar. Por ello, supuse que mis dos compañeras de habitación no llegaron a dormir la noche pasada, y tampoco requerí mayor información para resolver aquel misterio.

Gracias a Dios no llevamos uniforme estos días. Tomé una playera negra con rayas en los hombros y capucha, unos vaqueros oscuros y mis zapatillas. No me di el trabajo de buscar alguna chaqueta, sabía que no saldría ni a la esquina si el clima estaba más frío de lo normal.

Después de cerrar el armario, revisé las llamadas en mi teléfono, y encontré un par de mensajes de Alice y Rosalie, avisando que saldrían con los muchachos a ni sé donde, y que podía tomarme toda la noche para pensar en lo que quisiese. De hecho, el de Rosalie era mucho más explícito que cualquier otro.

_Bella, sé que no soy quién para entrometerme en tus asuntos, siendo la primera que cayó en las redes de Edward, a pesar de conocer tu ilusión por él. Pero tienes que entender esto cariño, él no te quiere, te está usando, y antes de caer en su juego, deberías pensar en lo que será de tu vida, si con tan solo quince años terminas con un hueco en el pecho. Pasaré lo que queda de la noche con Emmett y sus padres, y a medio día nos veremos en el almuerzo de despedida de los sextos. Piensa bien lo que haces._

_R_

Sabía que sus palabras sonarían más o menos así. Pero constatar mis pensamientos, era algo mucho más fuerte.

Rosalie y Edward tenían historia. Y _quería_ pensar que era tan solo física, porque de tan solo imaginar sentimientos involucrados entre ellos dos, el alma se me negreaba, y dolía tanto, que el hormigueo constante se extendía hasta las puntas del quinto dedo de mi pie.

En mi morral, guardé el teléfono que el mismo cobrizo me había regalado, una barra de vaselina y algunas monedas de baja denominación. No es que fuera a ninguna parte, pero tenía la sensación de que necesitaría los centavitos.

Hundí los audífonos del ipod en mis oídos, y le puse _play_ sin regresar la vista a la pantalla. Al salir, cerré la puerta con seguro, y caminé los corredores necesarios para salir del edificio para dormitorios.

No me fijé en los rosales recién plantados de la hermana Sonia, ni en la fuente de agua de todos los días, que esta vez irradiaba más luz que antes. Tampoco escuché el trinar de los pájaros por el frío, y apenas sentí el viento golpeando mis desnudos hombros. Solo me deje llevar por la música, y las inmensas ganas que tenía porque el día terminara.

Llegué al coliseo en menos de diez minutos, y aporré el morral contra una esquina de las gradas frontales. Después de revisar el volumen del ipod en el bolsillo, saludé sacudiendo mi mano a Ángela y Ben, y me acerqué a ellos para colaborar con mi parte.

—Hola, Bella—murmuró Ben entre dientes, mientras tomaba una botella del piso, y la hundía en una bolsa negra de basura. Las ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos, se notarían a leguas de distancia.

—Hola, para ambos—susurré tomando una bolsa doblada y abriéndola entre manos—¿Solamente nos encargamos de esta zona?

Ángela emitió un bostezo, y luego de sonreírme contestó que teníamos tres tercios de suelo que barrer.

—Los varones recogen los desperdicios, y nosotras trapeamos y barremos el lugar. A pesar de que pienso lo contrario, ellos armaron más revoltijo que nosotros con sus ideas fantásticas. Estaban más que ebrios.

Asentí, sin saber que decir.

—Debiste venir. Fue algo realmente divertido. Emmett y Jasper bailaron sobre la mesa principal, después de dos botellas de Whisky, y las chicas los vitoreaban con ganas. Y bueno, Edward llegó a completar el cuadro…

— ¿Edward vino? —pregunté con los ojos desorbitados. Un calorcito furioso comenzó a expandirse dentro de mi pecho. Clavé mis ojos en ambos, y las manos se me cerraron en un puño sobre el plástico negro de la bolsa. Mis uñas comenzaron a romper la banda elástica que la cerraba.

—Este…s-i… —contestó Ángela, con miedo en los ojos. —Ya sabes, después de las doce, cuando todo estaba realmente prendido.

Cerré los ojos.

Entonces, nunca se quedó conmigo. Ni durmió abrazándome. Ni siquiera fue sincero, diciendo que la última noche la pasaría a mi lado.

—Entonces, todo fue mentira—susurré para mí misma, mientras sentía que dos gotas de agua escapaban de mis ojos, por voluntad propia. Tenía ganas de clavarle los dedos en el cuello, y meterle dos golpes en plena espalda baja. Y luego, golpear mi cabeza contra la pared por ser tan estúpida, y confiar en él y sus fantásticas palabras que tan solo servían para calentarme el oído.

Era tonta.

Cada día me ilusionaba más, viéndonos a ambos como una pareja diferente, que realmente se complementaba. Mis sueños eran grandes, largos y…estúpidos. Quería tanto de él, y no obtenía nada.

La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de mis dedos, y mis piernas actuaron solas, moviéndose con fuerza contra la pared donde reposaban todos los suministros para la limpieza del coliseo. Apenas fui consciente de que había derrumbado un anaquel entero de bolsas para basura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz, que reconocí como al de Ben.

Abrí los ojos al instante, y sentí mi rostro húmedo.

—¿A qué hora llegó Edward? —pregunté con voz ronca, soltando la bolsa de mis manos. Enseguida, estas se empuñaron sobre la tela de mi pantalón.

—A eso de las doce, supongo que se durmió un par de horas—respondió Ben, abrazando a Ángela por instinto.

Me reí, y la voz me salió amarga y adolorida.

—En realidad, fueron más que un par de horas—respondí, con una sonrisa agridulce formándose en las comisuras de mis labios.

—No prefieres… ¿No quieres regresar a tu habitación? —me preguntaron ambos, alternándose las frases.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de hundir su rostro en lava ardiente, y escuchar sus gemidos de dolor. Porque aquello, no era ni la mínima parte, de cómo yo me sentía.

Tenía esquirlas de corazón, regadas por todo el pecho, hundiéndose en cada terminación nerviosa que se encontraba al paso. Un hueco dentro de mi pecho se abrió, mientras una gran piedra buscaba llegar a él, quemándome la garganta a fuego lento. Las manos me escocían por clavarse en algo, y las ganas de llorar eran tantas, que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo las soportaba.

Me sentía desecha.

Era mentira, tras mentira. Y la confianza que había depositado en él, se estaba acabando, como el agua en un desierto, o la fuerza que se aplica sobre una viga que soporta el calor de llamas ardientes. Me sentía incompleta, y aquella historia que un día Rosalie intentó contarme a través de sus palabras, se había convertido en realidad.

No sé en qué manera terminé de recoger la basura dentro de las bolsas. Y a pesar de que sabía que estaba errada, y ese no era mi trabajo, me sentí apresurada por terminar mi tiempo en ese lugar, y salí de allí con las manos en los bolsillos y el morral en el hombro.

Cada cuanto, me limpiaba el rostro con el brazo, tratando de borrar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, y regresar a ser la misma Bella fuerte de antes. Pero simplemente no podía, a cada segundo, los recuerdos regresaban, se clavaban en mi cabeza, y se hundían como anclas en una tierra coloidal y sin función.

Me acordé de cuando éramos niños, y nos veíamos a cada cuanto para jugar macateta o carreras. Me acordé de cuando teníamos trece años, y nos escapamos por primera vez del internado, tomados de la mano, solo para darnos nuestro primer beso. Me acordé de las ganas inmensas que tuve durante los tres meses que viajó a Irlanda, para un curso intensivo de piano. Y me acordé de las muchas veces que me dijo que me quería como la mejor amiga del mundo, y que el hombre que se enamorara de mí, tendría mucha suerte.

Pero él no entendía nada. Pensaba saberlo todo, y estaba hueco por dentro.

Solo tenía que saber una cosa…

Solo debía entender, que el único pendejo con el que quería estar era él. Para mí, no existía nadie más en el mundo. No tenía ojos para ver a nadie. ¡Solo a él!

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, después de minutos enteros de caminar, y me recosté sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude, presionando un párpado contra el otro, y luego, busqué una manera para olvidarle.

Solo quería, por unos segundos, olvidarle. A él, y a todos sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

—_¿Te gusta bailar?__—preguntó una voz delicada, con tintes de terciopelo._

_Abrí los ojos, ensimismada en el hermoso jardín que me rodeaba. Había margaritas de todos los colores posibles, y mariposas grandes y llamativas. Los árboles rodeaban el núcleo en el que nos encontrábamos, y el aire se sentía puro, lleno de tranquilidad y paz al menos por unos segundos._

—_Un poco—contesté, sin saber si hablarle a los árboles o al horizonte._

—_Bueno—respondió la voz, ocultando unas risitas divertidas—creo que te verías muy linda con un vestido rosa, bailando para mí._

_La voz provino de lo alto de un cedro, con hojas frondosas y verdes._

— _¿Dónde estás?__—pregunté alzando la vista, recordando la forma en la que Edward se escondía en las noches, cuando las monjas lo castigaban por evitar la hora de la merienda. _

—_Sobre tí—respondió, al tiempo que una corriente de aire cálido me envolvía el cuerpo. Levanté los ojos aún más, y encontré una mancha cobriza entre las grandes hojas de la punta del árbol._

—_Baja, Edward—murmuré aburrida, por la situación—No quiero bailar, solo quiero irme a la habitación._

—_Tenemos una historia que contarnos—susurró, descendiendo lentamente entre las hojas. Para cuando llegó, la sorpresa más grande fue verle._

_Tenía la apariencia de cuando teníamos seis años. La camisa a cuadros bien arremangada, y dentro de los pantalones. El cabello peinado con gel, hacia atrás, y el pantalón del colegio encogido en las bastas, para poder correr cuando huíamos de alguna travesura._

_Le miré asustada, y cuando baje la vista a mis zapatos, los encontré rosados, y lustrados como solo lo hacía la hermana María. Extendí mis manos al aire, y las encontré blancas y pequeñas, sin un rastro de esmalte negro, o de mis habituales anillos. Incluso llevaba el vestido rosa, con encaje rojo que Edward tanto amaba._

—_¿Qué está pasando?__—le pregunté asustada. Y de la nada, él comenzó a cambiar._

_Sin dejar de sonreírme, sus hombros crecieron, se hicieron grandes, fuertes, y varoniles. Sus gestos cambiaron, y el ángulo de su mandíbula comenzó a ejercer atracción sobre mí. La camisa se acomodó a su cuerpo, hundiéndose en los lugares precisos, y el pantalón se amoldó a sus torneadas y varoniles piernas. Entonces, Edward cruzó los brazos y me guiñó el ojo, señalando mi cuerpo con su quijada._

_Miré hacia abajo, y encontré que los zapatos se habían convertido en tacones altos y peligrosos. La falda redujo su tamaño, y ahora me quedaba varias manos sobre la rodilla, y el centro del vestido se desató, creando una blusa con encajes rojos que comenzó a reventar con el crecimiento de mi busto. Las piernas se me estiraron, y el cabello me cayó sobre los hombros. Sentí el golpe del viento, en cuanto el último botón de la blusa chocó contra el suelo, dejándome desprovista de tela, con tan solo un top pequeño, lleno de formas infantiles en el estampado._

—_¡Edward explícame!__—exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras sus ojos recorrían lo que quedaba de mi vestido._

—_No hay mucho que explicar—murmuró acercándose a mí, con andar felino y pasos elegantes y cuidadosos—Yo solo quería que vieras nuestra historia, y aquí la tienes, frente a tus ojos._

—_Edward…—susurré perdida, en cuanto sus manos se hundieron en la carne desnuda de mi cintura._

—_Shh—silenció mi boca con dos de sus dedos, mientras el resto de la mano comenzaba a dibujar formas sobre el final de la blusa—tu y yo, siempre seremos uno Bella. Me perteneces, y lo harás hasta el fin de mis días, porque de alguna forma, nacimos para estar juntos, aún cuando mi mente y la tuya tengan que retorcerse, y encontrar la manera para poder estar juntos._

_Y entonces, hundió su cálida boca en mi cuello, con delicadeza, besando y chupando la piel que tenía a su alcance._

—_Así no—murmuré, hundiendo mis dedos entre su cabellera—esto no…_

—_¿Puedes entender lo mucho que te quiero?__—habló erizando la piel de mi nuca. Con cuidado, acarició mis brazos, hormigueándolos a su paso. Después, hundió su mano derecha tras mis rodillas, y se apoderó de mi cuerpo en un santiamén, mientras su boca seguía en mi cuello._

_No atiné a lo correcto. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas._

_Su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos sobre mi piel, el calor de mi vientre, expandiéndose por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Y las ganas de que la tortura que solo él había empezado terminara. Las ansias por besarle, el deseo de tenerle para siempre conmigo…_

—_Edward—susurré de nuevo, hundiendo mis dedos en su espalda._

—_¿Quieres que me detenga?__—preguntó con sorna, al tiempo que sus manos me depositaban sobre el tierno y verde césped. Me miró con los ojos oscuros, y llenos de lujuria, y de manera lenta, fue acariciando mis piernas con delicadeza, palpando la piel, como si estuviera maravillado de poder verme así, por primera vez._

_Entonces, pude regresarle la mirada, y elevé mis brazos lo suficiente como para atarlos detrás de su cuello, y estrellar su boca contra la mía, con la fuerza de una máquina de vapor, a punto de explotar. Sus labios se movían contra los míos a un ritmo salvaje, sensual, sin querer detenerse. Y entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar sobre el suyo, con fuerza, mientras sus caderas empujaban contra las mías, con toda la tela posible de por medio._

—_¿Quieres que me detenga?__—repitió jadeando, mientras mis manos, ansiosas por tocar su piel, arrancaban los botones de forma desesperada._

—_No puedo—gruñí con voz ronca—Ya no…_

_En cuanto la camisa estuvo fuera, solo tuve ojos para verle, y perderme de nuevo en la fuerza de su incesante boca. Sentía sus manos por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, y las mías tampoco podían quedarse quietas, querían investigar, una y otra, y otra vez, hasta conocer el último lunar de su espalda._

_Sentí que una de sus rodillas se insertó entre mis piernas, y le besé con más ansias, queriendo clavar mi corazón con el suyo, y convertirnos en uno solo. Transformarnos en una persona llena de amor._

_Entonces él rió, y los movimientos de su rodilla comenzaron de manera salvaje y tortuosa. Ambas caderas se movían en sentidos circulares._

—_Yo no te amo—me miró, clavando sus ojos en los míos.__—Es solo desesperación. Tu desesperación, Bella, hace que veas cosas donde no las hay._

_Me besó con más ansias, tratando de hacer crecer mis ganas por él. Pero su trabajo fue inútil. Sus palabras habían caído sobre mí, como un balde de agua fría en plena espalda descubierta, y me sentí tan fría y vacía en aquel momento, que solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y tratar de no llorar._

.

.

.

Me desperté sudando sobre la cama, con las manos sobre el rostro, y una almohada en el suelo.

Caminé de manera perdida hacia la ducha, y sin mudarme de ropa, me hundí bajo la fuerza del agua. Me sentía vacía, sucia.

Y supe que si la escena hubiese sido real, si Edward me hubiera preguntado antes de continuar, en estos instantes, mi respuesta habría sido la misma.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** _.ale. alvarez. Caro. Bere .Cullen. Kahina. Ilovemybaby. Rachel Sexton. yasmin-cullen. Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. Aime Cullen. Laura. Nikki Hale._

**Chicas, decidí subir cap rapidito, pues ustedes se lo merecen. No se olviden de fijarse en las fechas, es muy importante que comprendan que todo comienza ocho años atrás, cuando ambos estudiaban en el internado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, y tampoco votar en el poll, aunque estoy pensando terminar Bittersweet rápidamente, para darme más tiempo con esta. Quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios, Esta vez si los conteste todos! Las canciones al inicio de los capítulos, y la portada de la historia está en mi perfil, pásense por allí. **

***Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alimentan la historia de aquella forma. No olviden dejar sus opiniones sobre el cap. No importa si solo quieren decir que apesta, o que les gusta. Todo valep.**

***Tengo formspring! El link está en mi perfil, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, no duden en hacerlo.**

**Muchos besos**

**Valhe**


	4. No siempre puedes desahogarte

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

–3–

"_No siempre puedes desahogarte como quieres_"

* * *

Snuff-Slipknot

* * *

_13 de Julio del 2002-14 de Julio del 2002_

_Washington, Forks._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

No tuve intenciones de moverme de la ducha, por lo menos durante las próximas dos horas.

Con el paso del tiempo, mi respiración se normalizó a un ritmo adecuado, las lágrimas cesaron, cansadas de causarme callos en las mejillas por tanto lloriqueo, y las prendas fueron desapareciendo de mi cuerpo poco a poco.

Me lavé el cabello con el _shampoo_ de fresas que Alice había comprado para mí, fregué cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con una loción embriagadora que Rosalie utilizaba para refrescar su piel, y salí envuelta en una toalla cómoda, con el sello del internado bordado en la parte final de la tela.

El humo atenazaba el baño, y gotas frías de agua recorrían la cristalina ventana del dormitorio. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el gran número de macetas que adornaban las ventanas de las habitaciones femeninas, y la forma en que los haces de luz llegaban segundos antes que los truenos, provocando sonidos estrepitosos que se difundían mediante el eco por todo el lugar.

No tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado.

Tampoco quería ver a ninguno de mis traidores amigos, o escuchar las charlas del padre Toño en la clase optativa de ética que a veces tomaba en los sábados libres que poseía. Y aunque deseaba dormir con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, el maldito sueño no lograba llegar a mi cabeza, por mucho que deseara cerrar los párpados y sentirlos pesados. Lo único que conseguía al tratar de dormir, era recordar las escenas de hace unas horas, y el cuerpo me volvía a doler como si sufriera de una gripa mortal.

Tenía encima unos vaqueros viejos y rasgados, y la camisa verdosa con capucha. Llevaba calcetines de lana, y no me importaba mi cabello. De hecho, estaba tratando de olvidar el hecho de que lo llevaba a la maldita sea, sin siquiera cepillarlo una vez.

El estado deprimente en el que me encontraba no dejaba una mínima salida para recobrar fuerzas. Pero si algo ansiaba, era respirar fuera del hedor de la bajeza Masen, así que pensé en todas las veces que Rosalie comentó de sus salidas con chicos extranjeros, que habían llegado de intercambio con escuelas de países europeos. Recordé cada detalle de sus fantásticas noches, y de lo traviesos que podían ser ellos cuando estaban igual de cansados que yo. Entonces, tomar una decisión se volvió una parte fundamental de mí. Ya no se trataba solamente de borrar la opresión en mi pecho por causa del dolor, esta vez, se trataba de recuperar la Bella que los últimos días había desaparecido por los desplantes de Edward.

Si, no tenía ganas de salir, pero hacerlo se convirtió en una obligación para poder volver a ser yo misma.

Caminé a paso lento hacía el clóset de Rosalie, y tomé prestado una de aquellas faldas jean que tanto me insistía para usar. Del cajón secreto de Alice, obtuve un par de medias nylon color violeta, y una blusa negra de mis propias pertenencias.

Me cambié en tiempo récord, y calcé mis pies en un par de zapatos de piso, lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar mi peso, permitiendo al mismo tiempo que mantuviera el equilibrio. El tacón era de unos pocos centímetros, pero hacía que mis piernas lucieran más delgadas y moldeadas, ante los morbosos ojos de los hombres.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba delante del espejo de la peinadora, cepillando mi cabello con ahínco, y formando adorables e inocente bucles que contrastaban con el fuerte maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos. Mucho delineador negro, varias capas de rímel con efecto extensor, y un labial rojo pasión. Sin dejar atrás la necesidad de un poco de base y polvo.

Necesité exactamente quince minutos, y ni un segundo más.

Tomé un suéter abierto, con la cremallera a medias subir por debajo de mi busto. Guardé un par de centavos en el bolsillo interior de la falda, y tres billetes de dos dólares en el fondo de mi zapato. Luego, eché una última mirada a mi rostro en el espejo, las ojeras no se me notaban, y el brillo travieso volvía a hacer presencia en mis ojos, con el paso de los segundos.

Sonreí, con un poco de esperanza en mi corazón, y tomé un post-it para escribir un mensaje.

_Par de dos:_

_Sé exactamente la cara que tienen ambas en este momento, viendo el desastre de sus maquillajes sobre mi cómoda. Pero no necesitan explicación para esto, solamente quiero volver a ser yo, sentir la adrenalina que pertenece a mi cuerpo, y estabiliza a mi estado de ánimo con mucha más facilidad. Luego de varias conversaciones con el par de pendejos que tienen por novios, puede que me entiendan, y si no llegan a hacerlo, ya no importa._

_No pienso llegar temprano, ni a cenar en el comedor de las monjas, así que vean como me cubren._

_Las quiero mocosas. Cuídense mucho._

_Bella _

Hundí los dedos en el papel, contra el espejo principal de la habitación. Y luego de haber asegurado la cerradura del dormitorio, caminé los pasos necesarios para salir de edificio de residencia estudiantil, hasta llegar a la secretaría general del internado.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban completamente atestados de chicos y chicas, la mayoría de sexto año, vestidos con su ropa de salida y despidiéndose de sus amigos de años menores. Habían parejas por todos lados, saciando sus asquerosas y demostrativas necesidades ante los ojos de todos, y una que otra niña que lloraba por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, pero nada imposible de resolver con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Sanders, comprendí que no tenía fundamentos, y tampoco situaciones veraces que me ayudaran a conseguir datos de estudiantes extranjeros. Pero si Rosalie podía hacerlo, yo tenía posibilidades, aún cuando arriesgara mis días libres de castigo.

Después de dos personas en la fila, el turnó me llegó, y respiré un par de veces antes de hablar, pensando que cualquier estupidez podría escapar de mi boca.

—¿Señorita Sanders? —pregunté tamborileando mis dedos contra el mesón de mármol que separaba el aire de la oficina contaminado por su perfume, de mi simple fragancia a bañada.

—Buenos días—saludó con tono de voz monocorde, regresó la vista a mí, y los destellos de su cabello rojo y tinturado, además de sus arrugas, impactaron mi visión. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Isabella Swan—comencé, hundiendo mi mano derecha en el bolsillo lateral de mi suéter—y quisiera obtener información acerca de un estudiante de intercambio. Es mi…amigo—murmuré, pensando en cómo salir de la metida de pata reciente—y no sé en qué edificio se asienta.

—¿A qué curso pertenece? —preguntó, clavando sus destellantes y oscuros ojos en los míos.

—Segundo de preparatoria—respondí, observando sus largos y atemorizantes dedos moverse sobre el teclado de la computadora.

—Solamente se le puede brindar información de ese tipo a estudiantes de tercero y último de preparatoria, lo lamento, no puedo ayudarle.

Perra.

—Por favor—susurré con un tono lastimero—es mi amigo de hace años, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, y quisiera al menos saber en donde se queda.

—Ya le he dicho—murmuró con tintes molestos en la voz, lanzándome dagas con los ojos rodeados por arrugas, que poseía—que no puedo ayudarle. No es tan sencillo, hay que llenar formularios y necesito el nombre completo de su amigo para poder proceder. Como ve, no es un simple asunto.

Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz en el mismo momento, consiguiendo que su rostro se deformase más de lo normal. El cerquillo, horriblemente rizado se fundió con sus ojos, y le acunó los pómulos dándole una apariencia macabra. Pobre loca.

—Señorita Sanders—murmuré, practicando una de mis muchas caritas de perro arrepentido—yo puedo llenar todos los formularios necesarios, incluso le diré a la madre que me hay ayudado a localizar a mi primo, si pudiera, por favor…

Mi primo.

Realmente me gustaría saber cómo salir de la bola de nieve en la que estaba.

—Mire—rugió, golpeando con más fuerza las teclas—según la computadora, Isabella Swan no tienen ningún primo en esta institución…

—Pero es que no está con ninguno de mis dos apellidos. Es primo lejano—mentí, con la frente a dos palmos de la ventana que hacía las veces de intercomunicador.

—Deme el nombre—exigió, clavando su mirada en mi pobre rostro.

—S…Stefan—titubeé, sin saber muy bien a quién me refería.

—El apellido—la mujer rodó los ojos, hastiada de mi insistencia.

Me detuve varios segundos, esperando conseguir alguna seña en especial de todas las citas de Rosalie. Ella siempre mencionaba a un par de gemelos, con cara de niños ricos y muy creídos. El uno se llamaba Vladimir, y el otro…Stefan. Bueno, al menos en un punto había acertado. Traté de recordar todos los apellidos que pasaban por mi cabeza, buscando entre las rendijas de mi memoria un punto de inserción, donde las difíciles siglas europeas se hubieran quedado grabadas…

Ivennosi…

Ivenasi…

Iveneski…

—Ivennovski—murmuré segura de mi misma, mientras cruzaba los dedos de pies y manos buscando suerte. Sabía que conocer a mi supuesto primo sería más difícil que hablar con una secretaria inútil, que parecía no recordar mi solitario estado de orfandad.

La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe, después de haber tecleado el apellido en la barra del buscador, supuse yo. Me miró de pies a cabeza, y luego de entrecerrar los ojos atacando los míos, regresó su vista a la pantalla.

—Edificio de residencia varonil, número 456. Segundo piso, habitación derecha y doble, número 23. Vive con su hermano gemelo, Vladimir. —Lo susurró todo con seriedad, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que, de quién hablaba era del primo de esa adolescente delante de sus narices.

Musité un _gracias_, y luego salí a paso rápido, al observar cada rayo en el cielo oscuro de Forks. Lo cierto es que este pueblo, era uno de los más nublados de todo el condado, sino era el peor. Las nubes casi nunca permitían ver los rayos frescos del sol, y la luna, en las noches, clavaba sus tenaces luces sobre las pocas estrellas que se podían observar en un paisaje contaminado.

Los edificios de residencia varonil, eran mucho más grandes y cuidados que los femeninos. En primera, por la gran cantidad de hombres que poblaban este internado. Sus cifras triplicaban las nuestras. Y en segunda, porque la mayoría de niñas que estudiaban en el internado, eran recogidas y adoptadas como yo, y un 40% estaba conformado de señoritas adineradas, llenas de lujos en sus casas. En el caso de los varones, todos eran hijos de familias importantes, y eran criados bajo los rígidos pensamientos del dinero, el poder, y el poco sentimentalismo.

Cuando atravesé la reja que separaba las residencias femeninas de las masculinas, un viento frío sopló sobre mi nuca, mostrándome una nueva dirección, tan fantástica y nueva como hace mucho no lo sentía.

A tres pasos de mí, una motocicleta de color rojo pasión esperaba por ser montada. Tenía las llantas nuevas, y cada detalle de ella estaba firmemente trabajado en haces plateados, que le daban una iluminación increíble al medio de transporte.

No había nadie a su alrededor, pero sabía que nadie con semejante moto, la abandonaría así como así. Habían cosas que el dinero les podía dar a todos los muchachos de por ahí, pero nada tan magnífico como sentir al ilusión y el deseo de tener algo propio. Eso nunca lo sentirían, pues para ellos, el mundo era su lugar preferido, donde podían mandar a diestra y siniestra sin importarles las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Caminé a paso lento hacia el edificio 456, y ascendí las escaleras ignorando los ascensores a mi derecha. En cuanto llegué al segundo piso, y noté el número 23 ante mis ojos, supe que algo dentro de mi fabuloso plan fallaría. Pero no me importó.

Muchas cosas ya estaban jodidas en mi vida. Edward. Mi nula posición económica. Las pocas posibilidades que tenía para estudiar la universidad. Edward. El tener que buscar un trabajo que arruinase todos mis sueños. Y sobre todo Edward.

Por ello, decidí dejarme llevar a donde el destino y mi falta de cordura me llevara. Al menos por una noche, quería sentirme libre y sin ataduras, sin correr el riesgo de encontrarme a Masen con otra en mi habitación, y escuchar como cada rescoldo de mi corazón se quebraba aún más.

Toqué la puerta con extrema delicadeza, haciendo que mis nudillos sintieran la tersa superficie de madera tallada. Y dos minutos después, esta se abrió, mostrándome a una viejita bajita y enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en los labios.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con voz molesta, mientras un par de risas se escuchaban al fondo de nuestra conversación.

—Verá…—y entonces mi cerebro se congeló.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que buscaba?

No podía llegar ante una monjita, y decirle que quería deshacer mis penas en brazos de un rubio europeo, que no entendiera ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quiero…ver a Stefan Ivennovski.

—No se puede—gruñó la pequeña viejecita, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por causa de la ira—él está castigado por la falta de orden en su habitación. Ninguno de los hermanos puede salir.

—¿Qué no se puede? —preguntó una voz elegante y divertida, mientras dos manos blancas se apoderaban de la cintura de la monjita.

Ante mis ojos apareció un hombre sonriente, con los ojos verdes grisáceos más llamativos del mundo. El cabello lo tenía rubio, y despeinado por completo. Y el pecho se le formaba a la maravilla, con el buso azul que parecía fundirse como una segunda piel en sus pectorales. No evité que mis ojos recorrieran su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y hacerlo fue algo realmente desconcertante.

Los pantalones que llevaba iban hasta la rodilla, y sus pantorrillas lucían bien tonificadas, contrastando con el fuerte color violeta de sus zapatillas de piso.

—¿Buscabas a alguien? —preguntó él, mirándome con ojos divertidos. No pasé desapercibido el chasqueo que produjo con su lengua.

—A tu hermano Stefan—respondió la viejita por mí, deshaciendo el abrazo de quién supuse era Vladimir. Él se situó a lado de la monjita y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Bueno, no crreo que quierra atenderrte—murmuró Vladimir con una voz divertida, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Sin necesidad de medirlo, sabía que me sobrepasaba por lo menos con una cabeza de altura.

—La verdad, es que tu hermano y yo nos conocemos desde hace un par de días—murmuré tomando aire, para llenar mis pulmones. Nuevas mentiras. La Bella valiente estaba saliendo a flote con ayuda de los nervios, y las ansias por borrar la estúpida sonrisa de los carnosos labios de Vladimir. —Me llamó hace un par de minutos.

—No lo crreo—respondió altivo, acentuando su pronunciación en la letra R. Supuse que sería un defecto propio de su lengua nativa. —Conozco a todas las chicas con las que Stefan ha salido, y tu no erres una de ellas.

La monjita clavó sus aturdidos ojos en Vladimir, y luego de mirarlo por varios segundos se adentro en el salón, dejándome a solas con el espécimen rubio.

—Entonces…¿Quién dices que erres? —preguntó, con el cuerpo acostado al umbral derecho de la pared. Una sonrisa pícara brillaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

—Bella—respondí cortante, pero con cierto escozor en los dedos por acercarme a él, y hacerle saber quién realmente soy. —¿Puede salir tu hermano Stefan?

—Escucha—murmuró, acercando sus manos a mi cintura, y atrayéndome a su cuerpo de un solo golpe. Su nariz y la mía eran separadas por milímetros de distancia, y el destello malvado de sus ojos se adentró en los míos con mucha rapidez—sé que no conoces a mi herrmano, y que lo que quierres es un poco de diverrsión, perro nosotrros no salimos con cualquier chica…

Le sonreí arrogante.

—Verás—murmuré, atreviéndome a enlazar mis manos alrededor de su cuello—el asunto es, que yo no soy cualquier chica. Y en todo caso—susurré, acercando mi boca a su níveo y elegante oído—no vine a verte a ti. Quiero ver a Stefan.

Y con eso, separé sus manos de mi cintura, y alejé mi cuerpo del suyo, como si las manos me pidieran a gritos abandonar mi labor anterior. Pero había sido tan bueno, sentir de nuevo esa chispa de adrenalina creciendo en mis venas. Ese burbujeo insistente en mi vientre, llamándome al peligro, a las sensaciones que él podría producirme.

Vladimir me miró con ojos arrogantes, y luego de sonreírme y ladeó la cabeza, señalándome que pasara al salón principal del dormitorio.

—Erres lista—susurró mientras cerraba la puerta, y nos dejaba encerrados a ambos en el gran lugar—perro tendrrás que esperrarr a que la herrmana Cecilia terrmine la rrevisión. Ni yo, ni Stefan querremos prroblemas.

—Puedo esperar—murmuré segura, fijándome en los grandes sofás que adornaban la habitación.

Era un lugar acogedor, con pocos muebles pero en tonos brillantes y cálidos. Tenía un sofá principal, y dos sillones secundarios, uno de ellos me albergaba. Las lámparas del techo producían que la tonalidad de las paredes disminuyera, para conseguir un efecto un poco más íntimo, y la única alfombra del salón se ubicaba bajo mis pies. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, y varias huellas de pesadas botas, que aunque no se manifestaban provocando cambios en el color, dejaban vacíos en la textura sedosa de la tela.

Vi un par de tazas de café fuera del lugar, y un cúmulo de basura en una pequeña mesa, pero aparte de ello, nada más.

—¿Tienen problemas con la limpieza? —pregunté, al observar a Vladimir caminar hacia mí con una botella en tonos sepia en la mano. Me la extendió sin cuidado, y se acomodó a mi lado con poca delicadeza, dejando que su cuerpo rebotara en cuanto tocó los confortables cojines del sofá.

—No en rrealidad—murmuró, bebiendo un trago de su propia botella. No supe de que líquido se trataba, y lo miré con la pregunta en los ojos. —Es solo cerrveza alemana. Pero tiene otrra botella, parra que la herrmana no nos descubrra.

Asentí, y luego de abrir el contenedor bebí dos tragos.

Era fresca, algo amarga y lo suficientemente cálida para revivir un par de células de mi cuerpo, y matar a otras.

—¿Qué buscas con Stefan? —preguntó mirándome con seguridad a los ojos. Me quedé unos segundos perdida en la bellísima tonalidad que poseía, y regresé a la superficie terrestre con el suficiente tiempo para contestarle.

—Es algo…complicado.

Vladimir se rió, y pasó un desinteresado brazo por mis hombros.

—Te rrompierron el corrazón—aseguró bebiendo otros dos tragos de su botella. Su toque se sentía cómodo, cálido, y no tuve problemas en ahuecar mejor su brazo, de tal manera que mis hombros encajaran a la perfección en aquel lugar.

—Algo así—admití, dando otro sorbo de la cerveza—Estoy enamorada de quién no debería, y tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de mi acompañante.

Me sentí feliz de poder hablar de mi situación con alguien que lo tomara tan a la ligera. Hace mucho tiempo, desde que Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de enamorar a los dos muchachos más atléticos del internado, no se podía hablar con ellas de las decepciones amorosas causadas por pendejos descorazonados. Y sentir a este desconocido cerca de mí, de alguna manera me reconfortaba.

Confiaba en mi sexto sentido, y sabía que Vladimir y Stefan no tenían nada de malo. Si había llegado hasta aquí, por algo era, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de sentir adrenalina y sensaciones extrañas, al menos una vez antes de enfrentar al hijue-puta de Edward.

—No rreparramos corrazones—murmuró, tomando un control de la mesa de su lado—perro nos diverrtimos a nuestrra manerra. Si rrealmente quierres…

—Muchas gracias, Herrmana Cecilia—murmuró una voz similar a la de Vladimir, mientras pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el corredor—esperro que haya disfrutado de nuestrra converrsación.

Vladimir se permitió reír una vez más.

—Stefan pierrde los estrribos con las monjas. No las soporrta.

—Yo tampoco las soporto—me sinceré—pero al menos ustedes tienen una salida en todo este asunto. Pueden irse cuando quieran.

—No es tan sencillo. Nuestrros padrres son bastante estrrictos, y lidiarr con ellos es más difícil de lo que piensas. —se rascó la barbilla por unos segundos, y luego me miró con ojos interrogantes—¿Erres huérrfana?

Asentí, sintiendo el punzón en el pecho ante la mirada de lástima que todas las personas me dirigían después de saberlo.

— ¿Cómo lo…adivinaste?

—Porrque dijiste que no puedes irrte cuando quierras, y porr ello supongo que te tienen aquí como carridad.

—No tienes que ser tan cruel—murmuré, comenzando a pensar que toda esta locura de hablar con extraños acerca de mi vida real, no era tan buena idea como al principio se mostró.

— ¡Hey! ¡No! —Negó con la cabeza, mientras acogía mi mano entre las suyas, tal vez como respuesta a la molestia en mi tono de voz—me agrradas, extrraña. Perrdona si te moleste, es solo que en mi país las cosas se dicen de frrente.

Le sonreí, tratando de mostrarme comprensiva.

— ¿De dónde son? —pregunté, alejando su mano de la mía.

—De Rrumania—contestó una voz similar a la de Vladimir, pero con tintes más lujuriosos y roncos.

Giré la cabeza, y encontré al que se suponía debía ser Stefan.

Tenía el mismo rostro que Vladimir, incluso la sonrisa macabra y pícara era igual. El pecho de Stefan estaba mucho más formado, y las pantorrillas que se mostraban ante mis ojos eran idénticamente deliciosas a las de su hermano. La única diferencia entre ambos hermanos era la tonalidad de los ojos. Mientras que Vladimir tenía un iris grisáceo verdoso, Stefan tenía los ojos completamente grises y transparentes, una fuente clara y límpida, donde se mostraban las emociones de una manera fácil.

Sin decir una palabra, Stefan acompañó a la monjita hacia la puerta, y la despidió con un par de palabras en un extraño idioma que no conseguí siquiera escuchar con claridad.

—Soy Stefan—habló, cruzando los brazos a la altura de los pectorales, mientras la sonrisa envidiable que tenían se manifestaba en su pálido rostro.

—Bella—murmuré levantándome. No pensé en extenderle una mano como muestra de saludo, pues sabía que más que parecer educada, resultaría siendo una fofa total. Y contrario a lo que yo pensaba, él caminó hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos, y depositó un lujurioso beso en mi mejilla, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

—Ya que se conocen—murmuró Vladimir, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios—serrá mejorr que nos marrchemos. El club lo cierran a las siete.

Stefan me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y sujetó mi cuerpo al suyo de un solo golpe, colocando sus manos en mi cintura, en un gesto idéntico al de su hermano hace unos minutos.

—¿Porr qué nos buscas? —preguntó brusco, juntó su frente con la mía y enseguida sentí otro par de manos en mis hombros, proporcionando a mis tensos músculos un masaje realmente relajante.

—Quierre que le arreglemos el corrazón—se rió Vladimir, mientras los labios de Stefan se acercaban más a los míos. No quise retirarme ante el contacto, pero sabía que resultaría pareciendo una perra total si dejaba que él me tocara sin siquiera conocernos.

—Solamente—le interrumpí, colocando una de mis manos contra su boca—necesito un poco de diversión. Y sé que pueden brindármela sin salir del internado, y sin ocasionarme problemas.

El par de gemelos se rieron al mismo tiempo, y ese melódico sonido causó una conmoción a mi pobre cerebro.

— ¿Entonces en plan de amigos? —preguntó Stefan, alejándose al menos siete pasos de mí y extendiendo su mano educada ante mí.

Suspiré conforme y tranquila. Al menos por esta noche, no tendría que luchar con un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas.

—Solamente amigos—aseguré, tomando su mano y alejándome un poco de Vladimir.

El aludido pateó al aire en un movimiento impresionante, mientras su risa inundaba el lugar.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó caminando hacia la puerta, y casi puedo jurar que daba botes igual que Alice, en versión masculina— ¡Vamos a diverrtirrnos, nena!

No supe en lo que me estaba metiendo mientras atravesaba la puerta de aquel edificio de residencia estudiantil. Pero tener la mano de Stefan entrelazada con la mía, me causaba cierta comodidad única en el mundo. Algo que nadie excepto el jodido Masen podía darme, y en lo más profundo de mi corazón, decidí agradecerles algún día al par de gemelos que se estaban convirtiendo en mi salida de depresión esta noche.

.

.

.

Tenía el cuerpo de Stefan junto al mío, y podía sentir cada marcado músculo de su pecho mientras bailábamos esa canción tan pegajosa y ruidosa. Sus manos, entrelazadas con las mías, se movían en el aire creando formas divertidas y alocadas. Mientras, nuestras caderas se movían provocativas, formando círculos en el aire, la una pegada a la otra.

Hace ya un par de horas que habíamos llegado a este bar latino.

La música era atronadora, reventaba mis oídos. Y las fuertes luces blancas, creaban una ceguera temporal en la retina de los asistentes, produciendo cierta molestia al cerrar los ojos, sobre todo si no querías perderte. El clima era fresco, había ventilación hasta en el último rincón de la estancia, pero a pesar de ello se podía sentir el calor de los cuerpos juntos, compartiendo algo tan íntimo como un baile de aquellas canciones tan divertidas como las latinas.

No sabía bailar salsa, y era obvio que Stefan tampoco, pero nos reímos mucho tratando de igualar nuestro paso al de los bailarines profesionales que yacían en una tarima delante de nuestros ojos. Por otro lado, Vladimir era realmente buen bailarín en temas electrónicos y demás.

—Esta canción es buena—murmuró Stefan, sobre mi loca risa.

Su cuerpo se junto más al mío, y comenzó a recitarme la letra de la canción al oído, mientras otro cuerpo se sumaba a mi espalda, colocando sus manos en mis caderas.

—¿Vladimir? —pregunté, algo atemorizada.

—Soy yo—aseguró divertido, después de depositar un beso en mi mejilla—tú solo disfrruta.

El ritmo era incesable, y las palabras del cantante rebosaban de felicidad y lujuria. Ambos gemelos bailaban contra mí, y yo trataba de conseguir igualar la fuerza de su radiante energía, moviendo mi cuerpo y mis hombros, pero resultaba difícil, mientras ambos se restregaban contra mí guiados por la música.

Bailamos mucho tiempo más, tanto que no recuerdo cuantas canciones fueron, ni cuantas botellas de tequila nos terminamos juntos.

Solamente sabía que me la estaba pasando genial en compañía de los rumanos, y si esta felicidad era efímera—y sabía que lo era—entonces debía permitirme disfrutarla mucho tiempo más. Ellos sabían cómo divertirse, no solo era beber tequila y whisky, y bailar como tres locos desaforados formando un trío en la pista. No se trataba únicamente de mover las caderas y restregarse contra el otro a un ritmo placentero. Ellos sabían hacer comentarios divertidos, y formular chistes de cada cosa rara que veíamos en la pista de baile, una vez que los obligué a tomar un pequeño descanso.

Ambos me dieron paz al menos un momento, la única paz que conseguí en todo el tiempo que puede tardar un día.

.

.

.

Escuché el ruido de la motocicleta roja, detenerse frente a mi edificio de residencia.

Stefan venía detrás, con una compañera "especial" que había conseguido mientras yo y Vladimir bailábamos nuestras últimas canciones.

Después de que me despidiera de Stefan—o el gemelo 1, como le llamaba—con un gesto de la mano, caminé varios pasos hacia Vladimir, quién enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y besó de forma distraída mi cuello, con suaves roces de sus elegantes labios.

—Muchas grracias porr la noche, extrraña—susurró contra la piel de mi cuello. Su aliento desprendía el característico olor a tequila mientras me besaba. Se rió—prrometo volverr a buscarrte mañana, y las veces que hagan falta para escaparrnos.

—Espero eso, Vlad—murmuré atrayendo su rostro al mío, mientras hipaba por causa del alcohol y el ataque de risa de hace unos minutos—espero que vengas pronto a buscarme. Dentro de unos días…voy a estar realmente sola.

El rubio se carcajeó, y acercó sus labios a los míos con mucha delicadeza. Y estaba tan ebria que no lo detuve.

Deje que sus labios se posaran en los míos, y los acariciaran con la mayor de las delicadezas, y con una necesidad apasionante, que hizo que los huesos me temblaran. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda formando círculos, y no quiso profundizar el beso, hecho que realmente agradecí.

No sabía ni porque había permitido que me bese. Pero no me hubiera perdido la experiencia por nada del mundo.

—Adiós, Vlad—murmuré mientras lo veía montarse en su moto—vuelve por mí.

—Te lo asegurro—habló fuerte, sobre el ruido de la motocicleta. Me sonrió feliz, y realizó una pirueta con su transporte, antes de alejarse de mí, riendo como un loco transtornado.

Suspiré.

No podía formar frases coherentes para decir, y los pies estaban matándome, así que decidí deshacerme de los zapatos antes de tocar un solo centímetro del piso de la residencia.

Caminé en puntita de pies, y con una maldita risa nerviosa que buscaba arruinar mi plan. En poco tiempo llegué a mi habitación, y cuando lo hice, me apresuré a girar la perilla con rapidez. Sin embargo, una mano que yo conocía muy bien atrapó mi muñeca en un suave movimiento.

—Maldita seas—susurró girando mi cuerpo por completo—te enseñaré un beso de verdad.

Y en menos de cinco segundos, tenía mi cuerpo contra la pared, y los labios aprisionantes y demandantes de Edward contra los míos, moviéndose en un suave vaivén al ritmo que su cadera se fundía con la mía. Sus manos jalaban mi cabellera en fuerte tirones, y una de sus manos se había colado bajo mi blusa, en busca de un objetivo directo.

No quería dejar de besarle, se sentía tan bien. Tan cálido y correcto, como si las cosas fueran de esta manera, y nuestro lugar fuera besarnos para siempre. Sin gemelos rumanos, ni zorras ofrecidas rondando por su alrededor. Simplemente nosotros dos, demostrándonos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, aún cuando eso solamente fuera…desesperación.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho, y comenzó a amasarlo con mucha dedicación y necesidad, rozando el pezón sobre la tela del brasier de manera provocativa, queriendo que yo respondiese a su maldito gesto de alguna forma.

En ese instante, él necesitó respirar, y se alejó de mí lo suficiente como para comenzar a chupar mi cuello de manera demandante, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Dejando sus marcas en mi fría piel.

Eran tantas sensaciones.

El placer de tenerle a mi lado, y las ganas desaforadas por corresponder sus deseos. Y por otro lado, el sentimiento de tristeza y decepción que sabía, pronto afloraría. Las muchas ansias que tenía de clavarle un puñal en el maldito y frío corazón, y luego clavármelo a mí, para olvidar cualquier sentimiento que pueda albergar mi alma para él.

—Suéltame—jadeé, removiéndome incómoda bajo sus talentosas manos.

—¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO PUEDE BESARTE! —Rugió, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de mi pecho, sobre el brasier.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé, hundiendo mi rodilla en su entrepierna con un buen impulso.

Al instante, su cuerpo se alejó del mío, y atontado por el dolor y las sensaciones, cayó al suelo y en el mismo segundo se puso en pie, acercando su furibundo rostro al mío, bajo la oscuridad del corredor.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas besado con ese modelito de cuarta! —exclamó, atrapando mi muñeca entre sus trémulos dedos. Sus labios aún tenían dibujados una mueca de dolor por el golpe que había recibido, pero se notaba en sus facciones que, en una lucha entre la furia y el dolor, la furia llevaba las de ganar.

—¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? —le escupí, pateando su pantorrilla con las pocas fuerzas de mi pie derecho—¡A ti no te importan las cosas! —estallé, comenzando a golpear su pecho con mis manos empuñadas sobre su camiseta, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos—¡Lo único que quieres es sexo! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡No valoras los sentimientos! ¡Hijo de puta!

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, creando una fortaleza indestructible ante mis débiles golpes.

— ¡Alguien debería cortarte las pelotas! —chillé, pataleando con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo.

—Bella—gruñó ronco, levantando mi barbilla con una mano, mientras la otra sujetaba mi cintura— ¡Bebiste!

— ¡¿Y a ti en que te afecta? Si lo único que haces es dejarme…siempre. Si no te doy lo que quieres, te largas…Dime Masen ¡¿Qué me falta para ser buena para tí? ¡Qué carajos necesito! —mis gritos se escuchaban por todo el corredor, y las lágrimas habían terminado con los callos de mis mejillas, humedeciéndolas una vez más.

Me sentía vacía de nuevo.

—Bella, tienes que dejarme explicarte bonita, solo tienes que escucharme—murmuró acomodando mi cuerpo contra la pared, y ejerciendo todo su peso sobre mí, para evitar que me moviera. Selló mi boca con una de sus manos, y me miró con los ojos algo oscurecidos, y ensombrecidos por una especie de sentimiento que no pude reconocer—¿Vas a escucharme? —preguntó, enroscando a propósito su pierna derecha con la mía, para inmovilizarme por completo.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí un buen rato.

Empecé a gritar y chillar con todas mis fuerzas, pero los sonidos eran ahogados por la fuerte presión que su mano ejercía sobre mi boca, trabajando como amortiguador del sonido.

—¿Vas a escucharme? —repitió la pregunta, y a mí me tocó asentir, a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba en el mundo.

—Yo sé que te deje, pero era mi última noche de estudiante. La última oportunidad que tenía para dejar atrás las niñerías, y convertirme en alguien bueno para la sociedad.

Sabía a qué se refería, con lo de "dejar atrás las niñerías" y me dolió en el alma, saber que esa única parte que él estaba dispuesto a compartir conmigo, se había ido con el agua de la cañería y en la habitación de alguna puta del internado.

Gemí de dolor, y un río de lágrimas surcó mis mejillas por milésima vez.

—No tienes que llorar, cariño—murmuró con una voz algo débil—pero tenías razón en eso. Yo no podía quitarte lo más valioso que tienes, solo por satisfacer un deseo carnal. Yo quiero que sea alguien especial quién este contigo, esa primera vez. Y no voy a ser yo, mi vida. —Se rió, algo amargo—No puedo ser yo, porque soy demasiado sucio para ti, muy poca cosa. Y debe haber un hombre ahí afuera, alguien con los cojones suficientes para dar su vida por ti. Alguien menos cabrón que yo, que no te haga llorar tanto, y que te quiera más. Que sea lo suficientemente valiente para emprender un camino contigo. Y yo no soy así. Soy frío, superficial, vacío. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, excepto sexo. Y ya me dejaste muy claro que no quieres eso.

Suspiró, y alejó su mano de la mía.

Pero a estas alturas, no tenía ganas de chillar, ni gemir…ni siquiera tenía deseos de hablar.

—Lo que yo quiero se puede conseguir fácil, Bella. Es solo un buen polvo, saber fajar, y tendré a la rubia tonta que quiero para esposa. Pero lo que tú quieres, eso es un "felices por siempre" que solamente un hombre que sepa amar puede darte. Yo no. No soy capaz de amar, porque nadie excepto tú, me ha demostrado amor en toda mi vida. Y no sé cómo construir esa vida hermosa y profunda que tú quieres, solamente sé vivir como soy, hueco, vacío por dentro. Y no quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero dejarlas tal como están…quiero que alguien más tome mi lugar en tu corazón, porque yo no puedo…nunca, nunca voy a poder.

Liberó mi cuerpo, y desenroscó su pierna de la mía, dejándonos unidos únicamente por nuestras frentes.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Edward? —le pregunté en un susurro, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza.

—Te quiero, Bella—respondió con un murmullo—pero no soy suficiente. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Así que no voy a cambiar las cosas. Porque no quiero dejar de ser quién soy, ni como soy. Y no lo haré, ni por ti ni por nadie.

Depositó un beso en mi frente, y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor.

—¡Eres un puto cabrón! —Exclamé con todo el aire de mis pulmones—¡Yo no quiero a nadie más que a tí! ¡No tienes huevos para luchar por lo que quieres! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!

La voz se me quebró en la última frase, y deje escapar un sollozo agónico, mientras mi cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared. Y los hombros se me desarmaban por el peso del mundo sobre ellos.

Él regresó la vista a mí, y me sonrió sin ninguna sensación en el rostro, antes de que su silueta se entremezclara con la oscuridad del corredor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales:** _siliviafarro. Caro. Bere. Cullen. Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. Ilovemybaby. yasmin-cullen. Ludwika Cullen. AagussBlack. Prettypurple. _

**Chicas, sé que me he tardado, pero reescribí este capítulo varias veces, tratando de conseguir demostrar lo que en realidad Edward piensa. ¿A qué es bien cabrón?...Quiero que sepan que me encantaron todas sus palabras, son muy hermosas y apoyan a la historia de una manera fabulosa. El próximo capítulo lo tendrán dentro de unos días. Estoy de vacaciones y pienso dedicarme a escribirlo, porque viene lo bueno XD. Muchas gracias a las alertas y favoritos. Son ustedes un amor. Y bueno...*sonrojada* como hoy es mi cumple, no pude subirles el capítulo antes, espero que no se molesten por eso. :D**

***Las canciones están en mi perfil, y la portada de la historia también.**

***Stefan y Vladimir Ivennoski son interpretados por Max (Mitch Hewer) de Skins. Hay imágenes de mis propios rumanos en mi profile.**

** *No se olviden de dejar sus hermosos comentarios. Desde hoy rige la regla REVIEW=PREVIEW Cada uno de ellos apoya a la historia, aún cuando solo diga, apesta, me gusta, te leo, mejora esto. Todo se vale. Así me ayudan a mejorar a mí y a la historia. Y si conseguimos 10 reviews lo más pronto posible, tendrán el capítulo enseguida.**

**Muchos besos**

**valhe**


	5. Cuando la memoria cede

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—4—

"_Cuando la memoria cede"_

* * *

Torn—Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

_12 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía los oídos completamente fundidos en gemidos y _ruiditos_ incidentes.

Suspiré, llena de cansancio, y sacudí la cabeza antes de hundir la nariz en la almohada.

Ray y su novia siempre causaban _ese_ tipo de problemas durante las mañanas, cada día de mi vida. Me había ahorrado unos buenos dólares con ellos durmiendo en el apartamento a mi lado. La compra de un despertador se veía realmente innecesaria, si le buscábamos un buen punto a la situación.

Me revolví un par de veces más entre las sábanas, y luego, tomando aire, levanté mi cuerpo, desprovisto de alimento.

La habitación era realmente pequeña. Las paredes de color violeta alegrón, como el de las flores, y la puerta de un café oscuro tirando a negro. Miraba cada día de mi vida el mismo entorno, y lo cierto es que nunca me aburría de él. Era como recordarle a mi conciencia donde estábamos, y que debíamos hacer para conservar este pequeño hogarcito que tenía.

Amarré mi cabello en una rápida coleta, y caminé un corto tramo hasta la cocina, saqué la masa para tortitas de la refrigeradora y luego el jugo, que serví en tres vasos.

Salí de la habitación, con la plena seguridad de que la novia de Ray haría las tortitas en cuánto escuchara la ducha encendida. En cuanto llegue al baño, tomé una toalla limpia y le concedí al agua el maravilloso honor de quitarme la pereza de toda una noche.

En mi corta vida, tenía pocas cosas acertadas.

No estoy muy segura de cuáles son correctas, cuáles están hechas para mí, y cuáles fueron, o son, un desastre completo, pero vivo con todas ellas, de la forma en la que la vida me permite vivirlas.

En todo este tiempo, muy pocas cosas buenas me han ocurrido. Más suman las cargas negativas que las positivas, y puede que en algunas ocasiones, el balance se convierta en perfecto, otorgándole así, un matiz divertido a mis días. Pero la alegría no completa la situación en la que sobrevivo.

No tengo una vida mala, y lucho todos los días que tengo de vida para conseguir lo mejor que yo misma puedo darme. Y puedo decir, con la mayor de las seguridades, que tengo justamente lo que necesito, ni un alfeñique menos, ni un alfeñique más. Solo lo que me hace falta. Y eso me gusta.

Me agrada ser quién soy, estar donde estoy, y vivir como vivo. Es parte de mí, y esto, poco a poco me ha convertido en una pequeña esquirla de acero, capaz de soportar frío, calor, suelo, cielo y blanco o negro.

A veces echo de menos a los que debieron ser mis padres. A la madre rubia, con ojos oscuros y sonrisa en el rostro pálido. O a los hermanos rechonchos, divertidos, pícaros, que siempre pudieran sacarme una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siempre quise un buen papá. Alguien que me ayudará a ser más fuerte, más reñida, más dedicada a mi ser. Pero no lo tuve, y las monjitas del internado hicieron su mejor trabajo al crear la coraza que tengo. El escudo más bonito y brillante de toda mi vida. Esa máscara que utilizo en mi rutina, para rechazar a los que me hacen daño, para ignorar a quienes deben ser ignorados, y para aceptar con duda a quienes parecen ser buenos.

Desde que salí de internado, mi vida fue un poco más difícil de lo normal. Pero aprendí a manejarlo, como he manejado mis problemas desde que tenía tres años. Perdí muchas cosas cuando abandoné ese lugar, y aunque resultó un paso duro de dar, simplemente seguí el camino, tal y como lo había planeado aquella noche, cuando decidí crecer al menos un poco para poder sobrevivir.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos.

No quería pensar en nada que trajera de vuelta el pasado a mi vida. Mi presente está tal y como lo quiero, y los fantasmas de tiempos pasados no son los mejores aliados cuando quieres olvidar a algo. O a alguien.

Me enrollé en la toalla, y salí de la ducha que colindaba con el dormitorio. Luego me coloqué de mala gana el uniforme de la cafetería, que consistía en pantalones vaqueros, zapatos de cordón y la graciosita playera a rayas rojas y amarillas.

Mi cabello chorreaba gotitas de agua por todo el piso de madera vieja del departamento, pero me divertía viendo a la señora Hart rabiando por mi culpa. Así que solamente lo até, sin secarlo.

Caminé con el morral en mi hombro hasta la cocina, y allí encontré al amor de _mi_ vida, abrazado al amor de _su_ vida.

—Hola, bebé—saludé con un beso en su mejilla, luego de sonreírle a la bonita muchacha que me miraba con ojos curiosos.

—Hola, cariño—me respondió el saludo, con una risa divertida—Amellie ha hecho el desayuno por nosotros.

—¿Entonces te llamas Amellie? —le pregunté, mirándole con ojos burlones.

Ella se rió, con notas agudas y diversión en los ojos.

—¿Entonces te llamas Bella? —respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Desafiante, a punto de sacar las garras si fuese necesario.

—Ray—suspiré con tintes melodramáticos—esta vez, te conseguí una muy lista. Me agrada esta chica.

Él se rió, y enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha.

—A mí me encanta, mucho más que a ti—ronroneó besándole la sonrojada mejilla—Y bueno, sé que es importante para ti conocerla, así que la traje.

—Mmm—murmuré bebiendo dos tragos del fresco jugo de naranja que la niña había servido—es buena cocinera—alagué terminando el líquido del vaso—aunque aún no pruebo las tortitas, pero confió en que serán igual de deliciosas.

Amellie volvió a reírse, y hubo algo en sus hoyuelos que me llamó la atención. Como si la recordara de otros tiempos.

—Espero que no te haya molestado la sinfonía de ayer por la noche—se mofó Ray, extendiendo dos sillas para mí y su novia—Mi Lily estaba un poco traviesa.

Ella enrojeció, y sentí tristeza por ella.

Ray era igual con todas las mujeres. Sean importantes o no. Él siempre hacia que pasemos vergüenza ante el resto de personas, y se divertía viéndonos con los cachetes colorados por la hemoglobina.

—Déjame en paz—murmuró ella, clavándole los brillantes ojos azules.

_Yo la conozco de algún lado._

—No somos países, cariño—susurró besándole la mano, mientras sus oscuros ojos centelleaban por la picardía típica de él—así que no te puedo declarar la guerra.

Rodé los ojos. A veces Ray era demasiado agrio con sus chistes.

—Muy divertido—me mofé, colocando dos tortitas del cesto en mi plato—¿Me pasas la miel, por favor?

Ray asintió, y me la entregó con rapidez.

—¿De dónde eres, Lily? —le pregunté a la niña, embadurnando mis tortitas de la salsa dulce.

—Nací en Londres—respondió mirando a su novio significativamente—pero viví con mis padres una temporada en Chicago. Hace unos años conocí a mi hermano en Washington, y no me he despegado de él desde que tengo doce.

_¿Washington?_

—¿De qué parte de Washington? —continué con el cuestionario, tratando de ser casual. Aunque el jugo de hace unos minutos se atoró en mi garganta, de la nada.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—Ray miró su reloj y sin regresarme la vista, tomó la muñeca de su novia, tratando de levantarla de la silla.

—Deja que responda, Ray—exigí levantándome de la mesa. Juntaba los dedos desesperada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquella palabra no saliera de sus labios.

Ya no era solamente la ciudad, era el parentesco que ella tenía con su bendito _hermano_. Entonces, entendí las muchas excusas que Ray utilizaba para no presentármela. Todas las mentiras, y el nerviosismo en su voz cuando hablaba de Amellie.

—Bella, el señor Watson no permite retrasos…

—Es mejor que le diga—susurró Lily mirándole con ojos de cachorrito—Ray, tengo que hacer esto. Si Bella y yo vamos a ser amigas, la sinceridad tiene que primar sobre el resto de cosas.

—Lily—advirtió Ray. Sus pómulos comenzaban a encenderse, y la mandíbula tensa y encajada no era una buena señal.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa algo temerosa me miró a los ojos, antes de responder:

—De Forks.

* * *

_17 de Julio del 2003_

_Washington, Forks._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

—Bella, tienes que entender que esta no es la salida adecuada—rogó Alice, mirándome con ojos desesperados. Rosalie esperaba tras ella, con la punta de su tacón golpeteando el frío suelo, a dos metros de la motocicleta de Vladimir.

—Esto es algo que debo hacer, Allie—le sonreí, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Realmente quería hacerlo, era uno de mis principales sueños—Estoy graduada, y no tengo a dónde ir. Soy huérfana, y estas monjitas han dado todo de sí por mí, es hora de que les retribuya, aunque sea una milésima, de todo el amor que ellas sí pudieron darme.

—Ven con nosotras—intercedió Rosalie, con sus brillantes cabellos ondeando por la fuerza del viento y la próxima llovizna—la enana o yo podemos darte lo que quieres. Una casa, una familia. Carajo, Bella, con nosotros no te faltará nada.

—Sabes que no, Rose—suspiré, sintiendo las gotas de agua cayendo sobre mis hombros descubiertos—Irán a la universidad, ambas. Y sus padres, por supuesto, no gastarán ni un centavo en mí. —Me reí, sintiendo la libertad filtrando cada poro de mi cuerpo, mientras la lluvia empapaba mi poca ropa y la cabellera perfecta de mis dos amigas—No soy una mantenida, y quiero hacer esto por mí misma, chicas. Y esta es la única forma que conozco.

—No conoces a Vladimir—rezongó Alice, negando con la cabeza—piensa dos veces a donde te llevara todo esto. Ni siquiera tienen algo serio…

—Yo no quiero nada serio—murmuré divertida, escuchando el rugir de la motocicleta cerca de mí—Entiendan que esta es mi decisión. Hace dos días termine mi ciclo en este lugar, y no pienso quedarme un segundo más.

Cerré los ojos, y les di la espalda mientras el frío viento de Forks levantaba mi cabello.

Cuando llegué a Vladimir, me acomodé detrás de él, enrollé mis brazos en su cintura y deje caer la cabeza en su fuerte hombro. El morral estaba en mi espalda, y las gotas de agua dejaban que la esencia de Vladimir se filtrara en mis fosas nasales, dejándome el exquisito sabor exótico en los labios.

—Las quiero, mocosas—murmuré al aire, mientras se escuchaba sobre mi voz el crujir de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

* * *

_12 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Malo.

Esto realmente resultaba malo. Qué el verdadero amor de la única persona buena en mi vida sea de Forks, realmente resultaba malo.

—Es un lugar muy lluvioso—me aclaré la garganta, y traté de terminar mi desayuno a la velocidad de la luz, antes de tener que salir huyendo por causa de las interrogantes de Ray, que cada día eran más grandes.

—Espero que no te molestes mucho—murmuró la muchacha bonita, con los cabellos alborotados por el viento filtrándose de la puerta—Ray me ha dicho nada, pero supongo que no te gusta el lugar…

—Forks no es para mí—respondí levantándome de la silla. Caminé hacia el sofá y tomé mi morral y la chaqueta del perchero. No quería preguntas, ni respuestas, ni soluciones a asuntos que debieron quedarse malditamente enterrados en el pasado, y nunca volver a salir.

—Bella—me regañó Ray, tomando de la mano a su novia y llevándola hacia la puerta de salida del departamento.

—Lo siento, Ray—me disculpé, sin poder regresar la vista—a ambos, lamento haberles arruinado el desayuno. Pero tengo que irme, en mi empleo tampoco aceptan tardanzas.

No me despedí, solamente descendí las escaleras a paso firme, sintiendo el peso del paso de los años sobre mis hombros, como si haberme ido de aquel lugar fuera una cruz rígida de acero, que parecía ser el karma de mi vida.

—¡Tendremos que hablar de esto, Bella! —exclamó la gruesa voz de Ray Swan, antes de que la puerta del edificio fuera azotada por mis dos pequeñas manos.

No esperé al autobús de cada mañana, decidí caminar por mi propia cuenta. Sintiendo cada gota de esperanza filtrarse en mi cuerpo, emergiendo del cielo nublado y positivo de Detroit, mi único y verdadero hogar.

* * *

_23 de Septiembre del 2003_

_En algún punto, entre los est__ados de Wyoming, y Dakota del Sur._

* * *

—¡¿Entonces ese es tu maldito plan? —exclamé entre los sonidos incidentemente fuertes de los truenos. El cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, y los únicos debajo de toda esta estúpida situación, éramos Vladimir y yo.

—Tengo que rregrresarr—murmuró con el contorno de los ojos oscuro y plateado, formado por el gran peso de las ojeras en las que se habían convertido sus profundos y azules ojos en estas semanas. —Mi madrre está muy grrave. Papá necesita nuestrro apoyo, yo y Stefan somos lo único que tiene…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? —pregunté con la voz hecha hilachos. El cuerpo entero me dolía, desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello de mi pobre y deshecha cabeza—llevamos meses viajando. Podías simplemente abrir tu maldita boca rumana y decir algo…

—¡No sabía nada! —exclamó, hundiendo los dedos en la mata rubia que resultaba siendo su cabello—hubierra evitado toda esta locurra a tiempo, no soy un inconsciente…

—¡No, qué va! —me mofé pateando el soporte metálico de la motocicleta con todas mis fuerzas—eres perfectamente consciente de todo lo que conllevaba salir del internado en una simple motocicleta…

—¡No tengo una solución factible! —chilló, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi escuálida cintura. Abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada, la nariz se me dilató por el fuerte olor a cigarrillo y fragancia masculina, y los labios me temblaron como cada ocasión que el gemelo uno se me acercaba. Mi cuerpo no pudo reaccionar, de manera contraria, mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello actuando por puro impulso. —Bella, errres imporrtante parra mi…ven conmigo. Vamos juntos a Rrumania, sé mi novia…ya no algo simple, ya no un juego. Seamos algo parra el otrro…

Gemí de frustración.

Me había prometido a mí misma evitar esto. No quería escuchar jamás esas palabras. No podría vivir con el dolor del autoconocimiento, de haberle infringido a alguien más el daño que llevaba dentro del corazón. Nada de sentimientos, nada de amor, ni de ilusiones, ni falsas expectativas. Solamente vivir el día a día.

Le sonreí, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder decírselo. Pero lo cierto es que sabía que jamás las hallaría, sin importar cuán exhaustiva fuera la búsqueda. Cuando un corazón se rompe, no existen palabras, ni gestos, ni nada que pueda repararlo. Simplemente hay que dejarlo ir, antes de que la herida se vuelva más y más profunda, y termine hiriendo a inocentes por causa de culpables.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso que me pides—susurré contra su cuello. Hundí mi nariz allí, consciente de que sería la última vez en percibir su fuerte y atorrante aroma. —Me conoces, Vlad. Sabes cómo estoy hecha por dentro.

—Conmigo puedes cambiarr—murmuró besando el tope de mi cabeza—durrante todos estos meses, solamente hemos sido tú y yo. Y la hemos pasado mejorr que nunca, de hecho mejorré un poco mi inglés, y tu aprrendiste algunos térrminos rrumanos.

—No puedo darte algo que no tengo—le susurré contra el oído, besándole la mejilla tan suavemente como pude. Quería guardar los mejores recuerdos de él, y de todos los momentos hermosos que viví a su lado. Le miré a los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban de las comisuras de mis ojos.

Era tan difícil decirle esto a Vladimir.

Él era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y estaba completamente segura que lo sería por siempre, sin importar el vínculo deshecho del tiempo, de los años, o de la pérdida de sentimientos. Una parte de mí es de él, y estaba segura, se quedaría en ese rumano corazón hasta el fin de los hombres.

Suspiré.

—Eres realmente importante para mí, Vlad. Te has convertido en poco tiempo, en una de las pocas personas que forma parte de mi corazón, de mi alma. Todas estas semanas viajando juntos solo me han demostrado lo fabuloso que eres, y lo increíble que puede ser estar con alguien de buen corazón. —Cerré los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas antes de hundirme en el claro mar de su mirada—Pero simplemente no puede ser. Me gustas como eres, así de liberal, y fue por eso que te escogí a ti, en vez de Stefan. Él, con todas sus reglas no funciona para mí, pero tú sí. Funciona para mí, de este modo Vlad, si quieres más de mí, cruzas una línea que debe mantenerse extrema, sin que nadie la toque.

—No, Bella—me sujetó las muñecas con determinación, y me miró de una forma que estremeció hasta la última punta de mis cabellos. Era pura ira, dolor, y cansancio por un motivo que no pude reconocer—Sé que estás herrida, perro no es rrazón suficiente parra alejarr de ti las cosas buenas que la vida te ofrrece. Piensa en el futurro, en todos tus sueños…yo puedo darrte eso y mucho más…

—No quiero nada de eso—susurré clavando mis desesperados ojos en los suyos. —Solo quiero ser libre. Libre de todo lo que me pueda atar a un lugar, a una persona, libre del tiempo que me consume.

—Siemprre hay que cosas que te atarran a algo, momentos, rrecuerrdos…

—No me importan los momentos, y tampoco los recuerdos—murmuré, mientras él aflojaba su agarre y me dejaba en libertad—son solo huellas de las cosas que viví. Pero no me siento atada cada noche, cuando recuerdo tu rostro comiendo una copa de helado de doce bolas, o nuestras fotografías en esa asquerosa cabina en medio de la carretera. Eso solo me hace feliz…

—Puedo hacerrte feliz—gimió empecinado, con la cabeza a punto de reventarle por la ira—currarré el mal de Cullen, te sanarré—susurró con el pecho jadeante, mientras las respiraciones se acortaban y alargaban de manera aleatoria. Sentí una opresión muy grande en la boca del estómago, y la piedrita inmensa en el centro de la garganta, ejerciendo una fuerte presión para quebrarme las cuerdas vocales, y evitar volver a dañar a las personas con las palabras.

—No estoy malherida—murmuré dándole la espalda. Tomé mi morral viejo, y me acomodé la capucha sobre el cabello—estoy dañada, por dentro Vlad. —Incrusté mi mirada en la suya, y con fuerza, procuré tragarme las lágrimas—no es como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho, esperando por un amor tan grande que lo llene. La vida se me hizo añicos por ese imbécil, y es mi trabajo seguir adelante. No puedo dejar que nadie haga algo que depende únicamente de mí. Si tuve la valentía suficiente para enamorarme de un hombre que no sabe amar, tengo los suficientes pantalones para aceptar lo que hice, y tratar de recompensar esa parte de mi vida con mis propias manos. El daño que tengo, Vlad, nadie más que yo puede curarlo.

Enrollé mis brazos en su cintura, con tanta fuerza que mis uñas terminaron clavadas en la palma de mi mano derecha. Y después de depositarle un pequeño beso en el centro de ese pecho amplio que tenía, me alejé de él a pasos cortos, y antes de darle la espalda le hablé:

—Alguien va a amarte, Vlad. Alguien tan bueno, que no tendrás que reparar nada, porque no causas daño en las personas. Te mereces a alguien completo, con un corazón lleno de amor para dar, no un grupo de esquirlas de corazón. Te mereces tanto amor, como el que te puedan dar. Incluso más.

Le di la espalda, y cuando estaba a 23 pasos de la motocicleta, escuché el rugir de la Dominant retronar por todo el largo corredor de aquella carretera.

* * *

_12 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Restaurante de Comida Rápida, proveedora de alimentos ricos en grasa saturada "Hamburguesería Saturday & Friday"_

* * *

Los recuerdos siempre rondaban mi cabeza.

Parecían moscas asquerosas, con largas patas y cabezas multiojos, persiguiendo la basura desde cualquier punto. Porque eso era mi pasado, basura.

No existe un solo momento que recuerde solo con mis amigas, o solo con Emmett o Jasper, que valga la pena. Edward siempre estaba entre ellos, colando su mano sobre mi vientre, o entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Con aquella sonrisa tan estúpida y torcida, grabada en los labios rosáceos como una señal de victoria ante el resto de personas.

Me fui de Forks, cuando el primer respiro de libertad se presentó ante mis narices. Yo, en ese pútrido pueblo, no tenía nada que buscar, hacer o _amar._ Y a veces creo que ni amigos habían quedado de tantos años en la misma barraca de internado, excepto las monjitas, que por supuesto siempre apoyaron mis ganas de salir adelante, mi profundo deseo por ser alguien en la vida sin necesidad de dinero, ganancias o sexo. Quería ser alguien amado, merecía ser amada de todas las formas posibles, con una persona buena, dispuesta a dejar su vida en Rumania, como lo habría hecho Vladimir por mí.

Cada vez que recuerdo su rostro ante mis últimas palabras, me restriego en el pozo de la inmundicia al notar el dolor que nos causé a ambos. Puede que él no pudiera sanarme, pero me hubiera amado como yo quiero, y más de lo que yo quería en aquellos tiempos. Me arrepiento de no haberlo seguido hasta el fin del mundo, aún a pesar de todas las cosas malas que teníamos como amigos con derecho, y supongo que como pareja hubiéramos tenido muchas más, pero seríamos alguien en el planeta, solo por el hecho de ser amados por otra persona.

Dicen por ahí, que todos tienen a alguien dispuesto a amarte, o que de hecho ya te ama. Y entonces, hablan de sus madres, de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de la tía gorda que los crió, de los primos de la infancia, de tantas situaciones bonitas y familiares, que retuercen de dicha los corazones de las personas con profundo sentimiento. Y entonces, hablan de Dios, de la paz causa tan solo pensarlo, imaginarlo cuidándote el paso, vigilando cada tropiezo en tu andar.

En mi caso, las situaciones bonitas y familiares no existen. La única familia verdadera que poseo en estos tiempos, es Ray. Y si Dios se acuerda de mí, entonces es él quién me ha mantenido en pie todos estos años, brindándome felicidad, alegría, sueños cumplidos, ganas de salir adelante, y sobre todo, esa sensación de que no estás sola, aún si estás hirviendo en la paila del quinto infierno. Pero el otro tipo de amor, ese que rechacé y envié a Rumania, y que evito cada día de mi vida con cuanto hombre se me presenta, no toca mi puerta.

Supongo que es culpa mía.

Nunca escucho palabras buenas de mi conciencia. Esas que dicen, _él es atractivo, está como quiere, si te invita a salir dile que sí._ Mi conciencia y yo nos manejamos perfectamente, ella entiende que soy yo la que mando, y que no quiero sufrir más por amor, en ningún momento de mi vida. Por eso nunca se presenta ante mí, con sus típicas insinuaciones.

Estar aquí, trabajando, y esforzándome por conseguir algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas es lo único en lo que pienso, al menos durante los últimos ocho años. Sé que no vale la pena recordar el pasado, o las situaciones bonitas que viví junto a un grupo de personas, que a su modo y manera, me quiso, y a veces comprendo la felicidad que se graba en los ojos de cualquier persona, cuando se reencuentra con su familia, o viaja a otros sitios para ver a su madre. En contra de mi voluntad, recuerdo a mi ciudad natal con pequeños flashes de luz, cuando veo un dulce de leche en una esquina, o a gente resguardándose de la lluvia, pero sé muy bien que no estoy en la capacidad mental para regresar a Forks, aún si fuera para ver a las monjitas del internado, o para visitar al jardinero que hacía las veces de mi cómplice para entrar y salir a la hora que se me diese la gana.

Un día como hoy, había decidido hacer algo bueno con mi vida. Y gracias a Ray lo había conseguido.

—Buenos días—saludó un hombre rechoncho y con la calva inflada, los grandes antebrazos peludos se colaban por la encimera limpia de la caja—necesito hablar con el supervisor de este establecimiento—su voz rasposa recorrió todo el lugar, mientras algunas de las meseras limpiaban los restos asquientos de cerdos humanizados, devoradores de cuanto se pone ante sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Bella—saludé, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano—soy la supervisora de la mañana en "Saturday & Friday" ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito hablar de un serio contrato para bocadillos Gourmet. Al menos unos 500. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras hablaba, y me pareció escuchar al cerdito _Porky_ en la televisión, cantando su típica canción mientras el resto de dibujos animados se montaban en el pequeño autobús.

—¿Es un pedido formal o solamente una proforma? —pregunté tomando las llaves de la oficina de supervisores, desde debajo de la caja principal.

—Es un pedido oficial. Tienen bocadillos que ofrecer, supongo.

Asentí con la cabeza, y lo llevé conmigo hasta el sitio de reunión de los supervisores. Luego de entrar, cerré la puerta con cuidado y le ofrecí una silla al muy…_amable_ señor. Siendo sinceras, sus ojos no dejaban de balancearse en todos los sentidos de la oficina, desde los cuadros tejidos de la pared oriental, hasta mis piernas dentro de los vaqueros.

—Mi nombre es Jason Jenkins—murmuró con los labios resecos, incrustados en el centro de una fina piel olivácea y pálida—y laboró como jefe del Área de recepción del _Hotel Hilton Colon._ Por estos días, se realizará una reunión oficial de ex alumnos en nuestras instalaciones. Como ya sabrá, son personas de mucho capital e influencia social en nuestro medio, es por eso que estamos buscando las mejores proformas de bocadillos para la entrada de la noche.

—Soy Bella Swan—repetí con desdén, mientras deslizaba el cajón izquierdo del escritorio y tomaba uno de los catálogos—como usted habrá percibido, esto es un restaurante de comida rápida. Pero por ser el más caro de la ciudad, tenemos ciertas especialidades para casos especiales—deslicé el librillo delante de sus ojos, y lo abrí con mucho cuidado mostrando la sección de _bocaditos decorosos_—durante la noche, se recomienda una entrada amena de mariscos, pero gracias a nuestra situación favorecedoramente carnívora, ofrecemos Soufflé salado de albondigones, con una salsa especial, basándonos en los tallarines a la Bolognesi. En cuánto a carnes blancas…

Y me largué a detallarle cada plato al hombrecito, mientras los hombros se me hundían más y más y mi energía se consumía como una barra de chocolate ante los ojos de un niño.

Trabajo en _"Saturday & Friday"_ desde mi llegada a Detroit.

El dueño del restaurante es muy buena persona, y siempre colabora conmigo ante las ideas que tengo, como la de implementar una sección de _bocaditos inteligentes _en el menú especial del lugar. Empecé como cualquier otra mesera, con aciertos, desaciertos, caídas muchas y golpes en las rodillas. Pero poco a poco, labré un camino adecuado para conseguir el puesto de Supervisora parcial en las mañanas.

Mi tiempo es dividido como un pastel de cinco porciones, destinado para veinte personas.

Trabajo en las mañanas y desde las doce hasta las seis de la tarde, estudió en el centro famoso de Gastronomía y Ciencias Culinarias de Detroit, donde los mejores chefs buscan graduarse, a través de puros esfuerzos, dedicación y recomendaciones de los dueños de restaurantes famosos dela ciudad. Por la noche, trabajo en _"Almacuore"_ un restaurante Gourmet en el que la entrada, cuesta más que cualquier plato de consumo. Solamente soy mesera allí, pero tengo el cargo de clientes especiales las noches de Viernes y Sábado, eso es bastante para empezar. Y para cuando llego a casa, los pies me tiemblan del cansancio, las rodillas chocan unas con otras, y los dientes castañean por el frío. Los proyectos y trabajos del centro de Gastronomía, los hago hasta que los párpados cubren por completo mis ojos, vencidos por el cansancio.

—Entonces, señorita—habló el hombre después de media hora—necesito una tanda de, por lo menos 5000 bocaditos la noche del viernes 14 de Febrero, durante esta semana en las instalaciones del hotel.

Firmamos un acuerdo con rapidez, y entonces quedó contratado nuestro servicio para aquella fiesta _frufrú_.

—¡Bella! —chilló Kelly, corriendo hacia mí con varios sobres coloridos entre las manos—¡Te han dejado correo esta mañana!

Kelly era mi vecina más cercana, un departamento después de Ray se encontraba su puerta. Tenía el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, y los ojos más profundos que jamás he visto. Lo maravilloso y único que emanaba de su personalidad, era la facilidad que tenía para hacer amigos, y la sonrisa larguirucha que se extendía por todos sus blancos dientes. Para suerte mía, no sé si buena o mala, es mesera en entrenamiento durante las mañanas, y creo que por las tardes se dedica a estudiar enfermería.

Asentí, sonriéndole.

Luego de saludarle, tome mis dos sobres amarillos y los guardé en el morral. Ciertamente no tenía ganas de ver más facturas, que a veces ahuecaban mis bolsillos más de lo posible.

.

.

.

—¿Te importa encargarte de la mesa 5 ? —preguntó Ray, mientras buscaba en la lista de reservaciones, algún puesto cancelado y disponible para la importante pareja que esperaba sumida en desesperación, en los confortables asientos de la zona destinada para personas _importantes_.

—Estoy en la 7, la 11 y la 19 con los señores Anderson. Y no te tengo que mencionar lo difíciles que son esos viejitos para decidirse por un plato en especial—mascullé inconforme, tomando dos grandes librillos de menú para la segunda mesa nombrada—¿Por qué no le pides a Amellie que se encargue de esa mesa?

—Amellie está en la cocina—murmuró sin mirarme, con los ojos vagando por la pantalla, llenos de miedo hasta las comisuras—tiene la 14, la 16 y la 24 a su cargo.

—Entonces estamos a mano—respondí buscando alejarme de él con paso rápido.

—No tan rápido—murmuró levantando los ojos de la computadora portátil. Me miró con una sonrisa interesante en los labios—yo voy a la 5, Laura me acaba de informar problemas del tipo A-35. Tienes a la familia McCartton en la mesa 4 de la zona de ventanales. Son cuatro personas, dos de ellos, bebés.

—Tengo tres mesas—rezongué como una niña chiquita, haciendo un puchero con mi labio inferior.

—Y yo todo un restaurante por atender—susurró sonriéndome como buen jefe—hazte cargos de ellos, y consigue que el señor Watson te de una aprovechada y bien merecida remuneración, _amorcito_.

—me mofé sarcástica, entrecerrando los ojos y anotando mentalmente la idea de patear a Ray cuando llegáramos a casa.

Caminé hasta la mesa 19, y les deje a los señores Anderson su menú, con la especialidad de la casa y un sinnúmero de advertencias en cuánto al vino blanco que pensaban pedirse.

Luego de varios pasos, llegué a la zona de respaldo, donde las parejas importantes que no tenían reserva esperaban por atención. Reconocí muchos rostros familiares, visitantes típicos del restaurante por cada noche. A fin de cuentas, "_Almacuore_" era conocido por sus excelentes atenciones, recomendaciones y todo tipo de asuntos que intervengan en una buena gastronomía.

—¿Señores McCartton? —pregunté al aire, sintiendo la mirada de varios hombres sobre el delantal de mi uniforme. —¿Señores McCartton? —repetí con desgano, con la tensión entre la gente que buscaba levantarse y preguntar por una mesa.

—Es McCarthy—respondió a mis espaldas una gruesa y ronca voz, que reconocí como si fuera una de las sinfonías que escuchaba a diario mi vecina, la señora Butters.

Me giré con cuidado, sintiendo el pánico y el miedo apoderarse de cada centímetro de mis entrañas. Supuse que tenía los ojos abiertos y grandes, a punto de salirse de sus órbitas por la sorpresa que me provocaba volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo.

_Emmett._

—¿Señor McCarthy? —pregunté con voz insegura, sintiendo como dentro de mis pulmones el aire se adosaba estrechamente a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me estaba congelando allí por el terror que me causó tener ante mis ojos semejante imagen.

No solamente era Emmett quién participaba de mi nueva visión, Rosalie estaba a su lado, con aquel fabuloso cabello rubio y porte de modelo, que asustaba a todo tipo de mujeres ante sus ojos, corroídas por la envidia. Y de las manos de ambos, reposaban un par de muchachitos rubios, con los ojos brillantes y hermosos, repletos de una alegría causa de la infancia bonita que sus padres seguramente les habían brindado. Verlos así de felices, juntos, conviviendo como una pareja normal que sale a cenar con sus hijos una noche de miércoles, consiguió que mi cabeza se diera de golpes contra la realidad.

Ellos eran una familia.

—La reserva está a nombre de la familia McCarthy—murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa apacible en los labios. De lejos, noté como apretaban las manos de los inquietos mocosos.

—Supongo que debió haber un error—traté de notar segura, con la mirada distraída entre el nombre que reposaba en las hojas. Solamente era culpa de la muchacha que atiende los teléfonos durante la mañana. Allí decía, "Familia McCarthy" aún con letras chuecas y confusas, como si los datos hubiesen sido tomados al apuro, con una tembladera propia de los dedos. —Su nombre está aquí. Si quisieran acompañarme a su mesa disponible, por favor.

No miré a los ojos de ninguno.

Me sentía como una intrusa invadiendo un aura familiar que solamente le correspondía a ellos, con sus hijos y el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

Caminé los pasos necesarios hasta llegar a la zona de los ventanales, y tomando las llaves del bolsillo delantero de mi elegante uniforme, abrí la cerradura de una zona realmente reservada para personas importantes.

—Pasen por aquí— hablé extendiéndoles la mano, mientras mis pies empujaban la puerta contra la pared.

Cuando los cuatro se hubieron sentado, tomé dos menús infantiles y dos gourmet de la pila cercana a la ventana frontal. Ya qué ellos se encontraban en la ventana oriental, tuve suficiente tiempo como para respirar al menos por unos segundos.

_Esto te va a salir bien, Bella._

—Buenas noches—saludé con voz cálida, repartiendo los menús ante los cuatro lugares de la mesa—mi nombre es Bella, y seré su mesera durante lo que duré la noche. Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable.

Noté los vellos de mi nuca erizarse, ante la segura mirada eficaz y dura de Rosalie.

—Esta zona es reservada solamente para personajes importantes que visitan nuestro restaurante, así que no recibirán molestia alguna en su tiempo con nosotros. La especialidad de esta noche, es Crema de Champiñones de entrada—tomé el libretín de mi delantal y saqué la pluma insigne del local—Lomo fino bañado en especias, acompañado de papas doradas en salsa de queso verde. Para el postre, tenemos varias especialidades, como soufflés, tortas, helados y demás. —Tomé un respiro, mientras mis ojos bailaban en el dulce gesto de los dos niños varones relamiéndose los labios ante la mención de helado—Volveré por su orden dentro de unos minutos. Bienvenidos nuevamente.

Les di la espalda, luego de propinarles la mejor de mis sonrisas fingidas. Sin embargo, un fuerte brazo masculino me detuvo cinco centímetros antes de cruzar la puerta. Ejerciendo todo su peso sobre mí, Emmett estaba mirándome con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa escudriñadora.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señor McCarthy? —murmuré dubitativa, ante la dura mirada de Ray desde la mesa 26.

—¿Pretenderás entonces que no nos conoces? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras Rosalie nos miraba de reojo y jugaba a manitas calientes con uno de sus hijos.

—Emmett—suspiré, mientras él dejaba mi brazo en libertad—este no es un sitio para hablar con ustedes, aquí solamente son los clientes, y yo soy la mesera.

—Pues no en Forks no era una simple mesera. De hecho—balbuceó con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos al igual que su esposa—eras una muchacha bastante singular…

—No me causes problemas, por favor. —Mascullé, saliendo a hurtadas de la puerta.

_Respira._

_Respira._

_Respira._

Atendí a los señores Anderson con un temblor típico de mis manos, y cuando llevé la orden a la cocina, me sentí un poco más insegura que en los primeros años de mi vida. Como si una pieza dominante que me faltara, comenzara a reconstruirse en contra de mi voluntad. Saludé con una humilde sonrisa a Jhon, el cocinero, y cuando salía dispuesta a enfrentar al torbellino de "Los señores McCarthy", Ray me interceptó a la entrada de la zona de los ventanales.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con el grandulón que está dentro? —preguntó sin reparos, hundiendo sus ojos en los míos con demasiada fuerza.

—Es solamente el cliente de esta noche—respondí con voz dura. Me encontraba muy fastidiada por su poca importancia hacia mi estado de ánimo, cuando yo había resultado más que paño de lágrimas para él.

Me introduje en el salón, y tomé un par de respiros antes de regresar mi vista hacia ellos.

— ¿Tienen lista su orden? —pregunté cordial, divertida también por las miradas brillantes de los niños. De hecho, uno de ellos se frotaba las manos con impaciencia.

—Amor—murmuró Emmett, mirando a su esposa y cediéndole el turno de hablar.

—Quiero la especialidad de la casa, pero el lomo de carne blanca, con una copa de vino blanco añejo. Y de postre, una porción de soufflé de manzana. — Miró a Emmett al terminar su pedido, y él le sonrió antes de hablarme.

Mientras cada miembro hablaba, mis anotaciones aumentaban en la pequeña libretita de papel.

—Un Filé Mignon, una copa de vino tinto añejo, y el mismo postre que Rosalie, por favor. —Me miró durante unos segundos, y me sentí un poco perturbada por la intensidad de su mirada, combinada con la de Rosalie—Adam—hablando señalando a su hijo mayor, el de cabellos rubios y rizados y gestos pícaros.

—Quiero spagguetti al pesto—murmuró con su voz chillona, golpeando las pequeñas palmas contra la servilleta de su rodilla derecha—y de postre, una gran porción de pastel de chocolate.

Me reí, sintiendo la fluidez que el niño emanaba.

— ¿Y tú pequeño? —me adelanté a preguntar, mirando al pequeño niño que parecía tener cuatro o cinco años de edad. Con el cabello liso y un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano, pero aun así rubio.

—Quiero spagguetti a la boloñesa—sonrió, con las mejillas rojas por la timidez. Su voz era como el pequeño ritmo de unas pacíficas notas musicales—y un helado grande.

Asentí, y regresé mi mirada a Emmett.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué sirvo de beber para los niños?

—Jugo de frutas—respondió, entrelazando su mano con la de Rosalie—y en cuánto al helado, por favor que tenga un poco de vainilla. Es su favorito.

Asentí de nuevo, y me permití sonreírles a los pequeños antes de retirarme.

Al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, tenía todas mis mesas servidas. De hecho, Ray estaba a punto de entregarme una nueva cuando sonó el pequeño teléfono celular en mi bolsillo delantero. La pequeña pantalla verde despuntaba con letras negras, y el aviso de una llamada entrante de Kelly en el servidor.

—Swan—respondí con rapidez, mientras tomaba la porción de helado y pastel de chocolate en una bandeja plateada.

—Quieren dejarte un paquete—murmuró Kelly con su voz típica voz alegre—es de parte de… "B&W" casa de modas.

_¿Casa de modas?_

—Acéptalo—murmuré empujando la puerta con mi cadera, mientras el hombro derecho mantenía el teléfono cerca de mi oído—pero no firmes ningún otro papel que no sea de recepción. —Colgué.

Llegué a la mesa de McCarthy con rapidez, y coloqué los postres en el lugar de los pequeños, sintiendo esa felicidad propia de los infantes al ver un dulce.

—Aquí está la cuenta—murmuré guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de mi uniforme, respondiendo a un pedido del propio Emmett. Extendí frente a sus ojos el pequeño librito negro, con papeles dentro—¿Desea cancelar en efectivo o a crédito?

—Efectivo está bien. William y Adam deben lavarse las manos—murmuró, antes de guiñarle a su esposa un ojo y arrastrar a sus pequeños dos hijos hacia el baño, tomados de la mano.

_Cavó mi tumba._

—Entonces…volveré dentro de unos minutos para que su esposo cancele la cuenta—mascullé a punto de retirarme.

—¿Así saludas a una amiga después de tanto tiempo sin verla? —preguntó la sofisticada voz de Rosalie, consiguiendo que girase de espaldas y la viera, en su magnífica gloria. Enfundada en un vestido del valor de todos mis sueldos juntos, por un año, y un par de zapatos que le costarían la vida a cualquier mujer que quisiera tenerlos.

Suspiré, dando por vencido el round contra los McCarthy.

—Hola, Rose—susurré mirándole de frente.

—¡Oh, Vamos! —exclamó acercándose a mí con pasos elegantes y seductores. En cuanto me tuvo en su delante, sus brazos se enrollaron con delicadeza en mi cintura, bridándome uno de sus característicos abrazos. Le respondí el gesto con naturalidad, y luego de unos segundos nos separamos, seguras que no necesitábamos nada más que eso para recordarnos.

Emmett llegó casi al instante, y luego de cancelar la cuenta con la pequeña máquina de Datafast1 que se ubicaba en un podio especial de esa oficina, la familia entera se retiró, brindándome brillantes sonrisas que solamente el alimentarse puede provocar.

Luego de unas cuantas mesas más, me retiré a casa, con el bolso cargado de trabajos del centro Gastronómico y los pies a punto de estallarme. Para cuando llegué al piso, utilizando uno de los transportes de "_Almacuore"_ un paquete bañado en un brillante papel lila estaba colocado en la puerta de mi departamento.

Ray no llegaría a dormir, supuse que después de una noche de baile con su novia, la mejor forma de quitarse el estrés del día, lo único que le quitaría el peso del trabajo sería la misma Amellie. Así que me aventuré a cenar un vaso de jugo, y después de puesta el pijama, tomé el paquete y los dos sobres amarillos de mi bolsa. El primer sobre eran facturas de la luz y el agua, y el segundo sobre tenía un grupo de letras que durante un par de instantes no logré comprender.

_Internado de las Hermanas de la Caridad_

_Orden Franciscana_

_Miércoles 12 de Febrero del 2010_

_Señorita Isabella Marie Swan.-_

_Tenga usted a bien informarse, que la prestigiosa institución en la que usted se formó durante sus años de bachillerato, ahora es un centro especializado en jóvenes señoritas y señores, que buscan obtener una formación académica ejemplar en ciencias técnicas. Luego de varias reuniones con famosos ex alumnos, que han conseguido su meta principal en la vida, se ha determinado que por el día de San Valentín, el Viernes 14 de Febrero del 2010, se celebrarán ocho años de la generación graduada 2002-2003. Estudiantes egresados, haciendo eco en la importancia de reavivar las viejas amistades, lograron conseguir que esta reunión se realice en un prestigioso hotel de Estados Unidos, llamado Hilton Colon. En sus fabulosas instalaciones, en el estado de Michigan, Detroit gracias a la presentación de cantantes latinos y americanos de baladas del tiempo propio de esos graduados. _

_La asistencia es opcional. Sin embargo, esperamos contar con su presencia en tan prestigioso y dichoso evento. Será de tipo formal, y existirá un tipo de cena Gourmet._

_Atentamente_

_Sor Sonia Recalde._

Con las manos aun temblando, abrí el paquete sospechando las iniciales de la bendita casa de modas. Y el puto vestido dentro de la caja blanca me confirmó las únicas sospechas posibles.

Realmente, esto no me está pasando.

* * *

**Grandes agradecimientos a:** _silviafarro. yasmin-cullen. CarolineALopez. sophia18. VICKY08. (Nena, activa tus PM) Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. Ludwika Cullen. Caro. Bere. Cullen. AagussBlack. Patty. Q. (nena, activa tus PM)_

**Guapísimas, sé que prometí la actualización antes, pero estamos en inicios de trimestre, y en mi caso eso solamente dura un mes. Nos están sacando el aire y el tiempo no me alcanza. Pero hoy me di chancecito para darles el cap, y dejarles un buen adelanto de lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo, que es muy decisivo en toda la historia, a falta de los previews que no pude escribir antes. Estoy líadisima con los trabajos, pero supongo que dentro de unas semanas les subiré el siguiente. Cumplimos los diez reviews! Todas ustedes se volvieron mis heroínas favoritas. Las adoro y cada una por sus lindas palabras, y por eso me di segundos para contestar los rr.**

***Sigan dejando reviews, que son un gran impulso para seguir adelante con la historia, que desde ahora en adelante se vuelve llena de acción!**

***Visiten en mi perfil las canciones, y mis nuevas historias NY4(con un grupo de locas) y Let me go, en Violet et Noir.**

_—¿Realmente me crees tonta, Edward?—mi respiración se agitó, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron al volar por la piel de mis piernas._

_—Tu quieres algo que yo tengo—susurró besando mi cuello con la boca abierta, donde por supuesto quedaría una marca de sus bellísimos dientes—yo te quiero a tí, completa._

_—No vas a quebrarme de nuevo—jadeé, con mis manos apresadas por su inmenso pecho, y mis pies entrelazándose con los suyos—no puedes..._

_—Solo quiero enseñarte algo nuevo—murmuró besando el lóbulo de mi oído, con el rastro de su aliento cubriendo cada partícula de mi boca..._

_._

_—¡Me estás pidiendo una estupidez!—chillé, deshaciendome de su abrazo . La sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo era la única prenda que me quedaba en esos instantes—¿Necesitas una prostituta personal?_

_—Solamente te pido una oportunidad nueva, para los dos—murmuró, enroscando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura..._

**Besos**

**valhe**


	6. Analogía

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—5—

"_Analogía"_

* * *

Love&Loss—Two Steps From Hell "Poner la canción al signo *"

Aquí el link con espacios: http: / / w w w . goear . c o m / li sten / a87a 68c / love-an d-loss-two -st eps - from- hell

Las frases en negrilla pertenecen al animador—locutor de la fiesta. Leanlas en conjunto con la canción.

* * *

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo hubiese sido mi vida sin Edward Masen. Sin los amigos en común que teníamos, o todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero supongo que habría sido un tanto aburrida y mucho más fácil. Sencilla como el aire puro, ese que va directo a los pulmones de las personas y le permite respirar con tranquilidad. Sin Edward, sin Alice, todas aquellas memorias dentro de mi cabeza se habrían eliminado por completo, y ahora tendría una visión del pasado mucho más bonita, con ideas del amor más claras y relucientes.

Puede que, en parte, lo que soy ahora sea por causa de todas las cosas que viví cuando niña. Desde que, a los tres años, Edward escribió en mi frente con letras de pintura verde. Y aún me preguntó que habría sido de mí durante mi adolescencia, si esa tarde hubiese tenido que cumplir algún castigo, si todos mis impulsos por estudiar fueran nulos, y entonces la oportunidad de la beca en aquel internado de gente importante jamás se hubiese presentado.

Seguramente no sería la misma Bella.

Tendría un corazón completo, en vez de resquicios. Y mi alma estaría llena de amor por todos los novios que en algún momento pude tener. Aún con los malos recuerdos de haber tenido un final con ellos, seguiría pensando en ellos como la ilusión adolescente, durante mi época escolar. Y sin saber porque, yo no pude vivir ninguna de esas cosas.

Solo tuve a Edward en mi vida.

No fue una elección, tampoco un deseo, supongo que es algo ya escrito en mi destino.

No existe una manera certera de explicar el porqué de las circunstancias que forman parte de la vida de las personas. Son solamente cosas que pasan. Así como tampoco se puede definir en qué magnitud cuantitativa ocurren, cuanto duran o que personas intervienen en ese momento. Y si existe un Dios en algún lugar del inmenso universo, trató de pensar que hace todo por nuestro propio bien. Y ni él mismo sabe cuán difícil me resulta creerme mi propia premisa.

Después de todo este tiempo lejos de él, debió existir una señal que me mostrara la importancia de su presencia en mi vida. Pero no la pude entender, sino mucho tiempo después, y supongo que esa falta fue una de tantas fallas que cometí, en el propicio momento de tomar la decisión más pesada de mi vida.

Elegir mi auto-destrucción, o mi reconstrucción.

.

.

.

* * *

_12 de Febrero del 2010-Madrugada del 13 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, cuando horas después, y gracias a la acertada visita de Kelly, descubrí que el paquete era de "B&W" "Brandon&Withlock" Casa de Modas.

Alice y Jasper, como descubrimos en internet mi compañera y yo, vivían un dichoso matrimonio, tenían un embarazo de tan solo cinco meses meses y su Casa de Modas era uno de los negocios más provechosos de la gama Withlock Enterprise. S.A. Y bueno, ellos estaban listos para insertarme en el estúpido mundo de su reunión, solamente para ver sus caras de éxito adinerado, mientras yo salía adelante por mis propios medios. Buscando empleos, estudiando gracias a Becas, siendo alguien provechoso para este mundo controlado por personas poderosas, sin el menor grupo de escrúpulos dentro de su cuerpo.

Leí la carta un par de veces antes de contener aire en mis pulmones. Necesitaba retomar mi respiración por primera vez, después de ocho años lejos de toda esa putada de personas. Y lo conseguí. Gracias a Kelly, arreglé un par de asuntos en mi cabeza, y comprendí que el gran contrato de bocaditos de ayer, los mismos del señor calvo y exigente llamado Jason Jenkins eran propiedad del Hotel Hilton Colon, donde la reunión de los ex alumnos de mi generación se realizaría con todo éxito. Y gracias a mi receta de bocaditos decorosos.

Yo concerté ese negocio, los papeles estaban firmados por mi propio puño y las letras al final de cheque eran las mías.

Y después de tanto tiempo, me sentí como la estúpida más grande del mundo. Con o sin culpa del destino, era por mí que todo se estaba desatando. Rosalie y Emmett fueron una señal, aquella noche. ¿Y cómo mierda se supone que lo sabría? ¡Había concertado el trato hace tan solo un par de horas!

Kelly no comprendió mi ataque de nervios, y se marchó del departamento luego de prepararme un té de durazno que, en parte, consiguió calmarme la tembladera de las manos. Sin embargo, yo necesitaba algo o alguien de manera urgente. Yo quería a mi hermano junto a mí, sus brazos envolviéndome, prometiéndome paz y tranquilidad. Solamente él podía calmar esa sensación dentro del pecho que avisa la llegada inminente de una tormenta a tu vida. Esas ganas de salir de un lugar por miedo a que el terremoto llegué y te encuentre en la puerta, con la maleta lista para huir donde ni el mismo diablo te halle.

Yo quería a Ray.

Después de un par de horas en mi propio departamento, tomé las llaves del sitio y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, con los pies caminando por su propia voluntad y las neuronas actuando sin control alguno. Los ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si fuese una maníaca la que anduviera apenas un par de pasos a la derecha.

No me detuve a pensar en lo que encontraría al otro lado de la puerta, ni detecté los sonidos en altos decibeles que atravesaban el aire en forma de onda, solamente giré el pomo de la puerta, ejerciendo más fuerza de la común sobre el artefacto.

Ray me miró del otro lado, con los ojos abiertos mientras dos personas más que no reconocí plantaban su cuota de silencio en el salón. Supongo que mi aspecto le pareció de lo más terrible, y que las ganas de hablarme se desvanecieron en cuánto notó el enrojecimiento de mis ojos. No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que vio, pero sus brazos estuvieron a mí alrededor en menos de dos segundos. Y mi cabeza cayó en su hombro cuál sueño de bebé.

—¿Necesitas algo en especial? —sonreí contra su camisa, y el masculino olor que emanaba de sus poros. Ray era un chico listo, no preguntaría cosas que podrían responderse a simple vista.

—Quiero que me abraces—cuando le respondí, mi voz salió un poco más ronca de lo normal, y supe que era el efecto de haber llorado en silencio, aguatándome las lágrimas dentro del pecho mientras Kelly me hablaba de lo maravilloso que luciría el vestido en mí la noche de la reunión.

Ray se rió, y me sentí en paz por primera vez después de varias horas. Solamente uní mis manos alrededor de su cintura, y luego cerré los ojos, sintiendo como la calma inundaba mi cuerpo y daba paso al dulce sabor de un sentimiento certero.

—¿Quieres que me quede, Bella? —esa vocecita. La había memorizado durante toda la noche, mientras atendía mesas bajo el mandato de la pequeña Amellie.—Puedo descansar un par de horas en tu departamento, si lo que quieres es hablar con Ray en privado.

Eran un todo, amigos, amantes y clones del otro con cambio de género.

Ray habría reaccionado de la misma forma, y supe entonces que esa chica era la indicada para mi hermano. Ninguna otra persona en la faz de la tierra, tendría tal grado de comprensión como el par de enamorados que poblaban este departamento. Y de repente, me sentí afortunada por contar con ellos.

—Puedes quedarte—susurré despacio—quiero que te quedes.—Levanté la cabeza después de unos minutos, y le sonreí sintiéndome más fuerte que hace un par de horas.—Necesito hablar con alguien, y supongo que tú y Ray son un todo, si lo que le digo a él luego lo sabrás tú, no le veo sentido a ocultártelo ahora.

Ella me sonrió, y caminó hasta el sillón, palmeando un lugar a su lado. Entendí la indirecta, y obedecí con tranquilidad, de hecho, me acomodé a su lado y deje caer la cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo dentro de mi cerebro todas las dudas de la muchacha y su pasado en el pueblo de Forks.

—Bueno, puedes comenzar—murmuró el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano hacia mí—en realidad, Bells. Tengo ganas de escucharte, esta vez.

Me reí un poco, y bebí dos sorbos del sorpresivo té que Amellie me ofrecía.

—No tengo nada que contarte—susurré suspirando contra la melena de rizos de la niña-mujer—solo quería sentirme en casa, con mi familia.

—Siempre estaré aquí, Bella. Para siempre—repitió recordando viejos tiempos—y sabes que puedes decirme todo. Nunca te juzgaré, puede que tenga más errores que los tuyos…

—Eso no importa, Ray.

La voz de la muchachita quebró las hilachas de miedo que colgaban del techo de los recuerdos. Le miré algo asombrada, y ella solo le sonrió a su novio, con los ojos rebosantes de amor.

—Estamos juntos en esto—continuó él, después de la agradable intervención de su novia—ahora somos tres, y creo que estamos en la suficiente capacidad como para entender lo que sea que ocurra en tu vida. Solo tienes que buscarnos Bella, siempre estaremos al final del camino.

—Lo sé—murmuré tragando en seco—pero no estoy lista para hablar de algo tan soso como lo que me está pasando. Solo quería verlos—le sonreí a Amellie, y comencé a sentir esa fuerza imperativa de ternura dentro de ella—recordar que no estoy sola en el mundo. Entender que estar a su lado es algo maravilloso, y que nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Solo eso.

Amellie se rió, y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su novio.

—Creo que hablo por los dos—comenzó ella, mirándome con alegría—cuando digo que me siento feliz por tenerte a ti. Casi no te conozco, pero por lo que Ray me ha dicho de ti, sé que tienes cosas del pasado que no quieres reavivar, y lo respeto. Lo _respetamos_. Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, Bella. Pero nunca dudes que en nosotros, siempre tendrás a alguien que busque lo mejor para ti. Somos amigos, familia. Y si puedo contar contigo, entonces puedes contar conmigo.

.

.

.

Después de aquella plática, el ambiente se volvió más ligero que nunca.

Habían películas que nunca en mi vida había visto, y con ellos descubrí lo divertido que podría ser una noche con amigos. Comimos comida chatarra, bebimos más colorante con azúcar que en toda mi vida, y luego lloramos por el final insoportable de la entrega de Robert Pattinson "Remember me". No hablamos de mi pequeño problema, y también yo decidí olvidarlo de mis pensamientos principales. Me dediqué a disfrutar cada segundo junto a mi familia, y luego de dos películas más, Amellie cayó en el más profundo de los sueños.

—Esta niña es rendidora—me reí un poco, luego de cubrirla con una de las frazadas del armario de Ray.

—Bastante—suspiró él, antes de besarla en la frente y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio principal.

Le miré a los ojos durante unos segundos, y esta vez noté dentro de é las ganas de llorar durante todo un día y no volver a tierra firme durante, por lo menos, cincuenta años.

Solamente negué con la cabeza, y él se abrazó a mí con la mayor fuerza de sus grandes y firmes brazos. Buscando esa calidez que también yo encuentro junto a él.

—Entonces, puedes comenzar—murmuré, sentándome en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Él me imitó, y luego arrimamos la cabeza contra la blanca puerta de la habitación.

—Es ella—murmuró con la voz reventando de amor—la amo, Bella. No puedo vivir sin Amellie, siento que voy a explotar.

—Está bien—me burlé, acariciándole la mejilla—no encuentro algo trágico en eso.

—Tiene 23 años, y yo 28.

—Bueno, la edad no importa. Son solo cinco años que casi no se notan. Y si ella te ama…

—Tiene un hermano—masculló entre dientes, y noté como su ceño se fruncía aún en la oscuridad—su nombre es Emmett McCarthy, el mismo hombre de la rubia despampanante que cenó hoy en el restaurante.

La garganta se me cerró por unos segundos, y la capacidad para hablar desapareció de mi cerebro. Él mientras, bufó.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver con él, no soy estúpido. Tenías nervios, las manos te temblaron y estuve a punto de sacudirte en medio del restaurant, pero preferí darte la oportunidad de explicar tu relación con él, hasta hace unas horas, cuando llegaste con cara de servilleta usada. Fue entonces cuando el muy maldito decidió irse del departamento.

_¿Emmett estuvo aquí?_

—¿Él estuvo aquí?—pregunté algo descolocada.

_¿Amellie McCarthy?_

—Cuando llegaste, estábamos discutiendo sobre su maldito deseo de llevarse a _mi_ mujer, lejos de mí. Cree que por ser su hermano puede alejarla de mi lado—gruñó empuñando sus manos. La rabia que escuché en su voz fue nueva para mí, totalmente distinta a otras sensaciones expresadas de su boca—él es el problema en toda la historia. No entiende que la mujer pertenece junto al hombre que la ama, no junto al hermano que la olvidó durante tantos años.

—Emmett es hijo único—murmuré sin comprender la historia en sí—fuimos amigos durante mi estancia en el internado de las monjas donde estudié. Siempre mantuvo la misma historia…

—Para su padre, Amellie solo fue la bastarda, le dio el apellido por pura obligación, pero jamás la reconoció. Y ahora, después de tantos años—enroscó sus dedos alrededor del borde inferior de la puerta con tanta fuerza que provocó un grupo de astillas—quieren darle cosas que no necesita, mientras que durante su adolescencia, su madre y ella pasaron por muchas penurias.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de abrazarlo.

—Así es esa gente—confesé mostrándole una parte de mí en esas palabras—sin embargo, Emmett siempre fue uno de los más sinceros. No pongo mis manos al fuego por él, ni por nadie de su clase social, pero creo que no supo de la existencia de Amellie hasta hace unos años, cuando ambos se encontraron. Por eso intenta recuperarla, digamos que…él es bastante posesivo con sus cosas.

—Bueno, no más que yo con las mías—susurró mientras ayudaba a levantarme. Me tomó de la mano, y luego caminamos hasta el salón. Luego nos acomodamos en el viejo sofá que tanto adoraba.—Amellie está embarazada.

Y por milésima vez en el día, el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

—¿Un hijo?—pregunté entre respiros. Parecía a punto de tartamudear. —¡Dios, Ray! ¿Siquiera pensaste en un preservativo?

Él se rió, luego me abrazó y dejó su cabeza caer contra mi regazo.

—No me importa ser padre, y creo que puedo pagarle la carrera a Amellie, o al menos ayudarla con los gastos de la Universidad. Ella también está emocionada, sé que dejó de tomar la píldora durante un par de meses cuando comenzamos a salir.—Suspiró y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza que nunca—Siempre tuve deseos de una gran familia, y ahora que encontré a la mujer de mi vida, no veo razón para negármelo a mí, o a ella misma.

—No es algo tan simple, Ray. Tener un niño es una bendición, pero claramente conlleva responsabilidades que son, para nada sencillas.—Murmuré sonriéndole sincera—Ella también tiene sueños, aparte de los que ambos tienen en pareja. Tal vez si hablaran juntos del tema, sincerándose de lo que esperan de su futuro…

—Ella está embarazada, come más, se cansa rápido y llega a dormir con ganas…impetuosas—me reí al ver su gesto pícaro, aquella ceja levantada no siempre demostraba diversión—Sé que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre, juntos podemos sentirlo. Solo qué… Su hermano es tan complicado.

Suspiré.

—No sé cuánto puede cambiar una persona en ocho años, pero basándome en mí misma. Diría que mucho.—Me levanté del suelo y Ray me imitó, luego me brindó uno de los más cálidos abrazos que he recibido de su parte—Y si de alguna forma—le susurré—el Emmett que yo conocí aún vive, tienes una oportunidad para demostrarle que eres el indicado para Amellie. Solo…¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres para tu vida?

—Completamente—murmuró como respuesta, cuando el abrazo llegó a su final—vivimos juntos desde hace dos o tres semanas, pero comenzamos a salir hace siete meses. Yo sé que la quiero a ella, y con eso me basta, Bella. —La forma en que sus ojos me miraron, determinados a cruzar una lluvia de balas por esa muchacha, fue más que suficiente para comprender la certeza implícita en sus palabras.

Asentí y luego abandoné el apartamento, sacudiendo mi escuálida mano.

.

.

.

* * *

_13 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Esa noche no dormí mucho.

Había ido donde Ray para buscarle una solución a mi situación, y terminé siendo yo la que dio los consejos. Mi relación con Ray Swan tenía ese extraño matiz, donde los sentimientos y las vivencias se combinaban como en una paleta de pinturas distintas; el resultado para mí, era más que satisfactorio. Solo con él sentía esa paz y tranquilidad, esa maravillosa conexión establecida entre dos personas, que más que brindar conocimientos sobre la otra, regala seguridad a cualquier costa.

Cuando Ray y yo nos conocimos, yo llevaba a cuestas hambre, una cantidad considerable de tiempo desperdiciado y muchas ganas de salir adelante. Él, en cambio, tenía todas las oportunidades necesarias para conseguir éxito en la vida, pero pocas ganas de vivir ese afortunado destino que tendría. Fuimos bastante distintos desde un inicio, y llegamos a querernos como hermanos con el paso del tiempo y de las muchas experiencias que aprendimos a superar tomados de la mano. Puede sonar a embuste, pero nunca en mi vida sentí atracción u otro sentimiento de ese calaña dirigidos hacia Ray. Y conforme nos hemos ido confesando, me enteré que él tampoco los siente hacía mí, lo que forma un ambiente perfectamente ligero entre los dos.

De alguna forma, aprendimos a sentirnos como la familia que debimos ser en otra dimensión.

Ray Anthony Swan es huérfano. De madre conocida, pero desamorada, y de padre moribundo, como le decían las monjitas en el Hospicio donde se crió. Hablamos poco de su vida infantil, de la misma forma que odio rememorar viejos tiempos en el internado, para él resulta pavoroso contar sus más tristes episodios vitales a cualquier persona. Conmigo lo hizo, y aún guarda secretos, así como yo con él. Pero supongo que con Amellie las cosas han ido un poco distintas, siendo ella el amor de su vida, no puede mentirle en cuánto a ese tipo de asuntos.

No existe presión por conocer esos capítulos desconocidos, de parte de mía ni de la suya.

El llevar el mismo apellido consolidando nuestro nombre, es una de las cosas más graciosas de nuestra vida. Al ser huérfanos de padre y madre, normalmente las monjitas nos brindan su apellido, o cualquier otra persona de buena voluntad que quiera colaborar con la identidad de un pobre abandonado. Sin embargo, a él y a mí nos tocó la misma suerte de llevar un apellido colosal, conocido en los bajos mundos de la mafia.

Un hombre, Charles Swan, murió a manos de la policía durante un tiroteo causado por su aprehensión. Él tenía contactos en el mercado negro, pero no pudo casarse y formar una familia debido a las pésimas condiciones de seguridad en las que vivía. Siempre sorteando el peligro, evadiendo a la justicia del hombre junto con la de Dios. Y durante sus años de juventud, caminó por muchos hospicios dando donaciones, y brindando su apellido a huérfanos recién llegados, atribuyéndose una gran cantidad de parientes y asegurándose, de la misma forma, de que su maltrecho apellido se expandiera por el mundo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodar mi cabeza bajo la almohada, como cada noche de mi vida, me permití recordar el inicio de nosotros dos como hermanos, como una unidad fuerte y estrecha que avanzaría sobre la faz de la tierra enfrentando a los obstáculos. Y sonreí al pensar que la soledad nunca más sería un problema para Ray. Ahora él tenía su propia familia, una mujer, un hijo y una hermana menor, loca de amor por él.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos y noté el reloj de muñeca en mi mesa, el mundo retornó a su caótico lugar.

Era un día perfecto para tomar decisiones. Él día en que enfrentaría a todos los miedos que ayer por la noche, me impulsaron a llenar mi estómago de papas fritas y dulces.

Ahora soy fuerte, millones de veces más que hace ocho años atrás. Hago cosas y vivo situaciones que un niño con dinero jamás podría enfrentar, y eso me invade por completo. Me entrega una parte de mi vida que siempre añoré tener, esa capacidad de independencia y libertad que tanto amo.

Mientras dormía, no sé en qué fase del sueño en realidad, había tomado la firme decisión de acudir a la bendita reunión como empleada de mi amada Hamburguesería. Entregaría los pedidos, recogería el cheque restante del anticipo, y sería igual que en cualquier otro compromiso. Solamente trabajo y dinero, además de un par de palabras cruzadas con el chófer del camión. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Lenz, tiene dos hijos varones y una esposa con los pantalones bien puestos en la casa.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza, comencé mi rutina con todas las ganas del mundo.

* * *

_14 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Una gota de frío sudor me recorrió el cuello en cuánto crucé la puerta trasera de la cocina del _"Hilton Colon"._

Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla cubiertos por un delantal negro de tela cruda, una blusa negra de encaje y botines negros de terciopelo sin tacón. Había recogido mi cabello en un moño y tenía una pizca de maquillaje concentrada en mis ojos y un poco en los labios. Aquella mudada era, en condiciones normales, el uniforme que guardaba por meses dentro de mi armario, listo para salir a la calle en cuánto un buen negocio se presentara.

Siempre me había sentido cómoda con aquel traje. Pero en estos instantes, las piernas me temblaban y la vergüenza me carcomía la cabeza, como si llevara nada más que mi pijama en disposición de reencontrar a todos aquellos fantasmas siniestros de mi pasado.

El audífono en mi oído enviaba notas discordes gracias a la presencia de _Radiohead_, mientras de mi boca escapaban órdenes con voz fuerte. Tenía a tres empleados a mi cargo, uno de ellos, la amorosa Kelly.

—Quiero los bocaditos de pollo en la mesa central de la cocina—murmuré mirando a Thomas, él asintió y me giré para observar a Charles con Kelly en plena plática—¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! —Ambos regresaron la vista, ella se sonrojó un poco y él tragó en seco antes de sonreírme—Kelly, quiero el Soufflé salado en bandejas de plata, sobre la mesa izquierda. Charlie, los Bolognesi en la mesa derecha, con la salsa servida en un pocillo de vidrio.

No les devolví la vista, regresé al camión a paso rápido y me concentré en contar los bocaditos que faltaban por entregar.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Kelly.

—Habla—murmuré con la vista fija en las dos últimas cajas del camión.

—Tenemos un problema con la salsa de los Soufflés. No tenemos bandejas en donde colocarlos.

—Ve con el señor Jenkins y pídele ayuda—respondí de forma mecánica.

—No está—persistió, de reojo la noté con los brazos cruzados y los inocentes labios formando un puchero. —No podemos terminar de servir los bocaditos sin bandejas.

Suspiré, y me armé de toda la paciencia que mora dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Cuenta los bocaditos que faltan—ordené, entregándole el tablero de anotaciones—son de pescado. Voy por tus benditas bandejas, que con toda seguridad, están en alguna gaveta de la gran cocina, allí dentro.

Me sonrió.

—De acuerdo, Bells.

Caminé a paso rápido hacia la cocina, y antes de empujar las puertas de vaivén me detuve un par de segundos.

—¿Kelly?

—¿Si, Bells?

—Aléjate de Charlie, solo por esta noche. —Me reí un poco, y luego comencé a realizar mi labor, una vez dentro de la cocina.

Supongo que, de forma inconsciente, mi cabeza buscaba ocuparse metódicamente en otros asuntos. La perspectiva de un reencuentro que vivo alejando durante tantos años no era razón suficiente para aterrorizarme, pero si para poner en previo anuncio a todo mi sistema, listo para saltar en el primer momento en que me fuese a ver amenazada de una u otra forma.

La noche anterior había pensado mucho en este momento, imaginándolo, recreándolo dentro de mi cabeza como si fuera una maldita obra de teatro griega. Un ensayo escrito por un director amante del drama, de los sucesos fuertes y de la adrenalina que podía correr por las venas de cualquier persona ante tales situaciones, y la perspectiva que encontré dentro de mis recuerdos no me emocionó, en lo absoluto.

Si Edward llegaba a aparecer, como sabía que lo haría, no tendría porque perder las fuerzas que tanto trabajo me había llevado recopilar. Incluso me preparé de manera mental, para verlo tomado de la mano de una mujer rubia, despampanante, con los ojos azules más grandes que haya visto en mi vida y el cuerpo más esbelto que ningún otro.

Estoy lista.

No importa cuántas barreras tenga que atravesar esta noche, mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, cada tenso músculo de mi organismo quería vivir este momento y dejarlo correr como agua dentro de una antigua fuente. Estoy cansada de tener que enfrentarme a la estúpida perspectiva de verlo de nuevo con las rodillas temblando, tengo más valentía que eso y combatí lecciones más arduas y difíciles en mi corta vida, así que tenerlo frente a mis narices no me iba a desarmar. Lo había jurado.

A pesar de ello, me aseguré de que muchos otros factores interviniesen en el supuesto reencuentro de toda mi _generación_. Realmente, no iría a la reunión. Mi único tiempo aquí sería el de entregar los bocaditos cómo funcionaría de la Hamburguesería, luego giraría la cabeza y las piernas, y abandonaría aquel bochornoso salón donde las memorias hervían a fuego lento, en una cacerola hecha de inesperados reencuentros.

Recorrí la incipiente cocina durante varios minutos, revisando todos y cada uno de los espacios donde podrían encontrarse bandejas libres, y luego de varios minutos divisé una cajonera de metal, ruidosa como el demonio, pero llena de bandejas, cubiertos, pocillo y cualquier otro implemento que puede necesitarse para una entrega.

Separé unas cuantas y las coloqué en una mesa fácil de encontrar. Luego salí en dirección al camión, hablé con Kelly y me entregué por completo al despacho de todos y cada uno de los bocaditos.

No quería ver el reloj.

Normalmente tardábamos dos horas cumpliendo nuestra función en cualquier recepción y nuestra hora de salida era, al menos, un cuarto de hora antes del inicio de la _fantástica_ velada. Sin embargo, esta noche el señor Jenkins había adelantado el 50% del pago por una entrega justo media hora antes de la reunión. Según sus propias palabras, esperaba tener la comida caliente y las bebidas frías.

Como sea, no le presté atención a la antaña boca del hombre hasta que pude ver el anticipo en el primer cajón de la oficina destinada para los supervisores.

—Estamos listos—jadeó Kelly, mientras reposaba sus manos sobre el delantal de tela cruda en sus muslos—todos los bocaditos están listos, la cocina está limpia…

—Y nosotros cansados, Bells. ¿Podemos irnos? —tenía cara de niño cuando hacia ese tipo de pucheros. Y parecía compaginar demasiado bien con Kelly.

—Nos vamos ahora—murmuré sonriéndoles—acomódense en el camión, y tengan cuidado con los grandes contenedores que hay en la parte trasera. Definitivamente no queremos más problemas con el jefe.

Me deslicé fuera de mi cómodo asiento, y luego de dos pasos les regresé la vista.

—Iré por el resto del pago y vuelvo dentro de unos minutos ¿Y Thomas?

—Está en la zona de recepción de entradas—respondió Kelly, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de Charles sobre sus hombros—decidió que las personas que vienen son gente importante, y ya sabes, no puede perderse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que le saque del bache en el que anda metido.

Me reí un poco, y los dientes me castañearon nerviosos antes de proseguir con mi camino. Sentía un peligro inminente, parecía incluso receptivo a mi sentido del olfato, pero había practicado como controlar esta tensión presente en cada recóndito sitio de mi cuerpo.

_Solo respira. _

_Bella, esto tiene que salir bien._

De reojo observé el reloj amarillento de mi muñeca, y noté que las nueve de la noche retumbaban dentro de mis oídos como nunca antes, creando un odio nuevo para aquel número que tantas veces me traía nada más que felicidad al recibir mi dinero y el de mis muchachos, ganado con el sudor de nuestra frente.

Escuché la música repiquetear dentro del salón, los acordes disparejos del jazz mezclados con las risas y los murmullos inexorables en el lugar. A lo lejos, el sonido de una gruesa voz reclamando atención, y una vez logrado su cometido, comenzando un anuncio de personajes importantes, saludos para la generación y demás practicas de cortesía y diplomado que aprendí a manejar durante mis años dentro del maldito internado.

**Buenas noches. Generación 2002-2003, es para mí un honor comenzar esta armoniosa velada junto a ustedes.**

—¿El señor Jenkins? —pregunté con los dedos temblándome sin razón, a una amable señorita con el cabello teñido de un extraño color rubio, encargada de cumplir la función de secretaria en la oficina de recepción.

—Se encuentra en la oficina de contaduría, esperando por usted para entregarle parte del dinero Es usted la de los bocaditos ¿Verdad? —asentí mientras un frío inexplicado me recorría la espina dorsal. Los pequeños cabellos en mi nuca se erizaron y me sentí observaba como nunca antes. Me rasqué la nuca, impaciente—Siga recto por este mismo corredor, y encontrará una entrada específica para aquella oficina. No se pierda, y no intervenga en los saludos especiales de la reunión—añadió mirándome como si la nariz le ardiese al tenerme frente a ella.

Caminé contando mis pasos, sin agradecerle a la señorita la información que me había prestado. Respiré profundo, y un nudo se formó dentro de mi garganta por miedo a la expectación, a las ganas de regresar a la camioneta y no cobrar ningún dinero y a las ansias de jamás haber hecho tratos con ese asqueroso hombre de piel olivácea.

**Como todos sabrán, encontramos compañeros de una generación mayor a nosotros, un año al menos. Hay aquí personajes que se han sabido destacar y merecen una fiesta de reunión igual de importante a la nuestra, por ello, tenemos el honor de compartir con diez compañeros que un día fueron de la Generación 2001-2002.**

Muchas personas se movían por el mismo corredor que yo, habían mujeres bien arregladas que jamás lograría reconocer y me sentí llena de amargura por el hecho de que aquellas, habían sido nada más que mis compañeras de colegio, esa época que todo mundo recuerda con tanto cariño, la misma que a mí me había resultado soberbia y agridulce.

Viendo el pasillo, noté tres puertas y ninguna con un letrero grande informando la localización de la oficina de contaduría. Bufé bajo y me concentré en seguir mis pasos, dos de las puertas estaban cerradas y cuando busqué entrar en una de ellas me di en las narices al hacerlo, la segunda puerta estaba atestada de personas importantes, con trajes de seda, organza, cachemir y demás telas importantes. Sin duda alguna, allí algo de trascendencia ocurría y me vi obligada a apartar la mirada, muerta del miedo por tener que enfrentar a personas discordes a mi modo de vida que, con toda seguridad, querrían entablar una conversación con _la rezagada_ de la generación.

La tercera puerta parecía la correcta, y tomé entre mis manos el pomo, decidida a terminar con esta situación que se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario. Fue entonces cuando sentí un tirón en mi brazo y la fina voz de una mujer susurrarme al oído:

—Vamos Bells, necesitas entrar…

_¿Alice?_

—¿Qué demonios, Alice? —le reclamé con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas. El aire se atragantó en mi garganta cuando la encontré entrelazada al brazo del rubio que un día se encargó de brindarme ayuda en materias como cívica e historia. —¿Jasper?

—¡Bells! —chilló de alegría la pequeñita. Jasper me sonrió, tratando de mostrar su lado caballero conmigo. Ella mantuvo su delicado pero fuerte brazo asiendo el mío con ganas. Me sentí atrapada al no encontrar salida, con Jasper y Emmett flanqueando los costados del estrecho lugar.

El estrecho corredor era oscuro. De forma tan terrible, capaz de cegar la diferenciación de colores entre las ropas y demás objetos. Ese fue el inicio para que me sintiese perdida.

**Señores y señoritas, es un verdadero placer para mí presentarles a personas dignas de mi aprecio…**

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella—saludó una voz gruesa, y cuando regresé los ojos con el corazón galopando en el pecho descubrí que Emmett y Rosalie me miraban con ojos curiosos, con sus brazos entrelazados al igual que el primer par.

_¿Rosalie?_

La voz de aquel hombre se escuchó mucho más fuerte, de pronto. Y las luces brillantes y coloridas cegaron mis ojos por un momento. La confusión comenzó a llenar mis sentidos, y todas las alarmas dentro de mi organismo se activaron al escuchar pasos a mi espalda, y la tremenda risa de Alice inundando el estrecho espacio en el que nos encontrábamos.

**Con ustedes. Una de las eminencias en la Abogacía de nuestros tiempos, y una de las modelos más sorprendentes de toda la industria. Emmett McCarthy y Rosalie Hale.**

La pareja antes nombrada me dirigió una sonrisa, y después de besarse de un modo complemente ilegal, caminaron por una pequeña y oscura pasarela.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?—exclamé desesperada. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarme y los dedos de los pies se convirtieron en hielos andantes dentro de mis zapatos. EL nudo en mi garganta se hinchó y comenzó a hundirse dentro de mi estómago, provocando un dolor insoportable. La cabeza me dio vueltas, empujada por intensas ráfagas de aire y un proceso sucio de entendimiento se desfloró dentro de mi cerebro, mostrándome lo que de verdad podía ser aquella estúpida contratación de bocaditos.

Una serie de aplausos se escucharon, y las luces blanquecinas aparecieron de golpe, inundando cada centímetro de mi vista. De pronto, lo único que quise hacer fue correr, huir hasta que las piernas me convirtieran en gelatina viva. Me sentí como un pequeño ciervo en peligro, ante los rabiosos ojos de su invencible depredador.

**Frente a ustedes**—las luces desaparecieron y el lugar se llenó de una sublime oscuridad por segunda vez—**encontrarán a los dueños de la industria de la moda en nuestro país. Y a uno de los Magnates más importantes de nuestro tiempo, un hombre que sabe hacer negocios con fría astucia. Alice Brandon y Jasper Withlock.**

Ellos dos pasaron por mí delante, y mi cuerpo se preparó para correr con toda la fuerza que encontré dentro de mis piernas. Nada podía detenerme, ahora tenía libertad de huir sin el pesado brazo de Alice carcomiéndome la piel. Tomé aire, y evité buscar respuestas que supe, no iba a encontrar. De alguna forma, estar en este lugar no era más que mi culpa, si alguna vez me detuviera a pensar en las cosas que podrían resultar de una decisión no estaría aquí.

La voz del locutor se detuvo unos minutos por causa de los aplausos. Supuse que Jasper y su esposa se verían cara a cara con toda esa insípida e hipócrita gente, pero no me importó. Yo estaba lista para correr y eso es lo que haría.

Empujé a mi cabeza a obedecer mis órdenes, y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse en el preciso momento en que otra mano, con dedos largos y meticulosos, se hundía en las profundidades de mi débil brazo. Fue entonces cuando sentí que la desesperación ahogaba mis ganas de huir.

—Hola, Bella.

**Y la última pareja que presentamos, es una gran sorpresa para estas dos generaciones. E aquí, uno de los más grandes hombres en la industria tecnológica y maquinaria. Y una mujer—la voz del locutor pareció burlarse al pronunciar la última palabra, y yo no pude más que sentir lástima por ella—que se ha dedicado a los artes….culinarios. Brindémosle un gran aplauso al Señor y Amigo mío personal. Edward Masen Cullen e Isabella Swan.**

Mi cuerpo se congeló en un estado de idiotez y desentendimiento, mientras, la aterciopelada y gruesa voz de él llenó mi oído derecho:

—Sonríe—murmuró con sus labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Lo que pasó en los siguientes dos segundos no pudo ser controlado por mi cabeza, y menos por el terror que se implantó en el centro de mi pecho.

Edward—y supe que era él cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío de una manera prohibida, mientras su mano derecha era entrelazada con la mía de golpe—llevó mi cuerpo por un estrecho pasillo oscuro, y entonces el cúmulo de aplausos cesaron.

Los rostros de las personas frente a mí, antes sumidas en una oscuridad deprimente, se encendieron con gran facilidad cuando dos grandes rayos redondos de luz blanca llenaron el salón, inundando mi rostro y el de Edward. Las manos de varias mujeres de alcurnia se detuvieron en el aire antes de aplaudir, y las bocas de sus esposos se convirtieron en una perfecta "O" al posar sus absurdos y prejuiciosos ojos en mí.

Edward apretó mi mano, y yo sentí que mis dedos temblaban de los fríos que se habían puesto.

**Bueno, ha sido una gran sorpresa.**

El locutor habló, y la verdadera Bella dentro de mí se encendió.

Con los ojos llenos de rabia, recorrí el salón donde todos aquellos compañeros vestidos de Seda me miraban con lástima e incluso asco. Sus fríos ojos se deleitaban mirando mis converse sucios y el delantal de tela cruda amarrado a mi cadera.

Respiré hondo, muy hondo. Y luego, salí corriendo.

Mis dedos deshicieron el toque de Edward, y comencé a sentirme sucia por haberlo tocado, por haberle dado el tiempo suficiente como para que se riese de mí durante toda una vida su así lo deseaba. Mis piernas comenzaron una carrera donde mis pies parecían flotar sobre el brillante piso del salón, y luego del corredor.

Escuché gritos a mis espaldas, y varios pasos tanto de hombre como de mujer. Pero simplemente no podía detenerme a pensar en ello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro con una rapidez inexplicada, y los sollozos escaparon de mi boca sin pedir permiso a la misma fuerza que me había jurado mantener.

—¡Bella!

—¡Bells, detente!

—¡Isabella!

La vista se me nubló durante varios segundos, y sin sentido, me empeñé en correr con aún más fuerza. A lo largo del pasillo descubrí la puerta de la oficina por donde había entrado a este maldito lugar, y sin detenerme a pensar en el viejo teléfono celular que vibraba dentro de mi pantalón, corrí como si el demonio me persiguiese en busca de mi alma.

—¡Isabella, espera!

—¡Edward, déjala!

¿Edward?

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas por segunda vez, y sacudí la cabeza antes de aumentar la velocidad de mis pasos, faltaba _tan poco_ para llegar a la puerta y el aire se mostraba dispuesto a limpiarme de la tóxica crueldad de las personas dentro del salón. Sentí la fría y pura brisa en mi rostro, en el mismo instante en que una respiración atormentada y enloquecida vibró en mi cuello, mientras una fuerte mano asía mi débil brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —rugí sin pensar en la dirección del sonido.

_No puede ser._

No levanté la cabeza, pero me sacudí con toda la fuerza de mis brazos y piernas al sentirme acorazada por dos grandes brazos y un pecho fornido. Un maldito aroma masculino comenzó a filtrarse por mis poros, por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé desesperada, sacudiendo mis pies con la mayor voluntad de mi vida. No tenía valentía para mirar al rostro de mi inquisidor, y sin pensar en su género, hundí uno de mis pies en su entrepierna, causando que un gritito de dolor se colara por mi oído.

Me soltó por reacción instantánea, y mis piernas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, cayendo al frío pavimento de un solo golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —la aguda voz de Alice llegó agitada hasta mí. Jasper la mantenía entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Dios, Bella. Dime que estás bien.

La observé con rabia, detenidamente, y entonces comprendí la razón por la que Jasper la abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Ella tenía un vientre pequeño, de al menos unos cinco meses. Estaba embarazada como decía en el bendito internet.

—Ella está bien, amor—le susurró su marido en respuesta, besándole el cabello una vez más—ella comprende.

—Ella no comprende nada, Jazz. Fui yo—sollozó al pequeña, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo—no me di cuenta que llevaba vaqueros. No pensé…

—¡Por supuesto que no pensaste! —exploté levantándome del suelo. El cuerpo seguía temblándome, pero tenía suficiente energía como para acabar con un batallón entero, aunque Alice valiera por el doble de ello—¡Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles! ¡Empezando por ti, tonta Alice!

—Basta, Bella—Jasper me miró con ojos suplicantes, mientras sus brazos se cerraban con más fuerza alrededor de su esposa y el pequeño bulto de su embarazo—Alice te quiere, a pesar del tiempo. Ella te considera una amiga, no hizo esto a propósito…

—¡Y una mierda que lo hizo! —rugí clavándole los ojos al imbécil que buscaba levantarse junto a Jasper.

Edward yacía caído ante mis ojos, sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón mientras cada centímetro de tela se adhería a su cuerpo.

—¡Todos ustedes son una rama de imbéciles! —Alice comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y junto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Me dolía verla así, pero ella había empezado esto, y no era yo quién lo iba a terminar. —¡Son gente sin sentimientos!

—Bella, por favor—pidió Jasper con extremada paciencia, bajó los labios para susurrarle palabras de amor a su esposa, y a mi nariz comenzó a invadirla un horrible olor a suciedad. A pura basura.

—¡Un día la gente como ustedes va a extinguirse! —rugí dándoles una clara vista de mi espalda.

Me iba a marchar de ese lugar. Tenía un camión esperando por mí a solo un par de metros.

—Y una mierda, Bella—murmuró Edward tomando mi brazo—y una mierda que te vas.

Intenté comenzar a correr, pero antes de dar el primer paso, él junto mis dos brazos sobre mi cabeza empujándome contra la pared. Levanté la cabeza ante él, con los dientes rechinándome de lo fuerte que juntaba mi mandíbula y le clavé los ojos con todo el resentimiento que sentía por él.

Por todas esas oportunidades que solo él me había arrebatado.

—No hagas más difícil esto, Bells—susurró inmovilizando mis piernas con las suyas. Sentí cada músculo de sus grandes muslos bajo mis flácidas piernas.

—Te voy a decir algo, Cullen—escupí a sus limpios zapatos antes de mirarle a los ojos. Estaba imposibilitada de cualquier opción para escapar, pero no iba a dejarlo verme sangrar. Nunca me vería perder los estribos—TU y todos tus malditos amigos pueden irse a la bendita mierda.

Él se rió, se burló de mí juntando su nariz con la mía.

Sentí su aroma, cada gota de su propio perfume filtrándose por mi nariz. Sus profundos y verdes ojos atraparon los míos, y tuve ansias de darme de golpes conmigo misma por vivir esto de nuevo, por sentir cada cosa de él que me atrapaba cuando tenía 16, ahora. En un momento crucial de mi día.

—También somos tus amigos, Bella—gimió Alice, con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto—siempre vamos a ser tus amigos.

Jasper la seguía abrazando, y de repente comencé a sentir envidia por ella.

Porque Alice tenía todas esas cosas que yo soñaba tener en mi vida, y muchas más que ni siquiera deseaba, y en vez de disfrutar de ellas estaba aquí, jodiéndome la existencia de una forma que quebraba las pocas defensas que había instalado en mi vida.

—¿Sabes algo, Alice? Tal vez sería mejor para todos, que te marcharas a tu casa con tu esposo. Y dejaras de meterte en la vida de personas que no te quieren en ella—escupí con rabia, removiéndome decidida a escapar del hipnotizante toque de Edward. —¡Simplemente vive tu maravillosa vida y déjame en paz!

—No era así—jadeó mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos—yo no quería que esto pasara así…

—Pues pasó—murmuré tratando de golpear las fuertes pantorrillas de Edward.

—Escucha Bells, no lo hice de adrede—suplicó tratando de acercarse a mí—yo quería que entrases de la mano de Edward. Como todos nosotros, como la gran familia que sé que seremos…

—Nosotros NO somos una familia, Alice—espeté rabiosa, tratando de escupir todo ese fuego que me quemaba las entrañas—yo no te conozco. No te conocía hace ocho años y tampoco lo hago ahora. No pienses cosas que no son…

—Bells—jadeó ella, buscando tocarme la mejilla mientras Edward esquivaba mi golpe por milésima vez. Giré mi rostro en una muestra formal de rechazo, y escuché sollozos más fuertes salir de la boca de Alice, mientras Cullen buscaba una forma de juntar su cuerpo con el mío, aún más.

—Se acabó, Alice. Nos vamos—el frío tono de voz utilizado por Jasper plantó una semilla de miedo en el centro de mi estómago. Cuando le regresé la vista al rubio, él me respondió de una forma demasiado cortante y dolorosa.

—Lamento si molestamos tu vida, Isabella—murmuró con hastío, abrazando a Alice con la mayor de sus delicadezas. Le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros y le besó la cabeza antes de hablarme de nuevo—Me avergüenzo de tratar de buscar a una persona como tú.

Se giró y ambos salieron de aquel lugar abrazados.

Edward bufó, y yo no pude más que mirarle con mucha rabia.

Él era la causa de todo este dolor en mi pecho, del malestar recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Yo no era violenta, pero tenerlo cerca solo me causaba ganas de matarlo a golpes o matarme a mí misma.

—Genial. Jasper está molesto con nosotros, espero que estés satisfecha—susurró como si fuera la cosa más mortal del mundo—Ahora tendremos que irnos a casa y dormir. Definitivamente no regresó a esa fiesta, ni aunque estuviera loco.

Sus blancos dientes se mostraron para mí, en una clara invitación a sonreír.

Para él todo parecía ser tan sencillo. Seguro, con una o dos palabras suyas, las personas se sublevaban ante sus deseos y caía rendida ante cualquier deseo que él o su gente tuviera.

—Jódete—susurré con una cínica sonrisa en los labios, justo antes de escupirle en pleno rostro.

Su perfecta nariz quedó marcada por mi saliva, y él respiró dos y tres veces, encajando la mandíbula y rechinando los dientes por la rabia.

—No me tienes, Bella. Estoy tratando de mantener el maldito control contigo—esta vez en su voz, no hubo intento alguno de sonar graciosa o sencilla. Estaba molesto, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y las pupilas de sus ojos abarcaron todo el iris de una manera indescriptible.

Era como verlo hace ocho años, cuando teníamos ganas de comernos el mundo. Como si aquella amistad que teníamos no hubiese cambiado en absoluto entre nosotros.

—Déjame en paz, Edward—murmuré pateando de nuevo, llegando a lugares como su pantorrilla derecha.

De cierta forma, estaba aterrada.

Solo quería regresar a mi departamento y dormir allí un buen par de días, el suficiente tiempo como para olvidar esta pesadilla viva.

—Sé que tienes miedo—ronroneó después de varios segundos. Sus labios se estiraron hasta formar una mueca lujuriosa y deliciosa al mismo tiempo. Debo admitir que, sin importar el paso de los años, Edward seguía siendo aquel hombre físico que atraía a las muchachas del instituto—pero no debes sentir miedo por mí. No pienso hacerte daño alguno.

Suspiró suavemente antes de liberar mis muñecas, y luego ató sus manos a mi cintura en un rápido movimiento. Seguía inmovilizada como hace cinco minutos, pero tenía las manos libres.

—Coloca tus manos en mi cuello—ronroneó de nuevo, hundiendo la punta de su barbilla en el hueco libre de mi cuello.

Fue una conmoción.

Yo quería moverme, juro por lo bueno que tengo en mi vida que quería hacerlo, pero no pude.

Mi cuerpo se congeló en el sitio exacto donde se encontraba, y mis manos se balancearon por la fuerza del aire proveniente de la puerta del salón.

—Coloca tus manos en mi cuello—repitió con un tono divertido en la voz, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba con exquisita delicadeza hacia mi pierna derecha. En cuánto sus dedos empezaron a volar por la tela de los ceñidos vaqueros, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrerme la piel. Choques ocurrían en el sitio donde sus dedos se posaban, acariciando con sutil lujuria la piel que moraba bajo la mezclilla de los pantalones—Vamos a jugar un rato, Bebé.

Entonces mi cabeza se partió en tres grandes porciones, y cada una de ellas fue tomada por una de mis múltiples personalidades. Una de ellas tenía una pistola, y juró que mataría a quién cortara aquel momento. La segunda comenzó a gritar desesperada que la dejaran ir, que ella no quería el toque de aquel hombre ni aunque estuviera muerta, y la tercera se colocó en una posición neutra, pensando las cosas una y otra vez hasta conseguir sus deseados resultados.

—Vete al infierno, Edward—murmuró la desesperada, sacudiendo su vivaz cuerpo con ganas, tratando de librarse de los grandes brazos de Edward a mí alrededor.

—Entonces te vas conmigo—murmuró antes de besar el sitio donde mi omóplato reposaba. Así, comenzó una serie de besos sobre la piel que mi blusa dejaba al desnudo, y la que tenía una pistola comenzó a brindar por la victoria y a saltar por todo su terreno. Parecía celebrar el anuncio de defunción de la desesperada.

Yo por mi parte, temblaba como una loca.

Dios.

Sus labios eran tan fuertes y sensitivos.

Sentía mariposas por donde el pasaba, y el rastro leve del ardor proveniente de sus labios conseguía que me arquease hasta él para sentir más de su piel contra la mía. Empecé a perder la conciencia del pasado, o de los errores que estaba cometiendo. Solamente sentí su fuerte hambre por mí en cada toque de sus manos.

—Esto va a ser perfecto—murmuró levantando el rostro solo unos segundos, los suficientes como para robarme el aliento. Luego dejó caer su cabeza en el inicio de mis pechos, y continuó con la tarea de besarme bajo el oído y en el hueco de mi cuello.

—¿Realmente me crees tonta, Edward?—mi respiración se agitó, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron al volar por la piel de mis piernas. Esa pregunta fue realizada por la neutral, esa parte de mi que buscaba respuestas a todo lugar.

—Tú quieres algo que yo tengo—susurró besando mi cuello con la boca abierta, donde por supuesto quedaría una marca de sus bellísimos dientes—yo te quiero a ti, completa.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al escucharlo, casi no podía moverme pero los centímetros que tuve libres, parecieron ser el espacio suficiente para que la loca en mí se removiera impaciente. Nadie jamás me había hablado así, y escuchar aquellas palabras rudas con un tinte de voz aterciopelado causó efectos desconocidos en mí, cosquilleos y sensaciones nuevas y deliciosas.

—No vas a quebrarme de nuevo—jadeé, con mis manos apresadas por su inmenso pecho, y mis pies entrelazándose con los suyos—no puedes...

La neutral había tomado una decisión. Estaba con la desesperada, y tomadas de la mano trataban de asfixiar a la de la pistola, a la única causante de la falta de memoria en mi cabeza. Pero ella parecía decidida a vivir, se aferraba con uñas y dientes y la posibilidad de crear nuevos recuerdos entre nosotros dos.

—Solo quiero enseñarte algo nuevo—murmuró besando el lóbulo de mi oído, con el rastro de su aliento cubriendo cada partícula de mi boca. Sentí que sus labios se aproximaban, que la cordura se desvanecía con la misma fuerza que había sido plantada hace tanto tiempo, pero ni la neutral ni la desesperada pudieron hacer mucho por el libertinaje de su otro complemento. Ambas se mostraron anonadadas ante la perspectiva de sentir cosas por Edward, mucho más distintas al dolor y a los fríos recuerdos.

Lo que el trío de tontas olvidaron, fue las razones por las que esos sentimientos estaban allí. Pero cuando lo notaron, era tarde.

La de la pistola había ganado.

* * *

**Grandes agradecimientos a:** _yasmin-cullen. silviafarro. Ludwika Cullen. Prettypurple. supattinsondecullen. Caro. Bere. Cullen. sin nombre. Laura._

**Lo siento!**

**Son las dos de la mañana y tuve que repetir la nota por ser media torpe. Pueden aniquilarme por tardarme tanto, y no importa cuantas excusas les de, no será suficiente. Lo cierto es que si estuve muy ocupadita con los estudios, pero aprobé todo y ahora solo tengo un trabajo con horas suficientes como para escribir algo decente, que me guste a mí y a ustedes. No voy a abandonar la aventura, sigo aquí al pie del cañón. Pueden patearme por donde quieran (?) Facebook "como Nyfour fanfiction" formspring "MsBlackUbT" o Msn "valhery guión bajo 2 4 arroba hotmail punto com" sino tienen su capítulo todos los miércoles, prometidisimo. **

***Las fotos de los personajes (Ray, Amellie y Kelly) así como las canciones están en mi perfil. Habrá adelanto los lunes en el Facebook.**

***Chicas, dejenme sus hermosos REVIEWS, no olviden que si llegamos a los 1o REVIEWS el cap estará enseguida.  
**

***Si alguien sabe de una beta, o alguien que pueda echarme la mano para no presentarles errores, hagánmelo saber.**

***Visiten aprendiendo a ser padre, de Rommita Cullen. Ella es un amor de mujer y yo me aprovechó de la labor de Beta para leermelos antes XD.**

**Hemos vuelto, Nicanor. **

_—Piénsalo, Bella. Él te quiere a ti por una razón. ¿Por qué no le das una simple oportunidad? Enséñale cómo quieres que te ame. Eres capaz de hacer que un hombre te ame ¿O no?_

_—Te busqué—gimió mientras besaba mi cuello—te busqué después de tu graduación. Pero no estabas. Creí que me volvería loco…_

_ —¡Me estás pidiendo una estupidez!—chillé, deshaciendome de su abrazo . La sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo era la única prenda que me quedaba en esos instantes—¿Necesitas una prostituta personal?_

_—Solamente te pido una oportunidad nueva, para los dos—murmuró, enroscando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura..._

**Besos**

**valhe**_  
_


	7. Impacto Brutal

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—6—

"_Impacto Brutal"_

* * *

_Esto era lo que pasaba. Porque entonces la debilidad se convertía en hambre, y el hambre se convertía en un voraz instinto que se negaba a ser controlado._ **Lora Leigh. Tentadores Seal. Libro 6.**

* * *

Quería creer que lo que me estaba ocurriendo, no era más que una de esas pesadillas que a veces te ocurren mostrando a tus enemigos, esas que te producen moverte en la cama, e incluso que despiertes sudando por la angustia resultado de las imágenes mentales. Pero tendría que ser muy buena mentirosa para poder creerme esa falacia, porque si bien, el corazón se me oprimía de angustia por mi nueva caída ante Edward, lo menos que tenía eran ganas de huir de la pesadilla. Al contrario, una parte de mí, aquella que había olvidado todo lo que lloré por causa de él, disfrutaba cada gesto de su parte, y mucho.

—Realmente, Edward.

Había matices aburridos en la chillona voz que gracias a Dios interrumpió el momento, como si lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no fuera nuevo.

Edward bufó antes de levantar su cabeza de mi cuello, me miró con aquellos ojos verdes que esta noche fulguraban más que cualquier otra luz, y luego de besarme la frente, decidió rodear mi cintura y hacerle frente a la figura que esperaba ante nosotros. Obligué a mi cabeza a mirar también, decidida a ver si así entraba en razón.

—Buenas noches, Phebee—le saludó él con molestia. La mujer era alta, con las piernas más largas que había visto en toda mi vida, el escultural cuerpo reposaba dentro de un vestido que supuse, sería caro, ya que brillaba y resaltaba entre todos los demás. Cualquier mujer podía sentirse fácilmente humillada al verla con su novio o esposo. Me fijé también en los rizos rubios que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, y en la respingona nariz que en conjunto con los labios y las cejas la hacían parecer una mujer de facciones finas y delicadas ante cualquier situación.

—No puedo creer que sigas dando este tipo de espectáculos, aún—arrugó la nariz cuando lo dijo, y fue entonces cuando las alarmas realmente se encendieron dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo con Edward?

No existe forma alguna de que caiga de nuevo.

Alargué mis pies un par de centímetros lejos de él, de nuevo con el corazón palpitándome en la boca dispuesto a huir, pero él aumentó la fuerza en su agarre.

—Huir no es una opción, Bella—susurró juntando su cuerpo al mío por segunda vez.

—¿Ella es Bella? Dios, Edward ¿No pudo ser alguien mejor?—ella le miraba con rencor en los ojos, y las palabras que brotaban de sus labios eran puro odio, envuelto en la miel de su voz. Podía sentir el rechazo hacía mí, y realmente no me preocupó lo que ella pensara. Solo quería salir de aquí.

—Edward—murmuré con un tono de voz que considere neutral, tratando de que no se mostraran mis reacciones a todo lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos—te dejaré llevarme a casa, solo si nos vamos ya.

Bueno, él no quería alejarse de mí, y yo necesitaba fuerzas para alejarme de él. Mi casa era mi terreno, mis ideas podrían dejar de colapsar ahí y no le encontré una solución más factible, puesto que estaba segura—por todos los años que lo conocía—que no me dejaría marchar con facilidad.

Él asintió, pero regresó la vista a la mujer frente a nosotros. Recordé cada detalle de la esposa perfecta para Edward, y entonces noté que todas las características de Phebee cuadraban con el estereotipo de mujer que él quería.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y las manos me temblaron un poco mientras trataba de comprender la información que me había sido brindada.

_¿Ella era su esposa?_

—¿Ella es tu esposa?—le pregunté hundiendo los dedos en la cintura de mi blusa. Me sentí tan utilizada, de pronto.

Una gran carcajada proveniente de la boca de Edward inundó el lugar.

—Por supuesto que no—me miró con las cejas enarcadas y una mueca de felicidad tirante en los labios, pero no pude más que alejar los ojos de ambos y centrar mi mirada en la blanca pared al otro lado.

Yo quería irme, y la puerta estaba a dos pasos de mí, pero él no me dejaría ir sino era lo que deseaba. Bufé de frustración ante eso, y supongo que Edward consideró mi expresión como un apuro hacia él.

—Lo siento, Phebee. Ha sido una velada perfecta, pero como ves—aumentó el agarre en mi cintura y nos juntó hasta que nuestros cuerpos parecían pegados por chicle o algo así—tengo la mejor compañía que podría desear, así que si nos permites, me retiro. Salúdame a tu padre.

Él no espero que ella hablara, porque en cuánto la rubia abrió la boca, Edward se dio la vuelta con dirección hacia el parqueadero del hotel, llevándome con él.

Cuando ya llevábamos varios pasos fuera del salón, visualicé que el sitio donde el camión de mis muchachos reposaba, estaba vacío. El corazón se me hizo un nudo al saber que no pudieron esperar por mí, no tenía como llegar a casa porque pagar un taxi era realmente costoso, pero definitivamente no me iría con Edward. Me alejé un par de pasos, y como él tenía la estúpida confianza en que me quedaría a su lado, no le importó que aflojara el agarre entre nuestros cuerpos. Caminé uno o dos pasos, y cuando estaba a punto de alejarme, su fuerte mano asió mi antebrazo, impidiéndome moverlo.

—Vamos, Bella—bufó molesto—no sigas intentando huir. Es algo tonto seguir atrapándote.

—Entonces déjame ir—pedí de buena manera. No quería problemas con él, y me sentía agotada mental y físicamente, las energías no me alcanzaban para nada, y después del ataque de furia de hace unos momentos, no tuve ganas de seguir luchando contra un fuerte viento que se llevaba consigo todo lo de camino.

—¿Me crees tan tonto? Si te vas—susurró acercando su cuerpo al mío y cubriéndolo con un abrazo—Será imposible volver a encontrarte. Pareces esconderte como un topo en su cuevita.

No había notado el frío que golpeaba mis brazos y la poca piel de mi cuello, mis dientes rechinaban unos contra otros y parecía estar temblando por causa del frío en respuesta al shock.

—Tranquila—murmuró abrazándome con calidez, envolviéndome en los delgados y fornidos brazos que poseía—vamos a un buen lugar.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

—Quiero ir a mi casa—recalqué las palabras, mirándolo con más rabia que nunca. Él no había escuchado mis palabras al parecer—Si tu quieres ir a otro lugar, existe una solución factible. Tomaré un taxi.

Me alejé cuantos pasos pude, sintiendo aún la electricidad que recorría mi piel como cada vez que permanecíamos cerca uno del otro. Le di la espalda un buen par de segundos, frotando mis adoloridos brazos yo sola, mientras el frío golpeteaba mis oídos causando que las lágrimas quisieran derramarse de mis ojos en ese mismo momento.

No, yo no podía llorar ahora. No delante de él.

Buscaría la forma para llegar a mi casa sola, y luego tendría que darme un baño de agua caliente hasta que la piel que él hubo tocado se enrojeciera, solo entonces podría dormir con algo de tranquilidad para poder volver a mi rutina normal.

—Te llevaré a mi casa—murmuró rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro derecho y siguió hablando contra mi oído—solo dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo, solo un momento.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo junto a mí, uniendo su calor al mío mientras sus palabras cruzaban las pocas defensas que se mantenían dentro de mí.

—¿Dónde está el arrogante hombre de hace unos segundos?—Susurré con la voz entrecortada por el nudo en mi pecho—¿Dónde está el verdadero Edward?

Él se rió, pero el sonido no fraguó en contra de mi poca cordura, en cambio pareció un grupo de sollozos reprimidos.

—Solo tú conoces al verdadero Edward, ni yo mismo—murmuró tomando mis caderas para enfrentar su rostro contra el mío—el Edward de hace unos pocos minutos es el monstruo de todos estos años, y el que te habla ahora, ese que te pide solo unos minutos para hablar, ese definitivamente soy yo. ¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?—susurró rozando de a poco su nariz con la mía. Mi respiración se detuvo durante varios segundos, pero logré controlarla al escuchar la risa nerviosa de él—Solo sale a flote contigo, tu eres la única causante de mi debilidad.

Hundió su pulgar entre mis labios sellados, y los fue separando con cuidado hasta permitir que su aliento se colase en mi boca con delicadeza y una misión central. Cerré los ojos, recordando la última vez que había hecho algo así. Tenía catorce años y él decidió que solo podía tener un mejor amigo, y definitivamente sería él, así que me besó delante de toda la clase de vóley masculino.

—Eres tan bonita, Bella—susurró acercando su rostro al mío. Podía sentir la piel de sus mejillas rozando la mía con mucho tacto y delicadeza—hermosa.

Luego, mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos con delicadeza, despacio, tal como él llevaba siempre el inicio de los besos. Parecían casi reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo lejos, solamente acariciándose con ternura, reconociéndose con dificultad y aceptando los cambios de todos estos años. Noté que Edward trataba de no empuñar sus manos, y las mantenía en mis mejillas y no en mis caderas, me acariciaba con suavidad el contorno del rostro.

El corazón estaba cansado de tratar de huir, y ahora parecía desbocado y enjaulado, corriendo de un lado al otro mientras Edward susurraba palabras bonitas contra mi boca, diciéndome lo mucho que me había extrañado durante todos estos años.

_¿Podía o no creerle?_

Cuando el beso se rompió, mis pulmones lloraban por un poco de aire. Él mantuvo mi cabeza junto a su pecho, en el exacto lugar donde su frío corazón debería encontrarse. Jadeaba mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza, y luego se limitó a tomarme la mano hasta llegar a su auto.

No parecía nada ostentoso para todo el dinero que ahora, supuse tendría. Era un simple Volvo plateado, con las ventanas ahumadas y las llantas recién cambiadas. No le encontré una razón para lo que estaba haciendo, me sentí tan bien después del beso que me había dado que me deje guiar hasta el auto, y luego de que me abriera la puerta, enganché mis piernas al suelo del lugar para evitar que temblasen como locas por el gesto anterior. Edward entró al auto, y al notar mi respiración entrecortada—similar a la suya—se rió un poco, me colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de ponerse el suyo, y una vez listos salimos del lugar.

Estaba un tanto perdida en la nebulosa, cansada de las sensaciones tan bonitas y temibles que había presenciado este día. Pensé que tal vez me habría vuelto loca al colocarme en la boca del león que me había causado tanto dolor, pero no podía moverme de mi sitio. Mi cuerpo parecía desobedecer a las ideas de mi cabeza, y deseaba permanecer cerca de él, sintiendo su agradable perfume a hombre, cigarrillo y algo de luz solar además de la colonia que llevaba.

—Edward, llévame a mi casa—exigí con el alma saliéndome del cuerpo, mientras su rostro se contraía ante mis palabras.

—Yo pensé…—su idea se quedó inconclusa, y apartando la tentativa mano que buscaba colocarse en mi rodilla, le miré a través del retrovisor.

—No quiero ir contigo, llévame a mi casa—hablé fuerte, mientras buscaba organizar mis ideas al menos un poco. Todo lo que había pisado era su territorio, y me sentía más débil de lo que en realidad estaba. No importa cuanta preparación mental haya tenido, me dolía el cuerpo y el alma verlo de nuevo y necesitaba un poco de mi territorio. No interesaba si no lo volvía a ver, necesitaba salir de esta conmoción cerebral que quemaba mis pobres neuronas.

—Por favor—suplicó con la mandíbula cuadrada—solo necesito un par de minutos. Quiero hablar contigo.

Me reí, pero el sonido salió forzado y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—Edward, no podemos hablar de nada porque no nos hemos visto en ocho años. Yo solo quiero ir a mi casa y olvidar que esta noche sucedió.—Era en parte la verdad, hablar con él solo me haría perder el tiempo. Si no hubiera venido esta noche, jamás nos encontraríamos en la vida.

—¡Pero sucedió!—rugió deteniendo el auto en medio de una desolada autopista. Me exalté y brinqué un poco en mi propio asiento, clavando las uñas en el cuero del forro mientras él eliminaba su cinturón de seguridad y el mío y me colocaba a horcajadas en su regazo.

Peleé con piernas y brazos, tratando de alejarme de él, pero pareció imposible. Edward me sujetó rápidamente las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y abrió sus piernas de tal forma que las mías quedaran entre las suyas, parecía tan pequeña en comparación a él.

—Sé que te estoy haciendo daño—susurró tratando de calmar su respiración—pero necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me entiendas.—Liberó mis manos de a poco y comenzó a respirar normalmente, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por tenerlo tan cerca—Bella, te necesito. A ti, a las palabras que pueden salir de tu boca. Solo a ti, y no puedo esperar más, ni seguir pensando en todo lo que perdí cuando te deje ir esa noche. Por favor, solo déjame explicarte…

—¿Qué se supone que me vas a explicar?—Sollocé mirándolo de frente, mis ojos se nublaban y me los limpiaba pasando mi muñeca por ellos —¿Por qué no me amas? Si no puedes amar, eso no tiene una simple explicación, Edward. Yo necesito amor—gemí mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos—y tú no estás dispuesto a dármelo nunca, así que no puedo ni quiero hablar contigo. Nada de lo que me digas, entiéndelo—susurré calmando mi llanto de a poco—puede cambiar lo que siento por ti y por todos ustedes en estos momentos. ¿Qué quieres decirme, Edward? ¿Qué te casaste y necesitas un amante? Por Dios…déjame ir—mis sollozos volvieron más fuertes y tuve que aferrarme al asiento para evitar caer sobre él, llorando como una niña pequeña—por favor, Edward. Si alguna vez me quisiste como amiga, déjame en paz. Lo poco que había entre nosotros terminó hace ocho años, y no es sano que me lo hagas recordar, porque solo me hace daño.

Edward pareció decir algo, pero sus labios se movieron sumamente rápido y me vi pérdida en las arrugas de su frente. Asintió, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a él también, me regresó a mi asiento y después de arrancar el auto, me pidió la dirección de mi casa. Le respondí con voz gruesa, y el resto del trayecto permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar al grupo de departamentos. Cuando salí del auto, él me rogó que lo dejara acompañarme y me negué a hablarle de nuevo, así que lo deje hacer.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, y recé porque Ray no saliera en estos momentos, abrí la puerta con la llave de emergencia, y luego la cerré detrás de mí sin despedirme de Edward.

En cuanto pude respirar el aire de mi casa, los pulmones y la cabeza se me llenaron de energía positiva, de muchas ganas para seguir adelante a pesar de lo que pudo pasar esta noche y me desplomé sobre el sofá unos segundos, arrastrando las botas fuera de mis pies. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, decidida a respirar al menos por un momento y entonces la puerta sonó.

Temblé ante la perspectiva de ver a Ray esperando por mí. Posiblemente Kelly le habría hablado sobre esta noche, así que me armé de valor y la abrí, pero a los pocos segundos me arrepentí.

Edward permanecía allí, con los ojos brillantes y las lágrimas de lluvia recorriendo el ventanal detrás de él. Me miró un par de segundos, y a pesar de que la tristeza inundaba sus facciones, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios.

—No es cierto, Bella—murmuró adentrándose en el departamento como si él fuera el dueño. Abrí la boca dispuesta a devolverlo a la quinta paila por puro insulto, pero él fue más rápido que yo—Lo nuestro, lo que tenemos—atrapó mi cintura con sus brazos de forma rápida y su pie cerró la puerta de un porrazo—Esto aún no ha terminado.

Bajó su cabeza en dirección a la mía, y me besó.

Tenía los labios suaves y aunque el inicio se asemejó al del beso anterior, había una demanda en la forma en que me besaba, acariciando y pidiendo al mismo tiempo. Sus traviesas manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas y de golpe, me levantó hasta enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Quise pelear, lo hice durante varios segundos mientras él se apoderaba de mi boca con fuerza y una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, pero perdí la cuenta de las veces que le pateé el estómago o los riñones por sacudir mis piernas en su cintura.

Él jamás perdió el control del beso, y cuando me fui rindiendo, extasiada por las sensaciones que me causaba estar entre sus brazos, me dejé llevar por lo que él quería. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y hambrienta por su sabor, acerqué más su boca a la mía, dispuesta a besarlo toda la noche si fuese necesario. Apreté las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él comenzó a profundizar el beso de una forma necesitada, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando todo lo que encontraba dentro y fuera de mi boca.

—Bella—susurró cuando sus labios detuvieron el beso—Dios, cuánto te extraño.

Respiraba jadeante, tomando aire de donde pudiese. Mis brazos seguían amarrados a su cuello porque tenía la sensación de caer al vacío si me soltaba de su fuerte espalda. Era tan bueno sentirlo a él contra mí, tan sencillo y fácil como escuchar caer la lluvia. No podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en las consecuencias de mis actos, iba a enloquecer si lo hacía.

—Edward—jadeé hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello—por favor, no me dejes pensar. Haz algo…No me dejes pensar.

—No pienses—susurró él, levantando mi rostro con una de sus manos—solo siente. Siénteme.

Sus labios volvieron a la carga, hambrientos y deseosos de calmar el fuego que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi vientre. Acariciaron con cuidado el labio inferior, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando y lamiendo el superior con pequeños tirones. Se sentía tan perfecto, aquel hormigueo recorriéndome el cuerpo mientras él acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos.

Parecía a punto de explotar. Las mariposas comenzaron a vivir dentro de mi estómago y la risa quiso fluir de mis labios, entre los cortos jadeos que podía expresar en medio del beso. Él bajó la cabeza, directo hasta mi cuello. Comenzó con un pequeño camino de besos iniciando en el hueco detrás de mi oreja, mientras mis manos se habían enredado en el cabello detrás de su nuca.

—Tranquila—susurró mientras seguía llenándome el cuello de besos—Todo está bien.

—No me dejes pensar—le rogué de nuevo—por favor…

—Siente—repitió con voz áspera, mientras deslizaba la tela de mi blusa fuera de mí. Sus dedos recorrieron el camino de mi espina dorsal una y otra vez, y tuvimos que separarnos un poco para poder eliminar la blusa de entre nosotros dos por completo. Él tiró la prenda por algún lugar de la habitación, y me dio un tanto de vergüenza al saber que otra persona que no era yo me estaba mirando, así que me alejé de él lo suficiente como para sacar la camisa de su pantalón, mientras sus labios succionaban con fuerza una zona de mi cuello.

Estaba tan caliente. La piel de Edward apareció pocos segundos después de liberar la prenda del cinturón de su pantalón, que por cierto también desapareció mientras buscaba abrir los botones con rapidez. De pronto, un fuerte tirón se dio en mi cuello gracias a sus labios, y tuve que gemir ante el punzante placer que me recorrió el cuerpo en esos instantes.

Mis manos dejaron de moverse y las suyas se trasladaron a mi pantalón, un pulgar abría el ojal y se deshacía del botón, y el otro comenzaba a moverse por mi vientre hasta llegar al sujetador. Edward bajó sus labios hasta mi hombro, y comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta llegar al centro del sujetador.

Comencé a hiperventilar al sentirlo tan cerca de una parte que nadie más que yo había visto. Pero las sensaciones producidas por sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo me enloquecieron. Hundió sus labios en el inicio de mis pechos, en la zona de piel que no estaba cubierta por el sujetador y mis piernas parecieron desaparecer mientras él succionaba allí.

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y el deseo que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, se apoderó de mí con mucha más fuerza. Ninguno de los dos era un adolescente, y si de alguna forma esto se convertiría en una despedida, podría vivir con ello si conseguía todo lo que necesitaba de Edward en estos momentos._

_En el estado en que se encontraba, mi mano derecha bajó hasta el inicio de sus pantalones de casimir, pero él la retuvo con mucho cuidado. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos oscuros y brillantes por la lujuria y la boca algo hinchada, y me miró con una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que me había dado en su vida._

—Despacio, Bells. Es nuestra primera vez juntos, tiene que ser perfecta, lenta—Me besó con delicadeza y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos de nuevo. Había tanto sentimiento en sus gestos, la forma en que me cargaba y la manera en la que sus labios rozaban con los míos me hacía sentir femenina, como si después de todos estos años, el deseo de Edward por perder la virginidad conmigo siguiese allí, latente, y el muchacho que una vez fue mi amigo esperara por mí.

—¿Dónde está la cama? —susurró con la voz algo ronca, comenzando a caminar con mis piernas entrelazadas en su cadera. Dependiendo de la pierna que moviese, sentí un bulto apretándose contra el centro de mi cuerpo, y no pude más que gemir al notar que la corriente eléctrica aumentaba en las zonas donde nos rozábamos.

—Adentro—murmuré hundiendo la cabeza en su fuerte pecho, cubierta por parte de la horrible camisa que tenía los botones abiertos en la zona del ombligo. Él caminó, despacio, hundiendo sus labios en mi cabeza mientras un nuevo calor se formaba a manera de burbuja en mi vientre. Mi cuerpo comenzó a trabajar para mantener la cordura, y recordé que si llegaba a pensar dos segundos en lo que estaba haciendo, iba a querer morir en vez de verle a los ojos una vez más.

—No me dejes pensar—le supliqué, clavando mis inexpertos labios en el cuello de él. No sabía hacer chupones, ni nada que tuviese un parecido con ello, pero comencé a succionar de la manera en que él lo había hecho hace unos minutos. Solo acariciando, bebiendo de la dulce piel que él tenía.

De nuevo tenía calor, tanto calor. Me removí inquieta contra su cadera, y cuando mi entrepierna se rozó con el bulto que él llevaba en los pantalones, gemí al sentir el placer producido por el contacto. La costura de mis jeans hacía parte de su trabajo, pero era él, en sí, quién me hacía perder la cabeza.

Edward se detuvo a varios pasos de mi dormitorio, y junto mi cuerpo a la pared de forma desesperada. Yo seguí con ese vaivén que tanto me había gustado y pude dejar caer mi cabeza contra la pared mientras me movía deseosa contra él. Gimiendo, suplicando, sintiendo como el amigo dentro de sus pantalones crecía y provocaba que el rozamiento se volviese más placentero.

Él tomó mis caderas con sus manos y las mantuvo quietas por un par de segundos. Mi respiración buscaba tranquilizarse en esos instantes, no había notado que eran jadeos los que escapaban de mi boca.

—Despacio—susurró con la voz un poco más ronca, tenía los ojos oscurecidos y las fosas nasales dilatadas como en los partidos de vóley en los que perdía—si sigues así, no llegaremos ni a la habitación.

Quise decirle algo, pero fue otro jadeo lo que salió de mi boca al sentir sus manos ahuecando mis mejillas. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío y nuestras narices se rozaron como siempre, me miró como si no hubiera un mañana que presenciara nuestros actos y supuse que él también tenía ganas de olvidar muchas cosas para poder sentir solo estos minutos junto a mí.

—Deberías saber que no tenemos prisa, siempre podemos hacer esto—no entendí sus palabras, y estuve a punto de reclamarle antes de que sus rudos labios se posaran contra los míos. Él besaba de maravilla, debí aceptarlo en el segundo en que su lengua comenzó a delinear mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso. Me dio risa. Estaba dentro de mi departamento, conmigo solo en sujetador y el botón de mi pantalón abierto, su camisa sobresalía haciéndolo parecer un vagabundo por mí culpa, y él quería pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó con un tono burlón en los labios. Bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a mi cuello, y luego comenzó a marcar el otro lado donde la piel aún no había sido tocada por esos labios que parecían hacer tantas cosas.

—Nada—susurré arqueando mi cuello para que él siguiera con sus jueguitos previos. Me encantaba sentirlo contra mí, parecía tan natural tener su piel contra la mía mientras sus labios me besaban en algún sitio. —Tú sigue.

Fue él quien se rió esta vez y antes de pensarlo, me tenía de nuevo a volandas hasta mi habitación. Me depositó en la cama con cuidado, pero la diversión seguía brillando en sus ojos mientras algo de felicidad brotaba de sus labios en forma de sonidos.

—Eres increíble—su voz sonó un poco culpable, y aunque pensé que a mis alucinaciones les gustaría provocar eso, decidí creer lo que mi sensor captó de su frase.

Hundí la cabeza en las almohadas y noté que él se acomodaba sobre mí dejando a las rodillas a los lados de mis piernas. Le miré algo anonadada, creyendo que podría ser un sueño a una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo, así que estiré mi mano hasta tocarle la mejilla y Edward se dejó caer rendido entre mis pechos.

Parecía sollozar o algo así, mientras besaba la piel que encontraba. Mis ojos no podían ver los suyos, solo la mata de cabello cobrizo domado en contraste con mi blanca piel, así que pasé mis temblorosos dedos por su cabello, temblando al sentir sus labios en la zona superior de mis pechos. Me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero estaba siendo eliminada por las ganas de arquearme al sentirlo besándome con tanto anhelo en esa parte de mí anatomía.

—No me tengas miedo—susurró él cuando, de improvisto, deslizó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador. Sentí el rubor invadiendo mis mejillas, pero lo deje hacer, tenía un atisbo de cordura pero algo dentro del cuerpo me decía que pronto se iría a un sitio donde ni el sol le llegara.

Un clic resonó por toda la habitación y con mucho cuidado, Edward se deshizo del sujetador liberando mis pechos antes él. Me sentí cohibida, y arqueé el cuello para mantener la vista en la cabecera de mi cama. No quería pensar, de verdad no quería.

—Eres increíble—lo volvió a repetir, pero de nuevo tenía la voz ronca como hace unos minutos. —Hermosa.

Sentí el cosquilleo de su cabello acercándose a la piel sensible de esa zona, y pronto, sus labios estuvieron allí, cubriendo la cima de un pezón que clamaba por atención. Gemí ante el contacto de sus suaves labios y me arqueé aún más tratando de colocarlo en una posición cómoda para mí. Él siguió allí, tomando todo lo que deseaba de mí en el beso contra mi pecho, lamiendo, raspando sus dientes con la sensible zona del pezón, acariciando con sus labios esa parte de mí que nunca nadie había visto.

Ya no estaba caliente, ahora, parecía arder en llamas. El cuerpo me temblaba y el picor dentro de mi cuerpo solo podía ser saciado por él, lo sabía. Abrí más las piernas, deseosa de sentirlo junto a mí, solo un poco más y él pareció encajar a la perfección. Allí con su gran bulto haciendo presión mientras gemía al sentir sus dedos resbalando por mis vaqueros hasta alejarlos de mis piernas.

Tuve la sería impresión de que necesitaría nuevas bragas, sus manos corrieron por el hueso de mi cadera mientras los labios se comían el pecho que tenía en la boca. Me estaba volviendo loca al sentir su toque resbalando por la cara interna de mis muslos, tentado a tocar esa zona. Paseó sus dedos por ambas de mis piernas, y cuando el pantalón estuvo fuera de mí, cambió al otro pecho que ya temblaba por su atención.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras él me besaba en todos esos lugares que nadie más conocía, perdí el pensamiento tal como le había suplicado, y el resto fue solamente sentir todo lo que él me estaba dando.

Fue lento, como él quería.

Le quité la camisa y luego recorrí su pecho mientras las manos de Edward me ayudaban a alejar su pantalón. Tenía algunas zonas definidas de forma que se viera natural en él, no tan trabajado en el gimnasio ni nada artificial. Apenas había una línea de vello cobrizo en su pecho, delgada, pero recorría toda su piel en una dirección hasta llegar a la zona donde sus huesos de la cadera formaban una bonita V que mis dedos desearon tocar.

Él bajó la cabeza y me besó suavemente en el oído. Lamió el hueco detrás de mi oreja y luego regaló pequeños besos mariposa a mi omóplato. Sentí sus pestañas rozando apenas con la piel de mi cuerpo, y entonces sentí que nada nos separaba en ese momento.

Yo toqué el hueso de su cadera con dedos temblorosos. La piel de Edward parecía hervir al sentir mi contacto y todo mi cuerpo también lo hacía. Él me recostó con lentitud, regresando mi espalda a la vieja colcha que cubría mi cama, luego colocó mis dos dedos pulgares en el elástico de sus bóxers y el rubor que se manifestó de una manera tranquila en toda la noche, regresó con el doble de fuerza.

—Deslízalos—susurró besándome el cuello con exigencia. Sus manos se alejaron de las mías colocándose en la base de mis pechos. Los dedos se movieron traviesos y mis pulgares me hicieron tomar aire antes de terminar con esa prenda.

Hubo una conmoción dentro de mi pecho al verlo completamente desnudo y esperando por mí. No sentí miedo, y tampoco ganas de hacer cosas extrañas con él, que supe que le gustarían pero no me sentía lista para hacer, pero si comprendí a la semilla de incertidumbre plantada en el centro de mi vientre bajo. Allí todo parecía hervir y me sentía lista para recibirlo, tenía las caras internas de los muslos flotando en una piscina solo para él, pero tuve dudas.

¿Qué tal si no cabía?

Él gimió al notar mi mirada sobre esa zona y levantó la cabeza con los labios hinchados, vio los míos y se lanzó a besarme una vez más. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo por completo, pero no hubo nada de peso entre los dos, me sentí más que cómoda al ser cobijada por sus brazos. Y mientras Edward devoraba mis adoloridos pero dispuestos labios, pude sentirlo. Era grande, duro y necesitado.

Gemí mientras nuestros pechos se rozaban, y de pronto la rodilla de él se clavó en mi entrepierna, moviéndose en forma circular con un vaivén que me pareció una de las cosas más deliciosas del mundo. Comencé a jadear al sentirlo besarme desde el cuello a los pechos nuevamente y él retiró su rodilla luego de haber machacado mis ganas de esperar lo suficiente.

Sus pulgares llegaron a mis bragas negras y las deslizaron fuera de mí con gracia mientras mi respiración se aceleraba. Iba a hacerlo, iba a dormir con Edward Masen.

—Eres tan importante para mí—susurró mirándome a los ojos con las motas negras comenzando a desaparecer mientras el verde brillaba con fuerza—Dios—exhaló aire sobre mis labios y me regaló otra mirada de duda, como si de nuevo pidiera permiso.

Una parte de mi cerebro regresó al entender que él no sabía nada de mi real estado en cuanto al sexo. Yo era una puritana en comparación a todo lo que él, supuse, había hecho. Era virgen y las dudas acerca de esto eran muy grandes.

—Edward—gemí al sentir sus piernas abriendo las mías—yo…debo….

Él consiguió una posición cómoda y luego, la punta de su miembro se abrió paso entre los pliegues de mi hinchada o dolorida carne.

—Escucha—jadeé desesperada. Clavando mis uñas en los hombros de él al sentir la intromisión de su cuerpo en el mío—Ed…

Fue poco a poco, tratando de que me amoldase pero parecía realmente incómodo, mis piernas se volvieron flácidas y quedaron atrapadas bajo las suyas.

—Por favor—supliqué sintiéndome cada vez más pérdida—escucha…

—Lo sé—susurró él, mientras su cabeza se hundía en el hueco de mi cuello con una respiración muy agitada sobre mi piel—eres virgen. Lo sé.

Impacto brutal.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y cuando deseé moverme para evitar que en realidad pasara, él se impulsó completamente dentro de mí, causando una serie de espasmos dolorosos que me recorrieron el vientre por completo. Quise maldecir al sentir las lágrimas llenando mis ojos, dispuestas a brotar de ellos, pero Edward levantó la cabeza a tiempo y llenó mis labios con los suyos de forma pacífica, suave, con movimientos delicados y tranquilizadores. Solamente una leve caricia, una pluma rozando mis labios y buscando mitigar el dolor dentro de mi pecho. Me dejó respirar un par de segundos y comenzó a besar mis párpados, mi nariz, mis mejillas y cada peca que pudo encontrar en ellas, luego volvió a los labios y de forma suave comenzó a rozar los suyos con los míos al hablar.

—Lo siento, Bells—susurró con la piel del cuello tensa—de verdad lamento hacerlo, cariño. Pero no podía dejarte ir, te conozco—besó con suavidad mi frente y mis cabellos—sabía que querrías irte…y no podía…

Hundió su cabeza dentro de mi cuello de nuevo, y nos quedamos varios segundos quietos mientras el besaba la piel de mi cuello y omóplato y me susurraba que todo estaría bien. Esperé que el dolor se mitigué, él era realmente grande y mi cuerpo parecía tan pequeño como para guardarlo dentro de mí.

Con el paso de los segundos, mientras Edward seguía besándome y haciendo esfuerzos para no moverse, me sentí cómoda con él dentro de mí. Mis músculos se habían amoldado al contacto con su piel, y cuando el rastro de dolor desapareció, dejé caer mi tensa cabeza contra la almohada, soltando un suspiro de fascinación al sentirlo de una forma tan íntima conmigo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro al levantar la cabeza.

Le asentí. Quería terminar lo que una vez empezamos, quedarme a medias sería doloroso para mi conciencia después.

No sabía nada de estas cosas, pero moví mis caderas en forma circular tratando de conseguir que él comprendiese la lección. Edward lo hizo, y corrió una mano a mi cadera para levantarla un poco, me pidió una almohada y no comprendí para que la utilizaría, pero se la di. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en un estado en el que, sin importar lo que él me pidiese, se lo daría. El mundo si él quería.

Él tenía el cuello tenso, la mandíbula cuadrada y los ojos brillando de desesperación. Colocó con dedos temblorosos la almohada bajo la zona de mi cintura y cadera, y luego comenzó un vaivén que no tuvo final.

Mis ojos se cerraron al primer instante que lo sentí moviéndose dentro de mí, coloqué mis manos en su espalda, clavándole los dedos con ansia en la nívea piel. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios y deje que se impulsara fuera y dentro de mí las veces que quisiera. De mi boca escapaban sonidos, gemidos, ruegos, y una que otra risa al sentirme tan bien junto a él.

Las embestidas eran lentas y rápidas a la vez, duros embates que hacían a mi cuerpo sacudirse por la necesidad de tenerlo junto a mí. Parecía que él también se hubo relajado y gemía con su boca en la piel de mi cuello. Mis dedos recorrieron el camino de su nuca hasta llegar al cabello y luego dieron suaves tirones pidiendo más, exigiendo solo un poco más. Nunca deje de sonreír, excepto cuando sonidos escapaban de mis labios, y con los ojos cerrados atraje su cabeza a la mía, desesperada por un beso mientras él seguía moviéndose impetuosamente dentro de mí.

Edward me besó con deseo, pero tratando de amoldar mis labios al tipo de beso que quería. Fue perfecto para callar varias cosas que deseaba gritarle a la cara, como por ejemplo que lo amaba y amaba las sensaciones que mi cuerpo tenía gracias a él y su toque en mi piel. Quería decirle tantas cosas, murmurarle al oído cuánto daño me hizo, y cuánto de él podría hacerme sufrir si seguía haciéndome sentir tan querida, tan pequeña y protegida entre sus brazos. Le sentí sudar en la piel de la nuca, y los labios se volvieron más rabiosos y demandantes en el beso mientras un nudo se formaba en mi vientre y parecía estrecharse con mucha fuerza, haciéndome gemir en la boca de él. Me arqueé más a Edward y luego él se unió a mí y aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. En pocos segundos, no pude contarlos porque no tenía cabeza para nada más que hundir mis labios en los de él, sentí que el nudo explotaba y me dejaba volar en la superficie aérea, mientras, algo cálido se derramaba dentro de mí.

Volé varios segundos y cuando pude abrir los ojos, el sofocado cuerpo de Edward aún temblaba bajo mis manos. Le pasé los dedos por el cabello, recuperando el ritmo normal de mi respiración mientras él regresaba a la atmósfera terrestre.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él salió de mí dejándome un vacío y se recostó a mi lado, tumbó mi cabeza en su pecho y nos cubrió con la sábana y la colcha de mi cama. Cerré los ojos y besé la piel de su cuello antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, él me miraba recostado de lado, con una sonrisa confusa en los labios. La colcha cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo exceptuando mis brazos. Le miré, y luego con lágrimas en los ojos le di la espalda.

—Ya puedes irte—susurré hundiendo mi nariz en la almohada de mi cama, impregnada de su olor—no tenías que esperar a que despertara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Murmuró acercando su cuerpo al mío, su cabeza descansó sobre mi desnudo cuello y los labios comenzaron a trabajar pacientes en esa zona—Yo no quiero irme, Bells. Y no estaba esperando a que despertaras, te veía dormir.

—Bueno, me sorprende que te hayas quedado—traté de alejarme de él un poco pero sus manos retuvieron mi cintura y me dieron la vuelta a la fuerza. Me vi rozando su nariz con la mía, mientras en sus ojos refulgía el verde manzana que tanto amaba.

—Quiero estar aquí. Dios, todo este tiempo—murmuró bajando un poco la cabeza para besarme el cuello, mis manos actuaron por si solas y corrieron al cabello de su nuca—te perdí todos estos años por tu terquedad.

—Realmente no fue así—me limité a decir. La rabia comenzaba a aflorar dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Fue así—susurró haciendo presión con sus labios en la zona que ayer había marcado— Te busqué—gimió lamiendo la vena yugular de mi cuello—te busqué después de tu graduación. Pero no estabas. Creí que me volvería loco…

Estuve a punto de reírme.

—No te creo—empujé su cuerpo del mío y me levanté de la cama envolviendo la sábana a mí alrededor, con el miedo a los errores despertando dentro de mi cuerpo—quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Ya.

—¿Qué? —se levantó de la cama y noté que llevaba sus bóxers—No pienso irme. Tenemos una oportunidad, Bella. No pienso desperdiciarla.

—Pues yo sí—gruñí tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo hasta la puerta, lamentablemente él era más fuerte que yo, y fue Edward quién me giró estrellando mi cuerpo contra la pared. Sus manos atraparon las mías sobre mi cabeza.

—Bella, dame una oportunidad. Quédate conmigo. Vive en mi casa—cada palabra que salía de su boca me quemaba el corazón por el miedo y la rabia que provocaban dentro de mi alma. Él dejo mis manos libres y colocó las suyas sobre mis caderas—Seamos algo. Sé mi amante.

Sé mi amante.

—Debí saber que no podías querer nada más conmigo—susurré empujándolo por los hombros y alejándolo de mí. Caminé hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y me encogí de hombros, aunque el escozor dentro de mis ojos quería ser liberado—si no te vas de mi casa, llamaré a la policía.

—¡No voy a irme!—rugió atrapando mi cuerpo contra la pared, colocó de nuevo sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró con los ojos atormentados—Yo te quiero en mi vida, y no sé de qué otra forma puedo tenerte.

—No puedes tenerme—murmuré viéndole con rabia a los ojos—porque no puedes amar. La única forma en la que podrías tenerme es amándome, y no puedes hacer eso, Edward. Así que esto, de un revolcón no pasa. Total—levanté los hombros y le miré mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas—no soy nada más que eso para ti.

—¡No es así! —Exclamó furioso, hundiendo sus blancos dedos en la piel de mi espalda, junto su cuerpo al mío y me miró con decisión en los ojos—Te necesito, a ti, solo a ti. No a una noche en tu departamento, luego de haber discutido por estupideces. —Suspiró un poco antes de besarme la frente, y la piel allí me quemó—Eras virgen cuando te tomé. Tu cuerpo se amoldó al mío y me pertenece, eres mía. Siempre lo has sido…

—No es así—murmuré tratando de alejarme—no es como tú quieres.

—¡Es así! —Ordenó con la nariz dilatada y los ojos oscurecidos—Eres mi mujer, te vienes conmigo. No hay opción.

_—¡Me estás pidiendo una estupidez!—chillé, deshaciéndome de su abrazo . La sábana envuelta en mi cuerpo era la única prenda que me quedaba en esos instantes pero me sentía más que desnuda frente a sus ojos—¿Necesitas una prostituta personal?_

—¡No eres una mujer de esas! —Aseguró con la voz gruesa, regresando mi cuerpo al sitio anterior—_Solamente te pido una oportunidad nueva, para los dos—murmuró, enroscando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura_—Piénsalo, podríamos construir esa vida que tanto queremos, por favor Bella.

—No hay nada que pensar—declaré alejándome de su cuerpo—Y te lo advierto, Edward. Si no te largas cuando salga de la maldita ducha, llamaré a la policía y te acusaré de violación. No me importa cuántos abogados tengas, vas a pudrirte en la cárcel si de mi depende.

—Bella—susurró él con los ojos vencidos.

—Sólo…lárgate, Edward—murmuré recogiendo mi ropa interior del suelo, en camino al baño—ni tu ni yo queremos esto, vete. Desaparece de mi vida como hace un día, y no vuelvas. No pienses en cosas estúpidas, porque la única razón que me ataría a un hombre es el amor, y tu…

—Deja de decir que no estoy dispuesto a dártelo. Carajo—rechinó los dientes cuando cruzó la habitación, tomándome de las muñecas y arrancando de mis labios un beso—No sé como amar, te lo dije hace ocho años y te lo repito. Pero si es lo que jodidamente necesitas, estoy dispuesto a aprenderlo de ti, solo si tú me enseñas. Ven a mí, Bella y enséñame como amarte—me miró con los fundidos en miedo y calor y besó por última vez mis labios—Tengo para quedarme en esta ciudad tres días. Estoy en el hotel de ayer por la noche, en la habitación 534. Búscame y ven conmigo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo cambiar para ser el hombre que tú necesitas.

Me soltó de los hombros y salió de la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

Yo corrí al baño y me encerré allí, llorando mientras el agua de la ducha me limpiaba el cuerpo de su olor.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Niñas, perdón por el atraso pero ayer se fue la luz en mi casa y no tuve internet. No conteste los rr, lo sé pero el tiempo no me da. Los contesto en la noche, lo prometo. Voy tarde para el job, dejen muchos muchos REVIEWS. Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras, espero que este cap les guste al menos un poquito. Dejen sus palabras para que pronto tengan el cap, de verdad que cuando leo lo que le escriben a la historia me da ganas de seguir haciéndolo.**

—Piénsalo, Bella. Él te quiere a ti por una razón. ¿Por qué no le das una simple oportunidad? Enséñale cómo quieres que te ame. Eres capaz de hacer que un hombre te ame ¿O no?

Mis piernas corrían salvajemente entre la gente. Las personas me miraban como si estuviese loca, pero lo cierto es que debía llegar. Tomar este riesgo significaba mi muerte o mi salvación.

—¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón. No puedes ser solo mi amante si te quiero tener a mi lado toda la vida. Cásate conmigo, Bella.

**Besos. Valhe**


	8. La reina razón

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—7—

"_La reina razón"_

* * *

Vestida de Azúcar-Gloria Trevi

* * *

De golpe, sentí todas las consecuencias de no haber pensado ayer por la noche. Las piernas me dolían, el cuerpo me temblaba por los sollozos y estuve casi segura que las ganas de ahorcar a la primera persona que mis ojos divisaran, no desaparecería en un buen tiempo.

También comprendí lo estúpida que fui al querer estar con él una sola noche. Para mí, ese sería uno de los pocos bonitos recuerdos que pensaba guardar, para él, sería la excusa perfecta para encontrar su amante. Risas vertiginosas y dolidas comenzaron a mezclarse con el llanto que salía de mis labios ¿Qué más pudo haber encontrado? Ninguna mujer podía ser algo serio para Edward Masen. Y ninguna con cinco dedos de frente lo aceptaría.

Me levanté del piso frío de la ducha, sintiendo aún el repiqueteo del agua contra mi espalda. El agua era uno de los mejores relajantes, y el único que podía permitirme con el sueldo que recibía. Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y el cabello también, caminé hasta mi armario y me colé dentro de unos pantalones de algodón y una buzo gris de tela fina que me quedaba a la altura de las rodillas.

No quería ni pensar en las veces que debía lavar mis sábanas y almohadas. El maldito olor a Edward se quedaría impregnado hasta el fin del mundo, sin importar cuánto cloro o detergente pusiera en la lavadora.

Suspiré. Recogí la colcha y el juego de sábanas y lo llevé hacia el pequeño cuarto en dirección a la cocina, luego de meterlos dentro de la máquina con una dosis extra de suavizante, me serví un tazón de leche con hojuelas de maíz y hundí mi trasero en el viejo sofá del salón.

Encendí el televisor y me dediqué a hacer zapping mientras comía mi supuesto desayuno.

No quería pensar, porque solo Dios sabía las ganas que tenía de hundir la cara contra el cojín más cercano y dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos con toda la fuerza de mi rostro. Simplemente, había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Cuántas veces le negué a Edward lo que hace unas horas disfruté con tanto fervor. Cuántas veces me juré a mi misma que podría manejarlo si lo veía de nuevo, segura de que lo enviaría de regreso al infierno si se le ocurría acercarse a mí. No pude ser más débil porque el cuerpo no me dio la oportunidad, pero de muchas otras maneras, había rendido todas mis murallas ante él, dejando que concentrase su poder en una de las cosas que más valor tenían para mí.

Negué con la cabeza, sentí dos lágrimas recorrerme la piel de las mejillas y caer contra la tela de mi ropa.

Hundí la cuchara para tomar una porción que fue a parar directo a mi boca.

Es una de las situaciones más patéticas de mi vida. Yo, hundida en mi casa con la boca llena de cereales, llorando por haberme entregado a él, engañada con la perspectiva de encontrar una respuesta más romántica de sus labios. Y él feliz, recorriendo las calles con su chaqueta y la pinta de galán matador que pondría a cualquier rubia a sus pies.

Qué estúpida.

Mientras el metal se deslizaba dentro de la leche para tomar un poco más de comida, la puerta de mi piso sonó. Debí respirar dos veces ante el miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrar de nuevo a Edward allí, parado frente a mí.

—¿Quién es?—pregunté con un grito, incapaz de mover un músculo fuera del sofá.

—¡Soy Kelly!—Respondió la chillona voz—¡Quiero darte un mensaje de Ray!

Asentí poniéndome de pie. Cualquier palabra de alguien que me quisiera bastaba.

Caminé tres pasos y abrí la puerta, encontrando efectivamente a Kelly al otro lado, pero acompañada de una persona que no tenía ganas de ver.

Alice me miraba con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, los labios formando un puchero de su estilo y las manos juntas, apretando el bolso que llevaba a juego con el abrigo que envolvía su cuerpo.

—¿Kelly?—pregunté con la voz rasposa, algo molesta por la mentira de mi vecina.

—Hola, Bells—murmuró con la culpa hundiendo sus ojos—Ray salió de viaje con Amellie. Dijo que tú sabías porque lo hacía. Algo acerca de su hermano y de los problemas que él podría traer. Pidió que lo cubrieras en el Animacuore—sus labios se juntaron en un mohín y cruzó las manos detrás del vientre, mirándome con disculpas en su forma de actuar—Y en cuánto a esta señorita…

—Señora—corrigió Alice con su voz habitual, campanillas repiqueteando por todo el lugar.

—Perdone—Kelly le sonrió y regresó sus ojos a mí—Verás, ella ha tocado mi puerta toda la mañana y cuando le abrí, me contó que era una vieja amiga tuya. Tal vez podrías hablar con ella—sugirió la castaña mirando a Alice—ya sabes, es un poco insistente.

—¿Insistente? —me mofé, los dedos de mi mano derecha se hundían en la madera ocre de la puerta—Alice puede ser más que eso cuando quiere, puede ser una verdadera molestia.

Los ojos de Kelly se abrieron un tanto, asombrada de escucharme hablar mal de una persona. En mi día a día, había hecho amigos que jamás olvidaría y que merecían mi respeto a pesar de todo, pero lo que acabé de vivir hace unas horas con Edward fue un episodio que, en parte, pudo ser evitado por Alice si ella dejaba las cosas fluir, tal como debía ser.

Suspiré.

—Gracias por venir, Kelly.

—De nada, Bells—me sonrió y giró con el vuelo de su falda acariciándole las pantorrillas.

Alice se quedó unos segundos frente a mí, suplicando con la mirada que le dejara hablarme. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía tratando de pedir disculpas de la misma manera que en el internado, con ojos de cordero degollado y un puchero imborrable en sus labios.

—¿Qué necesitas, Alice? —pregunté, firme en mantener la conversación fuera de mi departamento.

—Quiero hablar contigo—musitó jugando con sus pies mientras me miraba—por lo de anoche.

—No importa—murmuré sacudiendo la mano con desdén—fue un shock, pero está bien. Comprobé lo que debía.

—Si importa—susurró colocando una mano en el borde de la entrada—fue algo tonto no haber hablado contigo antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado. Pero jamás quise dejarte en ridículo—parecía sincera mientras las palabras salían de su boca, y me decidí a creerle para terminar de una vez con todo el rencor que podría amontonarse en mi corazón—mi intención era solo…

—Está bien, Alice—respondí haciendo una mueca como amago de una verdadera sonrisa—fue un error, lo comprendo. Las personas se equivocan todo el tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos parecían seguir llorando mientras me miraba.

—Por Dios—murmuré rodando los ojos—está bien ¿Si? No voy a ponerte una denuncia, ni contratar a un sicario para que termines fuera de mi vista, Alice. No soy ese tipo de persona, y tampoco quiero ser rencorosa contigo. Te grité todo eso en la fiesta porque me dolía el alma, el cuerpo y muchas cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza, pero nada más.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó con la voz algo quebrada—Es decir—se limpió la nariz con la manga del abrigo—puedes odiarme si quieres, me lo merezco por haberte hecho pasar el mal rato de tu vida.

—La diferencia entre tú y yo, Alice—susurré a punto de cerrar la puerta—es que jamás volveré a ver a esas personas, y no me importa lo que piensen sobre la tonta de Bella Swan. Nunca me ha importado y no va a comenzar ahora. Pero a ti si te importa, y por eso piensas que mi mundo se derrumbó ayer por la noche—suspiré, recordando el hueco en mi garganta—y puede que se haya derrumbado por unos segundos, pero no por lo que crees.

Mientras miraba las emociones difuminarse del rostro de Alice, comprendí que en una pequeña parte de mi vida, extrañé a mis amigos del internado. Extrañé cualquier tipo de ayuda que pudieran haberme brindado en los muchos momentos difíciles que atravesé durante todos estos años, pero no pude reconocerlo hasta hoy, porque la adolescente Bella de hace un tiempo atrás, tenía el orgullo más alto que su propia cabeza.

—Bella—susurró sonriéndome con los ojos aún hundidos—esperaba…que pudiéramos hablar. Yo…tengo ganas de saber algo de ti.

Negué con la cabeza y le permití pasar solo unos segundos al departamento. Me hice a un lado y cerré la puerta con mi pie derecho al notar que se paraba en el centro del salón con su costoso traje, contrastando con los viejos muebles o las cortinas cosidas a mano por la señora Hart.

—Alice, no creo que necesitemos saber nada una de la otra. Hace años…

—¡Éramos amigas! —Chilló desplomándose en el sillón más cercano. Las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos y las débiles manos se posaron en el pequeño bulto que escondía tras el abrigo—No entiendo porque cambiaron tanto las cosas.

—Porque me fui—murmuré acomodándome en el sofá delante de ella—tomé mi propio camino y no estoy arrepentida por ello.

—Pero podemos seguir siendo amigas, Bella—me sonrió, alargando su mano hasta la mía y luego entrelazando los débiles dedos de ambas—no hay nada de malo en tener contacto conmigo, o con alguno de los muchachos. Éramos muy unidos en el internado….

—No quiero tener contacto con ninguno de ustedes—susurré negando con la cabeza—no está dentro de las cosas que me puedo permitir.

—¿Qué cosas no te puedes permitir? —Preguntó sonriendo mientras una lágrima se derramaba de su ojo izquierdo—Soy una amiga, una antigua amiga. Creo que merezco saber de ti, al menos. Y no le encuentro nada de malo a hablar conmigo….

—No hay nada de malo en hablarte—murmuré limpiándole la lágrima con el pulgar—pero hacerlo es darle información a Edward, y traer a mi presente todas esas cosas que ya no quiero vivir. Los recuerdos que me hicieron daño….

—Se pueden construir nuevos recuerdos—respondió juntando más nuestras manos—nuevas reuniones y muchas más risas. Es tu presente, pero lo que ahora eres existe por las cosas que viviste en tu pasado, no puedes negarlo aunque lo intentes.

—Pero puedo alejarlo—declaré poniéndome en pie—y lo he hecho todos estos años. Yo…no quiero saber nada de los chicos del internado, y no porque no los quiera. Solo que…viví cosas con ustedes que no quiero recordar, asuntos, emociones, situaciones que están dentro de mi cabeza, pero solo pueden permanecer allí si nadie los saca a colación.

—No pasó nada malo—trató de recordar, frunciendo la nariz y los labios—éramos solo unos niños.

—Puede que entre tú y Jasper no haya pasado nada malo—hablé clavando mis ojos en los suyos—pero en mis propios asuntos….

—Sé que Edward fue un bastardo contigo—respondió torciendo los labios en una mueca—no olvides que junto con Rosalie te recogimos esa noche, temblando mientras llorabas porque él había arrancado parte de tu corazón. No soy tonta, Bella. Recuerdo eso…

—Entonces recuerdas que nadie con medio cerebro querría volver a verlo—aseveré con el ceño fruncido. El corazón se me contrajo de dolor al recordar en un suspiro, aquellos momentos que tanto daño me hicieron—y me llevaste a él, Alice. A pesar de todo, sabiendo—mi voz se hizo más fuerte y decidida conforme las palabras salían de mis labios. Ahora la miraba, apuntándole con el dedo índice por las cosas que la noche anterior habían pasado—que terminaría destrozada. ¡Viviste conmigo todas las noches que lloré! ¿Jamás te preguntaste por quién era? Rosalie lo sabía, tú lo sabías. Ambas comprendían que la estúpida huérfana estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo hasta los talones y que él hablaba de la esposa que quería en mis propias narices. ¿Qué necesidad hay de recordar esos horribles momentos?

Los sollozos contenidos hacían vibrar mi pecho, y las lágrimas formaban un mar acuoso bajo el globo café de mis ojos. No quería recordar, a veces dolía tanto pensar en él y esos pocos momentos que fueron mal encaminados y pudieron ser tan bonitos….

—Te di una nueva oportunidad con él—finalmente habló con la voz quebrada, después de varios segundos en silencio mientras sorbía mi nariz y evitaba llorar—te reuní…

—Con alguien a quién no quería ver, Alice—susurré ayudándola a ponerse en pie—eso fue todo lo que hiciste. Conseguiste que él tuviera una buena noche con una tonta amante y nada más. No hay oportunidades para él, Alice—sollocé con las lágrimas aún contenidas.

—¿Te pidió eso? —Preguntó mientras su voz se entrecortaba—¿Amante?

—Quiere solo eso en su vida, y tú sabes lo mucho que deseo alguien que me ame. ¿Cuál puede ser la oportunidad para dos personas como nosotros?

Sus ojos se abrieron unos segundos, y luego clavó los tacones en la vieja alfombra mientras me miraba con las lágrimas brillando en sus tersas mejillas. Decidida, me sonrió mientras alargaba su mano hacia mí.

—¿Él dijo que te quería a ti?

—Él dijo—susurré con la furia naciendo en mi voz—que quería una oportunidad para hablar, y luego terminamos en mi cama, entre mis sábanas. Él dijo—repetí con el estómago retorciéndose por el dolor—que quería hacer de mí su propia amante y luego de extenderme una invitación a buscarlo cuando quisiese, se marchó de mi departamento.

—¿Y el amor? —Preguntó ella, arrumándose en el sofá detrás de mí y jalando de mi mano hasta que me sentara—Le habrías gritado unas cuantas veces la cosa del amor.

—Edward dijo que yo le podía enseñar a amar. Que podía convertirlo en el hombre perfecto para mí…

—¿Y por qué no hacerlo? —preguntó girando un poco su posición hasta quedar frente a mí— Piénsalo, Bella. Él te quiere a ti por una razón. ¿Por qué no le das una simple oportunidad? Enséñale cómo quieres que te ame. Eres capaz de hacer que un hombre te ame ¿O no?

Alice sonrió y a mí, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras.

—Edward no aprenderá jamás a amar—respondí tragándome las ganas de llorar desoladamente—Eso no se aprende, Alice. Nace contigo. Tú amas a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a tu familia, a tu perro. Y luego amas a una persona que te pueda llenar el corazón, alguien con las mismas convicciones que tu respecto a la vida. Eso no se construye, si él no tiene una idea parecida a la mía en cuanto al futuro, no podemos estar juntos porque si.

—Tú quieres una familia—murmuró recordando, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande—él también. Te buscó a ti, Bella. No a una de las estúpidas modelos que conoce, ni a una rubia descerebrada que parece ser hija de _barbie_. Quiere estar contigo, y tú, estás muy herida, pero también quieres esa oportunidad. Te mueres por enseñarle a amar, por mostrarle cómo quieres que te quiera.

—No, Alice. Eso no va a ocurrir—sacudí la cabeza, negándolo con fervor.

—Él es tonto, ha sido mi amigo por años y buscaba en otras mujeres lo que solo podía conseguir contigo. Su cabeza parecía no tener sentido, pero ahora encontró la brújula para ello, y eres tú. Quédate con él un tiempo, muéstrale como amarte, y si no funciona…

—No voy a poder marcharme—susurré mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos por la presión que sentía dentro de mi cuerpo. Las ideas de felicidad que podían dibujarse con solo una decisión—no completa. Si acepto—el pecho se infló con aire de felicidad y amargura al mismo tiempo. Podían ocurrir tantas cosas—y no resulta como espero, voy a irme de allí, y para entonces tendré el alma machacada, en pedazos. Una gran parte de ellos se quedará con Edward.

.

.

.

Alice se fue temprano, hablamos un par de segundos acerca de Jasper y su matrimonio y le prometí que si necesitaba ayuda la buscaría, pero nada más. Ella sabía que no deseaba tener contacto con ellos y no por ser la bruja mala del cuento, en uno de mis pocos pensamientos hábiles, descubrí que podíamos tener muchas cosas en común, pero eran más las diferencias que podrían separarnos. Alejarnos los unos de los otros—en este caso, ellos de mí y viceversa—nos aseguraba una dosis menos de dolor por un buen tiempo, mi cabeza lo procesaba de esa manera y mi corazón, a sabiendas de que era lo correcto, se negaba. Pero aprendió con el paso del tiempo a obedecer los buenos designios.

Las palabras de Alice me resonaron en la cabeza el resto del día sábado. Me revolví muchas veces en la cama, pensando en lo felices que podríamos ser al menos por unos minutos en nuestra corta vida. Luego, recordaba las imágenes vividas que tenía dentro de mi cabeza, todas esas fotografías mentales donde Edward aparecía dejándome y yo quebrada, con el cuerpo partiéndose a pedazos en el estúpido intento de huir de la intensidad que había tomado el frígido amor adolescente que sentía por él. Una contra otra, las ideas se enfrentaban en mi cabeza, peleando por la reina razón, tratando de acceder a ella y continuar en un futuro con sus órdenes a la cabeza.

Por un par de instantes, pensé en Ray y Amellie, en lo muy asustados que debieron estar para escapar de Emmett como lo hicieron. Aunque la idea me desagradó y parecía ser más una locura que cualquier otra cosa, traté de llamarles a los móviles un par de veces, pero no hubo contestación ni mensajes en el buzón así que me rendí cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

No comí nada, aparte del tazón de cereales, y dormí el resto del día, con intervalos intermitentes de pensamientos tontos y deliciosos al mismo tiempo.

Lo cierto es que aún me dolía el cuerpo.

* * *

_17 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

—Quieres esto, Bella. Me quieres. Enséñame a quererte.

Las nubes oscuras filtraron el tono de voz, quemando los haces de luz que trataban de colarse entre ellas, pareció moverse todo a mi alrededor mientras sentía un empujón duro en mis dedos, como si me hormiguearan las yemas con fervor. Las manchas negras comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, hundiendo al cielo azul que parecía aclarar la oscuridad en la que mis ojos aparecían inmersos.

—¡Córtenle la cabeza! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Un amago de sonido se escapó de las manchas, hundiéndose en el centro de una boca blanca que buscaba aparecer en el lugar donde las luces habían sido ubicadas. Era gruesa y no parecía humana, y de a poco, bajo al mando de la vieja voz, las nubes oscuras se abrieron mostrando un centro verde manzana, aún más, hundiéndose en el corazón de esta.

—No tiene que ser difícil, sé que puedo amarte.

Sentí un golpe bajo y traté de abrir los ojos, pero me encontré con el ceño apretado por lo que pareció ser un pañuelo o un rezago de tela. Extendí mis engarfiados dedos, buscando una superficie donde asentar la mano para encontrar mis piernas, pero me encontré con un ataque devastador que me mantuvo inmóvil.

—Ya es suficiente. ¡Quiero que le corten la cabeza! —ahora la voz sonaba femenina, con toques gruesos y desafinados. Traté de moverme, pero encontré a un objeto punzante recorriéndome la garganta.

—Deja que te ame. Enséñame a hacerlo—murmuró una sedosa voz en mi oído, mientras el cantar de un escuadrón se acercaba hacía mí, lo único que se podía escuchar era el discordante soplar del viento contra papeles u hojas caídas que se rozaban entre sí.

—Ahora, negra. La quiero fuera. ¡Roja! —Gritó la voz una vez más— ¡Córtale la cabeza!

_El canto de los soldados aumentó, y entonces pude percibir delicados pasos y una temblorosa mano que me removía el cabello de la nuca._

—¡Córtenle la cabeza!

—Deja que te ame.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Las manchas comenzaron a moverse bajo mis párpados y sentí dos fuertes sacudones en mi espalda mientras mi boca soltaba maldiciones por el impacto.

—¡Despierta maldita sea!

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Ray. Mis piernas se encogieron por instinto y bailé la mirada por toda la habitación, temerosa y decidida al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mi casi hermano, hundiendo sus fuertes dedos en la carne flácida de mis hombros—Dios, sino despertabas, seguro sufriría un infarto.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí? —Susurré, asegurándome de la sábana bajo mis dedos y el violeta en las paredes de mi dormitorio.

—Llegué hace un par de días, Amellie está en la cocina. Tenía hambre y comenzó a buscar en tu refrigerador—él suspiró y luego envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor brindándome calor y confort. Le respondí el abrazo, mientras mi nariz se hundía en su hombro—Dios, nena. Estás helada.

—Tengo algo de frío—murmuré sin dejar atrás el abrazo—puede que sea porque lavé las sábanas hace un par de días.

—¿Qué te ocurrió cuando me fui? —preguntó separando nuestros cuerpos solo para verme a los ojos—Kelly dice que estos días en el trabajo has funcionado mecánicamente.

—Puede—susurré sonriéndole. Me junté más a él y cerré los ojos al sentir el embriagador perfume de Ray flotando en el aire. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, como si fuera un padre protegiendo a sus pequeños—Pero fuiste tú quién huyó con una mujer embarazada.

—¿Acaso me nombran? —Cantó Amellie entrando en la habitación, sus blancas manos sostenían dos tazas de porcelana barata—Está caliente—murmuró cuando me entregó el delicioso brebaje de chocolate. Me abrazó también, con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria y le respondí el gesto, agradecida de tenerlos a ambos.

Ray acomodó a la pequeña a su lado, y luego me miró con ojos inquisitivos. Frunció el lado derecho de su boca y Amellie se aguantó la risa inocente que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

—¿Vas a decirme que te tiene temblando y con pesadillas?

—¿Me dirás porqué huiste con parte de mi familia? —le respondí la pregunta con una igual, entrelazando mis manos con las de Amellie mientras Ray tomaba aire antes de hablar.

—Necesitábamos tiempo, así que salimos a una de las casas del fabuloso señor Swan—se sonrieron mutuamente y él regresó la vista a mí—ahora tenemos todo más claro. Tu turno.

Suspiré fastidiada.

—Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío—respondí omitiendo cualquier detalle—pero me gustaría preguntarles algo a los dos.

Asintieron y ella bebió un poco de su chocolate antes de sonreírme con seguridad.

Si alguien que les hizo daño, les pidiera una oportunidad ¿Se la darían? Y no tiene nada que ver con un error o algo así. Es de su pasado. Es, digamos de un amor no correspondido…¿Podrían…?

—¿Te buscó algún amigo del internado? —Preguntó Ray hundiendo los hombros mientras sus cejas se elevaban.

—Todos—respondí frunciendo la boca—Los he visto a todos, empezando por Emmett la otra noche, en el restaurant.

—No les darás ninguna oportunidad—gruñó Ray, ejerciendo fuerza mientras tomaba mi débil muñeca entre sus manos. Clavó su mirada en la mía, buscando señales de dolor, supuse. Tuve ganas de maldecirlo por hacerme recordar aquellos tiempos, las veces que nos habíamos curado las heridas el uno al otro con un abrazo o una palabra reconfortante—Escúchame bien, Bella, porque no tengo la menor intención en repetirlo. Si le das una oportunidad al cabrón que te tuvo llorando todos estos años, verás mis dedos clavados en su cuello durante el tiempo suficiente para cortarle la respiración. Simple.

El aire se contuvo en mis pulmones cuando lo vi amenazando. Los ojos le brillaban por la cólera dentro de su cuerpo y las manos parecieron temblarle mientras la mandíbula se cuadraba y los dientes rechinaban por si solos. Ray nunca amenazaba a menos que fuera a cumplir su palabra. Habían cosas en su pasado que lo marcaron lo suficiente como para proteger lo suyo a toda costa, y así como amaba ser bueno con personas inocentes, ansiaba clavarle las garras a los que podrían el mundo.

Pero yo sabía que Edward no era de los malos. Algo dentro de mi pecho lo gritaba a viva voz, clamaba por escuchar el lado sincero y bueno de Masen.

—No estoy dispuesta a discutir esto contigo, Ray—susurré clavándole la adolorida mirada—yo solo quería escuchar su opinión.

—¡Pues ésta es mi maldita opinión! —Exclamó levantándose de la cama de golpe—Te quedarás con lo que tienes, con la vida sana que tienes, que conseguiste. ¡No quiero verte llorar de nuevo!

—¡No tendrás que hacerlo! —Chillé desde la cama, mientras mis extremidades tiritaban por el frío—No me verás llorar de nuevo, Ray, porque no quiero llorar de nuevo. Quiero ser feliz.

—Eres feliz, Bella—aseveró con total seguridad—Tienes lo que quieres…

—Sabes que es mentira—respondí levantándome de la cama, irguiendo mi columna por el orgullo—Hay cosas que quiero, que creo poder conseguir. Sé que todos somos humanos, cometemos errores…

—¡No hay una palabra lo suficientemente grande para explicar la magnitud del error que tu estúpido Masen cometió!—respiró por la nariz, con las fosas nasales abriéndose para darle paso al aire—Fui yo y tu amigo rumano quienes te formamos. Quienes te dimos seguridad, para que te amaras a ti misma por sobre todas las cosas. —Hundió sus dedos en mi muñeca como una pinza de acero y comencé a temblar por el frío y el miedo dentro de sus ojos—Te diré algo, Bella. Si te vas con él, no te molestes en mirar atrás. No regreses los ojos, porque no habrá nadie esperando por ti allí. No pienso cubrir tu espalda si lo haces. Si te destruyes, puedes recoger los pedazos tú misma porque no quemaré mis manos por ti una vez más.

Me soltó de golpe y tomó a Amellie del brazo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, ella me miró con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa triste en los labios. Se despidió de mí con un adiós conjugado en su boca y minutos después, escuché la puerta de mi departamento ser azotada.

No me quedó más que tirarme a llorar sobre la bendita cama. Sobre las sábanas que aún contenían el olor embriagador de Edward.

* * *

_18 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

La pared parecía ser interesante.

Mis piernas temblaban en respuesta a la lluvia que golpeaba intensamente la ventana y las manos parecían hundirse en el fuego más abrasador del mundo, los dedos retorciéndose al sentir el aire colarse por la puerta abierta, rozando la piel de mis brazos.

Ray no se molestó en llamar, y Amellie envió mi cena y desayuno con Kelly además de unas grandes tabletas de chocolate que parecieron deslizarse directo a mis caderas. No fui a la hamburguesería ni al Animacuore. Solo me quedé aquí, mirando la pared mientras las ganas de correr tras Edward me carcomían las entrañas.

Era el último día para verlo, para hacer algo con respecto a la estúpida y asquerosa proposición que me había realizado. Había pensado mucho acerca de las consecuencias y efectos de una decisión mía, y aunque la balanza recaía en la verdad más dolorosa de mi vida, de pronto dejó de importarme el dolor.

Era el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo poco a poco mientras su aliento soplaba dentro de mi boca. La magia de hace solo unas noches, cuando mis manos parecieron haber aprendido solas a tocarlo, a desvestirlo primero con la mirada antes de siquiera acercarme. Las ganas de volver a reírme entre sus brazos, mientras la película nos aburría a ambos y mirar a las monjitas viejas tratar de atrapar a un chiquillo nos divertía más que a nada en el mundo. Todo ello me hacía pensar en la felicidad que podría obtener si su promesa se volvía realidad.

Iba a doler, sabía que mi marcha fuera de sus brazos se realizaría en un momento determinado, pero guardar los recuerdos que podrían deslizarse dentro de nuestra historia, me reconfortaba más que esperar por un hombre que jamás llegaría. Era una oportunidad que la vida me daba en bandeja de plata, y aunque estaba herida, solamente él podría convertir a mi odio contra el pasado en un amor para el futuro.

Casi sin pensar, me deslicé en el suéter de lana y calcé mis pies dentro de las viejas zapatillas de lona que poseía. Tomé las llaves del departamento y salí después de asegurar la puerta.

Nunca le había enseñado a un hombre. Como profesora parecía ser pésima, pero era Edward, el niño que fue mi amigo cuando teníamos tres años, quién me regaló mi primer beso y mi primera vez. El único capaz de mostrarme la faceta buena de las cosas que apestaban para mí. Si no podía hacer que me amase, nada podría hacerlo.

Corrí bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el agua dentro de mis calcetines viejos, inundando mis pálidos dedos. Mi cabello se sintió más pesado a cada paso, y luego de unos minutos deslicé la lengua fuera de mi boca para atrapar una gota de lluvia que corría por mi mejilla. Las lágrimas de mi cabello se deslizaron por el suéter, mojándolo más de la cuenta.

Tenía que tomar un taxi para llegar al hotel, pero las ideas coherentes se habían esfumado de mi cabeza en cuánto tomé la decisión de ir tras él, así que me decidí a tomar la vieja bicicleta de Kelly, aquella que resultaba nuestra más efectiva arma en un apuro.

Recorrí las oscuras y transitadas calles de Detroit con una sonrisa a medio formarse en mis labios. Mis pies parecían congelarse al pedalear, pero sin importar el esfuerzo, mi cuerpo respondía a las ganas de huir del dolor que me comía el alma a grandes bocados.

Para cuando llegué al hotel, no sentía ocho de los diez dedos de mis pies, las manos me temblaban y mi lengua padecía de un amortiguamiento tenaz, pero la sonrisa en mis temblorosos labios no quería desaparecer por nada del mundo.

Me adentré en el lugar y obligué a mis piernas a caminar hacia la recepción. La señorita que me vio primero, tenía los ojos desorbitados por el impacto y me miró tartamudeando.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó temerosa.

—Quisiera ver al señor Masen Cullen—respondí con los dientes rechinando. Mi voz sonó ronca y afectada por la lluvia y el maratón que acaba de correr.

—Salió del hotel hace un par de minutos, debe estar en la zona de embarque—susurró con los ojos hirviendo por la envidia—Puede que ya se haya ido.

—¿Me recuerda donde está la zona de Embarque? —pregunté haciendo un amago de sonrisa afanosa.

—Al fondo de los salones de fiesta—respondió alejando sus ojos de mí—Retírese por favor, está arruinando la alfombra persa bajo sus pies.

—¡Disculpe! —Exclamé moviéndome hacia la dirección que me parecía correcta.

Mis piernas corrían salvajemente entre la gente. Las personas me miraban como si estuviese loca, pero lo cierto es que debía llegar. Tomar este riesgo significaba mi muerte o mi salvación. El par de ojos lo buscaron por todo el salón, buscando entre las siluetas y las anchas espaldas que se deslizaban dentro y fuera del lugar. Me detuve varios segundos antes de encontrarlo con los ojos, sus cabellos broncíneos destellaban diferenciándose del resto de personas.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Chillé como loca, sacudiendo mis brazos en busca de llamar su atención.

Él regresó sus ojos hacia mí y una sonrisa de alivio y salvación se dibujó en sus labios mientras corría en mi dirección. Fue más rápido que yo, y al tocarme entrelazó sus brazos en mi cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío. Se reía de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban con esperanza verdadera en ellos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Jadeé sin aire en los pulmones—¡Edward, llévame contigo!

—Por supuesto, amor—murmuró sonriendo, la larga fila de dientes blancos se mostró ante mí con una alegría absoluta y no pude resistirme a rozar mi nariz con la suya—mi hermosa Bella, te llevaría a donde quisieras.

Sonreí, sintiendo los músculos de los labios agarrotados mientras se movían hacia los suyos.

Cuando mi boca se topó con la suya y el cálido aliento con sabor a menta se filtró en mis dientes, gemí de felicidad y regocijo al sentir algo de calor.

Él me besó, dejando a su lengua danzar con la mía con pequeños golpecitos mientras sus manos acunaban mi espalda dándole masajes en forma de círculo. Fue despacio, solo para que lo disfrutase y sintiera el calor de sus labios terminando con el frío de los míos. Cuando me dejó en libertad, mis dedos parecían incrustados en sus cabellos mientras los suyos se cerraban con fuerza sobre mis caderas. Me miró molesto, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula cuadrada.

—¿Por qué estás tan mojada? —preguntó liberando su chaqueta para tratar de ponérmela—Dios santo, Bells. Estás empapada ¿Corriste bajo la lluvia?

Asentí sin prestarle mucha atención, clavé mis dedos en la parte trasera de su nuca y la punta de mi nariz y lengua se deslizó por la piel de su cuello, ansiosa por obtener algo de calor.

—Cariño, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa. Puedes resfriar—me levantó en brazos y sus labios se juntaron en una dulce a increíble sonrisa—Vamos a tomar mucho chocolate caliente está noche, y luego—se rió un par de segundos antes de besarme la frente—luego vas a contarme la historia de cómo llegaste hasta aquí, haciéndome el hombre más feliz del planeta.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Preguntó un hombre alto, menudo y de piel canela—¿Lo está molestando la señorita?

—¿Estás loco, Dekko? —Edward se rió, juntando su cuerpo más al mío—Ella es mi mujer. La futura señora y madre de mis hijos. Por supuesto que no me molesta.

El corazón en el pecho se me apretó y tuve que esconder la cabeza en la camisa de Edward para no mirar de nuevo al hombre.

—Hazme un favor, consigue ropa seca para Bella, y también para mí. —El hombre aceptó y se regresó a un grupo de maletas donde otros hombres vestidos igual que él esperaban.

—¿Sabes, hermosa? He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la otra noche—susurró mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza—creo que tienes razón. No puedes ser solo mi amante si te quiero tener a mi lado toda la vida. Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Mi pecho se apretujó ante la sensación de shock, y luego de varios segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios….y en los de él.

* * *

**Hola guapas!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:** Caro. Bere. Cullen, Nikki Hale, yasmin-cullen, Ludwika Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Laura.

**Muchas gracias por sus palabras, no se olviden de escuchar la canción que está en mi perfil y de dejar sus lindas palabras. Parece que hay lectoras fantasmas que no se manifiestan, !Andenle! dejennos una palabrita a mí y al Edward Cabrón de aquí. Dejen REVIEWS por favor, para saber que les gusta o no y que cosas creen que debería mejorar.**

**besos**

**valhe**


	9. Abrázame, Bésame, Quiéreme

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—8—

"_Abrázame, Bésame, Quiéreme"_

* * *

Bésame-Camila

Abrázame-Camila

Desde hoy-Tommy Torres

* * *

Media hora después, mi cuerpo descansaba entre las suaves y confortables mantas de la habitación del hotel, mis pies se regocijaban por la lana entre los dedos y mi cabello—antes mojado— permanecía húmedo dentro de una toalla enroscada de forma graciosa.

Mi cuerpo aún tenía espasmos de frío, por lo que moverme fuera de la cama era un asunto prohibido en su totalidad. Recliné mis hombros sobre el suave montón de almohadas tras mi espalda, mi nuca cayó sobre el cómodo cojín especializado en tensiones y poco a poco, mi cuerpo recuperó su normalidad. Los temblores habían desaparecido apenas el agua caliente llegó a mi boca y las manos las tenía más calientes desde que la taza de chocolate en leche me fue entregada.

El tal "Dekko" me consiguió una falda gruesa hasta los tobillos, un suéter de rayas negras y medias de lana en conjunto con el edredón de la cama donde ahora descansaba. Mi temperatura corporal se fue recuperando poco a poco con el paso de los minutos.

Edward me llevó a volandas hacia la habitación y luego me dejó en la cama con la ropa y las bebidas humeando en la mesa de café del Pent House. Alegando arreglar la estadía de las noches que hicieran falta en el hotel, salió por la puerta con una nueva camisa blanca y la chaqueta que tan bien le quedaba. La sonrisa tirante en sus labios no se borraba cuando me besó antes de cruzar la puerta, parecía mejorar con el paso de los segundos en compañía del otro, y si fuera sincera podría notar con las yemas de mis dedos que mi propia sonrisa—esa que tanto frío y esfuerzo me costó— tampoco desaparecería en gran parte del tiempo de mi vida.

La cabeza aún me da vueltas al pensar que fui yo quien terminó buscándolo. Fueron mis manos las que se estiraron por tocarlo y mi voz la que se rasgó por ser escuchada. Una parte de mí, aún no quiere pensar en todas las cosas que estoy haciendo mal, el cargo de conciencia sería demasiado grande y la fuerza con la que asesinaría a mi pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora, no podría calcularse ni contando el número de huracanes en los últimos años.

Cerré los ojos al sentir la fragancia del chocolate puro filtrándose por mi nariz, un bollo de maíz esperaba por mí en la mesa de noche, al lado derecho de la cama. El lugar tenía grabado el perfume de Edward centímetro a centímetro, las sábanas parecían asfixiarse en el delicioso aroma que su cabello podría emanar en un momento preciso. Tal vez como un placebo, era aquel detalle el que me hacía sentir cálida y segura entre las cobijas, la sola presencia de su aroma después de tantos años fuera de mi cabeza me consignaba una pequeña dote de tranquilidad, pero no en cantidades suficientes como para llamarla confianza.

No podía arrepentirme de la decisión tomada hace unos minutos, seguramente viviría con las consecuencias de ello por el resto de mis días, pero si algo bueno resultase de todo esto, nadie más que yo tendría derecho a sentirlo. Las oportunidades se dan pocas veces en la vida—en la mía han aparecido de forma nula—es mi forma de aprovecharlas lo que podría conllevarme al éxito en aquel campo. Y aunque este campo se llame Edward Masen Cullen y sea el problema más grande de mi vida, la sonrisa de estúpida adolescente lo convertía en la inmediata solución al mismo tiempo, así que el éxito estaba en aprender a sobrellevarlo a él, como problema y solución.

Llené mis pulmones de aire una vez más antes de abrir los ojos. Me había removido un par de centímetros en los últimos minutos y la tela fría me rozó los deditos sin piedad. En cuánto abrí los ojos, noté a Edward mirándome con la sonrisa de hace unos minutos desde un pilar de la habitación.

Acomodé mi peso sobre ambos codos y lo miré, un atisbo de sonrisa se aproximó en la comisura derecha de mis labios y tuve que ignorarlo para no sentir más vergüenza de la dosis normal.

—Hola—susurré tratando de concentrar mis energías en hablarle.

—Hola—saludó con los ojos brillándole a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. Noté que caminó dos pasos en dirección a la cama y encendí la segunda lámpara de la otra mesa de dormir. La habitación lucía semi iluminada ahora, cubierta por los haces de luz de mi contorno y el bombillo del baño— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—respondí autómata, sintiendo como sus rodillas hacían peso en la cama y él se aproximaba con avances cortos, extendiendo las palmas contra la suave colcha—La ropa y el chocolate hizo un gran efecto.

—Me alegra—su voz sonó como un suave murmullo, entremezclado con el roce de las cobijas contra su piel y el caer de la chaqueta al suelo de madera. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi cintura y mis codos temblaron, sintiéndose como gelatina ante su toque. Él se rió bajito, y en un gesto suave y delicado levantó mis codos, rompiendo así mi contacto con la cama. Mi espalda chocó contra su pecho y en pocos segundos me encontré entre sus brazos, con las palmas de mis manos abiertas en contra de su pecho, su barbilla asentada sobre el tope de mi cabeza y sus manos en mi cintura.

Solo se escucharon nuestras acompasadas respiraciones al compás de dos pares de pies entrelazándose por el frío. Sus calcetines y los míos podían sentirse gracias al roce y el calor irradiado por su cuerpo en movimiento contrarrestó los pequeños temblores de mi cuerpo, casi terminándolos de golpe.

—¿Ya no tienes frío?—preguntó, y lo sentí sincero y preocupado mientras hablaba.

Estaba cómoda entre sus brazos, incluso me atreví a pasarle las manos por el cuello y hundir mi nariz en contra de su camisa. Él suspiró—quiero creer que complacido—y comenzó a masajear la piel de mi espalda con movimientos lentos y relajantes. Parecía tener dedos mágicos al escapar la tensión de mi cuerpo.

—No, me siento mucho mejor así—y no era mentira. Tenerlo contra mí, de alguna forma me hacía sentir que las cosas que vendrían en un próximo futuro valían la pena con tal de tener una parte de su cariño.

—También yo—un murmullo me acarició el oído mientras sus labios se posaban con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla. Tuve que suspirar para dejar que las ganas de devolver el gesto se fueran de mi cuerpo—No vuelvas a correr bajo la lluvia, por favor.

Era una súplica, un ruego pero con orden implícita. Sus labios dejaron fluir un sonido calmado y suave, pero podía sentir las vibraciones de la preocupación y el deseo de sobre protección en él.

—No creo tener que hacerlo de nuevo—mi voz seguía siendo baja y las ganas de dormir comenzaron su apropiación de mi cuerpo. Los párpados me pesaban y la lengua no quería moverse para seguir hablando, solo querían descansar un poco de tiempo para reponer energías y pensamientos coherentes.—¿Tienes sueño, Edward?

Él dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, fundió su cuerpo aún más con el mío hasta que su nariz terminó en mi cuello y luego asintió en un movimiento ligero.

—También yo—bostecé juntando mis manos bajo su camisa—Buenas noches, Ed.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

Luego Morfeo nos atrapó a ambos.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que mis pupilas captaron fue la luz poco brillante que se filtraba por las cortinas. El resplandor de un débil sol contrastaba con las cortinas turquesa junto a la cama. Estiré los dedos de los pies y me comí un bostezo antes de estirar mis manos. Tenía los dedos calientes gracias a la cálida espalda de Edward. Nuestros cuerpos permanecían como ayer por la noche, con la excepción de que una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera y la otra seguía en mi cintura. Traté de moverme sin despertarle pero no conseguí más que intentos fallidos, me dejé caer en la cama y las yemas de mis dedos se movieron hacia su cuello por si solas, comenzaron a recorrerle la nuca de arriba hacia abajo y pronto, él se movió por causa del escozor que—yo supuse—le estaba causando.

En cuánto su nariz se crispó, noté que ya estaba despierto así que arrumé mis labios contra su oído y le deje un beso suave en el lóbulo antes de recitarle el "Buenos días" de siempre.

—Aún lo recuerdo—habló con voz ronca, removiéndose hasta quedar frente a mí. Mi corazón se apretó ante la idea de los pocos recuerdos juntos. Edward me sonrió antes de dejar un beso sobre mi frente.—Buenos días.

Le sonreí tratando de contener las lágrimas en las órbitas de mis ojos y él me devolvió el gesto, limpiando con su pulgar un rastro de agua que se había logrado escapar de mi párpado.

—Jamás olvidaría todas las mañanas que desperté a tu lado—susurró levantando mi cuerpo de la cama y colocándolo sobre el suyo para que mis piernas colgasen a los lados de su ombligo—todas las veces que nos escapamos—irguió su espalda hasta quedar a mi altura y me besó despacio en el mismo lugar de la frente, luego bajó a la nariz y podría jurar que un grupo de mariposas comenzó a volar a nuestro alrededor—las noches que vimos películas aburridas—sus labios se aplacaron sobre mi labio superior después de colocarse en cada una de mis mejillas y las patitas de las mariposas azul rey trataron de introducirse en el centro de mi abdomen—todas las estupideces que les dije a mis padres para quedarme contigo las navidades—separó su rostro del mío, anclando sus ojos a los míos con tal fuerza y magnetismo que me parecía imposible romper la conexión—y las muchas ganas que siempre tenía de besarte.

Me sonrió antes de rozar sus labios con los míos solo un par de milímetros, un suave toque entre ambas pieles que me llenó el cuerpo de electricidad hasta la punta de los cabellos. Besó con pequeños golpecitos mi comisura derecha hasta llegar al final de mi mejilla y una vez ahí susurró.

—Jamás podría olvidar algo de nosotros dos, algo de ti. Tu eres parte de mi—me besó en el cuello con suavidad y luego dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mi respiración estaba alterada y el corazón parecía a punto de reventarme el pecho con golpes que buscaban romper mi pobre esternón. Las manos se me habían congelado en el sitio el cuerpo me temblaba en sintonía con un ruido desgarrador que parecía escapar de algún sitio en especial. Me imaginé a mis pulmones, rogando por un poco de aire limpio y no viciado con palabras, con lágrimas y recuerdos que habían formado parte de mí en un pasado, fue entonces cuando abrí la boca en busca de aire y noté que el sonido ronco eran mis sollozos.

—Dios, amor—susurraba Edward contra mi mejilla mientras la besaba—por favor, no llores. No lo hagas. Perdón, por favor Bella, tranquila. Amor, perdón…ya no llores.

Traté de retener las lágrimas y busqué llenar mi cuerpo de aire para evitar que el llanto siguiera escapando de mis labios y en cuánto lo hice, el pecho me tembló de atrás hacia adelante con gran fuerza. Fue un acto terrible y violento, mientras mis lágrimas salían a borbotones, Edward atrapó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos fundiendo su calor con el mío, comenzó a limpiar cada lágrima con sus labios y susurró todas las palabras dulces del diccionario español que yo conocía.

—Perdón—suplicó con la voz quebrada—Bells no llores, por favor…no…no lo hagas. Yo—sus manos recogieron mi rostro y logré divisarlo de forma borrosa a través del medio acuoso de mis ojos—si quieres me voy, para que…respires….

La voz se le quebró mientras hablaba y lo vi tomar aire, las yemas de sus dedos se alejaron de mi rostro en un intento por huir y una de mis débiles manos atrapó su fuerte muñeca como pudo. Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar para poder hablarle.

—Quédate—susurré casi sin voz—Abrázame.

Así lo hizo, asiendo sus manos en torno a mi cintura mientras sus labios seguían borrando cada lágrima que derramaba. Me cobijó entre sus brazos y luego sentí el calor de las cobijas sobre nosotros dos, él me arrullaba mientras mis labios se calmaban y me obligué a respirar un poco para poder hablar.

—No es justo—murmuré levantando la cabeza para mirarlo tan solo un poco—fuiste tan…imbécil.

—Aún lo soy—respondió en un bajo tono de voz—pero voy a cambiar. Dios, nena. Te necesito tanto, todos estos años sin ti han sido vacíos…horribles.

—¿Me quieres, Edward?—pregunté con la voz y el pecho adoloridos—¿Al menos un poco? Dime la verdad ¿Soy algo importante para ti? ¿Valgo algo en tu frívolo mundo? —esperé con ansias la respuesta que podría aliviar, por un momento, mi miedo interno. No pude dejar de pensar en el dolor que me causaría la súbita y sincera respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

—Vales más que ese frívolo mundo entero—susurró besándome la mejilla y borrando de paso la pequeña lágrima que caía—Eres más importante que todo ese mundo entero. Eres lo único que me salva de arder, de morir en el mismo infierno.

—¿Me quieres?—repetí la pregunta mientras las manos me temblaban bajo las cobijas, con los dedos entrelazados a los suyos de forma tenaz**.**

—Te necesito, Bella—murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos y noté la sinceridad en ellos—Es lo único que puedo decirte ahora, pero si tus palabras son verdaderas—Repasó las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno de mi mejilla—si el amor existe, solo contigo puedo tenerlo. Eres la única persona capaz de hacerme amar.

—Yo solo quiero eso ¿Me oyes?—Susurré acercando mis labios a los suyos—no necesito nada más. No quiero sexo, dinero, lujos, nada. Solo quiero que me ames, solo un poco….

—Lo tendrás—respondió sonriendo triste—te juro por todo lo que vale la pena en mi vida. Quiero amarte, Dio sabe que lo hago porque eres la única persona que merece ser amada de todas las formas posibles. Voy a amarte—murmuró antes de rozar sus labios con los míos—y conseguiré que me perdones en el camino.

* * *

_5 de Septiembre del 2000_

_Forks, Washington._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

Los dos niños se miraron ensimismados. El aire les salía por la boca a borbotones tras correr unos buenos kilómetros y atravesar el campo de la unidad educativa. La camisa de deportes se les adhería al cuerpo por causa de las gotas de lluvia que caían torrencialmente sobre sus cabezas.

Tenía trece años, ella apenas se estaba desarrollando en el arte de ser toda una mujer, y él evitaba menos a las niñas que hace unos años, de la nada, se le había desarrollado un interés especial por el sexo opuesto. Los tres años que le llevaba de diferencia a su amiga, solamente hacía la relación más interesante para él. Tomados de la mano, sus dedos parecían mantenerse entrelazados con finas hebras de oro, inquebrantables y rígidas. Ella tenía el cabello húmedo, chorreando agua por toda su espalda, pero sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna con una chispa de felicidad que él jamás había notado. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, él apretó su mano una vez más y echaron a correr después de descansar esas milésimas de segundo en el frío césped de un jardín casi abandonado.

Serán unos kilómetros más, ella pensó mientras él tiraba de su mano para aumentar la velocidad de sus grandes zancadas. Por supuesto, él tenía una ventaja alta en cuanto a correr, puesto que pertenecía al lujoso equipo de atletismo del Internado, y pocos chicos entraban a su corta edad.

Ella rezó una vez más, le pidió a la virgen y a todos los santos que jamás fuesen atrapados por el rígido cura que hacía las veces de inspector suplente, en vez de la dulce monjita con más de ochenta años que apenas y los veía las noches en que ambos escapaban de sus dormitorios para poder reunirse.

Justo después de dos exhalaciones forzadas, el cuerpo y los pulmones de la muchacha parecían explotar por la falta de aire y la presión ejercida en su caja torácica al tratar de acaparar aire mientras corrían. El muchacho, a quién la mandíbula comenzaba a notársele más dura y varonil, siguió sus pasos, disminuyendo la velocidad al tiempo que las fosas de su nariz se abrían para dar paso a un poco de aire—que, aunque viciado—serviría para el par de pulmones que él ejercitaba a cada paso.

Cuando llegaron a la covacha de restos de ramas, debajo de los grandes pinos pobladores del bosque de Forks, ambos se hundieron en el pequeño refugio hasta que sus respiraciones tomaron un ritmo normal. Asimilando el jugo de fruta que él le entregaba, ella obligó a sus manos para que dejaran de temblar. No era bueno estar nerviosa con su mejor amigo, no después de las veces que superaron cosas peores juntos, tomados de la mano como compañeros de la vida.

—Espero que el padre Vinnicio no encuentre el escondite—susurró ella sin fuerza en la voz, se bebió el jugo a grandes sorbos y luego de tragar un pedazo de tarta, inhaló con fuerza.

—Se tardará al menos unas horas—respondió él, restándole importancia al asunto. Y es que para el muchacho, un castigo más de parte de las monjas no valía nada a fin de cuentas. Él tenía algo importante que hacer con su amiga, algo que no les concernía a las señoras enfundadas—como solía llamarlas hace un par de años—ni a los pocos amigos que ambos habían logrado reunir.

—¿Te importaría darme un pedazo más de tarta?—le pidió ella extendiendo la mano. Él sonrió y le entregó lo que pedía sin rechistar; comió su porción—doble, como de costumbre—sin rechistar. Cerró los ojos y lleno sus pulmones de aire una vez más, no querría más problemas al correr si la niña frente a sus ojos se quedaba sin fuerza en las piernas, entonces tendría que correr por dos.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?—preguntó ella con su dulce voz. Él había notado que en los últimos meses, todo en su amiga cambiaba constantemente. Los pechos le crecieron y las caderas se volvieron un poco más redondeadas, además del amoroso tono de voz que utilizaba con él siempre que le hablaba.

Había días en que la miraba anonadado, grabándose su rostro a fuego lento, tomándose el tiempo necesario para recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos cada línea de la estructura ósea femenina. Sin duda alguna, su mejor amiga era una niña muy bella, y pronto sería toda una mujer.

Él carraspeó antes de hablar, no quería que su voz fallase como hace un par de días.

—Será tu cumpleaños dentro de poco—comenzó él, pasándole un brazo por lo hombros—la falsa sonrisa en sus labios advertía peligro—Le clavó un beso suave en su mejilla y mirándola, los dedos le recorrieron la nariz—me gustaría darte un regalo.

Ella se sonrojó. Él, a duras penas, aceptó que le encantaba ese gesto en ella.

—Alice quiere hacerme una fiesta con las niñas de tercer curso. Ya sabes que es exagerada—rodó los ojos, a pesar de la tintura roja en sus mejillas lucía adorable y cada vez más madura en el ámbito físico—pero Jasper y Emmett han pensado en llevarme a jugar carreras de autos, en las vacaciones de navidad. Si colaboras—se burló ella, mordiendo un pedazo más de tarta—puede que ese sea un buen regalo. Me gusta mucho la idea.

—Ya—aceptó él con desdén—También quiero ir a jugar carreras de autos. Podemos ir cuando quieras, Esme nos llevara encantada si sabe que es tu cumpleaños.

—Listo—murmuró ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—mi regalo será ir a jugar con los chicos y contigo—le clavó el menudo dedo índice en el pecho y sin querer, ella notó que los músculos de su amigo se estaban desarrollando—al Rally de carreras de Port Ángeles. Luego, tendré la tonta fiesta de Alice.—Fingió pensarlo dos veces golpeando su barbilla con el mismo dedo—Creo que me gusta.

Ella soltó una risita mientras tomaba un poco más de jugo.

Él pensó que ella era increíble. Después de haber corrido varios kilómetros—perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones y la voz de su garganta—estaba riendo y terminando el pastel que su madre les había preparado.

—Me gustaría darte un regalo—repitió él, tomándole la barbilla con los dedos para mirarla directamente a los ojos—personal.

Ella dejó el jugo en el suelo por inercia y se acercó a él con interés.

Estar con su amigo siempre era divertido, interesante y sobre todo emocionante_._ Le producía cierto escozor en la panza y ganas de correr y quedarse allí al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué tipo de regalo?—su voz fue un susurro en medio del silencio de la covacha. Él sonrió, una de las comisuras más arriba que la otra.

—Rodea mi cuello con tus brazos—le ordenó en voz baja, a cambio, él abrazó su cintura con las manos y los talentosos dedos de pianista.

Cuando estuvieron en la posición que él quería, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo oriental y las manos en los lugares adecuados. Él rozó su nariz con la de ella, y poco a poco fue acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—Es un regalo especial, algo que solo yo te puedo dar—siguió murmurando al paso de sus dedos. Su amiga parecía perdida, con los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa en los labios y las yemas de los dedos acariciando los cabellos cobrizos de su nuca.

—¿Por qué solo tú?

—Porque eres mía—respondió complacido, notando que ella asentía acercándose más al cuerpo masculino—desde tercer grado.

Él no pudo esperar más. Los labios de su amiga eran lindos, suaves y parecían tan dulces como un chocolate después de correr tres horas seguidas. Juntó su frente con la de ella y luego cerró también sus verdes ojos. No podría mirar las orbes chocolate abrirse de impresión, el alma se le saldría del cuerpo si ella le rechazaba.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a juntar sus labios con los de ella, la boca de su amiga se entreabrió dejando ver una dulce lengua rosada. El aliento caliente se filtró por las fosas nasales de él y se sintió más cálido y feliz que nunca.

—Bésame—susurró ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

Parecía una muñeca frágil ante sus ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas y rogando ser besada.

Él no tuvo valor ni control suficiente para negarle eso. Solo se acercó y la abrazó con más fuerza, justo antes de acariciar sus labios en una forma de beso completamente distinta.

* * *

_19 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Hotel Hilton Colon. Habitación 327-Pent House._

* * *

Bostecé antes de abrir los ojos. Creo que mis manos se agarrotaron por la noche, mientras dormía entre los brazos de Edward.

No quise arriesgarme a rememorar momentos que me dolían más profundos de lo que parecía recordar, así que abandoné la cama después de luchar un poco con sus fuertes brazos. Mientras andaba por la suave alfombra del lugar, noté que seguía con la horripilante y larga falda de hace unas horas. Deslicé mis pulgares en el borde y tiré de ellos hasta que la prenda estuvo en el suelo, "Dekko" consiguió ropa interior para mí, unas grandes bragas que parecían ser un short y un sujetador suave y cálido. Los dedos de mis pies notaron la diferencia de la cómoda alfombra y el frío suelo de la esquina derecha del salón, lo que parecía ser un área destinada a los alimentos, bebidas y comida en sí. Había una especie de cocina en forma de hornillas sobre la encimera de mármol y un escurridor con varias ollas y platos a su lado.

Entrecerré los ojos en busca de un refrigerador y encontré uno pequeño en la esquina contraria. Abrí la puerta, intrigada y deseosa de encontrar filetes marinados o vegetales, lo que sea con tal de preparar un estofado decente. En el interior reposaban tres grandes botellas de cerveza, un tarro de yogurt y un litro de agua sin gas, suspirando, deslicé un cajón fuera de su sitio y hallé un grupo de vegetales pre-cocidos con una bandeja de filetes rojos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al tomar los alimentos y trasladarlos a la encimera. Dos días atrás, habría renegado por la calidad de la carne y el estado de las zanahorias, la cebolla, los tomates y los pimientos. Pero hace dos días no tenía a Edward para calentar mi cama y curar las noches de llanto que a veces se presentaban en mi vida. Si me dieran a escoger entre vegetales frescos y Edward prometiendo amarme, me quedaría con la segunda opción sin titubear.

Abrí dos puertas bajo las encimeras y encontré un paquete grande de espaguetis que parecían tener una buena fecha de vencimiento, un poco de sal y sobres de azúcar, así que me decidí a preparar algo comestible mientras tarareaba una canción alegre que recordaba haber escuchado.

La noche anterior, mientras lloraba y Edward buscaba calmarme, una gran parte de mis sentimientos hacia él—el resentimiento y el sufrimiento que había causado en mí—pareció haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. Aún me sentía impotente por todos los errores que habíamos cometido de forma consecutiva, uno tras otro olvidando los aciertos, pero que él tuviera la disponibilidad de comenzar algo y tratar de quererme—como según sus propias palabras me decían —causaban felicidad en mi alma y de alguna forma, borraba el amedrentamiento que llevaba a rastas mi pobre corazón.

Cuando el agua hirvió en un perol, coloqué los fideos y una pizca de sal. Como los tomates estaban pre-cocidos, me decidí a licuarlos con un poco de sal mientras picaba la cebolla, la zanahoria y la pimienta. Vertí la mezcla de tomates en una cacerola a fuego lento y dejé caer los vegetales picados, agregué una cuchara de sal y otra de azúcar y deje que hirviera mientras abría la bandeja de los filetes.

No encontré aceite, pero si mantequilla suficiente como para dorarlos después de hervirlos un poco. Los deje marinar con sal, un poco de tomate licuado sin hervir y cebolla picada. Dos minutos después, mientras escurría los espaguetis en el lavamanos, y los filetes terminaban de hervirse, escuché pasos saliendo del rincón donde el dormitorio se encontraba. Deje que los fideos reposaran y comencé a dorar los filetes con la mantequilla, luego meneé la salsa una y otra vez evitando que las burbujas se expandieran por las hornillas eléctricas.

Traté de olvidar los pasos a mi espalda y me concentré en mi labor. Cuando cocinaba mis sentidos desaparecían para el resto del mundo y se centraban en producir algo fresco y delicioso. Escogí esa carrera después de varias alternativas porque me dejaba un sentimiento de placer en el centro del pecho, después de ver comer a las personas algo que salía—a efectos prácticos—de mis manos y la sonrisa al quedar satisfechos, la sensación en mi cuerpo se renovaba.

Meneé la salsa una vez más, agregando un poco más de zanahoria picada en pequeños cubitos y tomé del mango la cuchara para probar el sabor en sí. Mientras mi lengua tocaba la ardiente base de metal del instrumento, las manos de Edward se colaron en mi cintura, las yemas palpando sobre la tela gruesa de lana.

—¿Buenas tardes?—preguntó con una risa grabada en la voz.

Asentí, luego acerqué la cuchara a su boca para que probara la salsa. Él cerró los ojos un par de segundos y pareció degustar el semi-líquido dentro de su boca, me giré para observarlo y mis manos se enredaron detrás de su cuello, tironeando un poco los cabellos de allí para obtener una respuesta. Edward se quedó varios segundos en silencio, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cintura y acercándome más a su pecho.

—Te gustó—susurré sonriendo. No dudaba de mis habilidades culinarias, pero en ocasiones los paladares de las personas diferían en cuánto a mi salsa favorita.

—Mmm…—fingió dudar mientras sus orbes se abrían hacía mí, luego me miró con una sonrisa destellante que dejó sus dientes al descubierto. Me besó en la mejilla de forma lenta y luego regresó a conectar nuestras miradas—Más que eso, podríamos decir que me encantó.

Solté un par de risillas nerviosas y traté de regresar a la salsa, sin embargo Edward mantuvo sus manos en el sitio, inmovilizando parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿A esto te dedicas?—prosiguió con el interrogatorio, bailando los ojos por toda la encimera al encontrar otras ollas.—¿Cocinas para vivir?

—Sí—mi respuesta fue contundente y no titubeé ni por un segundo. Edward describió mi labor a la perfección con esas pocas palabras.

—¿Estudias o es un don?—sus rasgos no denotaban burla o aburrimiento; muy al contrario, Edward se veía interesado y emocionado a la vez. Me gustó obtener esa respuesta después de que conociera una parte de mí, así que contestaría a todas sus preguntas con placer.

—En parte, es un don—relaté girándome hacia la cocina para darle la vuelta a los filetes—estudio en una academia prestigiosa de Detroit, conseguí una beca gracias a Ray. Y bueno, tengo dos empleos.

—¿Dos empleos?—las palabras no sonaron críticas ni atemorizadas, más bien asombradas.—No comprendo porque habrías de tener dos trabajos, con una sola jornada las personas terminan rendidas…

—Pero no es mi caso—respondí apagando la hornilla de la carne, tapé la cacerola para evitar que la carne se volviera reseca y me giré para verle—la vida es bastante cara, pagando el departamento, los gastos públicos y la comida se va mi primer sueldo y el otro lo guardó para emergencias.

—Ahorras—dedujo con inteligencia—siempre has dudado en gastar dinero aparte de lo necesario.

—Supongo que es mi forma de ser—murmuré frunciendo la nariz—Yo gasto dinero.—Las palabras salieron de mi boca como parte de mi monólogo mental, no quise decirlas en voz alta pero fue imposible retenerlas dentro de mí.

Edward soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras hundía su dedo índice en el perol de la salsa hirviendo.

—Nunca te compraste un vestido por tus propios medios en el internado—comenzó lamiéndose el dedo de salsa—Está caliente—hubo una queja divertida en su voz y retuve la risa que buscaba salir de mis labios.—Tampoco pensabas en un par de zapatos deportivos si tus calcetines no se mojaban cuando llovía. Eres una ahorradora de primer nivel—sus manos se detuvieron en mis hombros y por la comisura de su ojo derecho le echó un vistazo a los filetes.

—Gasto el dinero que debo, nada más—murmuré tomando el mango de la sartén para sacar la carne. La serví en un plato blanco con la insignia del hotel.—Apaga la salsa, por favor.

—Como digas, hermosa—la alegría en su tono de voz se hizo presente mientras las burbujas de la olla terminaban de consumirse. Edward parecía feliz por mi decisión, sus ojos brillaban, sonreía extasiado y en la noche, mientras dormía susurró dos veces mi nombre. Quería pensar que eso tenía un significado especial también para él.

En silencio, servimos dos platos de pasta con la salsa y luego tomamos un filete cada uno. Mi barriga crujió del hambre, así que comencé enrollando un poco de fideos en mi tenedor.

—Eres realmente buena en esto—alagó mientras servía más salsa en su plato, devoraba los fideos con un hambre tenaz—hace meses que no comía una salsa tan deliciosa.

Solté una carcajada después de tragar mi último bocado.

—Eres un mentiroso de primera—le acusé mientras sonreía—Soy buena en lo que hago, pero muchas otras personas cocinan mejor que yo y no viven a más de unas cuadras.

—No te miento—aseguró fingiendo ser ofendido por mis palabras—los tres último meses me he mantenido viajando por estados donde mi compañía de construcciones no tiene una sede oficial, así que lo máximo que he probado de buena cocina ha sido un par de hamburguesas con ensalada francesa—se tragó un bocado antes de seguir hablando y le quedó una mancha en la comisura izquierda de los labios—y eso fue en un hotel por Kansas o tal vez Atlanta…no recuerdo bien.

—En los hoteles hay restaurantes oficiales ¿Lo sabías?—me burlé mientras cortaba un poco de mi filete—Solo era cosa de pedir un plato de pasta fresca con ensalada y filetes dorados, incluso preparan papas gratinadas en un hotel que conozco, al otro lado de la ciudad.

—No tenía tiempo para un menú—se excusó, bebiendo un poco de la botella de vino blanco que había abierto. Estaban servidas dos copas y una de ellas me llamaba a mí. Quién también brillaba con entusiasmo ante mis ojos, era la mancha de salsa en la esquina de su boca.

—Edward…—tragué un bocado pequeño antes de hablarle—Ed…tienes algo en la boca.

—¿Enserio? Será el hambre—se rió y esparció sus dedos por la superficie de las mejillas hasta encontrar algo—¿Desapareció?

—Nop—hice énfasis en la consonante final—en el lado de la boca. La comisura.

De nuevo se equivocó y mis dedos viajaron a su boca de forma instantánea. Limpiaron la mancha con eficiencia antes de recorrer el resto de sus labios con cuidado. Ya comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago por la electricidad permanente entre nosotros, incluso mis párpados fueron cayendo, enviciados por el calor del cuerpo de Edward, mis labios se entreabrieron ansiosos por un beso…y entonces él se rió.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Edward hipó antes de hablarme, la risa seguía saliendo de forma entrecortada.

—Estamos haciendo todo mal—se burló tratando de calmar la diversión en su voz—Tu deberías tener la mancha en la boca, no yo.

Una carcajada escapó de mis labios al comprender su alegría. Por supuesto, en las películas era ella quién se manchaba de helado o chocolate la boca y entonces él aprovechaba y la besaba.

—Quedé como el villano—murmuré haciendo un puchero.

Él se rió de nuevo y depositó un beso en mi cuello, sus brazos se acomodaron a mí hasta que terminé con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

—Y yo como la niña virginal—se mofó, enrollando mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos—como la víctima.

—Por supuesto, es tu papel perfecto—esta vez el sarcasmo salió a la luz, no pude contener la ira en mi voz al recordar la forma en que se había ido después de haber hecho el amor.

—Tú me botaste—murmuró girando para poder mirar mis ojos, el matiz divertido de hace unos minutos desapareció para dar paso a una seriedad y obstinación increíble—me pediste que me fuera, que saliera de tu vida.

Golpe bajo.

—Bueno, te fue muy fácil seguir mi pedido ¿No?—la Bella impulsiva contestó al instante y la pensadora le dio un fuerte cachazo en la cabeza por ser tan tonta.

—No es así—respondió, sus facciones se endurecieron y el contorno de su mandíbula se volvió mucho más fuerte. Las líneas de sus pómulos se marcaron a través de la nívea piel que poseía y las fosas nasales se ensancharon. Estaba en problemas.—Te quería y te quiero en mi vida, pero debías decidir tú. Estoy seguro de lo que ansío para mi futuro, pero tú no—quise interrumpirle para negar su idea pero me lo impidió y siguió hablando con normalidad—en cuánto a mí. Volví a ti hace 80 horas en promedio, te tuve en mis brazos esa misma noche y pedí una respuesta inmediata de ti cuando no podía conseguirla, pero fue solo por causa de la desesperación.

«—Pensé mucho en eso, y descubrí que mi presión sobre ti era como aquella vez cuando tenías quince años—mi cuerpo se tensó en el acto y Edward deslizó sus manos en mi espalda para dar pequeños masajes relajantes—quería tener mi primera vez contigo y me dijiste "Entonces no ejerzas presión en una viga a punto de romperse". He pensado en esa frase estos ocho años y es ahora cuando la comprendo. Bella—sus manos abandonaron la tensión en mis hombros y viajaron hasta tazar mis mejillas, nuestras miradas parecían conectadas de una forma especial, espectacular. No podía más que ver sus grandes ojos y sentir el arrepentimiento que parecía inundarlos—aceptarías cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme, aún si fueran migajas,si yo te lo ofreciera con tanto ahínco como hace ocho años, en el internado. Y la presión que ejerzo sobre ti, pidiéndote una y otra vez la misma cosa hace que te desmorones, pierdes tu propia fuerza y eso me convierte en un depredador.»

«—Créeme—sus labios depositaron un beso en la punta de mi nariz antes de volver a la conexión de nuestros ojos—no quiero que hagas algo por un estúpido pedido mío. Me alegra no haber estado juntos esa noche, y me emociona saber que tuviste la fuerza necesaria para hablarme frente a frente y decirme que jamás dormirías conmigo. Fue como un golpe directo al estómago, pero comprendí que eres, entonces y ahora, más madura que yo. Y quiero que estés aquí porque sientes algo por mí y me necesitas tanto como yo a ti…»

—Quiero estar aquí—me limité a decir, ahuyentando las lágrimas de mi rostro al sentir la mezcla de emociones provenientes de Edward—No es como si el mundo girara a tu alrededor, también necesito tenerte a ti para mí.

—No quiero darte sobras, migajas—negó con la cabeza mientras aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo, como si temiera que al soltarme me desintegrara entre sus brazos—mereces todo de mí.

—Entonces dame todo de ti, Edward—susurré acercando nuestros rostros hasta que las narices se rozaban. Sentir el cálido y varonil aliento al salir de sus labios me estremecía de pies a cabeza—Solo tú puedes calmar ese peso por ofrecerme las migajas una vez. Dame todo de aquí—respiré lentamente mientras mis dedos se colaban en el lugar justo de su corazón, palpitando contra la palma de mi mano con una fuerza indescriptible—No te vuelvas un depredador, déjame serlo. Conviértete en la presa por una vez, solo conmigo…

Mi voz se apagó cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos. Las manos se movían incesantes por el contorno de mi torso y mis dedos volaron al borde su camisa para extraerla fuera de su cuerpo de un solo tirón. Edward se alejó de mi boca y comenzó a besarme el cuello, dejando que una dosis de aire se filtrara en mis pulmones. Apenas y respiraba por la fuerza del beso, pero una sonrisa se había grabado en mi rostro al sentir su respuesta.

—Nunca me dejes, Bells—susurró mientras eliminaba el suéter de mi cuerpo lo más rápido que sus manos lo permitían—por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Asentí en silencio, con dos lágrimas de felicidad surcando mis mejillas. Me quedaría. Oh, sí. El tiempo que me quisiera a su lado.

_Solo quiéreme, Edward. Solo quiéreme._

* * *

**Hola guapas!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**Cullen Vigo, Paolita93, CaroBereCullen, nany87, Ludwika Cullen, Nikki Hale, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, yessy, EdBEll CuLLen, yasmin-cullen, CullzMonster-JocelynN´Annie, Niel Ridout, Arixa, Laura, AagussBlack, TereCullen.

**Habemus Betas!**.**Está historia mejora en las manos de CaroBereCullen y PameHaleMcCarthyCullen.** **Las dos niñas que, con lupa en mano, tratan de hacer de Cry un mejor fic. Gracias por esto, por dar su tiempo y sus energías en esta propuesta.**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras y el apoyo a la historia. No olviden dejar sus grandiosos reviews cuando salgan por la puerta grande, tomadas de la mano del cabrón de Edward y la pendeja-cortesía de LudwikaXD-de Bella. Las canciones están en mi perfil y pueden encontrar adelanto en FB como NYfourFanfiction. A todas las lindas lectoras fantasmas, Apúrenle! Dénle un click al globo amarillo:9**

**besos**

**valhe**


	10. ¿Cómo se forma una familia?

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—9—

"_¿Cómo se forma una familia?"_

* * *

I could get used to this-The Veronicas.

Desde Hoy-Tommy Torres. "Esta se repetirá con Edward varias veces."

Yo te voy a amar-N´Sync.

* * *

Esa noche aprendí cosas nuevas de la mano de Edward. Aprendí que podía ser flexible cuando sus manos lo urgían y la necesidad me carcomía los pulmones, que la ropa no siempre es necesaria y que el clima puede formar parte del cálido ambiente en conjunto con el deseo. A manera de propina, descubrí rincones de mi cuerpo que antes desconocía.

En brazos de Edward, la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía fabulosa. Sus manos son delicadas cuando me toca y la forma en que sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías en medio de la noche me encanta. Mientras sus labios se mezclan con mi piel, las ganas de comérmelo completo incrementan de una forma simple pero deliciosa.

Y aún así. Con los dedos hundidos en la piel de su espalda y el aire caliente cosquilleando mi nuca, proveniente de su boca hundida en mi cuello, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a la idea que se formó en mi cabeza el instante en que Edward cayó exhausto en mi pecho. Le pasé los dedos entre las hebras cobrizas del cabello varias veces, notando la suavidad presente en ellas.

_¿Cómo sería ese cabello en un bebé? ¿Cómo sería un bebé de ambos? ¿Un niño creado por los dos?_

Sonreía y las ganas de llorar me invadían al mismo tiempo. Un niño era una de las mejores cosas que podría esperar de mi futuro, pero no me creía lista para ello, sobre todo si el padre del niño fuese un hombre como Edward, alguien que luchaba por amarme a mí, sin éxito aparentemente por ahora.

_¿Cómo se sentiría ese niño si su padre no lo pudiese amar? ¿Qué pasaría con él si Edward decide dejarme? _Después de todo, bien podría parecerle que no era suficiente, y que sus hijos debían ser rubios por necesidad. En unos meses, me mostraría su verdadero rostro y aceptaría que no tenía los cojones suficientes para amarme. Entonces me dejaría, y junto con ello a un posible niño dentro de mí. Un pequeño ser que merecía todo el amor del mundo.

Crecí como huérfana más años de los que me gustaría reconocer, y aunque las monjitas se esmeraron por crear un hogar para mí en el internado, no hubo palabras dulces en mis cumpleaños o regaños para cualquier muchacho que osase en acercárseme. Ansiaba esas cosas para mi hijo o hija, con uñas y dientes pelearía para que él tuviese lo que deseaba y necesitaba, y encontré varias razones para comprender el hecho de que Edward podía representar un peligro para mi hijo si, a fin de cuentas, él no lograba amarlo.

Un niño era cosa seria. Cuidar a los bebés de los vecinos de vez en cuando me resultaba reconfortante, pero a medida que pasaban las horas lo que más deseaban era ver a sus padres. No pensaba que con mi propio bebé fuese a ocurrir lo mismo, a fin de cuentas sería mi hijo y no quería ser una madre como la mía, pero la idea de criarlo sola se me ocurrió bastante difícil. No era imposible, lo sabía y lo comprobaba cuando veía a pequeñas y jóvenes vecinas mías, con bebés en brazos, una mochila con libros para estudiar y la gorra del uniforme cubriéndoles el rostro, pero el precio que el niño pagaba por la pérdida de un padre resultaba fuerte. Yo añoraba a mis padres a cada momento, solamente me hubiese gustado sentir su cariño y apoyo durante mis años de vida. Cada bebé tenía ese derecho y si tuviese un hijo, no me gustaría que por ninguna situación, perdiese esa felicidad que solo podía ser provocada por el amor de padres.

Lo que me llevaba a pensar que un embarazo en esta situación no era, ni bueno ni adecuado. Amaría tener un hijo de Edward, una parte de él que viviría conmigo tantos años como se pueda, pero verlo crecer, sabiendo que su padre jamás logró amarlo me resultaría amargo, aquellos pensamientos provocaron una tanda de punzadas dolorosas en mi pecho.

Parecía tan sencillo para él…y tan difícil para mí.

Era yo quién le daba mi vida, cada pedazo de mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. Edward no corría riesgo alguno si me dejaba, pues su vida de Play-Boy seguiría adelante, mientras que la mía podía quedar destrozada por causa de mis impulsivas decisiones. Supe entonces que la carga de formar esperanzas, para luego verlas reducidas a cenizas sería doble si mi hijo tuviese que vivir con ellas.

No di marcha atrás luego de pensarlo. Solo deje de acariciar los cabellos de Edward y permití que mi cabeza cayera en la mullida almohada de plumas suaves. Amaba a Edward, sin importar el paso del tiempo en nosotros o en mis sentimientos, pero involucrar a otro ser, a un ser puro, en todo este lío me resultó irresponsable, e incluso innecesario. Ese bebé, mi primer hijo llegaría al mundo cuando el huracán de emociones con Edward terminase.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos en un intento de reconstruir mis claros pensamientos sobre lo que buscaba en Edward, y luego de un par de minutos contando ovejas que, sorpresivamente vestían con gorros de lana azul, caí en los brazos de Morfeo, por el sueño y el cansancio pero con un pensamiento claro en la cabeza.

_No podía quedarme embarazada._

.

.

.

Para cuando abrí los ojos, mi nariz se movía sola, en busca del delicioso olor a tocino y huevos revueltos que inundaba el lugar. Miré a mi lado y descubrí que el sitio de Edward estaba vacío y las sábanas parecían más frías que de costumbre. Pudo ser algo normal despertar así, buscándolo con los ojos y percibiendo un claro desayuno grasoso cociéndose en la estufa. Me levanté y hundí mis deditos en la alfombra suave que hacía las veces de piso, a grandes zancadas salí del dormitorio y encontré una amplia y blanca espalda llena de pecas, un brazo fuerte y delgado asiendo el mango de una sartén y una mano que tomaba la cafetera y buscaba llenar dos jarras.

Sonreí, le pasé las yemas de los dedos por la cintura y me aventuré arrebatándole la cafetera de la mano, serví el líquido caliente en los recipientes y Edward me devolvió el gesto, apagando la estufa y escurriendo el tocino con una pequeña espátula negra.

—Buenos días, Srta. Swan—la hilera de blancos dientes, perfectos e impolutos se clavaron en mi retina—Espero que su noche haya sido de las mejores.

Se acercó con cuidado, utilizando aquellos ademanes felinos que no recordaba por el paso del tiempo, luego hundió sus manos en mi cintura y acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

—Hola, Edward—respondí colocando ambas manos en su pecho, en parte para alejarlo y también para sentir su cálida piel bajo mis dedos.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —una sonrisa pícara se instaló en sus labios y me dieron ganas de mostrarle exactamente, lo bien que dormí en sus brazos. Lo cierto es que jamás mi sueño pareció tan suave y profundo, pero tuve que retener las ganas dentro de mi cuerpo y le besé una mejilla en forma inocente.

—Dormí bien, muchas gracias—me escabullí del gran beso que sus labios preparaban y tomé las tazas para servirlas en la mesa de café del salón. Regresé mirando el suelo, dispuesta a tomar los platos donde los huevos y el tocino estaban servidos pero volvió a interceptarme y estampó mi cuerpo contra la encimera.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó en un susurro. Sus ojos parecían preocupados y el destello de felicidad que había notado hace solo unos segundos se lamía las heridas en el fondo de las pupilas. Me dieron ganas de besarle el rostro hasta que las ideas negativas desaparecieran de su cabecita, pero tuve que suspirar, e infundirme ánimos a mi misma para hablarle del asunto que pensé ayer por la noche.

—Edward, yo…—titubeé un poco y pude ver el temor en sus ojos al escuchar mi timbre de voz. Para darle confianza, crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerqué nuestros rostros—Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Te escucho—murmuró después de unos segundos, aumentando el agarre en mi cintura. Me sentía cómoda al verlo posesivo así que me aventuré y le besé la punta de la nariz, él pudo sonreír y el atisbo que noté en su mirada me indicó que iba por buen camino.

—Lo que pasó ayer en la noche…entre tú y yo. No puede volver a pasar—lo solté de golpe, con la voz más dulce y decidida que pude conseguir de mis cuerdas vocales. Apreté el agarre alrededor de su cuello y clavé mis ojos en los suyos lentamente, esperando una respuesta. Sus labios se fruncieron y dos líneas surcaron su frente de forma inmediata, no soltó su agarre en mi cintura pero juntó más nuestros cuerpos y tuve que mirarlo para no quejarme de la fuerza con la que sostenía mi cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué? —lo dijo de forma sencilla, con un toque de molestia en tras fondo pero con una tranquilidad aparente. No me gustó el hecho de que pudiese ocultarme cosas incluso en la voz, a pesar de que pude descubrirlo al instante.

—Yo…no sé que me pasó la noche en que te vi—comencé, inhalando fuerte para mantener mis palabras a flote con una voz segura—Entre mis planes no estaba acostarme con un hombre al que apenas conozco…

—Soy tu mejor amigo desde tercer grado—musitó con los ojos oscurecidos. EL tono de voz que empleó para hablarme fue un gran indicio de la molestia impregnada en su cuerpo por mi declaración—Por supuesto que me conoces, incluso mejor que mi padre o mi hermana.

—No nos hemos visto en ocho años—refuté con voz suave, tratando de mantener la calma mientras le hablaba—muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en ese tiempo, y de hecho, estoy segura que cambiaron.

—Puedo contarte cada cosa que hice en estos últimos ocho años—murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, con la firme convicción de convencerme construyéndose en su mirada—te daré todo lo que necesites. Cada detalle…

—Sé que lo harás—le tranquilicé, deslizando mis dedos entre los cabellos de su nuca, masajeándolos de forma delicada y sensual, como comprendí que le gustaba durante las únicas dos noches que hicimos el amor—y también te diré mi vida. Necesitamos conocernos y tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo…

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —retomó el cuestionario, ajustando su estrecha mirada a la mía. Suspiré antes de volver a la carga.

—No quería…dormir con cualquier hombre. Era virgen por una razón, Ed. Quería ser amada y amar, ser necesitada y necesitar. Ser deseada y desear. —Me detuve un par de segundos y lo miré, sonriendo de forma dulce para tratar de domar la bestia dentro de él—Supe entonces, que quién lograra causar esas cosas en mí ser merecía mi virginidad….

—Y mucho más—murmuró con un atisbo de entendimiento construyéndose en sus ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen par de minutos y casi escuché el grillo del que tanto hablaban en las películas, esperando una palabra que saliera de sus labios. Mis dedos se cansaron de tanto masajearle la nuca y decidieron recorrerle el cuello con devoción, interesados por conocer los pocos centímetros de piel nívea que podían tocar, fue entonces cuando clavó sus ojos en los míos de forma abrupta y con una llama de deseo y felicidad en ellos—¿Si fuésemos esposos, Harías el amor conmigo?

Mi boca se abrió de golpe al escuchar su declaración. No pude más que asentir mientras la sorpresa seguía latente en mis ojos, si él fuese mi esposo no podría negarle ninguna de las actividades que se realizan en una cama.

— ¿Estás segura? —clavó sus dedos en mi cintura y me miró con intensidad. Asentí sonriendo, aún algo sorprendida. Él suspiró y sus gestos poco a poco fueron perdiendo la molestia, los labios se volvieron una deliciosa línea curva y las marcas en su frente desaparecieron por arte de magia. El agarre en mi cintura aflojó al cabo de unos minutos y una sonrisa destellante, torcida y sensual se dibujó con rapidez— ¿Para cuándo quieres la boda?

Una carcajada nerviosa salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

¿Estaba él, pidiéndome matrimonio?

— ¿Te causa gracia? —murmuró burlón, con una risa en la voz. Sus labios se pegaron a mi nariz y fueron deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar a los míos, mientras que nuestros ojos quedaron conectados a la misma altura—A mi me parece que tengo suficientes años como para sentar cabeza.

Más risitas nerviosas salieron disparadas de mi boca. No era lo que había planeado para hablar con él.

—Ya te pedí que nos casáramos ayer—me recordó mientras besaba de forma cauta mis mejillas—No debería sorprenderte, después de todo, sonreíste como respuesta.

— ¿Quieres que me case contigo? —pregunté nerviosa, con una risa entre las palabras.

—Por supuesto. —Levantó los hombros en señal de rendición—es algo que espero de todo esto, de todo lo que estamos viviendo.

— ¿Realmente has pensado en unir tu vida a la mía de esa forma? —la pregunta salió de mis labios sin opción a retenerla, y tan rápido que bien pudo ser otra risa—No es como vivir juntos, Edward. Puedes estar seguro, no será un paraíso.

—No quiero que sea un paraíso—aseguró con los ojos brillantes—estoy seguro que será difícil y requerirá de tiempo, esfuerzo y ganas de ambos lados. Cuenta con que quiero esto, Bella. Es un proyecto de vida que espero cumplir con ansias.

—Desde los dieciséis—murmuré mientras la risa nerviosa se atoraba en mi garganta. La realidad acerca de los motivos por los que querría casarse conmigo, golpearon mi estómago con fuerza. El aire parecía escapar gradualmente.

— ¿Cómo dices? —fui yo quien impuso espacio entre los dos. Las ideas se asieron con fuerza formando una hipótesis, que por supuesto, sonaba mucho más lógica que la proposición de matrimonio. Me alejé un par de pasos y lo miré de frente, con los brazos cruzados.

—Te quieres casar con una rubia desde los dieciséis y esperas los dos niños inteligentes y el perro de los comerciales. Desde niños, es tu sueño—mi voz resonó por todo el lugar, llenando rincones del dolor y la furia que sentía crecer en mi pecho—Y por alguna razón que desconozco, ahora quieres casarte conmigo, Edward. Con una morena, pálida y delgada, capaz de negarte sexo después de dos noches que no fueron sino un error. ¿Me explicas eso? ¿Por qué de repente quieres vivir tu sueño conmigo, sino soy la mujer que tanto deseas?

Sin pensarlo, mi voz se convirtió en un chillido agudo, algo semejante a un grito. Mis pies habían retrocedido varios pasos y ahora estaba frente al sofá de la estancia, con los ojos aguados y la boca seca de tanto reclamar. Después de mis últimas palabras, el salón se llenó de un silencio subliminal, casi perturbador, la niebla invisible entre los dos pudo cortarse con un cuchillo mientras las facciones de Edward se endurecían y sus manos empuñadas se balanceaban a los lados de su torso.

—Bella, realmente no quieres iniciar esta conversación—no hubo tintes aterciopelados ni sensuales, solo un frío sonido que atravesó mis oídos con la misma fuerza con la que se marchó.

Me quedé allí, observando la oscuridad quemar sus pupilas, mientras el estruendo de sus palabras se repetía en mi cabeza.

—Oh, sí. Claro que quiero—declaré mientras la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme por la horrible sensación de un secreto oculto en su mirada—De repente, tu quieres casarte conmigo y tengo todo el derecho de saber porque. ¿Es por sexo? ¿Solo quieres casarte conmigo para mantener caliente tu cama?

No hubo intención en ello, pero mis palabras sonaron más adoloridas que de costumbre. La desagradable piedra comenzó su formación en el centro de mi garganta, causando un dolor terrible al retener las lágrimas.

¿Era solo por eso? ¿Por sexo?

— ¡No! —rugió acercándose a mí. Sus manos se empuñaron en mis muñecas antes de que pudiera reaccionar—Tu no entiendes—las últimas palabras fueron solo un soplo de aliento contra mi rostro. No hubo sonido y tampoco gestos en su rostro, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían hablar por sí solos. Seguían oscuros, más que de costumbre y la tonalidad verdosa apenas se mostraba en los contornos de la pupila, las pestañas seguían cubriéndolos, como protegiendo la historia oculta tras esa máscara de oscuridad que demostraba dolor y furia.

—Hazme entender—murmuré con voz seca. La confusión llenó mi cabeza y _las ganas de ahorcarlo aún más,_ pero traté de rogarle con los ojos una explicación convincente a todo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, o no? —fue duro al hablarme y se alejó cuánto pudo, con la mandíbula cuadrada y los dedos incrustados en la palma de la mano. No pude verle a los ojos y la incertidumbre presente se mezcló con la piedra de dolor en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Edward? —traté de sonar calmada al hablarle, aunque me sentí adolorida por su vacía y tenue respuesta a mi pregunta anterior.

No hubo respuesta y la bomba de paciencia dentro de mi pecho explotó. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta y con desesperación, mis manos buscaron la falda horripilante que debía estar tirada en algún sitio. La encontraron mis temblorosos dedos y a los pocos segundos, mis pies se calzaban en las zapatillas húmedas de hace dos días.

—A fin de cuentas—murmuré caminando hacia la puerta del Pent-house—siempre supe que me arrepentiría de volver contigo. —Edward regresó sus ojos a mi figura y pude ver miedo en ellos mientras mis dedos giraban la manija—Pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

Caminé tres pasos después de abrir la puerta, y de pronto me vi interceptada por los fuertes brazos de Edward. Me arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación y luego se colocó frente a mí, manteniendo sus brazos en mis hombros y sus ojos—ardiendo de oscuridad por dentro—en los míos. La fina línea de su boca y los ángulos de su mandíbula aún no se suavizaban.

—No te marches mientras hablamos—ordenó con voz gélida, impidiendo el movimiento de mis brazos por la presión ejercida en mis hombros.

—No hablábamos, Edward—le recordé con sarcasmo, tratando de alejarme unos cuantos centímetros—discutíamos.

—Sea lo que sea, no puedes irte—deslizó sus brazos hasta mi cintura y los entrelazó allí, formando un abrazo indestructible—Estamos juntos en esto, acabas de decirme que no sería fácil—poco a poco, sus palabras retomaban el suave tono que utilizaba al hablarme y noté sus facciones suavizarse, sin embargo, la oscuridad en sus ojos no se marchaba y es lo que más llamaba mi atención.

—Tú no hablas conmigo— le reclamé, tragándome el sollozo que esperaba en el centro de mi pecho—no me dices lo que ocurre. Solo quiero respuestas, Edward. Las merezco, a fin de cuentas, te marchaste hace ocho años, diciendo que no podrías amarme jamás, que merecía algo mejor. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Por qué unirse a la mujer que espera amor, si no estás dispuesto a darlo?

—Nos pertenecemos —se limitó a decir, después de varios segundos—me conoces de toda la vida y yo a ti, sabes qué cosas me han marcado y de las que me arrepiento, y las que no conozcas, ten por seguro que te las contaré. —Quise reclamarle pero me miró con intensidad y estrechó mi cuerpo entre sus manos con delicadeza—No hay nada que quiera ocultarte, sabrás todo lo que pueda decirte.

— ¿Pero porqué…?—mi voz salió y sus dedos optaron por acariciar mi mejilla para evitar que la pregunta terminase. Fue delicado y dulce y sus ojos tomaron su tonalidad verdosa mientras la conversación transcurría, la sonrisa que tanto me gusta—esa donde la comisura derecha se torcía—se dibujó en sus labios.

—No cambié de opinión, solo maduré. —Depositó un casto beso en mi frente y siguió hablando contra la piel de allí—Sé que puedo amarte, eres la persona más terca y difícil que he conocido—soltó una pequeña risita y una mueca—semejante a una sonrisa —se dibujó en mis labios—pero te quiero a mi lado, todo los días y todas las semanas de mi vida.

Un poco de felicidad se filtró en mi cuerpo y le correspondí al abrazo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

«—Así que si no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, voy a respetar tu decisión—murmuró besando varias veces el tope de mi cabeza—y si aún te gusta la idea—levantó su rostro y me miró con los ojos brillando, un par de esmeraldas refulgiendo mientras la sonrisa más dulce surcaba sus labios—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?»

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —murmuré con voz cauta. No quería verlo enfadado de nuevo, la suavidad y delicadeza con las que Edward me trataba eran mucho mejores que el enojo.

Él asintió y mis mejillas se dilataron para mostrar una sonrisa más amplia.

— ¿Solo quieres casarte conmigo para dormir juntos?

—Me encanta dormir contigo—se mofó con los dientes brillando—pero supongo que podemos hacer eso siendo solamente prometidos.

—Edward—rodé los ojos y mis dedos se enrollaron en el cabello de su nuca sin pensarlo—sabes a que me refiero.

—Me encanta hacer el amor contigo—murmuró y las mejillas se me arrebolaron con mucha facilidad tras sus palabras—pero quiero casarme contigo porque quiero compartir mi vida y que tú la compartas conmigo, con o sin abstinencia—sus labios se acercaron al centro de mi oído para susurrar con suavidad— aún así, estaré esperando con ansias nuestra noche de bodas.

Mis risas nerviosas volvieron, acompañando al cruel sonrojo que me recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Edward intensificó el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y nos quedamos un par de segundos así, en silencio, en brazos del otro, recibiendo todo lo que podíamos brindar en un proceso mutuo.

Tuve que pensar varias veces en su pregunta, mientras sus labios me recorrían la vena yugular con cuidado. Fue un momento maravilloso, sentirle—de alguna forma—queriéndome, puesto que si no tuviera sentimientos por mí, poco le habría importado mi salida de la habitación y su abrazo no sería tan fuerte ni tan certero como ahora, y engañarme con la idea de que pronto me amaría resultó sencillo. Fue él quien decidió que nos quedásemos, trata de intentarlo y puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando me habla, de la misma forma que descubrí el miedo al cruzar la puerta y la oscuridad y el misterio mientras discutíamos.

Como fuera, Edward terminaría contándome ese secreto que parece aplastarle la cabeza por causa de la culpa, así como yo, le relataría todos mis años fuera del internado. Si se convertía en un intercambio mutuo de historias, la verdad saldría a flote y podríamos armar una vida como tanto queremos. Solo entonces un matrimonio funcionaría.

—Si—susurré contra su oído, después de un buen tiempo en silencio—Vamos a casarnos.

* * *

_21 de Diciembre del 2001_

_Forks, Washington._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

* * *

— ¿Hey, Bells? —la voz de la pequeña niña con cabello revuelto, consiguió que Bella regresara la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó la castaña. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados por los sollozos de anoche y las bolsas bajo los mismos no querían desaparecer. Era estúpido—según la pequeña—llorar por causa de una fecha que ni celebraba.

La Navidad era para la familia, para que los hermanos se reconciliasen y los padres recibieran el regalo de verlos darse un abrazo. Ella no tenía familia, las monjitas le regalaban un suéter cada año pero los postres y la gran cena no podía realizarse debido a la baja económica que vivía la Orden Franciscana, así que todos los huérfanos se quedaban en los salones comunales del internado y comían galletas y leche caliente hasta la noche, luego la hermana Mónica servía pollo con puré y rezaban un rosario.

Ella veía irse a sus amigos cada Navidad, con la descomunal alegría inundándoles el rostro, la misma que provocaba en su adolescente pecho, pura envidia. Normalmente, su mejor amigo se quedaba porque no le gustaba ver a su hermana pequeña, inventaba excusas baratas para sus padres y cenaba con ella, incluso le regalaba su puré y chocolates que compraba con sus ahorros. Por la noche, salían a caminar y respirar el aire puro del jardín, tal vez comer un dulce o dos. Desde hace dos años—a partir del día en que su mejor amigo la besó—ella está enamorada hasta los talones de él, sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve y las rodillas le tiemblan al caminar en su dirección, pero aún no puede admitirlo por miedo a que él también la deje. Y cada Navidad, él le regala un beso dulce y suave, justo cuando la luna desaparece y el resplandor del sol comienza a formarse en el oriente.

Pero estas fechas, su mejor amigo salió de viaje con Jasper y Emmett. Según él, es necesario para que su espíritu masculino se fortalezca con actividades propias de los hombres. Ella piensa que él no se acuerda de las cosas que han vivido juntos durante esa fecha, por eso se marchó con sus amigos, olvidando lo importante que es para ella pasar la Navidad a su lado. Así que las últimas dos noches han sido de puro llanto.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con mis padres? —le ofreció Alice, extendiendo su nívea mano—cenamos en el buffet de un hotel importante y luego abrimos regalos. Mi madre te ha enviado uno—musitó dejando un paquete sobre el suelo del dormitorio.

En los labios de ella se formó una sonrisa amarga. Alice estaba lista para irse a Aspen y Rosalie tomó su vuelo hace dos horas por el mensaje que recibió en su correo electrónico.

—Gracias, Ally—por un momento se debatió entre negarse o aceptar, pero pasar la noche sola, rezando rosarios mientras el resto de huérfanos hablaban con sus amigos, no le apetecía tanto como salir con su parlanchina amiga y viajar en avión ¡Por primera vez en su vida! —Quiero ir contigo. Deja y empacó unas pocas cosas.

—Lo he hecho yo—sonrió Alice y la tomó de la mano para salir corriendo hacia la entrada del internado, donde el chófer de los señores Brandon esperaba por ella.

Ambas adolescentes llegaron a la puerta y cuando se despidieron de la hermana que hacía las veces de guardia, un rugido resonó en el lugar, haciendo latir el corazón de ella—que apenas comenzaba a quebrarse—y llamando la atención de su amiga al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Espera! —su mejor amigo corría hacia ella, con dos mochilas sucias y las zapatillas de correr llenas de barro. El cabello estaba revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas lucían asquerosas tras la capa de suciedad que se mostraba en el rostro del cobrizo.

Ella detuvo su caminar y se quedó mirándolo, observando cómo corría en su dirección mientras las rodillas le temblaban.

— ¿A dónde pensabas ir? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Verás….pasaría la Navidad con Alice. —Le tembló un poco la voz mientras le hablaba y él le tomó las manos antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

—He viajado dos días enteros en autobús para verte—gimió él, con los dientes castañeándole por el frío. Ella notó enseguida el agua que recorría los brazos cubiertos de su amigo, él estaba congelado.

—Te has ido con Jasper y Emmett, pensé que…

—Pensaste mal—reclamó él, besándole en los labios delante de la monjita y Alice—quiénes formaron una pequeña "O" con sus labios al verlo—no sacrificaría mi navidad contigo, por nada en el mundo.

Ella sonrió y escondió su cabeza en el pecho masculino, él se limitó a quitarse las mochilas de los hombros y abrazarla con más fuerza por causa del frío.

—Vamos adentro, quiero la leche de la hermana Mónica—susurró él, tomándola de la mano.

Ella sonrió y asintió, olvidando por completo a su amiga—quién se coló en la limusina de sus padres y desapareció—y a la monjita, que respiró y decidió guardar en secreto el beso del que fue testigo.

Él se sintió extraño mientras veía a su mejor amiga. Después de casi un año de haberla besado, las ganas por seguirlo haciendo le carcomían las entrañas, pasaban más tiempo juntos y en la cabeza del muchacho, las ideas acerca de ella eran confusas, un gran lío, imposible de resolver. Quería tenerla para sí solo, odiaba que alguien se le acercase aparte de sus amigos y la imagen de besarla en otras zonas, como el cuello o la nariz causaba un gran problema en sus pantalones.

De alguna forma, él fue para ella su primer amor. Y viceversa.

* * *

_20 de Febrero del 2010_

_Michigan, Detroit._

_Edificio 502. Conjunto habitacional de departamentos "Little Detroit"._

* * *

Mis zapatos recorrieron el suelo de madera con cuidado, recordé lo mucho que la señora Hart odia ver rayones en su impoluto piso barato, al girar la llave en la cerradura, escuché el familiar clic que se hundía en mis oídos cada vez que entraba en mi departamento. Mis dedos se retorcieron entre los de Edward, quién apretó mi mano para calmar los nervios que palpitaban en la sien de mi cabeza.

Los últimos momentos que pasamos juntos en este sitio, no fueron de los mejores. Podría clasificarse como nuestra primera discusión y no es algo de lo que me sienta, especialmente orgullosa. Recorrí con los ojos el lugar, el sofá cómodo y las paredes malva seguían igual que siempre, la cocina lucía limpia y ningún objeto destacaba en la decoración. Mi casa era sencilla y no pensé en lo terrible que debió lucir frente a Edward la noche en que llegamos de la fiesta de ex alumnos.

— ¿Y bien? —me giré para observar a Edward, quién mantenía nuestras manos entrelazadas y me observaba a mí, en vez de a los muebles, lo cual alivió un poco el peso en mi pecho.

—Creo que podemos recoger mi ropa en las maletas y morrales que tengo y luego…

—Pedimos algo de comer—murmuró sonriéndome, me abrazó de un tirón y besó mis labios con ímpetu—cenamos y terminamos la conversación de la mañana.

Asentí después del beso, mientras el corazón me palpitaba en el pecho de una forma impresionante. Edward besaba mejor de lo que recordaba, la noche de ayer pasamos solo besándonos, con una película romántica y barata resonando en la televisión del Pent-house. Esta mañana, después de desayunar bizcotelas, malteada de mora y empanadas calientes de queso, nos abrazamos en la alfombra y comenzamos a hablar de nuestros planes.

Lo cierto es, que hablar con él y pasar tiempo juntos resulta lo más natural del mundo para mí, casi como respirar.

Llegamos a un acuerdo acerca del lugar donde viviríamos cuando casados. Edward tenía una casa en Illinois, Chicago y era su residencia fija por ahora. Las empresas que pertenecen al grupo Cullen-Masen. Holding Dime. S. A lo mantienen viajando durante un par de meses al año, así llegó a Detroit y dio con la fiesta de ex alumnos. En sí, su negocio es la construcción, tiene bloques y bloques de constructoras y arduos arquitectos trabajando en ello. En la Universidad—por lo que entendí sin confundirme—estudió Economía y tiene una maestría en Comercio Exterior, además de unos estudios que realiza para obtener un título en Arquitectura. Este es su primer semestre en esa carrera y los meses de vacaciones los está cursando ahora mismo, en cuánto al tamaño de la corporación, Edward administra las empresas de sus difuntos padres. Carlisle—su padrino y padre adoptivo—las cuidó por él hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad y conocimiento para asirlas, ahora ambos son socios y el imperio Cullen-Masen crece rápidamente. No solo por la inversión en la banca, sino por el esfuerzo implicado de ambos hombres.

Descubrí una faceta apasionada de Edward al hablar de su carrera. Las cejas se le fruncían y un brillo distinto se le plantaba en la mirada al relatar todos sus años de estudio, o las noches que dejó de dormir para presentar un examen que enorgulleciera a sus difuntos padres.

— ¿Te importaría dejarme sola un par de segundos? —Le pregunté al notar que seguía mis pasos en el corto corredor—Quiero tomar objetos personales de mi dormitorio.

Él sonrió, estrechó nuestras manos y negó con la cabeza.

—La conversación que quiero tener contigo explicaría mi comportamiento de una forma más racional—murmuró abrazándome y—al mismo tiempo—obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse en la dirección correcta—Hasta que podamos hablar, largo y tendido, tendrás que conformarte con tenerte pegado a tus talones.

Asentí, con el alma de una mujer nerviosa transitando dentro de mi cuerpo. A pesar de todos los años conociendo a Edward, que me tocase, en estos días, producía miles de choques eléctricos en mi cuerpo, dejándome aturdida por varios minutos.

Entré en mi habitación y tomé las valijas del depósito superior en mi clóset.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Preguntó dejando mi mano en libertad. Lo miré con el rostro ardiendo, apostaba porque mis orejas lucían más coloradas que de costumbre. No me hacía gracia verlo en mi dormitorio, después de las cosas que allí habían ocurrido, recuerdo con exactitud todas y cada una de sus palabras, mi forma de rechazarlo y el ardor que consiguió hacerme sentir en el vientre bajo al tenerlo dentro de mí. La sábana permanecía en el mismo sitio que cuando me fui, y eso agravó más mi estado de nervios fugitivos.

—En los tres cajones inferiores de este mueble—susurré extendiéndole una mochila algo empolvada—hay playeras, pantalones de chándal y ropa de algodón. No es mucha, pero si quieres entretenerte, puedes guardarla.

De forma implícita, le había negado el acceso a mi cajón de ropa interior. De ese me encargaría yo después de empacar lo que consideraba realmente importante.

Edward asintió y abrió el segundo compartimento en cuánto me retiré del clóset. Sus cejas se juntaron levemente al escucharme y de repente, quise saber porque lo había enfadado.

Abrí la gaveta de la mesilla veladora y tomé el álbum de fotografías que tanto atesoraba. Las imágenes que empapelaban aquel librito eran mías y de Vladimir mientras viajamos por las distintas ciudades y estados del país. Fuimos cuidadosos al recorrer las carreteras y jamás olvidaré la maravillosa forma en que me trató, aún cuando fui una perra desgraciada y sin corazón, que no supo más que enamorarlo para luego dejarlo en libertad cuando más me necesitó. Esas palabras fueron las únicas que retumbaron por mi cabeza durante más de dos meses, después de romper el vínculo tan bonito que nos unió y por algún extraño giro del destino, Kelly me las repitió cuando me aventuré a relatarle mi historia con el rumano, hace un par de años.

En otra sección muy distinta, después de tres hojas en blanco, aparecían nuevas fotografías con Ray y una flamante sonrisa en mis labios. El resplandor en nuestros ojos se manifestaba en forma de esperanza; mi corazón se oprimió al recordar sus palabras y la forma en la que—deliberadamente—decidió dejar atrás tantos años de amistad, tantos recuerdos y momentos fabulosos. Casi hermanos.

Supongo que el casi no fue suficiente para los dos, no consiguió que nos mantuviésemos unidos cuando más lo necesito.

Ahuyenté un par de fantasmas del pasado y me decidí por terminar de llenar la bolsa, después de guardar el álbum, hundí un champú de fresas y un poco de acondicionador que restaba en la botella, también mis únicas tres toallas, el perfume que Kelly me regaló de cumpleaños el Septiembre pasado y el cofre que contenía mi poca bisutería. Titubeé un poco, y finalmente guardé los grandiosos tarros de crema hidratante que Amellie me regaló después que nos conocimos.

Del mobiliario restante, sentía un profundo anhelo por llevarme la colcha donde me acurruqué durante tantas noches para alejar el frío de mi cuerpo. Caminé hacia Edward, con la bolsa en las manos y la aporré contra el filo de la cama antes de acomodarme para ayudarle.

— ¿Qué tal vas? —Susurré cruzando mis piernas al estilo oriental. Retuve varias risitas al notarlo incómodo, tratando de doblar una de mis camisetas anchas favoritas, estaba llena de franjas de colores y el cuello era en "V".

— ¿Usas esto? —Preguntó levantando la nariz, casi sorprendido. Sus manos sostenían en el aire mi prenda y mis dientes chirriaron antes de que la risa escapara con facilidad.

—Claro—respondí divertida, sus ojos parecían desorbitarse mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por otra camiseta del mismo estilo, una que fue a parar en el fondo del morral más grande donde debía guardar mi ropa. Al mirarla, noté que solo unos vaqueros—los más nuevos—y las blusas elegantes del trabajo estaban empacadas— ¿Por qué no guardas el resto de mi ropa?

—No pienso que la puedas…usar a donde vamos—respondió abandonando la tarea de doblar mi ropa. Posó sus ojos en los míos y noté cierta incertidumbre mientras sus manos atraían mi cintura a su cuerpo, hasta terminar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus duros muslos— ¿Dónde compras esas playeras?

—Me gusta ese estilo de ropa—aclaré con voz fuerte. Me sentí cómoda al hablarle, a pesar de que nuestras narices se rozaban y su aliento golpeaba mis labios cada vez que respiraba. Mis nervios empeoraron por un momento, pero sentir su piel rozando la mía en cualquier instante me brindaba aquella seguridad que faltó en mi vida durante ocho años. —Me siento cómoda al usarla y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, Edward. Es una advertencia.

—No tienes porque hacer advertencias—susurró con una sonrisa tirante en sus labios, sin embargo la arrogancia propia de su voz se mostraba en cada palabra—me gustas como eres. Aunque tu ropa parezca…horrenda.

Me reí un poco al ver la expresión de su rostro cuando volvió los ojos a la camiseta.

—Edward, esa playera es genial. Ya lo verás—musité hundiendo mis dedos entre su cabello. Parecía una costumbre de años atrás, me gustó hacerlo. Comencé a masajearle el cuero cabelludo y poco a poco, mis yemas se fueron trasladando a la piel de su nuca, se hundieron allí antes de que sus manos—una en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda—estrecharan nuestros cuerpos hasta que mis pechos chocaron contra sus pectorales.

Gemí bajito al sentir la fricción de la tela vaquera en nuestras piernas. Yo usaba la misma mudada que ayer y él, unos pantalones negros y una playera llana. Temblé al sentir como su nuca descendía hacia atrás y la cabeza le quedaba colgando en mis manos, sus ojos cerrados y la mueca en sus labios fueron prueba suficiente de que le gustaba el masaje de mis dedos, mis labios descendieron por si solos, influenciados por la masculina y cruda fragancia que se hundía en mis fosas nasales, se colocaron en la línea de su vena yugular y sintiendo el recorrido de la sangre bajo la sedosa y aterciopelada piel, succionaron despacio y de corrido.

Edward gruñó y hundió sus dedos en mi cabello—que caía como cortina cubriendo nuestros rostros de forma lateral—alejando mi rostro de su cuello.

—Jesús, Mujer—sus dientes rechinaron al mirarme, con los ojos oscuros y el brillante deseo expandiéndose por su mirada—me pides que no… ¿Es una especie de prueba? No me castigues así, Bella. No hagas que pruebe algo que no tendré.

Mi vergüenza volvió tan pronto Edward mencionó esas palabras, consiguiendo que comprendiera el grave error que cometí al besarle el cuello. Fui yo quién le negó la idea de volver a dormir juntos, y soy la primera tratando de seducirlo en una forma desconocida para mí. Mis ojos descendieron en picada al suelo frío del lugar y sus dedos levantaron mi barbilla con mucho cuidado.

Él dejó fluir una carcajada que invadió el dormitorio y luego me abrazó despacio, alejando su cuerpo del mío tan solo unos centímetros. El sonrojo aumentó al comprender que lo hacía para ocultar a su…amigo allí abajo. Me estremecí un par de veces al notar sus labios en mis cabellos, y luego regresé mis ojos a los suyos cuando pude tomar valor para verlo a la cara.

—Lo siento, Ed…no quería…no es un castigo ni nada de eso—me apresuré a decir, la voz me salía quebrada por causa de la vergüenza—Yo solo…me deje llevar.

—Todo está bien, Bells—susurró besándome los labios de forma lenta, hundiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca con una delicadeza impresionante que terminó con el poco aire en mis pulmones. Mis dedos se hundieron en su cabello por segunda vez y sus manos rodearon mi cintura de forma elegante pero sensual, demostrando quién poseía el control del beso.

Respiré dos segundos después, cuando Edward terminó el beso y me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Le sonreí con las mejillas rojas y los ojos tímidos, buscando ocultarse del escrutinio de un fiable detective con orbes verdes. Él se dedicó a mirarme, con el brillo de misterio y el deseo creciendo en sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Seguimos…recogiendo la ropa? —Musité después de varios segundos, cuando su mirada consiguió incomodarme hasta el punto de removerme en el sitio.

—Por supuesto—negó con la cabeza y cuando abrió sus ojos, el tono verde, simple y amoroso había regresado a su mirada. Nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y terminé de doblar y empacar todas las playeras que a él le parecían _horrendas_.

Edward se encargó de los pantalones de algodón y chándal y tomó las tres únicas faldas que reposaban en el tercer cajón del clóset. Me miró con ojos interrogantes, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una prenda negra y un poco abombada, descolorida por el paso del tiempo y con un botón menos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué hay con ésta? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja, con los labios fruncidos y la diversión incrustada en los ojos.

—Es una falda vieja—respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿No la recuerdas? —su voz sonó incrédula y a la vez divertida, me encontré repasando mentalmente las veces que la he usado.

—Una de las monjitas me la regaló—murmuré sonriendo—cuando estaba en tercer o cuarto de bachillerato, no recuerdo. La usaba siempre que salíamos en grupo, fuimos a varios pubs durante tu último año, me la puse una vez…había revisión al día siguiente y… ¡Ay, no!

Edward se rió al comprender que recordaba lo que pasó esa noche, yo rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos, enfurruñada por su buena memoria y por quedar como olvidadiza delante de él.

—Estabas guapa—susurró aguantándose la risa—tenía ganas de tocarte toda. —Me sonrojé pero evité mirarlo y me limité a seguir guardando mis delantales de la hamburguesería en una maleta distinta—todos los hombres del lugar te miraban y yo te seguía como un perro guardián por el salón. Nadie debía acercársete.

Él continuó con su relato y las imágenes regresaron a mi cabeza, mucho más nítidas que en aquel tiempo incluso. Después de guardar el uniforme del _Animacuore_ en la misma bolsa, me limité a entrelazar los dedos mientras Edward susurraba a mi oído la fatídica noche donde comenzaron mis humillaciones delante de sus ojos.

—Te coqueteé, susurré cosas a tu oído virgen que no debía—me sonrojé como si tuviera quince años de nuevo y él entrelazó sus brazos en mi cintura—y para alejarte de mí y de todos los nervios que te producía, corriste a los brazos de un hombre….que terminó siendo gay.

Sus risas estallaron por todo el dormitorio y bufé bajito mientras deshacía su agarre. Después de que el tipo me repitiera diez mil veces su estado homosexual, bebí toda la noche hasta terminar la existencia de cocteles del pub y para vengarme, salí de casa de Edward sin despertarlo y retrasarlo a la revisión.

Tomé una bolsa mientras las lágrimas rebosaban de los ojos del cobrizo y hundí un puñado de mi ropa interior en ella. Con facilidad, el cajón se fue vaciando y salí airosa por la puerta, con la risa de Edward resonando en mis oídos.

En su presencia, era tan fácil rememorar aquellos momentos de forma nítida, como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

* * *

**Hola guapas!**

**Un agradecimiento enorme a:** CaroBereCullen, butterfly 98, EdbEll CuLLen, yessy, Ludwika Cullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Aby, Cullen Vigo, Nikki Hale y Nany87.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews y por apoyar la historia. Besos inmensos a la Hale y la Caro, las hermosas chicas que corrigen mis errores ¡Son grandes betas! Y las adoro. Suerte y saludos a la señorita madrazo-Ludwika-con eso de su inglés y un abrazo grande para Cullen Vigo que me hizo una pregunta muy valedera. "No entiendo esa necesidad de tenerla junto a él pero sin quererla, o realmente la quiere pero no lo sabe?" ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Denme sus teorías dando click en el globito amarillo. Quiero recomendarles una historia, se llama Apuesta a el corazón de PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, está buena! No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews ¿Por favor? El Edward cabrón y lujurioso se los agradece, les dara uno de sus besos éxtasis.  
**

**besos**

**valhe**


	11. No me mientas, por favor

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—10—

"_No me mientas, por favor."_

* * *

Love the Way You Lie-Rihanna Ft. Eminem.

Love Lies-Bon Jovi.

* * *

No presté atención a las risotadas de Edward mientras recogía las tazas y platos que yo misma compré, en algún momento de mi vida. No creí darles una futura utilidad si me mudara con Edward, pero eran cosas mías, el sudor de mi frente las pagó y no las dejaría regaladas a cualquier otro inquilino.

Del pequeño salón, apenas y tomé una lámpara artesanal que el dueño de la hamburguesería me regaló en mi cumpleaños, y también un par de cojines mullidos que tanto me gustaban y fueron regalo de Ray en algún momento mientras nos mudábamos.

Cuando terminé de empacar mis cosas y amontonar las bolsas contra la puerta, me giré con los brazos cruzados. Edward me observaba, escudriñando con los ojos mi postura, aunque la sonrisa tirante en las comisuras de sus labios fuera muy notoria.

—No te molestes, ya sabes—murmuró acercándose a mí. Sus ojos refulgieron mientras me miraba y me estremecí en cuanto sus brazos rodearon mi cintura—solo estaba jugando un poco. Para divertirnos.

—Solo tu reíste—respondí manteniendo mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

—De acuerdo—sus labios formaron una mueca—No más bromas pesadas sobre el pasado de Bella. ¿Estás feliz? —hubo una pregunta implícita entre esas dos palabras, pero decidí evitar confundirme más, y me dediqué a sonreírle socarronamente.

—Bueno, en ésta relación, alguien tiene que llevar los pantalones—hundí las yemas de mis dedos, por inercia, en los cabellos de su nuca. Me sentía cómoda abrazando su fuerte cuerpo, sus manos infundían un profundo calor en el centro de mi pecho, como si mi corazón se regocijara en mantener la esperanza de que pronto pudiera amarme.

—Humm—fingió pensárselo dos veces antes de hablar, sus ojos se perdieron por un instante en la pared a mis espaldas y su atención se alejó de la mía. Cuando me regresó la mirada, había un brillo distinto en sus ojos, y aunque no lo reconocí como burla, si encontré diversión— Podríamos compartirlos ¿No te parece?

Me dio mucha risa verlo así, intentando darme una respuesta satisfactoria aún hiendo en contra de sus deseos. Cualquier hombre podía hartarse de llevar los pantalones en su casa, pero sabía que Edward quería hacer las cosas bien conmigo, así que me limité a asentir y no causarle más problemas.

—Ahora, podemos pedir algo de comer—sugerí después de besarle una mejilla.

—Me gusta la idea—murmuró caminando la nevera. Había imanes para pedir domicilios y él se limitó a tomar el de una pizzería. — ¿De qué desea su pizza, Señorita Swan?

Me reí mientras caminaba hacia la despensa, abrí las puertas y encontré un galón de refresco. El favorito de Ray.

—Puedes pedirla mitad americana, mitad especial del chef. Con queso extra en los bordes y una ensalada Andrómeda (1) —serví el líquido burbujeante en dos vasos y los coloqué en la mesa de café. Me deslicé en el viejo sofá, con las manos entre los muslos y la cabeza gacha, pues por alguna razón, tener esa conversación pendiente provocaba una punzada en mi pecho, como un presentimiento de que perdería muchas cosas si accedía a hablar con él.

De acuerdo. Íbamos a casarnos, viviríamos en su casa y seguro él querría niños. Aunque yo no estaba dispuesta a dárselos.

_¿Y qué hay de mis estudios? ¿De mis amigos y mi empleo? _

Sabía que decisiones difíciles se avecinaban entre nosotros dos, mucho de esto marcaría el comienzo de una relación. De nuevo, las dudas me atacaban y yo solo quería dormir un rato, caer en una nube de algodón romántico y no volver a despertar hasta que las cosas entre Edward y yo, mágicamente se resolvieran.

Lo escuché impartir órdenes a través del teléfono, y mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con el tapete del espaldar, aburridos y nerviosos igual que yo. Cuando la llamada finalizó, Edward se deslizó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Me vi obligada a regresarle la mirada y le brindé una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Ya pedí algo para cenar—murmuró acercando mi cuerpo al suyo con un solo brazo— ¿Estás bien?

Había notado el temor en mi rostro con la misma rapidez que Ray lo hacía, y me sentí estúpida por eso. Como si fuera un libro abierto ante los ojos de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida.

—Es solo que…tengo miedo—susurré tratando de ser sincera—Tu quieres que vivamos en Chicago, y está bien. Me gustan las casas grandes y los espacios abiertos, no quiero que pienses que estoy oponiéndome a esa decisión, porque ya la tomamos juntos. Pero…

— ¿Pero…?—Preguntó incitándome a continuar.

—Hay cosas aquí, personas y lugares en esta ciudad que son importantes para mí. Tengo amigos, empleo y gente que me aprecia. Estudio en un instituto, tengo profesores que esperan mucho de mí. No me gustaría dejarlos así como así—murmuré mirándolo a los ojos.

Quería que él sintiera mi angustia, la pérdida y el dolor que causaba abandonar un lugar que fue mi hogar durante tantos años. Todo el tiempo lejos de él y los que pudieron ser mis amigos en el internado, consiguieron que creara otros lazos con personas más sinceras y buenas que ellos.

—Es difícil para mí acostumbrarme a un nuevo sitio, y cuando finalmente lo consigo. Me duele dejarlo atrás—continué arriesgándome un poco, solo para tazar sus mejillas con mis dos manos—Por favor, Edward. No me hagas dejar todo atrás. No quiero perder lo que tengo en esta ciudad.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en mí por unos instantes. No pude seguir hablando, porque la intensidad de su mirada fue demasiado fuerte, así que me quedé allí, con mis manos sosteniendo su rostro y nuestros ojos entrelazados. Yo solo quería mostrarle como me sentía, y traté de hacerlo varias veces, solo pensando en lo mucho que me dolía alejarme de la vida que tenía aquí.

—Bella—murmuró después de varios minutos. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea recta que aumentaba la fuerza de su mandíbula cuadrada. Sus manos fueron ásperas cuando retiraron las mías de su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los míos antes de hablar, el tono dulce ya no estaba allí y quise golpearme por no ser tan cuidadosa al hablarle, y golpearlo a él por ser tan terco y estúpido—no tengo nada que me ate a este pueblo. La única causa por la que decidí quedarme más días de los necesarios, fuiste tú. Te quiero en mi vida, y me decidí a luchar para conseguirte.

—Y ahora quieres marcharte conmigo—reconocí con el ceño fruncido.

—Serás mi esposa, y aunque comprendo la importancia de este pueblo para ti, no veo a nadie aquí, rogando porque te quedes. —Continuó como si mis palabras no tuvieran importancia—Sé que tus estudios son importantes, jamás te obligaría a dejarlos atrás. Pero sé que habrán otros institutos, conseguiré uno de los mejores para ti y estarás inscrita antes de lo que esperas, sin tener que repetir los dos años que cursaste aquí. —Respiré un poco, pues dejar atrás mi carrera no podría ser una opción en este mundo, ni en el otro. Pero mi corazón seguía palpitando fuertemente, como un caballo desbocado dentro de mi pecho, pues su decisión seguía implacable.

—Pero eso…

—Si dejas tus empleos aquí, y te dedicas a estudiar a tiempo completo—murmuró conteniendo mi mandíbula con los dedos de su mano derecha, de forma directa veía sus expresivos ojos—será más sencillo para ti. Podrás conseguir un puesto mucho más importante, ayudante del chef o qué sé yo—me sonrió a modo de disculpa y procedió a acariciar mi rostro con su otra mano, delineando la frente, los párpados y las cejas. Sus dedos viajaron a mis labios y los entreabrió con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarlos mientras hablaba—y jamás perderás a tus amigos. Puedes venir a visitarlos cuando quieras o llamarles, tendrás todo lo que necesites a tu alcance para comunicarte con ellos. Yo solo—su voz disminuyó varios tonos hasta convertirse en un susurro mientras la humedad de mi boca empapaba su dedo entre mis labios. Su otra mano me acercó más a su cuerpo y sentí un picor entre los dedos y por todo el rostro, además de unas inmensas ganas por besarlo. — quiero tenerte conmigo. Por favor. —Pidió alejando su mano de mi boca, para hundir su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro.

Me sentí tan débil al tenerlo cerca, que decidí cerrar mis ojos y respirar por un momento, acompasando sus inhalaciones con las mías. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron al instante y sus labios buscaron la piel de mi cuello con rapidez, nada fue apremiante. Solo caricias débiles y susurros inentendibles. Me quedé abrazada a él, escuchando su corazón contra el mío, derribando todas esas murallas que estaba decidida a mantener para evitar que él me cambiara.

_¿Cuándo, y por qué demonios Edward podía manipularme tan fácil?_

—Tendrás una mejor vida en Chicago, amor—murmuró después de unos minutos, levantando su rostro hacia el mío con una sonrisa de disculpa por segunda vez—todas las cosas que deseas tener por ti misma, vas a conseguirlas. Solo necesitas un apoyo, y yo quiero ser quién extienda su mano hacia ti cuando lo requieras. Por favor, Bella. Ven conmigo a Chicago y enséñame a vivir como tú lo harías, como tu esposo y fiel compañero.

Me quedé sin palabras al notar la sinceridad en sus ojos. Edward no podía fingir tanto ¿O sí? Unas cortas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y él las atrapó con un beso, luego aplastó sus labios contra los míos de forma dulce y ligera, sin ninguna otra pretensión. Yo asentí fervientemente, hundiendo mis dedos en su espalda mientras él me recostaba en el mullido y viejo sofá donde estábamos sentados. Dije "Si" entre besos muchas veces, esperando que él comprendiera la gravedad de mi aceptación.

Estaba rindiéndome demasiado fácil ante sus deseos. Solo esperaba no salir tan lastimada cuando todo esto terminase.

.

.

.

Solo nos besamos en ese sofá, por mucho, mucho tiempo. La pizza llegó y decidí tragarme dos pedazos de un bocado mientras Edward pagaba la cuenta. Bebimos toda la botella de refresco y exterminamos la ensalada y el cartón de pizza. Ambos estábamos hambrientos y hablamos poco mientras comíamos, solo salían risitas nerviosas de mi boca y él las sofocaba de vez en cuando, tomando mi cuello entre sus manos y regalándome un profundo y caliente beso, siempre que no tuviéramos pizza a medio masticar en la boca.

Salimos de allí, Edward canceló por mí el mes que debía y me sonrojé de vergüenza, pero le prometí que pronto se lo pagaría. Tomamos las bolsas y partimos al hotel, cuando llegué allí, deslicé los zapatos fuera de mis pies y me hundí en las cobijas. Edward no dudó en acompañarme y a los pocos minutos, ambos descansábamos completamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el brazo de Edward reposaba sobre mi cintura, provocando que no pudiera salir de la cama. Conseguí girarme y mis ojos, enseguida se clavaron en su rostro. Edward era lo que muchas personas llamarían "hermoso" aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta cuando se trataba de él. Tenía las pestañas más largas que jamás tendría un hombre común, y sus cabellos refulgían con el golpe de luz filtrado por la ventana. Verlo producía muchos pensamientos en mí, tanto positivos, tristes, furiosos o felices. Y con ello, firmes ideas de que hacía lo correcto al escoger lo que, yo creía, me daría alegría y paz, al menos por un corto tiempo. Llegué a pensar, mientras observaba su masculino pecho descender y ascender con la fuerza de sus inhalaciones, que podía ocurrir un milagro, uno tan grande que provocara el más grande de los amores en Edward. Y guardé la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón, al notar que una parte de mí, la más inteligente, sabía la facilidad con la que estos efímeros lazos se romperían en un corto tiempo.

Bastaba con que él supiera mi decisión sobre los bebés. Yo aún no quería un hijo, pero decírselo empeoraría las cosas entre nosotros, ahora que al fin tomaban un rumbo adecuado. Así que decidí hacer algo inteligente mientras él dormía y me deslicé fuera de su abrazo como pude.

Llegué al salón y rebusqué entre mi pequeña bolsa de ropa interior, el móvil viejo que utilizaba para el trabajo. Lo había comprado años atrás en una rebaja dentro de una tienda electrónica. Presioné dos botones y comencé a buscar en la agenda, hasta que llegué al número de Kelly, apreté la garganta antes de llamarla, y comencé a respirar agitada mientras la llamada pitaba.

Me quedé con los ojos apretados hasta que la aniñada voz de mi amiga contestó. Ahí pude respirar un poco, y tomé fuerzas desde el centro de mis entrañas para hablar.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Kelly—saludé en voz baja— ¿Me escuchas?

— ¡Bella! —Chilló la pequeña mujer al otro lado del teléfono—Qué alegría saber de ti. Pensé que te habrías marchado con Ray, pero…

— ¿Ray se fue? —Susurré apretando el teléfono a mi oído—y por favor, habla en voz baja.

—Si. —Aseguró con nostalgia en la voz—Te vi una noche, corrías como desesperada bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio—Se quedó pensando y me dieron ganas de estrellar el teléfono de un porrazo contra la pared. Yo no tenía tiempo, quería hacer esto lo más rápido posible pero necesitaba saber de Ray—Ahora que lo pienso, mi bicicleta se perdió ese día. —Estrellé mi mano contra mi frente, recordando lo estúpida que fui al tomar su transporte prestado—Como sea. Ray se marchó con Amellie el mismo día, no huían. Parecían felices, aunque supe que te extrañaban porque cuando mencionaba tu nombre, los ojos de ambos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Soy una estúpida—murmuré de forma inconsciente. Había dañado a dos buenas personas, sin intención, pero lo había hecho, y no podría perdonarme si llegaran a sufrir de alguna forma por mi causa.

—No lo creo—respondió ella con una risita. —Como te dije, la hamburguesería es un desastre. Sin ti, ni el jefe puede con los proveedores.

Suspiré y asentí, a sabiendas de que el señor Harrison jamás pondría en su sitio a las arpías que teníamos por vendedoras.

—Kelly—la llamé, tratando de captar su atención mientras las manos me temblaban—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Voy a tu departamento? —Preguntó gentil—Puedo…

—No, no. Escúchame—susurré de nuevo. A estas alturas, tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar si Edward despertaba—Necesito que me des el nombre y el número de teléfono de tu ginecóloga.

— ¿Mi ginecóloga? ¿Para qué quieres una ginecóloga? —mi cabeza la visualizó, rodando los ojos mientras buscaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Preferí quedarme en silencio, esperando que la parte lógica de Kelly saliera a flote. —A menos que… ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad?

— ¡No! —Estuve a punto de decirle que solo me he acostado con un hombre en mi vida, pero me abstuve y decidí concentrarme en disminuir el tono de mi voz para susurrar otra vez. — Voy a…. —llené mis pulmones antes de hablar, dispuesta a soltar la bomba a forma de explicación convincente—Voy a casarme, Kelly. Y necesito una doctora para la revisión.

Si. Sonaba lógico y no había mentiras implícitas en esa oración. Tragué en seco al escuchar el roce de las sábanas al ser removidas, apreté los ojos y quise ordenarle a Edward que siguiera dormido, mientras yo tomaba una decisión importante a sus espaldas.

— ¡Oh! —Chilló ella, como esperaba que lo hiciera—Es maravilloso. Me gustaría ir, ya sabes. Puedes tomarme en cuenta para lo que quieras…

—Necesito su dirección, teléfono, lo que sea—susurré desesperada, interrumpiendo su monólogo—por favor.

—Claro, claro—pareció haber comprendido mi prisa—pero es ginecólogo. Da la consulta gratis con tal de que compres los anticonceptivos y todo el medicamento necesario en su clínica. Se llama Roger Rivers, en el centro de la ciudad. El edificio "Plus & Plus" en el piso 19. Te diré el teléfono para que hables a pedir una cita. 2822668.

—Gracias—susurré antes de colgar la llamada.

Tenía los datos en mi cabeza. Como mesera, mi memoria había mejorado mucho desde el instituto, así que asentí y me concentré en mantener un rostro de total tranquilidad antes de regresar al dormitorio. No quería que Edward viera la mentira en mis ojos, no quería hacer nada deshonesto. Odiaba mentir a cualquier persona, pero realmente no podía decirle mi decisión acerca de los niños. Él solo…se volvería loco, de inmediato.

Suspiré, y en cuánto regresé la vista a mi espalda, encontré a Edward mirándome de frente. Con los ojos fruncidos y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su fuerte pecho.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —Preguntó mientras extendía los brazos, en claro gesto de un saludo físico de "Buenos Días".

—Hola—susurré mientras mi rostro se hundía en su pecho. Él olía exquisito, la fragancia más deliciosa y varonil del mundo se filtraba por mis fosas nasales mientras mi cabeza buscaba una rápida respuesta.

—Hola—repitió después de dejar un beso en el tope de mi cabeza— ¿Puedo saber con quién hablabas?

—Con una amiga—respondí enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—es vecina de mi antiguo edificio. Quería saber porque me mudé y le conté que pronto me casaría. Ya sabes, se puso de cotilla.

No le miré a los ojos mientras hablaba, me dediqué a jugar con el borde redondo de su camiseta, las palabras salían de mi boca, empujadas por el firme deseo de que él no se enterara. Tenía terror y asco de mi misma de tan solo pensarlo, pero era cierto. Me desolaba la simple idea de estar lejos de él, no quería enfadarlo por ningún motivo.

—No tienes que esconderte de mí para contestar tus llamadas—susurró besándome la oreja—si es solo una amiga…

—No quería despertarte—lo que dije, era verdad. Así que pude mirar sus grandes ojos verdes mientras mis labios le rozaban la mandíbula. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solo respirando el tranquilo aire a nuestro alrededor. Mi cuerpo poco a poco se había relajado, y librado de la tensión, podía responder con gusto a las caricias de Edward sobre mi espalda. Solo suspiré, mientras sus labios me mimaban por el cuello, los labios, las manos. Cada yema de mis dedos fue besada. Sus ojos miraban con adoración donde se encontraban con un trozo de piel descubierta, y poco a poco, él nos recostó en el sofá del sitio aquel.

Edward me regaló un gran beso. Sabía a menta y café, supuse que así le gustaba desayunar en las mañanas mientras sus labios acariciaban los míos. Mis dedos se habían hundido en su maraña de pelo, que parecía una peluca de Hollywood al despertar cada mañana. Su lengua se coló entre mis labios, y comenzó a danzar con la mía, arrancando suspiros de mi boca cuando tenía acceso a respirar. Se sentía tan bien, solo quererle. Estar así, abrazados un buen rato mientras susurrábamos el nombre del otro en nuestros oídos.

Jesús. Se sentía maravilloso. No quería ni pensar en algún momento lejos de sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado, y demasiado pronto para mí, Edward nos separó y me sentó en su regazo. Acariciando con su pulgar, mi labio derecho que lucían un poco hinchado.

—Hoy estás hermosa—murmuró sonriéndome. Le correspondí el gesto y él se rió.

— ¿Iremos a algún sitio en especial? —Le pregunté mientras, sonrojada por el momento anterior, sonreía como una pequeña tonta. _Lo amaba_. Lo amaba tanto que el pecho parecía explotárseme cuando su nombre escapaba de mis labios.

—Mi pequeña saltamontes—susurró mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Me llevó caminando a la esquina que hacía las veces de cocina, y me obligó a deslizar mi trasero sobre la silla—Necesito que desayunes, antes de hablar de nuestros planes.

—Está bien, ¿Y tú?

—Tomé café y un poco de tarta de menta. —Comentó mientras servía ante mí una bandeja con chocolate y tarta de queso—Me siento satisfecho.

Asentí y probé el pastel. Sabía a yogurt pasado y me dieron ganas de devolverlo.

—Edward, esto es asqueroso—murmuré alejando el plato de la bandeja, antes de beber dos grandes sorbos del delicioso chocolate. —No puedo creer que me hayas hecho comer esa porquería.

Él se carcajeó, pero al percibir el pútrido olor proveniente de la tarta, frunció la nariz y la desechó con rapidez.

—Lo lamento, supuse que te gustaría comer algo dulce—se encogió de hombros y deslizó ante mí un pedazo de tarta de menta. Me lo comí con ganas y exterminé el chocolate. Edward caminó por el salón mientras desayunaba, sentí ganas de darle un zape por ser tan misterioso, pero me detuve porque el sabor de la tarta de queso no salía de mi lengua.

—Terminé—la palabra salió de mis labios con rapidez, en el mismo instante en que Edward giró hacia mí con sus grandes ojos, tan profundos y temerosos que se me revolvió el estómago de solo verlo— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tengo que regresar a la empresa—respondió deslizándose en la butaca frente a mí—en dos días, necesito estar en Chicago para atender una serie de complicaciones con un cliente muy importante. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Asentí, dispuesta a ser fuerte mientras hablábamos.

—Entiendo. —Susurré dándole una sincera sonrisa—Y estoy de acuerdo. Me iré contigo. Solo tengo que hablar con mis empleadores y avisar en el instituto de gastronomía.

Edward respiró después de mis palabras, una bonita sonrisa se asomó en las comisuras de su dulce boca.

—Entonces eso haremos—sonrió mientras palmeaba mi muslo desnudo—hoy vamos a conseguir tus liquidaciones y los papeles que necesites para trasladarte a un nuevo instituto. Mi secretaria encontró uno que te encantará—asentí feliz, pues no quería dejar mis estudios a medias—Y luego…tendremos que visitar a Jasper y Alice.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté. No necesité aclarárselo, Edward sabía que mis dudas estaban en la visita a los señores Withlock.

—Necesitarás un vestido que Alice diseñó para ti. Según ella, es perfecto—me besó la frente y se retiró al dormitorio. Pero yo, de tonta tenía los pelos de los pies, así que lo seguí y lo encaré con los brazos cruzados. Edward dejó el traje que pensaba ponerse y me miró con los ojos confusos.

— ¿Por qué y para qué necesito un vestido, Edward?

—Bella—susurró divertido—Amor, necesitas un vestido porque cenaremos con un cliente importante, Los Newton. Y con mis padres.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo, supongo que le faltaban tres centímetros para rozar la gran alfombra del Pent House. ¿Sus padres? ¡Dios! No los veía desde que tenía quince años, en esa fiesta de graduación que dieron para Edward. ¿Con qué ojos verían nuestro compromiso? ¿Y si me odiaban porque pensaban que solo era una aprovechada? .Mi cabeza no pudo evitar sacar tantas conclusiones.

—Deja de pensar—susurró Edward, abrazándome con fuerza antes de tirarme como saco de patatas sobre la cama, y colocarse sobre mí, reposando su peso sobre los codos. Su nariz rozaba con la mía y me sentí un poco intimidada por la cercanía. —Todo saldrá bien, te conocen desde que somos unos niños. Les gustará la idea de que me case contigo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunté después de varios segundos. Mis temblorosas manos se hundieron en la camiseta desgastada con la que dormía.

— Si. Siempre voy a estar seguro de todas las decisiones que tome contigo. Me haces pensar, Bells—susurró mientras me besaba los labios con suavidad—haces que el Edward estúpido desaparezca, y llegue uno que amaría besar cada trozo de suelo que pisas. Soy un mejor hombre a tu lado, y jamás dudaría de haber tomado la decisión correcta al quedarme contigo. Al tratar de amarte. Yo te quiero—sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude ver sinceridad allí, mientras mi cabeza rebobinaba la última frase que salió de su boca.

_¡Dijo que me quiere! ¡Que me quiere!_

—Edward—susurré emocionada, besándole los labios de forma urgente.

—Te quiero, Bella. ¿Cómo no habría de quererte? Y aunque sé que "Te quiero" no es un "Te amo". No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—podemos conseguirlo con el tiempo. Ahora quiero quedarme a tu lado, y sé que dentro de unos meses, no podré apartarme de ti.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —le pregunté clavando mis cortas uñas en su espalda—No juegues con esto, Ed. No me mientas, por favor. Es importante para mí…

—Es verdad, yo aún no te amo—un pinchazo me recorrió el cuerpo—pero te quiero. Es…como si fuésemos un par de adolescentes que se conocen, se gustan y salen. Así se enamoran ¿No? —asentí y le besé el hombro antes de escuchar sus palabras—entonces, voy a enamorarme de ti. Y tú de mí. Con la diferencia de que no somos adolescentes, y nos casaremos pronto.

Yo sonreí feliz. Edward había dicho que me quería y eso solo avivó las llamas de la esperanza en el centro de mi cuerpo. Conseguiría que me amara, podía cambiar las cosas malas de él. Lo sabía. O al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Después de ese par de instantes, cuando mi corazón quiso dejar de palpitar al escucharlo hablar, me dediqué a rogarle que no fuésemos a ver a los Withlock. No quería ver a Jasper, había sido una pésima persona con él, pero estaba herida y necesitaba desahogar mi rabia. Edward me consintió y armamos un plan. Él iría a recoger el vestido para la cena con sus padres—que por cierto me tenía más que nerviosa— y a presentar mi renuncia en los dos restaurantes. Me dolió que él tuviera esa parte del plan, pero me decidí a aceptarlo porque no podría ver a mis compañeros y mis jefes y no soltar una que otra lágrima. Yo solo tendría que ir a la Universidad a recoger mis papeles y mis calificaciones.

Era el momento perfecto para acudir al ginecólogo.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la puerta del hotel. Él se fue en su auto y yo en un taxi, con el dinero suficiente para alquilar un cachivache y andar en él por media ciudad. Corrí a la universidad y obtuve todos mis papeles. Esperaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, empezar el cuarto semestre en otra ciudad, con una vida mucho más feliz y libre de rencor. Luego, tomé otro taxi, uno que no perteneciera a la agencia que Edward contrató y me marché hacia la dirección que Kelly me dio por la mañana.

Antes de entrar, encontré una gran fila de muchachas esperando ser atendidas. Una de ellas, rubia y con los ojos más azules del mundo, me miró con odio después de recorrerme de pies a cabeza. No le presté atención. Una zorra como ella no merecía más que pena.

El doctor fue amable conmigo, me hizo una revisión completa pero veloz, ya que le expliqué que pronto me casaría y necesitaba unos anticonceptivos con rapidez. Mentí diciendo que no queríamos tener bebés. Él me entregó la caja de las pastillas, me explicó como tomarlas con dedicación y lo importante que era ser constante con la dosis. Acepté en silencio, cancelé en la recepción de la clínica, donde volvía encontrarme con la horrible rubia que pagaba una caja de anticonceptivos iguales a los míos, y luego salí huyendo de allí.

Las piernas me temblaron al atravesar la puerta del hotel. No quería cenar con los padres de Edward, ni ver a sus dulces hermanos. Pero asentí al verlo, me lancé a sus brazos y luego de unos besos, me deslicé en el costoso vestido púrpura que Alice diseñó para mí, según Edward. Los zapatos fueron el paso más difícil, pero conseguí calzármelos después de mirarlos con odio media hora.

Mis pechos se veían grandes con el escote del vestido, y las piernas se lucían, largas y formadas bajo esa falda suave que adornaba mis muslos. No quise maquillarme mucho, yo no sabía hacer esas cosas. Me limité a rímel, delineador, polvo y un brillo de labios rosa suave. Edward vestía una chaqueta negra y pantalones a juego. La camisa tenía un tono púrpura muy bajo, pero contrastaba bien con mi vestido, y supe que su ropa también venía de las empresas Withlock.

Descendimos por las escaleras. Él solo había dicho que cenaríamos en el restaurant oficial del hotel, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y él había susurrado en mi oído que lucía preciosa y que tenía ganas de comerme a besos. Estaba más roja que una manzana en plena cosecha.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, encontré a Esme y Carlisle tomados de la mano. Lucían como la pareja perfecta, con el blanco coloreando sus cabellos y las arrugas estrechando sus ojos, pero sin perder el brillo de felicidad en sus pupilas. Otras personas estaban completando la mesa, pero apenas pude verlas cuando los padres adoptivos de Edward se levantaron para saludarnos.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero al mirar que mi dedo borraba la arruguita de esa zona, me sonrió y depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

— ¡Oh, querido! —Saludó Esme, estirando sus femeninos brazos y enrollándolos alrededor de Edward. Quise apartarme unos centímetros para darles privacidad, pero él se limitó a apretujar mi mano entre las suyas con fuerza, así que me quedé a su lado.

Edward había perdido a sus padres, pero siempre supe que los señores Cullen lo tratarían como a un hijo más.

— ¡Bella! Mírate, niña. ¡Estás hermosa! —También me regaló un abrazo y le correspondí con una leve sonrisa— ¡Qué cálida sorpresa verlos a los dos! Edward dijo que nos presentaría a su prometida, ¡Pero jamás pensé que serías tú! ¡Qué maravilla! —Besó mis dos mejillas, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se retiró unos centímetros, dando paso a su marido.

Había sentido sincera a Esme, y me felicité interiormente por ello. Al menos no tendría una odiosa suegra como en las películas.

Carlisle fue diferente. Edward fue diferente con él. El orgullo en los ojos del hombre viejo podrían iluminar todo el salón, y la mirada de Edward estaba llena de aprecio, pero se limitaron a rozar sus manos con un apretón. Cuando el hombre rubio, aún atractivo para su edad, clavó sus ojos en mí, me sentí feliz.

Allí no había más que aceptación. Le sonreí y él me brindó un fuerte abrazo.

—Bienvenida a la familia—susurró antes de besar mi mejilla.

Edward enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura, mientras las otras sombras se acercaban a nosotros.

Había dos muchachos. Uno parecía joven, no podía pasar de los 15. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes como Esme. Vestía un conjunto sencillo de pantalones negros y una camisa gris, pero el reflejo de su pendiente me mostró algo que él, supongo yo, había querido ocultar. El brillo de picardía en sus ojos parecía quemarme mientras me recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Me estremecí y Edward aumentó su abrazo.

—Soy Evan—saludó besando mi mejilla—El hermano de Edward.

—Hola—respondí con una sonrisa.

El otro hombre también era rubio, pero sus fríos ojos azules me aseguraron que jamás podría formar parte de una familia como los Cullen. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la chaqueta de color negro azulado hacía resaltar sus ojos.

—Mike Newton—se limitó a decir Edward a mis espaldas, extendiendo su mano libre para estrecharla con él—es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Cullen—respondió mientras me recorría de pies a cabeza con ojos asquientos— ¿Me presentas a tu cita nocturna?

Cerré mi boca con fuerza, apretando los dientes contra los músculos de mis labios. Quise gritarle muchas cosas a ese estúpido tipo. ¡Yo me voy a casar con Edward! ¡Tonto, imbécil!

—Mi prometida—bufó mi cobrizo, depositando un sensual beso en mi cuello que consiguió un estremecimiento por mi parte—Bella Swan. La mujer más hermosa del salón.

El tal Newton me miró con rabia. Apretó los dientes y se retiró un paso. ¡Ja! Pero la victoria había sido mía. No pudo tratarme como una cualquiera, Edward no lo permitió.

Las mujeres llamaron mi atención, y mi boca se abrió con la misma rapidez con la que la cerré al recordar los rostros. Una de ellas era Bree. La hermana de Edward, una niña que vi crecer con mis propios ojos. La otra…era la chica rubia del consultorio ginecológico.

_Mierda…y más mierda._

Cerré los ojos y retuve el miedo dentro de mi cuerpo al sentir el abrazo de Bree. Traté de responderle el gesto, pero los labios me temblaron al tratar de sonreírle, así que me quedé en silencio, observando los rápidos y sonoros pasos de la mujer rubia.

—Hola, Edward—saludó con una voz seductora, estirando su cuello hacia atrás para darle una buena vista de su escote a mi prometido—tenía tiempo que no te veía.

—Tanya—murmuró Edward con una sonrisa—Luces igual que siempre.

No supe si eso era un cumplido, pero el rostro de ella se desfiguró con rapidez.

—Tanya Newton, la melliza de Mike—se presentó ella, recuperándose del ataque con rapidez. Sus palabras fueron dirigidas hacia mí y me encogí en el sitio al sentir sus labios vaporosos contra mi mejilla. —Mucho gusto.

Tragué en seco antes de hablar. No podía dejarme intimidar por nadie, jamás lo permití durante años. Esta rubia no podría hacerlo, jamás.

—Bella Swan—susurré con una gran sonrisa fingida en mis labios. —También es un gusto.

Carlisle sonrió a su esposa y nos dirigimos hacia la gran mesa.

Bree y Evan tenía cinco años de diferencia, pero hablaban como si fueran pequeños niños de escuela. Bromeaban cosas de calibre pesado, me sonrojé muchas veces al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Evan con tanta facilidad, y con un doble sentido extraordinario.

Cuando servían el plato fuerte, la tal Tanya decidió hablar y mis piernas temblaron.

—Entonces, Edward ¿Cuándo piensas agrandar la familia?

_Maldita perra._

—Pronto—él me sonrió y me sentí un sucio bicho—esperamos encargar un pequeño lo más pronto posible.

_Oh, amor._ Edward se oía tan ilusionado.

—Qué gracioso—se carcajeó Tanya, clavando sus frívolos y azules ojos en mí— ¿No, Bella?

— ¿Qué es gracioso, preciosa? —Preguntó Edward clavando sus ojos en mí. Yo me mordí el labio y tragué el bocado de rissotto en mi boca.

—Hoy fui al ginecólogo—comenzó depositando sus cubiertos en la mesa. Hipé con fuerza, y mis manos temblaron al igual que mis rodillas. Tenía tanto miedo que bien podía soltarme a llorar —Para nadie es un secreto que tengo Quistes ováricos y tomó una serie de pastillas, entre ellas anticonceptivos.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar en la mesa. Yo cerré los ojos y dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—No lo hagas—le supliqué al levantar la mirada. Ella me sonrió y un oscuro brillo se clavó en sus ojos.

—Y entonces vi a Bella allí. No sabía quién era. —Edward estampó su puño contra la mesa y noté de refilo como su mandíbula se endurecía—Tuvo su turno después de mí, y salió a pagar las pastillas a la recepción, junto conmigo.

—Edward—susurré tratando de llamar su atención. Desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, como reaccionar. Él no me miró.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuró la estúpida rubia mirándome a los ojos—Edward no tendría porque poner sus ojos en ti. No vales nada.

Tragué en seco y me levanté de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido. Edward lo hizo al instante, pero jamás abandonó la mirada de Tanya.

— ¿Qué compró Bella?—Gruñó estampando su puño en la mesa una vez más.

—Anticonceptivos—respondió ella, mirándose las uñas.

Esme hipó, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Carlisle la abrazó, y Edward escupió antes de mirarme con rabia.

—Jodida mierda, Bella—susurró con los ojos oscurecidos y humedecidos. En ese momento tuve ganas de contarle la verdad— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Edward…

—No puedo creer que me hagas esto—gruñó antes de estampar la mesa y salir a paso rápido hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera! —Chillé sin palabras, con un gran nudo formándose en mi garganta mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas.

—No te atrevas—advirtió Tanya, con los fríos ojos llenos de placer, antes de tomar su bolso y correr tras él.

Aún así, mis pies anduvieron con rapidez y como pudieron hacia la salida del restaurante. Cuando llegué, encontré a Tanya tratando de calmar a mi prometido, sus manos avariciosas tocaban donde podían. Su cuello, su rostro, su frente. Sus labios, los jodidos labios de la zorra rubia, comenzaron a besarle la mandíbula mientras él la empujaba con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Edward y el pecho comenzó a arderme con gran intensidad. Los sollozos salían de mi boca sin poder detenerlos, y los pies me dolían como los mil demonios por culpa de esos horribles zapatos.

Mis ojos lo vieron todo rojo. Las manos me picaban por darle un buen puñetazo a la estúpida de Tanya y los pies me rogaban por patearle el trasero y escucharla aullar de dolor. Ella estaba tocando a mi hombre. Mío. Había conseguido que él se enfadara conmigo.

— ¡No lo toques! —Chillé empuñando mi mano en su cabello, alejándola de él a rastras.

— ¡Edward es mío!

—Perra—escupió Tanya empujándome con rabia—No sabes cuán equivocada estás.

— ¡Voy a arrancar todos los malditos cabellos de tu sucia y jodida cabeza rubia! —Maldije, hundiendo mi mano en su cabeza para atacarla.

Yo solo quería….Edward.

Edward.

— ¡Basta! —Rugió el cobrizo tomándome por la cintura. En cuánto su piel hizo contacto con la mía, mis respiraciones comenzaron a controlarse y solo pude hundir mi cabeza en su pecho para poder sollozar en paz—Lárgate, Tanya.

—Edward—ronroneó ella, y sentí el pecho de mi prometido retumbar—ella no es para ti. Lo sabes. No vale nada en nuestro mundo. Es una embustera, maldita perra…

— Si lo es o no—declaró él, hundiendo sus manos en mi cintura. Mis manos estaban empuñadas en su camisa y no podían soltarla. No iba a soltarlo, jamás. Edward tenía que perdonarme—Es problema mío y de mi mujer. Lárgate, Tanya.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Edward—murmuró ella, antes de que pasos se escucharan resonar por el frío suelo de la entrada al restaurante.

—Dios, Edward—gemí mientras mis lágrimas empapaban su camisa—Por favor…escucha…

— ¿Está todo bien, hijo? —Preguntó la dulce voz de Esme, con un tono de cuidado y sutileza que calmó las fuertes palpitaciones de mi pecho.

—Si, Esme—respondió Edward, apretando mi cintura hasta poder separarnos. —Bella…

—No. No. ¡No! —Chillé tratando de agarrar su camisa— ¡Tienes que hablar conmigo!

—Llévate a Bella a la habitación, por favor. —Le pidió a Esme con la voz enronquecida—Consigue que duerma un poco. —Me depositó en brazos de su padre, terminando cualquier contacto que pudimos tener.

— ¡Edward! —Exclamé mientras los fuertes brazos de Carlisle me apresaban. De lejos noté como mi prometido, mi amor se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacia la oscura calle.

—Tranquila—susurró Esme, abrazándome mientras mis lágrimas empapaban el hombro de su costoso vestido—todo estará bien. Carlisle, acompáñalo. —Le pidió a su esposo—No puede marcharse en esas condiciones.

—Evan y Bree se quedan con ustedes—respondió el hombre antes de que sus pisadas también resonaran en el frío asfalto de la calle.

—Edward—sollocé con mi rostro hundido en el pecho maternal de Esme—Edward…

Yo solo podía pensar en el error que cometí al ocultarle la verdad.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, yasmin-cullen, Ludwika Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, CaroBereCullen, marie withlock cullen, Angie Cullen Hale.

**No voy a dar excusas, sé que me tarde un jodido mundo en actualizar. Pero su buena noticia es que el cap que viene ya está en manos de las betas, a quiénes por cierto, adoro. ;P Gracias a ellas, el fic tiene mejor cara. Las canciones están en el profile, y también el negocio de portadas gratuitas, Wonder Faces. Pásense por allí. Lean Apuesta a el corazón y dejen muuuuchos, muuuchos reviews. Así, taaaaaantos como los gritos que causó el trailer de Breaking Dawn part 2, que por cierto estuvo buenísimo XD. **

**He notado que dejaron menos reviews que en el capítulo anterior ¿A qué se debe?¿No les gusta la forma que toma la historia o ya no la leen? Sería bueno que me respondieran :D porque hay 7 comentarios, cuando la historia la leen 300 personas. Solo me hace pensar que no les gusta lo que leen, o que tienen vagancia XD Sea cuál sea la razón, sería bueno que me la dijeran.  
**

**besos**

**valhe**


	12. La sombra del teléfono

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—11—

"_La sombra del teléfono"_

«El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible»

Ricardo Arjona

* * *

Sugarcult—Memory.

Bon Jovi—Always.

* * *

Esme me llevó a la habitación, Bree sostenía mis costosos zapatos y Evan llevaba las bolsas de su madre y hermana. Después de unos minutos, mientras el rugido de un Mercedes atenuaba los ruidos de la ciudad, pude calmarme y mis pensamientos comenzaron a volverse coherentes. Nunca antes había perdido la cabeza de esa forma. Trataba de mantenerme cuerda la mayoría del tiempo, porque llorar y reír son dos acciones que te brindan debilidad en un momento dado, y nunca pude mostrarme débil siendo huérfana.

Pero hace unos minutos, no pude pensar en nada más que Edward. En su anhelo por tener hijos y en el peso sobre mis hombros, al querer quitarle algo con lo que él ya contaba en nuestro matrimonio. De acuerdo, no cometí un gran pecado, pero sí un error garrafal, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Cuando la puerta del Pent House se abrió, le brindé una sonrisa de disculpa a Esme antes de salir corriendo al dormitorio. Tenía las mejillas frías por las lágrimas anteriores, y seguro mis ojos se veían enrojecidos e hinchados, la garganta me ardía un poco, y la vergüenza se coló en mi cuerpo al recordar todas las blasfemias que le dije a Tanya. Cegada por la ira, no pensé en los padres de Edward, ni en el resto de personas que testificaron mi estúpida y celopata actuación.

Respiré un par de veces, limpiándome las lágrimas que caían, silenciosas y perturbadoras. Escuché susurros en la cocina, y unos pasos acercándose a mí, así que levanté los ojos. Evan me observaba desde el umbral, entre sus manos descansaba una bandeja con un jarrón de leche, me sonrió antes de acercarse y depositar el líquido humeante entre mis manos.

—Mamá siempre dice que tomar leche te calienta el cuerpo—se encogió de hombros mientras se deslizaba a mi lado, un sorpresivo brazo se coló sobre mis hombros—¿Sabes, Bella? ¿Puedo decirte así? — se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

Asentí y me bebí dos sorbos de la leche con azúcar. Evan me sonrió antes de continuar.

—Edward es un jodido pendejo—abrí los ojos ante sus palabras y él se carcajeó antes de continuar—siempre hace las cosas mal. ¿No te parece?

—No te entiendo—susurré mientras el calor de la porcelana se filtraba por la piel de mis manos.

—Debió quedarse contigo, tratar de entender lo que pasó entre tú y Tanya. No gana nada escapando, estoy seguro que fue a beber—asentí, porque también yo lo creía. Cuando fallaba en un examen o peleaba con sus padres, siempre huía del internado para beber en un bar de Seattle. — ¿Crees que debió quedarse contigo?

—No sé—murmuré mirándolo, no entendía la dirección a la que encaminaba la conversación—Supongo que lo habría hecho si me amara. —Me dolieron mis propias palabras y tuve que tragar con fuerza para no llorar ante un niño de quince años—Pero quería estar solo, y yo….entiendo eso.

—No lo haces—sus grandes ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos antes de seguir—tú querías que él se quedara contigo.

—No entiendo porque me dices estas cosas—le interrumpí, negando con la cabeza.

—Solo quería explicarte que nadie habría hecho eso—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Si estuvieras en sus zapatos, también te habrías marchado, sin importar si Edward querría que te quedases. Estarías herida ¿No? —Me quedé pensando en sus palabras un buen tiempo, con la mirada perdida en la pared antes de contestarle. Si, habría hecho lo mismo. Si Edward me mintiera, en cualquier asunto, por más insignificante que fuera, me dolería y quisiera estar lejos de él para pensar bien las cosas antes de cometer un error.

—Si—susurré antes de beber un sorbo de la leche—Habría querido marcharme.

—Solo quiero que sepas, que mi hermano es una buena persona. No importa cuán pendejo sea por dejarte sola, es humano. Y los humanos sentimos, Bella. Así que no lo juzgues, y trata de entenderlo. —Mis ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras y él extendió su mano ante la mía, buscando un apretón. Se lo di y él me regaló una sonrisa—Bienvenida a la familia, Bella. Los Cullen somos personas buenas, pero muy jodidas y Edward es el peor de todos.

Me reí ante su confesión. Evan tenía toda la razón.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener quince años? —Bromeé tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Tengo dieciséis—corrigió haciendo un puchero divertido—Y…bueno. Conozco bien a Edward, a él no le gustaría verte triste cuando vuelva en sí de su estado de embriaguez. ¿Tú quieres seguir con esto de casarse?

Asentí, inmediatamente. Esa decisión había costado mi vida en Detroit, no sería tan estúpida como para dejar a Edward después de las cosas que sacrifiqué para estar a su lado.

—Amo a tu hermano—le confesé sintiendo un calor expandirse en el centro de mi pecho—Quiero casarme con él, pero hay cosas…en las que no estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces habla con él—sugirió una voz femenina, consiguiendo que diera un respingo. Bree tenía los mismos ojos de sus hermanos y el cabello caramelo de su madre. Me observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en los labios—Es lo que yo haría.

—No va a querer escucharme—repliqué mirándolos a los dos de hito en hito.

—Lo hará—aseguró Bree, deslizándose a mi lado antes de hablar—Edward siente cosas contigo, Bella. Con ninguna de las zorras que ha llevado a casa, se comportaría como lo hizo contigo esta noche. El enano puede ser mi testigo.

Evan miró con ojos de odio a su hermana, pero regresó su mirada hacia mí después de unos segundos asintiendo.

—Lo que dice la bruja vieja de mi hermana es cierto—murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona—Edward nunca habría defendido a sus noviecitas de Newton. Ellos son algo así como…hermanos de juego. Comparten las mujeres. Cuando uno termina con una mujer, y él otro la quiere, se la entrega en bandeja de plata, siempre ha sido así pero…—

—Pero Edward marcó territorio—complementó Bree, consiguiendo que mis ojos se clavaran en ella—Le dijo que eras su prometida…

—Y te besó—recordó Evan, mientras su hermana despeinaba su estupendo y rubio cabello—Nunca hace eso delante de mis padres, ni de nadie. A veces pienso que es un frío cubo de hielo, no sé cómo consigue que sus amantes lleguen a un o….

—Cállate—gruñó Bree, regalándole un zape tras la cabeza—No digas estupideces.

—Oye—se quejó el muchacho sobándose el golpe—solo digo la verdad.

—Como sea, chaparro. Mamá te necesita más que nosotras, así que ve con ella—ordenó ella, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

—No quiero irme—Evan comenzó a armar un berrinche ante mis ojos y me asombré de haberlo escuchado hablar maduramente hace unos segundos—Bella es la novedad—me miró mientras sus cejas se alzaban de forma graciosa—quiero conocerla un poco más antes de que mi hermano se la lleve. Puede que quiera cambiar de opinión al conocerme…

Me reí al notar sus ojos pícaros y le brindé un abrazo antes de que se fuera. Ese muchacho me agradaba.

.

.

.

Esme y sus hijos se marcharon del hotel pasado las once de la noche. Me quedé mucho más tranquila después de su visita y mis risas no cesaron mientras Evan y Bree discutían, ellos eran una gran pareja de hermanos y el amor que sentían por el otro se reflejaba en sus miradas. Después de calzarme una mudada nueva de ropa, colgué el vestido en el armario y deslicé los zapatos dentro de la caja donde vinieron. Dormiría un buen rato antes de tener que enfrentarme con Edward, quería pensar que él volvería al hotel, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar aquí para tener una conversación adulta conmigo.

Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, una tras otra, mis respiraciones fueron apaciguándose hasta terminar en nada. Lo último que mis ojos vieron antes de cerrarse, fue la penumbra de la habitación iluminada por los rayos de luz provenientes de la ventana.

—Es que no lo entiendes—susurró una voz enronquecida—ya no están en mi vida. Tu decidiste apartarme, bueno, acepta las consecuencias….

Me revolví entre las sábanas, algo caliente me cubría los brazos y no pude moverme con facilidad, así que me dediqué a hundir la nariz en la almohada mientras mis orejas se paraban, ávidas por escuchar esa conversación.

—No, no es así. Tú decides, lo sabes. Y tu decisión ya está tomada, también tengo derecho de ser feliz—el acento en algunas letras y la sedosa pronunciación de la D me revelaron que el dueño de la voz era Edward.

No iba a moverme, no si quería escuchar la realidad tras esas palabras.

—Ella…..ella es mucho mejor que tú. Una gran mujer, tiene el mejor corazón del mundo y me ama. Es todo lo que necesito.

Abrí los ojos de forma lenta, mis pestañas chocaban con el borde de una gran manta que cubría hasta las puntas de mis pies. Escudriñando con rapidez, encontré a Edward sentado en el pie del balcón, con esa sudadera gris que hacía lucir su espalda, él hablaba en voz baja, con la mano contra el oído y la otra empuñada.

—Al final, cumpliste tu promesa ¿No? —se rió y la amargura en su voz pudo inundar la alfombra de la habitación—Ahora tendrías que dejarme en paz. Por favor….

Un chillido femenino provino del teléfono, escuché débiles zumbidos y me dediqué a mirar la reacción de Edward en su rostro. La palidez fue el gesto más acentuado, las manos le temblaron por unos segundos y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron. Gruñó, pero el sonido se escuchó como un quejido lastimero.

—Lo sé, habría…..quise cambiar tantas cosas. Pero tú no me dejaste, no querías lo que les ofrecí, así que lo dejé. Deberías hacer lo mismo—su voz se escuchó como un susurro lleno de amor y mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

¿Estaba él…?

No podía pensar con claridad. Pero tenía dos cosas seguras en la cabeza. Primera, Edward hablaba con una mujer y le regalaba palabras más profundas de las que me brindó a mí en nuestra última conversación. Segunda, él no me amaba, y por el tono de su voz, bien podría amarla a ella. A la sombra tras el teléfono.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuve que tragar en seco. Mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos por la fuerza con la que apretujaba el borde de la manta.

—Ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando me hablas así—susurró hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en la frágil madera del balcón. —Y no tienes derecho a…..Tu lo arruinaste. Ya no me llames—ahora su voz sonó imperativa. Era una clara orden, pero tuve la clara idea de que él no deseaba su cumplimiento. — Has esto por todo ese tiempo que….No, es verdad. Yo la quiero, la conozco desde hace años. No puedes hablar así de ella cuando no la conoces. Es una de las personas más valiosas de este mundo, para mí vale más que….

Me tapé los oídos con ambas manos y descubrí las cobijas con fuerza. Mis pies, apresurados y dolidos como el resto de mi cuerpo, tocaron el suelo y brincaron lejos de la alfombra. Comencé a canturrear una vieja y clásica canción mientras las lágrimas manchaban mis mejillas. Y aunque traté de ignorarlo, supe que Edward había regresado sus ojos hacía mí.

Llegué hasta la cocina y tomé un jarro marrón, después serví leche fría en él con una mano, mientras la otra cubría mi oído derecho. La canción de Bon Jovi seguía en mi cabeza, la canturreé más veces de las que recuerdo.

—_And I will love you, Always_—murmuré antes de que un sorbo de líquido frío se deslizara por mi garganta.

Los pasos de Edward resonaron por el salón. Seguí bebiéndome la leche y tragué con fuerza antes de que su mano apresara mi antebrazo, consiguiendo que lo enfrentara.

—Bella…

Tenía los ojos abiertos, como platos en una feria de pueblo. Las grandes esmeraldas trataron de conectarse con mi simple mirada café, pero lo evité con todas mis fuerzas y señalé su teléfono con mi mandíbula. Los chillidos salían de allí a todo volumen.

—Habla con ella—murmuré depositando el jarro en la encimera—no va a parar de chillar hasta que le digas algo.

Intenté soltarme de su agarre pero Edward aumentó su fuerza. Rodé los ojos, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente durante un año, comiendo helado de chocolate y muchas chispas. Me dolía tanto, el ardor consumía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Suéltame, Edward. Por favor—gemí mientras otras dos lágrimas rodaban por la piel de mi rostro—Dile a tu novia que la amas y que volverás con ella. Déjame, por favor—las últimas tres palabras me salieron con dolor.

Me sentía tan perdida. El pecho me ardía horrores y sentía grandes cuchillas atravesándome el canal digestivo, desde el esófago hasta el centro del estómago. Estaba mordiéndome el labio con muchas ansias, el miedo corroía todo mi antiguo valor y apenas pude sacudirme con debilidad para tratar de alejarme. Muy pronto, el olor a óxido y sal llenó mis fosas nasales y sentí la dulzura propia de la sangre invadiendo mi boca.

—Por favor—sollocé consiguiendo que me soltase. Lo empujé de un solo golpe y salí corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Nada en el Pent House tenía puertas, así que llegué con facilidad. Mis manos, por si solas, rebuscaron un par de pantalones gastados y una playera floja, en esos instantes solo quería marcharme. Pensar. Correr. Cualquier cosa que me alejara de él, el tiempo suficiente para revivir a la persona inteligente dentro de mí.

Ya no podía soportarlo. La situación y la falta de Edward junto con mi estupidez habían resquebrajado mi fuerza de voluntad y todas esas ganas de salir adelante que, junto con él, conseguí hace unos días.

Los fuertes brazos de Edward envolvieron mi cintura en un santiamén, inmovilizándome por completo. Solo dos sonidos inundaban el salón, mis hipidos-sollozos y su agitada respiración.

—Tienes que escucharme, Bella. Por favor—susurró contra mi oído.

No supe que tono de voz empleó. Pudo haber sido lástima, o dolor. Ya no quería hacerme ilusiones, esperanzas tontas. Temblaba y los dedos pulgares de mis pies rozaban la fría baldosa.

—No, Edward—le respondí girándome para enfrentarlo—He hecho más por esta relación que tu. ¡Soy yo quién arriesga su vida! ¡Quién dejó su vida a la intemperie por seguirte! Merezco un poco de silencio cuando lo quiero.

Mis ojos se volvieron borrosos por unos instantes, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir desesperadas. Lo empujé con fuerzas pero él no se movió y no pude controlar mis movimientos, así que pataleé contra él con piernas y brazos, golpeando con toda la energía que mi cuerpo tenía. Edward no se movía.

—Tienes que dejarme—jadeé entre sollozos—esto no me hace bien. Me siento estúpida, engañada y débil. ¡Y yo no soy así! —Los gritos salían de mi boca con fuerza y él se dedicó a tratar de abrazarme mientras lo alejaba—¡No soy esta Bella! Soy otra. Una mujer fuerte….

—Ella no es importante—murmuró tratando de detener mis golpes con sus manos—No…

—¡Maldita sea! —Chillé regalándole un buen puñetazo en el centro del rostro. Sus manos se alejaron de mí y viajaron a su ojo, que comenzaría a cambiar de color en unas cuantas horas. Me deslicé varios pasos lejos de él, pero Edward se movió lo suficiente como para cubrir la salida. —¡Dime! ¡Atrévete a mentirme! ¡Dime que no la amas, Edward! ¡Júralo!

Un chillido sordo salió de sus labios en respuesta. Quise pensar que no hablaba por el dolor, pero bien pudo ser una respuesta inventada para no herirme más. Al final, logró su cometido, porque no tenía ganas de salir, solo de gritarle cuanto lo odiaba por hacerme amarlo.

Corrí hasta el balcón y encontré su teléfono. Lo desbloqueé con dedos temblorosos y encontré una fotografía donde aparecían dos personas. Edward lucía radiante, su brazo rodeaba el hombro de una bonita mujer rubia con dientes brillantes. Un colgante en forma de rosa acariciaba el escote de ella y sus grandes ojos azules remataban la hermosura del retrato. Yo solo pude largarme a llorar mientras mi mano aventaba el aparatejo contra el asfalto del estacionamiento, siete pisos hacia abajo.

—Bella, tienes que escucharme—rogó tratando de atrapar mis manos entre las suyas, a cambio, lo empujé hacia dentro de la habitación. Mis manos golpearon su pecho incesantemente.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! Dijiste que jamás podrías amar a nadie ¡Qué no podías amarme! Pero sé que a ella la amas ¡La amas! ¿Comprendes? —Sollocé chocando mi mano contra su mejilla. El rostro de Edward se retorció por unos instantes y la inconfundible marca roja de mis dedos quedó allí. — ¿Qué soy, Edward? ¿Puedes responderlo? ¡Estoy cansada de luchar! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existe una maldita sombra en tu vida!

Jadeé unos segundos, el pecho me dolía por los gritos y todas las cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Nada tenía sentido, ¿Era un juego? ¿Una noche nada más? ¿Por qué querría él estar con alguien como yo? Todas mis esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse una por una, sin piedad Edward las había derrumbado en un tris de dedos.

—No podemos casarnos—susurré al fin, con la mano en el pecho y observándolo fijamente. Edward se acercó en mi dirección, sus manos me envolvieron con más fuerza de lo normal, obligándome a mirarlo. Giré mi rostro muchas veces, pero él lo devolvió a su sitio siempre, con una fornida mano.

—Vamos a casarnos—sus dos manos me aventaron contra la cama y me estremecí ante la mirada en sus ojos. Su voz se escuchó fuerte y el rugido de su pecho no aligeró en lo más mínimo el temblor de mi cuerpo. —Jamás, Bella. Nunca, no te atrevas a meterte en mis asuntos. —Sus manos se deslizaron por el borde de la sudadera, alejándola y mostrando el perfecto y esculpido pecho de Edward.

—¡Es mi jodido asunto! —Chillé golpeándolo con la primera almohada que mis manos hallaron. Las blancas plumas inundaban la alfombra bajo la cama con cada estocada—Es mi problema, imbécil. ¿Por qué tienes una foto de esa mujer cuando es conmigo con quién te ibas a casar? ¿Quién es tu novia? ¿Ella o yo?

Con cada pregunta dicha, los golpes de la almohada no cesaban. Llegó un momento en el que Edward tomó mis muñecas con fuerza y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, antes de colocarse sobre mí consiguiendo que nuestras narices rozasen entre sí. Sus grandes ojos establecieron una conexión automática con los míos y la tela del jean hacía presión contra mi suave pantalón de chándal.

—¿Qué carajos crees que haces? —Le pregunté mientras mis manos arañaban su espalda para conseguir que se moviera—Muévete, idiota.

—No, Bella—respondió y su aliento golpeó contra mis labios—Resulta que después de todos estos días, tu aún no lo comprendes…

—No tengo nada que comprender. ¡Imbécil! ¡Sucia rata! —Traté de levantar mi puño para estamparlo en su otra mejilla pero él evadió el golpe y luego atrapó mis muñecas entre sus manos, sobre mi cabeza.

—La mujer de la foto—murmuró dejando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo—no importa. Ella….Ella está muerta, Bella.

Una risa histérica salió de mis labios.

—Sí, claro. Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros—le escupí en el rostro, insistiendo en la idea de alejarme ya que él no lo hacía.

—Es verdad—habló serio, inmovilizando mi mandíbula con su mano libre—Ella es Brigitt y murió el año pasado…

—¡No me lo digas! Ya no quiero oír mentiras—mi voz se convirtió en un susurro al hablarle—Me duele, Edward. ¿Es qué no lo comprendes? Me duele….ya no puedo….

—Brigitt está muerta, no te mentiría con ello…—

—Hablabas con alguien ¿Entonces era un zombie?—susurré mientras las lágrimas salían a grandes cantidades de mis ojos—y yo….escuché tantas cosas….

—Yo no la amo—aseguró y la sinceridad brilló en sus ojos, aunque llegados a este punto, no sabía si creerle o no—Te dije la verdad, no podría mentirte con eso del amor. Eres la única persona que merece ser amada en el planeta, y me escogiste a mí—sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y un sollozo salió de mis labios—yo no jugaría con tus sentimientos. Jamás.

—Mientes—sollocé empujándolo ya sin ganas—siempre lo haces. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No podemos casarnos, Edward. Yo te amo—sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y mi corazón se oprimió ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? —Pero tú no me amas. ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio tendríamos así? Sería un karma para mí, siempre. Y va a llegar un punto, un momento en tu vida Edward, en el que solo podré inspirarte lástima. Si no consigo que me ames, te arrepentirás de haberte quedado conmigo. Si sientes deseo por mí, dentro de unos años se irá si no me amas. ¿Tengo que explicártelo desde el inicio? —una triste sonrisa se formó en mis labios—El deseo, la lujuria, el gusto. Todas esas cosas desaparecen si no hay amor. Créeme, Edward. No queremos arruinar nuestra vida de esta forma, no así. Podemos hacer tantas cosas buenas por nosotros mismos….

—Te dije que te quería—susurró besándome la punta de la nariz y liberándome las manos—y te amaré dentro de unos meses…

—¡Es que no es cuestión de tiempo! —Refunfuñé alejando su rostro para poder verlo—El amor te nace del corazón, Ed. De aquí—mi palma derecha se apretó contra su pecho, en el sitio exacto donde su corazón palpitaba desbocado—No por vivir años con esa persona, la amarás más o menos. Cuando…—tomé aire antes de hablarle. Me picaba la nariz y los ojos por las ganas de llorar—cuando dos personas nacen para estar juntas, solamente se aman y ya. Nadie las obliga, y no sienten eso de un día para el otro. Si estás destinado para amar, siempre podrás volver a esa persona, porque es tu alma gemela. Pero si no es para ti….si no es el "Y vivieron por siempre felices" entonces no la amas. — Trató de interrumpirme pero coloqué dos dedos como sello en su boca—Y no importa cuánto lo intentes, jamás la amarás. Y tu…a mí…tu jamás….

—Basta—susurró limpiando dos lágrimas que rodaban con su dedo índice—Deja de llorar, por favor. Tienes que dejar de decirme como hacer esto…

—Es que no hay un manual—suspiré, colocando mi mano en su mejilla—esto nos daña a los dos. Puede que tu lugar este en otro sitio, con otra mujer. Tal vez tienes que dejarme, Edward. Yo necesito saber que mierda hice con mi vida, quiero saber porque respiro tu aire…porque siento que me asfixio cuando algo me aleja de ti. No es sano, Edward…No….

—Bella, te conozco desde que tenemos tres años—comenzó besándome la frente—eres la mujer más hermosa y pura que jamás he visto. No importa cuántos rostros hayan pasado por mi cama, tú vales más que todas ellas juntas. Importas porque estás llena de amor, llena de sentimientos buenos. Eres un tesoro para mí y lo serías para cualquier otro hombre—me besó las mejillas con delicadeza y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el borde mi playera—y no pienso perderte. Soy egoísta, te quiero para mí. Mía—sus labios se posaron en los míos con delicadeza y con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron exigentes—Y quiero—susurró sobre mis labios—a mi hijo en tu vientre.

Sus manos se colaron hasta llegar a mi estómago y clavó allí las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad.

—Edward, no ….—susurré empujando sus hombros con mis pequeños puños—no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—Hace más de diez horas, me pregunto porque fuiste a esa estúpida clínica. ¿Tanto odias la idea de tener a un hijo mío? —Preguntó y la voz se le quebró mientras hablaba.

Sentí más ganas de llorar. No soportaba las preguntas, ni esa estúpida duda salida de su boca. Jamás, era imposible que odiase a uno de sus hijos, incluso si no fuera mío. Si tuviera una parte de él, entonces yo lo amaría. Pero, y en esta situación, no era una solución verdadera, eran problemas y más problemas. Al menos ahora sabía que Edward podía amar….

— Yo no….tener un hijo no funcionaría—respondí atragantándome con el llanto—si no puedes amarme, no podrías amar una parte de mí, aunque fuera muy pequeña. Un hijo de los dos sería eso, una obligación para ti. No me amas, Edward…y creo que jamás lo harás. —Un nudo se me clavó en el pecho. —Ni siquiera sé porque quieres casarte conmigo.

—TU decidiste que no querías tener a mis hijos—murmuró clavando sus ojos en los míos— cuando Tanya contó lo de las jodidas pastillas, delante de toda mi familia….sentí que me quebraba. No puedes dudar que amaría a nuestro pequeño hijo…

—Eso es mentira—sollocé golpeando su pecho—según tú, no sabes nada del amor y jamás podrías sentir eso. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Lo que dices, Edward, simplemente no tiene sentido.

—Hace unos meses, te habría dicho que llevabas razón en todo. Que yo era ese hombre, el que describes—confesó deteniendo mi mano, en cambio, hundió las suyas bajo mi playera y comenzó a masajear mi vientre de forma lenta—pero ahora….muchas cosas han cambiado. Y vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mí…

—Tú no confías en mí—lo interrumpí, respirando y guardando esperanzas aunque no podía permitírmelas—no quieres decirme con quién hablabas, quién es esa tal Brigitt de la que hablas, y ni siquiera sé si ella es real. Es idiota, Edward. No me pidas algo que no estás dispuesto a darme. —

—Te daré todo de mí—prometió y mi pecho se infló y perdió las ganas al mismo tiempo. Muchas veces había prometido tantas cosas, y ahora era cosa de vernos. Yo lloraba por sus mentiras y él trataba de convencerme, nada más alejado de sus palabras y la felicidad etérea que me había jurado—puede que sea cuestión de tiempo. Ya verás que cuando casados….

—No nos vamos a casar—le interrumpí alejando sus manos de mi estómago—después de lo que escuché esta mañana….

—NO, escúchalo bien, No, Nunca jamás, No amo a la loca mujer con la que hablaba—aseguró regresando sus manos al sitio anterior—ella…

—Le dijiste "Ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando me hablas así" Y otras tantas cosas que nunca me has dicho a mí.

—Ella estaba chillando contra mi oído—se mofó tratando de besarme las frías mejillas.

—Sabes que hay más, Edward. Tienes secretos conmigo, muchos.

—Son cosas que no valen la pena—le restó importancia, deslizando sus labios hasta mi cuello.

Suspiré.

Un silencio cómodo se perpetuó entre los dos y me quedé con los ojos cerrados, respirando en sincronía mientras Edward repartía besos en mi frente y párpados.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó después de unos minutos.

Lo miré con la tristeza grabándose a fuego lento en mis ojos, entonces le contesté sinceramente.

— ¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continúe latiendo?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, TereCullen, CaroBereCullen, Ludwika Cullen, Karito CullenMasen, msteppa, yasmin-cullen, marie withlock cullen, Laura, nany87, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen.

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia. Espero que les guste como va y no tengan duda en decirme cualquier falla que encuentren o lo que les parezca ilógico, aunque ahora todo parezca ilógico XD. La frase del final es de New Moon y las canciones están en el profile. Lean Apuesta al corazón, visiten en FB de Nyfour fanfiction y no olviden dejar sus grandiosos y hermosos reviews. Por favor, sus palabras ayudan a que la historia crezca! **

** Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	13. Me habría gustado decirte tantas cosas

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—12—

_"Me habría gustado decirte tantas cosas."_

«Una palabra nos libra de todo el peso y dolor de la vida. Esa palabra es amor»

Sófocles

* * *

Train—Marry me.

The Veronicas—Mouth Shut.

* * *

Era difícil.

Edward tenía los ojos abiertos, parecían grandes platos de porcelana blanca mientras me miraba. ¿Qué le podía decir? Esa frase resumía de forma perfecta, como me sentía. Estaba desgarrada y no creía tener fuerzas para continuar con esta gran batalla que él pretendía manejar conmigo, como si fuera su lobo beta, su mano derecha.

Parpadeé dos veces, tratando de alejar la horrible imagen que se grabó en mi cabeza. Edward amaba a otra mujer, o al menos la amó. Y podrían pasar años, pero obtendría mi respuesta, aún si no saliera de su boca.

—Bella….

—No digas nada—le pedí, sellando su boca con dos de mis labios—no me sirve de nada escucharte. Iré a darme una ducha.

Me levanté de golpe, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo rodara sobre las mantas de la cama. Caminé hacia el baño a paso rápido, y en cuánto estuve dentro de la ducha me fundí con el agua. La cabeza me dolía de forma impresionante, como si fueran dos yunques de acero contra mi cerebro, golpeando una y otra vez. Seguramente tendría los ojos como grandes patatas por las lágrimas de ayer y hoy, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos. Llorar había resultado el mejor remedio al dolor punzante en el centro de mi pecho.

Tomé un poco de _champú_ y también gel de baño, supuse que eran con aroma a fresas porque el cubículo de la ducha se inundó de aquel perfume, luego me envolví el cuerpo en una toalla y utilicé otra para mi cabello. Ni siquiera me di el trabajo de mirar mi reflejo, debía lucir como un monstruorecién salido de una casa horrorosa o algo por el estilo. Me sentía, más o menos igual.

Cuando llegué al dormitorio, Edward tenía lista una mudada de ropa sobre la cama. Él esperaba por mí, vigilante y con los ojos nerviosos. Suspiré antes de tomar los jeans y la playera—que sorpresivamente era la que él pareció odiar al verla—y regresar a la ducha. No me sentiría cómoda con él, justo allí, observando como mi simple cuerpo se cubría con telas baratas.

Me habría marchado de no ser por su mano, que me detuvo en la puerta del cubículo y obligó a mis ojos a verlo.

—Voy a arreglarlo—prometió en un susurro, depositando un dulce beso en mi frente—Lo juro.

Solo asentí, hundí mi nariz en su pecho por unos minutos y luego me marché para mudarme de ropa.

.

.

.

Edward esperaba por mí, expectante. Tenía los ojos abiertos—algo que se había hecho costumbre desde esta madrugada. Le regresé la mirada en cuánto se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco con grandes letras negras adornando su fachada superior. "Oficina del Registro Civil. Michigan-Detroit" la frase deslumbraba con fuerza, ante la muchedumbre de personas que salían y entraban de la gran puerta de vidrio.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —mi voz salió exhausta y atolondrada. Le rogaba a todos los ángeles que mi sospecha no se cumpliera.

—Verás…. —se rascó la nuca y la nariz, las manos le temblaban—esta mañana ocurrió uno de los episodios más horribles de mi vida. Y tengo ganas de pegarle un tiro a alguien por saber que fue contigo, tu sentiste dolor y miedo por mi causa, eso es algo que jamás podré perdonármelo. —Elevé mi mano para evitar que siguiera hablando, en respuesta, Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos y besó mis nudillos—no sé como enmendar mi error. Me gustaría darte algo que cubriera el peso de hacerte sufrir, pero te conozco, y sé que jamás te dejarías chantajear con dinero. Y si te soy sincero, jamás podría perdonarme si te regalo algo vacío, como al resto de personas. —Asentí y él suspiró, a punto de rodar los ojos—Así que quiero darte algo….único. Algo que te demuestre lo mucho que me gustaría tenerte en mi vida. Quiero que sientas el cariño que te tengo, que escuches la verdad en mis palabras.

—Ningún objeto en el mundo puede darme eso—le corregí, retirando mi mano de la suya—será cosa de tiempo, como tú dices. Ahora…por favor, si puedes ir al aeropuerto…

—Tenemos que casarnos, Bella—murmuró aterrado, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo en un minuto—sé que después de unos meses, te arrepentirás de esta decisión. Ayer…estabas tan vacilante. A pesar de tus sentimientos, tienes dudas de tu futuro conmigo y no puedo hacer más que comprenderte. No he sido el mejor amigo del mundo durante estos ocho años, tampoco el mejor amante a la distancia. Ni siquiera sabía de ti hace unos meses, y por ello me culpó. Tienes que dudar de mí, es lógico, no esperaría otra respuesta de ti…

—Entonces, vámonos—le insistí, golpeando su hombro con una risita nerviosa saliendo de mis labios—tu me entiendes, yo te entiendo. Listo, ahora. Al aeropuerto….

—Pero quieres casarte conmigo, sé que sí. Me amas, Bella—sus ojos brillaron y me dio ganas de mirar hacia por la ventana—y me siento honrado, además de orgulloso por ello.

—No tienes que burlarte de lo que siento—susurré abruptamente, mis ojos seguían el curso de un niño que cruzaba la calle—no me amas, y no tienes idea de lo que me duele aceptarlo. Así que, por favor…

—Te voy a amar, Bella—murmuró dolido.

—Eso es algo que ni tú puedes asegurar.

—Vamos a casarnos—murmuró y mis ojos volvieron hacia él de golpe—Ahora, aquí. Tú con vaqueros y yo con una vieja camisa. Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Edward rodeó el auto y llegó a mi lado, se arrodilló y tomó mi mano con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban gracias al maravilloso sol de Detroit y las comisuras de sus labios temblaban. Supuse que una sonrisa buscaba formarse allí.

—Sé que eres la compañera perfecta para mí. Y un para siempre, juntos….ni siquiera eso sería suficiente para mí—se rió y un poco de sus nervios pudo haberse esfumado—Es como sí…si no tuviera suficiente de ti. Nunca. Te conozco tanto…y tan poco a la vez. Dame esto, Bella…regálame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz a mi manera…

—Te he dado tantas cosas—susurré y la voz se me quebró dos veces—Tantas cosas, Edward…

—Solo una más….por favor, amor—su mano libre tazó mi mejilla con cuidado—Olvídate del mundo, Bella. Solo por ahora, mírame a mí, mira mis ojos y cree en mí. No podría mentirte. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Sus palabras eran tan dulces. Parecían verdaderas…eran verdaderas. Suspiré antes de responderle. Yo le abría dado todo, lo que fuere que me pidiera en ese momento, Edward lo obtendría. Yo lo amaba, tanto que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi vida le pertenecían. Tanto, que dolía.

—Me está destruyendo—le susurré mientras acercaba nuestros rostros—amarte me destruye, Edward.

—Lo haré bien—juró rozando su nariz con la mía—construiré ese mundo que un día no quise darte. Seré ese hombre que quiera dar la vida por ti. Y no importa cuántos años pasen—tomó mi mano y elevó mi cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvimos de pie, mirándonos de frente y aunque suene sorprendente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

—_No tienes que llorar, cariño—murmuró con una voz algo débil—pero tenías razón en eso. Yo no podía quitarte lo más valioso que tienes, solo por satisfacer un deseo carnal. Yo quiero que sea alguien especial quién este contigo, esa primera vez. Y no voy a ser yo, mi vida. —Se rió, algo amargo—No puedo ser yo, porque soy demasiado sucio para ti, muy poca cosa. Y debe haber un hombre ahí afuera, alguien con los cojones suficientes para dar su vida por ti. Alguien menos cabrón que yo, que no te haga llorar tanto, y que te quiera más. Que sea lo suficientemente valiente para emprender un camino contigo. Y yo no soy así. Soy frío, superficial, vacío. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, excepto sexo. Y ya me dejaste muy claro que no quieres eso._

.

—Edward….no quiero promesas vacías…

—Recuerdo cada palabra que te dije el último día que pude ver tu rostro, hace ocho años—susurró arremolinando sus brazos en torno a mi cintura—todas esas mentiras. Esas horribles ideas de que jamás podría amarte. Después de tanto tiempo, viendo la mujer en la que te convertiste, en el ser tan hermoso que jamás pude imaginar, estoy firmemente convencido de que era un niño idiota.

Me reí, pero salió de mis labios como un sollozo.

—Pero si en algo tenía razón—besó mi mejilla de la forma más dulce que pudo existir—es en la poca cosa que soy para ti. En lo vacío y sucio que sigo siendo después de tantos años. Pero cambié, y quiero seguir cambiando. Quiero tener los cojones suficientes para amarte—sonrió y me besó la otra mejilla—y sé que lo voy a lograr, porque amarte sería lo mejor que alguna vez podría pasarme. Tenerte aquí, frente a mí. No es más que un sueño hecho realidad, una fantasía tan grandiosa y perfecta… Por favor—suplicó en voz baja, después de varios segundos—cásate conmigo.

Suspiré, las frías lágrimas me recorrían las mejillas.

—Tienes que amarme, Edward—susurré después de unos segundos, con una triste sonrisa en los labios—si no lo haces, me destruirás.

—Prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra—respondió solemnemente.

—Entonces…está bien. —Suspiré—Si, Edward. Hazme tu esposa.

—Gracias, gracias. ¡Gracias! —Chilló besándome la frente con fuerza—Vamos, prometida.

Le sonreí, y con los brazos entrelazados cruzamos la gran puerta de vidrio que nos separaba de la realidad.

Caminamos por varios segundos, atravesando salones donde Edward hablaba con varias personas y ordenaba enérgicamente que se le otorgara cierto permiso. Después de obtener una licencia urgente para casarnos—porque mi tía abuela, al parecer, moriría dentro de unas horas—acudimos a un salón blanco, un escritorio esperaba al fondo por nosotros. Un hombre de poco cabello, con las cejas espesas y una sonrisa poco agraciada, llamó a Edward y nos acercamos a paso rápido. Las curtidas manos del hombre ordenaron unos papeles sobre el trasfondo marrón de la mesa, acercó una pluma y una copia de lo que sería nuestra acta de matrimonio a cada uno de nosotros, y luego nos sonrió. Una mueca gris, tiesa y desagradable.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Fields y seré el notario que oficialice su matrimonio. ¿Necesitan testigos? Si es así, podemos proporcionárselos—su voz era más tétrica que el tono cetrino de su rostro, así que desvié mis ojos hacia Edward, quién se pasaba los dedos entre la maraña del cabello, nervioso.

— ¿Testigos? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—No…no lo había pensado—confesó atemorizado—tenía miedo de que….al fin dijeras que no. Yo…no sé….

—Podemos proporcionarle un par de testigos—sugirió el asqueroso hombre y una tétrica sonrisa, más temerosa que la anterior, se dibujó en sus labios. De solo ver la mueca, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Edward—le llamé algo desesperada—no quiero testigos….como él—la última parte la susurré tratando vanamente de que el hombre no me escuchara—aunque parecía tener las orejas levantadas como un pequeño y fisgón cachorro. —Haz algo.

—Humm—dudó por varios segundos y yo me sentí tan incómoda. Él me propone matrimonio y no tiene idea de quienes pueden ser nuestros testigos. Muy, muy del estilo Edward Masen. —Conozco a …. ¿Mi chófer?

Rodé los ojos antes de mirarlo. ¡Me iba a casar! Debería tener algo especial, un vestido, flores, una dama de honor con un sexy vestido rojo y la pequeña y dulce niña que lleva los anillos. Pero no. Apenas y tenía al futuro marido y me faltaban los testigos.

— ¿Podrías esforzarte un poco más? —Le pregunté con sarcasmo—Ya que nos vamos a casar en un registro, me gustaría tener alguien quién me felicitase después de tu beso.

Edward se rió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—No tengo muchos amigos acérrimos en esta ciudad—murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—pero hay un par de casados que nos ayudarían sin dudarlo.

Sip.

También yo había pensado en ellos hace un par de segundos, pero—y debía confesarlo—me sentía como la mierda con él. Jasper solo trató de defender a su mujer y mi ataque de nervios impidió que me comportara como una persona normal, aunque fuera atosigada. Tenía vergüenza por la que podría ser mi reacción si veía sus grandes y enfurecidos ojos una vez más.

—No tenemos otra opción ¿Cierto? —Entrecerré los ojos y junte mis manos como un angelito, pidiéndole mentalmente que respondiera de forma negativa. Edward negó con la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Perdona, amor. Pero no tengo a nadie más aquí, y a menos que propongas a tus amigos… Por ejemplo, el tal Ray—suspiré y su línea se cortó.

Amaría tener a Ray aquí, a mi lado y sosteniendo mi mano mientras avanzábamos aunque fueran tres pasos. Amelie sería la madrina perfecta, con esos bucles libres y ondeándose gracias al viento, la sonrisa más bonita del mundo enmarcaría la fotografía de mi matrimonio.

Una lágrima se me escapó y rodó por mi mejilla derecha, Edward la capturó con sus labios y me dieron ganas de llorar al ver la ternura de su gesto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bipolar? Era malo y cruel con mis sentimientos—me gustaba pensar que lo hacía sin proponerse—y en otras ocasiones, parecía el más famélico de amor de los enamorados.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

—Vas a tener que contarme porque cuando nombro a ese sujeto—susurró contra mi oído—tus ojos se apagan de forma violenta y brutal. Lo harás, Bella. Quiero saber quién es el tal Ray.

Asentí. Ya no tenía nada que perder. Edward tenía más de mí corazón y mi alma que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó el notario— ¿Requieren o no de los testigos?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Podíamos hacer algo bien respecto a este matrimonio, al menos conseguiríamos unos buenos padrinos.

—Disculpe—murmuró Edward con tono serio—solo haré un par de llamadas y en unos segundos estarán aquí nuestros testigos.

Se alejó de mí varios pasos, mis manos no dejaban de temblar. No sentía más que arrepentimiento por la respuesta que le había dado hace unos minutos. Yo no podía casarme con Edward, no tenía sentido que lo hiciese a sabiendas de que su amor por mí era tan inexistente como el radiante sol en un día de invierno brumoso. Y a pesar de ello, había dicho que si, dentro de mi cabeza y de mi corazón quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba de esa forma especial, crónica, aguda y loca que inundaba el pecho de los enamorados, poetas y dementes.

Quería casarme con Edward, con toda la fuerza que mi organismo y mi espíritu fluctuaban juntos. Y al mismo tiempo, quería dejarlo jodido, con el rabo entre las piernas y sufriendo por todas las veces que me sentí estúpida y débil, gracias a su causa.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y me tuve que morder el labio inferior para que los sollozos se quedaran obstruidos en el centro de mi garganta. De ninguna forma, y en ningún mundo paralelo, lloraría en mi propia boda; aún cuando vistiera jeans y zapatillas bajas.

Edward regresó y me abrazó con fuerza al ver mi llanto contenido. Incluso me sonrió, y supe que mi confusión la había interpretado como emoción y entusiasmo.

—Alice y Jasper vendrán en unos minutos—susurró contra mi cuello, sin dejar el fuerte agarre en mi cintura—ella dice que tiene un vestido especial para ti y un traje para mí. Supongo que es de su marido, pero como somos de la misma talla no le encuentro problema.

Asentí en silencio.

Las ganas de chillar contra su oído que me sentía la mujer más pérdida en la faz de la tierra, no cesaban. Me mordí el labio inferior con más fuerza y el hilillo de sangre salió a borbotones contra mi lengua.

—Me gustaría que Jasper te lleve al altar, si no tienes problema—propuso levantando mi rostro por la mandíbula. Parpadeé varias veces alejando las lágrimas—Alice será la dama de las flores y la niña de los anillos. Suple ambos papeles de maravilla.

Edward se rió, incluso parecía entusiasmado y feliz con la idea de casarse conmigo. Dentro de mi cuerpo, el alma se me iba quebrando en pedazos por la idea dentro de mi cabeza, de que cometía un error, y de los gordos.

—Está bien—respondí con la voz baja.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial mientras esperamos? —Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia mí, la tomé sin dudarlo y nos acomodamos en un sofá duro apoyado en la pared de la fría oficina.

—No—Prefiero quedarme callada, quise decirle con todas mis fuerzas. No quería hablarle, quería huir, correr. Quería regresar el tiempo y jamás haberlo conocido. Y si lo hubiera hecho, desearía no haberme enamorado, desearía que Edward se enamorara de mí y no tuviera que llorar tantas lágrimas de sangre.

Desearía que Edward llorara con tanto dolor como yo lo hice durante tantos años.

Él se quedó callado, supongo que soné brusca aunque mi voz no era más que un susurro cuando le hablé. Pasamos el resto de tiempo con las manos entrelazadas, con un calor milagrosamente curativo que se extendía desde su palma hasta la punta de mis pies, pasando por cada neurona de mi cabeza. Ese calorcito invadía mi inquietud y la apaciguaba de apoco, con ligeros golpecitos y besos en la frente.

Después de un buen tiempo, quizá una media hora, el teléfono de Edward vibró contra su pantalón y mis jeans permitieron que lo sintiera por lo juntos que permanecimos. Él contestó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, traté de no hacerme ideas y fue brillante puesto que Alice entró de la mano de su marido unos segundos después, con dos bolsas en las manos y un gran ramo de flores bajo el brazo. Jasper llevaba un paquete ligero y delgado, aún cubierto con la bolsa de la lavandería de un hotel, asintió en mi dirección y estrechó su mano con la de Edward. Ellos se alejaron susurrando con las frentes erguidas y Alice atrapó mi brazo para alejarnos en dirección a los baños públicos del registro.

— ¡Dios! Si apenas puedo creerlo—chilló agitando mi cuerpo contra la pared de un pálido cubículo—Ahora que te casas, verás lo hermosa que puedes lucir en manos de tu mejor amiga. Levanta los brazos.

Obedecía de forma autómata y ella me despojó de la blusa que llevaba.

—Bien, el vestido es de tu talla. Aleja esos vaqueros de tu cuerpo, por favor—Alice siguió dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra hasta que termine enfundada en un suave y liso vestido lila. No era blanco—internamente le agradecí por ello—y tenía detalles recatados como me habría gustado que fuera mi vestido de novia. Ella se disculpó conmigo por no conseguirlo en una tonalidad más clara y le dije que no importaba. Tenía ganas de reír como una pequeña muñeca de baterías, mi alegría no podía ser más que fingida.

—Luces perfecta—murmuró después de rizar mi cabello con unas tenazas que había traído dentro de una gran bolsa, sus manos se movían tan rápido como podían, sacudiendo mi cabello, llenando mi rostro de base artificial para terminar con varias capas de rímel en mis simples y desgastadas pestañas.

—Puede que vayan a casarse de forma intempestiva, pero de cualquier manera, una boda es algo importante. Uno no se casa todos los días—ella parloteaba mientras los mechones de cabello rodeaban mi rostro y el leve escote del vestido. Dentro de poco me vi inmersa en un mar de cabellos chocolate, rizados y flotando contra la fuerza de la gravedad.

—Cuando me casé con Jasper, él lucía tan hermoso—Alice me levantó de la silla de un golpe y comenzó a ajustar mi vestido en la zona de la cintura. Había traído un pequeño cinturón negro que apenas y parecía extraño en contraste con la tela del vestido. El satén brillante contribuyó a realzar mi busto sobre los pliegues sueltos de la falda. —Estaba puesto un Armani, negro y con la camisa blanca. En vez de corbata, un dulce pañuelo que yo misma diseñé en mis primeros años de Universidad. Un pequeño muñequito rubio, con los ojos más dulces y fuertes que he visto en mi vida.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que cerrara su pequeña boquita. Ella solo parloteaba y chillaba y mi cabeza parecía explotar. Por supuesto, no tenía interés alguno en conocer los detalles de su matrimonio, Alice era feliz, pronto sería madre y por sobre todas las cosas, Jasper la amaba. Se podía ver en los ojos de ambos, cuando se miraban de frente o tan solo permanecían tomados de la mano.

Ellos se aman y fue tan fácil encontrarse el uno al otro. ¿Por qué no podía ser así para mí y para Edward?

—Sé que Edward le pidió un favor a Jasper—susurró mientras sus manos frotaban las mías incesantemente, completando el ardua labor de humectar cada centímetro de piel—Antes de llegar aquí, pasamos por una gran joyería…

No. No. ¡No!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sin importarme la gran cantidad de crema que podían haber tenido.

Tenía que detener esta locura. No podía casarme con él, no así. No a sabiendas de el precio que pagaría después de unos años. Era mi obligación, mis razones, mi fe y mi fuerza. Tenía que evitar un desastre innecesario e irremediable.

—Tienes las uñas hermosas—rió Alice, alejando mis manos y acercándolas a su regazo—cortas y limpias. Basta con eso.

—Alice—susurré desesperada—yo…

—De acuerdo—levantó mi rostro con dos dedos de su mano derecha, comenzando por mi quijada—quiero que me digas si te gusta o no. Puedo comenzar de nuevo si quieres.

Alice me mostró un reflejo.

La mujer allí era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado en muchos bucles románticos y enamoradizos. Sus pómulos brillaban por el sonrojo que se habría extendido por los nervios, en caso de ser una boda normal y secreta, y los labios estaban pálidos y suaves, apenas con un toque de color rosa.

El vestido caía con gracia sobre sus muslos y las manos no dejaban de bailotearle en el regazo. Sus pequeños pies, cubiertos por zapatillas con un gran tacón, se mostraban torpes ante el escrutinio de mi mirada. Esa mujer tenía unos ojos oscuros, con pestañas espesas y capas incontables de delineador para darle profundidad a su mirada. El iris chocolate apenas y se notaba entre aquella maleza oscura que la hacía parecer más atractiva.

Lo que más llamó mi atención, fue la fuerte e impenetrable capa de lágrimas desosegadas, una sobre otra, con más fuerza que antes. Todas ellas cubrían su mirada, el iris de sus ojos, la comisura de los mismos y hasta parte de las pestañas.

La mujer frente al espejo quería llorar durante varios años….y esa mujer era yo.

No pude con el nudo atrapado en el centro de mi garganta, y simplemente me largué a llorar, clavando mis uñas en los delgados y frágiles antebrazos de Alice. La mirada de advertencia en sus ojos solo consiguió que un profundo sollozo naciera de mi pecho con gran fuerza.

—Bella—susurró la pequeña duende, tratando en vano de reconfortarme con sus pequeños brazos—Dios mío, no llores. Sea lo que sea que pueda tenerte en ese estado…

—No quiero casarme, Alice—le confesé mientras mi alma se comprimía en el centro de mi pecho—Por todos los santos, Ally. No dejes que me case…no lo permitas….

Un suspiro profundo invadió el pequeño cubículo que Alice acomodó como centro de belleza. Levanté mis ojos, con la vista aún nublada por las lágrimas, solo para ver como ella se acuclillaba a mi lado, extendía sus diminutas manos y tomaba las mías para darles algo de aquel calor que después de dejar a Edward, había desaparecido.

—Quiero contarte una historia, Bells….

—No estoy segura de querer escucharla—murmuré hipando, tragándome algunos sollozos que pugnaban por salir—si es sobre Edward Masen y todos sus sucios secretos….

—Edward quiere estar contigo—sus manos palmearon el dorso de las mías con delicadeza—quiere casarse porque…

—Tiene miedo de quedarse solo—sollocé sin poder detenerme— ¡Soy el típico segundo plato! No tiene quién lo ame, así que, para eso existe Bella ¿No? Para llenar un vacío, el sitio de otro mujer. ¡Me siento como un estúpido reemplazo! —Gemí mientras las oscuras lágrimas huían lejos de mis ojos—Dios, Alice. No tienes la menor idea…

—Deja que te cuente esta historia, Bells—rogó apretando mis manos de forma desesperada—Solo escucha…

—No puedo con más mentiras, Ally….

—Bella—su voz seria atrapó toda mi atención cuando aquel tono juguetón—aún en la desesperación desapareció—Edward…él….Edward iba a casarse.

Hipé y dos lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas mientras Alice hablaba.

Los gestos de su rostro, la forma urgida en que sus manos se movían sin control alguno, incluso las pocas veces en que su tono de voz se vio afectado y terminó en mil pedazos.

Alice me contó la historia de un dolor agónico, casi como el que sentía en mi cuerpo, entre mi alma y mi corazón, cuando Edward prometía amarme en un futuro. Relató lo que parecía ser un cuento de hadas y de misterio, lleno de oscuras lágrimas y manchado por el mandato predatorio del destino.

Suspiré cuando terminó el relato y me senté en el centro del cubículo, lejos de Alice, del mundo y de aquella horrible silla que fue mi propia cruz el día de mi matrimonio.

Esto definitivamente cambiaba las cosas. En aquellos momentos perdí una gran parte de mi fuerza, y de un segundo a otro, no supe que hacer.

...

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Un agradecimiento narcótico y especial a:** PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, CaroBereCullen, sam c, Ludwika Cullen, Niel Ridout, Zoe Hallow, Laura, Cullen Vigo, msteppa, LoreMolina, Samantha, marie withlock cullen, karito CullenMasen, Seiya Moon, Maithe Cullen, Vaneomega, yasmin-cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen.

**Me gustaría que supieran que aquí termina la parte I de Cry.**

**Sé que me he tardado un mundo y no haré más que pedirles disculpas, el otro cap ya está en manos de la beta así que no se preocupen, sale el viernes si no estoy mal. Agradecerles a PameHaleMcCarthyCullen y CaroBereCullen por betear siempre mis locuras y a todas ustedes por seguir la historia y por leerla aún cuando fuera en silencio, aunque a las hermosas lectoras fantasma Manifiéstense! No se olviden de leer Apuesta a el corazón, visitar el facebook de NYFour Fanfiction y dejar muchos, pero muchos reviews. Dios! Aún salto en un pie por el número de comentarios del último cap, nenas, se ganaron el cielo. Por favor, por favor, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios para saber que les gusta y que no de la historia. Es realmente importante.**

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	14. Siluetas

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—13—

_"Siluetas"_

«El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte»

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chris Daughtry—What About Now.

Slipknot—Dead Memories.

Hinder—Better than me.

* * *

La punta de mi zapato golpeó la fría baldosa del suelo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y mi cabello un poco más rebelde que hace unos minutos, la chaqueta barata y la camisa rezagada a juego con los pantalones oscuros. Me sentía el hombre más vacío de la tierra, y normalmente eso ocurría cuando perdía de vista a Bella.

Puede sonar algo enfermo y atorrante, pero el pensarla lejos de mí me convierte en un dragón encerrado, a punto de estallar, rogando por pelear viejas batallas y cubrir—al mismo tiempo—purulentas y abiertas heridas que parecían consumir lo que restaba de mi cuerpo.

Cuando soñaba con Bella, con su voz dulce y delicada, cuando me perdía en sus ojos oscuros y claros a la vez, para mí, la vida cobraba sentido.

Ella fue mi amiga desde que teníamos tres años. La única niña tonta que se acercó al niño con rostro perdido y ojos desorbitados, la única señorita que se quedó junto a mí cuando el lado oscuro de mi personalidad reventó a borbotones manchando con mierda todo lo que tenía cerca de mí. Si. Bella era la única persona que podía regir mi mundo de la forma en que ella quisiera, jamás recibiría de mí un reclamo sofocante o muecas cínicas en respuesta al total acto de amor que ella vivía todos y cada uno de sus días de vida conmigo.

Ella me amaba, de forma plena y satisfactoria, a su lado me sentía el hombre más feliz y completo del mundo.

A ojos de muchos, yo no podría ser más que un malnacido hijo de puta, responsable de sus lágrimas cuando tuviese ganas de joderle la vida. Y era verdad. Muchos acertarían—todos los que apostaran por la predicción anterior—porque, en respuesta a ese hermoso y amplio amor que ella sentía por mí, y como no era capaz de retribuirle ni la mínima parte de aquel sentimiento—lo que Bella obtenía de mí era una total adicción y necesidad enferma para poder mantenerme a flote.

Nadie me dijo que los sentimientos son fáciles de manejar. Nadie, en toda mi vida, me explicó la fuerza del que tiene el deseo por obtener algo, la exquisita satisfacción después de haberlo conseguido y el tórrido infierno que se expande dentro de tu cuerpo cuando todo lo efímero termina.

Bella era mi salvación para aquel cúmulo de sentimientos. Era la mano extendida ante las llamas que buscan consumirte. Ella era el aire puro dentro de unos pulmones llenos de aire viciado, la sonrisa en un día de lluvia y las palabras dulces en una serie de blasfemias. Bella es la luz, el bien y todo lo hermoso de mi vida.

Y por nada del mundo la dejaría escapar.

Este instinto egoísta que se expande dentro de mi cuerpo es difícil de controlar, sus garras afiladas se hunden en la flácida carne de aquel amor que ella dice sentir por mí, y no puedo hacer más que permitirlo, porque—y después de muchos años empañados de errores y obstáculos mal llevados— el primer acierto que he tenido en mi vida, fue conocer a Bella y marcar su frente con pintura verde. El resto de acciones para con ella—y de mi parte—no fueron más que basura, y seguirán siendo eso sin importar las reivindicaciones que trate de obtener a cambio.

Me voy a casar con ella, estoy seguro de ello ahora.

Cuando le hablé, sus inocentes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supe definir si era dolor o entusiasmo lo que las motivaba a salir, así que me rendí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me ama, y puedo amarla. Sé que sí.

¿Cómo no amar a un bichito tan exasperante y hermoso como Bella?

Como no habría de amarla, si después de tantos años de tener un amigo olvidadizo, enfermo e interesado, ella sigue queriéndome. Bella ha soportado tantas cosas malas de mí, gran parte de mi oscuro infierno, fue destruido por sus manos y el recuerdo de su risa durante los años del internado.

Bella me salvó cuando me asfixiaba al punto de morir. Ella llenó mis ojos de luz cuando la negrura de la noche me cegó por completo.

Cuando la bomba estalló, las esquirlas llenaron mi mundo. Estalactitas de un frío corazón interesado cubrieron el suelo donde mis pies reposaron por años, y el único recuerdo que mantuvo mi cabeza en su sitio, fue el suave rostro de Bella y sus lágrimas el día que me marché del internado.

Sus palabras después de nuestro primer beso de verdad se quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro como un mantra poderoso. Ella tenía más razón que cualquier otro científico loco, yo no tenía valor para amar, era un cobarde.

Pero ella me amaba así, y yo me enamoraría de ella.

Pude ser cobarde durante más de ocho años, pero estaba a tiempo de cambiar y mi único objetivo en mente era dejar el pasado atrás y empezar una vida nueva junto a la única mujer que me transformó.

Junto a mi hermosa Bella.

Los ojos de Jasper se clavaron en mi espalda y supuse que mi impaciencia fue lo que llamó su atención, ya que susurró mi nombre con aquella voz seria y madura que lo caracterizaba.

—Edward.

Le regresé la vista, no muy seguro de mi mismo. A veces, hablar con Jasper era el infierno corroyendo tus entrañas, él era demasiado intuitivo y bastaría con una conversación para comprender mis ideas y el porqué de mi casamiento apresurado con Bella.

— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —Le pregunté, extendiendo mi mano en dirección a la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Asintió con la cabeza y sus cabellos rubios se movieron de un lado al otro, luego me entregó el paquete y me decidí por abrirlo con rapidez.

Tenía miedo de perder a Bella, enfrentarme a una serie de cambios apresurados no era mi estilo ni algo que ella se mereciera. De hecho, no había nada en mí capaz de merecerla. Pero hacía esfuerzos para conseguir algo decente para darle, a su altura, aún cuando la idea desesperada de casarnos en un registro civil con un juez que atiborraba el ambiente con su fétido aroma, no era una convicción de las más románticas.

Pero era necesario. Con la llamada de ayer muchas cosas se habían complicado. Bella escuchó cosas que no debía, sintió un profundo dolor que profanó la tranquilidad que no era capaz de darle y dentro de su cabeza se fomentaron ideas contrarias a las pre establecidas para nuestro futuro.

Estaba aterrado ante el pensamiento de que ella me dejara. Mi cabeza parecía enloquecer y un profundo rugido naciente de mi pecho amenazaba a la sociedad con solo la mínima idea de que se atreviese a dejarme. Esa fuerza magnética que ejercía Bella sobre mí me mantenía vivo, sus manos, su voz, el color de sus ojos. Aquel brillo lleno de amor y ternura que invadía su mirada cuando mis manos o mis labios tocaban un centímetro de su piel, o las palabras mágicas que llenaban mi corazón mientras dormía entre mis brazos.

Bella era mi salvación y mi condena.

No quería enamorarme, siempre pensé que ese sentimiento era un hueco vacío en la vida social de las personas, pero si ella quería amor, yo iba a dárselo en forma de agradecimiento por toda la paz y felicidad que le proporcionaba a mi vida.

Podía hacer eso.

—Eh, Masen—me llamó el rubio, arrugando el recibo de cobro entre sus manos antes de tirarlo hacia mis pies— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Deja que te responda eso de la siguiente manera, Withlock—me mofé, recogiendo el papel del impoluto suelo blanco, miré la cifra antes de guardarlo en mi pantalón. —Cuando te casaste con Alice, ¿Estabas seguro de tu amor por ella?

—Si—respondió sin titubear, una sonrisa cursi se extendió en sus labios—Ella es todo lo que tengo por ahora, lo más importante en mi vida y me atrevería a decir que fue la mejor decisión tomada en toda mi existencia.

—Bueno—murmuré extrayendo la caja de terciopelo de la bolsa de papel, el diamante y las esmeraldas resplandecieron ante mis ojos con fuerza—lo que más querías en tu vida, cuando te casaste, era Alice. —Jasper asintió aún sin comprender el punto y se decidió por dejar caer su cuerpo contra el dintel de la puerta principal— Lo que yo más necesito y quiero en mi vida es Bella. Necesito de sus manos entre las mías, sus besos, sus abrazos y ese calor que se extiende desde la punta de mis pies hasta la punta de mi último cabello. Yo quiero a Bella en mi vida, tan simple como eso.

—No es tan simple—rebatió acercándose a mí con pasos fuertes y decididos—Eso es lo que _tú _quieres, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ella? ¿Le has preguntado que quiere ella de su vida?

—Ella me ama, Jasper—susurré sintiendo un golpe de desolación.

—Pero es humana y tiene sentimientos ¿Le has dicho que no la amas?

Asentí en silencio y deslicé la caja de terciopelo azul dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Si alguien te dijera que no te ama, Si Bella te dijera que no te ama ¿No te sentirías como la gran mierda, Masen? —su voz con tintes militares retumbó por todo el salón. Mis hombros se contrajeron solos y un gran vacío llenó mi pecho de principio a fin.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Pero si realmente…si Bella deseara algo distinto, ella me lo habría dicho ¿No? Ella sabía que confiábamos el uno en el otro. Ella sabía las cosas importantes de mi vida, las que nos brindarían felicidad y llenarían nuestro matrimonio. Los aspectos dolorosos no tenían porque importarnos a ninguno de los dos. Si se sintiera desplazada o dolida ¿Me lo diría?

La noche de ayer había despedazado esa confianza mía depositada en la idea de que las cosas saldrían tal y como yo deseaba. Ella lloró, sus lágrimas sabían a frío y la culpa era mía y quise resarcirme aún cuando me resultó imposible. Bella tuvo ganas de reclamarme las cosas, me diría la verdad, ella me diría que odiaba la idea de estar conmigo sin amor si así fuera, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Comprendes, Masen?—murmuró Jasper desviando su mirada hacia el exterior de los probadores—de nuevo y como hace cuatro años atrás, solo piensas en ti. En nadie más. Los sentimientos de las personas no existen para ti ¿Lo ves? No podrás cambiar, tu promesa jamás…—

— ¡Cállate! —Rugí golpeando mi puño contra el mesón donde los papeles del juez reposaban—No hables de eso aquí, Withlock. Tú no tienes la menor idea, no la tienes. Y será mejor que cierres tu boca antes de que lo haga yo por la fuerza.

Jasper soltó una risa amarga, que se vio interceptada por la fuerza magnética de Alice hacia él. Ella, la pequeña duende caminó hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tomó mis manos antes de llevarme a una esquina, apartados de su esposo.

—Edward, tienes que decirle la verdad—rogó acariciando mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos—Bella no tiene porque sufrir…

—Ella será feliz conmigo, Allie—respondí sonriéndole sin creer por completo en mis palabras—voy a llenar su mundo de amor…

—Está destrozada—rebatió.

—La compondré—susurré pasando mis dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello—si cree un desastre, estoy en la capacidad de arreglarlo. Ella, mi pequeña Bella, será feliz…—

—Sabes que te equivocas—murmuró la pequeña mujer, negando con la cabeza—no fuerces una viga a punto de romperse, Edward.

_**Vas a destruirla, Edward, lo sabes.**_

— ¡Basta! —Gemí frustrado—Ella no se va a romper, quedará intacta. Mi hermosa muñeca quedará intacta y la amaré hasta decir basta. Ella será feliz, Alice y por favor, deja de meterle ideas falsas en la cabeza.

—No son falsas—musitó ella, recogiendo las pequeñas lágrimas bajo sus pestañas—pero Bella tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

—No es importante—la tomé de su brazo con delicadeza y la coloqué en los brazos de su esposo, quién la recibió con ternura—y por favor, Allie. Eres uno de mis pocos amigos, no lo arruines metiéndote en algo que no te incumbe. Es mi problema, mi vida y mi relación con Bella. Si ella sabe o no la verdad es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí…—

Pensaba seguir con la perorata pero Jasper me dirigió una mirada de los mil demonios que me heló hasta los huesos y decidí cerrar la boca después de un bufido.

— ¿Y Bella, amor? —Le preguntó el rubio acariciando el vientre de embarazo de Alice.

—Está lista, pero me pidió tiempo para salir—respondió ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

— ¿Tiempo? —Pregunté extrañado. El temor comenzó a deslizarse por cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Ella podía arrepentirse en un par de segundos y no podía permitirlo. —Iré a verla.

—Déjala—gimió Alice mirándome fijamente a los ojos—ella quiere respirar. Prácticamente la estás obligando a casarse.

—Eso es una falacia—gruñí alejándome hacia los cubículos.

_Ella me ama ¿No? Quiere casarse conmigo._

_**Estás enfermo, Edward. Le harás lo mismo que a mí.**_

—Cállate—le advertí a mi silencio. Sacudí la cabeza antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos dos veces, el cubículo parecía vacío y el eco se expandía con rapidez y me sentí atemorizado como un niño de cinco años perdido en un centro de compras, así que me adentré con dos pasos contados y noté mi reflejo contra el espejo brillante de aquel pequeño baño.

La silueta frente a mis ojos era la de un hombre, a quien los ojos le brillaban. El nuevo traje le quedaba ajustado en la zona de la espalda y los pantalones apretaban los muslos de él en una forma masculina y adecuada, la tela gris, rasposa y elegante contrastaba a la perfección con los zapatos impolutos sobre aquel suelo.

El hombre que se reflejaba en aquel espejo no era más que la dicha en forma humana. Su sonrisa se extendía desde la una comisura hasta la otra dejando ver una gran hilera de blancos dientes. El brillo inusual de sus ojos era la fiel prueba de que la felicidad volvía a renacer en su corazón, después de ocho años de haberla perdido en un oscuro corredor y después de varios tragos.

_**Luces igual que nuestro día, Edward. Igual de hermoso**__._

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, tenía la esperanza—en lo más profundo de mi alma—de eliminar aquella voz de mi memoria y mis recuerdos una vez casado con Bella. Ella tenía aquel poder en las personas, te hacía creer que todo estaría bien y que podías ser una buena persona igual que ella, te daba el poder de amar y así obtenía el poder de destruir aquello que ella misma había creado.

Sonreí una vez más y un atisbo de luces golpeó contra mi cabeza.

_**Sigues igual de hermoso, Edward. Tus ojos aún resplandecen con la idea de obtener amor.**_

Su cabello rubio onduló alrededor de mi rostro, aquellos grandes ojos azules, malignos y divertidos, sucios y enfermos, acariciaron los míos en un par de segundos y la más cruel de sus sonrisas se dibujó en aquellos pálidos labios antes de despedirse, alejándose de mí como hace tanto tiempo.

Sacudí la cabeza por segunda vez y renegué una vez de aquella manía mía.

Podía hacer esto, podía darle felicidad a ella. Estaba seguro.

La burbuja repleta de silencio que se había creado a mi alrededor reventó con un simple y desgarrador sollozo, proveniente de la esquina más alejada del cubículo.

Supe que era Bella al ver su nívea piel desaparecer, casi hasta el punto de fundirse, con la tonalidad blanca de la pared. Supe que era ella porque aquel cabello salvaje que tanto me enloquecía parecía dispuesto a ser atacado con mis manos, las yemas de mis dedos picaron por tocarla y acudí a ella con una preocupación poco usual en mi vida, pero presente desde que Bella apareció hace unos meses.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté limpiándole las mejillas para eliminar las lágrimas.

—Edward…—sollozó hipando por unos segundos. Se limpió el resto de sus lágrimas con los puños y me miró a través de aquellos penetrantes ojos oscuros. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre nosotros, parecía tratar de analizarme con la mirada y cuando consiguió algo de voz para hablarle, se puso en pie y la seguí de inmediato — ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo, Ed?

_**Dile la verdad, mi amor. Cuéntasela. No te gustaban las mentiras cuando te conocí, Edward. No le hagas lo mismo que te hice a ti.**_

—Bella—pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, el calor de su cuerpo parecía tener poderes curativos y me atreví a besarle la punta de la nariz—me gustaría tener una vida contigo, te lo diré siempre que dudes de nuestra relación. Así que ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? ¿Qué hay de ahora? Podemos estar juntos, el amor que teníamos cuando niños puede volver a renacer y seguiremos para siempre, juntos.

—Tal vez—susurró con sus manos empuñadas en mi traje—podríamos esperar unos meses…—

—Te quiero en mi vida, jamás me arrepentiría de ello. Yo te quiero, Bella—respondí arreglando un rizo rebelde tras su oreja—Quiero esto para nosotros dos ¿Tu quieres esto? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se quedó mirando al suelo, sus ojos parecían perdidos y comencé a desesperarme. Todo era culpa del idiota de Jasper, él me hacía pensar cosas y luego terminaba metiendo la pata por sus consejos morales. Las manos me temblaron y apreté su cintura, exigiendo una respuesta de forma silenciosa.

—Está bien—respondió entrelazando nuestras manos—Yo….

—Entonces vámonos—le besé una mejilla y salimos de aquel baño. Jasper y Alice esperaban por nosotros y lo que hice fue depositar la mano de mi prometida en la de mi amigo, de forma tácita le pedía que no la dejara huir.

Alice me acompañó hasta el sitio donde el juez esperaba de forma paciente, me acerqué y Bella llegó del brazo de Withlock con un ramo de lirios blancos que contrastaban perfectamente con su vestido y aquellos desafiantes zapatos. Le tomé la mano cuando llegó a mi lado, ella suspiró y me brindó una sonrisa tímida.

Yo me sentí un maldito afortunado.

_**No le mientas. Sabes la verdad ¿La utilizas? Me causas risa, Edward. No le hagas esto a ella, no la transformes.**_

El juez habló sin parar y su fétido aliento golpeó mis fosas nasales sin parar durante varios minutos. Bella parecía nerviosa, los tacones de sus zapatos golpeaban el piso insistentemente, tenía ganas de sujetarla entre mis manos para que no perdiera la compostura. Me dediqué a mirarla mientras cierta sarta de promesas era recitada por el hombre delante de nosotros, su perfil etéreo resaltaba con la belleza tan profunda y tranquila que poseía. Sus labios rosados brillaban para mí y sus ojos oscuros parecían ser el centro de gravedad de mi atención en cualquier sitio. No solo su físico era profundamente bellísimo, ella tenía un alma pura, limpia y dulce. Cualquier hombre desearía obtener una mujer como ella, completa en muchos aspectos, sino en casi todos, y yo la tenía.

Yo, un pasado corrompido y lágrimas en el camino. Yo, tierra sobre el cabello de las personas y arena entre los dedos. Yo, un insignificante humano que jamás podría amarla, pero que hubo amado al origen de su daño.

Ella merecía mucho más que yo.

_**Oh, cariño. Somos tan idénticos. Siempre pensando en ser poca cosa. Mira como terminamos, Edward.**_

Bella deslizó un anillo en mi dedo anular temblando, tomé sus manos entre las mías, aquella segunda voz provocaba en mí una furia interna e inmensa. Le coloqué el anillo con brusquedad y alejé mi piel de ella. La voz de Elizabeth Masen parecía torturarme hasta el fin de mis días.

_**Te habría gustado vernos, Edward. Yo, Bella y ella, las tres juntas. ¿Verdad?**_

—Y por el poder que me concede el estado de Michigan, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Saluden al Señor y a la Señora Masen Cullen. —

Mis puños encrespados golpearon la mesa, esa voz, parecía jamás terminar. Sujeté a Bella de la cintura y la besé con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, mis labios se movieron crueles sobre los de ella y le arrancaron varios gemidos de dolor.

La separé de mí, y Alice—con algo de miedo—fotografió nuestro primer día de casados con mi teléfono celular y el de Jasper. Hubo más fotos en aquel ambiente tenso, Jasper con Bella, Alice conmigo y luego una de los esposos y aquel vientre inmenso de Alice.

Bella no sonreía, parecía una muñeca fría y no pude más que culparme. Estaba loco, loco de remate, pero no podía con tantos recuerdos; una migraña golpeó mi cabeza y sacudió parte de mi cerebro, en aquel momento necesitaba un trago más que nada. Así que opté por tomar a mi esposa de la mano y llevarla al Volvo que nos había traído hasta aquí, nuestro vuelo a Chicago salía a las siete de la noche y aún teníamos un par de horas libres, la llevaría a que se cambiara y luego al aeropuerto.

No quería permanecer un segundo más en aquel fétido pueblo, Bella tenía una familia allí y quedarse no era una opción para mí si la quería recuperar.

En cuánto presioné el acelerador, las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y me sentí tonto, el peor de los imbéciles por no poder manejar mis recuerdos y aquel futuro que quería crear con ella, pensando en solucionar algo alargué mi mano hacia la de ella, pero Bella se alejó de mí con rapidez.

— ¡No me toques!—Chilló clavando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en mí—¡Carajo, Edward! ¡No me toques!

_**Edward, siempre haces las cosas mal. Te lo dije, con Brigitt sería tan diferente.**_

—Lo siento—murmuré con voz gélida. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos—Dios, Bella. Lamento ser tan estúpido.

—Es el día de mi matrimonio, acabo de convertirme en tu esposa y me tratas como si fuera tu peor enemiga, ¿Se supone que me odias? —sollozó sacudiendo su cuerpo por las arcadas de llanto sobre el asiento, golpeó mi mejilla con su pequeña mano y tuve que detener el auto para evitar accidentes.

—Bella, no es así. Sé que hago las cosas mal, pero…puedo arreglarlo…

— ¡No quiero que lo arregles! Quiero irme a casa, con Ray—murmuró encogiéndose hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas—Él tenía razón, debí haberme quedado con mi vida tranquila. —Sus ojos viajaron hasta los míos y me sentía herido y abatido tras su mirada—No puedo arreglarte, no puedo hacer que me ames…—

—Sí que puedes, cariño. —Desactivé nuestros cinturones de seguridad y la besé en la frente mientras ella trataba de librarse de mi agarre. Luchando, nos trasladamos hasta el asiento trasero del auto y la acuné mientras ella lloraba. —Vamos, Bella. No te rindas, sé que la adolescente rebelde que hay en ti aún vive. Puedes hacerlo, amor. Estoy en tus manos, tienes poder para destruirme, solo tú….—

Ella sollozó en silencio y empuñó sus manos en la chaqueta de mi traje. Varios minutos pasaron, pudieron ser una hora y mientras yo obtenía mi tranquilidad, ella se calmaba y su respiración se acompasaba. Le besé en la coronilla cuando pude respirar en paz y ahuyenté los fantasmas de mi pasado un segundo, solo para mirarla dormir entre mis brazos.

Ella respiró tranquila y poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando.

Yo suspiré y me quedé observando nuestra silueta reflejada en el parabrisas del Volvo unos minutos.

Ahora estábamos juntos, yo no podía abandonarla si ella era mi salvación.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento narcótico, famélico y especial a:** Zoe Hallow, TereCullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, yasmin-cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, YumelCullen, CaroBereCullen, Lowrense, Lore Molina, Patito Pattz, Ludwika Cullen, Seiya-Moon, marie withlock cullen, Niel Ridout, Tulipan 8, Cullen Vigo.

**Patito Pattz:** Nena quise responderte, pero tienes la mensajería desactivada. Si pudieras habilitarla para poder conversar :)

**Ya sé, pequeñas, que les prometí el cap para el viernes, pero tuve un problema con una de las betas porque no logré contactarla y porque después de leer sus reviews, me di cuenta de que la trama tenía sentido en mi cabeza y no para ustedes XD así que alargué un poco el cap tratando de darles algo de lógica, aunque dudo que la encuentren aún. Antes que otros anuncios, quiero agradecerles a ustedes todo el apoyo, sus reviews son tan hermosos y me animan mucho. Son muy lindas lectoras, ¡Gracias de Verdad! Y gracias a la Beta, en este caso PameHaleMcCarthyCullen. **

**No se olviden de visitar el FB de nyfour fanfiction, leer Apuesta a el Corazón y dejar muchos pero muchos reviews con sus opiniones. Me gusta resolverles las dudas y comprender las fallas que ustedes ven en la historia porque me ayudan a crecer como fanfickera :D y aportan para la historia.**

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	15. Efecto a la Inversa

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—14—

* * *

"_Efecto a la inversa"_

«Un secreto vale lo que aquellos de quienes tenemos que guardarlo»

Carlos Ruiz Zafón

* * *

Dead Memories—Slipknot.

Fire with Fire—The letter Black.

1.-Prisión mágica en la saga Harry Potter.

2.-Chocolate relleno de manjar y dulce de nuez.

3.-Frase famosa de mi profesor de FC.

* * *

Bella durmió el resto del camino, mientras el Volvo avanzaba por las calles húmedas de Detroit. La sostuve unos minutos más antes de marcharnos, supuse que se sentía realmente mal para no abrir los ojos durante la media hora que duró el viaje.

No la quise presionar, en el centro de mi pecho la culpa hacia mella y comencé a sentirme como el pendejo más grande del planeta. Ella era un ángel en comparación a las mujeres que habían poblado mi vida, una tras otra, todas consiguieron enloquecerme durante un período de tiempo, y después de la atracción inicial, solo restaban las ganas de enviarlas lejos de mí. Les pagaba, dándoles lo que ellas me pidieran con tal de jamás volverlas a ver.

Excepto una. Pero realmente ella no se merece siquiera ser mencionada como parte de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, algo dentro de mí vociferaba la idea de que Bella merecía algo mejor que rezagos, algo mucho mejor de lo que le daba, y esa idea se proliferaba con una fuerza impresionante por todo sitio lógico dentro de mi cerebro. Ese lado oscuro, el obsesivo y enfermo por tenerla a mi lado, se aseguraba de pensar lo contrario, si para bailar se necesitan dos, entonces la culpa no es solo mía.

La recosté sobre la cama del Pent-House y traté de quitarle los altos y seductores zapatos de tacón mientras ella se revolvía hasta llegar a las almohadas y hundir su nariz en ellas. Me reí al verla dormir, se veía tan inocente y delicada que tuve el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza para evitar que se fuera.

_**Oh, el pequeño necesita a Bella. Qué débil eres Edward, tan tonto.**_

—Si pudieras solo…cerrar la maldita boca—musité por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza mientras mis pies se dirigían hacia el armario.

Cambié el Frac de Jasper por unos cómodos vaqueros y una playera blanca, colé mi chaqueta de cuero sobre mis hombros y me decidí a vestir a mi esposa de manera similar. Solo tomaríamos un vuelo de varias horas, Bella amaba la ropa cómoda, si ella pudiera elegir seguramente tomaría una de esas horrendas blusas coloridas y esos simples zapatos de cordón y eso fue lo que elegí para ella, junto con vaqueros de un azul claro.

—Cariño—susurré sacudiendo su hombro con cuidado—Bella, necesito que despiertes. Podemos perder el vuelo…

Ella bufó y de su boca escaparon palabras inteligibles. Sonreí y comencé a besarle las mejillas de forma cuidadosa para conseguir que abriera sus grandes ojos.

—Nena, necesito que me mires—le besé un párpado y sacudí su hombro otra vez—vamos a perder el vuelo y necesito que te cambies, si no lo haces tú, pienso hacerlo yo.

Su nariz se frunció y noté que despertó por la forma en que sus labios formaron una pequeña "O" ante mis últimas palabras. La risa contenida sacudía mi pecho y decidí mantenerla allí más tiempo del necesario con tal de verla salir de aquel apuro.

—Bueno—murmuré tomando los vaqueros del sillón donde reposaba su ropa—comenzaré por los pantalones. Supongo que tendré que llevarte en brazos hasta el aeropuerto, pero no importa…

En cuánto mis frías manos tocaron la tersa piel de sus tobillos, Bella saltó lejos de mí juntando la sábana a su cuerpo. La tuve a cinco metros lejos de mí en menos de un minuto y fruncí el entrecejo a su reacción.

—Bella, solo jugaba ¿De acuerdo?

—No me toques, Masen—gruñó dejando caer la sábana al notar que aún vestía el traje de Alice—Solo…aléjate de mí.

—Hey—murmuré acercándome a ella. Noté enseguida que sus pies retrocedían ante mi avance— ¿Qué ocurre? Hablemos, no tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva.

— ¿A la defensiva? —Rió con amargura, su espalda golpeó contra el espejo del armario—Tu…maldito y estúpido…

— ¿Disculpa? —Extendí mis manos ante ella en señal de rendición y detuve mis pasos—Si es por lo de hace un rato…

— ¡Hace un rato nos casamos! —Chilló golpeando su mano empuñada contra la puerta del armario—Hace un rato me convertí en la señora Masen, y por fin abrí mis ojos ante la cruda realidad, Edward—escupió con sarcasmo y tan pronto como extrañaba su lejanía, la tuve ante mis ojos golpeando mi pecho con esas pequeñas y delicadas manos—Tu eres un tonto manipulador ¡Y yo una completa estúpida!

Sus palabras me descolocaron por un segundo, mis manos se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas por inercia mientras mis ideas trataban de tomar sentido junto con sus acusaciones.

_¿Qué había hecho mal para ganar su desprecio en un par de segundos?_

—Escucha, Bella. Pienso que necesitas dormir un poco, porque lo que dices no tiene sentido—intenté tranquilizarla obligándola a que tomara asiento en una butaca cercana, mis manos jamás abandonaron las de ella y respiré un par de segundos antes de hablar. Realmente intentaba controlarme pero mis intentos se veían destruidos por los ataques catalizadores de Bella.

_**¿Piensas controlarla? Que gracioso, porque no puedes controlarte ni a ti mismo, cariño.**_

—No voy a dormir, Edward— gruñó empujando mi pecho para levantarse de la butaca—y no me importa lo que pienses. ¡Estoy harta!

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas a gran velocidad y no pude evitar tratar de limpiarlas. Algunos dirían que el instinto de culpabilidad embargaba mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero realmente, yo odiaba ver a Bella llorar desde que teníamos tres años.

—Bella, escucha…—

—No ¡No! ¡NO! —Se tapó ambos oídos con las empuñaduras de sus manos y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación sin dirección alguna—Tu me cambias, ¡No me dejas pensar, Masen!

_**Efecto a la inversa, Edward. Tenerte es su karma.**_

—Creo que necesitas descansar—murmuré rechinando entre dientes. Mis manos empuñadas, comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza y tuve que morderme los labios para no sacudirla con fuerza. Odiaba verla llorar, si. Pero repugnaba la idea de ella peleando conmigo, gritándome y tratando de llevarme la contraria en mis decisiones. ¿Por qué no entiende que solo hago lo mejor para los dos?

—NO VOY A DESCANSAR—Chilló y sus ojos se abrieron como grandes y profusos pozos de chocolate—Quiero….— cayó por la pared, su espalda deslizándose poco a poco y sus largos dedos se entrelazaron juntando sus rodillas. Un hueco del tamaño de su rostro ocultó su expresión de mis ojos—quiero irme a casa, con Ray. Desearía no haberte conocido, Edward. —

_**¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera ella quiere estar contigo. Puede que solo haya sido interés….por unos segundos. **_

—Bella—susurré mientras aquel cabello rubio enmarcaba de nuevo mi rostro, enroscándose alrededor de mi cuello con fuerza. Sus finos dedos de pianista comenzaron a rodear los míos. —Cariño….—

—No puedo creerlo, Edward— sollozó en medio de una risa espeluznante—Fui tan tonta…Ray siempre me dijo la verdad. Siempre tuvo razón…

_**Ella sabe que cometió un error contigo, como todos, como yo.**_

—Isabella—rezongué moviendo mi cuello para liberarlo de aquella horrible presión que Brigitt ejercía.

Bella levantó sus ojos hacía mí. Aquella mirada pudo terminar con toda la esperanza dentro de mi cuerpo, pero las lágrimas de dolor que le recorrieron la comisura de la boca no lo permitieron. Sus manos se empuñaron y sentí miedo, por primera vez en mi vida, porque Bella se rehusaba, dentro de sus ojos estaba implícita la negativa, ahora ella me decía que no, como tanto temí.

—No sabes cuánto te odio, Edward—murmuró y sus labios temblaron al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras. El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió por uno de los sollozos y temblé con ella, quise llorar porque lo único que jamás esperé de ella fueron esas palabras, esa horrible declaración que imposibilitaba mi salvación de aquel gran terremoto.

_**Risa, Edward. Eso provocas en las personas. Qué triste que nadie jamás te pueda amar.**_

— ¡Cierren la maldita boca, ambas! —Rugí y el sonido alejó al espectro de Brigitt de mi cuerpo. Mis manos empuñadas, levantaron el cuerpo de Bella de aquel suelo y la sacudieron con más fuerza de la que pretendí en un inicio. La cabeza parecía a punto de explotarme y el hueco en el centro de mi pecho se expandió varios centímetros, la llaga expulsó aquella pus hipotética que había sedado al monstruo dentro de mí y cuando pude recobrar sentido y realidad de mis actos, descubrí que Bella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como grandes platos. Los labios le temblaban pero mantenía su rostro con altivez, su mirada estaba clavada en la mía como una daga en flácida carne, y aunque las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ella me habló con la voz más hermosa, fuerte y decidida que jamás pensé escucharle.

—No voy a callarme, Edward. Ni hoy, ni nunca. Tendrás que cargar con este peso, porque si antes te amaba hasta el punto de explotar. Hoy te odio, mil veces más que eso.

Me reí y la amargura y el dolor se filtraron con tal fuerza en mi voz, que las piernas me temblaron y estuve a punto de caer.

—Tú no me odias, Bella—traté de convencerme más a mí que a ella—Me amas, y te guste o no, ahora eres mi esposa. Y como tal—respiré un par de veces y la dejé en libertad señalándole la ropa con la quijada—tomarás el maldito vuelo conmigo para ir a Chicago, a nuestro lugar.

Salí del Pent-House azotando la puerta, y me quedé varios segundos respirando como un toro molesto en el hall del hotel, cancelé la cuenta en la recepción y bebí un par de tragos en el bar. Una hora después, Bella bajó por las escaleras, con esos horribles zapatos de cordón, la blusa colorida y los vaqueros más viejos que pudo encontrar.

Me limité a tomarla del brazo para salir de aquel horrible hotel.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, ella se alejó de mi mano como si sufriera alguna enfermedad grave y contagiosa, como si pudiera morir por tenerme a su lado. La dejé marcharse, nuestros pasajes estaban listos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y las maletas estaban en el departamento de embarque así que no había razón para detenerla hasta que abordáramos el avión, incluso me bebí un latté descafeinado sin perderla de vista.

Sentado en una de esas incómodas butacas, comencé a pensar en lo que realmente estaba pasando entre Bella y yo. Estaba seguro que perderla, no era una opción válida para mí. Era mi esposa, solo mía, y jamás la perdería por nada del mundo, ni por mis fantasmas personales ni por el tal Ray, ese tonto hombre que Bella siempre traía a colación cuando el instinto de huída se disparaba en sus ojos.

**Edward, Edward. ¿Crees que puedes retenerla así como así? Eres iluso, bebé. Si no pudiste con Brigitt. **

—Si tan solo pudieras desaparecer, madre—murmuré entre dientes, corrugando el vaso de papel entre mis manos—Si pudiera borrar ocho años de mi vida con la misma facilidad con la que tú los arruinaste, créeme que nadie podría juzgarme como lo haces tú. —

—Yo no te juzgo—murmuró la delicada voz de Bella mientras el asiento a mi lado se hundía—si lo hiciera, abrías muerto en Azkaban (1) hace mucho.

Quise reírme de forma sarcástica. Ella no sabía de qué se trataba el maldito infierno cuando lo vivías en carne propia, y si me juzgara, seguramente me enviaría no más lejos que a donde llegué la última vez que estuve allí, al punto de la locura.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente tranquila para hablar? —Mi pregunta fue dirigida a la mujer que era mi esposa, a la que yo pensaba convertir en mi salvación eterna, sin embargo, quién me respondió fue la muchacha de hace ocho años atrás, a quién se le inflaban los mofletes cuando se enfadaba y los ojos le brillaban por causa de la ira y cuando quería luchar o escapar.

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente cuerdo para hablar?

Suspiré y noté que se reclinaba en el asiento como una niña malcriada, sus manos apretaron el chocolate _Milky Way_ (2) antes de que le clavara los dientes de forma famélica. Me di cuenta que no habíamos probado bocado desde la mañana, recuerdo haber desayunado un vaso de leche antes de que ella despertara y luego el Whisky después de la discusión hace una hora. No sabía si Bella comió algo durante el desayuno y tampoco era testigo de que probara algo después de la boda, entonces me sentí un mal esposo.

—Nena, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo? —Recuerdo haberle hecho la pregunta de la forma más dulce y con ojos llorosos como hace Evan cada vez que le pide algo a Esme, y esperaba una respuesta similar, o al menos educada, pero Bella se limitó a clavar sus ojos en los míos y levantar el chocolate entre sus manos con suficiencia.

—Un chocolate no es comida, Bella. Pediré un sándwich para mí en el avión, de pollo y jamón—sabía que era su favorito, o al menos lo era cuando tenía catorce años, esperaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto. —Te pediré lo mismo ¿Está bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros y una vena comenzó a palpitar en mi sien.

_**Edward, no aprende. Edward, no sabe. Edward sentado solo en el árbol.**_

La voz de Brigitt canturreó dentro de mi cabeza y mi puño se dirigió hacia el soporte del asiento por impulso. Odiaba escuchar sus palabras y sus horribles canciones.

—Isabella, tienes que hablar conmigo. ¿Me odias? Está bien, te creo. Ahora, si pudieras comportarte como una persona civilizada…

—Es que no soy una persona civilizada—murmuró y suspiró antes de desechar el empaque de la golosina en el basurero. Ella regresó a mí y traté de tomar sus manos porque no tocarla era un infierno, pero—y de nuevo—se alejó de mí—Soy una estúpida, Edward. Soy alguien sumiso, que olvidó como era antes de ti. Soy una tonta que creyó en cuentos de hadas y finales felices, y pensó que podía hacer que me amaras. —Soltó una risa algo histérica y me dolió el pecho al verla así, parecía destrozada por dentro y si en realidad decía la verdad, bien podría morir para evitarle el sentirse así—Como hacer que me ames, si amas a otra ¿No? Si darías tu vida por ella. ¡Si soy solo el maldito segundo plato!

_**Oops. Creo que Bella entendió nuestro plan, amor. **_

Rugí fuerte. Odiaba escuchar a Brigitt dentro de mí y estaba cansándome de luchar contra el despecho que Bella llevaba en ella.

—No eres el segundo plato, Isabella. Tú eres Mi esposa. Solo tú, nadie más. ¿Crees que me casaría con una mujer así como así? —Atrapé su rostro con mis manos y forcé un control férreo en vista de su terquedad para separarse de mí, sus ojos por fin estuvieron conectados con los míos y me pude acercar a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la mía—Te daré lo que quieras, haré lo que sea con tal de que cambies esa maldita actitud que tienes conmigo. Vamos, Bells. Estamos casados, sé que podemos hacer algo mejor que esto. —Sus ojos se aguaron y sorbió la nariz causando que ésta se arrugara y me dieron ganas de besarla. Hace años, sus gestos eran la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, creo que esa parte no había cambiado entre nosotros, al menos eso.

—Edward, tu…Me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo—susurró y tragó en seco al mirarme a los ojos—sé que necesitas a alguien o algo, y creo que no puedo dártelo. Soy solo yo, solo Bella. No…

—Eres Bella, la hermosa Bella, mi esposa Bella—respondí besándole la mejilla—Y conseguiré que cambies de idea acerca de nuestro matrimonio—una idea explotó en el centro de mi cabeza y tuve que sonreír ante ella, un gran acierto—Te propongo algo. Cuando lleguemos a casa, tomarás una habitación para ti sola, no tienes que dormir conmigo si no quieres—Ella asintió y yo respiré porque comenzaba a ganar terreno en esta escaramuza—Y tienes razón, hace algunas noches dijiste que no me conocías y no puedo negarte ello, hay partes de ti que aún no conozco, solo esos ocho años que nos separan. Así que, podemos dividir el tiempo ¿Quieres? Viviremos juntos e intercalaremos las semanas. Una semana será tuya, otra mía, y así conoceremos partes del otro.

—Si esta semana es mía, ¿Te mostraría como soy? —Preguntó y sus ojos brillaron. Quise hacer un baile estúpido de la felicidad porque ella comenzaba a aceptarme de nuevo.

—Lo que te gusta hacer, porque cocinas, por ejemplo. Y luego, la siguiente semana será mía y tendrás todas las respuestas que gustes.

_**¿Le dirás lo nuestro? Vamos, Edward. Sería divertido ver su rostro desfigurarse ante la cruda realidad de tu vida hace un par de años. ¿Te sincerarás con ella?**_

Deseé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que el tratamiento con el inservible de Eleazar sirviera de algo, en estos momentos. Quería a Brigitt fuera de mi cabeza por al menos toda mi vida con Bella.

— ¿Y si no funciona? —Preguntó Bella. La esperanza dentro de sus ojos se había esfumado.

—Funcionará, porque sabemos más del otro que nuestra familia. Te quiero Bella, y te daré lo que necesitas, solo hace falta tiempo. Yo te necesito, Bella. Ahora, aquí, conmigo—besé sus labios solo por unos segundos y me alejé. No pude evadir la idea de que ella no respondió el beso, pero me mantuve firme y constante, porque ella era lo que mi vida pedía a gritos.

—Ahí está el problema, Ed. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude sentir lástima emanando de ellos, lástima por ella y por mí—Yo no te necesito, yo te amo. (3)

_Pasajeros de la Línea American Journeys, avión 435. Vuelo a Chicago, abordar la puerta 3. El avión despegara dentro de unos minutos._

Bella se puso en pie y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Yo caminé hacia la puerta de revisión como un zombie.

Comenzaba a sentirme vacío por dentro.

.

.

.

El viaje duró el suficiente tiempo como para que la tensión entre nosotros dos se extinguiera a paso lento. Ella cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía y yo le permití que mintiera porque no tenía ganas de comenzar una nueva discusión, tuve que esforzarme y sudar la gota gorda cuando el rechazo se hizo presente en sus ojos, ahora que había revertido el efecto de mis actos parcialmente, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se molestara conmigo de nuevo.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez en el avión, mis oídos estaban llenos con la música resonante de los audífonos de Bella. Cuando abrí su bolsa, mientras ella fingía dormir, encontré un ipod algo viejo, usado y con la pintura descascarada en las esquinas superiores. El aburrimiento hacía mella en mí, y me decidí por tomar el aparato y poner _play _a una que otra canción mientras veía las nubes cubrir a las ciudades.

Muchas de sus canciones preferidas tenían al _rock_ como estilo predominante, me pregunté varias veces si había algo de ello en la personalidad de Bella. Los primeros días la había visto tan sumisa y predispuesta, que pensé que todo resultaría más sencillo en realidad. Hoy vi una parte de Bella que jamás conocí cuando niños, ese lado oscuro, cansado y fuerte a la vez, esa Bella que estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que deseaba y no soportaba ser utilizada, que en un inicio fue mi plan inicial.

_**Sigue siendo tu plan, mi amor. Tú no puedes amar a las personas, Ed. Lo sabes. Me amaste y mira como resultó todo. Solo úsala, úsala aunque Eleazar y tus padres digan lo contrario. Sana corazón, sana y vuelve a mí. Soy la indicada, Edward.**_

—A veces desearía…que desaparecieras—susurré aumentando el volumen de la canción.

_**No es cierto, Ed. Somos iguales, tú la usas. No eres diferente a mí. Vamos, amor. Sabes que digo la verdad, solo quiero que te aceptes como eres. **_

—No soy un monstruo, Brigitt. Quiero que te largues—cerré los ojos y los apreté como cuando niño, cuando quería que los fantasmas bajo la cama desaparecieran y Esme los ahuyentaba con un vaso de leche caliente.

_**No importa cuánto huyas, eres más mío que de ella. Enamórate de ella si quieres, cásate, pídele hijos. No me importa, siempre serás mío, Edward. El Masen que terminó enamorado de mí y perdió lo que tenía. Eso jamás cambiará.**_

—No es verdad, tu solo…mientes—mi mano se paseó entre mis cabellos de forma inconsciente, desordenando las hebras. Cuando bajé mi mano, los delicados dedos de Bella se deslizaron entre los míos, entrelazando nuestras manos. Abrí los ojos y la vi real y espléndidamente dormida, mientras su mano sostenía la mía con fuerza.

En ese momento sentí el espectro de Brigitt desaparecer, sus largos dedos de pianista trataban de aferrarse a mi rostro, pero el apretón que Bella me proporcionaba llenó de fuerza mi cuerpo y suspiré, alejándola de mí.

Me limité a besar la frente de Bella y luego cerré los ojos. Solo quería dormir junto a mi esposa, solo eso.

* * *

**Hola nenas!**

**Un agradecimiento de dos manitas a:**Tere Cullen, Yumel22, LoreMolina, Niel Ridout, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Seiya-Moon, Ludwika Cullen, Zoe Hallow, Cullen Vigo, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, marie withlock cullen, anónimo, Tulipan 8.

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron el cap anterior y a las que dejaron reviews. Traté de traer el cap lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias a la Caro y a la Hale, la niña que evitó que borrara Cry en uno de mis locos arranques de ira. Oigan, dénse una vuelta por Apuesta a el corazón, si gustan de Rosemmett, niñas ese es su fic. Las canciones están en mi profile, ya las actualice. Visiten el FB de NyFour fanfiction, porque siempre subo adelantos ahíp y no olviden dejar sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia que haga a la historia mejor es bien recibida. **

**A los anónimos: **Me gustaría mucho responderles sus comentarios, pero no puedo hacerlo porque ya que la nota sería muy larga. Si pudieran dejarme sus correos o algo en el FB para responderles, se los agradecería muchísimo. XD

**Review=Preview**

**Besos**

**valhe**


	16. Del infierno un paraíso

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—15—

* * *

"_Del infierno un paraíso"_

«He estado esperando como mi tiempo ha transcurrido, ahora todo lo que hago es vivir con fatalidad. Lo he deseado, lo he maldecido. Pero he olvidado este pequeño hecho: no puedes matar lo que no has creado»

Slipknot.

* * *

Dead Memories—Slipknot.

Left Behind—Slipknot.

* * *

Un rayo de luz se había filtrado por la ventana cuadrada del avión. Abrí mis ojos cuando el sol, en su gran esplendor, golpeó mi rostro obligándome a despertar.

Fueron pocas horas de viaje, Bella durmió inquieta durante mucho tiempo y yo la mantuve entre mis brazos la mayor parte del tiempo y mientras pude, ya que si ella abría los ojos, me brindaba una sonrisa de disculpa y se alejaba de mí, como si realmente le apestara algo en mí.

Hace unos minutos cerré los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco de tiempo, puesto que mi esposa había ido al baño. No es como si me sintiera cansado físicamente, pero mi cabeza, y sobre todo mi mente, parecían a punto de explotar.

Odiaba los recuerdos que Brigitt traía a colación cada vez que su voz aparecía dentro de mi cabeza, o cuando su espectro rodeaba mi cuerpo y sus grandes ojos se clavaban en los míos. Detesto la imagen rubia y esplendorosa de ella. Aún muerta, yo la detesto.

Había cosas de mi vida que desearía jamás haberlas vivido, y no hacían referencia exactamente a una vergüenza delante de todo el colegio o algo así. Mis temores, más allá de ser infundados, resultaban ser algo así como una locura momentánea que aparecía en el tiempo menos adecuado de mi vida, según Eleazar, eran pequeños cortos dónde mi cerebro me transportaba al pasado, a los segundos más horrendos de mi vida y los que no podía eliminar de mi depósito de memoria a largo plazo.

En cuanto la azafata habló por el intercomunicador, aseguré mi cinturón de seguridad y recé porque Bella regresara pronto del baño y no se hubiera decidido por escapar trepando el ala izquierda del avión.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, un sentimiento de pesadumbre y desasosiego se formaba en el centro de mi pecho. Como si estuviera dividido en dos, una parte de mí luchaba por mantener a Bella conmigo, y la otra comenzaba a darse cuenta de que mis ideas no eran más que un absurdo horror, innecesario y doloroso para ella. Ese lado de mí pasaba de la desconsideración y se aferraba a la idea de que era un monstruo total que solo buscaba su satisfacción y la salvación que ningún tratamiento le pudo dar.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí, descubrí a Bella mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Le sonreí.

—Vamos a aterrizar—no supe porqué, pero mi voz sonó un poco rasposa al hablarle.

Ella asintió y se llevó una mano al cabello para poder peinárselo entresacando sus dedos por las hebras. Recién despierta, sus mejillas se tinturaban de color y la nariz se fruncía por los rayos de sol. Parecía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, frágil al caer, pero resistente al paso del tiempo.

—Me gustaría decirte que nos recibirá Dekko—le informé. Ella levantó las cejas en señal de confusión y me golpeé mentalmente, ya que ella no tenía porque acordarse de mi empleado más fiel, si apenas y lo había visto un par de veces—el hombre que nos recibió hace un par de días.

—¿Tu chófer?

—Algo así—me reí.—Es prácticamente mi mano derecha en muchos de mis asuntos personales. Sé poco de su historia, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar, sería un gran asesor presidencial en grandes imperios.

—Es bueno saber que te importan algo las personas—soltó las palabras sin la menor contemplación y a mí el corazón me hirvió de dolor. ¿Realmente ella pensaba que yo era un insensible?

—No soy un monstruo, Bella. Hay personas a mi alrededor que tienen derecho y se merecen consideración.

—Entonces, supongo que cualquiera de tus empleados merece más consideración que yo, ¿No?—frunció el entrecejo y los ojos se le aguaron. Comencé a respirar aceleradamente en respuesta y no tuve fuerzas para seguirle el juego, parecía que poco a poco, me estaba rindiendo.—¿Sabes? Me es difícil creer en tus palabras, porque a mí, a Tu esposa, me has tratado como basura…

—Bella, de verdad….no quiero seguir con esto…

—Yo tampoco, Edward. Yo tampoco—tomó una profunda respiración y clavó sus grandes ojos en mí, incluso me recorrió de pies a cabeza con cizaña—pero tienes que saber, que justamente ahora no soy feliz, y todo es tu maldita culpa.

—Yo NO te obligué a tomar decisiones—espeté en un momento de debilidad. Tenía la vena yugular latiendo a mil por hora en mi cuello, ella causaba reacciones extremas en mí—tú te casaste conmigo, tú sigues enamorada de mí. Y ¿Sabes algo, Bella? No es mi maldita culpa. Han pasado ocho años y cualquiera habría cambiado de opinión, las personas crecen y maduran, así que fue tu total decisión venir a mí esa noche. Tus pies se dirigieron hacia el hotel porque tú lo quisiste así. Asume un poco tus decisiones, no siempre tengo que ser el malo de la película.

—Y yo no siempre tengo que ser la estúpida, Edward.—Se levantó del asiento ante la llamada de la azafata para abandonar nuestros lugares y bajar al aeropuerto—Y sin embargo, lo sigo siendo.

Ella se fue después de tomar su bolso de mano y yo gruñí en mi lugar.

Bella amaba sacarme de mis casillas y cada vez, esa parte dentro de mi conciencia que gritaba que hacía algo mal ganaba más y más peso conforme mi esposa me mostraba el infierno en el que se estaba convirtiendo lo que yo, un día creí, podría ser mi paraíso.

.

.

.

_13 de Septiembre de 1994_

_Forks, Washington._

_Internado de las hermanas de la Caridad. Orden Franciscana._

Había una vez, una niña jugando escondida entre los árboles de cedro y pino, solo quería que su mejor amigo no la encontrara.

El cabello largo de la niña rodeó su cuello y sus ojos, el viento batallaba sin tregua contra su pequeña cabeza y no le dejaba mirar bien el camino. El olor a bosque y libertad de aquel sitio le parecía fabuloso, el agua de un cascada corría con fuerza cerca de ella y las flores amarillas y rosadas bajo sus pies, junto con la sensación deliciosa que sus pétalos producían al tocarle las pantorrillas era lo más bonito que pudo haber experimentado a sus cortos siete años.

Ella se reía a grandes carcajadas y con fuerza. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire con cada paso que daba.

Él, en cambio, parecía distraído y loco. Desesperado lo podría describir con total perfección. Solo quería encontrar un sitio para descansar después de tanto correr para encontrar a su amiga, pero no pudo detenerse y siguió caminando con fuerza, con esos pequeños pies que poseía.

Avanzó y avanzó ante la tormenta que se desató sobre las cabezas de ambos. Aunque sus pantalones favoritos se mancharon de lodo, y sus manos se lastimaron con las espinas de las flores. Él caminó y corrió y gritó el nombre de su amiga con fuerza.

Pero en algún punto del camino, él la perdió a ella. Ella aún espera que él la encuentre.

Y mientras, la sombra de la vida se cierne sobre ambos.

.

.

.

_21 de Febrero del 2010_

_Illinois, Chicago._

_Casa de los Masen._

El camino en el auto fue silencioso y comenzaba a odiar ese ambiente tenso que se creaba entre nosotros. Ella seguía mirando por la ventana y Dekko conducía en total silencio, sus ojos bailaban entre Bella y yo, pero su boca se mantenía cerrada, aunque obviamente la guerra estuviera declarada entre nosotros.

El _Mercedes _se detuvo frente a mi casa, yo suspiré y abrí mi puerta, el aire que respiraba con Bella me estaba asfixiando.

Dekko le abrió la puerta a Bella y ella se mantuvo apoyada en el auto unos segundos, sus ojos se debatían entre la sorpresa y la confusión mientras veía la reja metálica de la puerta. Yo traté de sonreírle para que el valor se fundiera con ella, pero no conseguí más que una mueca de desprecio y unos tímidos pasos femeninos hacia ese sitio que tanto odio había guardado dentro de mi cuerpo, "La casa de los Masen".

Dekko nos abrió la reja y habló por medio del intercomunicador con Paul, yo supuse, para que descendiera las maletas y las subiera hacia las habitaciones. Unos segundos después, Bella y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de ciprés que mi padre tanto amaba y que Carlisle despreciaba por el intenso olor a madera recién cortada. Ella me miró y se mordió el labio por los nervios, yo le tomé las manos sin importarme su reacción. A fin de cuentas, si me despreciaba no perdía más que un poco de su tiempo, yo sospechaba que aún teníamos mucho camino por recorrer.

—Quiero que sepas que muchas de las cosas que hay aquí, eran de mis padres—susurré acariciándole los nudillos con mi pulgar. Tocarla me hacía tan bien—no he tenido el valor de mover ninguna estatuilla ni alfombra porque aún no me siento totalmente dueño de ella—y era verdad. Odiaba esta casa con todas mis fuerzas—Si quieres cambiar algo de ella, realmente te lo agradecería.

Bella asintió con la boca formando una pequeña "O" y deseé besarle las mejillas por ello. Después alejó mi mano de la suya y yo me rendí, al parece siempre era mi culpa querer estar a su lado. Empujé la puerta después de respirar unos segundos y el gemido que escapó de la bisagra vieja y oxidada no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. La casa era tan vieja como lo eran mis padres, pero había vivido aquí por lo mismo desde hace ocho años, a pesar de todo no los podía dejar así como así.

Cuando el olor a rancio y antigüedad golpeó mis fosas nasales, me sentí como en el maldito infierno al que pertenecía. Y por obvias razones, Bella frunció la nariz como si le hubieran hecho algún daño terrible trayéndola aquí.

Los muebles del salón eran extraños, pero cada uno tenía esos grandes detalles de hace años, las hendiduras en oro puro y las distintas telas en colores variados y llamativos que parecían guardar grandes secretos detrás de cada fibra. Esa era la casa de Elizabeth Masen, con luces tenues y dos mucamas corriendo de un lado para el otro en total silencio sobre aquel suelo brillante de madera donde se podía reflejar su nariz henchida y los rizos revoltosos de su cabellera. Esa era la horrible mansión de los Masen, con miles de lámparas antiguas, espejos y retratos de antepasados enmarcados.

Bella tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el espaldar de una de las sillas del comedor. La luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de cada salón le pegó de lleno en el cabello y noté los hermosos reflejos rojos que tenía por cada mechón. Ver a Bella contra la luz del sol parecía todo un espectáculo.

_**Ahora lo ves. Solo la haces sufrir, Edward. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con quién escoja, tú no puedes imponértele. No hagas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir.**_

Sacudí la cabeza, evitando que un gruñido escapara de mi interior. Odiaba a Brigitt, no existían palabras para demostrarlo, pero así era.

Los ojos de Bella se pasearon por cada sitio del salón y del comedor. Pienso que le gustaron las paredes blancas en contraste con la tonalidad oscura de los muebles y la vi sonreír ante un grupo de flores acomodadas en una pequeña canasta de mimbre sobre una cajonera antigua. Le agradecería a Sara por eso. Después de tantos años, noté la importancia de tener a personas que me cuidasen, aunque sea poniendo flores en uno que otro lugar a sabiendas de mi terrible aversión a los colores y la felicidad.

Mi esposa se detuvo durante unos segundos y su mirada se perdió en el jardín exterior, donde miles de flores y dos o tres árboles frutales embriagaban la cocina y el comedor con esa peculiar esencia a romero y tranquilidad. Mi mano voló a su cintura sin poderla detener y atrajo el menudo cuerpo de Bella al mío. Ella hipó al comienzo pero se dejó abrazar, aunque fuera por la espalda, y mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad por unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Te ha gustado la casa?—murmuré contra su oído. Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas ante el momento de oro entre nosotros, así que las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a masajear su cintura con lánguidos movimientos.

—Tiene un estilo fabuloso—respondió en voz baja—algunos muebles parecen tener más edad que tu y yo juntos.

—Humm—susurré a modo de respuesta. Le besé en el hueco debajo del oído—estás en lo correcto.

—¿Estás seguro que puedo cambiar algunas cosas?—Preguntó insegura después de unos minutos de silencio—A fin de cuentas…

—A fin de cuentas, eres mi esposa—mi lengua se arremolinó contra la piel de su cuello y comencé a besarla lentamente, sintiendo la textura poco a poco—y tienes todo el derecho de mover lo que quieras. Si prefieres cambiamos todos los muebles, solo tienes que decirlo, Bella.

Ella asintió y mis manos fijaron mi cuerpo al suyo. Ahora no podía separarme de ella, debía tenerla cerca mientras me permitiera tocarla. El calor que su cuerpo expandía dentro del mío era una de las mejores sensaciones que había vivido en mi vida, por no decir la mejor, me quitaba de la cabeza el tormento de Brigitt y de Elizabeth y solo me dejaba pensar en ella y en lo mucho que quería tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

—Edward—susurró cuando mis manos comenzaron a rodear sus caderas—creo que….tenemos otras habitaciones que ver.

Asentí, y como el paso que nos restaba era ascender las escaleras, simplemente levanté su cuerpo por debajo de sus rodillas y la apreté contra mi pecho. Bella pegó un gritito de tensión y lo sofoqué besando su cabeza.

—Puedo caminar—jadeó mientras mi mano le acariciaba la cintura.

—Sé que puedes—susurré con voz rasposa—pero quiero llevarte.

Y era absolutamente la verdad. Quería llevarla porque separarme de ella en estos instantes habría sido tan doloroso como quemarme las manos con ácido puro. Ascendimos algunos escalones en silencio, la casa tenía tres pisos pero el último era casi inhabitable puesto que tenía miles de fotografías, papeles y muebles viejos que ni mi madre había querido aquí. Así se lo hice saber al llegar al segundo piso y la envolví en mis brazos apenas sus pies tocaron la alfombra frente a la puerta de la que sería su habitación.

—Habíamos hablado de esto—susurré girando el pomo de entrada—te prometí que tendrías tu espacio, así que hablé con las dos mucamas que trabajan aquí y te organizaron este dormitorio. Si no te gusta, puedes tomar cualquier otro.

Yo rogaba porque lo odiase y decidiera dormir en MI cama, como correspondía. Pero de verdad quería evitar problemas entre nosotros, así que la dejé entrar en la habitación y me quedé varado en la puerta, con las yemas de mis dedos picando. Cuando le hube dado un vistazo al dormitorio, decidí que ella jamás lo odiaría.

A pesar de que las paredes eran blancas, y de que el dormitorio era en forma de L, había muebles rojos que contrastaban con la palidez del sitio y le daban color. La cama estaba ubicada detrás de la pared oeste y tenía pequeños motivos campesinos que armonizaban el dormitorio, incluso había un pequeño oso del color de sus ojos contra la esquina de la pared y sobre la cama.

Supuse que Bella querría ponerle más cosas al dormitorio, pero por ahora parecía decente y casi tenía su estilo, así que Sara y Susan no habían fallado después de todo.

—¿Entonces?—Pregunté mientras mi cuerpo se juntaba al suyo por inercia. Mis manos viajaron a sus caderas sin ningún control—¿Qué tal está?

—Me…..me gusta—regresó sus ojos a mí aunque la abrazaba por la espalda y me sonrió—está perfecto. Con el paso del tiempo, ¿Puedo…?

—Puedes cambiarle cuantas cosas quieras—murmuré tratando de sonreírle—ellas han hecho lo mejor que han podido con mis referencias, pero tienes el derecho de mover los muebles, pintarlos, etc.

Bella se quedó pensando un par de segundos, sus ojos se habían perdido en algún rincón de las blancas paredes. Mis dedos se aprovecharon, como viles bandidos de la piel de sus brazos, su cuello y clavícula. Eran mis zonas preferidas de todo su cuerpo, disfrutaba más que nada poder besarle la unión del hombro y el cuello, era la piel más tersa de su cuerpo después de sus muslos internos.

Después de al menos diez minutos, ella regresó sus ojos hacía mí con una brillante sonrisa en aquellos rosados labios que parecían ser mi perdición cada vez que hacían contacto con los míos.

—¿De verdad quieres intentar que esto funcione?

Asentí y le besé una mejilla, casi cerca de la comisura.

—Sí, quiero arreglar lo que hice mal….todo, Bella. Prometo….

Sus grandes ojos marrones se tiñeron de tristeza de un momento para el otro, y no pude más que levantar su mentón para descubrir que había lágrimas acumuladas en el párpado inferior. Una de ellas se deslizó, pero Bella lo limpió con cuidado y rapidez y me sonrió como pudo.

—No me prometas cosas, y tampoco trates de arreglar el pasado. Solo quiero que aprendamos a vivir con armonía, Edward. Me he resignado a no luchar contra ti y tu falta de amor por mí. Estoy cansada de pelear contra tus demonios y decirte que no soy lo que necesitas, y si a pesar de ello quieres seguir a mi lado, puedo hacer el intento para que vivamos en paz.

Su voz se rompió en las últimas sílabas y yo quise llorar, quise clavarme un estaca en el centro de un corazón como un maldito vampiro, quise….tantas cosas a la vez. Tenía la impotencia dentro de mi cuerpo porque jamás parecía hacer lo correcto cuando de sanar a Bella se trataba. Me vi por unos instantes en el espejo de su mueble principal y no supe reconocerme. Mis ojos vagaron por la imagen de Bella y yo unidos en un abrazo férreo y forzado por mí y mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas, los míos se oscurecían por el peso del mundo y de tantos sentimientos que no pude comprender.

—¿Edward?—ella preguntó, sacudiendo su rostro hasta atraer mis ojos hacia los suyos con rapidez.

—Bella, yo….

—Si quieres que esto funcione—murmuró sellando mis labios con su dedo índice—comienza por decirme la verdad.

Yo asentí de nuevo. No sabía que decirle.

—No quiero que me mientas más—exigió mientras sus manos pasaban por mis mejillas, donde la sombra de una barba incipiente comenzaba a formarse—siempre, no importa lo que pase, dime la verdad. Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, si no puedes verme, si tienes miedo de algo—suspiró—solo dímelo, Edward. Por favor.

Mi cabeza estuvo a punto de moverse en señal positiva y Bella frunció el ceño antes de tiempo.

—No quiero que asientas. Quiero que me hables. Háblame.

—Sí, Bella. Voy a decirte la verdad— y me sentí tan estúpido, porque de nuevo era ese pequeño niño que ella protegía de las lágrimas y al que le aguantaba todos los temores.

Incluso vi al niño que mis padres transformaron en monstruo por su propio placer.

El niño al que le brillaron los ojos cuando el cabello de su madre ondeó por causa del viento y creyó esas palabras de salvación.

Ese niño que cometió un error y ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque solo buscaba a sus padres a su lado.

Frente a mí, en el espejo, aparecía el niño que se enamoró y que perdió su corazón.

Sacudí la cabeza de forma violenta, los ojos de Bella se agrandaron y ella solo me miró mientras un gruñido brutal salía de mis labios. Luego levanté su cuerpo hasta tenerlo a mi altura y comencé a devorarle los labios con la mayor fuerza que pude encontrar en mi cuerpo. Mis labios saboreaban los suyos, mis dientes la mordían y mi lengua batallaba con la suya en una pelea que parecía no tener final.

**No puedes estar con otra que no sea Brigitt, ella es la indicada para ti.**

Las manos de Bella corrieron a mi cabello, sus dedos amacizaron las hebras con rudeza y luego comenzaron a tirar de mechones grandes, rogando por aire. Las mías levantaron sus piernas hasta que las tuve rodeando mi cintura y luego caminé como un ebrio hasta la cama, después de que mis ojos notaran el pequeño destello que la luz sobre la colcha ejercía.

**Siempre te amaremos hijo, pase lo que pase.**

La deje caer sin ningún pudor, no tenía fuerza para nada más sino para hundirme en su cuerpo y fue eso lo que hice.

Bella jadeaba en la cama y yo quería quitarle la respiración de golpe, con un beso o lo que fuere. Estaba cansado de escuchar las voces dentro de mi cabeza y rogaba por callarlas aunque fuera con ayuda de mi esposa o de mi maldita soledad.

**Esme y Carlisle jamás pudieron con ello, los destruiremos por ti.**

Pero aquí estaba ella, mi Bella. Mi cura y mi salvación.

Sus pequeñas manos corrieron a mi chaqueta y la alejaron de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, pero yo no quería tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía. Quería dejar atrás todo ese remordimiento y odio así que arranqué mi chaqueta de sus manos y la arrojé lejos de nosotros, luego hundí mi rostro en su cuello y besé cada milímetro de su piel que encontré, marqué a Bella con tanta presión como hallaron mis labios y mis manos comenzaron a levantar esa horrible blusa colorida, hambrientas por tocar la piel de su abdomen.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Edward, llévame contigo!_

Bella jadeaba, sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura y las apretaba con tal fuerza que causaba un pequeño dolor en mis costillas, sofocado por supuesto, por la sensación de calor expandida por todo mi cuerpo. Su pecho rozando el mío con fuerza creaba deliciosas sensaciones eléctricas que destruían cada gota de pasado que había en mi cabeza.

Levanté mi boca y comencé a engullir la suya sin piedad. No quería más voces ni más recuerdos. Sus finos dedos aruñaban mi espalda sobre la camisa y la reacción de mi cuerpo fue instantánea, ni siquiera tuve que detenerlo porque no quería hacerlo. Su centro chocó contra mi erección y las embestidas empezaron una tras otra, sobre los jeans de ambos, en un ambiente donde los jadeos y los gemidos se escuchaban por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella aún tenía su horrenda blusa y los vaqueros viejos, y yo la horrible playera blanca y aquellos pantalones que lloraban por ser desgarrados, pero no me importó. Yo solo quería…

—Buenos días, señor. Vine a traerle…—la dulce voz de Sarah se filtró por mis oídos y gruñí al tener que detener mis embestidas de golpe. Hundí mi rostro en el cuello de Bella y me dediqué a escuchar sus jadeos nerviosos. Supuse que sus ojos estaban más que abiertos por la vergüenza.

—Perdone, perdone…yo no…

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó Bella con una voz chillona.

—Eh…yo….disculpe señora, no sabía—murmuró Sarah.

—Tranquila—respondió mi esposa tomando el control de la situación. Yo aún tenía un pequeño _problema_ que arreglar y me limité a cerrar los ojos y olvidar que las manos de Bella estaban sobre mi espalda y yo tenía medio cuerpo encima de ella—venías a dejar algo ¿No es así?

—Eh…si. Es la utilería para el baño de esta habitación—escuché un roce delicado contra el suelo de madera—son toallas, _champú_, jabón y cremas que el señor pidió que comprásemos para este dormitorio.

—Muchas gracias por traerlos. Yo creo que puedes retirarte, y no te preocupes. Somos nosotros los que te debemos una gran disculpa. Perdónanos por el espectáculo tan deplorable.

Segundos después, la puerta se cerró y Bella empujó mi pecho lejos del de ella con sus pequeñas manos.

—Edward—susurró mientras yo le miraba a los grandes ojos y arreglaba algunos de sus mechones de cabello tras las orejas—esto no….. ¿Podemos ir despacio?

—Hmpf—gruñí después de besarle la frente—es tu culpa. Me enloqueces.

Le estás mintiendo. Por un instante, solo fue un arma para descargarte, Edward.

—Pero realmente lo siento—me disculpé, besándole la nariz—no volveré a comenzar algo así.

Bella se carcajeó.

—Yo simplemente no te creo, pero ya veremos—me empujó hasta que ambos estuvimos de pie y luego me abrió la puerta para que saliera.—Nos vemos…. ¿luego?

Sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí, aún trataba de arreglar los mechones de mi cabello peinándolos con mis dedos.

—En la cena. Aquí se come a las ocho, pero como acabamos de llegar, ¿Te parece bien si comemos a las nueve?—Ella asintió y amé la forma en la que se arrimó al filo de la puerta—Entonces nos vemos a las nueve, así tenemos tiempo para darnos un baño, desempacar y si quieres….puedes…no lo sé… recorrer la casa y conocerla. Además tengo que darte los papeles de la nueva escuela, tienes que presentarte lo más pronto posible.

Bella me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y recorrí el comedor como pude.

.

.

.

Después de pasar media hora en el baño arreglando el rezagado problema después de aquella _sesión_ con mí esposa en su habitación, llamé a Donald y Meredith para saber de los nuevos avances en el último bloque de construcción para departamentos que habíamos comenzado hace algunos meses. Mis días lejos de Chicago no fueron muchos, pero si perdí bastantes clases y sobre todo, el control de los muchachos de la oficina, aunque confiaba en que Newton y su hermana se hubieran hecho cargo por un rato.

Cuando abrí el correo encontré que mis últimas clases estaban bastante pesadas y gruñí antes de cerrar la pestaña. No quería saber nada de trabajos y tesis por un buen tiempo. Me cambié por el típico terno gris que Esme tanto amaba y luego de unos minutos comencé a recibir llamadas de parte de mi secretaria para informarme de las últimas citas para mañana, pasado y el viernes.

Hubo solo una que me llamó la atención. Eleazar.

Después de colgar, tomé la chaqueta que aún olía a sexo y a Bella del perchero y salí de casa con las llaves del _Mercedes_ en mis manos, esperaba tener al Volvo pronto en casa.

Conduje en silencio hasta llegar a las altas "_Torres Dupis_" y ascendí los catorce pisos en silencio y con el resto de personas, después de estacionar el auto. Cuando llegué al piso 501 me deslicé en el viejo asiento de cuero donde dos personas a parte de mí esperaban por atención. Tomé una revista de negocios y comencé a ojearla mientras los minutos seguían corriendo junto con el minutero del reloj gris en la pared.

Luego de media hora, había cambiado de revista más de tres veces y solo quedaba una en el fondo del revistero. Era fucsia y la palabra _"Cosmopolitan"_ golpeaba tus ojos con gran intensidad por aquel tono amarillo fosforescente. La tomé a pesar de escuchar un par de risas de una señora a mi lado y abrí una página al azar.

"_¿Cómo puedes saber si él te satisface en la cam….?"_

—Señor Cullen, es su turno—habló con voz mecánica la señorita secretaria. Le sonreí y luego abrí la puerta dando gracias a Dios por lo rápido que podían moverse las influencias cuando uno era cliente frecuente.

Un hombre de cincuenta años y con un blanco bigote esperaba por mí en un cómodo asiento de cuero. Su pelo tupido, aquellas canas apenas visibles y el color cetrino de su piel me hicieron recordar al hombre que me casó con Bella en el registro civil. Una larga mano, blanca como la cal y con dedos largos y huesudos me indicó que siguiera en dirección al largo sofá, antiguo y lleno de cojines rojos y dorados, tejidos a mano, como él mismo un día me había dicho.

Le sonreí antes de recostarme, como cada miércoles por la noche.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, doctor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento bochinchero y ponkiloso a:** Catali, Zoe Hallow, Bydanny, Cullen Vigo, Yumel22, CaroBereCullen, Seiya-Moon, dioda, indii93, Anonimo, LifeisColors, Mary28Cullen, nena crazycullen, , wen liss, yasmin-cullen, marie withlock cullen, annimarie, tany cullen, lore yalniz aimant, pollyon.

**Sé que me tarde mucho, pero es cosa de los exámenes. Gracias por leer, por los favoritos y los reviews. Este cap ha sido beteado por la hermosa y famosísima Asallam1, a quien se lo agradezco porque me sacó de un apuro. Chicas, les tendré un cap para Navidad, y trataré de subir más seguido en estas vacaciones. Las habitaciones de la casa de los Masen están en mi perfil y las canciones también, como siempre. Estoy en FB como MrsBlack UbT y siempre estoy allí jajaja. No olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews y comentarios y perdonen la tardanza. Por fiitas, no olviden los comentarios.**

**Review= Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	17. Aléjate y Ámala

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—16—

* * *

"_Aléjate y Ámala"_

«La raza tiene un arma verdaderamente eficaz: la risa»

Mark Twain

* * *

Love will take you—Angus & Julia Stone.

* * *

Hablé con Eleazar por más de dos horas.

Cuando estaba con él, el tiempo parecía volar entre cada plática que se volvía aun más extrema que la confesión anterior. Tengo que reconocer que es uno de los mejores psiquiatras que conozco y me siento privilegiado de poder entablar con él citas cada miércoles para que alivie la locura dentro de mi cabeza.

Él era una de las pocas personas que conocía la verdad en mi cabeza. Al principio, no me atreví a tomar parte en esto de la psicología por miedo a la reacción de Carlisle y Esme, y aunque sueñe extraño, fue Tanya quién me sugirió que tomara las sesiones de forma discreta. Ella dijo "_Edward, no veo la necesidad de que tus padres sepan de tus demonios internos, cada quién lucha con su pasado_." Y le creí, aunque a tientas porque no estaba seguro de elegir a un _loquero_ para que entre en mi cabeza y se apropié de recuerdos que no le pertenecían. En la primera sesión, afortunadamente Eleazar me hizo ver las cosas tal y como son.

Cuando salí del consultorio, mientras descendía los niveles por medio del ascensor, noté que eran más de las once, y quise golpearme contra la pared de cristal del cubículo. De hecho, clavé mi puño frustrado contra el espejo. No me detuve a ver las pequeñas marcas que pudieron haber quedado allí por causa de mis nudillos.

Conduje por las calles en silencio, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo molesta que Bella debería estar conmigo por mi estúpida actitud. Lo primero que ella pedía era la verdad, y yo salía de casa sin tomarme siquiera la molestia de avisar. Había hecho las cosas mal, una vez más.

Llegué a casa a las once y media de la noche. No tuve que escabullirme porque simplemente no era mi estilo y a fin de cuentas, era mi casa. Dekko tomó las llaves del _Mercedes _y lo guardó en la cochera, Sarah me abrió la puerta en silencio y me ofreció un café, aunque el cansancio se le notaba en las facciones de la cara.

—No gracias, deberías acostarte. —Ella asintió y le puso seguro a la puerta principal. Estuve a punto de ascender las escaleras cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea— ¿Sabes algo de mi esposa?

—Be…la señora Bella se acostó después de cenar a las nueve.

—¿Me esperó, siquiera? —me molestó la idea de que cenara sin mí y luego se fuera a dormir sin que le importase que yo estaba llegando tarde. Era estúpido y machista, pero quería ver a mi mujer preocupada por mí.

—Ella…

Noté que Sarah dudó para darme una respuesta y encontré un espacio para salirme con la mía.

—Sarah, dime la maldita verdad. Es mi casa ¿Recuerdas?

Ella tragó en seco y levantó sus ojos hacía mí.

—La señora cenó a las nueve y media, lo esperó media hora pero Matilde y yo le dijimos que usted siempre sale los miércoles por la noche, así que ella comió y luego subió a su dormitorio. —Se rascó la cabeza antes de proseguir—si quiere saber, señor, su esposa estaba muy molesta, sin embargo se mostró amable con nosotras.

Asentí en silencio.

—Dile a Dekko que aseguré el portón y vete a descansar. —Suspiré—disculpa por mi blasfemia, pero quiero la verdad, Sarah, eso implica tu lealtad conmigo.

—También implica mi lealtad con su esposa, señor.

Y Sarah se fue antes de que tuviese oportunidad de decirle algo.

¿Ella quiso decirme que es leal a Bella, antes que a mí?

.

.

.

Tenía diez minutos frente a esa maldita puerta pintada de color ocre.

Bella, seguramente, dormía al otro lado de esa paca de madera y lo único que quería ahora mismo, era arrodillarme frente a su rostro y tomar sus mejillas con mis manos, o hacer alguna cursilería y que me perdonase. Ya no la quería enfadada conmigo.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta y ni siquiera me molesté en tocar, giré el pomo con cuidado y la cerré después de dar dos pasos dentro del dormitorio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, Bella parecía profunda, sus ojos cerrados y la silueta de su cuerpo se dibujaban bajo esas gruesas cobijas, incluso pude notar mechones de su cabello asperjados por la blanca almohada. Yo me acerqué con cuidado y me acuclillé para besarle la sien.

—Siento haber llegado tarde—susurré.

—Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Pegué un hipido cuando su dulce voz llegó a mis oídos. Era extraño, estaba acostumbrado a oír voces asquerosas pero su voz era perfecta y sensual y pensé que tal vez podría ser real.

—¿Bella?

Los grandes ojos de mi esposa se abrieron ante mí y después de pocos segundos se hubo sentado en la cama al estilo indio. Su mirada se mostraba fría ante mí y me encogí por la fortaleza que ella podía llegar a tener sin saberlo.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu amante, Edward?

Mi ceño se frunció y pude parecer una de esas pequeñas caricaturas malhumoradas. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué? Bella, yo no estuve con una mujer—respondí absorto por su insinuación. ¿Tan monstruoso me veía ante sus ojos?

—¿Enserio? —Cruzó los brazos y se puso en pie y antes de lo que pensaba, me abofeteó. —Pues yo no te creo, ¡Maldito mentiroso! Me prometiste que dirías la verdad—sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y yo opté por retener sus pequeñas muñecas antes que de continuara con los pequeños golpes que daban sus puñitos.

—Te lo juro—murmuré atrayendo su cuerpo al mío—no me he acostado con nadie desde que estuve contigo. Desde la fiesta de ex alumnos—le besé la nariz pese a su reticencia y dejé que su cuerpo se amoldara al mío mientras sus lágrimas cesaban. Me dediqué a acunarla y besarle las mejillas porque estaba hastiado del drama en nuestras vidas.

Después de unos minutos, no sé cuantos, sentados en su cama y con mi espalda pegada al ventanal de su dormitorio, ella levantó su rostro y se limpió las últimas lágrimas con los pulgares.

—¿Me dirás, entonces, donde estuviste? —su voz sonó algo ronca y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas en aquellos profundos pozos. Ella era tan hermosa.

Aquí llegaba la parte que más odiaba. A parte de Eleazar, solo Tanya conocía mis visitas al psiquiatra y aún no sabía cómo abordar el tema con las personas.

—Yo….estuve con Eleazar. —Tomé un respiro—Mi psiquiatra.

Bella abrió sus grandes ojos y me miró sorprendida.

—Sí, cariño. Estoy loco después de todo.

Bella volvió a mis brazos y la junté a mi pecho con fuerza, me recosté en su cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que las pudiera controlar. Ella merecía saber toda la verdad y yo no estaba listo para contársela, necesitaba tiempo y tener la seguridad de que no se iría de mi lado si sabía en lo que me había convertido después de haberla dejado como un vil cobarde en aquel horrible internado.

—Te juro que estuve con él—susurré mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello—tratando de ser algo mejor para ti.

Mi esposa asintió y me besó una mejilla.

—¿Hace cuánto que vas al psiquiatra?

—Hace un año—respondí sin mirarla a los ojos, ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello—Eleazar es un buen hombre, y muy profesional.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos y le dejé un beso en el cuello antes de levantar mis ojos hacía los suyos. La luna brillaba en su esplendor y perfilaba su hermosa nariz, chata y delicada y aquellas largas pestañas que parecían enviar olas de amor a todos lados.

—Edward… ¿Por qué vas al psiquiatra?

Me atraganté ante esa pregunta. Era justamente la que no quería escuchar y supe desde un comienzo que ella jamás se daría por vencida si de pasado se trataba. Y en parte la comprendía, también yo quería saber de ella en estos largos ocho años que habían pasado.

—Escuchó voces—me aventuré a confesarle.

—Voces…. ¿De quién escuchas voces? —me sorprendí al notar que ella no se mofaba de lo que acababa de decirle. Lo había aceptado con naturalidad e incluso quería saber más.

—De personas….de mi pasado.

Bella asintió y aplastó sus labios contra los míos en un gesto tierno y que duró no más de un momento. Luego me abrazó y yo clavé mis dedos, cual garras afiladas, en la deliciosa carne de su espalda.

—No quieres decirme más—ella lo decretó y yo solo asentí. Le diría todo, estaba seguro, pero necesitaba tiempo. —Entonces quiero hablar yo.

Separé su cuerpo del mío por unos segundos, incluso extrañé aquella calidez pero me deje llevar por la hipnotizante voz con la que ella me hablaba.

—Edward, si alguna vez tu…..—pareció pensarlo un par de segundos y luego regresó a nuestra conversación—si alguna vez…no busques en la calle lo que está en casa—me besó la nariz y los párpados y luego bajó a mis labios—ahora estoy aquí, puedo ser tu esposa, tu mujer y sobretodo, tu amiga. Siempre voy a querer escucharte, siempre.

Yo asentí y le besé en los labios.

.

.

.

Esa mañana me desperté envuelto en unos pequeños brazos cálidos…y con un horrible dolor de espalda. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la cazadora de ayer y los vaqueros también, solo mis zapatos reposaban al pie de la cama de Bella.

Deslicé mis ojos hacia abajo y la encontré colgada de mi cuello y con una vieja camiseta de deportes y pantalones de algodón. Su aliento soplaba con delicadeza en dirección ascendente a sus mejillas y levantaba una que otra pestaña por la fuerza del aire, su nariz se sacudía de vez en cuando y descubrí pequeñas pecas alrededor de ella con una tonalidad marrón. Interesantemente, su labio superior era más delgado que el inferior, este en cambio era un grueso y sensual labio que esperaba por atención. Y de pronto no me importó el dolor de espalda, haber conversado toda la noche con ella, ni el hecho de que acababa de despertar. Yo solo la besé.

Mis manos huyeron a su cintura y apretaron su cuerpo contra el mío de golpe. Me coloqué sobre ella y empujé mis caderas sobre las de ella. En su boca, miles de reacciones luchaban por ofuscarme, el sabor impresionante de su lengua y cada batalla que libraba con la mía solo conseguían que quisiera besarla hasta que sufriera un ataque espasmódico de asma y tuviera que ir al hospital por obligación.

Sentí las manos de Bella esconderse tras el cuero de la chaqueta y sus pies se entrelazaron con los míos al instante. Bajé mi boca hacía la piel pálida de aquel cuello de cisne que me enloquecía desde los quince años y comencé a lamerlo sin contemplaciones, mi lengua se arremolinaba en cada centímetro distinto mientras ambos pechos luchaban unos contra otros.

—Edward—gimió Bella, tirando de un mechón de mi cabello para llamar mi atención.

Yo levanté los ojos hacía ella, sediento y jadeando por la presión de mi cadera contra la suya.

—¿Si? —mi voz de nuevo sonaba ronca, pero ya nada me avergonzaba, no si estaba con mi esposa.

—Humm….puedes…—mi erección golpeó su vientre bajo de forma involuntaria y ambos soltamos un jadeo. Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos ante mi forma de darle los buenos días y tiró de mis cabellos hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó en un susurro. Había diminutas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente y quise lamerlas una a una.

—Humm—comencé a besarla despacio, succioné su labio inferior poco a poco mientras sus uñas se encajaban en mis antebrazos, apenas y toqué aquel delicado labio inferior tan delgado y lo más rápido que pudo, mi lengua se adentró en su boca y batalló con la suya una y otra vez, luchando por permanecer allí siempre. Cuando me separé de ella, le esparcí besos mariposa por toda su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su níveo párpado—creo que quiero hacerte el amor.

Ella se rió. Un sonido mágico, sensual y divertido.

—¿Qué hay si te digo que no?

—Vamos a tener un problema—respondí burlón, empujando mi cadera con la suya. Ella soltó un jadeo y yo le lamí el cuello de golpe.

—Edward, hablo en serio—susurró hundiendo sus dedos en mi espalda—creo que ya discutimos esto…

—Discutimos el hecho de que no quieres tener hijos míos—me dolió recordarlo—pero no dijiste nada de volver a hacerte mía. Y realmente, Bella—levanté su camiseta de deportes y la saqué de su cabeza aunque ella encogió los hombros—me muero por tocarte.

—Técnicamente, ya me estás tocando—se burló, alejando la chaqueta de mi cuerpo. La ayudé porque me moría por sentir sus manitos cálidas y pequeñas contra mi espalda—soy yo la que no puede…tocarte por culpa de la horrible chaqueta.

—Adiós chaqueta—musité obnubilado. Sus pequeños, pero perfectos pechos estaban enmarcados con dos pequeñas copas negras y llanas, sin ningún encaje ni nada extra. El contraste con su piel era perfecto. —Cariño—tuve que aclararme la voz antes de hablar, mi _problema _crecía dentro de mis pantalones— ¿Por qué llevas sujetador? —regresé mis ojos hacía ella y noté que estaba sonrojada.

—Pensé que….—se rió y volvió a encajar sus pequeños dientes en el sensual labio inferior—ya sabes. Tu….volverías al ataque.

Me reí. Por supuesto que me reí. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella era inocente y tan caliente al mismo tiempo.

—Pues—acerqué mis labios hacia una diminuta gota de sudor que recorría su cuello en dirección a su escote, lamí la partícula poco a poco, recorriendo el camino que ella hubiese recorrido si no la hubiera absorbido. —Estás en lo correcto.

Bella jadeó y sus manos recorrieron toda mi espalda. Las yemas cálidas de sus dedos causaban cierto escozor dentro de mi cuerpo, inquietándome a que la tomara sobre todas las cosas. Sobre la cama, sobre la alfombra, en la pared….

—Quiero….— el estómago de Bella interrumpió mi declaración. Ella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en las almohadas, yo me levanté de su cuerpo y la atraje a mis labios con fuerza. Estaba frustrado, pero ella quería comer y eso era más importante que bajarme la calentura.

—Baja a desayunar—susurré después de besarle la sien—voy a darme una ducha primero.

—Edward—murmuró pensativa, luego de unos minutos me dio un beso en la mejilla—gracias.

Salí del dormitorio después de recoger mi chaqueta y no miré atrás, lo más posible era que regresara y me comiera a Bella. Ella seguía solo con sujetador en medio de su cama, con el cabello revuelto y las sábanas empuñadas en sus pequeñas manos.

.

.

.

Llevaba media hora en la ducha. Mi _problema_ había disminuido y las voces de Brigitt y mi madre apenas y habían aparecido en estas últimas horas con Bella. Pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la opinión de Eleazar cuando le hube contado de mi matrimonio. Él había abierto esos grandes y azules ojos que tenía y sus cejas se juntaron con fuerza.

Eleazar me dijo que había cometido un error casándome con Bella. Según su punto de vista, yo la había obligado, ella no había decidido y yo estaba tratando de utilizarla para llenar un vacío que solo yo podía curar o eliminar de mi memoria. Él dijo "_Bella no siempre estará ahí para esperar que un hombre la ame, y lamentablemente, Edward, pienso que tú no eres el indicado. La estás marcando de por vida. No la amas, pero la atas a ti y ella no puede amar a otro mientras no la dejes en libertad. Solo piénsalo, hijo. Solo eso."_

Me quedé sin argumentos ante sus ideas.

¿Qué pasaba si yo no conseguía amar a Bella?

¿Y si el amor de su vida esperaba lejos de mí, fuera de mi puerta?

¿Qué futuro le precedía a Bella, a mi pequeña muñeca frágil, si yo no la dejaba vivir para curarme a mí mismo? ¿Si la utilizaba para que me salvara de mi mismo?

Cerré los ojos por un instante y disfruté del chorro de agua golpeándome la espalda y el cuello. Pensar estaba terminando con mis neuronas más pronto de lo que alguna vez pensé. De nuevo aparecían esas voces que decían "_Aléjate_" y la contrapuesta que chillaba "_Ámala_" ¿Cuál de las dos tenía la razón? Yo….a veces no quería saber. Quería ser un sátiro, un maldito loco obsesivo para tenerla a mi lado sin que me importe. Y otras veces solo….quería llorar, abrazarla y decirle que se fuera y dejara que me hundiera en mi mierda, solo. Tal y como empecé todo.

Bufé y extendí la mano para tomar toalla, y entonces unos pequeños y delgados dedos se engarfiaron con los míos ejerciendo una débil presión. Saqué la cabeza de la puerta corrediza, impresionado por unos instantes y rogando porque no fuera el espectro de Brigitt. Luego quise gritar de la alegría como una niñita, porque Bella estaba allí, con su mano extendida hacia mí, solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short, viejo y azul.

Ella se mordió el labio, y aunque sus ojos se mostraban tristes, acercó su cuerpo al mío.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ni siquiera asentí, llevé su cuerpo contra el mío y luego lo apreté contra la pared donde el agua caliente caía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré mientras mis labios le recorrían los párpados y las mejillas con ansiedad.

—Yo quería….—sollozó un poco y detuve mis besos, la miré porque no quería que sufriera. Yo era un maldito monstruo y por cada paso que cada con ella, solo me convencía más de eso. —Edward, no puedo luchar contra tus demonios…no puedo…..

La abracé con fuerza y deje que mi nariz se hundiera en la húmeda piel de su cuello.

—Tampoco yo puedo—le confesé besándole en el hueco detrás de la oreja—estoy loco, Bella. Muy loco. Quiero salvarme, huir, llorar, luchar. A veces quiero dejarte ir….—ella sollozó y yo gruñí—y luego quiero mantenerte a mi lado para siempre….y si te quedas conmigo, yo…. Te lo agradecería por siempre. — Suspiré antes de levantar mi rostro al de ella y estampar mis labios con los suyos en un beso feroz y ardiente de unos cuantos segundos—Te lo estoy rogando, Bella. —Ella jadeó y noté cada gota de agua recorrer sus labios y cada milímetro de su perfil—Quédate conmigo, sálvame y ámame como lo haces, porque si te vas, creo que voy a explotar de dolor. Ahora mismo, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y estoy tomando conciencia de que solo he hecho cosas estúpidas contigo desde el día que te encontré en la fiesta de ex alumnos. Pero como te dije ese día, nada acabó. Esto aún no acabó y yo quiero que dure cuanto más puedas.

—No quiero….—lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero el agua de la ducha las limpiaban y me sentí sucio a su lado. Ella lloraba por mi estúpida causa, porque era un monstruo, un pendejo que no supo valorar lo que tuvo durante tanto tiempo.

—Perdóname—susurré mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Era sincera cada palabra que salía de mi boca y solo quería que ella lo sintiera—por todas las lágrimas que lloraste por mí. Por todas las veces que te hice mal y porque soy un imbécil que no supo valorarte. Perdón, porque te obligué a casarte conmigo, no dejé que tu hablaras. Perdón porque quiero que ahuyentes miedos que están dentro de mí, cuando ni yo mismo puedo con ellos. Perdón por utilizarte, por denigrar tu sitio en mi vida como mejor amiga. Perdóname, mi amor, por no amarte como mereces.

Ella encajó su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a llorar. Yo la sostuve y las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro sin que sintiera la necesidad de ahuyentarlas o limpiarlas. Todas las palabras de Eleazar parecían tener sentido ahora que miraba a los ojos de mi esposa.

Cuando Bella levantó su rostro hacía mí, me miró con ojos llorosos y el agua limpió cada lágrima mientras ella me miraba. Asintió de forma serena y quiso separarse de mi abrazo pero no la dejé. Empujé mi cuerpo al suyo y aplasté mis labios de forma dulce, como ella había hecho la noche anterior, solo un beso, un toque de labios. Yo ahora no quería nada más que ella no quisiera, y aunque me moría de ganas por chocar su cuerpo contra la baldosa de la pared y comenzar a besarla sin piedad….ella necesitaba tiempo, yo necesitaba tiempo. Ambos estábamos cansados de sufrir tanto.

Me abrazó cuando el beso terminó y aplasté el botón de finalizado para que el agua dejase de correr. La levanté en mis brazos y envolví su cuerpo en la toalla blanca que encontré, luego la deposité en la cama y cuando regresé a ella—con una toalla en mis caderas—, se había acurrucado en las almohadas de mi cama.

—Bella, necesito secarte—susurré levantándola— ¿Prefieres hacerlo tu sola?

—Está bien—murmuró con voz rasposa—ahora mismo, yo solo quiero que me abraces.

—Puedes enfermarte.

Ella bufó bajito, pero comenzó a secarse con la toalla que le había dado.

—No tengo que ponerme—susurró—tengo que ir a mi habitación para tomar ropa.

—¡No! —Chillé y atufado, tomé dos playeras viejas y pantalones de deporte del armario— ¿Ves? Aquí hay ropa para ambos.

Ella se rió y minutos después, estábamos puestos mi horrible ropa y acurrucados en mi cama.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le pregunté en un intento de armar conversación.

—Desayuné antes de venir aquí.

—Pues yo si quiero comer—me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, antes de salir le regresé la mirada— ¿Vienes?

Se lo pensó un poco.

—Está bien.

Caminamos en silencio y noté algo extraño. No había Sarah, Dekko ni Matilde por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde están todos? —pregunté para mí mismo.

—Les di el día libre—respondió ella, me sonrió como si fuera la chiquilla de quince años de nuevo y huyó a la cocina.

—¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí! —Vociferé corriendo hacia ella. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en mis labios al verla divertirse.

Entré a la cocina y escuché sus risitas disimuladas en algún rincón oculto, así que me limité a dejarla disfrutar pudiera. Me vi a mí mismo buscándola por todos lados, abriendo gabinetes llenos de ollas antiguas y polvorientas e incluso entre grandes estantes donde había colecciones de platos con relieve dorado. Al final, solo me quedó el cubículo de las escobas y los trapeadores y quise golpearme mentalmente, porque Bella era así, humilde, y jamás se escondería en algún sitio afanoso.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza y la vi con una sonrisa pletórica en los labios.

—¡Bu! —Chilló y algo blanco llenó mis ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y de lo ciego que estaba, me golpeé la canilla con algo fuerte y que me dolió como la mierda.

—¡Auch!

Las carcajadas de Bella se escuchaban por todo el sitio. Ella no dejaba de reírse y cuando abrí los ojos, un puñado más de lo que pude reconocer como harina, me golpeó de lleno hasta en la boca.

—¡Bella!

—¡Lo siento! —Se rió y comencé a avanzar, aún adolecido por mi pantorrilla y a ciegas. Me golpeé la rodilla con lo que parecía ser una silla, y cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ella estaba moviendo muebles solo para que cayera adolorido.

Gruñí y corrí tras ella y después de unos cuantos pasos la alcancé. Aventé su cuerpo contra una vieja alfombra del comedor y caí junto con ella.

—Eres una chiquilla traviesa—susurré mirándole la boca.

—Y tu eres un amargado—se rió de nuevo y me tiró harina a los ojos, puesto que comprendió las intenciones que tenía con sus labios—además de pervertido.

—Aja, si—le besé la mejilla despacio, ejerciendo cierta presión—pero disfrutas todo lo que te hago.

Ella se sonrojó y fue mi turno para reír.

—¿Lo ves? Te encanta esto—bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y comencé a lamerlo sin piedad, ella solo jadeaba y tironeaba de mi cabello para que le mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo hice, ella me lamió los labios y me quedé sin respiración.

—Y a ti te encanta hacérmelo—respondió levantando una pícara ceja.

—De hecho, cariño, me gusta hacerte muchas cosas—levanté ambas cejas y ella comenzó a carcajearse con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

Ahí, el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

Vi como sus párpados se fruncían y sus labios se retorcían mientras se agarraba el estómago de la pura risa. Sus dientes perlados relucían y la piel de su cuello se contraía por la risa. Las ondas salvajes de su cabello se sacudieron con aún más fuerza y para cuando terminó de reírse, una hermosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa—susurré después de besarle la nariz.

—Y tu eres tan hermoso—se burló antes de escapar de mis brazos y echar a correr hacia las escaleras.

Yo me reí, luego corrí tras ella, como había hecho toda mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento divertiloso y kinkyloso a:** yasmin-cullen, Zoe Hallow, Ludwika Cullen, Tere Cullen, wen liss, Mary28Cullen, Yumel22, Cullen Vigo, annimarie, tany cullen, indacea, CaroBereCullen.

**Niñas, gracias a las señorita guapas que dejaron review, favoritos, alerts, etc. Gracias también a las que leen, y me atrevo a pedirles un pequeño favor. ¿Me dejan un review como regalo de navidad?, ya verán como les regalo capítulos yop. Sé que se sorprenden de verme aquí U_U pero estoy en vacaciones, y tengo tiempo para hacer lo que me gusta. Gracias a CaroBereCullen, que me hizo de beta esta vez y gracias a las 490 personas que leyeron el capítulo y no dejaron review, por ustedes escribí este cap, para que se animen y dejen unas palabritas ¿Por favor?. Estoy en FB como MrsBlack Ubt y subo adelantos siempre. No olviden dejar sus palabras de aliento, descontento, etc ^^.**

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	18. El sol con un dedo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—17—

* * *

"_El sol con un dedo"_

«La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano.»

Frederick Nietzsche

* * *

Mentira—La ley.

* * *

No sé cuantas veces recorrí el salón tras Bella, pero después de una hora, más o menos, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé de golpe mientras sus rodillas se doblaban contra el espaldar de un viejo sofá.

Sus risas no cesaban, aún contra mis labios ella reía y provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo contra mis labios, me sacudía y seguía llenándola de besos. No sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de que esta pequeña ilusiónque existía entre los dos terminara sin que pudiéramos evitarlo de algunaforma.

La tomé de la mano guiándola a la alfombra donde—hace algunos momentos—había comprendido que me casé con la mujer más hermosa de todas las que había conocido, y sin siquiera saberlo. Luego, ambos nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas y le besé en la mejilla porque surgió en mí ese deseo irascible de tocarla cada vez que podía.

Bella soltó una risa diminuta en comparación a sus grandes carcajadas y luego clavó sus grandes ojos en mí. A pesar de que la tristeza seguía llenando sus ojos, había algunos puntos de luz, casi estrellas en el pozo profundo de su mirada.

—Edward, Humm….. ¿Ya no tienes hambre?

—Tengo muchas ganas de comerte—respondí levantando mis dos cejas. Ella rodó los ojos y aplastó su espalda contra mi pecho de forma exquisita.

—Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Podemos pedir pizza?

—Si—mi respuesta no se hizo esperar— ¿Igual que la última vez?

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y quise maldecirme, aunque realmente no supe el porqué de mis deseos personales.

—¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que comimos pizza?—ella preguntó y su voz parecía tan temerosa y adolorida.

—En tu casa—susurré mientras le besaba la cabeza. Sus cabellos olían a fresa y me pregunté si era por causa del _champú._—Me dijiste "_Pídela mitad americana, mitad especial del che. Y una ensalada Andro…_"

—Andrómeda—completó ella por mí, rodó en mis brazos hasta que mis manos sostuvieron su cintura y nuestras narices se rozaban. Amaba esa posición— ¿Realmente lo recuerdas?

Asentí.

—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Bella. No soy tan insensible como para olvidarme de las cosas que vivo y hago contigo. Ahora eres mi esposa….

Su mano derecha acunó mi mejilla y yo deslicé mi cabeza en la suave piel de su palma. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, porque por una vez en ocho años, comenzaba a sentirme tranquilo con una persona a mi lado. Sin frialdad ni resquicios de rencor o culpa. Éramos solo Bella y yo, ella me quería y yo quería estar con ella, aunque fuese la cosa más horrible que hiciera en mi vida.

—¿Estás seguro que elegiste a la persona correcta?—Preguntó y casi no pude percibir sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?—abrí mis ojos y la miré. Ella tenía la nariz fruncida y los ojos acuosos. Esos malditos ojos eran señal de que quería llorar y estaba harto de ser tan bastardo y de hacerla sufrir a ella y de paso a mi. ¿Por qué no podíamos disfrutar el momento alguna vez?

—Dijiste que tienes miedos que ni tú puedes vencer, pero quieres que yo lo haga por ti. ¿Estás seguro que puedo hacerlo?

Suspiré y me levanté, clavé mis ojos en la ventana por unos segundos antes de hablarle.

—Bella, yo no quiero hablar de esto. Me cansa seguir en la misma porquería tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no podemos tratar de disfrutar el hecho de estar juntos?

—No quiero engañarme a mí misma.

—Estamos hablando de mis demonios—murmuré regresando mis ojos a ella—créeme cuando te digo que a veces hablar de ello no lo soluciona.

—Pues yo he comprobado lo contrario, así que quiero que hablemos de ello. Necesito saber que te pasó.

—Yo no quiero decírtelo—pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos—no voy a decírtelo, Bella. No ahora.

—No puedo hacer nada, así. Quiero saber contra quienes lucho. Necesito saber si Brigitt es todo lo que te impide amar.

Mis manos se empuñaron inmediatamente y gruñí tan fuerte que pensé que el pecho me explotaría. Avancé hasta ella a cortos pasos y rocé mi nariz con la de ella, enfadado, brutalmente molesto por la intromisión de un maldito fantasma entre nosotros. El maldito nombre de Brigitt parecía explotar en la boca de Bella.

—No la nombres, nunca más—gruñí sosteniéndola de los hombros—no hables de mi pasado conmigo. No intentes, Bella, no trates de obtener información porque no soy una maldita máquina que habla cuando le das un código o una clave. No soy así y tienes que entenderlo.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga entonces?

—¡Es que no tienes que hacer nada! Maldita sea—refunfuñé. Me alejé de ella y mi cuerpo cayó sobre uno de los viejos sofás causando un esplendor de polvo reunido en el aire a nuestro alrededor. —Bella…. Solo….

—Quiero ayudar, por toda la mierda del mundo que quiero, pero tú no me dejas—se acuclilló a mi altura y noté sus ojos furibundos, hirviendo en rabia y clamando por venganza—Quiero ser tu esposa, en verdad estoy tratando. Pero tú no me dejas entrar. No rompes la maldita coraza que te protege y siento que a veces me dejas afuera de ella para que no pueda ver la oscuridad que hay allí dentro.

—Jamás te dejaría fuera—susurré tomando su barbilla entre mis manos—yo te necesito dentro.

—Pero si no me das luz, Edward. Mis ojos no ven ni una maldita cosa allí dentro.

—Solo quiero que me sigas queriendo…

—Y yo quiero que tú me quieras a mí, pero para lograrlo—suspiró y alejó su rostro del mío—necesito saber que pasa contigo.

—No te metas en dónde no debes, Bella.

Ella me miró, luego se rió de forma sardónica y mi pecho se rompió.

—_Pú-dre-te _Masen.

.

.

.

Me desperté y mis ojos se acoplaron a la oscuridad con facilidad.

Reconocí mi almohada y cada una de mis colchas al tacto, hundí la nariz en mi cojín favorito y comencé a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar la angustia dentro de mi pecho. Las manos me temblaron un poco y los pies se me enfriaron ante los recuerdos, pero supe que todo estaría bien, porque era más mi maldita culpa que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de nuestra pequeña _conversación_, Bella salió de la casa tomando las primeras llaves que encontró en el cajón del escritorio. Yo no tuve el valor de detenerla, le había dicho cosas que eran verdad, pero que la hirieron como el demonio y solo consiguieron hacerme sentir mucho más monstruo de lo que ya era. Había odiado su intromisión en el momento de felicidad que teníamos los dos. Éramos felices, íbamos a comer pizza y luego le haría el amor como tanto deseaba desde que llegamos ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a flote asuntos estúpidos que no hacían más que amargar nuestra felicidad?

Reconozco que cubrir el sol con un dedo no era cosa de valientes, parecía más un acto de cobardes, pero era mi forma de enfrentar al dolor de pasado. Solo quería pasar tiempo con Bella, besarla, sentirla como mía, hacerla mía, y que conociera cada sitio hermoso y cursi del planeta tomando mi mano. Era mi hermosa esposa—ahora lo sabía— y si la dejaba ir de nuevo sería el pendejo más grande del planeta.

Después de llamar a Eleazar, literalmente desesperado, él solo había dicho, "_Tienes que darle su espacio, si la buscas ahora conseguirás más que una pequeña escaramuza de recién casados._" Yo quise decirle que no era una simple _escaramuza_, era ella huyendo de mí. Era Bella escondiendo sus lágrimas y sus temores de mí y de lo impotente que me sentía ante eso. No era una pelea insignificante, no. Era ese maldito miedo a perderla y los recuerdos de Brigitt y mis padres agobiando mi cabeza.

Me duché en dos minutos, tomé unos vaqueros viejos, una playera y la chaqueta que aún olía a ella y salí, dispuesto a hacerla regresar a mí, a su sitio en el planeta. Pero cuando abrí la puerta de entrada, encontré a Bella empapada y a punto de golpear la manivela de aviso.

Sus labios temblaban, los sollozos sacudían su pecho y el agua de lluvia caía sobre su cabeza sin piedad alguna. Seguía vestida con mi ropa y al ver sus ojos descubrí que los tenía hinchados. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estuvo llorando y por mi causa. Gruñí antes de tomarla entre mis brazos, los suyos se amoldaron alrededor de mi cuello y después de abrazarla y besarle una húmeda mejilla, ascendí las escaleras con ella colgando de mi cuello hasta que llegué a mi habitación. La cama aún estaba cálida porque había dormido al menos una hora después de dar vueltas como loco.

—Edward, lo siento…yo—ella tartamudeó porque sus dientes chocaban unos con otros, el frío no la dejaba en paz así que recogí los mechones de cabello que habían salido de su pequeña y baja coleta, y luego la llevé hacia la ducha. Aplasté el botón y el agua caliente se condensó en la pared de baldosas y la puerta corrediza del cubículo.

No pude dejar de abrazarla, pero le lavé el cabello con mi estúpido _champú_ que olía a alguna planta extraña y fui alejando de su cuerpo la playera de deportes y luego los pantalones. Ella quedó desnuda frente a mí, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse por el agua caliente y pude sonreír cuando los temblores se fueron de su cuerpo. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de colorearse con una horrible tonalidad azul, no me hubiera importado besarla, pero gracias al calor, ahora tenía el delicioso color rosa que amaba probar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió y luego regresó sus brazos a mi cuello. Su pecho colisionó con el mío pero me mantuve quieto, aunque tenso.

—No me gusta enfadarme contigo—susurró contra mi oído.

—Tampoco a mí—le pase los brazos por la cintura y la ropa comenzó a pesarme por causa del agua—y sé que tienes razón, porque no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. Pero….estar contigo solo me provoca besarte, reírme, pasarla bien. Tú me haces querer ser feliz, y hablar del pasado no…

—Tenemos que hablar del pasado en algún momento—su voz ronca sacudió mi cuerpo—es parte de lo que eres.

—Pero no ahora, no cuando estaba consiguiendo que rieras a mi lado.

—Edward, enserio quiero saber—hizo una pausa y me besó el cuello. Apenas respiré y aplasté su cuerpo contra la pared norte del cubículo—pero voy a esperar a que seas tú quién quiera decirme las cosas, sin presiones y sin que yo te lo pida.

—Gracias—levanté su rostro con una mano y le delineé la frente, los párpados, la nariz y cada uno de sus labios—significa mucho para mí que puedas esperar un poco. —Suspiré—es solo que… comprendo tantas cosas cuando hablo contigo. Me vuelves loco cuando te vas y no me dices a dónde. No vuelvas a hacerlo, Bella—le supliqué—no te vayas a llorar a otro lado. Si no me quieres ver, solo échame de casa, dime que me vaya en vez de que tú tu lo hagas y ten por seguro que lo haré.

Ella asintió y comenzó a besarme despacio. Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con pequeños toques y sus avariciosas manos comenzaron a recorrerme los costados. Fue como si tratara de seducirme y la sola idea me causó risa.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Preguntó contra mi boca. Sus manos luchaban por alejar la camisa de mi cuerpo.

—¿Quieres algo?—le susurré dejando atrás el beso. La observé y noté que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y tenía la boca perfecta y jadeante.

Ella asintió.

—Creo que tienes mucha ropa. Solo mírame a mí, estoy desnuda frente a esos horribles vaqueros costosos.

Nos reímos de forma sincronizada y la besé, hambriento y desquiciado mientras mis propias manos luchaban por desgarrar la tela de la playera.

—Bella…

— ¿Hum?—Ella deslizó su boca hacia mi cuello y una de sus manos deslizó hacia abajo la bragueta de mi pantalón. Me sentí en el cielo cuando ella alejó las bastas de mi pantalón con esos delgados y blancos dedos. Su toque causaba choques eléctricos en mí y comencé a gemir como un pequeño adolescente desquiciado mientras sus uñas arañaban parte de la piel que la tela iba dejando al descubierto.

Me separé de ella gruñendo, luego desgarré la playera, lanzándola contra alguna de las paredes. Ella se juntó a mi pecho y uní mi cadera a la suya, deje de besarla para lanzarme a sus pechos, tan suaves y perfectos que encajaban en la palma de mis manos. Le besé uno y hundí mis dedos en el otro de forma delicada, recordé que la última vez que había hecho esto con ella, hubo un detalle que le gustó más que cualquier otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me engullí uno de sus pechos y ella comenzó a gemir.

Yo amaba escucharla.

—¡Edward!—Jadeó tirando de mi cabello.

Cuando empujé mis caderas contra la suya, rogando por algo de fricción, noté que aún llevaba puesto los malditos bóxers y quise llorar de la tristeza.

—Bella, quítame los bóxers—le gruñí antes de volver a tomarla en mi boca.

—No…puedo—gimió—no me dejas pensar.

—¡Solo hazlo!

Estaba a punto de rogarle que lo hiciera, pero sentí el cosquilleo de sus diminutos dedos alrededor del elástico de mi ropa interior y luego los deslizó con uno que otro tropezón. En cuánto uní mi cadera a la suya, ella gimió alto y le agradecí el hecho de que les hubiera dado el día libre a los chicos. No me gustaba la perspectiva de que alguien escuchara los sonidos que hacía mi mujer.

—¡Ah! Edward…por favor—murmuró contra mi oído. Sus manos jalaban mechones de mi cabello mientras había cambiado de pecho, sin que mis dedos abandonaran el anterior— ¡Quiero que me beses!

Levanté el rostro y le besé como pude. Mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior por un momento antes de que mi lengua comenzara a batallar con la suya en algo que parecía una danza más que una lucha. Yo solo quería comérmela de cualquier forma.

Una de sus manos se aferró a mi cuello y aplastó mi rostro contra el suyo. La otra mano, sorpresivamente, viajó al centro de mis nalgas y luego empujó su cadera con la mía una vez más.

—Quiero….ahora—susurró contra mis labios. De los míos escapó una risa histérica y la aplasté más contra la pared si es que aún se podía, le abrí las piernas con una mano y luego introduje un dedo dentro de ella para saber si estaba lista. Casi chilló de la emoción, porque estaba tan húmeda y perfecta para mí que podía engullirme sin problemas.

—Te quiero, Bella—jadeé. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y movía su cadera desesperada mientras mi dedo la embestía—gracias por estar aquí, conmigo.

Ella asintió y dejó salir un gemido.

—Mírame—le pedí levantando su rostro con mi mano libre. Ella no obedeció, así que detuve mi dedo y ella regresó sus furiosos ojos conmigo.

—No….pares—exigió empujando su pelvis a mi mano. Mi muñeca empujó de vuelta y ella gimió, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y la cascada de su cabello recubrió a varias baldosas.

Verla así fue todo un espectáculo.

Su boca entreabierta exhalaba pequeñas cantidades de aire y sus pechos rebotaban al ritmo que su cuerpo trataba de nivelarse a las embestidas de mi dedo. Las largas pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos estaban más grandes que nunca y su pequeña nariz se fruncía cada cierto tiempo, dejando que las pecas se vieran con naturalidad.

—Mírame—le ordené de nuevo y sus ojos se entreabrieron en mi dirección.

—No te vayas—mi mano se alejó de ella y entré de golpe. Bella jadeó y comencé a moverme con fuerza. Una y otra vez, adentro, fuera—nunca más.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello y después de un par de embestidas, ella gimiendo y yo gruñendo, explotamos.

.

.

.

Bella no pudo terminar la ducha, de hecho, ni siquiera yo.

Después de que el agua nos limpiara un poco, la vestí con mi ropa de dormir y la metí entre las cobijas. Ella estaba exhausta y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se durmió. Me enfundé en unos pantalones de algodón y la abracé bajo las cobijas y me vi tentado a rezar. Estaba agradecido por tenerla en mi vida hasta límites insospechados. No la quería perder ahora que las cosas entre los dos parecían mejorar.

Cerré los ojos y le besé en el cuello, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Desperté temprano esa mañana y la encontré mirándome y jugando con los mechones de mi cabello.

—Buenos días—susurró besándome en la quijada— ¿Cómo dormiste pequeño saltamontes?

—Bastante bien—respondí con una risa—ayer mi mujer me atacó mientras nos duchábamos. Me sentía exhausto.

Ella se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

—Creo que has perdido la práctica—se burló.

Le acaricié el cabello y luego levanté su rostro.

—Bella, hoy tengo que ir a trabajar y tú deberías ir a la escuela. Es importante que asegures la inscripción y tomes nota de los horarios.

—Lo sé, pero casi no conozco la ciudad y no sé dónde es la maldita Universidad.—Ella hizo un puchero y se lo besé porque quise.

—Dekko te puede llevar, y si tienes ganas de comprar algo, él te hará caso…. A menos que les hayas dado el mes libre—murmuré mirándole fijamente— ¿Hasta cuándo tienen vacaciones los chicos?

Bella se carcajeó.

—Solo ayer. Hoy supongo que deben estar aquí, dando vueltas y vueltas como desesperados. ¿Sabes, Edward? Tus empleados tienen algún síndrome, porque no pueden estar sin tratar de limpiar, arreglar, lavar o servir algo.

Solo asentí. Yo no le diría que Edward I era un adicto al orden y la limpieza.

—Voy a cambiarme y saldré para la oficina—suspiré cuando la vi salir de la habitación. Ya parecía una niñita—Bella, voy a comprarte un celular. Necesito saber dónde estás.

—Yo tengo uno.

—Lo sé, y tengo el maldito número. Pero quiero darte un nuevo.

—Pues no—respondió antes de sacarme la lengua—no quiero que gastes dinero en algo que es innecesario. Ya luego veremos.

Refunfuñé y me duché.

El horrible traje Armani que Alice me enviaba cada semana de la tintorería esperaba por mí en el armario, me lo coloqué con una camisa blanca debajo y simplemente sonreí al verme en el espejo. De nuevo, parecía yo.

Cuando baje a desayunar, la encontré sentada un puesto a mi lado. Me sonrió y tomamos jugo de tomate—yo ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba esa fruta—y tostadas de mantequilla. La besé antes de salir, acerqué su cuerpo al mío con rudeza y le clavé los dedos en la cintura antes de tomar sus labios profundamente, tal y como me gustaba.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miró y luego soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Puedo saber porque te ríes?

—Solo mira como estamos vestidos.

Yo sabía que llevaba puesto, pero no ella. Apenas y le presté atención a la perfecta blusa escotada y azul que mostraba su piel en el desayuno. Ahora que la veía bien, tenía unos vaqueros viejos y pegados al cuerpo y calzaba esos zapatos rojos y deportivos que tanto le gustaban. _Converse_, creo que se llaman.

—Te ves bien—alagó planchando las aletas del traje con sus pequeñas manitos.

—Yo odio tus zapatos—me sinceré, le besé la sien antes de salir—pero me encanta la blusa.

Salí de casa dejando la puerta abierta y escuché su pequeño alarido:

—¡Me la puse por ti!

Ambos reímos.

Conduje hasta la oficina y pase bastantes horas tratando de ponerme al día con todos los asuntos que había dejado atrás por causa de mis días en Detroit. Llegó las dos de la tarde y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, mi secretaría salió despavorida cuando le dije que podía comer algo y bebí varias tazas de café.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella?

Sacudí la cabeza y mi teléfono vibró sobre la mesa.

_Casa—llamando._

—¿Hola?

—_¿Edward?_

—Bella—murmuré sonriendo— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Quería saber si…..quiero comprar algunos litros de pintura para mi habitación y también la tuya. ¿Puedo cambiar el color de las paredes?_

—Te había dicho que si cuando llegamos a casa.

—_Solo quería asegurarme_—casi pude escuchar el puchero en sus labios.

—Humm, pasa por la oficina. Dile a Dekko que quiero que vengas.

—_¿Para qué voy?_

—Para darte dinero. ¿Con qué pensabas comprar la pintura?

—_Sobre eso…yo….._

Y supe lo que pensaba.

—No vas a gastar tus ahorros, pequeña altruista, gastarás el dinero de tu maldito esposo y punto.

—_Humm…._

—Voy a estar esperándote.

Cerré la llamada antes de darle oportunidad siquiera de quejarse o refunfuñar y rodeé la máquina de café sonriendo hasta llegar a mi oficina. Cuando abrí la puerta, realmente me llevé una sorpresa.

—Hola, Edward.

Tragué en seco.

Su largo cabello rubio hacia juego con ese horrible y corto vestido azul eléctrico que opacaba a su piel. El bronceado falso, la nariz retocada y los labios hinchados y llenos de _Botox_ me saludaron cuando cerré la puerta tras mi entrada. Sus largos dedos se extendieron ante mí.

—Te extrañé mucho.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres?

—Humm—ella se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a mí y comenzar a restregarse de forma elegante, escondiendo el gesto en un abrazo desquiciado— vine a darte la bienvenida.

—Yo no te llamé—me alejé de ella y dejé el vaso de café en mi escritorio—hablé con tu hermano, él dijo que estaban de viaje durante algunos días como parte de sus vacaciones después de que me reemplazaron.

—Me regresé en cuánto pude, ya sabes. Ahora que estás…. ¿Solo?—se rió y rodeó mi escritorio hasta terminar sentada sobre él. Abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación antes de cruzarlas de forma lenta.

—De hecho, vine con mi esposa.

Y me sentí menos loco después de decirlo.

—¿La chiquilla que no quiere ser mamá?—Su carcajada inundó el ambiente mientras sus manos rebuscaban entre papeles importantes que reposaban en mi escritorio—deberías conocerte mejor, Edward. Ella….no va a poder contigo, con todo lo que conllevas.

—Ese es mi problema.

—También es mío—negó sacudiendo su dedo índice ante mis ojos—yo apoyo a mis amigos.

Bufé frustrado.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Y yo quiero quedarme.

Ella caminó hacia mí y clavó sus largas uñas en mis antebrazos.

—Tienes que entender que ella no te comprende. Ella es pura, tranquila, una maldita mediocre que no conoce el verdadero mundo. Tu tal "Isabella"—dibujó las comillas con sus dedos—no podrá contra el mundo que tu manejas. En los negocios no entra la honestidad ni la verdad. Lo fundamental en ellos es el arte de luchar, de obtener lo que quieres sin que te importe lo demás. Tu sabes eso, Edward.—Me tocó la boca con los dedos y se acomodó en el único sillón de mi oficina—y sabes que ella no va a sobrevivir porque es débil. Una niña, una bebé. Ella va a perderte, Edward y se perderá a sí misma en el camino.

Gruñí y la levanté del brazo, dispuesto a sacarla de allí. El hecho de escucharla me enloquecía.

—Yo soy diferente—su voz llenó mi rostro como pólvora—aguantaré todas y cada una de las situaciones, tus demonios los venceré por ti y me quedaré a tu lado aunque tenga que volverme loca yo primero para poder manejarte. Cuando estuvimos juntos, Edward, yo supe escucharte. No pedí nada a cambio y jamás te presioné. Solo estaba ahí, dispuesta a complacerte, a proporcionarte el mejor de los placeres para que olvidaras ese pasado. Yo supe…

—¡Tú sabes nada!—Rugí aventándola a la puerta.

Ella se rió.

—Sé más que la chiquilla, y puedo asegurarte que se va a cansar de que no la puedas amar. Ella se irá, Edward y tú vas a quedarte solo, como siempre. Y yo solo quiero evitarlo, porque siempre me vas a tener a tu lado. Piénsalo.

—¡Lárgate Tanya!

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y la saqué fuera de mi oficina con un empujón, mi secretaria hipó y se la llevó aunque sus grandes ojos azules seguían en mí.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de calmarme, ya que mi teléfono vibró y supe que Bella estaba abajo, esperando por mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento muchoso, queridito y chicharroso a:** indecea, Yumel22, CaroBereCullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, , Mary28Cullen, Ludwika Cullen, Zoe Hallow, wen liss, yasmin-cullen.

** Si, otra vez soy yo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y sobre todo por leer. Wen liss ha sugerido el nombre de "monstruo de cullen" para nuestro loquito ¿Qué dicen? Gracias a Rommita Cullen que esta vez me hizo de beta y a las chicas del FB. Estoy ahí como MrsBlackUbT y etiquetó fotos de adelanto siempre que puedo. A los hermosos lectores fantasma, ¿Me dejan un review por navidad? No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, críticas, pensamientos, etc.**

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	19. Agridulce

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—18—

* * *

"_Agridulce"_

«Un torturador no se remide suicidándose, pero algo es algo»

Mario Benedetti

* * *

Bittersweet Simphony—The Verve.

* * *

No supe de qué forma logré descender las escaleras, pero lo hice.

Cuando desperté de mi ensoñación maldita, me encontré a mi mismo abrazando a Bella por la cintura mientras su pequeña boquita no dejaba de parlotear acerca de colores vivos y cosas para las paredes, como ganchos o pliegos que empapelaran los baños.

Le sonreí como pude y asentí muchas veces mientras ella escogía tonalidades de pintura y pedía litros y litros de ella. Parecía tan delicada. Sus pequeñas manos se movían de un lado al otro en la tienda, tomando muestras de pintura, chapas para las puertas de color blanco. Y cuando sus ojos regresaban a mí, esa porción de esperanza estaba allí, tras miles de sueños destruidos y viejos rezagos de grandes lágrimas. Ella tenía esperanza en esto. En la relación que teníamos. Lo supe cuando sus ojos me sonrieron frente a litros de pintura y solo atiné a besarle la sien y decirle que la quería.

Aún no me sentía en la capacidad para prometerle nada de lo que no estuviera seguro. Casi como al principio de esta locura, cuando tenía dieciocho años y la besé como un maniático en ese oscuro corredor del internado, le dije las cosas más estúpidas que jamás habían salido de mi boca y luego de sentirla mía por primera vez, salí de allí sin importarme sus gritos y la pelea interna que se libraba dentro de mí.

Yo solo huí porque no tenía noción de lo que estaba perdiendo. No supe, en aquellos momentos, que Bella podía llenar mi mundo y enseñarme las cosas más preciosas y perfectas del mundo tan solo con el mejor regalo de todos, su sonrisa.

Si me hubiera quedado a su lado, nada hubiera pasado.

No habría Brigitt, ni mis padres, ni nada. Yo no estaría tan loco como creo que lo estoy, y supongo que ahora estaría casado con ella, pero seríamos felices por completo, no habría sombras ni oscuridad y puede que incluso tuviéramos un pequeño muchachito corriendo por los pasillos de la casa de los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle estarían orgullosos de su hijo mayor, y Bree y Evan cuidarían de su sobrino cada noche de viernes, mientras yo le hacía el amor a mi esposa.

Mientras más pasaba tiempo junto a ella, más me arrepentía de todas las cosas que pude haber conseguido a su lado.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Humm? —regresé mis ojos hacia los suyos, y cuando vi la molestia en ellos comprendí que había estado hablándome.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Seguía molesta, incluso cruzó sus brazos, pero parecía tratar de comprender mi comportamiento— ¿Qué es más importante que escucharme?

—Nada es más importante que tu—en cuánto las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta que era verdad. —Y aunque suene estúpido, estaba pensando en ti.

Bella se rió.

—Te creo….tanto como soy un _cowboy_.

Bufé y la acerqué a mí. Mis brazos se enrollaron alrededor de ella aunque parecía resistirse a mi toque.

—Estaba pensando en mi última noche en el internado, cuando saliste a bailar con el estúpido rumano.

Sí. Me acordaba de eso a la perfección.

Ella, con sus estrechos vaqueros, oliendo a alcohol y besándose con el estúpido rubio delante de mis narices, sensual, dulce y perfectamente pequeña. Con solo quince años, Bella era la primera y única niñita que encendía las hormonas a mil dentro de mi cuerpo. Y a pesar de los años, no parecía haber cambiado mucho de ese efecto suyo dentro de mis pantalones.

—No quiero hablar de eso—susurró y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello—por favor, no pienses en el internado. —

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Dices que tenemos que hablar de mi pasado. Pues bien, el internado es parte de mi pasado.

—No eras tan oscuro en el internado—confesó mientras sus dedos surcaban mi mejilla derecha—estabas loco, incluso pendejo y…—suspiró—me hacías llorar mucho. Pero no eras oscuro. Inmaduro, superficial, eras tantas cosas, Edward. Pero nunca lleno de secretos. Yo te conocí. Todos esos años juntos, aprendí de ti mucho más que de mí. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que toda esta lata de la rubia en tu celular, y los recuerdos que te enloquecen, las voces—tragó en seco—es después de mí, después de nosotros en el internado. Sabría reconocer si el demonio estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo.

No tuve nada que decirle antes de eso, cualquier excusa barata que hubiese querido utilizar ofendería su sentido de inteligencia y lo lista que era ante situaciones asquerosamente reales.

—Supongo que tengo una esposa inteligente—susurré besándole la frente.

Ella me sonrió, sus dientes brillaron opacando la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Alégrate por eso, Masen. Evité que te casaras con la rubia hueca y con grandes pechos.

Una tintineante carcajada salió de sus labios y corrió hacia la zona de cortinas de baño. Iba a decirle que teníamos puertas corredizas en cada ducha, pero no lo hice, me di cuenta entonces, que también ella tenía miedos. La incertidumbre de decirme las cosas la cara y no conocer su reacción la dejaban fuera de combate cuando hablaba conmigo.

Corrí tras ella y la encontré mirando pequeñas esponjas de baño en forma de animales.

— ¿Qué buscas? —la abracé por la espalda y dejé un beso en su cuello. Olía a fresas y a bosque. Ella era salvaje, lo sabía desde pequeños.

—Me….divierte ver estos animalitos—respondió tomando un león amarillo entre sus manos—valen más que esponjas normales, y sé que tenemos una en cada ducha. Solo me llamaron la atención. —Se encogió de hombros y la vi avanzar con el carrito entre las manos. Dekko recogía los litros de pintura en una sección especializada.

Bella salió de mis brazos y me quedé mirando las esponjas. Había una oveja escondida detrás de todas ellas, y me ganó el impulso por tomarla y compararla con el león. Parecían muy distintas, casi tanto como Bella y yo en cuánto a nuestro estilo de vida y la forma en que tomábamos las cosas que acontecían en nuestro día a día. Tomé ambas esponjas—extrañas, por cierto—y corrí hacia ella, después las dejé caer en el carrito.

— ¿Qué más nos falta? —Pregunté quitándole el carrito.

Me miró antes de reírse.

—Edward, no te ofendas, pero ¿Por qué viniste conmigo a la tienda?

—Eres mi esposa—respondí como si fuera obvio—solo quería estar contigo. ¿Tan raro te parece?

—No es extraño para mí—musitó deteniendo nuestro paso—sino para todas las personas que nos miran. Apuesto a que piensan que soy tu amante o algo así.

—No tenemos tanta diferencia de edad—refunfuñé.

Eran solo tres malditos años.

—Es…por la forma en que nos vemos. —Suspiró—hace poco, escuché que una señora cuchicheaba con la dependiente de la pintura. Decía "_Mira esa muchachita, vestida como si fuera a la escuela ¿Qué hace ella con un hombre hecho y derecho, que hasta viste de traje?_" —Negó con la cabeza y luego me miró, sonriendo aunque yo fruncía el ceño—No es que me importe, pero….me siento….extraña a tu lado. Parece como si, tu cuerpo estuviera hecho para el mío—se sonrojó y yo la abracé, porque también había sentido eso la noche de ayer mientras la hacía mía— Cuando tú me tocas, yo…. Siento como si solo tú tuvieras ese derecho, como si fuera perfecta solamente a tu lado. Yo…—comenzó a tartamudear y me dio hastío ver a las personas a nuestro alrededor, escuchando como ella me decía como se sentía.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé a uno de los corredores donde no había gente, estaba lleno de lámparas viejas y los cables de una instalación eléctrica estaban circuiticos. Supe que estaba fuera de atención porque no había servicio eléctrico. La empujé a un rincón oscuro y estreché mi cuerpo al suyo sin dejar de pensar en el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ella susurró tan bajo que pude no haber escuchado su voz. Pero comprendí el mensaje, porque prácticamente no dejaba de mirarle los labios, atolondrado y hambriento por un beso.

— ¿Por qué te sientes extraña a mi lado? —mi voz salió más ronca de lo usual, como cuando la tomaba y me sentía más poderoso y fuerte que nunca.

—Encajamos, Edward—murmuró mientras mis manos ajustaban su cintura a mi abdomen—tan simple como eso. Y me asusta pensar que cuando todo esto termine, tú puedes comprender que si no me amaste en quince años de conocernos, no vas a comenzar a amarme ahora. Puede que haya pasado el tiempo, pero sigo siendo la misma Bella, la misma niña que fue tu mejor amiga y te dejó marchar, y que hecha mujer, te recibió a pesar de todo. Solo hay una Bella, Edward. Y si la gente nota que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, a simple vista, no comprendo que puedes ver tu en mí para mantenerme a tu lado.

Ella suspiró, supe que se aguantaba las ganas de sollozar para no armar un caos en medio de la tienda. Le besé la sien y tomé aire para hablar, no quería decirle mentiras, iba a ser sincero a pesar de todo.

—Puede que no me haya enamorado de la niña que fue mi mejor amiga—susurré y casi pude escuchar como ella se rompía—pero estoy loco por la mujer que ahora es mi esposa. — Le levanté el rostro con una de mis manos mientras la otra acercaba su cuerpo a mí, aunque mi torso se contraponía enviando ambos cuerpos contra la pared. —Y te diré algo, Bells. No me importa si la gente piensa que no podemos estar juntos, porque yo estoy seguro de lo contrario. Nuestras últimas noches juntas han estado tan llenas de desvaríos emocionales y lágrimas, pero he aprendido más de ti que de mí. Sé que te quiero, que me encanta hacerte el amor y que paso más tiempo pensando en que haces o que pude haber hecho mal, que en las finanzas de la empresa. El Edward de hace un mes atrás no podría hacer eso, ese Edward solo querría meterse en los pantalones de alguna secretaria por una noche y regresar a su oscura y fría casa para dormir solo y sentirse así, más loco y enfermo que el día anterior.

—No digas eso—exigió con ojos acuosos—no estás enfermo…

—A estas alturas, mi amor, yo creo que sí. —Y me dolió aceptarlo frente a Bella, aunque supe que no decía más que mi propia verdad. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo y la sostuve contra mi pecho, mientras sus pequeñas manos se sujetaban de las solapas con fuerza—Pero soy diferente por ti, y solo estamos juntos desde hace algunas semanas. Es que, el hecho de verte cada día sonreírme, y luchar por mí, me hace querer vencer todo para tenerte siempre. No dudes que quiero esto, Bella. Y no me importa cuán distintos nos veamos, porque sé que por dentro, tu y yo somos un mismo corazón—me reí de las cursilerías que salieron de mi boca de inmediato—aunque mi parte masculina se esté perdiendo cada vez que hablo contigo.

La risa de Bella vibró contra mi pecho y respondí imitando el gesto. Descendí mi cabeza buscando sus labios y cuando los encontré, ambas bocas comenzaron a luchar como si no hubiera fin. Las lenguas rozaban unas con otras y mis manos no podían quedarse quietas en su cintura, así que comenzaron a adentrarse en la pequeña blusa _lycra_ que llevaba. Y luego una parte de mí regresó mi cerebro a la realidad.

Estábamos en una tienda, con cámaras de seguridad a nuestro alrededor y lo único que quería hacer era llevarla a casa para meter a Bella entre las sábanas de mi cama. Yo _no_ podía hacerle eso, no iba a tomarla allí, con miles de ojos curiosos a nuestro alrededor. No podía…..aunque ella ataba sus piernas a mi cintura buscando fricción y mi _problema_ se despertaba por ella. No podía…Si. Definitivamente no podía.

—Humm—carraspeé alejándola de mí—Be…lla…—

Ella gimió y quiso besarme de nuevo. Casi cedí a la tentación, pero me detuve porque…. ¿Por qué demonios? ….Si. Si. No podía.

—Mi parte femenina te extraña, Edward—susurró contra mi oído. Sus manos se ataron alrededor de mi cuello para forzar un nuevo beso. ¡Y qué beso!

Una risa sacudió mi pecho.

—Mi amor, perversa—respondí deslizando sus piernas hasta que tocaran el suelo—Eres tremenda.

—Es tu maldita culpa—me besó en la mejilla cuando sus pies lograron asentarse—me tienes olvidada. —Sus labios se cerraron en un pequeño puchero que besé lo más rápido que pude.

—Estás mintiendo, y lo sabes—besé una de sus mejillas mientras trataba de alisarle la blusa con las manos—apenas y la noche anterior…. —

—Cuando estamos juntos—murmuró sonriéndome sonrojada—me siento conectada contigo. Como si supiera cómo te sientes y a que le temes. Me gustaría sentirme así contigo, siempre.

No supe que decirle a eso. Tomé su mano y salimos de ahí, tenía una cuenta pendiente por cancelar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la tarde apenas comenzaba a caer y pequeños rayos de la luz crepuscular atinaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas del salón. Bella había parloteado acerca de los colores durante todo el camino, y yo había asentido sin saber qué hacer más que besarle la boca tantas veces como pude, mi problema no había disminuido y una frustración creciente amenazaba con explotar en el centro de mi cuerpo. Bella tenía la culpa, pero no se lo diría de ninguna forma, aunque la lujuria se mostrara en sus ojos de forma clara y desesperante.

— ¿Qué hay de la escuela? —Pregunté cuando llegamos a su habitación. Los litros de pintura estaban en la cocina y las pequeñas esponjitas en una bolsa sobre su cama, incluso había comprado lámparas de piso modernas para los salones, ya que encender la luz en el comedor o el recibidor era realmente complicado. Un gran _switch_ esperaba en lo alto de las paredes frontales para que la corriente eléctrica llegase al techo y a las grandes y antiguas bombillas.

—Completaron mi ficha de inscripción y posiblemente el lunes comience clases. —Se encogió de hombros—he tomado asignaturascomo Filosofía y Matemática Financiera para completar el horario, y aparte de ello solamente tengo mis clases simples. Gastronomía molecular I, Panadería II y otras tantas.

Ella se desplomó sobre el cómodo edredón de su cama y me sentí atraído al hecho de tocarle el cabello. Parecía un loco enfermo, y antes de que pudiera detenerme, ya estaba de cuclillas frente a sus ojos.

—Me encantaría verte cocinando un día—susurré mientras mis dedos se enrollaban en delgadas hebras color chocolate.

—En el hotel de Detroit…—

—Quiero una cena especial, llena de velas y todas esas cursilerías que a las mujeres les gustan. —Mi dedo pulgar le acarició las cejas y deposité un beso en su frente— ¿Te gusta la idea?

—No me gustan las velas, y no quiero pétalos de flores regados por la cama. No necesitas seducirme con eso, Ed—ella se rió y algo se incendió en mi pecho, porque hace más de diez años que nadie usaba "Ed" refiriéndose a mí y oír su voz con tanto aprecio como el que un diminutivo exigía resultaba magnífico—somos mejores que eso, al menos en el sexo.

Solté una carcajada porque jamás la había escuchado decir esa palabra con tanta diversión.

— ¿Así? ¿Y según tu, que técnicas utilizo para seducirte?

Esto sería interesante.

—Tú sabes—su risita resonó por la habitación—solo comemos pizza y me besas, o peleamos y te grito púdrete, y luego estamos en el baño, uno contra otro—los recuerdos me asaltaron y comencé a sentirme incómodo por la intromisión de ese tipo de pensamientos—o me tocas… Cuando tu piel hace contacto con la mía, dejo de respirar, Edward. Deberías saber eso—su voz, antes sombría, se transformó en una broma mientras se levantaba de a cama—eres mi esposo.

—Soy más que eso—me mofé, la atrapé de la cintura y choqué ambos cuerpos contra su cama—soy lo que tu parte femenina necesita y extraña.

Bella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y me empujó con esas pequeñas manos que poseía.

—Lárgate, Masen. Siempre arruinas todo.

— ¿Eh? … No arruiné nada—tenía una sonrisa en mis labios cuando comencé a besarla—solo recordé la mejor de las confesiones que me han hecho. Y fue de parte de ti, mi esposa, así que deberías estar feliz.

—Pues no estoy feliz, quiero que te vayas de mi dormitorio, ahora—sus labios se juntaron en un puchero adorable y volví a besarla soportando su resistencia—Edward, hablo en serio.

—También hablo en serio, cuando te digo que me encanta escucharte decir esas cosas—no pude aguantarme la risa por causa de su expresión, y mis dedos viajaron por si solos hasta su cintura para comenzar con una ronda de cosquillas.

Bella reía una y otra vez, su rostro parecía tornarse púrpura por la falta de aire, y mientras más la veía feliz, no podía dejar de besarla y las cosquillas jamás se detendrían.

Ella era mi mujer.

Esta pequeña niña entre mis manos, que se reía y tenías las mejillas arreboladas intentando empujarme. La niña que usaba esos zapatos coloridos y maltrechos a sabiendas de que sus piernas lucirían perfectas en un par de tacones. Bella era para mí, y aprendería a manejar los horribles episodios que había vivido con Brigitt a su lado, no necesitaba nada más que su voz susurrándome al oído y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, y en el camino—mientras el monstruo de mi interior se destruía poco a poco—ella aceptaría lo que soy.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella manejara mis estados psicóticos.

Tanya podía irse a la jodida mierda si pensaba que unas cuantas palabras podían convencerme, Bella y yo teníamos una oportunidad y no la iba a arruinar, no otra vez. Se supone que el tiempo te hace aprender de los errores, de eso se trata la vida misma, así que no tenía porque ser diferente conmigo. No habría más errores con Bella si dependía de mi lado lógico y consciente.

Sus risas cesaron y me dediqué a besarla un par de veces antes de alejarme para que pudiese tomar aire. Su cuerpo laxo cayó sobre las almohadas y aún jadeando, me pidió un último beso extendiendo su brazo hacia mi cuello.

Yo no dudé en mi respuesta.

.

.

.

La metí a la ducha cuando pudo respirar y salí de su dormitorio sin poder controlar los espasmos que había estado sufriendo mi cuerpo. Sin notarlo, había estado temblando de pies a cabeza mientras sufría de mis veraces profecías así que lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrir la llave de agua caliente y despojarme del traje antes de hundir mi cuerpo bajo la cascada de calor.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Mi espalda se relajó al instante y quince minutos después, estaba contestando llamadas y revisando correos de la oficina. No había visto a Carlisle y apenas había hablado con él desde mi llegada por causa de Donald, Meredith se estaba encargando de llevar mis clases a distancia los miércoles, jueves y viernes que no podía asistir a las pequeñas reuniones y mientras, lo único que quería era meterme en la cama y abrazar a Bella para siempre.

¿Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

Le reenvié a Meredith los e-mails de la Universidad a distancia y eliminé la basura que encontré en la bandeja, finalmente conseguí uno de Carlisle y le di _click._

Cullen-Masen. Holding Dime. S. A

Oficina de Presidencia

Carlisle Cullen Msc.-

Edward, me enteré que llegaste hace un par de días a la ciudad. Tu madre y yo esperamos poder verlos pronto, Alice habló con Esme y sabe que te casaste con Bella, ella está furiosa porque Alice apenas y la arregló un poco. Quiere armar una cena. Dile a Bella que llame a Esme, ellas se pondrán de acuerdo.

Sinceramente hijo, me alegro por ti y de todo corazón, solo espero que sepas que el matrimonio es de dos personas y la decisión es tomada por ambos. No pude hablar con Bella cuando la vi, pero espero que mis sospechas no se cumplan, Edward, porque me enfurecería mucho sin consigo comprobar si solo te casaste con ella para ahuyentar fantasmas. Sería impropio de ti y de todo lo que Esme te enseñó.

Espero verlos pronto.

CC.

Bebí un par de sorbos de café antes de contestar. Estar en el estudio, con pantalones de chándal era algo a lo que solo me atreví casándome con Bella, y comenzaba a sentirme más feliz que nunca con ella.

Cullen-Masen. Holding Dime. S. A

Oficina de Administración Económica y Recursos Humanos

Edward Masen C. Msc.-

Hablaré con Bella, supongo que no habrá problema con la cena.

Me casé con ella, Carlisle, sé lo que hago y no pienso hacerle daño. Gracias por los buenos deseos.

EM.

Autoricé un par de solicitudes y firmé varias contrataciones antes de cerrar la computadora. Tenía tres citas mañana y nuevas personas solicitaban distintos puestos, no quería perder el tiempo hablando con mujeres parlanchinas sin una pizca de educación o cortas de ropa. Si quería ver algo de piel, ahora tenía una esposa hermosa.

Esposa.

Esposa.

Esposa.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa palabra?

— ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? —La voz de Bella se filtró por la rendija de la puerta que su punta de pie había creado. Me regaló una tímida sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta por completo, le respondí el gesto al notar su ropa holgada para dormir. Los pantalones bien podían escurrírsele de la cadera.

—Me encantaría.

La tomé de la mano y dejé atrás todas las malditas preguntas dentro de mi cabeza. Tocar su piel era tan magnífico y sensual a la vez. Incluso con el cabello mojado y sin una gota de rímel, Bella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que mis ojos hayan visto, llegué a pensar que hasta el aire quedaba cautivado con cada pequeño detalle en su rostro.

—Sarah quería preparar codorniz al horno salteado con champiñones y salsa blanca. —Hizo un mal gesto con su pequeña mano que me provocó risa; nos acomodamos en dos sillas juntas en el gran comedor y lejanas a la cabecera—Cambié un poco el menú, yo….espero que no te moleste.

Asentí y luego le besé los labios.

Loco.

Loco.

—Buenas noches, señor—saludó la alegre voz de Matilde—la señora Bella nos pidió algo diferente esta noche, espero que lo disfrute.

Sarah nos sirvió pequeños pocillos de porcelana fina, y rodeados de flores con una pequeña cantidad de consomé de vegetales. Era muy ligero y tenía color, le sonreí al plato.

—Es ligero para el estómago sin granos como el fréjol o el garbanzo. Nos irá bien después de las compras de esta tarde.

Amé escucharla hablar como la señora de la casa.

— ¿Almorzaste esta tarde? —No pude detener la pregunta, sentí una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

—Comí una hamburguesa con una chica que conocí en la facultad. —Se encogió de hombros mientras Dekko servía una bandeja plateada, cuando la descubrió, un gran postre comenzó a echarme luces. —Tiramisú de chocolate blanco.

Sonreí cuando sirvieron el plato principal.

—Rollo primavera de pollo con papas gratinadas, ensalada de espárragos y apio con un especial _Dip_ de _yogurt_—Sarah colocó una pequeña fuente llena de una crema blanca.

—Todo huele delicioso—murmuré besándole la mano—me encanta.

—Entonces a comer.

Y cuando dijo eso, no pude evitar que mi imaginación volara. Después de varios minutos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dos niños de cabello castaño, comiendo la cena que mamá había preparado.

.

.

.

La llevé a su dormitorio después de la cena. Ella me besó y cerró la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo y mi _problema_ apenas y podíamos dormir así que mis pies se arrastraron hasta la cama y me entretuve jugando con hilos sueltos de las sábanas hasta que mis ojos quisieran cerrarse por arte de magia.

Mi teléfono celular sonó y corrí a contestarlo desesperado, pensando que Bella tal vez podría llamarme y querer jugar al teléfono caliente o algo. Estaba enfermo, triste y patético sin ella, así que dormir no era una opción.

— ¿Hola?

—_Entonces te casaste. _

Respiré antes de contestar.

—No te importa.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y mis manos estuvieron empuñadas antes de tiempo. Mis pensamientos de niño de cinco años necesitado de amor se habían esfumado con rapidez.

—_Quiero verte, Edward. _

—Yo no a ti, no vuelvas a llamar y voy a cerrar el teléfono ahora, disculpa y adiós. —Mi voz salió gélida y comencé a temblar mirando fijamente mi imagen en el espejo del mueble frente a la cama.

—_Brigitt hubiera odiado a esa mujer que vive contigo. Tan simple y tan vulgar_. —Ella se rió de forma sarcástica—_me apena decirte que si piensas en ella como la equivocada, tu estúpida Isabella no es más que un tremendo error_.

—Quiero a mi esposa—murmuré seguro—y me quiero quedar con ella para siempre. Quise darte más de lo que pude, de lo que estaba en mis manos para recompensar el daño, pero no quisiste…. —

—_Los muertos no se recompensan, Edward._

—Y los locos no tienen vida, Becca. Así es la cosa, y a pesar de eso, no te impido vivirla.

Aventé el teléfono contra la pared y tomé las llaves del Volvo del cajón del velador, salí azotando la puerta y corrí al garaje bajo la lluvia momentánea de la noche.

_**Siempre, débil y perdido mi querido amor. Edward. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No hay marcha atrás, mi vida. No cuando perdiste la posibilidad de redimirte.**_

Yo solo quise morir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Grandes y felices petacosos agradecimientos a:** Zoe Hallow, nany87, LeslyRwDeNavidad, Ludwika Cullen, Isela Cullen, Cullen Vigo, yasmin-cullen, BlckBrdFl, Mary28Cullen, wen liss, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, kaoriicullen.

**En primer lugar, desearles una feliz navidad atrasada. Es mi momento cursi con ustedes (?) y quiero que sepan que les deseo lo mejor a todas y cada una de las chicas detrás de esta pantalla. A las que dejan review, las que solo leen, las que ya ni leen y las que ponen en favoritos y alerts. El año 2012 es una oportunidad para redimirse, para perdonar, para comenzar de nuevo y para enamorarse. Luchen por sus sueños y amen mucho, besen, abracen, quieran y respeten.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de regalo por Día de Reyes, más o menos hay un Edward. Gracias a las niñas del FB, estoy como MrsBlackUbt y siempre etiqueto fotos de adelanto, a las que dejaron reviews y a la beta que regreso de Loja, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen. Pásense por Apuesta al Corazón y no olviden dejar a sus comentarios diciendo lo que sea que piensan. Gracias también a wen liss y Ludwika Cullen, mis chicas de lenguaje soez y gran corazón. **

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**valhe**


	20. El zipper

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—19—

* * *

"_El zipper"_

« El matrimonio es un viaje con rumbo desconocido, en el que los integrantes deben compartir no sólo aquello que cada uno ignora del otro, sino también lo que desconocen de sí mismos.»

Mercedes Milá

* * *

We found love—Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris.

For your Entertainment—Adam Lambert.

* * *

—Y los locos no tienen vida, Becca. Así es la cosa, y a pesar de eso, no te impido vivirla.

Aventé el teléfono contra la pared y tomé las llaves del Volvo del cajón del velador, salí azotando la puerta y corrí al garaje bajo la lluvia momentánea de la noche.

_**Siempre, débil y perdido mi querido amor. Edward. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? No hay marcha atrás, mi vida. No cuando perdiste la posibilidad de redimirte.**_

Yo solo quise morir.

_**Y vas a perder de nuevo, mi amor. Porque la paz y la felicidad no se hicieron para ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de ello? Y yo sonreía, y mis ojos se clavaban en los tuyos y te perdías, porque así yo lo quería. Recuerda, Edward. Acuérdate de todas las cosas que vivimos y compáralas con la insignificancia que ahora tienes.**_

— ¡Cállate!

Mi voz se fundió con el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el pavimento de la calle, el eco de ambas se hundió en lo más profundo de la corriente acuosa bajo mis pies. Bajo todo ese puente grueso y lleno de vigas oxidadas.

Mis manos temblaron y las yemas arrugadas de mis dedos se engarfiaron alrededor de aquel barandal oscuro, la pintura roja apenas se distinguía entre las motas blanco-verdosas proporcionadas por la colonia de hongos que la recubría.

Me reí desesperado, no sabía como el aire filtraba mis fosas nasales y conseguía llegar a mis pulmones si mi cabeza no tenía espacio más que para recordar a Brigitt y su horrible re aparición en mi vida. Becca era el más grande recordatorio de las épocas perdidas y estúpidas de mi vida, escuchar su voz siempre conseguía desequilibrar el rigor que conseguía mantener en mi vida, y ahora en mí día a día con Bella.

Los mechones de pelo me colgaban en los ojos, apenas y notaba las partículas de agua chocando contra el barandal y perdiéndose bajo la corriente de agua bajo el puente.

Después de cerrar el teléfono, una serie sucesiva de acontecimientos ocurrió y aún no recuerdo el porqué exacto de ellas. Me vi a mi mismo sentado en el Volvo, con las manos temblando y aferradas al volante y las piernas apretando los pedales produciendo altas velocidades, escuché mi llanto y luego sentí como el auto se detuvo a unos metros de este sitio. No recuerdo el nombre, ni haber visto algún letrero rotulando el hecho de que atravesé la línea del condado o algo así.

_**Sabes la verdad, Edward. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla? Eres un enfermo y loco que destruye la vida de Bella. La destruyes a ella, a tu querida esposa. A la que no puedes amar.**_

—Tampoco tú pudiste—susurré y mi aliento se condensó por el frío— y jamás te redimiste. Nunca. Te vi yacer, Brigitt, y regresas cada día desde la muerte para destruirme. —

_**La diferencia entre tú y yo, Edward, es que sé cuando una batalla está perdida y me limito a conseguir lo que quiero y no obrar por milagros. Tú eres eso. Un falso hacedor**__**de milagros, que lo único que obtiene es lluvia y tormentas.**_

— ¡Cállate!

Volví a rogar y caí de rodillas.

El cuerpo me tembló, mi espina dorsal se vio sacudida por un escalofrío que me hubo recorrido de pies a cabeza. No opuse resistencia, caí al frío asfalto aún temblando y con las gotas de agua empapando mi rostro, apenas y podía distinguirlas de las lágrimas reales.

Los mechones rubios de su larga cabellera comenzaron a mostrarse frente a mí, sus grandes y vacíos ojos azules deformaron el espacio vacío del aire y dieron rienda suelta al diseño de su rostro, de aquellos rasgos perfilados y perfectos que nadie más que ella pudo tener. La vi frente a mí con aquel hermoso vestido blanco y floreado y los pies descalzos, apenas y distinguía sus diminutos dedos.

—_Perdiste, Edward. Quiero que te des por vencido._

La miré por unos segundos, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y un rugido florecía desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, un párpado cayó sobre todo por la lluvia y el otro porque se estaba rindiendo, y cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca, las fauces del monstruo que controlaba el mundo de Bella, mi pierna comenzó a vibrar y pegué un salto.

El espectro de Brigitt no cambió su aspecto amenazante, sus dedos largos y huesudos apuntaban hacia mí con tenebrosa delicadeza y me vi tentando a dejarlo todo atrás, a no contestar el teléfono que adquiría menos decibeles conforme la lluvia consumía el espacio auditivo. Caí, de hecho, en la tentación de rendirme y perder todo lo ganado. Tomé la decisión de saltar del maldito puente y no volver jamás a respirar el aire que Bella me brindaba, y decidí que al menos ella merecía una despedida adecuada. Un adiós digno de la mujer preciosa que era y en el buen hombre que me había estado convirtiendo.

Entonces, contesté el teléfono y por impulso pronuncié su nombre.

— ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando desde hace horas, la tormenta está terminando con todo y en mi habitación hay goteras ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

Respiré al teléfono y una corriente cálida comenzó a llenar cada espacio hueco dentro de mi cuerpo. Dejé el frío atrás y mi mente se fue aclarando mientras escuchaba los gritos suyos al otro lado de la línea. Y no supe cómo distinguir a esa corriente de calor tan perfecta y grandiosa, sino como esperanza.

Era ella, mi esposa, mi mujer, mi compañera. La única capaz de transmitirme todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos con tan solo el tono agudo de su voz.

Y si me rendía ahora, estaría faltándole a todo aquello que ella me regaló. A las oportunidades, al nuevo comienzo, a los litros de pintura para cambiar el mundo y a las sonrisas llenas de esperanza en la mañana. El caos me consumiría y mi cuerpo temblaría antes de de arder en las brasas del infierno, y mi castigo tendría que ser mayor por jamás poder controlar el instinto a la facilidad a la que tendía mi vida.

Era más que un simple depresivo perdedor.

Podía superar la facilidad y tomar el camino rudo y doloroso, aprender a que todas las rosas tienen espinas y que el sol no siempre se muestra por el lado que nos conviene. Podía vivir con lo que tenía y respirar felicidad en algunos momentos mágicos de mi vida, solo con Bella, por supuesto, pero podría hacerlo.

Un haz de luz cegadora golpeó mis retinas y la imagen de una mesa con dos pequeños niños de cabello castaño y las caderas de Bella moviéndose para saludarme se impregnaron en el centro de mi cerebro para siempre. Fue cuando comprendí que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, y Bella era una de ellas.

Con mi mejor amiga. Yo podía.

— ¿Edward? ¡Carajo, Masen!¿Aún vives? Te reportaré como muerto y llamaré a la morgue, y pienso ir a recoger tu maldito trasero de donde sea que estés. ¡Habla, con un demonio! ¿Sabes qué? No importa, no me digas nada. Tendría que pudrirme yo por buscarte. _Pú-dre-te Ma-sen_.

— ¿Bella?

Una exhalación de alivio se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Sí?

Le sonreí al espectro antes de hablar.

—Quiero que vengas a recogerme, estuve a punto de suicidarme.

El cuerpo falso de Brigitt me apuntó con el índice antes de perderse con la corriente de aire.

.

.

.

Estuve sentado en el frío asfalto durante mucho tiempo.

No supe exactamente cuánto, la medida de las cosas me importaba muy poco entrando en estas situaciones. Pero lo cierto es, que después de hablar con Bella, y escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, todos aquellos impulsos negativos y patéticos perdían fuerza. Me gustaba pensar que yo, Edward Masen Cullen, era más que un maldito hombre perdido y lleno de traumas hasta los talones, y aunque lo fuese, en realidad lo superaría. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier maldita cosa que Eleazar me pidiera, hablar con Bella, contarle cada uno de mis miedos y hazañas, los hechos que me marcaron y el monstruo del que ella habla. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, dentro de mí la idea de ser sincero tomaba fuerza, pero la parte lógica de mi cerebro, la temerosa y la que aún no aceptaba la verdad del amor de Bella, me hacían retroceder cinco pasos por cada dos que adelantaba.

Si. Yo estaba dispuesto a cubrir todas las exigencias de Eleazar en el tratamiento. Pero ¿Realmente podría decirle a ella como me sentía en realidad? ¿Aceptaría el hecho de que tan solo la utilicé como un cebo para llenar el vacío que otra había dejado en mi vida? ¿Quería ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos y el temor junto con la decisión mientras los sollozos escapaban de su boca?

No. Yo no podía mirarla a los ojos y contarle una verdad que había terminado como mi karma. No tendría fuerza ni vida suficiente para volver a rozar mis labios con los suyos ni para jugar de nuevo a la casita con toda esa idea de la familia feliz. Yo tenía miedo. Estaba plantado allí, con las extremidades adheridas al asfalto mientras rogaba al cielo por una solución, frenéticamente asustado ante la posibilidad de perderla por completo por mostrarme tal cuál era ante sus ojos.

Bella era una de las mejores oportunidades—sino la única— que la vida me había brindado, el tenerla a mi lado solo me llenaba de paz y olvidaba muchas de las situaciones pasadas, y aunque Becca insistiera en llamar como si fuera tan solo un viejo amigo al que le recordabas por su cumpleaños o una fecha especial, sabía que podía resistir lo suficiente hasta que Bella encontrara una forma de "solucionarme"… si es que eso tenía un poco de sentido.

La lluvia hubo cesado un poco e incluso unos rayos de luz temprana y violeta golpearon el aire donde el frío reinaba. Me encogí de piernas y tomé el teléfono entre mis manos limitado a ver la hora. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, y no quise rebuscar la hora de la última llamada de Bella, solo me limité a cerrar los ojos por un instante y me perdí como cuando niño entre las fantasías más grandes de toda mi vida.

Entonces, mientras las ideas comenzaban a tomar color dentro de mi cabeza, supe que jamás podría decirle la verdad—mi verdad— a Bella sin que ambos terminásemos desesperanzados, acabados y lejos él uno del otro. Mi lengua se enrolló como el fuego que consume un cuerpo antes de morir, y sentí el "clic" de mis labios antes de que se sellaran…. Aunque mis dedos picaban por abrir el zipper.

Luego caí en un profundo sueño, donde la felicidad se podía respirar.

Vi a Bella en un pequeño restaurante en tonos pasteles y con libros de colores fuertes y oscuros por las mesas y en un archivador detrás de la barra, luego mi imagen apareció ante mis ojos enfundado en pantalones negros y una sudadera verde, y lo único que hacía era hablar con ella y susurrarle cosas cursis al oído para conseguir que sonriera enamorada de mí. Un parque de asfalto y arbustos de distintos tonos verdosos se extendían alrededor del perímetro formando una zona asegurada gracias a las altas rejas y los libros de cuentos para niños pequeños.

Ella y yo solo hablábamos, y no había una gota de tristeza en sus ojos o de dolor en los míos.

Solo me faltaban mis pequeños niños para sentirme satisfecho, porque nuestras manos se tocaban de una forma increíblemente perfecta, y casi temblé al imaginar la sensación de su tacto contra el mío en un ambiente pacífico.

Me moría por besarla en la fantasía.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, los bucles le llegaban más debajo de la cintura y ese suéter rojo y holgado la hacía lucir más preciosa que nunca. Me sonrió una vez más y la acerqué a mi cuerpo como un completo desesperado, no estaba seguro de que hacer, parecía tener diecinueve otra vez, con toda la inexperiencia que eso conllevaba. Supongo que lo poco que aprendí acerca del trato acertado hacia las mujeres fue gracias a Bella y en el internado, y todas aquellas experiencias se convirtieron en bagazos después de conocer a Becca. Y me acordé del primer beso que recibí de ella, la forma en que los labios algo pardos y llenos de labial rojo se habían movido sobre los míos. Entonces estampé mi boca contra la de Bella.

La escuché gemir en el beso, y solo quise tenerla más cerca. Abrazarla más si era posible. Tenerla.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza deseando sentir su piel bajo la mía y que todo este silicio terminara de forma pronta e indolora, y cuando los abrí, solo pude ver un paraíso chocolate atormentado y profundo.

— ¡Qué carajo, Edward!

Bella estiró sus brazos y yo me dejé llevar por ella. Una parte de mí trataba de mantenerse en pie para poder abrazarla y no dejar que todo mi peso cayese sobre sus hombros, pero la otra estaba tan cansada y empedernida en la ilusión de aquel delirio de hace solo unos momentos, cuando no teníamos nada de dificultoso en el camino hacia nuestra felicidad, que se rindió y supe en el momento exacto en el que mi cuerpo cayó laxo sobre el asiento del copiloto.

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces se va a poner bien?

—No lo dude, señora, el señor Masen es de rápida curación. No serán más que unos días de reposo y la medicación adecuada y le aseguro que en menos de lo que espera, lo tendrá de pie y rondando sus oficinas.

Una risa ronca reverberó por el salón.

—Se lo agradezco—aquella dulce voz sonó un tanto angustiada—no supe que hacer en cuánto llegué a casa. Supongo que lo más inteligente no fue llamar al doctor Hegwinton, pero… Edward solo tenía un teléfono médico.

—No se preocupe, como le he dicho hace unos minutos, Eleazar es uno de los mejores colegas que conozco y se interesa por Edward tanto como usted y yo. Siempre es bueno hablar a alguien que se conoce, y si el señor Masen tenía el número de teléfono de mi amigo, pues por algo sería.

Un par de sonidos más se filtraron, yo apenas y podía escuchar y sentí como los haces de luz provenientes de la ventana terminaban por desaparecer con la ayuda de las cortinas oscuras. Mis ojos se cerraron y no supe más del mundo exterior.

.

.

.

_We found a love in a hopeless place._

_We found a love in a hopeless place._

Un vibrante escozor me recorría el cuero cabelludo y la zona del rostro. Mis dedos engarfiados, fríos y pálidos recorrieron mis mejillas y parte del picor desapareció, abrí mis ojos aunque el peso de los párpados era grande y recorrí la habitación en penumbras mientras mi visión borrosa iba desapareciendo y las siluetas de los objetos comenzaban a tomar forma con total claridad.

_We found a love in a hopeless place._

Mis brazos, subyugados a mis lados descansaban laxos y mis pies comenzaron a moverse a medida que mi cuerpo comenzaba a obedecer las órdenes que mi cabeza emitía. Reconocí mi habitación y sentí mis almohadas bajo mi cabeza al instante, la sensación familiar de mi colcha se filtró por mi tacto e incluso el olor a ropa limpia de mi pijama se filtró por mis fosas nasales. Sin embargo, mis ojos no pudieron detenerse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Bella y la forma en que sus caderas se contoneaban. Una de sus manos meneaba algo en la bandeja cerca de la estación del centro de entretenimiento de mi dormitorio mientras un zumbido bajo y agudo vibraba en el aire entre nosotros dos.

La escuché cantar mientras una de sus manos disminuía el volumen del aparatejo que reposaba sobre mi televisor, supuse que era su ipod y un viejo parlante que no hacía más que desentonar con la decoración de los muebles.

_Shine a light through an open door._

No retuve el impulso de acomodarme en las almohadas y mi garganta expulsó un pequeño jadeo mientras me movía. La espalda, y la zona donde deben estar mis pulmones dolían como el demonio, ni más, ni menos.

Supongo que el ruido alteró a Bella, quién abandonó la bandeja —y el té que después descubrí—y corrió a mi lado lo más rápido posible. Sus manos blancas y pequeñas encerraron las mías con rapidez y me vio, clavando aquellos grandes ojos en los míos. Temblé un poco y aquel hueco que sentía dentro de mi pecho cada vez que recordaba el pasado, a Brigitt y a Becca, se llenó rápidamente de espuma suave y carcomió mi voluntad de hablar.

Malditos nervios.

— ¿Edward? ¿Te sientes bien?

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque utilizar la palabra mueca ayudaría para ser más descriptivos. La punta de un cojín me rozaba la espalda y la garganta me ardía. Ahora que estaba lúcido, muchos de los síntomas principales y que antes apenas había notado, se manifestaban con mayor fuerza.

—Algo.

Mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal, rasposa y adolorida. Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de volverme a dirigir la palabra.

— ¿Puedes aguantar mi peso?

No supe de dónde sacó aquella idea, pero no me iba a mostrar debilucho y desahuciado ante mi propia esposa, así que asentí aunque al hacerlo el cuello me ardió de súbito.

—Entonces, vas a tener que escucharme.

Su cadera se desplazó hasta llegar a mi regazo y sin que la pudiera detener, sus pequeños puños estuvieron golpeando mi pecho con fuerza una y otra vez. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en cuánto me vio y no la quise detener, apenas y tenía flashes de luz acerca de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, y me sentía mal conmigo mismo por rendirme ante el primer golpe, no quise saber lo muy decepcionada que debía estar Bella de mí.

Así que la dejé expresarse como ella prefirió, a golpes y con lágrimas empapando la colcha de mi cama.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Tarado, patético bípedo sin cerebro! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Después de tantas promesas, te rendiste. ¿En realidad me ibas a dejar sola? Te rendiste Edward, decidiste por mí. Decidiste dejarme atrás y olvidarte de todo lo que hemos hablado en estas semanas, de lo mucho que habíamos avanzado. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Yo sé que no me amas, pero no puedes hacerte esto…hacerme esto. ¡Hacernos esto!

El último sollozo sacudió su pecho de forma violenta, sus mejillas estaban completamente ennegrecidas por causa de los riachuelos de rímel que le recorrían la piel sonrojada por los gritos proferidos. Vi en sus ojos un miedo profundo porque aquello que me reclamaba estuvo a punto de volverse realidad, estaban cristalinos y dorados a pesar de su tonalidad chocolate y los labios le temblaban de forma inconstante. Bella iba a llorar como un pequeño bebé y yo estaba tan malditamente débil que no podía abrazarla sin quejarme del dolor de espalda.

—No puedes hacer eso de nuevo, Edward. Te lo estoy advirtiendo ¿Crees que fue divertido escucharte decir esas palabras? Pude morir de un infarto y hablo en serio. Ahora estamos juntos en esto, no vas a dejarme sola cuanto estamos logrando tanto juntos. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes, jodido Masen?

De sus rosáceos labios salió un abrupto y desgarrador sollozo, estiré mis brazos aunque me sentía terrible por el ardor de la garganta y la acuné como pude, ella se dejó llevar y después de unos minutos yacíamos ambos bajo los cobertores de la cama. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello y coloqué su cuerpo sobre el mío para mantenerla atada a mí por su cintura.

—Lo sé, lo sé mi amor perversa.

—Nunca más—susurró contra mi pecho, mientras sorbía los mocos arrugando las nariz—no se te ocurra dejarme sola…

—Nunca más, bebé. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sé en que estaba pensando…—

—No lo hacías, Masen. _Tú_ no estabas pensando.

Ella levantó su rostro ovalado y mis manos le recorrieron las mejillas limpiando los resquicios de oscuro rímel. Le besé la frente como pude, mis labios estaban demasiado resecos y no me atreví a darle un beso de verdad, porque posiblemente mi aliento apestaría a medicinas y asquerosos fármacos.

Un silencio cómodo se estableció entre ambos, aún con la promesa tácita y mía de que jamás haría algo estúpido que nos separase. Y es que en aquel momento, ella fue lo único que me retuvo.

—Cuando yo…cuando iba a saltar de…—

—No lo digas—susurró sellando mis labios con dos de sus dedos. Le sonreí asintiendo y deposité un beso en ellos antes de hablar.

—Tú eres lo único que me regresó a la tierra, que me mostró cuán grande y hermosa la vida podía ser. Eras ese soplo de lucidez y felicidad y que hay en mi vida y que en aquel momento se mostró como la única salida factible. Eres tu Bella, y siempre serás tú el motivo por el que voy a quedarme aquí tanto como pueda, jodiéndote la vida y demostrándote lo importante que eres para mí.

Bella me sonrió y sus labios se incrustaron en los míos durante unos segundos. Luego solté un suspiro, ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y junto su boca a la piel de mi cuello, entonces mi garganta ardió, pero la enfermedad tuvo poco o nada que ver en ello.

—Necesito que cumplamos la promesa de conocernos uno a uno, el tiempo ¿Recuerdas? Una semana para ti y otra para mí.

Asentí, primero porque yo lo había propuesto, y segundo porque era lo más lógico que pude haber salido de mi boca estando tan loco como estaba en Detroit.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, cuando mi resfriado, casi "_bronquitis_" había desaparecido, Bella llamó a mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo y parloteó algo acerca de una clase atrasada y un trabajo grupal con los muchachos de su salón, asentí y acepté su condición, porque durante todo ese tiempo salíamos a comer algo juntos en el almuerzo, y como las dos semanas habían sido de ellas, por mi supuesto ataque contra su _pericardio_, he revisado cada una de las hamburgueserías de Chicago, junto con los puestos de comida rápida y pizzerías de los diferentes barrios. La cena con mis padres se había aplazado después de que Bella hablara con mi madre, en primer lugar por mi "_enfermedad_" y por otra razón aparente, y por la que notaba demasiado nerviosa a mi esposa.

Me sentía un blandengue a su lado, pero cuando me pedía que la llevase a comer un asqueroso pedazo de pizza, yo con traje y ella con sus zapatillas rojas, no podía más que aceptar.

Lo que más me llamó la atención de la llamada fue la promesa de una salida cuando terminara el trabajo.

— ¿Dónde tengo que buscarte?

—_Iré a la empresa, No importa ¿Verdad?_

—En lo absoluto, me gusta verte aquí conmigo.

—_Entonces, ¿Terminas a las seis? Salgo de casa de Chris a las cinco y media y tengo tiempo de llegar puntual._

— ¿No prefieres que Dekko te recoja? No me gustaría verte por allí, sola y en el metro.

—_De hecho, ya llamé a Dekko. Le dije que tenía la noche libre._

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos a casa? ¿Se llevó el auto?

—_El Mercedes está en casa. Y nosotros iremos a nuestra cita en….digamos que un amigo nos llevará. Te veo a las seis._

—Bella. No se te ocurra colgarme.

—_Tengo clase._

— ¡Y yo mis malditas dudas! Ahora mismo, vas a decirme a dónde demonios vamos.

—_Es mi semana ¿Recuerdas? Iremos a dónde yo quiera, porque tu quieres conocerme para volver a ser mi mejor amigo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Ahora dímelo y despídete de mí. _

—Pero Bella…—

—_Edward, escucha monstruito a ti se te ocurrieron las reglas así que más te vale cumplirlas tu primero. Dímelo._ —

—Mi amor perversa—suspiré—no creas que esto va a quedarse así. Estoy comenzando a odiar este juego entre nosotros, siempre pierdo.

—_Me gusta que pierdas de vez en cuando…hace unos años_—su voz se debilitó y la espuma comenzó a crecer dentro de mi pecho—_siempre ganabas. Obtenías lo que quisieras de mí._

— ¿Tanto he cambiado?

Y no voy a mentir. Me mortificaba por completo la idea de no tenerla bajo mis manos y mis condiciones. Comenzando por aceptar lo que quisiera, el zipper de mi boca se abría por poco y a favor de mi voluntad, aunque siempre que leía el nombre de Becca en el teléfono, mis propios dedos, ardiendo como si fuera el mismo infierno, zampaban mis labios con candado.

—_Me gusta….es decir, me gusta este nuevo tu. No eres tan distinto…._—

— ¿Ya no podré obtener lo que quiero de ti?

—_Edward… tú….siempre tendrás lo que quieras, lo que me pidas…..todo lo que desees lo obtendrás_—hubo una pausa al otro lado del teléfono y comencé a respirar agitadamente—_te amo. Te veo a las seis._

Ella colgó y me sentí más débil que nunca ante una mujer.

Por alguna razón, ante esas dos benditas palabras, me sentía el peor zapato en el mundo.

Con el paso de los días, Bella comenzó a amar el sobrenombre de "mi amor perversa" y aunque prefería usarlo solo en aquellas situaciones especiales entre ella y yo, mi esposa insistía en escucharlo todas las veces posibles así que la mimaba.

A las seis en punto, mis pies se deslizaron fuera del ascensor y acudieron al llamado de mi mujer, con unos vaqueros estrechos y una chaqueta de cuero, mientras una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios y en los ojos y el llavero de una _Harley Davidson_ rechinaba entre sus dedos.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Una de mis manos se hundió en su cabello y la otra en su cintura, su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del mío y me vi tentado a besarla sin siquiera saludarla. Todo aquel espécimen masculino que recorría el asfalto de las calles y las veredas, clavaba sus sucios ojos en el cuerpo de mi esposa. Y resultaba inevitable no hacerlo, ella lucía sexy y sencilla. Incluso con esos horribles_ converse _rojos y arcaicos.

—Preciosa—susurré.

Mis labios se consumieron junto con los de ella en un beso voraz, parecía dinamita a fuego lento y con un morral de fuegos artificiales esperando por la chispa. Sus manos se colaron en la leva del traje y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras sus labios seguían adheridos a los míos. Apenas y podíamos respirar, mi lengua acariciaba la de ella y la suya arremetía contra la mía buscando obtener la victoria y en unos segundos sus dientes atraparon la mía encendiendo el fuego dentro de mi cuerpo.

Mi _problema_ se acrecentó, ella lo descubrió y nos separamos aunque su risa fulguraba como producto final del beso.

— ¿Ansioso?

—Bastante—me sinceré.

La tomé por la cintura y sus pies quedaron flotando un par de centímetros lejos del suelo. Le besé la sien y revisé la moto, que a simple vista no lucía tan peligrosa aunque jamás había conducido una.

— ¿De quién es la moto?

—Del novio de Chris. —Me sonrió y la encendió enseguida— Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

_¿Y en qué jodido mundo yo me subía a una moto con traje de tres piezas?_

—Bella, yo….estoy con traje—me pasé los dedos entre las hebras del cabello en señal de frustración y casi por inercia—no sé si pueda subirme a una de ellas.

—Sé conducir—murmuró y sus ojos se apagaron un poco—un buen amigo me dio lecciones.

Y supe quién fue porque sus ojos prácticamente lo delataron.

—De todas formas…preferiría un taxi.

Ella resopló.

—Esto consiste en que tú me conozcas, en que sepas como soy y que cosas me hacen feliz y me divierten. Es mi semana, ¿Recuerdas? ¿De qué nos serviría ir en taxi si lo que quiero es mostrarme tal cuál soy ante ti? Y yo prefiero las motos antes que los taxis, Edward. Aún así, estás en tu total libertad de arruinar esto, coger un jodido taxi y llegar a dormir _solo_ a casa, porque no pienso perder esta noche por nada, ni por nadie—Se alzó de hombros—Tú eliges.—

Lo único que mis ojos pudieron ver fue a ella, bailando con otro hombre en esa pista y disfrutando de aquellos momentos que solo debían ser míos.

— ¿Y bien? —

Lo vi todo rojo antes de tomarla por la cintura y acomodarla sobre el asiento de aquel transporte meditabundo. Me coloqué detrás de ella como pude y hundí mis dedos en sus muslos como si fueran garfios.

—Llévame contigo.

Bella se rió y arrancó la moto y lo primero que sentí fue el golpe de aire azotando mi rostro. Mis cabellos se removieron, salvajes y perdiendo por completo aquel orden-desorden que Bella conseguía todas las mañanas cuando me veía luchar con los mechones desubicados.

Su perfume se coló en mis fosas nasales y lo recibí con agrado, estaba a punto de hacerle un altar a aquellas flores fressias y a las frutas más deliciosas que había comido en mi vida, las fresas. Hundí mi quijada en el hueco de su cuello y le besé debajo del oído causando que perdiera el control.

Fui yo quién se rió esta vez, pero me detuve en vez de proseguir con la tarea que mi lengua se empecinaba en realizar. Yo _odiaba_ los accidentes de coche y supuse que en una moto sería mucho peor.

El viaje duró menos de lo esperado, Bella conducía como una loca maniática y se saltaba la mayor parte de luces rojas en los semáforos, para cuando llegamos al sitio, mi cabello lucía como cuando adolescente y el pantalón mostraba un par de arrugas casi imposibles de distinguir.

Me deslicé fuera de la moto y abarqué su cintura con mis brazos lo mejor que pude. No era fanático de los pubs y éste lucía algo arremolinado de personas.

—Es fantástico, Chris dice que los mejores tequilas y peceras los hacen aquí. Dicen que el bar es bastante concurrido por latinos y que la música para bailar es la mejor.

Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja, sabía que bailar le gustaba desde que éramos pequeños pero había supuesto que como tuvo que trabajar tantos años para salir adelante sola, había dejado atrás aquella etapa de adolescente rebelde, ebria y bailarina de _lap dance_. Lo cierto es que nunca le vi haciendo uno, pero Rosalie era experta en ese tipo de bailes, cuando niños Emmett decía que era la mejor experiencia del mundo ver a tu mujer bailando para ti y con el cabello suelto. Dos meses antes de iniciar último año, Bella me confesó por _Messenger _que ella y Alice recibían clases de la rubia para todo tipo de bailes, y que ella en especial odiaba ser torpe.

—Edward, Humm-….. ¿Te sientes bien?

Dos tipos inmensos, corpulentos y sin un cabello en su lisa cabeza nos revisaban de pies a cabeza. Estaba con el maldito traje y me sentía incómodo y fuera del lugar, porque todos allí vestían en un estilo similar al de Bella. Uno de los guardias, el moreno, clavó sus ojos en mí y me sacudí las manos antes de entrelazar una de ellas con Bella y hablarle al tipo.

—Disculpe….amigo—se mofó mirando mi traje—pero su nombre no está en la lista. Retírese.

—Resulta….amigo—devolví el golpe—que mi esposa quiere entrar en este maldito lugar, y yo necesito dos pases.

—Puede comprarlos—rugió amenazador el guardia de piel morena—ahora apártese.

—No pienso moverme un jodido centímetro—susurré mostrando los dientes por inercia—quiero dos pases, y puedo pagarlos sin hacer fila.

—Señor….

—Masen….Edward Masen.

—Bien, Señor Edward Masen, le voy a pedir que me acompañe.

Nos alejamos un espacio conveniente de la puerta y clavé mis ojos en los del hombre. El tipo grandulón aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en su calva se reflejaban las luces de los faroles y postes de aquel callejón.

—Escucha amigo, sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero necesito pasar—Bella hundió sus uñas en la palma de mi mano y me prometí a mí mismo que esto saldría bien por ella—te pagaré cuatro veces lo que vale un pase por cada uno de ellos y tú me dejarás pasar, puedo hablar con tus jefes y decirles que me he metido a pulso en el lugar y si hay algún problema, pagaré las indemnizaciones correspondientes ¿De acuerdo? Tienes mi palabra.

El tipo calvo pareció pensarlo dos y tres veces antes de hablar.

— ¿Cuánto vale tu palabra, Masen?

—Seis veces el valor del pase.

Una sonrisa sardónica brotó en los labios del guardia de seguridad, extendió su ancha y gorda mano y esperó pacientemente a que firmara un maldito cheque por la cantidad aproximada. Junto al papel deposité una de mis tarjetas.

—Si no te funciona, aunque lo dudo mucho, llama a ese teléfono, ve a esa empresa—al final que todo lo de los Masen, resultaba valiéndome una mierda—te voy a dar cada centavo. Te recompensaré, amigo.

Media hora después, Bella y yo estábamos en uno de los rincones del concurrido pub. La música sonaba a todo volumen y mis oídos parecían estallar por el bullicio, así que me había limitado a besar a Bella en cada espacio vacío de piel que encontraba. En su cuello, en el piso de la mandíbula y en el hueco detrás de la oreja. Ella solo se reía, encaramando sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y llenándome de besos mariposa.

—Edward, quiero ir a bailar.

Me vi a mí mismo perdido entre el mar de gente. Todos los que bailaban en esa pista llevaban ropa colorida, cuero, zapatos altos, bajos, vestidos, jeans. Yo estaba enfundado en un maldito traje mientras mi problema crecía más y más y Bella no hacía nada para detenerlo, sino que, al contrario, juntaba su cuerpo al mío de forma delirante.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_  
_Love and life I will divide_  
_Turn away cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

Vagamente recordaba aquella canción, y Bella comenzó a susurrarla en mi oído mientras sus caderas se frotaban con las mías en un suave vaivén indicado dictado por el ritmo de la canción. La melodía era pegajosa, y cerré los ojos tratando de seguirla y bailar después de tantos años de ser una estructura quieta y enrocada, sumado al hecho de que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor no hacían más que juntar sus cuerpos peligrosamente, y me sentí inútil al notar como la espalda de un tipo rozaba la de Bella, así que junté el cuerpo de mi esposa al mío sin importar que ella notase _mi problema_.

Ella soltó una carcajada y siguió susurrando la canción en mi oído, elevé sus piernas y las enrosqué en mi cintura sin pena ni temor. A fin de cuentas era mi esposa, y el pub estaba tan a reventar que apenas y podías distinguir un cuerpo de otro.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

La canción llegó a su momento cumbre y Bella rogó porque sus pies tocaran la tierra, así que la deposité en el suelo y seguí sus pasos aunque me resultaba imposible puesto que ella parecía moverse por sí sola entre esa masa de personas y con la melodía de la canción. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello ondeando al ritmo de la música y las caderas contorneándose de forma sensual. Y no supe en qué momento junté su cuerpo de nuevo al mío.

La llevé a la barra y estuve a punto de treparme en ella para conseguir algo de beber, por suerte otro de esos hits del momento embargaron la pista y todas las personas se apilaron unas contra otras mientras yo sostenía a mi esposa en mi regazo.

Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se mordía el labio inferior insistentemente.

— ¿Qué pasa, perversa? —Susurré alejando su labio con mis dientes— ¿Tienes otra idea loca?

—Quiero tequila—susurró y el barman nos pasó un par de taquitos con rapidez.

Un trago, ella me sonrió y sus labios se acoplaron a los míos de forma suave.

El segundo, y sentí sus manos acariciando mi pecho con tan solo las yemas de sus dedos.

Al tercero, acomodé un mechón de su cabello tras una de sus orejas y le besé la comisura de la boca.

Llegó el cuarto y la observé lentamente. Abrió el botón primero de mi camisa y reveló una parte de hombro, luego exprimió unas gotas de limón y dejó caer la sal con intención. Se bebió el tequila de un sorbo y lamió mi piel como una brasa ardiente que consume todo a su paso. Mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de convulsionar y mis pantalones resultaron estrechos debido a _mi problema_.

Me bebí el quinto taco de tequila sin ella y estuve a punto de llevármela lejos cuando una de sus canciones predilectas resonó en la pista y corrió a bailar conmigo, jadeando tras sus talones.

Se pegó a mi cuerpo y pude sentir cada curva tan femenina en contraste con mi piel. Sus pechos chocaban contra la leva de mi traje y enrosqué sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, desesperado por evitar que mi _problema_ saliera a luz pública.

Bella juntó sus labios a mi oído y comenzó a susurrar:

_So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
__Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Mi cuerpo chocó contra el de ella y mis caderas junto con las suyas comenzaron aquel vaivén que tan bien conocían. Gemí en su oído y ella se detuvo al cantar la canción.

—Sigue—murmuré abrazándola con más fuerza—sigue cantando.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

—Estás aquí para mi entretenimiento—susurró ella y su voz, semejante a chocolate líquido, se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo consiguiendo que algo dentro de mí explotase—Para mi entretenimiento, Masen.

— ¿Para tú entretenimiento? —Sonreí burlón—ya veremos, pequeña gacela. Mi amor perversa. Veremos cuán bien te enseñó a montar ese amigo tuyo, el modelito de cuarta.

Tomé su mano y la saqué de allí. Solo quería hundirla en mi cama. Ahora.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Inmensos y ponkilosos agradecimientos a todas las amoras perversas:** Mary28Cullen, kaoriiCullen, Ludwika Cullen, Isela Cullen, Yiyolinaa21, Led, LUZ. C.C, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Heart on winter, wen liss, yasmin-cullen, Cullen Vigo, maryroxy, vale. potter.

**Chicas, me disculpó con todas. O_o También yo odio las tardanzas. Gracias a todas las que están leyendo esta historia, a las hermosas chicas del Fb, a las que van a dejar sus reviews y a los favoritos y alerts. FF no deja los links, así que subí la imagen de Brigitt y subiré la de Becca y la de Stefan y Vladimir a mi Fb. MrsBlackUbt. Las canciones ahora estarán en una imagen en el mismo Fb porque los links no funcionan. Gracias a mi sista por betear esto You are The Man! No olviden dejar sus hermosas palabras mediante un review.¿Quieren lemmon el próximo cap?**

**Review=Preview**

**besos**

**Valhe**


	21. El regreso de un recuerdo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—20—

* * *

"_El regreso de un recuerdo"_

«Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras, queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera. Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…»

Ricardo Arjona

* * *

Could Shoulder—Adele. *Perspectiva de Bella*

Make you Feel my love—Adele.

* * *

Se supone que un hombre siempre tiene que mostrarse como un caballero ante una dama.

Y se supone que los esposos saben los secretos más íntimos del otro, puesto que están unidos por mucho más que un simple enamoramiento.

Pero en nuestro caso—el de Bella y mío—ninguna de esas dos premisas se cumplía.

Casi no recuerdo como fue que llegamos a la moto, pudo ser porque mis pies se movían de una forma totalmente apresurada, y porque ella estaba completamente ebria y se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de mi brazo hacia cualquier dirección.

Fuese cual fuese la razón, llegamos a casa riéndonos como un par de adolescentes después de una travesura. Ciertamente, no avanzamos mucho en esa bendita moto, porque aún tenía conciencia para detectar la ebriedad de Bella y yo desconocía la forma en la que se manejaba esa máquina infernal llamada motocicleta, así que usamos un taxi y le pedí la sujeto calvo que guardara la moto. Desconfío que lo hiciese.

Bella se había quitado un zapato en medio del camino para lanzárselo a un hombre que trataba de coquetear con una meretriz. Me reí de ella porque su zapatilla rebotó contra la ventana cerrada del taxi y el conductor nos regresó una mirada de odio a ambos. Luego ella hizo un puchero y la besé porque estaba muriéndome por tocarla, así que volvimos a ganarnos una mala mirada del taxista.

Cuando descendimos del taxi, le había pagado el doble al pobre hombre que aguantó todas nuestras indecencias.

—¡Quiero ir contigo! —Cantaba mi esposa a todo pulmón, abriendo sus manos y cerrándolas en forma de corazón todo el tiempo. Sus pies se deslizaban sobre el piso de madera del recibidor mientras yo luchaba inútilmente con la cerradura de la puerta principal—¡Llévame en tu tren del amor! ¡Vamos a visitar el país de la fantasía!

La nota aguda del final me dejó sin defensas, y comencé a reírme desesperadamente mientras una silueta delgada se mostraba a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿Señora? ¿Se encuentran ustedes bien? —Matilde nos miró con esos grandes y oscuros ojos que tiene, parecía envuelta en un albornoz esponjoso y sus cabellos escapaban del moño bajo en que los había recogido.

—Mucho, muy bien—respondió Bella cuál niña de pre escolar—¿Matilde, tienes novio? Hombre, si eres muy bonita….tienes que tener por ahí alguien que te caliente la cama…

Detuve mis risas y atrapé a Bella entre mis brazos antes de que el sonrojo de la pobre Matilde iluminara la habitación por completo.

—Estamos bien, Matilde. Aunque…—me rasqué la cabeza, algo dudoso y cuando Bella comenzó a producir sonidos parecidos a los de una motocicleta contra mi pecho, supe que teníamos que llegar a la habitación lo más pronto posible—sinceramente, no puedo cerrar la puerta principal. ¿Le importaría asegurar la casa?

La muchacha asintió asombrada y después de cabecear tratando de sonreírle—y de que Bella se riera por mi imitación de sonrisa—subimos las escaleras con cuidado. Bella tenía los cordones de sus zapatos flojos, y estaban llenos de lodo por la lluvia que había caído en la entrada de la casa mientras estábamos en el pub.

Abrí la puerta de su dormitorio con cuidado.

Usualmente dormíamos separados. Desde mi intento de estupidez, Bella se limitaba a llenarme de besos y mimarme de la forma más inocente posible, y yo captaba la indirecta de que no quería nada más así que no intentaba cruzar límites tácitos, pero importantes.

—Está bien, preciosa—empujé la puerta y la dejé caer contra su cama mientras ella seguía riéndose por alguna razón desconocida para mí—creo que es hora de dormir. Nos hemos divertido mucho—acerqué su cuerpo al mío para sacarle la chaqueta de cuero y ella entrelazó sus manos tras mi cuello. —Bella…

—Ya no quiero dormir sin ti—chilló como una pequeña niña caprichosa— ¡Te extraño! ¿Hace cuánto que no puedo besarte el pecho?

Una risotada escapó de mis labios.

—Mi amor perversa, siempre que quieres puedes besarme, y en donde tú quieras.

—Es que…tenía que castigarte….porque fuiste tan estúpido—hipó y acercó su cuerpo más al mío—te fuiste sin decirme nada y yo solo quería correr tras de ti aunque no supiera dónde estabas…

—Bebé, pequeña y hermosa, no tenemos que seguir hablando de esto porque nos hace daño a los dos. —Traté de recostarla por completo, pero ella seguía forzándonos a estar juntos con la gran fuerza acumulada en sus brazos. Me rendí, porque el olor de su cuerpo tan femenino—a pesar del alcohol—me estaba llamando y terminé recostado sobre ella y tratando de mantener mi peso sin depositar una gota de él en ella. —Creo que necesito sacarte la chaqueta para que estés más cómoda.

En realidad, deseaba sacarle todo lo que tenía puesto…pero tenía que mostrarme un poco más caballeroso con ella, era mi esposa.

Aunque las ganas de tomarla en esa estrecha cama me carcomían las entrañas.

—No quiero que te vayas después de que me duerma—susurró después de lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja—de hecho, podemos hacer mejores cosas que dormir…

Me estremecí _y mi problema_ se sacudió con fuerza ante sus palabras.

—Esta noche, Masen, quiero que hagas todo lo que quieras conmigo. Todas esas fantasías que siempre te reprimes cuando me ves. Quiero darte algo que ninguna mujer te haya dado todavía—la interrumpiría, puesto que ella realmente me había dado más cosas que cualquier otra, y confirmaba ese hecho cada vez que veía sus ojos. Su alma, su corazón y su amor eran míos, solo míos.

—Bella, bebé estás ebria…

—No me importa ¿Y a ti? —Se coló sobre mi regazo y sostuve sus muslos a los lados de mi cadera por inercia. Una de sus manos viajó a su cabello y desenredó las hebras de pelo con cuidado, dejándolas caer sobre sus pechos con lentitud. El dedo índice de su otra mano recorrió mi pecho hasta llegar al botón del pantalón de tela.

Yo contuve la respiración al verla así. Apenas sentía el aliento atravesando mis labios demostrando que tenía aire dentro del cuerpo.

—Bella, estás….ebria—traté de razonar más conmigo que con ella, mientras veía sus habilidosos dedos desabrochándose el sujetador debajo de la blusa negra que llevaba. —No…puedo….

¡Dios! ¡Iba a volverme loco!

La ansiaba como un desesperado, quería sentir su piel contra la mía lo más pronto posible, de hecho comenzaba a odiar la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros contra mis manos. Pero mañana ella no recordaría nada… y yo tendría el peso en mi conciencia por haberla tomado cuando no era más que una mujer desinhibida y propiamente no estaba segura de sus actos…

—Sé que quieres, Edward—sus labios acariciaron los míos con un suave toque, como el de una pluma delgada. Sus pestañas rozaban contra la piel de mis mejillas y me hacían imaginar maravillas y su cabello cubría nuestros rostros como una pequeña cortina personal. Bella comenzó a moverse sobre mi regazo, definitivamente victoriosa al notar que _mi problema_—que había descendido un poco desde que llegamos a casa— estaba de nuevo en pleno apogeo. —Se te nota.

Gemí.

No pude contener el sonido dentro de mi boca y mis manos, que sujetaban sus muslos con tanta fuerza viajaron a su cabello para levantar su provocadora cabeza lejos de la mía.

—Escúchame bien, si hacemos esto, y créeme que estoy a punto de hacerlo, no voy a detenerme hasta que el sol estallé contra nuestros rostros en la mañana. Y para entonces no vas a recordar lo mucho que te besé, o en dónde te toqué. Vas a olvidar todo y no quiero eso.

Jadeé cuando la vi sonreír mientras sus manos levantaban la blusa y la alejaban de su cuerpo. El aire se atoró en mi tráquea y sentí como los dedos me cosquilleaban, las yemas estaban desesperadas por reclamar lo que era suyo y mi _pequeño problema_ cada vez se mostraba más asfixiado.

—¿Quieres que olvide todo esto? Tendrás que borrar mi memoria, Masen, para hacerme olvidar todas las cosas que me haces sentir. Yo quiero esto, y lo recordaré, estoy segura. Aunque….—se mordió el labio con dos de sus dientes y yo comencé a hiperventilar. Parecía un jodido adolescente en plena primera vez. —Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal.

¿Y de que mierda hablaba?

—No te… entiendo.

—Quiero que me traigas una botella de lo que sea que tengas en tu almanaque de licores. En el maldito estudio—susurró y su sonrojo hizo su aparición por primera vez en toda la noche—como veo que no quieres colaborar con mis planes, tendré que hacerlo todo yo solita….—un puchero precioso adornó sus labios—pero necesito algo de motivación.

De acuerdo. De acuerdo, Edward. Respira un poco.

—Bebé…

—¡No me digas así! —Chilló empuñando sus manitas en mi pecho—Quiero mi nombre….quiero escucharlo de tus labios…

—Mi amor perversa—susurré lo más tranquilo que pude, aunque mi voz salió como un silbante y ronco sonido que demostraba mi estado catatónico ante ella, delante de mí y sin playera—sabes que me encanta hacerte el amor…es casi una experiencia religiosa…

—Pero ahora no quieres—rebatió y sus labios volvieron a posarse en la comisura de mi boca. Admito que empujé mi boca hacia la suya como pude, desesperado por besarla hasta que ambos nos asfixiáramos. —Y tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola….

—No es cierto…

Bella comenzó a moverse formando pequeños círculos sobre mi regazo, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la nuca y sus manos traviesas desabrocharon los botones de la camisa azul claro que llevaba. Sentí sus delgados dedos acariciar mi piel por debajo de la tela y volví a empuñar las manos, desesperado…

—Quiero que me hagas sentir especial. Quiero que todas esas veces que me dices "Te quiero" sean verdad. Me estoy muriendo, Masen, porque sé que no puedo hacer que me ames y la única forma en la que respiro es cuando tu cuerpo demuestra que me quiere a su lado. Me siento completa cuando me tomas y me reclamas como tu mujer. No te resistas esta vez…—su voz fue apagándose mientras la intensidad de su besos descendía—no ahora, mi amor. Por favor….

Me sentí como la peor cucaracha del mundo, a la que habría que aplastarla con el tacón de un fino _stilleto_ hasta ver como los fluidos verdes y asquerosos que formaban su cuerpo, lo abandonan. Y luego vi sus ojos y la esperanza en ellos hundida tan profundamente que mi respiración dejaba su ritmo habitual y se agitaba consiguiendo que jadeara.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —Mi voz sonó aún más ronca, parecía un rugido proveniente de un animal salvaje, temeroso de no poder huir esta vez.

—Es mi semana, Edward, y quiero volver a sentirme uno solo contigo.

Eso bastó.

—Iré por la botella que querías—murmuré empujando su cuerpo contra la cama mientras su risa, algo nostálgica, inundaba el ambiente—pero también tengo una exigencia. Te quiero puesta la maldita falda abombada. La falda que usaste el día que escapaste de mi casa y después de esa horrible reunión de graduación.

—No sé donde está—susurró mordiéndose el labio, sus manos se entrelazaron detrás de mi cuello y mis labios acudieron al llamado sin detenerse ni por un segundo. La besé despacio y a conciencia, mi lengua recorrió cada lugar que pudo encontrar dentro de aquella diminuta boca y jugueteó con la suya durante un par de segundos. Luego reduje el beso a pequeños toques, cálidos pero igual de hambrientos mientras ella suspiraba contra mis labios.

Nos separamos cuando noté su pecho agitarse y me levanté de la cama en busca de la botella.

—Quiero verte en esa maldita falda, Bella….tengo ganas de quitártela desde hace ocho años.

Mis pies se movieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al estudio. Tomé la botella de _Jack Daniels _como si la vida se me fuera en ello y regresé contando cada paso que daba sobre la escalera.

La cabeza me dio vueltas por un segundo debido a la velocidad de mi movilización, aún así traté de mantenerme en pie y no caer como un desesperado esposo a los pies de Bella. Me detuve ante su puerta y antes de abrir, recordé una de las razones por las que le había pedido que se pusiera la oscura y corta falda.

Puede que suene fetichista, y a pesar de que odiaba sus zapatillas rojas y usadas—casi sin costuras—el color de ellas me apasionaba. Ver a mi esposa envuelta en un fragante color rojo fraguaba todas mis defensas, así que en unos de estos días de abstinencia, antes de llegar a casa corrí al centro comercial y le compré el par de tacones más altos que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Eran rojos, de punta redonda y de charol. Lanzaban destellos por cada espacio de cuero y los tacones en especial refulgían como queriendo tomar toda la atención frente al espejo.

Recordé los zapatos, así que corrí a mi dormitorio y los saqué del closet con cuidado de no rozar la punta de los tacones con mi piel, luego regresé al dormitorio de Bella despacio, contando cada paso otra vez para poder controlar mi respiración.

Cuando abrí la puerta, mis pantalones se achicaron un poco más y seguro me vi más ridículo de lo normal.

Ella estaba de pie ante mí, con las manos detrás de la espalda y descalza. Sus piernas lucían esbeltas bajo aquella oscura tela negra y el pecho estaba de nuevo cubierto por un top blanco. Bella lucía hermosa, sencillamente fabulosa, y pude comprender que a pesar de las muchas mujeres que antes había tenido el placer de tocar, sin duda ninguna le llegaría ni a los talones.

Podía asegurarle a toda la población mundial que mi mujer no era perfecta. Era bajita, a veces demasiado escuálida y blanca como la cal. Ante los ojos de los demás, su cabello y ojos oscuros podían volverse comunes e incluso aburridos, pero para mí, y después de casi ocho años, todo se veía diferente.

Ella no era pequeña de estatura. No. Bella tenía el tamaño necesario para caber entre mis brazos. Y no era escuálida, era delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, incluso el color de su piel era único entre todas las mujeres. Sus cabellos eran la mejor parte de todo su cuerpo cuando hacíamos el amor, porque enredaba mis dedos entre cada hebra y despertaba al día siguiente envuelto en el perfume de fresas que desprendía. Y sus ojos, Dios sabe que no hay cosa más hermosa y profunda que haya visto en mi vida que sus ojos. Ella puede hablar con la mirada más que con su propia y melodiosa voz, puede decir más verdades con una lágrima que con una palabra.

Fue como si un bloque de acero me golpeara el rostro de forma instantánea. El golpe me dejo estupefacto y sin aire durante unos segundos.

Bella era hermosa.

Y yo no había podido ver eso en más de veinte años de conocernos.

Cuando era niña, yo solo podía verla como mi mejor amiga. La niña que se ensuciaba conmigo en el lodo sin importarle mancharse la poca ropa que las monjas le brindaban. Cuando creció y sus formas femeninas comenzaron a desarrollarse, apenas y le prestaba atención a sus ojos o lo mucho que me gustaba su compañía. Bella en aquel entonces, se había convertido en un cuerpo y nada más. A los dieciocho años, yo solo quería dormir con ella sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, lo que pensaba ni lo que esperaba de mí.

La tuve que ver sufrir y llorar lágrimas de sangre obligándola a casarse conmigo antes de notar que realmente yo le importaba y que ella daría su mundo por mí.

Era como si todos los errores que hubiere cometido hace años, regresaran de mí de forma inhóspita y fría. Solo queriendo llamar mi atención para que valorase lo que ahora tenía.

—¿Qué pasa?— Susurró, y su voz sonó débil y asustadiza—¿Ya no te gusta o algo así…? Porque tengo otras dos faldas….puede que no sean tan cortas, pero…

—¡Hey! No—murmuré y me acerqué a pasos rápidos hasta abarcar su cintura contra mi cuerpo—me encanta esa falda…es solo que me has dejado sin aliento.

En más de un sentido.

Bella me sonrió y sus dedos se entrecruzaron tras mi cuello.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—´Te traeré el mundo, mi amor perversa.

Ella se rió y luego estiró su cuerpo hasta que la luz estuviera apagada de nuevo. Supongo que la había encendido para buscar la falda, pero a ambos nos gustaba esa sensación des descubrirnos bajo la oscuridad y en silencio. Solo con nuestras risas de fondo y el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles y al borde de las ventanas.

—Me gusta más verte la silueta—susurré contra su oído. Su respiración se alteró y yo lancé la botella de Jack lejos de mi mano derecha, luego sostuve su nuca obligando su frente a rozar la mía—De hecho, me siento fantástico cuando me besas y apenas siento tu cabello entre mis dedos.

—Te amo, Edward—susurró contra mis labios. Quise responderle algo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió mientras sentía como la nostalgia nos invadía— y no tienes que decir nada a cambio. Me gusta decirte cuanto me importas, lo necesito para recordarme a mí misma la razón tan potente por la que ambos luchamos. Y es porque te amo, porque no podría imaginar mi vida fuera de este mundo pequeño que has creado para nosotros dos.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, no imagines una vida dónde estemos separados, porque pienso encerrarte para siempre a mi lado—le besé los párpados y mis besos comenzaron a descender en picada hasta llegar al borde superior de su playera. Le besé el pecho con cuidado y levantó sus brazos como rogando que eliminara la barrera entre nosotros dos. Mi camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad y los pantalones chillaban por extinguirse, consumidos por el fuego voraz que calentaba nuestros cuerpos.

—Edward, promete que….—hipó un poco antes de que mis ojos regresaran a los de ella. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y rogando por aire y las manos empuñadas a los lados de su cuerpo. No me detuve, solo la levanté en brazos y la arrojé contra la cama. Su cuerpo rebotó un poco pero ella lo contrastó con una hermosa risa y segundos después estuve sobre ella, lamiéndole el cuello mientras ella jadeaba contra mi oído.

—¿Qué quieres que prometa?—mis labios succionaron un poco de piel en su cuello y me detuve cuando supe que la marca quedaría allí durante un buen tiempo. Los zapatos habían caído en el borde de la puerta, así que corrí a recogerlos y los calcé en sus pequeños pies con rapidez. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al verse inmersa en semejantes tacones, pero yo me limité a sonreírle y a deslizar el cierre de su falda sin premura.

—¿Te gustan los zapatos que compré para ti?—Mis dedos se engarfiaron alrededor de sus muslos y una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió a ambos en cuanto su piel desnuda hizo contacto con las yemas de mis dedos. Ella se retorció bajo mi toque y me aproveché para depositar un cálido y húmedo beso desde el borde de sus muslos hasta que hube llegado a la pantorrilla. De pronto, me embargó un sentimiento confuso, una profecía a manera de correctivo. Solo tenía que hacerlo lento, despacio y con cuidado, yo tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que quería estar con ella y lo que más amaba de su compañía.

Esa noche, más que hacerle el amor a Bella, yo solo tenía que quererla.

Cada toque, cada beso. Solo debían ser una demostración de lo mucho que la quería a mi lado, de lo mucho que me desesperaba y me asfixiaba el perderla con tan solo imaginarla lejos de mis manos.

Era casi como amarla.

¿Estaba yo en la capacidad de amar a mi pequeña perversa?

—Quiero que me prometas que siempre será igual—gimió enterrando sus uñas en mis brazos mientras mis labios seguían recorriendo cada centímetro libre de la piel de su pierna izquierda—que siempre me harás sentir de esta forma, como si volara en el cielo cuando me tocas.

—Siempre que pueda—murmuré comenzando a ascender los besos por su pierna derecha. Mis labios se deslizaron por la piel de sus pantorrillas con verdadero esmero— y siempre que me dejes hacerte mía, ten por seguro que esta sensación va a recorrer tu cuerpo por entero. Desde la punta de tu cabello, hasta la punta de tus pies. Siempre.

Le besé en el hueco bajo la rodilla y ella suspiró. Algo dentro de mi pecho se calentó al escuchar su pequeña voz convertida en un sonido inocente y lleno de lujuria a la vez. Mis besos subieron hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera y lamí allí el borde con cuidado, disfrutando cada segundo que su cuerpo se relajaba cuál gelatina entre mis dedos.

La pared abdominal de su vientre se expandía y relajaba por las respiraciones agitadas que Bella lanzaba sin control, así que fui subiendo milímetro por milímetro y con cuidado, solo haciéndola sentir el calor que mi cuerpo irradiaba contra el suyo. No me importó que mi pequeño problema estuviese asfixiado y desesperado por salir, apretado contra la ingle de Bella en cuánto mis labios tocaron sus mejillas. Esta vez, no estaba ansioso por obtener placer de ella, ahora yo solo quería ver su rostro contorsionado por las sensaciones que le causaban mis besos y escuchar aquellos sonidos tan enloquecedores que salían de sus labios en cuanto entraba en ella.

—Te quiero, Bella—susurré contra su oído, mis labios le acariciaron la oreja mientras mis manos viajaban a sus pechos para acariciarlos de forma pausada,. Las yemas de mis dedos palparon los contornos con cuidado, y cada dedo fue desplazándose poco a poco hasta llegar al centro. Bella gimió contra mis labios mientras los míos ahogaban el sonido frenético que ella emitía.

—Me vuelves loco—le susurré antes de deslizar mi boca hacia el canal en medio de sus pechos.

La piel pálida y tersa que cubría aquellas cimas tan preciosas estaba enrojecida y la marca de mis dedos se había quedado impregnada con fuerza. Le besé cada espacio disfrutando del roce de mi piel contra la suya y engullí uno de ellos mientras mis manos viajaban hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Bella se hundieron en la carne de mi espalda, sus uñas dejarían preciosas marcas en forma demedia luna entre todas las pecas que manchaban mi piel.

Una gota de sudor me recorrió la frente y cayó delante de mis ojos, a dos centímetros de dónde estaba mi boca. La sensación salada contrastó fuertemente con el sabor a dulces fresas provenientes de su piel, así que luché por unos segundos, decidido a eliminar aquella horrible sensación sápida, y a los pocos segundos lo conseguí mientras la habitación de Bella se llenaba de sus gemidos; a la vez, yo me maravillé por ser el único testigo de aquellos maravillosos sonidos.

Mis piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas, y me apené durante unos segundos porque mi problema encajara en el borde superior de su muslo con total naturalidad. Le sonreí al notar sus ojos desenfocados y la forma que sus labios adquirían, semejante al de los personajes de una historieta. Bella abrió sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza sin motivo aparente.

Me limité a cubrir su cuerpo con mis brazos y a llenarle la coronilla de besos, ella temblaba y rasgaba la piel de mi espalda con la respiración agitada.

—Está bien estar juntos ¿No es así?—su voz ronca sonó demasiado profunda y sexy para ser verdad. –No hay nada de malo en que intente cambiarte…en que luche porque consigamos estar juntos…

—Absolutamente nada de malo—murmuré en su oído—tu y yo nos pertenecemos, el uno al otro y tenemos que estar juntos para siempre porque ese es nuestro destino.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y luego me besó despacio. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con lentitud, sin prisa y sin necesidad de comprobar algo, solo éramos ella y yo y ese era nuestro primer beso después de la primera cita que debí haberle dado. Mis manos abrazaron su cintura y las suyas se hundieron en mis hombros.

—Por favor—susurró mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un matiz verde almendra mientras me rogaba—por favor…

Asentí, mi cuerpo—al igual que el de ella—también se sacudía impaciente. Le besé la nariz y mi dedo pulgar viajó para comprobar que estuviera lista. Me sentí embargado cuando noté que prácticamente me estaba esperando y reí contra sus labios antes de entrar en ella.

—¿Bella?

—¿Humm?

—Quédate conmigo para siempre.

Entré en ella de golpe. Mi cuerpo no soportaba la tensión y sentí por un momento, que una parte de mí explotaría al mínimo toque de sus manos, gracias a Dios Bella se limitó a llenarme de besos las mejillas y cada zona de piel a la que sus labios tenían acceso.

Yo me moví.

Estar dentro de Bella era como llegar a casa, a un cálido y delicioso hogar donde la felicidad esperaba por ti con los brazos abiertos. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos, y probar el elixir de alegría eterna. Querer a Bella y tener el derecho de poseerla para siempre te hacía invencible, como si nada ni nadie en el mundo fuera tan poderoso como tú, tan fuerte y tan feliz.

Le besé el hueco detrás de la oreja antes de sonreír contra la piel de su mejilla.

—Quiero quedarme contigo—gimió entrelazando sus piernas en mi cadera, sentí el frío charol de los zapatos contra mi espalda—no sabes cuánto….

Una, dos, tres embestidas. El límite era la inmortalidad por esta noche, y nadie jamás nos detendría si yo conseguía mi objetivo principal. Hacerla feliz.

Levanté una de sus piernas a la altura de mis hombros y sentí el calor de la lujuria carcomiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. Ella comenzó a jadear, a pedir más mientras mis manos se empuñaban en la almohada tras su cabeza.

Luego, explotamos.

.

.

.

—¿Sabías que amo escuchar música rock mientras estás en la ducha?

Su voz invadió el dormitorio con profunda claridad y mi risa acompañó a su pregunta mientras sus manos seguían masajeando mi cabeza.

—No, no lo sabía—respondí besándole las yemas de los dedos— y no tengo idea de porqué.

—Cantas mientras te duchas, Edward—se rió besándome tras la oreja—y lo haces fatal…

—¡Hey!—Me quejé tratando de darme la vuelta para encararla, a lo que ella contestó con un "Quieto, ahí".— Yo toco el piano, tengo dedos talentosos.

Sentí el sonrojo de sus mejillas calentarme la piel de la espalda y su risa vibró contra mis pulmones.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso.

Ambos nos reímos, y tomé la botella de Jack Daniels por enésima vez en la madrugada, le di un sorbo y luego Bella se bebió un buen trago antes de colocarla entre nuestras almohadas. Ella llevaba mi camisa y sus zapatos—le había prohibido que se los quitara— y yo mis bóxers. Supuse que era por si alguna de las mucamas cruzaban la puerta, aunque pensándolo bien…me estorbaba mucho la ropa que llevábamos puestos.

—¿Sabías que tienes 125 lunares en tu espalda?

Me reí ante su pregunta. Ninguna otra mujer en mi vida se había dado el trabajo de contarlos.

—No, perversa. Yo realmente no lo sabía.

—¿Y qué dos de ellos son más claros que sus 123 hermanos?

—No, bebé.

—Pues deberías saberlo—reclamó como una niña berrinchuda—es tu cuerpo. ¡Duh! Tonto.

Me reí, la atrapé entre mis brazos y luego le besé la nariz a pesar de que ella luchaba débilmente y se reía a grandes carcajadas.

—¿Quieres saber de qué color son tus ojos?

Bella negó y yo le besé los labios antes de continuar.

—Son profundos pozos de chocolate donde algunos trozos de manzana flotan y me enloquece tener que verlos cada mañana mientras te vas a clase, porque otros muchachitos tontos van a querer ser tus amigos —Bella soltó una risotada—Y luego están tus pestañas, largas y gruesas, como si escondieran un secreto entre ellas.

—Estás ebrio—susurró aguantándose la risa.

—Eso no me impide decirte la verdad.

Tomé la botella y le di otros dos tragos. El alcohol parecía cercenarme la garganta pero no me quejé, a fin de cuentas llegaba a mi estómago mucho más ligero que cuando despertamos.

—Creo que son las tres de la mañana— murmuró Bella por inercia. Sus labios habían bebido un trago de la botella y sus dedos se paseaban entre las hebras de mi cabello.

—Lo sé—respondí y volví a atrapar su cuerpo entre las sábanas y el mío—aún es temprano.

—Creo que estoy aburrida—susurró entre risas—¿No tenemos algo que hacer?

—Supongo que dormir y eso es más divertido de lo que crees—levanté mis cejas y ella me golpeó en el pecho con sus puñitos.

—Edward, no tengo ganas de…. Tú sabes—ella se rió en mi cara como si fuera divertido verme el gesto de descontento— tú me aburres.—Luego, soltó otra gran risotada.

—Enserio, no debiste decir eso.

El Jack Daniels se regó en las sábanas y los cabellos de Bella quedaron empapados en alcohol, mi camisa, mis bóxers y sus zapatos apestarían a etanol por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero no tuve cabeza para eso.

De hecho, solo tenía una cosa en mente y la llevé a cabo con ayuda de _mi problema_ y durante lo que restó de la madrugada.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos cuando un molesto sonido me llegó a los oídos.

Mi brazo reposaba bajo un delicado cuerpo que reconocí como el de mi esposa, y mis pies estaban enredados con los de ella en una especie de nudo Scout que no aprendí cuando niño, así que traté de moverme como pude para alcanzar el interfono pegado a la pared posterior a la cama.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Qué demonios, Edward? Te he llamado desde hace tres horas, mamá está desesperada por hablar con Bella._

—¿Bree?—Mi cabeza se sacudió ante el sonido agudo de su voz y tuve que ahogar el sonido entre las almohadas para que me dejara de dar tantas vueltas— Por favor, habla más despacio…y dulcifícame tu voz….

—Cállate—gruñó Bella hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho—Mierda, Masen, cierra las malditas cortinas…

—¿_Esa es Bella? Escuchen los dos, mamá hará un almuerzo por el cumpleaños de Evan y quiere que vengan antes de las doce para que la ayuden, aunque supongo que también se quedarán a cenar porque la fiesta del mocoso siempre se alarga….._

—Bree….

—Edward, baja el maldito volumen de tu voz…

—Bree…

—_Escucha hermanito, te guste o no tienes que asistir a la barbacoa. Evan vendrá aquí con todos sus amigos y sabes mejor que nadie que necesitamos ayuda, así que trae tu trasero aquí junto con el de tu esposa y pronto. De hecho, creo que tienes una hora y media antes de que sean las doce._

Ella colgó y aporré el teléfono contra la pared tratando de colocarlo en su sitio.

—Edward, odio que hagas ruido mientras intento dormir—Bella se agazapó sobre mi cuerpo y su nariz se hundió en mi cuello, yo colé mis manos debajo de las sábanas y sobre su cintura y le besé la cabeza.

Odiaba los cumpleaños de Evan.

Desde que tiene diez años siempre organizan la misma barbacoa, los mismos amigos y el mismo pastel con hamburguesas antes del postre. Excepto que como todo el grupo de mocosos ha crecido, pues ya no juegan en un inflable ni a los vaqueros, ni a los Power Rangers con Carlisle haciendo del villano.

Ahora prefieren escuchar música, embriagarse y bailar….y manosearse como si no tuvieran conciencia.

—Bella...bebé….

—Quiero dormir.

Concedido. Finalmente, yo no tenía ni siquiera el equilibrio necesario como para ponerme en pie, peor aún, lo tendría para hacer de chaperón con un grupo de chiquillos malcriados y con las hormonas alborotadas.

Mis ojos se cerraron durante diez minutos antes de que Bella comenzara a preguntarme cosas sin sentido.

—¿Quién te llamó?

—Era Bree.

Acomodé su cuerpo debajo del mío y luego hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos.

—¿Y qué dijo?—Su voz comenzó a escucharse más clara y nítida que nunca, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo letargo de forma agitada.

—Que Esme nos invitó a la barbacoa por el cumpleaños de Evan.

—¿Y a que hora pidió que estuviéramos allí?— Su voz esta vez sonó desesperada y abrí los ojos para encontrarla observándome fijamente.

Si ella pretendía que fuéramos….

—A las doce del día….

—¡Mierda, Masen! ¡Son las once de la mañana y ni siquiera le hemos comprado el obsequio a tu hermano!

…Terminaríamos yendo.

Bella se levantó de golpe de la cama y la observé girar sobre sus propios pies antes de caer en la mullida alfombra de la habitación. Descendí de la cama con rapidez y la tomé en brazos lanzando grandes carcajadas al aire.

—Mi amor perversa, no tienes que levantarte tan rápido si pasaste una mala noche como la de ayer.

—Me duele la cabeza—se quejó haciendo un puchero— y apenas tenemos tiempo para buscarle un obsequio a tu hermano y tampoco preparé nada para la barbacoa. ¡Es un desastre!

Achicó los ojos mientras la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la ducha, accioné el botón y cuando noté que el agua caliente estaba en su punto, la coloqué debajo del grifo para que las gotas golpearan su espalda a manera de método de relajación.

—Date un baño, iré a la ducha de tu habitación y tendremos tiempo para comprarle algo al enano, no te preocupes.

—¿Por qué no quieres bañarte conmigo?— Bella estiró sus brazos hacia mí como una niña pequeña pidiendo ser cargada y yo le sonreí mientras declinaba de su oferta.

—Ambos sabemos que si entro allí, saldremos más tarde de lo pensado.

Bella se rió antes de que cerrara la puerta corrediza y corriera por unos pantalones.

.

.

.

Media hora después, Bella y yo estábamos de camino a casa de los Cullen.

Mi esposa consiguió preparar tartaletas de leche condensada con dulce de piña a partir de los cereales de caja que moraban un estante dela cocina. Matilde compró dos pastillas efervescentes para el malestar que ambos poseíamos y yo le compré a Evan una colección _express _de _Cds _conformado principalmente por _Slipknot, Epica y Nightwish_. Sobre todo por las últimas ediciones y los videos musicales de conciertos grabados por los grupos en distintas partes del país.

No le presté atención a la ropa que llevaba puesto, pues apenas consistía en unos vaqueros oscuros y un suéter de pico color manzana. Bella se rió de mí y me dijo que era demasiado ególatra para ponerme algo que combinaba con el color de mis ojos.

Ella si que estaba espectacular, con ese delgado vestido blanco y de gaza con flores amarillas y lilas bordeando la flácida falda que rozaba unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla. Su cabello estaba rizado y apenas dos o tres mechones estaban contenidos por prendedores floreados. Lo único que odié, fueron sus zapatos.

Esas zapatillas rojas y completamente acabadas, contrastaban a la perfección con el traje. Por ello, las odié aún más.

—¿Crees que a tu madre le gusten mis tartaletas?

—Probé una a escondidas y estaba deliciosa, bebé—confesé besándole la mejilla en el último semáforo del camino— además de que es un plato muy creativo.

Ella asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que llegamos a una zona residencial. Los árboles comenzaron a extenderse por un estrecho sendero y las flores a sus pies no hacían más que aumentar la vivacidad de lugar. Después de pasar cuatro calles con casas que sin pretenderlo, se veían espectaculares, llegué a una morada llena de vitrales por donde la luz se podía filtrar con tranquilidad.

—Es aquí—susurró Bella en cuánto apagué el auto. Sus manos temblaron alrededor del platón de cristal donde llevaba los postres— ¿Verdad? Se parece mucho a la casa que tenían en Forks.

—Es muy similar—acepté cuando le abrí la puerta para que descendiese del vehículo— pero Esme siempre cambia la decoración de las casas cuando se mudan, así que por dentro, te aseguro que es muy diferente.

Atravesamos el sendero de entrada y lleno de luces, donde varias chicas corrían atolondradas por ver al cumpleañero tomados de la mano y llegamos a la puerta principal. No hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre, porque Bree abrió la puerta entusiasmada y Alice la siguió detrás con un prominente embarazo.

—¡Vinieron! Holis para los dos—besó mi mejilla y luego la de mi esposa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—a Mamá se le ocurrió invitar a sus compañeros de internado para que Bella no se sintiera tan sola entre tantas personas "importantes".

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo—Alice y su dulce voz interrumpieron a mi hermana y Bree torció el gesto al escucharla—es importante. Y Hola para ti, Bella— abrazó su enorme estómago dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola—susurró depositando el platón en manos de Bree—traje esto para ayudarle a Esme. Supongo que no es mucho—se alzó de hombros— pero me parece que bastará para los adultos.

—Edward, de verdad es importante—Alice insistió de nuevo así que besé a Bella en los labios de forma rápida y le susurré un "_Ahora vuelvo_" antes de correr tras mi pequeña amiga, de lejos noté a Bella del brazo de Bree y encaminadas hacia la cocina.

Detuvimos nuestro paso al llegar a una de las habitaciones de invitados y cuando Alice regresó sus ojos hacia mí, supe que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Tu madre invitó a todas sus amistades para celebrar, no solo el cumpleaños de su hijo menor, sino el casamiento del mayor.

Me alcé de hombros.

—Sé que Bella odiara todo esto, pero no tengo porque avergonzarme de ella. Durante este tiempo juntos he descubierto que la quiero más que a nadie…

—¿Más que a Brigitt?

Mis manos se empuñaron y mis fosas nasales se dilataron ante la mención del nombre.

—Ella ya no tiene cabida en esta historia. No la vuelvas a mencionar, Alice.— Abrí la puerta, porque si la conversación tomaba ese rumbo yo estaba dispuesto a huir. Mi vida con Bella era feliz, y no podía dejar que un recuerdo la arruinara.

— Edward, tus padres cuentan a los Callaghway entre sus más allegados de la sociedad de Chicago.

Fue como si el frío más denso de la tierra, aquel que cubre a las tormentas se calara por mis huesos hasta el centro más profundo de mi cuerpo.

—Ella….

—Becca está aquí.

Y de lejos, mis ojos captaron la figura de mi esbelta esposa y su hermoso vestido al aire, junto con una figura algo arrugada y con el cabello corto y tinturado por la aparición de canas, la sonrisa en aquellos labios pardos y llenos de labial rojo aún se dibujaba de la misma forma perversa que hace ocho años.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos llenos de besos a todas las amoras perversas o suzanitas:** Zoe Hallow, Mary28Cullen, , maryroxy, Isela Cullen, wen liss, maggie, janalez y Tania.

**Tania:** corazón recibí todos tus reviews, muchas gracias por leer y apoyar la historia.

**Maggie:** También yo te extraño tontolina mía.

**Chicas, hoy subí un poco más prontito. Gracias a todas las que leen en silencio, a las que dejan reviews, los alertas y favoritos. La foto de Becca y de Brigitt está en el FB de MrsBlack Ubt junto con todas las canciones, porque los links de FF no funcionan. Gracias a Ayla Hale Potter por ser mi beta esta vez. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas o lo que piensen de la historia, cualquier cosa que ayude a que mejore es bien recibido.**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**besos**

**valhe**


	22. Mi hombre, mi mujer

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—21—

* * *

"_Mi hombre, mi mujer"_

«El corazón tiene razones, que la razón no entiende»

Blaise Pascal

* * *

When Im gone—Three Doors Down. *Perspectiva de Bella*

Secret—One Republic.

Stronger—Kelly Clarkson. *Perspectiva de Bella*

Whispers in the Dark—Skillet.

Desde hoy—Tommy Torres.

* * *

...

—Ella ya no tiene cabida en esta historia. No la vuelvas a mencionar, Alice.— Abrí la puerta, porque si la conversación tomaba ese rumbo yo estaba dispuesto a huir. Mi vida con Bella era feliz, y no podía dejar que un recuerdo la arruinara.

— Edward, tus padres cuentan a los Callaghway entre sus más allegados de la sociedad de Chicago.

Fue como si el frío más denso de la tierra, aquel que cubre a las tormentas se calara por mis huesos hasta el centro más profundo de mi cuerpo.

—Ella….

—Becca está aquí.

Y de lejos, mis ojos captaron la figura de mi esbelta esposa y su hermoso vestido al aire, junto con una figura algo arrugada y con el cabello corto y tinturado por la aparición de canas, la sonrisa en aquellos labios pardos y llenos de labial rojo aún se dibujaba de la misma forma perversa que hace ocho años.

...

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones durante unos segundos.

Perdí el control de mis habilidades psicomotrices, la velocidad del latido de mi corazón aumentó considerablemente y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas mientras la sádica sonrisa tan propia de Becca se implantaba frente a la inocencia de Bella, quién respondía el gesto tan amable como con cualquier otro invitado de la fiesta.

Ella estiró sus pequeñas manos y Becca las tomó entre sus huesudos dedos antes de apretujarlas con fuerza, luego le arregló un mechón de cabello y comenzó a hablarle como si la confianza fuera el mejor factor entre ellas dos. Bella abrió los ojos y entonces, temí lo peor.

—Edward, creo que deberías ir allí—la temerosa voz de Alice fue el único aliciente que obligó a mis piernas a moverse en dirección al patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen; corrí cuanto pude y jadeando, me detuve unos metros atrás de Bella, apenas y pude escuchar un fragmento de la conversación y los hombros me temblaron antes de avanzar paso por paso.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No ahora.

—Cariño, Edward es un gran hombre, y un gran esposo. Te lo aseguro por experiencia propia—la voz nasal de Becca atravesó mis oídos como finas cuchillas en una densa niebla. Noté la tensión en el cuerpo de mi esposa y me apresuré a enmarcar su cintura con mis brazos como pude; tocarla de alguna forma, me brindaba fuerza y tranquilidad. Podía retenerla tan solo un poco más.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —El tono de voz de Bella se agudizó un par de tonos, en cuánto notó mi presencia regresó sus ojos hacía mí, temerosos y al mismo tiempo poco sorprendidos. Como si en realidad tuviera sospechas de la identidad de la mujer frente a nosotros— ¿Usted es Becca?

Los ojos azules y grandes se abrieron y las arrugas los enmarcaron como pudieron, estirando la piel al máximo mientras la boca roja formaba un pequeño gesto de descontento.

—Así es. Mucho gusto—extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de Bella, aunque mi pequeña se dejó hacer sin responder el saludo—Rebecca Callaghway. Supongo que Edward no te ha hablado de mí, ¿No es así? —

Su risa aguda y nasal, similar a la voz inundó el espacio entre nosotros dos. La brecha aquella que hace tanto tiempo yo mismo había sembrado, hoy se abría bajo mis pies esperando mi descenso con ansias. Temblé imperceptiblemente y sostuve a Bella con más fuerza contra mi costado, le besé la sien y clavé mis ojos en el arrugado rostro que Becca ofrecía.

Los años no le habían pasado factura tanto como pude creer en algún momento de mi vida, tenía el mismo cabello rubio opaco, corto y con mechas y los ojos azules brillaban recordando desgraciadamente a su hermana de cualquier forma posible. Me dedicó una sonrisa de revancha y yo cuadré la mandíbula antes de hablarle.

—Rebecca, te agradecería que salieras de la casa de mis padres. —

—No pienso hacerlo querido—desafió tronando aquellos huesudos dedos—tus padres me invitaron y claramente, no estoy incomodando a nadie. Así que no existe un motivo por el que tenga que retirarme. —

—Insisto. —

Mi voz sonó gutural mientras Bella se retorcía entre mis brazos. No dejé que escapara y clavó sus fulminantes ojos en los míos, luego regresó la vista a la mujer ante nosotros.

—Edward me ha hablado de usted, sí. Sé que es su ex esposa. —

Las palabras que pensaba utilizar para alejar aquella mujer de Bella se quedaron atoradas en mi cuello y sin compasión me arañaron las paredes de la garganta mientras el dolor y la vergüenza se apropiaban de mi pecho.

_¿Cómo Bella podía saber una verdad de la que jamás habíamos hablado? ¿Podía Bella conocer toda mi historia y jamás haberla mencionado?_

Aumenté mi fuerza en su agarre hasta que conseguí retrocederla tres pasos tras mi espalda. Entrelacé nuestras manos y le propiné un pequeño apretón para que recordara aquel asunto pendiente que ahora existía entre nosotros dos.

_¿Quién pudo haberle contado aquella pesadilla?_

Cuando pude observar a Becca, ella estaba tan desencajada como yo en medio de la situación. Sus manos nerviosas rodaron entre sus cabello y la bolsa verde que tenía colgando de una mano, se limpió lo que supuse era sudor en la larga chaqueta beige que llevaba y me sonrió aunque ahora, lucía acorralada.

—Pues bueno, es…genial que en su matrimonio exista confianza y diálogo….Edward era muy callado conmigo. —

¿De qué demonios hablaba ella? Jamás llegamos a pronunciar una jodida palabra en las nulas conversaciones que teníamos.

—Sí. —Bella levantó sus ojos hacía mí en un amago de sonrisa—Lo bueno entre Edward y yo es que conversamos mucho, luchamos por sacar adelante lo que tenemos. —Regresó sus ojos hacia Becca y le sonrió de forma beligerante.

Bella admitía algo semejante a una guerra entre ambas y anunciaba además, que no se dejaría vencer con tal facilidad. Aquella faceta de ella, arraigada y luchadora consiguió que el orgullo explotara en mi pecho con fuerza. —Y no quiero sonar mal educada ni poco amable, pero siendo sinceras usted y yo, por supuesto que no estamos cómodas en el mismo sitio. —Becca abrió los ojos intentando disimular su sorpresa—Usted comprenderá que este tipo de reuniones no están hechas para contar viejas anécdotas sobre el mismo hombre que algún día _fue_ su esposo, y ahora es _mi hombre._

—Claro, querida—susurró acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta para cubrir la piel nívea del sol—solo quería mostrarme amable y saludar. Compartir confidencias.

—Perdona Rebecca, pero me parece de muy mal gusto. —La dulce voz de Esme atravesó el ambiente que nos rodeaba como cuchillo en la mantequilla. De pronto Bella se relajó contra mi pecho y Becca se irguió mientras las puntas de sus viejos tacones verdes se hundían en el césped—Edward y Bella están en una etapa hermosa de su matrimonio y tus recuerdos solo conseguirían causar problemas entre ambos. —Mi madre a efectos prácticos estrechó la mano fraternamente con ella—Es un gusto verte, querida Becca.

—Lo mismo para ti, Esme. —Rebecca apenas presionó la mano de la aludida mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en Bella y en su manera de apoyar su espalda contra mi pecho.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una taza de té de limón? Tiene grandes propiedades, sobre todo en la piel— espetó mi madre con segunda intención a lo que sonreí.

Esperé su respuesta negativa desde que la primera palabra abandonó la boca de mi madre, sin embargo Becca decidió mirarme a los ojos a mí después de unos segundos, enfrentándome como hace casi ocho años mientras mentía frente a los Cullen y sonreírme como si un nuevo plan ardiera dentro de su cabeza. Me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo, comprendí que a pesar de los años, las cosas no cambian mucho. Mierda siempre sería mierda. Y Rebecca Callaghway era especialista en crear problemas para arruinar la vida de las personas con tal de conseguir lo que más deseaba.

—Vamos por esa taza de té, querida—Se giró y antes de adecuar su paso al de mi madre, le habló a Bella de espaldas como una voz tintineante y aguda— ¡Oh, Isabella! Perdona, no he querido incomodarte. —

Becca y mi madre se marcharon a paso lento mientras la respiración agitada de Bella llenaba el espacio entre los dos. Su cuerpo se separó del mío inmediatamente con varios pasos de por medio, y cuando por fin mi madre y Rebecca estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista, Bella caminó hacia la casa a paso apresurado mientras mis pies le pisaban los talones.

—Bella…—

— No…ahora. No…te…defiendas. —

Atravesamos la puerta principal y la seguí a través de las escaleras a paso firme, No supe a donde nos dirigíamos, era tarde para ponerme a pensar en un tour para que Bella conociera la casa, así que seguí cada paso que ella dio hasta llegar al corredor principal del segundo piso. Un salón redondo con piso de madera mate dividía el camino hacia las habitaciones de forma elegante, Bella se detuvo en el centro de aquel salón.

—Quiero una habitación para que podamos hablar. —

Era exactamente lo que yo quería. Hablar con ella.

Asentí, aunque el gesto fue imperceptible para Bella y lo pensé durante unos segundos. No tenía un dormitorio designado en esta casa a pesar de que Los Masen y Los Cullen nos mudamos al mismo tiempo a Chicago, sin embargo estaban los dormitorios de mis hermanos, específicamente el de Bree puesto que descontaba el de Evan por miedo a encontrarlo a él allí con una de sus tantas amigas.

—Por aquí. —

No sé como me atreví a hablarle, hacerlo me pareció un insulto en aquellos momentos y por alguna razón. Sin embargo, la conduje a través del pasillo hacia la derecha y abrí la primera puerta de un electrizante tono azul, el nombre de mi hermana resaltaba en toda su gloria con saltarinas letras blancas.

—Es la de habitación de Bree—me expliqué mientras las palabras se arrastraban fuera de mi boca con vergüenza, le abrí la puerta—no creo que a ella le moleste prestárnosla unos segundos. —

La carcajada adolorida de mi esposa resonó por el amplio dormitorio mientras mi pie empujaba la puerta de vuelta al marco.

—No serán unos segundos, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros, no había forma en que negara algo inevitable.

Cuando Bella regresó sus ojos hacia los míos, sentí que la esperanza no estaba del todo perdida, aún ese brillo por el que luchaba, estaba en su mirada mientras ésta me escaneaba. Sus manos se ensortijaron la una con la otra y los dedos entrecruzados cubrieron su rostro de forma instantánea.

—Esa era tu esposa—no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación y de ninguna manera me atrevería a negarle algo de lo que ella estaba segura.

—Sí.— Tomé aire antes de hablar, ahora que la bomba había estallado, no tenía más remedio que decir la verdad— Rebecca es también la hermana de Br…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Rebecca es hermana de Brigitt. —

Su voz sonó asfixiada cuando lo dijo, como si pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer le quemara el pecho con tal intensidad que dentro del mío, mi corazón latió acelerado al imaginar la potencia del dolor de Bella.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo sabías? —

Sí, no fueron palabras brillantes. Bella estaba molesta y yo tenía que calmar todas sus inquietudes hasta poder fraguar sus defensas para que me dejara volver a su lado, me aterrorizaba la idea de tenerla lejos de mí por otro de mis estúpidos errores; sin embargo, un terror de la misma intensidad me carcomía el pecho y todo el cuerpo al imaginar las formas en las que ella pudo enterarse de las hermanas Callaghway y su relación en mi vida.

Tenía miedo de que ella supiera la verdad, tanto que estaba dispuesto a rogarle otra oportunidad si ella decidía irse después de esta conversación.

— ¿Y eso que importa ahora? De todas formas, tu jamás me lo habrías contado—sonó frustrada mientras recorría la habitación con pequeños pasos hasta llegar al ventanal mayor y plantar las yemas de sus dedos contra el cristal bajo la cortina.

— Tenía que saber _porqué_. Necesitaba saber _porque_ no podías amarme, _porque_ tenía que alejarme de ti como mi mente lo pedía aunque mi corazón estuviera en contra. Y sobre todo, porque me querías a tu lado para sanar algo que yo desconocía—regresó sus ojos hacía mí y me regaló una sonrisa triste aunque siguió anclada a la ventana como puerto seguro— y no pienso discutir acerca de si te guardé o no un secreto. Tú tienes miles de ellos conmigo, Edward y he aprendido a manejar tus silencios de alguna maldita forma, así que no creo justo que quieras reclamarme ello, justamente ahora, cuando toda esta situación no es más que resultado de todos tus asquerosos secretos—hizo una mueca mientras sus dedos arrugaban la cortina turquesa debajo de ellos— ¿Te imaginas que habría pasado si no sabía la verdad respecto a _esa_ mujer? —

Catástrofe era la única palabra que resonaba dentro de mi cabeza.

—Yo solo…— ¿Y qué le iba a inventar? No había dicho más que cosas reales en toda la conversación.

—Esas mujeres, Edward—se acercó a mí con pasos lentos y respiraciones profundas, como si se estuviera asegurando de mantener la calma antes de avanzar hacia mí; en cuanto la tuve lo suficientemente cerca sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello y se encargó de juntar nuestras frentes sorprendiéndome. Cuando habló su aliento acarició mis labios de una forma tan perfecta, que apenas conseguí respirar y mis brazos actuaron por sí solos rodeando su cintura— Te causaron grandes heridas. Algunas de ellas no puedo curarlas yo, y para eso tienes a Eleazar. Y a pesar de nuestra situación, todas aquellas que dependen de mí, están siendo besadas y amadas poco a poco hasta conseguir que se recuperen. Estoy dando todo de mí, Edward para que esto funcione. —

—Lo sé—susurré cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos acariciaban la piel de mi cuello en movimientos circulares—y no tienes idea de lo estúpido que me siento cada vez que te hago daño. Lo juro por Dios, Bella. Odio herirte, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida…—

—Pero hay cosas que no voy a poder soportar…que no puedo soportar. –Su voz sonó temblorosa y al regresar mi mirada a sus labios, noté que temblaban terriblemente—y no saber la verdad por completo es una de ellas. –Suspiró y buscó alejarse, pero la retuve. Que Dios me ayude, no iba a dejarla ir cuando su ira no había explotado aún—Siempre estuve ahí para ti, Masen. Nunca te dejé caer, incluso si alguna vez pude hacerlo me mantuve a tu lado. En toda esta pesadilla que hiciste de mi vida antes de estar casados, me quedé junto a ti aguantando el dolor de una vida entera….—

—Siento tanto eso— susurré mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo a sus próximas palabras—lo juro, lo juro. Yo te quiero, y te amaré, sé eso…—

—Escúchame, Ed—sus manos capturaron mi rostro evitando que mis ojos se desviaran de los suyos— Ámame ahora, rétenme ahora. No esperes a que me vaya para hacerlo, no esperes un futuro que no sabemos si va a llegar. Tienes que amarme ahora, porque ya no sé si puedo creer en tus palabras. Hace unos meses, asegurabas que me amarías. Ahora es tiempo de cumplir tu palabra, y tampoco lo haces. —

Su respiración— que se había agitado durante la conversación—se normalizó mediante jadeos y me sonrió con el mismo gesto triste de hace algunos minutos.

—De lo contrario, tendrás que amarme cuando me vaya. —

El infierno se incendió dentro de mi cuerpo al escucharla decir esas palabras y mis labios capturaron los suyos en un beso voraz, tal como el fuego que consumía mis pensamientos al verla tan triste y decidida a que nuestra fantasía terminara. Yo quería todo lo contrario, y no podía imaginar mi vida al lado de otra persona que no fuera ella. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil amarla?

¿Cómo demonios sabía si la amaba o no?

—No te vas a ir—exigí contra su oído mientras la levantaba del suelo y enroscaba sus piernas en mi cintura para poder atarla a mi cuerpo de forma irremediable—no te vas a ir. El día que lo intentes, Bella— una amenaza brutal salió de mis labios sin que pudiese retenerla, mi cuerpo y aquel loco que vivía dentro de mí rogaba por restablecer las leyes y los límites en la relación— ese día, el mundo estallará y yo seré la maldita dinamita que lo detone. —

La arrojé contra la cama y continué besándola sin importar la falta de aire perecedera en los pulmones de ambos, ni la forma en que ella gemía mientras mi cuerpo se pegaba al suyo. Atrapé su cuerpo entre la colcha y mi pecho y el instinto me dijo que de ahora en adelante, la tendría que mantener cerca, había visto en sus ojos la decisión de marcharse de forma irremediable y sabía que mi esposa era una mujer indecisa al comienzo, pero una vez que tomaba un camino, no había marcha atrás para ella.

—Creo que incendiaré mi cama. —

Los labios de Bella temblaron bajo los míos cuando quiso proferir un gritillo gracias a la voz de Bree llenando el aire en nuestros oídos. Tomé aire antes de levantarme de la cama con la cadera de mi esposa pegada a la mía; ella optó por esconder su rostro en mi pecho y yo traté de regular mi respiración antes de hablar.

Los ojos avellana de mi hermana me taladraban desde el dintel de la puerta mientras su zapato golpeaba la costosa alfombra plateada bajo nuestros pies. Cuando hube abierto la boca, ella levantó una ceja y extendió su mano obligándome a callar.

—De acuerdo, no necesito saber que estaban haciendo en mi cama. Solo quiero que sepas, Edward Anthony, que mi cama costó cinco mil dólares más los gastos de exportación porque es traída desde Italia, es un diseño único y ahora tendrás que regalarme una mejor.

Asentí, sin saber que decir, Bella imitó el gesto contra mi suéter.

—La quiero el Lunes a más tardar, tienes todo el Domingo para buscar un modelo similar—nos sonrió antes de abrir un cajón de su mueble peinador, de allí extraje un par de brillos de labios rosados de distintas tonalidades, en cuánto abrió la puerta para marcharse, mi esposa levantó la cabeza y caminó hacia ella.

—De verdad lo lamento, Bree— murmuró con una sonrisa de disculpa— tendrás una cama mejor traída de Tailandia y compraré colchas nuevas.

Mi hermana soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, Bells. Sé que tú no eres la culpable, ni siendo su esposa puedes controlar los impulsos de mi hermanito— en el pálido rostro de Bella se dibujó una mueca similar a una sonrisa avergonzada—y para la próxima vez—lo susurró solo entre ellas dos— existe una habitación al fondo del pasillo este, la puerta es de madera oscura y las cortinas de color púrpura. Mamá pensaba pedirles que se quedaran a pasar la noche después de la cena y la fiesta de cumpleaños, así que es suya por lo que resta del fin de semana.

Bree se marchó sacudiendo aquella corta falda azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaba. Bella respiró dos y tres veces antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—No tenías que hacer eso. —

—Tenía que dejarte en claro cuán loco me vuelve la idea de que te marches de mi vida—caminé hacia ella y atrapé su cintura entre mis brazos— No quiero que pienses en eso por ningún motivo. —

—Tengo derecho a dudar de ti ¿No crees?—se mofó de mí golpeando mi pecho con sus puñitos—A veces creo que eres lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido en mi vida. —

—No soy tan terrible—murmuré sin saber si iba en broma o en serio— soy un esposo fiel, trabajo para mantenerte, cumplo tus fantasías, te cuido todo el tiempo…—

—Eres fiel porque te mueres por mis piernas—se rió mientras sus dedos acomodaban el cabello detrás de mi nuca— trabajas para _mantenernos_, a los dos, y ahora pasas más tiempo en casa para estar conmigo. No, no cumples mis fantasías, yo cumplo todos tus sueños fetichistas acerca de tacones rojos y no a lo último. No me cuidas todo el tiempo. De hecho—me besó la punta de la nariz y volví a respirar—estoy con jaqueca por tu estúpida ex esposa rondándote además de que pase una mala noche llena de Jack Daniels y besos traviesos. —

—La noche no fue tan mala—susurré contra su oído antes de reírme—más bien diría que fue excelente. Y en cuanto a la estúpida ex esposa….—

—Quiero la verdad en cuánto lleguemos a casa— aclaró abrazándome con fuerza—y hablo en serio, sé que posiblemente lleguemos el Domingo en la noche porque sé que tu madre tiene planes para mañana, pero aún así necesito saber la verdad. —

— ¿Cuánto sabes de ellas?— Pregunté respondiendo al abrazo.

—Solo lo que Alice me contó el día de nuestra boda. —

En cuanto nombró a Alice, pude respirar tranquilamente durante unos segundos.

— ¿Y eso es? —

—Es muy poco Edward, quiero saber la versión completa. —

_¿Podía decirle la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos y hablarle de mi propio infierno y la forma en la que ella siempre estuvo presente en mis pensamientos?_

Si habíamos superado este encuentro y ella no estaba molesta conmigo, definitivamente podíamos terminar con la estupidez de las Callaghway de a poco.

El miércoles de la semana pasada, Eleazar había demostrado mis mejoras mediante pequeños estudios a los que él había llamado "_La comprobación del proceso"._ Y si parte de mi yo interno se estaba restableciendo gracias a un proceso que implicaba una persona no tan próxima a mi familia, aquel fragmento de confianza que faltaba entre Bella y yo podía volver a vincularnos gracias, también a un proceso en donde podría decirle la verdad de forma dosificada.

Bella merecía un buen hombre a su lado y si realmente quería amarla, podía comenzar con ser sincero.

—Te diré lo que quieras saber, pero poco a poco ¿Sí? No puedo soltarte toda esta estúpida historia de golpe. —

Bella asintió y me besó el hombro antes de alejarse de mis brazos.

—Me alegra que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo hablando— Me sonrió antes de alisarse la falda del vestido en un ademán.

—Y a mí me alegra que no estemos enfadados con el otro— le besé los labios despacio y con ternura, agradecido de poder contar con ella y su comprensión en estos horribles momentos de vuelta al pasado— me enloquece volver a nuestros inicios.

—Sé que antes me ponía como una loca, pero me desesperabas en demasía—entrelazó nuestras manos y salimos del dormitorio de Bree en silencio, caminábamos por el corredor cuando dijo:

—Antes no podía controlar la ira o el dolor, y eso me descomponía de forma brutal. Ahora puedo controlarme, y con ello, a ti también. —

Solté una carcajada antes de juntar su espalda a mi pecho deteniendo nuestro paso.

—Eso es mentira, tú no puedes controlarme. —

—Puedo hacerlo—me retó levantando una ceja.

—Pruébalo—susurré mucho más relajado. Las cosas parecían tranquilizarse poco a poco aunque el peso de la aparición de Becca y el tener que decirle la verdad reventarían mi espalda por la tensión que implicaban.

— ¿Ed?

— ¿Sí?

—Amor—susurró rozando sus labios con mi oreja—no llevo sujetador. —

Y salió corriendo mientras mis ojos se expandían como si fueran platos, persiguiéndola por todo el patio trasero y notando las miradas de los adolescentes hormonales en su cabello ondeando con el viento mientras la falda del vestido colgaba de sus muslos.

Hombre, esa era mi esposa.

— ¡Bella! ¡Vuelve aquí!

.

.

.

Cuando encontré a Bella, ella era presentada formalmente por Carlisle y Esme a la Sociedad de Damas de Chicago, un grupo de señoras tinturadas y con labios arrugados. Me sentí orgulloso al escuchar su explicación acerca de nuestro apresurado matrimonio y lo rápidos que fuimos al mudarnos.

Según Bella y su historia, teníamos tanto amor dentro del pecho de cada uno, que apenas nos volvimos a ver, caímos enamorados el uno del otro. Quise reírme por un segundo, pero luego una bomba explotó en el centro del pecho mientras mi conciencia como voz interior me recordaba la verdad implícita en esa fanfarria.

Ella estuvo enamorada de mí desde siempre.

¿Estaba yo enamorado de ella?

—Y por supuesto, no podía faltar el joven esposo—una de las mujeres del círculo alrededor de Esme me sonrió y consiguió mi atención; Bella apretó mi mano y le sonreí antes de contestar la pregunta que me hacía la mujer—¿Cómo es la vida de casado, querido Edward? Todas sabemos lo mucho que te gustaba la vida fácil, la vida de un soltero que podía obtener lo que quisiera. ¿Cómo está ahora ese soltero codiciado? —

La mayoría de mujeres rió y en los labios de Bella se dibujó una mueca, fiel muestra de su incomodidad. Le besé la cabeza y susurré en su oído que se mantuviera tranquila, usualmente el circo de las Damas de Chicago duraba poco porque sus pequeños cerebros no mostraban respuesta alguna a una difícil incógnita.

—Amo estar casado—respondí sinceramente, el sonrojo de Bella se hizo presente y para ocultarlo, escondió su rostro en mi pecho—Bella es la única mujer con la que pude soñar y pensar como mi esposa. Somos muy diferentes, pero ella sabe escucharme, respetar y entender cada aspecto de mi vida. Yo estoy aprendiendo eso de ella, quiero ser igual de buen esposo como ella lo es conmigo.

Un par de señoras se mostraron sinceras y le sonrieron a mi amor perversa con delicadeza, el resto de ellas solamente se dedicaron a criticar como pequeñas cacatúas mis palabras, tergiversándolas y transformándolas en una mofa triste y cínica que demostraba el poco cariño que obtenían de su marido en casa.

Esme nos llevó también a conocer a un par de hombres de negocios que charlaban con su esposo acerca de los límites de la bolsa y el riesgo de invertir mientras la economía mundial estaba en crisis. Carlisle aseguró que la información filtrada me interesaría, sobre todo para ponerme al corriente de las nuevas tendencias acerca de inversiones y tecnología.

—Está bien, Ed. Quédate con ellos. —

—No quiero dejarte sola—susurré besándole la frente mientras Alice hacia las veces de guardia en la puerta de la cocina—Rebecca sigue rodando por ahí, y lo que menos quiero es que la vuelvas a encontrar. —

—Alice cuidará de mí—rebatió encogiéndose de hombros—y en todo caso, puedo conversar con las esposas de otros empresarios. —Torció el gesto—No es que congenie mucho con ellas y su forma de ver el mundo, pero….puedo hacer un esfuerzo, falta poco para que sirvan el almuerzo. —

—No tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo, bebé. Puedes venir conmigo y escucharemos los dos la tonta charla de inversiones—me acerqué a su cuello y deposité un beso húmedo allí antes de subir hacia su oído—o mejor aún. Podemos subir a esa habitación que Bree dijo y…. Humm…..

La risa tímida de mi esposa resonó en mis oídos.

—No vamos a subir a esa habitación hasta el fin de la noche, y punto. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos y me besó la punta de la nariz, sus ojos me regalaron la mirada más dulce y comprensiva que jamás pensé obtener de ella—este es el mundo en el que te desenvuelves, Masen, y yo estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo. Pero hay cosas que no puedo compartir contigo…

—No te vas a sentir cómoda con todas esas estúpidas mujeres que solo critican a las personas…—traté de razonar con ella hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello con más fuerza. La idea de subir a la habitación me era bastante agradable.

—Y tampoco me voy a sentir cómoda con todos esos hombres hablando de inversiones y negocios, cifras y números que jamás quise ni quiero entender. Estoy siendo sincera cuando te digo que vayas, que no me importa separarnos un par de minutos. Pronto van a servir el almuerzo y entonces nos vamos a encontrar y…

—¿Y voy a poder besarte? —Pregunté rendido, ya que ella y sus argumentos lógicos habían ganado la batalla de cualquier manera.

—Si—rió besando mi cabello, sus manos obligaron a mi rostro a encararla—Ahora, me iré con Alice y con Bree a seguir hablando de cosas sin sentido como la moda y el maquillaje, que tu sabes que no son prioridad alguna en mi vida. Y tu irás con Carlisle y todos esos hombres poderosos, igual que tú y cuando regreses…

—Y te bese…. —

—Y me beses—murmuró sonriendo—me vas a contar todas aquellas cifras ridículas que no comprendo para que me sienta orgullosa de mi esposo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo—respondí depositando un beso en su frente—nos vemos dentro de unos minutos. —

—Sí, amor. —

Me marché de allí mirando atrás, temeroso de encontrar a Bella con la cabeza llena de estúpidas ideas acerca de mis y de las Callaghway a mi vuelta. Tenía que confiar en ella, me dije a mí mismo que debía hacerlo por el bien de nuestro matrimonio y de todas aquellas cosas que había gritado a los cuatro vientos en mi conversación con la Sociedad de Damas de Chicago.

Yo amaba estar casado con Bella, de eso estaba seguro, y podría decirle la verdad poco a poco.

Pero algo dentro de mi pecho impedía que la dejase atrás, me dolía separarme de ella y me sentí realmente contrariado al descubrir aquel nuevo sentimiento dentro de mi pecho. Aquel dolor injustificado que me carcomía las entrañas mientras aseguraba cada paso en dirección a Carlisle y sus amigos todopoderosos—como los había llamado Bella— y solo esperaba que no fuera más que una tontería.

Y no un presentimiento.

.

.

.

La conversación con esos hombres fue satisfactoria pero aburrida. Apenas conseguí concentración porque la mayoría de mis pensamientos—coherentes e incoherentes—viajaban en dirección a Bella, y a su cabello, a su piel, incluso a sus estúpidos zapatos. No pude dejar de preguntarme que estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos, si comía algo, si cocinaba o si servía la mesa con Esme y Alice.

Al final de la semi- conferencia brindada por los amigos de Carlisle, tenía un montón de cifras que revisar en el marketing de la compañía Cullen-Masen y unas ganas inmensas de estampar a mi esposa contra una de las paredes del laberinto que yacía en el jardín trasero de la casa y comenzar a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Después podríamos subir a la habitación que Bree había mencionado, sin hacer ruido alguno. Yo podía ser cuidadoso.

—Entonces, a pesar de que la economía mundial este en graves problemas, lo mejor del Marketing es que siempre se pueden crear entes insatisfechos que siempre necesiten algo nuevo y diferente. Se puede mantener a clientes insatisfechos durante un largo tiempo porque la cadena de venta y compra jamás se termina, ya que los humanos jamás nos sentimos completamente insatisfechos. Tú debes saber más de esto que yo, Edward. —

Si Bella se oponía, tal vez podría…

— ¿Edward? —Carlisle consiguió mi atención rozando ligeramente su hombro con el mío—George está hablándote…. —

Sacudí los hombros antes de clavar mis ojos en el rostro añejo de Georges Duroy.

—Si bien la cadena de compra y venta nunca se termina, está en cada empresa el conseguir que sean sus servicios los contratados y que aquel cliente no cambie de benefactor o de usuario con el paso del tiempo. Cada cliente busca mejorías y obtener beneficios complementarios, y solo brindándolos se puede conseguir que la cadena de compra y venta se mantenga en nuestras manos. De lo contrario, la competencia se ganará esa inversión por parte del cliente. —

George, Carlisle y el resto de hombres sonrieron ante mi intervención.

—Vaya, hijo—Tyler palmeó mi espalda—se ve que estar casado con esa muchacha te quedó de maravilla. Nunca antes habías prestado tan poca atención a nuestras conversaciones. —

El resto de hombres se carcajearon y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Compréndanlo—respondió Carlisle por mí—está recién casado. —

—Supongo que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza a la niña esa, ¿Eh? —Andrew Newton, el padre de Mike y Tanya clavó sus oscuros y fríos ojos en los míos mientras una sonrisa sórdida se apropiaba de sus labios.

Carlisle se tensó.

—Isabella no es ninguna niña, ella es _mi mujer_—troné mi cuello y cuadré la mandíbula por impulso— y por supuesto, está usted en lo cierto señor Newton. No puedo sacar a mi esposa de mi cabeza, es justamente lo más importante de mi vida en estos momentos. Espero que en el futuro, sea siempre así. Solo yo y mi esposa ¿Comprende? —

No era secreto el infinito número de infidelidades de su parte hacia la señora Mildred Newton. También yo escuchaba los rumores entre las secretarias de mi empresa.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo, muchacho? —el odio se filtró por cada palabra dicha, yo me regocijé al conseguir que aquel hipócrita saliera de sus cabales.

—Yo no insinúo, Newton. Yo solo advierto. —El rostro de Andrew Newton se crispó ante mis palabras, sin embargo, procedí a despedirme de todos los empresarios con respeto y de forma rápida. Sinuosamente, le aseguré una pronta escaramuza al señor Newton y me retiré del estudio con Carlisle pisándome los talones.

—Bella te llena el corazón y el alma de valentía—murmuró mi padre a efectos prácticos al llegar al gran jardín delantero, donde pequeñas mesas de picnic ya estaban colocadas y las mujeres Cullen junto con Alice servían pequeños platos de todos los colores, en contraste con los manteles cuadriculados a rojo y blanco.

—Huh….Huhuh….—

Asentí y mis ojos viajaron por todo el jardín, distraído y alejado de todo lo que Carlisle parloteaba a mi lado. Supe que no habría controversia por mi falta de atención, a fin de cuentas él había defendido mi posición en la charla de hace unos minutos. Carlisle me conocía el suficiente tiempo y comprendía cuando las cosas eran importantes para mí.

—Hijo, creo que deberías…. —

De nuevo, miré a todos lados y a ningún sitio en particular, desesperado por encontrar a mi esposa y probar suerte; de todas formas, puede que a Bella le gustara la idea de explayar su espalda contra la primera pared que encontremos del laberinto de Esme.

—Escucha, Edward…—la voz de Carlisle se tornó burlesca y un par de risitas se le escaparon mientras trataba de llamar mi atención—creo que…

—Es que no la encuentro….

—Es que no estoy por allá—la dulce y divertida voz de Bella resonó en mis oídos—Estoy por aquí. —

Giré mi cuerpo en redondo hasta encontrarla, a unos centímetros de mí. Gemí frustrado cuando noté lo cerca que había estado de mí y no pude verla por el borde del ojo.

—Dios, bebé—suspiré y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de pegar su frente a la mía, ella solo respondió con una sonrisa suave—te extrañé mucho. —

Y era sincero.

Jodidamente sincero.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Yo también. —

—Traté de decírtelo—se burló Carlisle cruzado de brazos—pero no hacías más que mirar como un palurdo en dirección a las mesas. Es difícil captar tu atención últimamente. —

—Ella tiene toda mi atención—susurré besándole la nariz, le sonreí y regresé mis ojos a Carlisle—de verdad, lamento no haber hecho caso a tus llamados. Supongo que estaría más cerca de ella ahora. —

El patriarca de los Cullen largó una risotada.

—No puedes estar más cerca, hijo—nos sonrío a ambos—tengo que retirarme para buscar a mi propia…. Hum….mujer. —Bella se sonrojó y Carlisle regresó a las risas—Esme está encantada de contar con ustedes para esta fecha. Evan aumenta de edad cada año, pero si de él dependiera, le bastaría con cervezas y sus amigos. —

—Lo sé—susurré con un flash de luces atravesando mi cabeza.

Bella me besó la sien y aquel beso húmedo me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Carlisle, tengo que decirle algo a mi esposa. Ahora regresamos—tomé la mano de Bella y nuestros dedos se entrecruzaron inmediatamente. Caminamos a paso lento, aunque el ansia dentro de mi pecho no dejaba de sacudirlo.

Laberinto, aquí vamos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el acopio de todos aquellos hombres todopoderosos? —

—Humm… bien. —

Rodeamos la casa en un par de minutos, mantuve la conversación casi nula porque mi desesperación casi se podía sentir. Solo quería llegar allí, y besarla. Dios. Cuanto quería besarla.

—Masen ¿Estás bien? —

La primera mirada que obtuve, fue la de una pared verde y llena de capullos rosas, confundidos en un abigarrado arbusto donde las hojas se entrecruzaban unas con otras.

—Bastante bien. —

Tomé su pequeña cintura entre mis manos y la estampé contra el fulgor verde de las hojas. Bella soltó un gritito de la emoción y ató sus manos a mi cuello para evitar perder el equilibrio. Mis manos se encargaron de enroscar sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, y mientras un capullo le rozaba la nívea mejilla y yo le sonreía como un tonto, ella comprendió el objetivo de nuestra presencia en aquel lugar.

—Es por el beso, ¿Eh?

Asentí, y mis labios trataron de fundirse en los suyos, sin embargo ella me negó aquel ósculo al que tenía derecho y se dedicó a llenarme de besos mariposa las mejillas mientras reía divertida ante mi pobre desgracia.

—Bebé, quiero besarte—apelé tratando de encontrar mi boca y apretarla contra la suya.

—Ese no es mi nombre, Edward—se rió mientras besaba el ángulo de mi mandíbula con cuidado—quiero escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, o no habrá beso. —

—Mi amor perversa —murmuré clavando mis ojos en los suyos—por favor, ¿Me dejarías besarte? —

—Humm….— Levantó su cabeza y me sonrió antes de susurrar contra mi oído—Aprieta el gatillo, amor. —

Un pequeño niño brincó dentro de mí. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría en la oscuridad de mi alma.

No perdí tiempo y me lancé a su boca como un pobre forastero, hambriento y sediento por el néctar de su ánima. Mis labios tiraron de los suyos y mi lengua bailoteó con la suya en un mar de sonidos espectaculares y hermosos que emergían de la boca de Bella.

Mis manos no pudieron detenerse, no hubo fuerza suprema que separara las yemas de mis dedos de su piel, poco a poco se deslizaron por su pierna, hacia arriba, despacio, suave y al mismo tiempo tan desahuciados, desesperados por volver a sentir el calor que brotaba del centro de su ser.

Bella comenzó a tironear los mechones desiguales de mi cuello y yo me separé de ella, porque ninguno de los dos podía respirar y ella reía entre jadeos, divertida ante mi desesperación.

Clavé mi rostro en su cuello y llené mis pulmones de aire como pude, embriagándome de aquella esencia preciosa e inédita. El perfume de mi esposa.

—Vaya que me extrañaste—rió mientras sus manos intentaban deslizar la falda de vuelta hacia su rodilla, mis manos seguían tocando su piel e impedían la caída de tela sobre sus muslos—Edward, deja que me acomode el vestido. —

Alejé mi rostro de su cuello después de depositar un beso húmedo en la intersección de su cuello y hombro derecho y cuando la pude ver por completo, perdí la respiración por un par de segundos.

—Por todo lo bueno y santo—mis manos contornearon el perfil de su rostro, desde aquellos párpados cerrados hasta el fin de la mandíbula, con especial cuidado en la chata nariz y el carnoso labio inferior. Ella, hundida entre capullos y hojas, entre rosa y verde, mientras aquella mata de cabello chocolate rodeaba sus pequeñas orejas, con los mofletes inflados, rojizos y la respiración alterada. Ella, mi esposa. —Eres magnánima. Hermosa. —

Su risa nerviosa hizo aparición y en consecuencia, Bella escondió su rostro en mi suéter y clavó sus puñitos en mis hombros.

—Cállate, idiota. —

—No, mi amor perversa. Eres una belleza única, irrepetible. Lo juro por todo aquello en lo que creo, nunca te cambiaría. —

Los profundos y oscuros ojos de Bella se levantaron en dirección a los míos.

—No tienes porque mentirme. ¡Hey! Sé que te gusto. —Su voz fue tímida, pero hubo algo de cuestionamiento en la última frase. Y yo no podía permitir que dudara de lo mucho que ella me…gustaba, atraía…. Toda palabra quedaba rezagada, diminuta y poluta ante lo mucho que mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente sentían por ella.

—Es mucho más que gustarme—me reí ante mi propia confusión— aún no encuentro palabras que describan lo que siento por ti completamente. —

Y mis labios se lanzaron a los suyos, pero esta vez, el hambre no era tan voraz. Era suave y lenta, como la miel calentándose a fuego lento, deslizándose por una figura torneada y consumiendo aquella desesperación gradualmente.

—Humm….hermano, siento molestarte. Pero mamá está algo ansiosa porque solo faltan ustedes para que la mesa principal este completa. —

¡Evan!

Bella rió contra mis labios y mi boca vibró antes de que comenzara a despotricar en contra del menor de los Cullen. Mis ojos regresaron a mi hermano menor y él me sonrió con aquella lujuria y sagacidad propia de la adolescencia.

Me separé de Bella a regañadientes y fui yo quien se encargó de alisar la falda contra la piel de sus rodillas. No solté su mano en todo el camino hacia Evan, ni siquiera cuando mi esposa le regaló un beso en la mejilla como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Hola, chico cumpleaños—Bella le sonrió antes de que apresurásemos el paso, con Evan pegado a nuestros talones. — No sabía que tuvieras tantos amigos, tienes la casa Cullen llena.

—Ya sabes, todos quieren estar con el chico lindo—levantó las cejas y pudo pasar por un jodido y divertido emoticón. Bella rió ante la ocurrencia de Evan y el resto de tiempo que nos ocupó rodear la casa, la conversación se mantuvo en temas superfluos.

Cuando llegamos al patio principal, cada mesa ya tenía una familia o un grupo de amigos como ocupante. Dos lugares en la mesa más grande esperaban por nosotros, Esme nos sonrió y Evan se colocó en el sitio central, frente a un gran pastel lleno de chocolate blanco y con dos velitas rojas.

—Gracias por quedarte—le susurró Esme a Bella en dos tonos menos de lo normal, apenas pude escucharlas—es muy importante para ustedes, créeme. Tienen que verte como la nueva señora Masen todas aquellas arpías que morían por mi hijo. —

Bella soltó una risa tímida y acuné sus labios con los míos delicadamente. Fue un beso pequeño, corto y dulce el encargado de ratificar las palabras de mi madrina, ciertamente valederas. —

—Hoy estamos aquí…—

Carlisle dio un discurso largo acerca de la felicidad que le propinaba un cumpleaños más de su hijo menor, y agradeció la presencia de todos los presentes. El resto del almuerzo consistió en bromas de doble sentido por parte de Evan y sus amigos, que miraban a mi esposa como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Las hamburguesas fueron sofisticadas y canjeadas por carne de alta calidad, a la parilla y acompañada de papas al horno con un sinfín de salsas y ensaladas. Se sirvió de postre las tartaletas de Bella a los mayores de 45 años y la porción de pastel fue opcional.

Bella y yo terminamos repletos de comida. Con suficientes calorías como para subir y exterminarlas.

Me moría de ganas, en realidad.

Cuando tuvimos permiso tácito para retirarnos, Bella y yo caminamos largo rato tomados de la mano. Sin palabras, solo el silencio entre ambos mientras algo de paz se filtraba entre las rendijas de nuestra relación, posiblemente ocupando de forma temporal el vacío que los secretos dejan.

—Humm…. ¿Edward? —

— ¿Sí, cariño? —

—Quiero ir arriba—susurró y una sonrisa tímida se le dibujó en los labios—puedes darme un tour por la casa… si quieres. —

Y por supuesto que quise.

Ascendíamos las escaleras a paso rápido, entre risas nerviosas y besos hurtados, cuando Alice nos detuvo.

—Jasper quiere verte, Edward. Emmett acaba de llegar con Rose y quieren discutir contigo algo de una sociedad—Se tocó dos veces la nariz de forma pensativa—No recuerdo bien, pero mi Jazz dijo que era algo muy importante. Sociedades gestionarías relacionadas al marketing de nuestra casa de diseños y de la firma de Emmett. Te esperan en el estudio central de Carlisle. —

Regresé mis ojos, desesperado por Bella. Le rogué, prácticamente me humillé con la mirada en busca de una excusa valedera.

—Lo siento, amor—susurró besándome una mejilla. —Ve con ellos, no los has visto en mucho tiempo y seguro debes extrañarlos. —

—No. No, no. Por favor, Bella. Puedo hablar con ellos otro día. Los llamaré, lo juro—entrelacé mis manos a su alrededor lo más fuerte que pude sin causarle daño alguno.

—Tienes que ir con ellos, no seas antipático y aburrido. —Se deshizo de mi agarre y me picaron las manos por tocarla—Puede que quieran hablar de cosas de hombres. —

—Por favor…. — supliqué.

—Tienes que ir, amor. —

Bella y Alice giraron en redondo y me abandonaron en el centro del pasillo. Después de suspirar, no me quedó más que descender las escaleras, lleno de encono hacia el inoportuno llamado de mis viejos compañeros de Internado.

.

.

.

—Entonces, viejo. Fue fantástico. —Emmett reía a grandes carcajadas y mis ojos no dejaban atrás la caída del crepúsculo—Rose llegó a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, y me dijo "Tendrás que comprar una _band_ a este paso, cinco somos muchos." Y desde ahí, no he parado. ¡Seré padre otra vez! Un tercer pequeño—suspiró y por primera vez, rodé los ojos ante su mariconada—Espero que salga con mi cabello, porque William y Adam son rubios y orgullosos como su madre.

—Lo que yo quiero, es que el mío nazca sano y salvo. Alice será una estupenda madre, lo juro por Dios, pero a veces enloquece y es algo que no puedo controlar. Sin embargo—otro suspiro de niña—si fuera una pequeña niña rubia, con los ojos de Alice y su sonrisa…. Sería el hombre más afortunado del planeta. —

Quiero largarme de aquí.

— ¿Y tú, Ed? ¿Aún no tienen planes con Bella? —

¡Já!

Tenía planes con Bella hasta el último día de nuestras vidas…Pero ella no los tenía conmigo.

Suspiré desganado.

—No. Aún no tenemos…..planes. —

Jasper comprendió la idea al instante, pero Emmett siempre fue más inocente desde niños, así que lo único que hizo fue seguir con la perorata y las preguntas que dolían como un demonio en el centro de mi pecho.

— ¿No quieren tener hijos? Sé que ella está muy joven, pero….un hijo es el mayor orgullo del mundo. —

—Emm…—Jasper trató de callarlo, pero el grandulón hizo caso omiso y siguió tan locuaz como siempre.

—Hey, Ed. Siempre oí que querías tener un hijo varón que tocara el piano y una niña en clases de Ballet. Te aseguro que Bella será la mejor mamá del mundo…—

—Emmett…—El blondo se puso de pie y le tomó el brazo, tratando de llamar la atención del inmenso hombre, pero no consiguió más que un balbuceo en respuesta y siguió torturándome con la idea de tener hijos propios.

—Si ella no quiere perder la figura… —

—Hombre, ¡Cállate! —Grité airado. Me pasé los dedos entre las hebras de cabello y mis pies obligaron al resto de mi cuerpo a levantarse de inmediato del cómodo sillón—No es que no quiera hijos, ¿De acuerdo? Yo…me estoy muriendo por tenerlos. Pero ella no quiere—suspiré—son nuestros problemas. Y aunque estoy en contra, trato de aceptar sus condiciones por no perderla. —

Emmett se desplomó sobre el sofá y Jasper a su lado. Ambos suspiraron.

—Viejo, perdón…—la voz del grandulón se perdió gradualmente—Yo no sabía…—

—Lo sé—una risa triste escapó de mis labios—no es tu culpa….Yo…tengo que salir de aquí. Lo siento.

Caminé varios pasos hasta salir del estudio y el zaguán que conducía hacia él. En cuánto pise la punta de la alfombra del salón, me petrifiqué.

Rebecca sonreía….

…y Bella lloraba de pie, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas mientras su entereza y valentía la mantenían incólume, de pie y mirando fijamente a la horrible mujer que volvía a ser mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un agradecimiento inmenso a:** silviafarro, AleCullen, Annilet, Zoe Hallow, Mary28Cullen, LUZ. C. C, janalez, msteppa, Isela Cullen, Yiyolinna21, maryroxy, Tania Quiñe, anon, wen liss, jupy, sistercullen, anamart05.

**Tania:** Recibí todos tus comentarios :) Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia.

**Anon:** A mi también me gusta la idea de los lunares ;9

**Señoritas, una disculpa por la tardanza. El cap estaba para la otra semana, pero tenía que dar un examen psicotécnico para aprobar, porque la señorita aquí presente quiere ser doctora. Así que hay que estudiar mucho. Gracias a la beta, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, a las chicas del face que leen los adelantos y a los que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños. Estoy en Facebook como , pero digánme que son de FF, para poder etiquetarlas en las fotos y adelantos. ¿Me regalarían un review por mi cumpleaños? Por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**besos**

**valhe**


	23. Recuerdos

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—22—

"_Recuerdos"_

«¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía,  
tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...?»

José de Espronceda

* * *

Falling Up—The Cab. *Edward y Brigitt*

She's The One—One Direction ft. Robbie Williams *Edward y Brigitt*

Make You Feel My love—Adele. *Edward, Esme y Carlisle*

Stronger—Kelly Clarkson. *Bella*

Death Memories—Slipknot. *Edward*

* * *

A forma de recordatorio, Bella y Edward están juntos, fueron al cumpleaños de Evan el hermano de Edward, a una gran reunión. Encontraron a Becca Callaghway-la ex esposa de Edward-, o más bien ella encontró a Bella. Algo así como el infierno se desató y Edward tuvo que prometerle a Bella que le diría la verdad cuando llegaron a casa. Edward tuvo una reunión con Emmett y Jasper y Becca aprovechó para tener unas palabritas con Bella, lo cuál causó más problemas.

* * *

Fueron, seguramente, milésimas de segundo aquel tiempo en que mis ojos pudieron grabar a fuego lento la figura de Bella llorando ante la mujer más cruel que hube conocido en mi adolescencia.

Las gotas saladas resbalaban por la rampa de sus mejillas a una velocidad, en extremo, lenta. Aquellos lívidos y suaves labios ahora yacían temblando, impidiendo la salida de sollozos ahogados entre dolor y pánico. Y sus ojos, ya no veían más allá de Becca, no podían mirar el universo y los arcoíris, los frutos del amor ni de la naturaleza, ahora permanecían cristalizados por las lágrimas y por la fuerza de la humillación, infundida por aquella mujer que regresaba al mismo camino sucio y perdido de siempre.

Vi su rostro y me sentí perdido.

Qué fuerte era Bella, y qué débil era yo mismo, temblando por un dolor ajeno e incapaz de enfrentar el mío propio para vencer aquellos fantasmas que tanto erraban entre las etapas de mi vida.

Sí, que fuerte era ella…

… Porque luchaba por dos corazones, aunque solo el de ella latía, mientras el otro permanecía perdido en las lejanías de los recuerdos.

—Bella—susurré— mi amor perversa…

Ella regresó sus ojos hacía mí, dos lágrimas se derramaron y corrió a refugiarse en mis brazos, con la nariz peculiar y chata entre mi camisa y los puñitos aferrados a la tela de la leva. Yo respiré tranquilo, ella me hacía fuerte a mí, porque separado de su lado no era más que un débil parásito.

—Becca, no más mierda. Quiero que te largues.

Disparé las palabras desde lo profundo de mis pulmones, con una voz ronca y agitada. Encajé los cóndilos de mi mandíbula y mis dientes chirriaron mientras Bella separaba su rostro después de haber limpiado las lágrimas.

—Él tiene razón, no es…sano que estés aquí….

Una risa crápula escapó de los labios de Becca, mientras sus dedos se retorcían como garfios y la piel de su rostro se contraía y relajaba con cada movimiento facial de sus saltones ojos.

—¿Por qué habría de irme, Edward? Hasta donde yo recuerdo—pronunció las palabras con lentitud, mientras la yema de sus dedos índice y anular se paseaban por el contorno del escritorio de madera oscura—nunca te gustó evadir problemas. Los enfrentabas con firmeza y si bien, luego corrías a esconderte tras las faldas de tu madre, siempre pusiste esa cara de imbécil que tienes para recibir tus propias bofetadas. ¿Por qué no dejas que ella reciba sus propios golpes? Al fin y al cabo, tiene que saber las consecuencias de haberse casado contigo.

Bella tembló, pero se mantuvo firme y avanzó dos pasos hasta encarar a Becca.

—Isabella—gruñí tratando de alcanzarla.

—Le diré algo, señora Callaghway—murmuró algo entorpecida por las lágrimas, con las rodillas débiles y los nudillos blancos de tanto forzarlos—no necesito que nadie mienta por él. Yo vivo las consecuencias de haberme casado con Edward, cada día de mi vida y las acepto. Lo amo, algo que por supuesto, usted jamás hizo ni hará, ya que no se puede blasfemar en contra de quien se ama…

—¡No he blasfemado! —Fingió escandalizarse, soltando una risita maliciosa mientras jugaba con el poste de la lámpara de suelo—Te he dicho una verdad inexorable e inquebrantable en su vida. Edward es un a….

—¡Yo sé quién demonios es! —Gimió Bella mientras el dolor regresaba a su rostro, manchando su piel nívea con lágrimas y quebrando su voz con variaciones—No podría amarlo, de ser lo contrario. Sé sus errores, sus fallas, sus mentiras y sus aciertos...

—No sabes su historia, querida—Como si fuera un gato montés, Becca acercó sus garras al cuello de Bella y no pude pensarlo dos veces antes de arrancar su mano lejos del cuerpo de mi esposa.

— ¡Deja la mierda! —Gruñí tomando la cintura de mi mujer entre mis manos y acercándola a mi cuerpo, dispuesto a no dejarla escapar—Lárgate, ahora. No voy a darte segundas oportunidades, si me sigues jodiendo la vida, todo mundo sabrá el tipo de mujer que eres.

Becca se rió, pero tomó su bolso verde y encapuchó sus hombros y su cabello con esa gabardina color caqui, amplia y vieja.

—Si se enteran de algo, Edward, tu mierda también saldrá a la luz.

Sus rígidos dedos abrieron la puerta y yo rugí antes que saliera.

—¡No me interesa! ¡No tengo miedo de gritar lo aborrecible que eres!

La puerta del estudio fue azotada fuertemente y el sonido característico de unos viejos tacones chocando contra el suelo de madera inundó mis oídos durante un par de segundos, mientras Bella caía rendida sobre un sofá, con aquellas frágiles manos cubriéndole el rostro.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Ella murmuró y todo su cuerpo tembló al son de las palabras—Dios santo, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí…

Mi respiración fue acompasándose sin que me diese cuenta casi al mismo tiempo que el tremor del silencio invadía nuestros cuerpos. Caí rendido también, de rodillas y frente a Bella, tratando de liberar su rostro de la prisión que sus manos habían forzado alrededor de sus mejillas.

—Cariño, mi amor perversa…mírame, por favor—susurré tomando sus muñecas—Bella, te necesito aquí…por favor. Necesito que me mires y me digas algo….

—Dios mío—susurró de nuevo en cuánto pude alejar sus manos y entrelazarlas entre las mías para darles un poco de calor—Edward…

—Todo va a estar bien—repetí como un robot automático, clavando mis ojos en los suyos con la leve esperanza de que eso le bastase por el momento—solo…necesitamos ir a casa, estar en nuestro lugar seguro…

—No—ella negó, liberando sus manos para limpiarse las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos violentamente—no. Eso es lo que tú necesitas, lo que quieres. No es algo mío, Edward. No es lo que yo quiero o…necesito…

—Bella, esa mujer estaba loca…yo no…—pasé mis dedos entre las mechas de mi cabello tan frustrado… No sabía qué hacer o como hacer para que ella regresase sus ojos a mí con esa calidez de hace unas horas. Las lágrimas habían borrado esa parte caritativa de ella… o Toda Rebecca en sí—Tienes que entender que…. ¡Estoy tan frustrado aquí como tú! ¿Entiendes? No es lo que esperaba de esta maldita reunión…no es lo que esperaba, ni quería… ¡No quiero a esa maldita mujer en mi vida! No la quiero en nuestras vidas…

—Yo tampoco—respondió Bella después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral—pero está ahí. Están ahí, Edward, ambas. Y no puedes sacarlas o alejarlas, y mucho menos yo.

Se puso de pie y pude notar que las piernas aún le temblaban, aún así, tomando un par de respiros, clavó sus ojos en los míos y se secó una lágrima solitaria de otras tantas que le habían enrojecido la vista.

—Y que Dios nos ayude, Edward. Porque no hay nadie aquí que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer para alejarlas para siempre, no, si no estás en la capacidad de abrir tu vida hacia mí como esperas que yo lo haga. —Caminó hacia la puerta con las rodillas de goma y una parte dentro, muy dentro de mí, comenzó a enloquecerme—Iré a decirle a tu madre que nos vamos… a tu maldito lugar seguro…

—¿Nos vamos? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerlas. Le tenía pavor a llegar a casa por una parte, porque tendría que decirle lo prometido y no quería…no podía aún—Mañana….Esme quiere que salgamos, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Bree?

—Iremos a tu maldita casa, Masen—murmuró de espaldas y su voz me congeló los huesos—Ahora. Voy a hablar con Esme, y tu…vas a tener que arrastrarte fuera del miedo en el que estás estancado, porque me dirás cada cosa que te pregunte ¿Comprendes? —Su voz se atenuó hasta convertirse en un pequeño lloriqueo—¿Comprendes?

Luego se fue del salón, yo me quedé ahí…de rodillas. Sin saber el momento exacto en el que la había perdido durante la conversación.

Aunque la parte más enferma de mí susurraba que la había perdido hace mucho…no exactamente en la conversación.

.

.

.

Esme y Carlisle no comprendieron en lo absoluto lo que había pasado, aunque ella tenía ciertas sospechas, eso no significó mucho a la hora de partir, ya que ambos insistieron en que nos quedáramos al menos un par más de horas.

Bella se negó. No había camino para ella más que ir a casa y tratar de manejar el lío en el que ambos estábamos metidos y del que nadie nos podría sacar más que ella misma, bajo mi parecer, por supuesto. Aún temblaba de pies a cabeza durante el camino cuando recordaba lo cerca que Bella estuvo de saber la verdad a través de Becca.

Llegamos a casa más pronto de lo que había pensado, el camino fue corto e insoportablemente largo a la vez, tanto así que no supe que podía decir o hacer para conseguir que ella me mirase o me hablase. No es como si tuviera mucho que decirle, lo único que ella quería escuchar de mí era la historia de mi pasado con Becca y Brigitt, y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle por mi propia voluntad.

Me deslicé fuera del asiento del conductor y un par de segundos después, abrí la puerta principal para que Dekko pudiera salir y estacionar el auto en el lugar correcto. Bella bajó al mismo tiempo que yo, no pude jugar a ser caballero o algo así y tampoco lo pretendí. Ella estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no hablarme y yo, lo suficientemente frustrado como para no intentar nada estúpido.

Llegamos al salón en silencio, mis manos temblaron cuando la vi tan determinada, en pie en el centro de esos horribles y viejos muebles que mi madre tanto amaba.

—Tal vez si hacemos esto más relajados—susurré en un intento desesperado por obtener tiempo—puedes darte un baño…o…

—No—declaró negando con la cabeza—vamos a hablar, Masen. Hiciste una promesa y quiero que la cumplas. Ahora.

Su respiración agitó su pecho y lo elevó mientras hablaba…y yo, odiaba la forma en la que sus labios gesticulaban la palabra "Masen". Literalmente había merecido ese desprecio en su tono de voz cuando tenía 17 años y era incapaz de hilar un pensamiento lógico que no tuviera que ver conmigo en sus pantalones. Pero ahora no lo merecía….

O tal vez lo merecía, pero no lo quería. Me molestaba de forma extrema escucharla hablarme de esa forma, como si de nuevo tuviera 18 años, porque desde entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y eran justamente esas puñeteras cosas las que ella quería saber.

—Bella, yo no…no sé—balbuceé tristemente, hundiendo mis dedos entre mis cabellos por la desesperación. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad. Estaba patéticamente aterrado por mostrarme tal cuál había sido durante los pasados años, y sobre todo, temía la idea de que ella no pudiera manejar toda la mierda que tenía que salir de mi boca.

—Si sabes, gran idiota—murmuró con tono letal, secándose un par de lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno—si sabes. No puedo más con esto—esta vez fue un susurro que comenzó a quebrarme junto con ella. Bella se acercó a mí y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por mi mejilla, lentamente, como si quisiera quemarme con su toque—Edward, no puedo más con esto. No puedo manejar…—su voz se quebró y la desesperación se dibujó en su rostro tal como debería estarlo en el mío, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de tristeza y las yemas de sus dedos no me acariciaron más, comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente mientras descendían al centro de mi pecho—Quiero ser esa mujer paciente que tu necesitas, esa que cura tus heridas lentamente con el tiempo, Dios sabe que quiero…pero no puedo, no así. Estoy asustada de esto, del rumbo que mi vida tomó contigo…está todo tan mal, tan mal, que no sé si puedo seguirte queriendo de esta forma. No sé si mi amor va a sobrevivir para cuando te des cuenta que si no me amaste durante todo este tiempo, nada hará que me ames. Así que por favor—suplicó hundiendo sus manos en mi pecho, tratando de conectarse con mi corazón de alguna manera—por favor. Si me quieres, al menos un poco…solo un poco—susurró mientras las lágrimas le quebraban la voz—dime la verdad, dime la maldita verdad para que todo esto pueda terminarse, porque no puedo ser fuerte. No más… no puedo ser más fuerte…

Me tragué las lágrimas que habían dudado en el borde de mis ojos y la tomé de los hombros hasta acomodarla en el viejo sofá lleno de moldeaduras doradas.

Iba a hacer esto. Como mierda lo haría, no tenía la menor idea. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por ella.

—Humm—me aclaré la garganta—yo…salí del internado cuando tenía 18 años, la misma noche que tuvimos ese maldito encuentro en el corredor y yo hice esas…estúpidas cosas…Esa noche, Jasper, Emmett y yo tomamos nuestras maletas y nos largamos. Llegué a casa de los Cullen, Bree y la pequeña molestosa cosa de Evan no me dejaban en paz durante las vacaciones—susurré con nostalgia, clavando mis ojos en los de ella—Había decidido que iría a Darmounth y tenía la carta de aceptación además del dinero que mis padres habían dejado para mí. Estaba listo para comerme el mundo.

—Los tres salíamos seguido—murmuré recordando las noches de juerga con Emmett y Jasper—nuestras vacaciones durarían poco y no queríamos perderlas, así que simplemente disfrutábamos todo el tiempo de lo que encontrábamos. Una noche, había una fiesta en la casa de los Callaghway, un par de señores lo suficientemente adinerados como para escupir y pagar por alguien que lo limpiara. No quise ir, pero Emmett insistió y Jasper lo secundó. Eran mis últimos días antes de ir a la universidad, solo quería dormir mucho y joder la vida de los demás, no quería ver a ese par de viejos decrépitos saludándome como si fuera su ahijado o algo así. Tenía a Carlisle y a Esme para eso, para ese…supuesto tipo de apoyo.

—Como sea—Bella tenía sus ojos en mis manos al igual que yo. La conexión visual se había roto hace mucho porque no podía mirarla y contar esta mierda—Fuimos a la maldita cena y hablamos con todos los viejos…

—Y conociste a Brigitt—susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Y a Becca—murmuré completando su premisa—Las conocí a las dos.

—Becca nos recibió a los tres al inicio, tenía los ojos de cuervo listos para comerse a alguno de los pobres tres adolescentes. Por alguna razón extraña, a pesar de los rasgos tan femeninos y los modales tan refinados, ningún hombre había caído por completo en sus redes y ella era de las típicas mujeres que odiaría quedarse solterona por el resto de sus días. Emmett encontró alguna amiga o algo así, y huyó. Jasper simplemente se disculpó y acudió a esas conversaciones que siempre tiene con los mayores, así que me dejaron con la mierda encima a mi solo. Traté de huir, pero nadie pudo ayudarme y tuve que aguantarla toda la noche, hasta que una chica rubia, la rubia más bonita que mis ojos habían visto jamás se acercó a nosotros.

—Me salvó de su hermana y me llevó al bar, era atrevida, traviesa. Sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que salía de su boca mientras me servía el Whisky y jugaba con una cereza entre sus dedos. Tenía el cabello más largo que jamás había visto y el vestido le apretaba las curvas como ningún otro hizo durante los años que la conocí. Ella—me reí con amargura—me llevó a bailar, me embriagó, llenó mi cuerpo de Whisky y Tequila, y para el fin de la noche, yo no era más que su juguete. Ella decía, "Edward, ponte de pie" y por Dios santo que podía sacudir mi maldita cola como si fuera un perro. —Suspiré—Al final de la noche, Emmett estaba liado en algún rincón con una rubia y Jasper se había marchado, sobrio y correcto, para su casa. Yo, por el contrario, estaba riéndome en algún rincón contra el cuello de Brigitt mientras ella trataba de empujarme en vano. Estábamos ebrios y yo solo quería….meterme en sus pantalones. Ella me llevó a su habitación…Brigitt era salvaje…

—Y te embrujó—susurró Bella.

—Y me embrujó—no pude encontrar mejores palabras para describir lo que me pasó con Brigitt—Creo que me enamoré de ella esa noche. Ella era todo lo que yo había querido cuando tenía 18 años. Era hermosa, salvaje, sexual, libre y tenía todo esa maldita sociedad encima de ella como yo. Casarnos y tener hijos perfectos sonaba como algo que tendríamos que hacer en algún futuro.

—Ella era tu rubia—Bella se rió débilmente, sorbiendo su nariz—la rubia perfecta que siempre quisiste.

—Las tres semanas siguientes, la seguí a todos lados como un maldito perro faldero. Estaba loco por ella, la recogía y la llevaba a donde ella quería y la regresaba a su casa en las noches, luego me metía por la ventana como un vil ladrón. Estar a su alrededor se sentía tan bien…demasiado bien. Se sentía correcto. Como si no hubiera otro sitio en este mundo para mí sino sus brazos. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella? Me sentía cayendo en un gran abismo pero jamás tocaba el fondo del maldito pozo. Estaba enloqueciendo de amor por ella. Algo dentro de mí me decía que ella era la única.

El ritmo de mi respiración se aceleró.

—Era tiempo de irme a la Universidad, así que comencé a pensar en una forma para prometerme a ella para siempre y conseguir que ella se prometiera para mí de la misma forma. Le había dicho tantas veces que la amaba, y ni siquiera me importaba si ella no lo había hecho. Podía esperar, era un maldito loco y podía esperar. Así que dos días antes de empezar clases, fui a buscarla. Me encontré con un gran camión de mudanza y la sórdida sonrisa de Becca mientras Brigitt lloraba delante de mí. Sus padres habían muerto y la herencia quedaba a cargo de la hermana mayor, que por supuesto, había decidido que se marchaban por la universidad de Brigitt.

—Ellas se fueron esa tarde. Vi el camión y los autos marcharse como un estúpido y esperando que algún día la volviera a ver. Brigitt no había llorado por mí, o por el hecho de que nos separamos casi como para siempre. Ella había llorado por sus padres y no me había dejado abrazarla y yo solo quise decirle "Voy a extrañarte". Entonces ella explotó "No vamos a volver a vernos, Edward. Amor de verano ¿Recuerdas esa historia? Y justo ahora, el verano terminó."

—Te rompió el corazón—las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella como si juntas, formaran un vil insulto.

—Fue más que eso—murmuré tronando mi cuello, mis manos estaban húmedas por el nerviosismo—Cuando llegué a casa, Esme y Carlisle tenían esa maldita cara de compungidos que ponen cuando algo sale mal. Bree y Evan no estaban, habían salido con alguno de sus tíos, así que los tres estábamos solos en la casa. Ellos se sentaron en frente de mí y comenzaron a susurrar "Lo siento" por montones, luego Esme encerró sus manos alrededor de las mías y Carlisle tomó aire antes de hablar.

—"Edward, siempre hemos sido sinceros contigo, pero hay algo que…no pudimos decirte hasta que tuvieras la edad adecuada" Y luego él comenzó con una serie de frases acerca de la honestidad y la cordura en las personas. Esme casi lo obligó a decirme la verdad. "Tus padres, Edward…ellos no…ellos no murieron." Salieron más cosas de su boca, pero ninguna otra me importaba. Mis padres estaban vivos, Bella. Los malditos bastardos vivían y ninguno había tenido los pantalones de venir por mí y criarme como los padres que eran. Yo comencé a gritar, a exigir explicaciones, pero no conseguí nada. Carlisle me conocía mejor y me obligó a recuperar la calma y sentarme de nuevo si quería saber algo. A fin de cuentas—me reí con amargura—el viejo me había criado. Así que respiré y regresé a mi lugar, el cuerpo me temblaba y la verdad era que estaba terriblemente asustado y enojado con la jodida vida.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los malditos bastardos? Hijo de Puta, ¡Quiero verlos! —él joven gritaba y todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el dolor proporcionado por la verdad. Su madre de crianza lloraba en el rincón del sofá mientras el padre trataba de respirar para poder mantener bajo control al hijo de su corazón más que de su sangre.

—Edward—había murmurado el hombre rubio—necesito que te calmes, ellos también quieren verte, pero por todos los santos, vas a calmarte si quieres conseguir algo.

—No pienso calmarme, quiero verlos. Eso es lo que quiero… ¡Y quiero verlos ahora! ¿Qué mierda de personas, Carlisle? ¿Qué mierda de personas abandonan a su propio hijo de esa forma? Vivieron todos estos años, y nunca tuvieron los pantalones para venir a decirme en mi cara que no me querían… Que tuvieron que esperar a que otros que no me querían, me recogieran…

—Eso no es cierto—gritó la pequeña mujer de ojos verdes. Corrió a los brazos de su hijo y le besó las mejillas llenas de lágrimas para tratar de borrar el dolor—Por Dios, Edward. Te amo con toda mi alma, eres mi primer hijo y el mayor. El más terco y obtuso, pero también el que reconoce la verdad más rápido que otros. Por favor, cariño—susurró Esme—mírame, yo te amo, nosotros te amamos—extendió su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de su esposo—no nos juzgues antes de saber la verdad. Te amábamos cuando eras un pequeño, y te amamos ahora, con toda nuestra alma. No importa si no eres nuestro hijo por consanguineidad, eres nuestro de corazón. Y no importa si ellos no te quisieron a tiempo, si ellos no estuvieron ahí para ti, yo y Carlisle, tu padre, estuvimos ahí para ti. Te dimos lo mejor de nosotros durante estos años—ella soltó la mano de su marido y rodeó con sus dos brazos el cuello de su hijo, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le llenó de besos las mejillas del alto muchacho—y siempre estaremos aquí. Siempre seremos tus padres, no importa que diga una bendita acta de nacimiento, no importa ¿Me oyes, Edward? —Ella sostuvo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas silenciosas con sus pulgares—Porque yo te amo, y sé que naciste de mi corazón, lo juro por Dios. Y eso nunca va a cambiar, yo siempre seré tu madre, y Carlisle tu padre. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

El muchacho miró al rostro de su madre y luego sus ojos viajaron al rostro angustiado de su padre. Ambos decían la verdad, estaba grabada en sus ojos. Las lágrimas se deslizaron, frías, gélidas y llenas de odio y miedo a través de sus mejillas.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó el cobrizo en un susurro ronco.

—Nunca—respondió esta vez el padre.

Él asintió levemente y clavó su rostro húmedo en el cuello de su madre, llorando en silencio y sin entender lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Su madre lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos encontraron y el padre la secundó.

El chico se sintió en una fortaleza que, sabía, pronto se destruiría.

.

.

.

—Así que pasé los últimos días antes de ir a la Universidad como un cobarde cabrón. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, Carlisle estaba nervioso y Esme solo me abrazaba. Luego fui a clases, estudié el bendito semestre como pude y pasé las materias. Brigitt no salió de mi cabeza, ella se quedó ahí todo el tiempo, su recuerdo martilleando mis fortalezas y haciendo que mi cerebro buscase una forma para encontrarla. Regresé a casa en vacaciones de invierno y la sorpresa que encontré fue brutal…Y supongo que divertida para los Masen.

.

.

.

—¿Quién es esta gente? —El chico preguntó temeroso contra la cabeza de su madre mientras su padre cuadraba la mandíbula.

—Esme, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de recordarle quienes somos? —Los rizos rebeldes y claros de Elizabeth Masen se enroscaron alrededor de su nítido rostro mientras su marido, alto, con garbo y pequeños mechones blancos entre su muy pelirrojo y brillante cabello, la secundaba entrelazando su mano con la de ella. Las sórdidas sonrisas de ambos se deslizaron en la memoria de su hijo para siempre.

—Elizabeth, no hagas esto—murmuró como una fiera la pequeña de cabello color caramelo—Edward no se lo merece.

—Qué demonios pasa aquí—el tono letal del muchacho quebró las defensas de su madre de crianza, quién le abrazó con fuerza y colgada de su cuello antes de susurrarle:

—Te dimos lo mejor de nosotros durante estos años, Edward. Solo cree en eso.

Se separó con fuerzas de su hijo antes de que su marido hablara.

—Edward, conoce a tu homónimo Edward, y a Elizabeth Masen. Tus…—Carlisle tuvo que haber escupido las palabras—tus padres por consanguineidad.

.

.

.

—Ellos eran como fantasmas, Bella. —Clavé mis ojos en ella antes de seguir hablando, la sombra de las lágrimas no derramadas los oscurecían y su labios inferior temblaba, aún así, mantenía la quijada en alto y las manos nerviosas rodando por su regazo. Ella trataba de mantener esa dignidad que yo sabía, parte de la charla le había quitado—Nunca en mi vida los había visto exceptuando las pocas fotografías que Esme guardaba de ellos. Mi padre se mantenía como en los retratos, alto, de gran espalda y una sonrisa encantadoramente enferma. Su cabello era como el mío, aunque en los laterales un par de sombras blanquecinas se aparecían entre los mechones rojos. Elizabeth—suspiré recordando—ella era hermosa. Mi madre tenía el cabello rubio y los rizos más suaves del mundo, al menos se veía así. Suave, dulce… perfecta. La primera vez que los vi, creí que eran tal y como yo, y que se veían como esperaba ver a Brigitt dentro de muchos años conmigo.

—Eran tu sueño viviente—acotó acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—se veían tal y como tú querías ser. Al contrario de Esme y Carlisle, que siempre fueron diferentes a ti, completamente irreconocibles junto al niño pelirrojo que tenían por hijo. Siempre decías "Ni siquiera mis hermanos se parecen a mí, nadie en la maldita calle creerá que somos familia". Tus padres eran esperanza—murmuró estrangulándose los dedos entre las piernas.

—Fue lo que vi, y el sentido de pertenencia fue tal, que me vi sonriéndoles a su primera vista. Papá se parecía tanto a mí…

.

.

.

—Quisiéramos hablar contigo unos minutos, y en privado—la voz de Edward I llenó el confortable salón—si a tus padrinos no les importa.

El chico temblaba de la emoción. Sus padres se parecían mucho a él y el tono de voz de su padre era similar al suyo.

—Creo que si—murmuró sin saber que decir—podemos ir a mi habitación, o al estudio—se rectificó algo confundido—Carlisle, no te importa ¿Cierto?

Fue una victoria inesperada que el chico no llamase a sus viejos amigos como papá y mamá para Edward I y Elizabeth.

—Yo…—el hombro rubio dudó, sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza a las de su esposa, puesto que ambos sabían que gracias a la conversación que tendrían los Masen, podrían perder a su primer hijo. Esme regresó sus dulces ojos a los de él y le sonrió, mientras con la mirada le exigía que evitase a toda costa esa conversación. —Creo que no. No van a entrar a mi estudio, si ellos quieren decirte algo, pueden hacerlo delante de nosotros dos, tus padres.

—De crianza—debatió Elizabeth deslizando cada palabra fuera de su boca como un lento veneno—Oficialmente, Edward es nuestro hijo y lo queremos de vuelta. En su acta de nacimiento consta "Edward II Anthony Masen Callaghway"…

—Y en su acta de adopción consta "Edward II Anthony Masen Cullen" y por eso, y por todos los benditos años que lo cuidamos y lo amamos, el es nuestro también—rebatió Esme mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas—Es nuestro hijo, Elizabeth. No vas a regresar después de tantos años a tratar de quitárnoslo como si fuera una bendita mercancía…

—¡Tú me lo quitaste primero! —Chilló la rubia inesperadamente, mientras sus dedos se convertían en garras alrededor de los brazos de la pequeña mujer que lloraba en silencio—Era mi hijo, Esmerald. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¡Edward era mío primero! ¡Mío! Nació de mi vientre, se deslizó desde mi cuerpo para llegar a este mundo y por Dios que va a regresar de la misma forma, ¡Por mí! Éramos amigas y tú lo arrancaste de mi pecho como la vulgar ladrona que eres…

—Estabas loca—susurró la mujer de cabello color caramelo—estabas loca, Elli. Lo que querías hacer con el niño no era humano ni digno del amor de Dios, no podía dejar que hicieras eso con el pequeño…

—Lo que hiciera con mi hijo ¡No era de tu maldito interés! —Los ojos de Elizabeth se agrandaron y sus uñas rojas como la sangre se adentraron más en la blanda carne de los brazos de Esme, que terminó por proferir un gemido de dolor bajito.

—¡Basta! —Carlisle arrancó a su mujer de las garras y la llevó a sus brazos con la rabia palpitando dentro de sus ojos—Por Dios, Elizabeth. Tu marido y tú saben exactamente que lo único que hicimos fue salvar a Edward del infierno que ambos tenían planeado para él. Salvamos a ese niño y lo amamos desde entonces, no hay nada de malo en ello.

—¡Lo alejaron de mí! —Chilló de nuevo, melodramáticamente la mujer rubia. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de los salvajes rizos de su cabellera—Y arruinaron muchas cosas geniales que tenía planeado para Mi hijo, así que ahora, van a tener que devolvérmelo. Fin del juego, Esmerald.

—Éramos amigas—sollozó Esme tratando de retenerla del brazo mientras Edward I levantaba a su absorto hijo de sillón y lo empujaba escaleras arriba con una violenta mano en la espalda. Elizabeth se alejó de su toque y clavó sus verdes ojos en ella con la locura y la rabia en ellos—Éramos amigas, Elli. Y en nombre de esa amistad estoy aquí, suplicando. No te lleves a Edward, no lo alejes de mí—lloró la mujer—Dios sabe que haces mal en alejarlo, no hay en esta tierra nadie que amé más a Edward que yo como su madre, lo cuidé, lo mimé. ¡Es mi hijo! Haría lo que fuera por demostrarle ese amor, por favor…

—Rézale a tu Dios—Respondió Edward II desde lo alto de las escaleras, ante el silencio de su mujer, un tono sardónico y burlesco se deslizó entre las palabras antes de una carcajada—Rézale, Esmerald para que mantenga a ese chico cuerdo y fuerte para volver a tus brazos y a los de tu maridito cuando esto acabé. Deja que tengamos lo que queremos y volverá a ti con el rabo entre las piernas, te lo aseguró. —Luego, empujó a su hijo hacia el corredor.

Elizabeth se deslizó por las escaleras con la falda de seda ondeando sobre sus muslos, clavó sus ojos desde lo alto de la escalera en la pobre, frágil y destruida Esme que lloraba en los brazos de su marido—No vas a tener que preocuparte más por él, Edward se marcha conmigo hoy, conmigo y con mi marido.

La rubia caminó hasta encontrar la habitación en la que Edward I ordenaba al hijo de ambos que guardara la mayoría de sus cosas en dos grandes maletas, respiró dos veces para tratar de mantener su control y le sonrió a Edward I tratando de ser suave o tierna mientras sus huesudos dedos sostenían el rostro del anonadado muchacho que veía como su padre guardaba sus camisas y vaqueros en su maleta del viejo internado.

—Escúchame, Edward—ella murmuró con delicadeza, como si soplara un polvo mágico sobre la cabeza de su hijo—Esmerald y Carlisle lo único que hicieron fue alejarte de mi lado cuando no eras más que un pequeño bulto. Tenías cuatro meses de nacido cuando ellos establecieron una orden frente un juez para alejarte de mí acusándome de cosas viles y sin sentido. Ellos decían que estaba loca—susurro tras susurro, las palabras escapaban de la boca de Elizabeth mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la tez de su hijo, sus ojos, sus orejas y parte de sus rebeldes cabellos—que había perdido el sentido y que lo mejor era alejarte de mí porque no estaba en la capacidad de criar a un pequeño.

—Yo…—el muchacho no sabía qué hacer, hipnotizado y confundido seguía la mirada y la voz de su madre sin importar la dirección.

—Tu padre y yo tuvimos que mentir, mentimos vilmente Edward, pero fue solo por tu bien, para que no tuvieras que vivir una vida entera entre problemas de penalizaciones legales. Ellos te criaron, pero nadie jamás te habría amado como yo. Ven a casa, hijo. Ven a donde perteneces. —Ella le extendió un delgado brazo que parecía a punto de astillarse con cada uno de los movimientos y el padre terminó de guardar la ropa del clóset antes de comenzar con las prendas de los cajones.

Edward tomó la mano de su madre temblando, con la alegría combinándose con la esperanza dentro de su cuerpo.

—Tu dijiste…Me iré con ustedes, pero dijiste que…que ellos te habían alejado de mi por una orden….

—Eso no volverá a pasar—murmuró Edward II abriendo el clóset de zapatos y sin mirarlo—tu madre tiene un alta médica de un centro especializado en enfermedades mentales y tú, pequeño animalejo, tienes ya 18 años. Eres mayor de edad y no estamos actuando contra tu voluntad. Te vas con nosotros porque quieres, nadie te obliga. Recuerda eso, Edward.

La madre falsa abrió sus brazos y recibió al mitad niño, mitad hombre tembleque, sus dedos se hundieron en sus brazos y le clavó el único beso de su vida en la mejilla, porque su hijo era mucho más alto que ella. Una sonrisa sádica se había dibujado en sus labios mientras las neuronas dentro de su cabeza se interconectaban a gran velocidad.

Edward pronto tendría que conocer a su familia.

.

.

.

—Nunca olvidé todas las palabras que escuché esa noche—murmuré sacudiendo mi cabeza. Parecía arder y palpitar por el inmenso dolor en mis sienes—Cada palabra de Elizabeth y Edward II marcaron una parte de mi destino inevitablemente, siempre las recuerdo en sueños o pesadillas y a veces en mi día a día, me encuentro a mí mismo preguntándome si algún día podré arrepentirme lo suficiente de la decisión que tomé ese día. —Suspiré y regresé mi vista a mi regazo, al pantalón y al suéter verde que Bella tanto había elogiado. El día había comenzado bien—Me fui con los Masen esas vacaciones. Pasé navidad con ellos y con empleados antiguos que vivían en ésta casa, además de Dekko que aún sigue conmigo. Desde esa fecha no supe más de los Cullen, y ese alejamiento duró cerca de cinco años.

—Ellos..debieron ir a tu boda con Becca—murmuró y cuando regresé mis ojos a los de ella me di cuenta que tenía atrapado un cojín moteado de dorado entre sus manos, lo estrujaba con fuerza con cada palabra que salía de sus labios—Alice dijo que todos tus amigos fueron a tu primera boda y eso, supongo, también incluía a los Cullen.

—Si, tienes razón—murmuré suspirando. Era tiempo de hacer una pausa…o tal vez terminar la historia antes de llegar al punto central. —Me casé con Becca, eso fue lo que pasó. Y Los Cullen fueron a mi boda, allí me los encontré y volvimos a entrar en contacto. Eso es todo. Luego te encontré y ….eso es todo….

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la ventana, el ritmo de mi respiración había perdido su regularidad mientras narraba toda esa porquería. Quería subir, darme una ducha y dormir abrazado a Bella. Eso quería. Si tan solo ella lo hiciera un poco más fácil….

—No soy estúpida, Edward—murmuró tal y como lo esperaba—no vas a dejarme a la mitad de cualquier cosa que sea esto. Quiero la verdad, y la quiero ahora...

—No te he dicho más que la verdad—respondí huraño al regresar mis ojos a los de ella. También Bella se había puesto de pie y tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho aunque sus mejillas estaban brillantes por las lágrimas secas—Por Dios santo, Bella ¿No puedes solo dejarlo ir? Recordar esta porquería, pensarla, decírtela, es obvio que no me hace bien y escucharla tampoco te hace bien a ti. No podemos solo… Vamos a dormir ésta noche, estoy cansado y esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos…

—Ahí es donde te equivocas—murmuró ella acercándose a mí para presionar mi pecho con su pequeño dedo—Puede que no me haga bien, Edward. Pero quiero oír esto, realmente quiero escuchar de tu boca la verdad sobre lo que pasó entre esas dos mujeres y tu…

—¿Y no te importa que me sienta como la mismísima mierda hablando de esto contigo? NO quiero decírtelo ¿Está bien? No me hace bien recordar. Demonios, Bella, todos los días de mi vida trató de no pensar en esto y seguir adelante con el futuro que tengo…

—A veces hablar de lo que nos hace daño, funciona. Nos libera, Edward—ella aseveró y sus manos viajaron a mis hombros delicadamente—Quiero que hables esto conmigo….

—Y yo, por todos los cielos que no. No quiero hablar de esto, no me hace bien. —Tomé sus manos de mis hombros y las coloqué a los lados de su cuerpo—no me importa si eso te hace bien a ti, si estás interesada o te hace sentir amada. Yo te quiero, Bella y cada día siento algo nuevo por ti, pero por todo lo santo, no vas a chantajearme para hablar de algo sobre lo que no estoy listo. —Respiré agitadamente—Dije que no, y por la mierda que no, significa no. Buenas noches.

Le besé la frente mientras sentí su cuerpo hervir de rabia, luego me alejé hacia las escaleras a grandes zancadas, desesperado por llegar a mi habitación, porque estaba más que seguro y para mi gran pesar, esta noche ella no tenía la menor intención de dormir a mi lado.

.

.

.  
Aún tenía los músculos tensos después de la ducha, dentro de la cabina los párpados se me habían cerrado por inercia, pero ahora, con los pantalones de algodón y la camiseta blanca, listo para dormir, el sueño me había abandonado por completo y me dediqué a mirar el amanecer desde mi almohada a través de la ventana. El sol había salido hace un buen rato, eran como las seis de la mañana y apenas había terminado mi baño hace veinte minutos, lo que significaba que Bella y yo habíamos estado entumidos por el frío y mi estúpida historia de vida, por lo menos tres o cuatro horas.

Jodido.

Estaba vacío por dentro, quería a Bella entre mis brazos y de hecho la necesitaba si tenía alguna intención de dormir. Dentro de un par de horas tendría que levantarme si quería desayunar, y sabía que mi familia no dejaría pasar lo de la noche anterior, así que los tendría aquí, al menos a Carlisle y Esme.

Por otro lado, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y encontrarme con la vaga imagen de mis padres empacando mi ropa, Elizabeth moviendo sus dedos sobre mi rostro y susurrando lo malos que habían sido los Cullen alejándome de ella. Yo me daba risa, había sido el niño más tonto, volátil e ingenuo en el mundo y les había creído a dos extraños que eran mis padres nada más que por lazos sanguíneos. Incluso un niño de tres años sabe que no se debe hablar con extraños.

Qué los extraños son peligrosos.

Y yo había ido a la cueva del oso, a vivir entre sus garras y sus maléficos deseos.

¿Por qué Bella no podía entender que simplemente necesitaba descansar? Solo pensar en los recuerdos me ponía exhausto, y la parte que tenía que decirle no era divertida ni en lo más mínimo. No era como si le contara una historia de amor, un milagro o un aparecimiento de ovnis.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para buscar algo de agua por lo seca que tenía la boca, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró esa pequeña muñequita valiente que tenía por esposa abrazada a una almohada.

—Humm…escucha….

—No tienes que decir nada—traté de excusarla mientras me levantaba de la cama, ella me atraía como un imán. Supuse que debería verme un desastre, la ducha no había logrado aminorar ni uno de mis males—No importa…

—No, sí importa—susurró ella mientras mis brazos la apresaban en contra de la pared. De pronto oler su perfume en la habitación había comenzado a enloquecerme, sus manos viajaron a mis hombros y yo bajé la mirada a sus grandes y enrojecidos ojos—Escúchame, Edward. Quiero saber la verdad, no sabes cuánto necesito de ella…pero estoy tan cansada como tú— rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y hundió su nariz en mi pecho mientras su voz sonaba cada vez más adolorida—Me duele el pecho de tan solo imaginar lo que tuviste que pasar con tus padres, y aunque sé que hay más, estoy de acuerdo en que tengamos una tregua durante un par de horas, quiero dormir tanto como tú, que me abraces, porque tengo miedo de esa maldita y loca mujer en nuestras vidas, y quiero que luego comamos algo, juntos, cálidos….como tu pecho.—Susurró mientras la levantaba entre mis brazos.

—¿Quieres dormir esta mañana conmigo, mi amor perversa? —Pregunté mientras la sostenía con una mano y movía todos los edredones con la otra, sentí su débil sonrisa contra mi pecho, así que la recosté y luego me hundí en la cama, acunándola entre mis brazos.

—¿Edward? —Bostezó Bella mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

—¿Sí?

—Todo lo que dije antes—susurró—es verdad. No puedo manejar esto, realmente no. Siento que muchas cosas están mal entre nosotros, pero aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar que lo único que quiero es que me abraces fuerte, esta y todas las noches…y que me perdones por haber sido una perra desalmada abajo, en el salón. Solo me gustaría que me entendieses un poco, porque no hay forma en que lo que tenemos avance en ninguna dirección, no cuando estamos más perdidos en el infierno y no, cuando en este matrimonio no hay suficiente amor.

—Bella, yo…

—Pero aún así, yo te amo, Edward Cullen. No sé si pueda amarte más tiempo de esta forma, no sé si te ame así dentro de dos o tres días. Pero hoy, yo te amo. Y tengo que demostrártelo de la forma en que sé hacerlo, queriéndote y preocupándome por ti. Siendo una metiche contigo, y por ti. Te amo, Edward—sus labios viajaron a mis mejillas y con delicadeza depositó un beso en los míos mientras su cabello nos cubría como cortina—no sé si decírtelo alivie un poco el dolor que tienes en el pecho, yo realmente no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que te lo diré todos los días mientras lo siga sintiendo de la misma forma.

Le devolví el beso y luego la empujé de nuevo en mis brazos.

Bella me amaba por un día más, y esa era una razón para seguir sobreviviendo a los recuerdos.

* * *

**Un gran agradecimiento a:** Lore562, mepi, jupy, yasmin-cullen, Zoe-Hallow, EmmaGrigori, Led, Tania, Guest, Dementor in Chief, janalez, Isela Cullen, Mary28Cullen, silviafarro, laurita261, Yiyolinaa21, Sisi bunny, , Cherryland, nany87, CaroBereCullen, indii93, sister cullen, Eli22, maryroxy, wen liss, Shibubi, Andrea Pricolo, Ely Cullen M, gleri, Hadita, Francia Rosales, Guest, anabel, Ambar, esteliolo y Noelle xD.

* * *

**Y un gran agradecimiento a Daniela Gómez, la niña del FB que siempre me empujaba a recordar a mi bebé y lo abandonado que lo estaba dejando mientras mi cabeza era un lío. De verdad Danny, si estás leyendo esto, muchas muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por recordarme que tenía que seguir adelante con ella, con una parte de mí, sin importar lo líado que estuviera el mundo afuera. **

**Sé que me perdí durante mucho tiempo, y algunas de ustedes tienen todo el derecho de querer patearme por mostrar mi carita por estos lares, sin embargo, no podía dejar abandonado a mi bebé, este mocoso que me saca sangre y mata mis neuronas con cada capítulo. Si están leyendo esto, es porque decidieron darle una oportunidad más a esta pobre autora, que se pondrá manos a la obra para terminar a su cosito antes de entrar a sus clases. Así que extiendo un gran Lo Siento hacia todas ustedes quienes están al otro lado de la pantalla, pero volví y pienso terminar esta historia, es solo que mi bendita vida estuvo patas arriba hace algunos meses y lo sigue estando, pero estoy tratando de aprender a manejar lo que me pasa. Estoy dejando atrás pequeños fantasmas que no me dejan avanzar. Perdonen la demora, es una sincera disculpa. **

**Ahora, las canciones no las puedo subir en mi perfil, así que cuando suba un capítulo nuevo subiré un aviso en el grupo FFAD en FB con los links de las canciones. Estoy en FB como , si tienen alguna pregunta, quieren quejarse, patearme, o tiene sugerencias amables para mejorar la historia, soy toda oídos. Si envían una solicitud, por favor díganme que son de FF. Subo en mi muro como una foto los adelantos. Este capítulo no está beteado, la beta se largó a la beach y me dejó abandonada, así que perdonen los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar. **

**La "notita" de autor me salió muy larga. Perdón y gracias a las que la leyeron. Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, por leer, por abrir la pestañita, por apoyar la historia. Por absolutamente todo, a massive ThankU porque ustedes son las que me empujan a seguir adelante con este bebé. Gracias, truly, Gracias. Si quieren patearme o tienen sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar esta historia para todas nosotras, no se olviden de dejar su review.**

**REVIEW= PREVIEW**

**besos**

**Valhe**


	24. Destrucción

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···II···**

* * *

—23—

"_Destrucción"_

«El amor les brinda a los demás el poder para destruirte»

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Nenas, ya me di cuenta que muchas no leen las canciones que dejo aquí, pero es mi gusto :P Ignórenlas si quieren, pero adoro ponerle música a lo que hago.

* * *

Body Language—Jesse McCartney ft. T-Pain. *Cocina*

Safe and Sound—Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars *Cocina*

Moments—One Direction. *Edward y Brigitt. Ataque*

Blow Me One Last Kiss—Pink. *Perspectiva de Bella*

Death Memories—Slipknot.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando abrí los ojos, encontré un vacío entre mis brazos que enfrió lo que restaba de mi cuerpo. Me sacudí un poco, tratando de quitarme de encima los cobertores y caminé lentamente hacia el baño, la puerta estaba abierta y un golpe de luz amarilla y solar se filtraba y empapaba las cerámicas del suelo.

En cuánto mi pie descalzo tomó su primer paso en el suelo frío de baldosa, una nerviosa y temblorosa muñeca pálida levantó su rostro del inodoro y me miró con ojos acuosos. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella con sorpresa y nerviosismo, una corriente de miedo viajó a través de mi espina dorsal mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la acomodaba en la cama, de vuelta al calor que nos cobijó durante la noche y yo esperaba, pudiera escondernos unas horas más antes de seguir con nuestra horrible plática.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? —Mis manos le recorrieron el rostro y parte del abdomen y brazos buscando desesperados alguna señal de daño, pero lo único que encontré fue una débil sonrisa de sus labios como respuesta y el hundimiento de su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me había golpeado algo terrible al verla tan pálida en el suelo, con los cabellos oscuros alrededor de su rostro, con las mejillas algo enverdecidas y los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos.

—Estuviste llorando, ¿No es cierto? —Quise patearme mentalmente por la pregunta. Ella no levantó su rostro pero murmuró un par de sílabas inentendibles contra mi piel.

—¿Puedo llamar al doctor por tí?

Su cuerpo se tensó en contra del mío y después de unos segundos, sus delgados brazos se cruzaron a través de mi pecho hasta que terminó casi anudada a mi cuello, sus manos jugaban con los mechones de cabello de mi cuello y sus pequeños pies se deslizaban entre los míos buscando calor. Su pecho contra el mío y mis manos en su espalda convertían nuestro abrazo en un lazo humano.

—Solo quiero que me abraces y poder dormir un rato más, ¿Está bien? No necesito ningún doctor—finalmente su voz quebrada cortó el silencio de la habitación mientras sus ojos se levantaban lentamente para encontrarse con los míos—Ayer fue un día lleno de emociones, y no consigo sacar a esa maldita mujer de mi cabeza. Su imagen y lo que ella dijo…—se detuvo, solamente apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello hasta que las puntas de sus dedos tocaban mi espalda y luego besó la piel debajo de mi oreja. —Durmamos unas horas más, aún es temprano para encarar la vida. Deja que me esconda solo un poquito más.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, estaba desesperado por decirle cualquier maldita cosa que consiguiera borrar ese dolor que se escuchaba filtrado entre cada una de sus palabras, y que al mismo tiempo me comprimía cada pieza del pecho, sobre todo de corazón, pero no pude decir nada. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella besaba de nuevo mi cuello y escuché durante media hora su respiración profunda mientras Bella caía al abismo del sueño. Luego, nos escondí a los dos y me dormí.

.

.

.

Me desperté de nuevo, pero el sol ya no brillaba en la punta de la ventana como la primera vez. Bella seguía entre mis brazos para mi tranquilidad y no había despertado, así que mis ojos se demoraron un poco mirando su cabello desarreglado, luego corrieron al reloj despertador. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y con mucha suerte, podríamos encontrar algo que comer en la casa si la servidumbre aún seguía aquí y no había armado una fiesta en nuestra ausencia.

Quería deslizarme fuera de la cama y preparar algo de comer, estaba muriéndome de hambre, pero se sentía tan calentito y cómodo al lado de Bella, apretándola contra mi pecho y pasándole los dedos entre las hebras oscuras de cabello.

—Levántate—murmuró casi con un susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, sorprendiéndome al sentir una sonrisa débil en sus labios—tienes que alimentar a tu esposa, y a esa tripa que tienes, que ruge en contra de mi pequeño estómago.

Ambos soltamos un par de risitas que inundaron débilmente el aire y me dieron fuerza para levantarme de la cama.

—Arriba—murmuré tomándola de mis brazos para colgarla de mi cuello y procedentemente ponerme de pie. Ella se rió contra la piel de mi pecho, un sonido que alegró a mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo entristeció. Era ahora una risa tan débil, como si ella no tuviera fuerzas para luchar en lo absoluto, lo opuesto a esas primeras risas de nuestros tiempos en el internado—Vamos a conseguirte algo de comer, esposa mía.

Me deslicé hacia la cocina poniendo cuidado en cada uno de mis pasos, no quería que ella se golpeara o algo así. Aunque a decir verdad, parecía mucho más que cómoda, sus manos se ataban a mi cuello y sus piernas a mi cintura, así que yo la cargaba con facilidad.

—Buenas tardes, señor—murmuró Matilde, abriendo esos grandes ojos negros suyos y mirándome algo divertida, pero sin perder el respeto que mi madre a golpes le había inculcado. —¿Están ambos bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Dile que quiero que se vaya a dormir, que se consiga un novio, que deje de tenernos miedo y que se compre ropa de su edad, que pagarás por ello—susurró Bella contra mi cuello depositando un beso para simular sus palabras—por favor, Masen, haz lo que te digo.

Suspiré. Rendido como estaba, Bella me tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

—Matilde, mi madre ya no vive aquí—me obligué a decir, odiando los recuerdos que traía a colación mientras veía el miedo en sus ojos—así que no tienes que comportarte como si yo o Bella fuéramos ella. Quiero que te tomes unos días libres, cómprate ropa y envíame la cuenta, No lo sé—le rasqué la planta del pie a Bella pidiendo ayuda, porque no sabía como decir todas esas cosas que ella me había pedido.

—Él quiere decir que eres muy bonita, Matilde—Murmuró mi esposa levantando su cansada carita de mi hombro, pude casi imaginar la sonrisa que le estaría regalando a la muchacha—que no tienes que esconderte detrás de esa ropa, porque no nos importa si usas o no uniforme, puedes venir en vaqueros a cocinar, nos da igual. Solo queremos que te sientas un poco más libre aquí, pasas todo tu tiempo en esta casa. Sal un poco, abandónanos, no nos hará mal.

Los grandes ojos de Matilde se llenaron de alegría poco a poco, incendiándose como si fueran chispas calientes de un meteoro, luego una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios antes de que nos diera un rápido asentimiento, abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero Bella la interrumpió.

—No, no nos vuelvas a pedir permiso para salir de la maldita cocina, si casi puedo sentir el deseo en tus ojos. Sal de aquí, huye unos días, besa a alguien. Vete.

Ella se marchó casi riendo de la cocina y Bella soltó una risita en contra de la piel de mi nuca, consiguiendo que sonriera.

Bella había conseguido borrar el miedo que mi madre había planteado en los ojos de esa niña con la que compartí cuatro terribles años. En vez, había sembrado seguridad y alegría.

—Ahora que nos has despojado de la única señorita fiel a esta casa—comencé a molestarla—vamos a tener que cocinar.

—Nací para eso—murmuró contra mi oído, antes de soltar una risita y deslizarse fuera de mi espalda. Sus descalzos pies tocaron la madera fina del suelo y casi bailando, se encaminaron primero a la refrigeradora, tocando las verduras del cajón y tomando las más frescas, luego escogió un par de filetes y sacó la leche de su contenedor. Un pie rascó la pantorrilla de la pierna contraria mientras servía la leche en una jarra metálica para ponerla a hervir.

—Parece que tienes todo controlado—murmuré algo absorto. Distraído. Estúpido. Yo solo estaba mirando sus piernas, la forma en la que se movían cuando caminaba de un lado al otro de la cocina, coordinadas con su trasero, suaves y delgadas.

—Vamos a dejar todo casi listo, y luego tomaré una ducha mientras tú llamas a Esme—respondió girando sobre sí misma para sonreírme—quiero cocinar algo que requiera de fuego lento y me dé tiempo para tomar una ducha—hizo una mueca—quiero muchas burbujas y agua caliente. Y luego—se acercó, sus dedos se pasearon por el borde inferior de mi camiseta y casi me sentí enfermo por su cercanía, tenía que tocarla—vas a llamar a tu madre, y a decirle que lamentamos nuestra salida abrupta.

Asentí, algo hipnotizado por su risa mientras la veía alejarse y tomar un cuchillo y luego el filete.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó mi esposa de espaldas.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te dije ya lo que tenías que hacer? —su voz sonó divertida mientras despertaba de la ensoñación que había engullido mi sentido de locomoción.

—Ahora voy—susurré a forma de respuesta.

Deja de mirarle el trasero.

Idiota.

Caminé sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de alejar las risas algo traviesas y rotas que ahora salían de sus labios. Era ella la misma niña de la que una vez, tiempo atrás, me había enamorado, pero tanto como yo había cambiado con el tiempo, Bella también lo había hecho. No sabía en qué medida, cuál de los dos había tomado el lado oscuro del cambio que habíamos sufrido, cuál se había llenado del lado claro y cuánto daño terminaría haciéndonos.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en todo lo que me había perdido de la vida de Bella durante los años que le había perdido la pista. Lo cierto es que no tuve cabeza para mirarla antes, para pensarla antes de que realmente la necesitara, pero no por eso había dejado de existir dentro de mi cabeza. Los recuerdos del internado eran los más felices de toda mi infancia, y la mayoría, sino casi todos, contaban con la presencia de Bella.

Era sumamente difícil borrar a una persona de tu memoria, por lo que siempre la tenía presente como un recuerdo, hasta el día en que realmente llegué a necesitarla, cuando comencé a orar por ella a un Dios que no sabía si existía. Era esa chispa, esa llama que mi muñeca llevaba dentro lo que la hacía totalmente atrayente, desde chico, siempre supe aprovechar lo renovado que me sentía después de tenerla a mi lado. Su energía, sus risas, sus bromas. Era toda ella y las ganas de vivir que tenía tan estrechas, una contra la otra, compiladas dentro del cuerpo, lo que encendía dentro de mí la avaricia de hacerla parte de mi vida.

Cuando realmente necesité esas ganas de seguir adelante y de vivir, comencé a buscar de entre todas, a una persona que poseyera todo aquello que a mí me faltaba. Ahora la tenía a mi lado, me sentía casi bendecido por ese Dios que no sabía si existía, porque Bella había sido tomada como una presa, dulce y suave, lista para sufrir, yo había decidido por ella, pensando en que lo mejor para ella, sola y triste como estaba, era estar conmigo.

No había conocido a sus amigos, a la familia que ella había construido con los años, mientras yo solo me había rodeado de las personas incorrectas. No había pensado en sus sueños, en sus deseos, sus aspiraciones. Yo no había imaginado que ella querría cosas diferentes a mí, que podía—como cualquier otra persona—simplemente no estar conmigo al ver las sucias intenciones dibujadas en el fondo de mis ojos.

No había conocido de su gusto por la cocina, por bailar y cantar cuando estaba sola y acompañada, por esponjas con forma de animales. Jamás había pensado que le gustaría ir de vez en cuando a esos bares repletos de mujeres y hombres sudorosos, bailando y gimiendo entre la fricción. Nunca se me pasó por la mente lo mucho que le gustaba hornear cosas simples, dulces, postres mientras una canción horriblemente pop resonaba contra cada vidrio y pared de cualquier sitio en el que ella viviera. O que le gustaban las faldas cortas, y que yo se las quitase sin compasión. Por supuesto, nunca se me habría imaginado su horrible adoración por esas zapatillas viejas, rotas y rojas que miraba con ojos brillantes, o que le gustaba jugar con el cabello de las personas mientras ellas dormían.

Yo no la había conocido diez años atrás, cuando estábamos en el internado. No había sido más que un mejor amigo como cualquier otro, ansioso de algo que solo ella podía darme para salir en busca de mis propias aspiraciones y dejar atrás las de ella. No la había conocido cuatro años atrás, cuando el dolor de la culpa se había calado tan en el fondo de mi pecho, que había deseado sus energías y ganas de vivir más que en cualquier otro momento. Y definitivamente, no la había conocido unos meses atrás, cuando le había propuesto que sea mi amante en su pequeño departamento—que a veces pensaba, era más cálido, hogareño y familiar que esta inmensa casa, tan dulce como ella—. Ahora podía comprender lo muy ofendida que ella debió haberse sentido cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

Había pisoteado parte de su dignidad, y sin saber muy bien como ni cuando, ahora encontraba todas esas palabras tan frías y vacías en comparación a lo mucho que se merecía y que le quería dar.

Yo no la había conocido, había prometido cosas que no sabía si podría cumplir. Pero ahora, realmente la conocía, una parte de mi se alegraba de eso, y quería cumplirle todo lo que realmente podía.

Edward Cullen no había conocido a Isabella Swan, a pesar de toda una vida juntos, de amistad, de compañía y de amistad. No la había conocido hasta unos meses atrás. Aún no la conocía por completo.

Era como si la hubiera perdido en una parte del camino, y ahora reencontrarla se hubiera vuelto tan difícil.

Y cerrando los ojos, hundiendo el miedo y la mediocridad dentro de mi cuerpo, tuve que decirme la verdad. Al Edward Cullen de cuatro años atrás, no le habría importado en lo mínimo Isabella Swan.

Yo había querido consumirla para vivir de nuevo, había sido miserable, sucio y deplorable, pero cuatro años atrás, esas eran palabras que aparte de describirme perfectamente, me llenaban. Yo había querido una vida perfecta, planeada dentro de mi cabeza pieza por pieza. Sin embargo, lo había perdido todo cuando casi lo había alcanzado. Casi como arena entre mis dedos, mis ilusiones y cada uno de mis sueños se habían marchado sin importar lo mucho que había arañado por alcanzarlos. Había resultado imposible, totalmente en vano fueron cada uno de mis esfuerzos, porque Becca se había llevado a Brigitt lejos de mí, y nunca más la iba a recuperar.

Me había sentido tan vacío y oscuro. Algo que siempre odié fue verme al espejo esa primera vez después del barranco, porque vi en mis ojos alguien loco y roto, perdido, como todos esos hombres que siempre odié, que siempre vi y juré que sería diferente.

Todos ellos eran tan asiduos a cambiar, no querían que alguien los limpiara, que los llenara.

Yo sí quería.

Por Dios que si quería, aún quiero. Por eso busqué a Bella.

Ella se veía como una fuente de agua limpia, y yo había estado enlodado, sucio, manchado. Mi único deseo había sido cambiar un poco como mis ojos me veían, como yo me veía.

Y Bella había sido tan fácil de ver, de encontrar, apenas y necesité sobrevolar la situación para encontrar sus grandes ojos, llenos de chocolate y brillando por mí. Ella era la presa más fácil del mundo, y yo quería ser el vampiro, la iba a drenar sin compasión alguna hasta sentirme lleno para alejar esa oscuridad que tenía dentro de mí después del barranco.

Yo solo jamás imaginé que tomar sus ganas de vivir me volvería más oscuro, me enloquecería. Aunque ahora, me sentía brillar más de lo normal, no estaba oscuro, yo brillaba, pero ella estaba algo apagada.

Ahora, algo dentro de mí había cambiado, y era gracias a toda aquella energía que había consumido de la muñeca cálida de trapo que había hecho mía, y que ahora no era más que una fría doncella de porcelana.

Yo la había roto.

La había destruido.

Y no sabía como repararla.

—¿Masen? ¿Ya llamaste a Esme? —la voz de Bella se filtró entre las paredes de la cocina y el comedor, hasta donde mis pies me habían llevado. Me dejé caer en un sillón de color arena y mis dedos se pasaron entre los mechones de mi cabello. Quise arrancármelos.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

—¿Masen?

—¡Ya voy!

Solté un resoplido, los dedos me temblaban cuando marqué el número de Esme desde el teléfono celular.

—_¿Edward?_ —contestó después de unos cuantos pitidos.

—Hola, mamá—susurré sin saber muy bien que decir—Bella quería que te llamase…

—_Gracias a Dios, no sé qué pasó con ustedes después del domingo._

—Solamente necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros solos—traté de responderle sin mentir—después de ver a Rebecca, Bella necesitaba un poco más de seguridad conmigo. Eso fue todo.

—_Oh, bueno, me dejas mucho más tranquila ahora_—soltó una risita contra el teléfono—_ustedes dos están recién casados, necesitan mucho tiempo juntos._

—Sí, algo así—murmuré incómodo.

—_¿Cómo está todo? ¿Están bien juntos?_

—Sí, bueno—murmuré hundiendo mi cabeza entre mis hombros—a ella le gusta cocinar, mucho. Es la carrera que estudia, de hecho.

Y me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había quitado a Bella. Le había quitado el derecho de una relación normal, por estar empeñado en alejarla de la verdad cuanto pudiese, le estaba quitando una familia que se moría por conocerla. Unos padres postizos que la adoraban de por sí, y hermanos menores, cuñados que se morían de ganas compartir su tiempo y sus experiencias.

—¿Mamá?

—_¿Sí, corazón? Oh, cariño_—su voz sonó un poco más alegre a través del auricular— _no sabes lo mucho que me encanta escucharte llamarme de esa forma. ¡Me haces tan feliz!_

—Nunca fuiste solo mi madrina, aunque siempre renegué de eso—respondí con una sonrisa de culpa—me criaste y luchaste conmigo como pudiste. Siempre fuiste mi madre, Esme.

Después de unos segundos la línea se volvió a reactivar con su dulce voz.

—_Y siempre lo seré, cariño, no importa el tiempo que pase ni cuantas batallas tenga que luchar por ti. Yo te quiero, Edward, eres el primero de mis hijos, y eso nunca nadie me lo va a quitar._

Ella sonaba tan diferente a Elizabeth. Tan dulce y suave, tal y cómo debería sonar una madre.

Y yo no podía olvidar a Carlisle, porque él era el típico y mejor padre que la vida pudo haberme dado, aún en contra de todos mis reniegos.

—¿Mami?

—_¿Si, cariño?_

—¿Mamá? Yo…mamá, creo que la rompí.

Y no pude aguantar el golpe de culpa dentro de mi pecho, una lágrima se deslizó por el perfil de mi mejilla y mientras la limpiaba, cerré el teléfono de golpe y lo lancé contra el sofá de enfrente.

Ascendía las escaleras a grandes zancadas cuando escuché la voz de Bella desde la cocina.

—¿Hablaste con Esme?

—¡Sí! —Gruñí queriendo golpear algo tan fuerte—Voy arriba a prepararte el baño, yo…estoy arriba.

Me moví a través del corredor hasta que llegué a mi habitación, abrí el grifo y eché sales en el agua cálida que se recogía entre las paredes de porcelana de la tina, poco a poco el agua cambió de color y aroma, y mis ojos notaron el cambio mientras dentro de mi cabeza, mi cerebro parecía explotar por causa de todas las ideas que se iban acumulando una tras otra.

Tal como esa cálida, sencilla y acogedora fuente de agua, yo había cambiado a Bella.

Y mucho me temía que por más que lo intentara, jamás volvería a ser tan limpia y clara después de haber echado aquellas sales sobre ella.

—¡Masen!

Su grito de nuevo golpeó mis oídos mientras un murmullo de voces femeninas se reunían de nuevo en mi consciencia para comenzar a susurrar mentiras que me sabían a verdad.

—¡Masen! ¡Si no bajas ahora, te juro que te arrepentirás!

Sacudí la cabeza y salí del baño, dejando el aroma a lavanda y fressias detrás de mí.

Para cuando llegué a la cocina, la mayoría de mis pensamientos se habían acumulado en una de esas esquinas en las que me gustaba esconder las cosas hasta que pudiera manejarlas de forma adecuada. Mis ojos habían viajado luego de un suspiro al _bum_ de mi esposa, que se movía acorde a una canción demasiado movida y extraña proveniente del mini reproductor donde Bella había conectado su viejo y plateado iPod.

—_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French, __But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense_—su dulce voz había susurrado mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo pegajoso de la canción—I_t's her, her body, her body, her body language_.

Mi hombre cayó contra el umbral de Madera de la cocina al verla allí, susurrando palabras suaves en contraste con la aguda voz del cantante. Por la madrugada, cuando ella había corrido a mis brazos con su almohada favorita, había dejado pasar su pijama, pero ahora tenía vista completa de los pantalones flojos y de chándal y la blusa de tiras que marcaba su espalda.

Se había amarrado el cabello en un moño alto con una de las ligas del tarro de las especies y algunos mechones oscuros sobresalían en el borde de su cuello, y yo jamás la había visto más hermosa. Durante estos meses la había visto en vestidos suaves, en vaqueros rudos, con zapatos de tacón, de negro, con maquillaje y sin él, pero jamás, y lo puedo jurar por todos los milagros del mundo, yo jamás la había visto tan hermosa, cantando, bailando y cocinando. Haciendo lo que más amaba en la tierra, con ese limpio sistema de drenaje que era la música, y moviendo su dulce cuerpo mientras mis ojos no se podían despegar de ella.

Aún parecía fuerte y frágil a la vez. Rota y completa.

—_Shorty, let me whisper in your ear, __Tell you everything you wanna hear_—Bella se movió alegremente junto al borde de la encimera hasta alcanzar un tazón de vidrio lleno de cebolla blanca picada, yo simplemente no pude aguantar más. Mis dedos se movieron y rodearon sus caderas mientras éstas se movían con la canción, luego mis brazos la habían rodeado sin que yo me diera cuenta, y después de unos segundos, su espalda contra mi pecho, me estaba moviendo lentamente al vaivén que su cuerpo marcaba mientras su boca recitaba las estrofas.

Una de sus manos cubrió las mías—que descansaban en su vientre bajo—mientras la otra seguía dejando caer vegetales en una gran olla llena de agua y especies.

—_Parlez vous francais?_ —Murmuró como pregunta, besando mi mejilla con una sonrisa mientras yo escabullía mis labios en el hueco de su cuello—_Konichiwa, __Come and move in my way_—Bella se sacudió lentamente, cantando con una alegría que hace muchos días no le escuchaba ni le sentía, luego clavó el cuchillo delicadamente sobre un filete de carne tratando de volverlo una hoja—_Hey, little chica from Guadalupe, That thing you got behind you is amazing__—_canturreó la última palabra alargándola y se giró enseguida, dejando el cuchillo en la encimera y tomando mi playera por el pecho mientras cantaba con unos ojos brillantes y llenos de picardía.

—_I'm lifting up my voice to say_—una de sus cejas se levantó mientras mis manos apretaban más sus caderas, yo estaba absorto y divertido al verla juguetear conmigo de esa manera—_You're the hottest girl in the world today_—y después de escuchar su última frase me eché a reír, siguiendo todo su juego de niño seductor.

—¿Entonces aquí yo soy la niña? —susurré entre risas mientras ella me besaba una mejilla y asentía caprichosa.

—_The way you shake__, __You got me losing my mind_—sus manos viajaron a mis hombros y yo aproveché para acercarla mucho más, extinguiendo cada uno de los centímetros que nos separaban, y finalmente conseguí que sus dedos se entrelazaran tras mi cuello.

Bella soltó un suspiro cuando mis labios aterrizaron en la punta de su nariz y se movieron hasta el borde de su mejilla y labio superior, dejando caer uno que otro beso de forma ligera y cálida, como yo creí que lo necesitábamos.

—_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_—ella susurró contra mi boca, y luego mis labios cayeron sobre los suyos como la fría y reconfortante brisa de una noche oscura, casi después del crepúsculo y mucho antes de la madrugada. Fue un beso refrescante, ambos estábamos tan juntos y tan relajados por la canción que no nos detuvimos a pensar en el gran elefante rosado que esperaba en el salón por nosotros, simplemente nos dejamos llevar.

Nuestras lenguas juguetearon un rato y mis manos se hundieron en el hueco entre su espalda y su trasero, apretándola más contra mí y sintiendo sus dedos hurgando entre las mechas espesas de mi cabello. Luego dejé caer uno que otro beso en la comisura, sintiendo el sabor de ambos, un poco de frutas dulces y café sin azúcar entremezclado mientras escuchaba sus suspiros contra mis labios.

Finalmente, ella junto su frente a la mía y abrió los ojos algo aturdida, con los labios hinchados pero mucho más relajada que cuando nos despertamos. Ella había conseguido divertirnos con una simple canción, en una cocina y con un suave beso.

—Te amo—murmuró limpiando mi labio inferior con su pulgar, como si yo literalmente fuera la chica de la historia.

No pude hablar, yo estaba tan confundido… y no quería mentirle, decirle cosas que realmente no sentía solo para llenar ese vacío que yo sabía, ella tenía. La abracé fuerte, apreté su cuerpo, si fuese posible, más contra el mío levantándola del suelo por unos centímetros y hundí mi rostro en su cuello para dejar un profundo y largo beso en la piel de allí.

La canción había terminado, y con ello nuestro momento de fantasía entre notas agudas, pero yo no quería dejarla ir. Esperaba que ella pudiera hacer otro baile de aquellas canciones pop que parecían gustarle para cocinar, pero la melodía había cambiado a una mucho más instrumental, la dulce voz de una niña llenaba las estrofas de la canción.

—La bañera me espera—murmuró alejándose de mí, me sonrió y luego caminó hacia el extremadamente largo filete de carne, el cuál comenzó a llenar con algunos hierbajos verdes y líneas de pollo y granos. Cuando terminó yo seguía igual en el mismo lugar, mis brazos casi estaban extendidos de la misma forma, esperando por ella.

—Voy a darme ese baño caliente que me has prometido—susurró metiendo el filete que había enrollado dentro de una bandeja y en el horno—esto tardará unos segundos, tanto las patatas como el postre, así que no me interrumpas, vigila el horno—murmuró como si le hablara a un niño—sonará cuando esté todo listo.

Yo me limité a asentir, no sabía que más le podía decir.

—Ahora me voy—hesitó unos segundos, hincando un pequeño colmillo blanco sobre su labio inferior antes de caminar hacia mis brazos y juntar su frente con la mía. Mis manos la recogieron con fuerza, como si la estuvieran anhelando durante mucho rato a pesar de nuestro reciente abrazo.

—_Just close your eyes, __The sun is going down_—canturreó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y los míos imitaron su acto por inercia, desesperado por sentirla un poco más cerca de mí—_You'll be alright, __No one can hurt you now_—sus manos tomaron las mías, aún en la oscuridad de mis párpados sentí como entrelazaba nuestros dedos y los colocaba entre nuestros pechos—_Come morning light, __You and I'll be safe and sound_—luego, sus labios cayeron sobre los míos como un viento ligero, me besó por unos segundos dejando un cosquilleo nervioso, y cuando abrí los ojos, ella ya no estaba.

Suspiré mientras escuchaba sus pasos en las escaleras de madera de la casa y mis ojos viajaron aletargados hacia el horno. Arrastré una silla de la mesa de la cocina y me senté a horcadas sobre ella, esperando que el horno resonara por toda la cocina.

.

.

.

Después de casi media hora, aburrido y repantigado sobre aquella fría silla de madera, el horno resonó, y me sentí más feliz que nunca al poder ascender las escaleras y ver a Bella para decirle que nuestra cena estaba lista.

Ascendí las escaleras a trompicones, y cuando llegué al dormitorio encontré a Bella en el centro de mi cama, que ahora parecía más nuestra cama pero no estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para arriesgarme. Ella podía dormir conmigo cuando quisiera, pero no debía sentirse obligada.

Estaba colándose en un par de mis calcetines cuando conseguí que me mirase. Tenía los mechones de cabello húmedo sobre la frente y un gran blusón color durazno sobre sus shorts favoritos.

—No te importa verme en pijama ¿O me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza y le besé la frente antes de sacudirle el cabello.

—En lo absoluto, yo solo venía a decirte que la cena o lo que sea que has preparado, está listo.

Ella me sonrió comprensiva y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, en silencio, yo la tomé despacio, mis brazos la acunaron y la levantaron de la cama hasta que sus rodillas rodeaban mi cadera. Sus dedos traviesos se entrelazaron a través de los cabellos de mi nuca y mis labios descansaron sobre su frente. Solo estábamos disfrutando del contacto.

—Estoy segura que te gustará la cena—murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello—jamás había cocinado algo tan lento solo para una persona. Usualmente en el restaurante los guisos se hacían solo bajo pedido para grandes reuniones.

—Entonces, supongo que eso me hace especial—susurré de vuelta besándole la sien.

—Me gusta tanto estar así—Bella confesó de repente, mientras sus dedos se paseaban por toda mi cabeza—sé que está mal que olvidemos al elefante entre nosotros…

—Tarde o temprano vamos a tener que hacerle caso.

—Pero mientras, solo tenerte abrazándome me hace tanto bien—sus dedos finalmente llegaron a mi frente, y delicadamente, acunó mi rostro consiguiendo que mis ojos se conectaran con los de ella. Bella se veía tan cansada…—No quiero nada más ahora, que tenerte junto a mí, abrazándome y riendo con mis estúpidas canciones, eso es todo. No deseo nada más ¿Puedes darme eso? ¿Por favor? —Las palabras se habían convertido en una súplica mientras se derramaban fuera de su boca, sus ojos casi lo habían rogado mientras una triste mueca se dibujaba en sus labios, y yo no pude hacer más que asentir, besarle los párpados para que esa mirada de dolor se borrara y luego dejar caer un dulce beso en sus labios para que se sintiera acompañada en esta lucha.

Ella estaba tan débil…

—Vamos a cenar lo que mi hermosa esposa guisó, entonces—murmuré cuando mis labios se separaron de los suyos con lentitud.

Entonces el teléfono de la mesa de noche resonó, así que lentamente nuestros cuerpos se separaron hasta que la deposité de nuevo en la cama para que ella pudiera contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola? —murmuró antes de pulsar el botón de altavoz en el mando de la mesa. Yo tenía dos opciones, quedarme de pie y mirarla sonreírme, o acostarme junto a ella, oler su piel y sentirla unos minutos más cerca de mí. Y no dudé.

Mis piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas cuando la voz de mi hermana llegó a nuestros oídos.

—_¿Bella? ¡Holi! ¿Cómo están? Ayer se fueron de aquí y no pude hablar con ustedes como quería. Humm, después del incidente en mi habitación no pude reunirlos para preguntarles algo. ¿Está mi hermano por ahí?_

—Aquí estoy—respondí hundiendo mi rostro en el cuello de Bella.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Bree?

—_Verás, querida y amada cuñada mía, yo sé que recién se casaron, pero dentro de una semana terminó el semestre, y ha sido uno de los semestres más difíciles de toda mi vida estudiantil. Así que quiero dar una fiesta._

—¿Quieres que vayamos? —Preguntó Bella escondiéndose en mi pecho.

—_Mmm, me haría feliz que estuvieran allí_—Bree se rió nerviosa—_pero en realidad, lo que quiero es que me presten su casa._

Mi gesto se torció ante sus palabras.

—_Verán, antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo, yo sé que pueden pensar "Tienes una casa tan grande" y sé que está cerca del bosque y tiene grandes ventanas. Yo amo mi casa, no se los voy a negar, pero la casa de los Masen tiene algo especial, como un misterio, algo cruel y atrayente a la vez…Y además, solo he ido dos veces en toda mi vida, ¡Hay tantas habitaciones! Y los muebles son antiguos, pero siguen en pie y siempre huelen a secretos…_

—¿Y exactamente qué tipo de fiesta sería? —Volvió Bella a preguntar.

—_Humm, va a ser una fiesta de disfraces, siempre he querido usar antifaces y tacones y todo ello junto. ¡Amo el ballroom dancing! Me encantaría poner algo de música lenta en su casa, créame, será increíble. Y voy a contratar un servicio que limpie su casa al día siguiente. No tendrían que hacer nada más que prestarme su casa un par de horas y bailar un rato, divertirse y escuchar música. ¡Vamos! Va a ser muy divertido._

Bree sonaba tan entusiasmada; mi rostro se había convertido en una máscara de incredulidad. ¿Quién iba a querer utilizar el escenario de mis peores pesadillas para una fiesta de niñas adineradas?

—¿Qué tal te suena? ¿Te molesta? —Bella susurró arqueando una ceja.

—No, supongo—respondí y escuché al instante un grito de alegría por parte de Bree—¿A ti que te parece?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—_No he ido a una fiesta desde hace mucho, y quiero volver a bailar como esa noche en el bar_—respondió sonriendo y un brillo apareció durante unos segundos en sus ojos.

Suspiré.

—Entonces, creo que puedes hacer tu baile Bree. Mi casa es tu casa.

—¡_Oh mi Dios! Muchas gracias a los dos, mañana mismo voy a tomar algunas medidas del salón para las decoraciones. El sábado siguiente va a ser la mejor fiesta de su vida, lo prometo. ¿Bella?_

—Aquí estoy, Bree.

—_¿Puedes darme tu número celular? Voy a llamarte para que me ayudes con los detalles, el buffet, el Dj, créeme, vas a ser mi asistente número uno en todo esto. ¡Dios! Tengo que contarle a mamá. Muchas gracias, chicos. Bella, envíame tu número en un mensaje del teléfono de Edward, yo te escribo luego para vernos mañana mismo. ¡Bye!_

Luego, Bree colgó y Bella apagó el altavoz, después tomó mi teléfono y lo levantó ante mí con una ceja levantada en signo de diversión.

—Tienes 20 llamadas perdidas de la oficina ¿No llamaste a avisar que no irías hoy?

Negué con la cabeza, fue como si un bloque de cemento me hubiera caído sobre la nuca ante mi irresponsabilidad.

—Lo olvidé por completo.

—Y apuesto a que aún tienes tareas que hacer. Eres un tonto olvidadizo, Masen.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó con tus clases hoy? No puedo creer que hayamos dormido tantas horas, somos bastante extraños.

Ella se rió, me empujó por el pecho y luego se bajó de la cama extendiéndome la mano.

—Vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre y la falda de ternera huele hasta aquí.

Le sonreí y luego le tomé la mano.

La seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si ella quisiera.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentos, pero Bella y yo supimos manejarlos de tal manera que escondíamos nuestro elefante y nos dedicábamos a mimarnos todo el tiempo que teníamos juntos. Era como si, dentro de nosotros, hubiera una señal de que pronto tendríamos que separarnos, pero en realidad, el solo pensarlo me mataba.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que le había hecho mucho daño, le había quitado sus opciones de luchar y de pelear porque ella me había amado y yo me había aprovechado de eso con tanta facilidad que me asustaba al recordar nuestras antiguas conversaciones. ¿Cómo es que esa increíble mujer se había casado conmigo después de todo lo que yo le había soltado a bocajarro?

El trabajo en la oficina me tenía algo agobiado, el curso a distancia también me estaba volviendo loco, pero siempre que llegaba a casa y probaba las increíbles combinaciones de Matilde y Bella me sentía mucho mejor. Ambas cocinaban increíblemente bien y al final de la noche, una taza de café caliente siempre me esperaba con Bella y todas sus caricias y besos.

Nunca llegamos más allá de eso. Yo no sé bien porque.

Posiblemente porque ella no quería nada más que escuchar música conmigo bajo la lluvia y besarme, y yo respetaba sus deseos. Por una parte, porque realmente la respetaba, ahora la forma en que la veía había cambiado y solo seguía sus deseos en cuánto a ese aspecto de nuestra vida marital. Y en segundo, porque la culpa me estaba carcomiendo cada centímetro del alma, me sentía tan sucio y limpio a la vez, que no hacía más que pensar en mi confusión todo el tiempo.

Estaba fascinado por tocarla cada vez que podía, pero siempre leía en sus ojos una necesidad de protección que solo se podía manifestar a través de un abrazo o de nuestros lentos y cálidos besos.

Yo solo le daba lo que ella me pedía, eso era todo.

El elefante entre nosotros dos seguía allí.

Ambos sabíamos que teníamos una conversación pendiente, yo tenía tanto que decirle. Y para decir verdad, conforme pasaban los días, yo solo quería contarle a ella cada pulgada de mi vida pasada que recordara, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien estar en silencio y compartiendo nuestra vida juntos, como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados en sus meses más dulces, sin dolor, sin secretos y sin mentiras.

Era nuestro mayor deseo y durante esta semana lo habíamos fingido hasta que casi lo creíamos.

Había llamado a Eleazar, decidido a completar nuestras sesiones que había abandonado por completo. Su última sugestión no me había gustado en absoluto, no era la forma en la que yo quería arreglar mi problema con el pasado, yo quería vivir y aún teniendo a Bella no había forma en que la fuera a dejar lejos de mí. Quería tanto curarme para poder tener una vida normal junto a ella, pero Eleazar había dicho que lo único que me libraría de los recuerdos, era enfrentarlos y aprender a vivir con ellos, dejar de ocultarlos, según él, era la única medida para vivir orgulloso con todos mis errores.

—_¿Estás seguro, Edward?_

—_No quiero, me niego. Puedo manejar esto con nuestras sesiones y con Bella. _

—_Piensa lo que haces, muchacho. Necesitas liberar todo ese pasado que tienes en el pecho, y unos días lejos de todo…_

—_No. No voy a dejar a Bella. Te veré el miércoles por la tarde, como siempre._

Esa era la mañana del sábado, Bella estaba cansada por todo el tiempo invertido entre sus clases, la casa, nuestras noches juntos y las preparaciones para la fiesta de Bree.

Era todo un acontecimiento, casi todos los y las herederas de las familias de la alta sociedad vendrían a la fiesta de mi hermana, así que mi casa estaría a punto de explotar.

—Tengo que ver a tu hermana en la tienda de postres—susurró Bella besándome despacio mientras sus manos se cruzaban tras mi cuello. Estábamos recostados bajo la colcha de la que ahora era nuestra cama, con nuestras respectivas pijamas y un calor terrible por causa de nuestras cálidas respiraciones.

—Aún es temprano—murmuré después de hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Ella se rió mientras mis dedos le hacían cosquillas por los costados.

—Masen, hablo en serio. Bree es muy puntual, no le gusta que lleguemos tarde a ningún sitio y si no salgo ahora de aquí se va a enojar mucho conmigo.

Gruñí, pero la deje ir después de un beso en el cuello.

Ella me sonrió y luego corrió a la ducha mientras yo tomaba una mudada de ropa del armario.

Todos tenían que estar disfrazados, pero debido a que llegaba a mi casa cansado, después de todo un día de actividades, Bree me había concedido el derecho de usar el mismo traje de mi diario, solo que con una camisa diferente que combinaría con el vestido de mi esposa.

Era un traje de tres piezas, gris con una camisa negra y mis zapatos preferidos de cuero. Cómodo, y como un día más de trabajo.

Cuando entré a la ducha, Bella estaba lista y enfundada en unos vaqueros viejos y un sacón púrpura con rayas marrón y esas viejas zapatillas rojas, todas rotas y con las puntas blancas. Se había recogido los mechones húmedos en un moño bajo en su nuca y me miraba bajo esas abundantes pestañas con un poco de rímel sobre ellas.

—Ten un hermoso día—murmuró antes de besarme una mejilla con una sonrisa—te veré esta noche, seré la del vestido blanco.

Solté una risita.

—Iré por tí, puedes apostarlo.

Luego ella salió corriendo de allí.

Durante todo el día pasé enviándole mensajes, preguntándole si había comido. Si Bree la tenía cómoda, o si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudarla. Ella solo me contestaba con un emoticón y pocas palabras que aseguraban que ella estaba bien.

Para cuando terminé el día, llegué a casa y estacioné el Mercedes en frente de un montón de autos que poblaban el garaje de mi casa. Dekko recibía las llaves de todas las hermosas máquinas que esperaban por un sitio para aparcar en el césped del patio trasero.

Las luces estaban por todos lados, dispersas en el centro del salón, pero juntas en una gran bombilla antigua a la entrada, habían flores brillantes, entre fucsias y rojas por todas las ventanas como si nacieran de las esquinas y una alfombra dorada y de hilos adornaba la entrada. Casi con estilo victoriano y rococó, Bree había conseguido que muchas de las esquinas del salón principal y del comedor—además del salón del té de mi madre—tuvieran un aire a lirios y madera fina. La música era lenta, clásica y suave como debería ser al inicio de todo baile de época y las parejas hablaban entre susurros, con pequeños gestos como roces de manos, o risas traviesas.

Los bordes de las escaleras estaban rodeados de ramas verdes con algunas flores marchitas, y en las esquinas de las viejas escaleras de madera había escarcha dorada y blanca simulando ser polvo. Y de la misma forma que las notas suaves del piano, habían niñas en grandes vestidos con colas largas por todo el lugar, sus narices respingonas y sus grandes ojos claros estaban ocultos tras uno que otro antifaz lleno de pedrerías.

Todas ellas se veían bellísimas.

Los hombres estaban puestos trajes oscuros, Bree había declarado que nadie estaría aburrido en esa fiesta, pero yo apenas podía entender como muchachos tan jóvenes de la edad de mi hermana disfrutaban con música suave. A menos que ella les hubiera prometido algo más…

—¡Ed! —La musical y chillona voz de Bree resonó en mis oídos después de unos segundos de verla saltando hacia mí con esos grandes tacones rojos. Le besé una mejilla a manera de saludo y luego le abracé la cintura mientras caminábamos hacia el centro del salón de té donde una gran estación de DJ estaba instalada y un hombre calvo pero con un impecable esmoquin se encargaba de cambiar las tonadas.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu casa—me extendió un vaso de cristal con un líquido rojo y algo agrio mientras sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa—es increíble lo mucho que tu esposa puede hacer con un par de ideas. ¿Sabías que ella es un genio en la cocina? No necesitó más qu ingredientes para hacer un menú completo. Y la manera en la que me ayudó para arreglar toda la ambientación. Realmente estoy feliz que te hayas casado con ella—rió—sé que no somos tan cercanos como me gustaría, pero es increíble haber compartido tiempo con ella.

—Una semana es mucho tiempo—murmuré devolviéndole la sonrisa—pero me agrada la idea de que sean amigas. Es bueno que Bella sienta que tiene una familia que la apoya.

—Desde el internado, siempre pensé que ella era diferente—Bree se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de su propio vaso—no estaba con Alice y Rose en las mismas fiestas, y cuando estaba, se comportaba de una forma distinta. No le gustaba ese ambiente. Apenas y tengo vagos recuerdos, era muy pequeña para comprender algunas cosas, pero desde entonces siempre pensé que ella te amaba, y no estuve tan equivocada.

Tragué en seco ante sus palabras.

¿Acaso había estado tan ciego para no ver algo tan evidente durante tantos años?

—Alice y Rose me dijeron que siempre estuvieron juntos ustedes dos, de alguna manera—Bree continuó con el proceso de tortura mental—que decían ser mejores amigos, pero demostraban cosas totalmente diferentes a la amistad. Bella estaba ilusionada de ti, y tu le tenías ganas, supongo.

Me removí incómodo sobre mi propio sitio, no supe exactamente qué contestar a ninguna de sus declaraciones.

—De todas formas, lo importante es que ahora están casados ¿No? Y tienen que amarse mucho, porque no pasan dos horas sin mandarse algún mensaje o algo, ¡Y eso es tan dulce! —Mi hermana soltó un suspiro enamorado y yo comencé a sudar frío. Me temblaban las manos y de pronto el borde de la camisa y el chaleco del traje me apretaban el cuello—Se ven increíbles juntos, puede que sean diferentes, pero solo contrastan, nada más. Si algún día me caso, creo que quiero tener un matrimonio como el suyo…

La detuve, tosí porque la garganta me ardía como el infierno y con eso conseguí que parara su perorata. Ella ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Dónde está Bella? Es decir, solo estás hablando de ella, yo solo… quiero verla…

Bree soltó una carcajada dulce, se terminó su trago y lo dejó junto con el mío en una bandeja plateada de una de las mesas esquineras y me tomó de la mano.

—Ella estaba esperándote. No quería salir, pero sin duda verte le dará más seguridad.

Caminamos hasta el segundo piso, yo a trompicones y ella a pequeños y delicados pasos. Cuando llegamos, Bree tomó el pomo de la puerta de mi habitación y me habló en susurros antes de empujar la puerta.

—Ella ha estado todo el día pensando en como se vería junto a ti. Tiene miedo al contraste, pero yo creo que se verán increíbles esta noche. Solo dale un poco más de seguridad.

Ella dio un paso antes de mí y luego me dejó pasar.

Yo solo sonreí, impresionado y ensimismado en los dulces ojos que me miraban desde la ventana, envueltos en esas pestañas que esta noche lucían más largas que nunca. Rodeando su mirada, una sombra oscura le daba un aire de profundidad, lo que solo lograba que se viera más hermosa.

Bella estaba envuelta en algún tipo de vestido grande y brillante, era blanco y no tenía tirantes así que un delicado corsé envolvía su cintura y su busto dejando sus brazos y escote libres. La falda era hasta el suelo, vaporosa y con muchas capas de gaza que formaban el inicio de un corazón al final de su cintura. Ella parecía una princesa, su cabello caía rodeando su rostro y en su espalda con muchos rizos bien formados y su boca se había vuelto una pequeña y seductora mancha roja.

Estaba preciosa. Tal como una muñeca de porcelana.

Me sonrió antes de caminar hacia mí y levantar su rostro, pidiendo un beso.

—Estás magnánima—susurré contra sus labios antes de dejarlos caer sobre los suyos suavemente, solo disfrutando del calor de su boca y su aliento contra mi piel. Mis manos acunaron el fin del corsé y apretaron su cuerpo un poco más junto al mío, y estaba a punto de cambiar la dirección de beso, pero Bree pegó un chillido y consiguió que Bella se separase de mí después de soltar una risita.

—Acabas de arruinarle el labial—murmuró la chica haciendo un puchero—ahora, Bella tienes que retocarte.

Mi esposa rió, trató de separarse de mí, pero anudé mis brazos alrededor del fin del corsé y mantuve su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

—Es de larga duración, Bree, va a estar bien.

—Bueno—ella volvió a hacer un puchero—creo que no tengo más que hacer aquí. Espero que bajen pronto, porque dentro de poco la música se pondrá mejor ¡Y los vals aburridos se irán! Solo apúrense. —Nos dio una sonrisa y se marchó.

Bella se giró y nuestras miradas se conectaron durante un buen rato antes de que una sonrisa dulce y roja se extendiera en sus labios lentamente.

—¿Te gusto hoy? —susurró mientras sus dedos se colgaban en mi cuello.

—Estás más que preciosa, por supuesto que me gustas.

—Entonces ¿Quieres ir a bailar un rato conmigo?

Le sonreí y entrelacé su mano desnuda con la mía.

—Dios quiera y alcancemos los vals—le besé una mejilla y estaba a punto de caminar cuando ella me detuvo, deshizo nuestra unión y luego deslizó la chaqueta fuera de mis brazos.

—Me gusta más la idea del chaleco, te ves mejor con él—luego entrelazó nuestras manos y descendimos por la gran escalera, sintiendo el olor a lirios en el aire.

Pero no voy a mentir, no hubo nada mejor que el aroma a fresas en su piel mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de la pista, y tampoco cambió al bailar juntos, con sus manos en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura, entrelazados y moviéndonos al ritmo de esa tonada tan simple y que significaba tanto para los recién casados como nosotros.

Muchas personas se movieron alrededor de nosotros, la mayoría de las parejas estaban aburridas de bailar música clásica y solo querían sacudir sus cuerpos con un poco de los ritmos actuales, pero no importaba. Yo estaba feliz con Bella, era nuestra noche, nuestro primer baile suave.

—Tenía que haber bailado está canción contigo hace muchos años—murmuré en su oído—esa noche, cuando me gradué y te dejé sola en la habitación.

—Yo solo pensé en tí hasta que llegaste—susurró hundiendo sus uñas en la tela del chaleco sobre mi espalda—lloré por ti antes de pensarte, y luego te pensé.

—Pero volví por tí—nos recordé a ambos sintiéndome algo culpable—y escuché cada uno de tus reclamos, porque tú tenías tanta razón. Yo te estaba pidiendo algo que jamás tendría que haberte pedido, era tu libre decisión, mi muñeca. _No entregues tu cuerpo antes de entregar tu alma_, tu siempre habías creído en eso, y yo te estaba pidiendo algo que iba en contra de todos tus principios, de lo que tu creías.

—Yo no te entregué nada—respondió y su respiración se tornó agitada—y tú lo conseguiste en otro sitio.

—Era tonto, tan tonto—confesé para ambos mientras apretaba más su cuerpo entre mis brazos—era un niño. Yo no sabía que quería…

—Tu sabías…

—Deseaba otras cosas, mujer. Pero ahora, teniéndote entre mis brazos, sintiendo tu aliento, después de todos estos días junto a ti, yo no quiero nada más. Sí, yo deseaba otras cosas, pero realmente no sabía lo que quería, porque ahora no puedo desear nada más que una mujer como tú como mi esposa. No quiero ninguna rubia, ni tres hijos perfectos si tu no los quieres tener. Yo quiero tus hijos, quiero tu odio, tu amor, tus miedos, tus lágrimas y tus risas. Quiero tus miradas y tus bostezos antes de ir a dormir y quiero tus canciones donde me llamas niña, quiero tus paseos en moto a media noche, y nos quiero a ambos ebrios mientras cuentas las pecas de mi espalda. Quiero tu comida simple, y te quiero dándoles vacaciones indefinidas a mis empleados. Te quiero a ti, Bella. Olvida todo eso que escuchaste de mí, eso de la rubia perfecta y hueca. Escucha, mujer, yo jamás, nunca te cambiaría ahora que sé lo afortunado que soy al tenerte.

Bella hundió su rostro en mi pecho y yo le besé la sien, comprendiendo lo que finalmente le había dicho y lo que, en realidad, significaba.

Yo la quería…

—Las morenas siempre somos mejores—susurró contra mis labios después de un rato, dejó caer un beso y luego conectó sus grandes ojos con los míos, que ahora estaban acuosos y me miraban de forma acusadora.

—Tú siempre eres mejor—me limité a decir luego de responderle el beso.

Escuché a lo lejos unas tonadas dulces de parte de una flauta, pero no eran parte de la canción que sonaba en ese momento. Por primera vez había sentido algo diferente mientras nos besábamos. Pensé que tal vez…

—¿Qué sientes cuando nos besamos? —Le pregunté meciendo su cuerpo lentamente.

—Humm, es gracioso—respondió en un susurro—desde que estábamos en el internado, siempre siento aleteos de colibrí a nuestro alrededor y a veces, una melodía de flauta. Creo que soy bastante rara, pero eso raya en lo absurdo…

Ella siempre me había amado, por eso siempre había sentido nuestra seña particular.

Cuando realmente yo había comprendido lo que me pasaba con ella, la seña había venido a mí…

—¿Por qué te marchaste antes de que despertara? Esa mañana, quiero decir.

Su susurro quebró mis pensamientos, sin embargo, solo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

—Estaba confundido—recordé—temblaba. Quería quedarme junto a ti toda la noche, pero si lo hacía iba en contra de todo lo que me había propuesto hacer esa noche. Supongo que no te amaba lo suficiente en aquel entonces para comprender lo mucho que valías…

El silencio cortó nuestros susurros, luego ambos nos relajamos y seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la tonada hasta que esta cambió por una mucho más movida y luego la voz del Dj finalmente anunció que la música clásica había terminado y que el turno de otros ritmos más actuales llegaba.

Bella y yo nos sonreímos y caminamos hasta el comedor, donde la gran mesa se había convertido en una central del buffet rodeada por muchos comensales. Las luces color vainilla, brillantes y bajas a la vez golpeaban el cuerpo de ella y la hacían lucir mucho más hermosa que antes.

—¿Cómo la están pasando? —La voz chillona y aguda de Alice quebró nuestro intercambio de sonrisas cuando ella y su gran vientre se acercaron a nosotros rodeado de un alto y elegante Jasper.

Era algo increíble ver a los padrinos de nuestro matrimonio.

Sentía que había pasado todo un milenio desde entonces.

—Muy bien—susurró Bella escuetamente—al menos durante el tiempo del vals. Bailamos un rato.

—¡Oh! Jasper y yo también—ella respondió y su rubio esposo le sonrió—Bree fue amable al invitarnos, a pesar de que no estamos más en la universidad, ella se acordó de todos nosotros. También vi a Rose y Emmett hace una media hora, estaban buscando el jardín, creo.

—La verdad nadie conoce bien esta casa—reflexionó Jasper— Los Masen siempre fueron muy cuidadosos de invitar solo a quienes querían aquí.

—Ya no es casa de mis padres—respondí a la defensiva—esos Masen se fueron de aquí hace mucho tiempo…

—Ahora hay una nueva generación—Bella me sorprendió con su comentario, sus manos cubrieron mi bíceps con suavidad—somos nosotros ahora, y esta casa siempre estará abierta a quién quiera venir. Es muy grande para que nadie la visite, y también muy hermosa, así que se merece risas y mucha alegría.

Le besé la sien, tan orgulloso de ella y tan feliz por su aceptación implícita en sus palabras.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos hacer una que otra reunión con Rose aquí ¿Qué dices, Bella? Cuando ella tenga antojos siempre necesitará algo de ayuda extra.

La plática con los Withlock duró un par de minutos más, fue algo política y divertida porque Alice y Bella planearon muchas reuniones para hacer muchas más cosas que jamás pensaron hacer. Jasper y yo decidimos beber algo mientras las escuchábamos planear y luego Alice se retiró porque tenía que ir al tocador.

Bella dijo que la realidad era diferente. Alice tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño por culpa del bebé.

Vimos a Emmett al otro lado del comedor, tomando una que otra picada de las que estaban servidas en la mesa, así que nos decidimos a saludar, pero entonces Bree apareció a nuestro lago, con una sonrisa confusa y del brazo de mi peor pesadilla.

—Alguien los estaba buscando, una amiga de mamá creo…

—Ustedes dos se merecen un aplauso—murmuró la ronca y antigua voz que tantos recuerdos me traía.

Me tensé al lado de Bella, sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y sus ojos se convirtieron en cubos de miedo mientras me miraba. Ella estaba aterrada y no hacía más que temblar.

—Fingen tan bien que están enamorados, yo jamás pensé que podrían verse así tan… reales.

Becca nos sonreía y sus viejos labios, apagados y arrugados mostraban unas largas líneas amarillas a manera de dientes. Estaba embutida en un vestido rojo, como haciendo alusión a su horrible intromisión en una noche en la que mi esposa se veía como una muñeca completa, y la vieja piel de sus brazos colgaba, pálida y flácida.

—Lárgate, ahora—jamás había escuchado mi voz tan agresiva contra una mujer, pero en realidad, no hacía lo suficiente con hablarle. Quería gritarle, golpearla.

—No, no. No hay forma de que me vaya hoy de aquí. Tu esposita tiene que escuchar el par de cosas que quiero decirle—luego sacó de una pequeña y antigua bolsa de mano que llevaba una fotografía algo doblada en las esquinas e impresa en un papel sin brillo. La levantó delante de todos y elevó su voz ante todos los muchachos que cuchicheaban ya por su inusual presencia.

—¡Está mujer que está aquí era mi hermana! Y qué en paz descanse, su muerte no fue más que el resultado de las acciones de un estúpido adolescente como Edward Masen—el rostro de Bella se retrajo ante las palabras de Becca, yo quise ir tras ella pero la mano nívea de mi esposa me retuvo del hombro.

—Espera—susurró.

—¡Edward II Masen Cullen mató a mi pobre hermana, me utilizó solo para acercarse a mí, para que sus malditos y codiciosos padres se quedaran con el dinero de mi familia! —Sus gritos se escucharon por todos los salones, cada par de ojos se dirigieron a mí y luego a ella, horrorizados por la acusación.

Yo me sentía debajo de una gran tormenta, aún peor, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar este momento, pero no había estado listo para afrontarlo. No cuando Bella ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Cierra la boca—me solté del agarre de Bella y en vez, atenacé mis dedos alrededor del débil brazo de Rebecca mientras ella seguía y seguía gritando, atormentándome y trayendo recuerdos que atacaban a mi cordura como nunca antes lo había experimentado.

Mientras arrastraba a Becca al estudio, con Bella corriendo tras mis pasos, mi vista se nubló y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Me dolía tanto el cuerpo de pronto, mis extremidades estaban pesadas y el cuello de la camisa me apretaba más de lo normal. Mi cabeza quería desconectarse de mi cuerpo y mi boca se había secado.

_Es porque sabías que esto pasaría. Nadie puede librarse de los recuerdos, amor._

—¡Edward! ¡Masen, escúchame! —La voz de Bella hacía ecos alrededor de mis oídos pero yo no podía escuchar sus palabras por completo. Aporreé a Rebecca contra el sofá preferido de mi madre. Sentí a Bella tratando de tocarme, pero ya era tarde. La voz de Brigitt estaba tan dentro de mi consciencia que no había forma de sacarla, de alejarla de mí.

_Siempre te quise, tú no luchaste por mí lo suficiente. ¿Por qué me dejaste morir, amor?_

—Siempre escondiéndote de la sociedad—Becca gritó sobre mi oído, aún cuando podía ver su cuerpo en el sofá, desplomado de la risa mientras sus diabólicas pupilas brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. —Siempre, pensando que jamás nadie sabría lo oscuro que eres. Eres basura, Edward. Re utilizable. Tu madre y tu padre lo supieron siempre, por eso te utilizaron como siempre quisieron.

—¡Déjelo en paz! Maldita mujer—luego, el susurro suave de Bella apareció furioso, dando batalla ante los gritos de las dos Callaghway que penetraban con más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza.

Vi las sombras de ambas luchar, empujarse las unas a las otras y mis rodillas se debilitaron al no poder soltar palabra. Caí en la fuerte alfombra, mis manos rodearon mi cabeza tratando de apagar el dolor punzante que de repente había golpeado mi cerebro y cada una de mis meninges.

_Solo tenías que seguir las órdenes de tu madre y podríamos huir. Solo que intentaste hacerlo solo. Sin mí. ¿Te das cuenta lo que causaste?_

Y luego el grito desgarrador de Brigitt tronó en mi cabeza como un rayo en medio de la noche y entre la llovizna.

Me vi a mí mismo de rodillas en el asfalto, susurrando plegarias a un Dios que no sabía si existía mientras sacaban su cuerpo en aquel auto y del barranco sucio. Vi las llantas llenas de algas, oscuras y la tapicería húmeda y arruinada por el agua de mar. Y luego vi su cuerpo yacer en el centro de una camilla blanca y una sábana triste cubriendo el rostro de ángel que tenía y que yo tanto había amado, sus cabellos rubios redondeando el rostro y los ojos felinos para darle el aire de sirena.

_Te extraño tanto, Edward. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Becca tenía que morir, no yo…yo era la elegida, amor. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Nos recuerdas, bebé?_

—Edward, Masen, por favor mírame—sentí las trémulas manos de Bella temblando contra la piel de mi rostro mientras ella trataba de captar mi mirada y conectarla con la suya. Y yo veía sus ojos, sus oscuros ojos chocolate…pero en el fondo, una mirada azul era la que realmente se había conectado con la mía, la que me había hecho recordar tantas cosas.

Me vi sentado en su habitación, besándonos a escondidas porque Becca tendría que vernos y arruinar el matrimonio. Yo pataleando contra su pelota de peluche favorita, sus manos jugando con mi cabello mientras mi cuerpo yacía en las sábanas de seda de su cama, sus susurros y luego la pila de mi ropa al pie de la cama. Nuestras risas y su voz cuando me decía lo mucho que me amaba…

—Brigitt…

—¡No! ¡No! No, Edward, mírame a mí. Soy yo, soy Bella—ella rogó y sus manos temblorosas enjugaron algo cálido de mis mejillas—por favor, solo yo…

_Si hubieras matado a Becca como lo planeamos, todo ahora sería tan diferente. No solo me mataste a mí esa noche, Ed. Acabaste con todos nuestros sueños y nuestro futuro. ¡Y tú no tenías un maldito derecho!_

—Yo no te maté…

_Lo hiciste, tú no preparaste el auto para cuando te lo pedí…_

—Jamás podría haberlo hecho…Por favor, amor. Brigitt…por favor, perdón…

Vi su rostro brillante y esos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes, la combinación letal con mi sonrisa favorita mientras sus labios usaran ese dulce labial rosa que tanto me gustaba. Recordé esa tarde, cuando había tenido que jurarle votos a su hermana mientras ella esperaba tras la espalda de Rebecca, sonriendo y fingiendo frente a todo el mundo, tan alegre como mis padres lo estaban por el intercambio. Por la venta de su hijo.

_Te quiero junto a mí, Edward. Arreglémoslo. Vuelve a mí, Edward, por favor._

—Eras mi razón para vivir, Brigitt….

—Te estaba destruyendo, Edward. Te destruiste. Tal como yo, justo ahora. Solo… por favor, cállate—un débil ruego de Bella llegó a mis oídos y sus dedos fríos rodearon mis labios antes de que su toque me abandonase. En cuánto la conexión con sus ojos se perdió, perdí también a Brigitt y me levanté, corriendo tras ella después de que azotara la puerta.

La risa cruel de Becca resonaba en mis oídos mientras avanzaba las escaleras, siguiendo la sombra de Bella y la huella que su perfume dejaba.

—¡Estoy cansada de esto! —Bella gritó con una furia desgarradora mientras aporreaba los zapatos de tacón contra la pared del vestíbulo.

—¡No viviré más esta mentira!

_Déjala ir, Edward. No la necesitamos._

—Eras mi razón para vivir, Brigitt….pero ya no más—susurré mientras veía a Bella adentrarse en el dormitorio—ya no más. Estás muerta, yo no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, pero estás malditamente muerta y ahí te vas a quedar…

_Tú la vas a perder, si es que no la has perdido ya. La rompiste como yo lo hice contigo, y tú has buscado consuelo en quién no te lo ha podido dar. Quiero que la dejes ir, porque no hay nada más que puedas hacer por ella. Tu trabajo está hecho aquí, Edward, la destruiste._

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —rugí atrapando su brazo al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba desesperado, ¡La había roto! Había destruido a mi muñeca, la había acabado… No podía dejar que se marchase—¡Tu eres mi mujer! —Y Dios sabe que usaría cada excusa dentro de mi cabeza para no perderla—¡La que me daría hijos!

—Se acabó Edward—y mis dedos se hundieron más en la suave piel de su brazo. ¡Ella no se podía ir! No iba a dejarme solo ahora…. Estaba volviéndome loco—Nunca fuimos nada. ¡Tú no me amas!

—¡Eso no tiene importancia! —Gruñí acorralándola contra la pared. Mis ojos trataron de establecer conexión pero ella se negó, lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba al contacto conmigo. Neurótico, mi cabeza punzó como nunca antes al imaginármela marchándose—¡Lo prometiste! ¡Con tenerme te bastaría!

Me sentí sucio después de abrir la boca, y ya había perdido el control sobre lo que salía de mi boca.

—¡Eres un sucio cerdo egoísta! —Ella escupió tan dolida, su voz casi se había quebrado si no fuera porque sus dedos se ataban a mi brazo inconscientemente buscando apoyo. Brigitt, desde el fondo de nuestro dormitorio me miró, y la secundó con una risa muda que punzó mi cabeza y elevó el dolor hasta la última cima—¡Solo piensas en ti!

—Eso no es cierto—murmuré y mi voz se volvió ronca por el dolor profundo que mi pecho estaba sintiendo. Un agujero grande se había abierto justo en el centro de mi estómago— Sabes que también pienso en ti, eres lo único que tengo en el mundo. Eres lo que más valor tiene para mí, cediste en ese punto. Bella, estamos bien así…

_La estás usando. La usaste, deséchala ahora. Deja que se vaya._

La culpa hizo mella en mí al mirarla a los ojos. No había más conexión entre nosotros porque algo se había roto. Yo lo había destruido. ¿Cómo podría mirarla de nuevo a los ojos? Estaba cansado, la cabeza me punzaba tanto… sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba partiendo en pequeños pedazos al mirar sus ojos oscuros por causa del dolor que yo le había causado. ¿Qué había dicho en el estudio mientras pensaba en Brigitt?

–Tú me hiciste dejar atrás lo que soy–reclamó y sus puños se volvieron pequeñas piedras que arremetieron contra mi cuerpo–y no volverá a ocurrir ¡No vas a cambiarme!

Su rodilla golpeó mi entrepierna, y el dolor combinado con el temblor y el punzón de mi cabeza consiguieron que cayera de rodillas ante ella. Mis ojos capturaron sus movimientos acelerados y torpes mientras tomaba su valija y se cambiaba de zapatillas. Esos malditos deportivos, rojos, asquerosos que eran el signo firme de nuestras diferencias. ¡Quería prenderles fuego!

Me levanté como pude, mi pecho herido de orgullo consiguió que abriese mis ojos a pesar del dolor.

–No te vas a marchar de aquí–murmuré mientras el dolor punzaba mis sienes una y otra vez– soy todo lo que tienes, nadie más que yo te tratará así, te dará tanto como yo. No, Bella, tu no vas a irte dejándome arruinado. ¡No así!

Ella no podía irse, no cuando lo que más quería era guardarla en mi cama y curar esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos. La culpa estaba carcomiéndome el alma…

–Yo no quiero esto Edward–Bella susurró y sus manos señalaron nuestro dormitorio–Yo solo quería que me amaras– dolida, casi como una confesión, su mano acunó a mi mejilla–Soy todo lo que no quieres para tu mujer, no soy rubia platinada, y no tengo vacía la cabeza. Soy yo Edward, la misma Bella del internado, aquella que nunca pudo dejarte ir después de esa noche. Soy solo yo. No hay señorita en mí–Ella, con una mirada cansada se colgó en el hombro la bolsa– No quiero esto para mí, todo este tiempo me has convertido en algo que no soy, cambiando mis ideas, mi forma de ser, la manera en la que miro la vida. Siempre, controlando algo que no te pertenece….

–Tú me perteneces–mi mano cubrió la suya, temblando y adorando el calor de su piel al contacto–desde que tengo uso de razón, eres mía…

Ella era mía, no podía perderla de nuevo… Aún no la había encontrado por completo…

–No, cariño–Ella intentó sonar sarcástica, pero el dolor era tan fuerte mientras se filtraba en sus palabras–No soy algo tuyo, jamás lo fui. Por un solo momento en tu vida Masen, piensa ¿Qué harías si te digo que no puedes controlar mi vida? ¿Qué harías si te informó que no hay un nosotros?

–Yo….te amo–y juro por Dios que jamás había dicho algo más verdadero en toda mi vida. Fue como un golpe de aire tan fuerte, que casi me noqueó hasta tumbarme en el suelo. Yo había temido tanto decir las palabras, pero después de pronunciarlas me había sentido liberado y lleno. Las palabras eran verdaderas, no había querido mentirle, después de tanto negarlo, mintiéndome a mí mismo, la consecuencia había sido tan terrible. Le había dicho las palabras que ella más había deseado, cuando ella menos lo había esperado. Pero era real, lo había descubierto al notar lo mucho que ansiaba su vida junto a la mía. Cuando había listado todas las cosas que quería y adoraba de ella. Yo quería a Bella, amaba a mi esposa, y había sido tan estúpido como para jamás notarlo hasta este punto….

Yo la amaba, no podía perderla…

_Tú me amas a mí, Edward. No has podido sacarme de tu cabeza, y hasta hace unos minutos juraste que era tu razón de vivir. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te creerá ahora?_

–No es cierto Edward, es solo….desesperación. —Ella sonaba tan desesperanzada, fría y vacía...

—Quédate—supliqué y comprendí que una parte de mí ya casi se había dado por vencido.

_Después de todo, ella tiene derecho de marcharse ¿O no, Edward? Tiene que abandonarte si quiere curarse de todo el dolor que le has causado._

—No puedo Masen, ya no.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, esos zapatos rojos dejaron una huella a su paso y yo no pude hacer más que verla marcharse. Mis ojos siguieron su sombra por las escaleras y luego a través de la ventana por todo el jardín hasta que la vi desplomarse unos segundos. Se enjugó unas lágrimas y caminó lejos de mí.

Yo estaba temblando.

Quería un trago fuerte, o algo que me sacara del cuerpo el maldito dolor del alma. En vez de eso, tomé con dedos temblorosos el teléfono de dormitorio y marqué un número que conocía perfectamente.

—_¿Hola? ¿Edward?_

—Eleazar, tenías razón. Quiero internarme.

* * *

**Grandes y sonrientes agradecimientos a:** silviafarro, gleri, Zoe Hallow, jhanulita, Sisi bunny, Bere Moreno, indii93, Mary28Cullen, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, , Ludwika Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Tania, Guest, Vaneomega, yasmin-cullen, beakis, jupy, esteliolo, wen liss, maryroxy, monikcullen009, ViviORD'Cs, Honey Stewart, janalez, rosi04, Lizz.

* * *

**Lucrecia:** Linda, no tienes que leer nada que no te guste. Si te parece tedioso ¿Por qué te has leído los 23 capítulos, entonces? Te pediría que te marches del fic, si te es aburrido, entonces te pido de favor, no lo leas. No nos hagas pasar malos ratos a ninguna de las dos con tus palabras negativas. Gracias.

**Y a todo el que le parezca horrible, aburrido y tedioso el fic, siéntase libre para largarse. :) **

* * *

**Ahora sí. Nenas, gracias por su paciencia, esta vez no tardé tanto como la última vez. Aquí están 27 hojas, que es lo más largo que he escrito jamás, espero que resuelva algunas de sus dudas, pero para aclarar, el próximo capítulo será como un outtake, sueño de Edward para que entiendan la historia completa, porque aquí solo hay pequeños trocitos. Siempre hay adelantos en mi fb y en FFAD, donde subo el anuncio del capítulo. **

**Non-beta. Ella está estudiando, ocupada. Así que lamento todo esto de los errores ortográficos, perdón. No tengo más que decir que gracias por todos sus buenos deseos, por sus palabras y sus reviews. Gracias por leer la historia. Tengo clases así que tengo que ir a comer algo antes de ducharme, pero espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana con este capítulo. Si tienen algo que reclamarme, estoy siempre en fb, agreguenme con el mismo nickname, pero díganme que son de FF. No se olviden de dejar sus impresiones por lo que pasó ¿Qué piensan?**

**Del resto. no hay más que decir que las adoro, a todas y cada una de ustedes. Les mando super energía positiva para toooodas sus actividades. Ustedes son parte de la historia, una graan parte. **

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**Besos**

**Valhe **


	25. Outtake I:Decoy

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejé fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**···+···**

—1—

* * *

«El amor les brinda a los demás el poder para destruirte»

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Decoy-Paramore

* * *

Los ojos de un joven Edward se abrieron bajo las grandes luces de la casa de los Masen. Sus padres lo miraban desde el centro del salón, donde miles de pequeñas conversaciones se desarrollaban entre la música suave del jazz y el tintineo de las copas de cristal llenas de champán. La mirada verde de Edward I lo vigilaba mientras que los brillantes ojos manzana de Elizabeth seguían sus pasos por la mirilla.

No era exactamente un gesto de paternidad abnegado, era más la vigilancia de una gran mano oscura que guiaba al instrumento hacia su fin deseado. Elizabeth consiguió una sonrisa sobre sus labios segundos después, al ver la mirada maravillada del mequetrefe de su hijo posarse sobre la niña de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules.  
Su prima en casi tercer grado.

El jazz cambió a una tonada mucho más rápida, consiguiendo que las risas en la tertulia aumentaran con fuerza. Elizabeth se deslizó fuera del brazo de su marido y caminó con pasos apresurados hasta encontrar a las hermanas Callaghway, la menor abrazada a la mayor.

—Brigitt, Rebeca, están hermosas esta noche —Su voz aguda murmuró un alago algo vacío mientras las dirigía a la barra junto a la pared donde el inútil de Edward descansaba, algo intimidado. —Muchas gracias por venir.

—Cariño, ha sido todo un placer. Siempre es bueno salir de casa—La hermana mayor contestó mientras sus ojos brillaban al notar la pequeña presa que jugaba con el champán en la copa. — ¿Tu hijo?

—Es mi pequeño Edward II —Elizabeth se deslizó junto a su hijo y le regaló una sonrisa suave al señalar a las dos mujeres rubias a su lado. —Bebé, conoce a las hermosas hermanas Callaghway.

—Rebecca —la mayor murmuró deslizando su mano huesuda por el brazo de Edward II, una sonrisa lenta marcó sus labios como si todas sus intenciones estuvieran a punto de hacerse realidad.

Edward respondió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos bailaron en dirección a la menor, la de la sonrisa más dulce, sensual y femenina.

—Soy Edward —él mismo se presentó deslizando un beso casto en la mejilla de ella— es un gusto conocerte.

—Brigitt —La rubia murmuró y Edward captó el pícaro y travieso tono de voz que ella utilizó al hablar. —También es bueno verte.

—Sus padres fueron personas sumamente dedicadas al trabajo y con aquel esfuerzo, han obtenido su propia fortuna, cariño. Tienes que aprender un poco de ellos —Elizabeth se rió al notar los ojos de polluelo enamorado que Edward II ya tenía y no podía ocultar, y la divirtió aún más la mirada carnívora que Becca le regalaba al muchacho.

— ¿Estás estudiando algo, querido? —La hermana mayor le preguntó, mientras unos brillantes labios rojos se alzaban para revelar una hilera de largos y blancos dientes.

—Apenas he salido del internado, pero estaré en primer semestre de Marketing y Economía en unos días.

Edward entrelazó sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras las dos hermanas lo conducían hacia la barra, un cosquilleo de nerviosismo le recorrió el pecho al sentir la delicada mano de Brigitt tratando de deslizarse entre las de él.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el toque de ella, cálido como una pluma.

—Relájate —ella susurró, mientras Rebecca ordenaba bebidas con Elizabeth de su lado—ninguna de las dos muerde.

Edward soltó una risita y luego tomó un trago consistente de golpe del vaso de whisky que el barman contratado le había entregado.

—Así qué ¿Economía? Apuesto a que eres todo un cerebrito, con eso de los números y la política.

Edward contuvo un resoplido al escucharla hablar. Todos pensaban eso de él en el grupo de amigos de sus padres.

—Es más como una previsión del futuro. El dinero y el liderazgo son cosas que siempre gobernarán al mundo, porque los seres humanos nacieron para tener un líder que disponga del dinero. Además, tengo que aprender a manejar las empresas de la familia —él se encogió de hombros tratando de esconder sus nervios.

La niña era tan bonita.

Tenía los ojos azules con los que él siempre había soñado, el cabello rubio le caía en ondas perfectas sobre la espalda, los hombros y alrededor de la cara y la sonrisa pícara de labios rosados complementaba su angelical rostro.

En el internado muchas niñas se habían visto casi como ella, los mismos gestos y facciones, el mismo color de cabello, pero ninguna jamás había llamado su atención. Con todas ellas él había sido tan coqueto y relajado. Y ahora no podía controlar las sonrisas tímidas que le salían al mirarla beberse sus coctel.

Era una mierda estar nervioso.

Jamás le había pasado esto, siempre era él, el de la sonrisa sugestiva, incluso era el de los susurros atrevidos. Ahora, mirándola, lo único que podía hacer era aguantarse los nervios y el deseo y tratar de comportarse como un caballero frente a este par de hermanas y su madre.

— ¿Y tú? —Esta vez lo intentó hablando él primero— ¿Estudias algo?

Dos dientes blancos se clavaron en el labio inferior, rosado y rechoncho de ella antes de hablar. Las pestañas de Brigitt batieron el aire alrededor y Edward sintió el pantalón de tela apretarle las piernas.

—Diseño. Me encantaría diseñar Lencería.

Los ojos verdes de él refulgieron brutalmente entre la atmósfera de jazz y humo de cigarrillos al pensar en lencería y el cuerpo de ella juntos. No pudieron detenerse, recorrieron el perfil de ella en ese corto vestido fucsia que hacía sus piernas kilométricas en conjunto con los grandes tacones.

Cuando finalmente los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, Brigitt soltaba una risita mientras se bebía un trago más del coctel. Edward no dejó que la mirada pícara lo intimidara, tenía que volver a ser él mismo y él no era del tipo de pendejos que se acobardaba.

Podía hacer esto.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus dedos golpeaban el cristal del vaso de whisky, con la mano libre se arregló el cabello hacia un lado y estuvo a punto de hablar antes de escuchar la arrugada y amarga voz de Rebecca.

—Creo que ambos podrían estudiar en la misma universidad, Eli me ha dicho que podrías recoger a Brigitt las primeras mañanas. —Edward le sonrió al sentir la mano de su madre posarse sobre su hombro.

—Bebé, te dejo en buena compañía, tengo que seguir saludando a nuestros adorables invitados —la madre se desligó del hijo para caminar junto al padre, que presumía de su hijo y de la vuelta de la familia Masen a la sociedad con aquel cabello rojo brillante y las canas blancas que flanqueaban su cabeza.

—Edward —ella susurró en su oído antes de sonreír a todos los inversionistas con los que su esposo estaba hablando— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Por supuesto, preciosa. —Él murmuró un par de despedidas y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarse guiar por su mujer hasta una esquina apartada. — ¿Y bien? ¿Se las has presentado?

—Llegaron a tiempo, Edward no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Brigitt y Rebecca, a él. Todo va viento en popa —ella se rió con verdadera alegría engarfiando sus dedos alrededor de los hombros de su marido—, es como si mis sueños se estuvieran haciendo poco a poco, realidad. Estoy feliz.

—Todo va a salir bien, cariño. Tal como lo quieres —Edward I le susurró contra la piel de su cuello—, todo lo que pasamos por aquel embarazo finalmente parece valer la pena. El animalejo va a cumplir su función y luego podrá volver con los Cullen si es lo que tanto quiere.

—No quiero —Elizabeth negó mientras sus labios hacían un puchero diabólico. —Esme tomó algo que era mío durante mucho tiempo, y no quiero ver la satisfacción en su rostro cuando lo tenga de vuelta.

Edward I soltó una carcajada masculina mientras le apretaba la cintura a su mujer.

— ¿Y qué otros planes tienes para él, entonces?

—Si una de las Callaghway muere, la fortuna entera será para la otra. Y así Edward no tendrá que manejar a ambas, tenemos que, de vez en cuando darle un respiro. —Los ojos de Elizabeth fulguraron mientras su esposo la elevaba al ritmo del jazz que resonaba en el salón.

—Amo cuando eres inteligente —él se rió después de hacerla girar en la pista. —Pero no sé cómo exactamente piensas hacerlo, porque ninguna de las dos es tonta, y el animalejo aún no confía lo suficiente en nosotros.

—Es cosa de tiempo —Ella le restó importancia riendo al girar una vez con swing—, no hay nada que el amor de padres no pueda lograr.

Ambos rieron y una mirada de pasión los conectó antes de que sus labios se rozaran delicadamente, a pesar de todas las ideas que podían correr a través de las mentes de ambos, y que a ojos del resto del mundo, si las supieran serían horrendas, ellos se amaban con desesperación; era esa la única razón que hacía a Edward I seguir los pasos del amor de su vida, a donde sea que ella fuera. Él siempre sería aquel chico enamorado que ella engatusó, domó y transformó hasta convertirse en el hombre de los sueños de Elizabeth. Edward I, aun dejando su propia sangre —la de su hijo— correr sobre la de otros, jamás dejaría a su mujer. Sin importar los riesgos que corriera, el plan que ella había trazado esa primera noche en sus brazos, llegaría a su fin, él le daría lo que fuera, lo que ella quisiera.

Y fue la idea de una pareja feliz la que llenó, los ojos de Edward II que miraba a todos lados, desesperado por encontrar a Brigitt entre tantas personas.

Ella lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca cuando Rebecca se había acercado a él, se había disculpado fingiendo tener que saludar a un grupo de personas que él sabía, ella ni conocía. Desde entonces, la voz amarga de Rebecca le resonaba en los oídos una y otra vez, mientras ella le contaba de la muerte de sus padres, de cómo ellas habían logrado manejar la fortuna por sí solas y de lo mucho que a veces hacía falta un hombre para las Callaghway. Los dedos — huesudos, y que marcarían una etapa en la vida de Edward II, como constantes recordatorios de como ella siempre querría tocarlo— se deslizaban por el brazo del blazer, tocando el hombro, el cuello de la chaqueta, incluso arreglando el nudo oscuro del lazo que él llevaba en vez de corbata.

Donde Rebecca lo tocaba, una picazón incesante lo asestaba. Edward II no podía sacudirse lo suficiente como para alejar el escozor que la mujer dejaba.

—Entonces Brigitt entró en la secundaria —y fue así como, por primera vez, Becca consiguió la atención del cobrizo. Aprendió entonces una técnica que siempre utilizaría para conseguir que su niño la mirara. —, fue todo tan difícil, éramos solo dos niñas, y sin papá cualquiera podía aprovecharse de nosotros.

— ¿No tiene usted esposo? —La pregunta voló fuera de sus labios por inercia. Los pensamientos que tenía Edward II solo le conducían a la idea de que la mujer necesitaba un hombre que le calentara la cama y le cerrara la boca de una buena vez, tal vez así dejaría de tocarlo. —Quiero decir— se corrigió al ver los mofletes inflados por la ofendida ira de ella—, debe usted haber tenido un novio, pretendientes —quiso explicarse— ¿Es usted casada?

—Querido —la rabia aún no se había marchado de los ojos de ella, pero Rebecca supo disfrazarla tan bien que Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio al escucharle la voz—, tenía tan solo 25 años cuando padre se fue. No supe que hacer, más que dedicar mi vida a criar a Brigitt y seguir con el negocio familiar. Y deja de hablarme de usted —ella se rió—, ambos somos jóvenes.

Edward II recibió el primer guiño de Rebecca de una larga serie que duraría todo su matrimonio, esa noche.

—Disculpa —él se atrevió a decir sonriendo, mientras veía la sombra de los tacones fucsia de la hermana menor—, solo pensaba que tan…— ¿Y cómo podía alagar a una mujer que solo le causaba fastidio por la única conversación que tenían? Se acordó de Alice y de su mentira a todas sus enemigas— que una mujer con tan buen gusto, ¿Cómo ibas a estar sola?

Tal vez era bueno ganarse la voluntad de su futura cuñada, Edward se dijo a sí mismo. Así Brigitt podría salir con él las veces que fueran.

Rebecca se sonrojó ante el comentario de él, las fantasías le rodeaban la cabeza.

—Siempre he sido una mujer de bien, respetable y de casa. No quise dar pie a las malas lenguas.

—Tenías derecho a conseguir a alguien —él opinó sin segundas intenciones.

—Aún puedo —Becca declaró deslizando una de sus uñas escarlata por el borde de su escote—, Brigitt ya está lo suficientemente grande. Aún soy una mujer.

Una muy fastidiosa, Edward II tuvo que reconocer después de darle una sonrisa falsa y beberse lo que quedaba del whisky en el vaso.

Fue cuando la vio.

Brigitt lo miraba con esa sonrisa pícara, moviendo su índice hacia ella mientras su boca murmuraba un "Sácame a bailar" sin sonido alguno. Y para él, fue como llamado del cielo.

—Disculpa, creo que iré a socorrer a tu hermana.

— ¿Qué?

Pero era muy tarde, Edward ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta porque todos sus sentidos estaban conectados a los de Brigitt, como si su olor lo llamara, como si sus manos fueran las que lo hubieron tocado todo este tiempo con la hermana mayor. Era como si no pudiera correr, acercarse lo suficientemente rápido al encanto que ella emanaba.

En un santiamén estuvo a su lado, extendiendo su mano para tomar la pálida de ella.

—Si me disculpan, Brigitt, me habías prometido esta pieza.

— ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado —la rubia se disculpó silenciosamente al negar con la cabeza—, tendré que pagarle al anfitrión lo que le debo entonces.

Ambos se alejaron de los ojos que los podían ver, aunque la mirada de Elizabeth los perseguía por todo el salón desde el balcón de las escaleras sin que ellos lo supieran. Edward la guío hasta el centro del salón, donde él creía que podía bailar un poco más a gusto con ella, lejos del recuerdo de Rebecca.

—Gracias por esa —ella murmuró colocando sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras Edward le rodeaba la cintura para bailar la pieza lenta que sonaba. —Esa familia es tan…—ella resopló girando los ojos como un reloj, lo que consiguió una risita de Edward—, es decir, la hija tiene el peor gusto de toda la escuela. Y sus padres creen que ella podría casarse con uno de los Backstreet Boys o algo así.

—No pasa nada —él negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia, arrastrando ambos cuerpos un poco más rápido por el nuevo swing que acababa de empezar.

— ¿Qué tanto hablabas con mi hermana, señorito anfitrión?

Edward no podía dejar de mirar los labios de ella moverse al formar cada palabra.

—Tú fuiste la que me abandonó a su merced —él se sinceró apretándole más la cintura mientras la hacía girar una y otra vez sobre sí misma. Los dedos le quemaban al rozar las franjas de piel que quedaban libres por el escote de la espalda del vestido— ¿Qué más podía hacer si no escucharla?

—Becca es un poco parlanchina —Brigitt se rió mientras regresaba a los brazos de él que la acunaron como un pequeño bebé antes de soltarla—, aprenderás a tratarla luego de que la conozcas.

— ¿Y por qué voy a conocerla? —Edward rogó porque la respuesta fuera la que él estaba buscando, y aunque no consiguió lo que quería, sus ánimos no decayeron al escucharla susurrarle al oído una respuesta antes de girar una vez más por el swing.

— ¿Por qué crees, señorito Masen?

Una sonrisa inmensa se deslizó en los labios de él, mientras ella se reía y la sonrisa pícara volvía a esos labios que de pronto, lo llamaban en susurros y rogaban por ser besados.

Nunca antes había tenido una reacción como la que tenía hacia ella.

— ¿Ya no quieres bailar? —Ella le preguntó con un puchero al notar lo tieso que él se quedaba mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

—No, no —él negó divertido, retomando el baile donde lo habían dejado—, solo estaba pensando.

La giró una vez más y ella aprovechó para deslizar sus dedos entre los de él en un solo movimiento, Edward negó con la cabeza, pero la pegó más a su cuerpo y los deslizó a ambos de un lado al otro del círculo interior en el salón.

— ¿No hay un lugar más interesante en tu casa? —Brigitt preguntó de repente, subiendo sus manos desde los hombros de él hasta su cuello, donde los pequeños mechones cobrizos esperaban por ella.

Edward II se retorció al recibir las pequeñas olitas de placer que le golpeaban el pecho al sentir el cálido tacto de los dedos de Brigitt sobre su piel, sin embargo, siguió bailando con su cuerpo más pegado al de ella, y le habló conteniendo los nervios.

Como quería decir "mi habitación".

—Está el jardín, que es uno de los lugares preferidos de mi madre —susurró en respuesta apretando más su cintura—, la sala de la televisión— Brigitt deslizó toda una mano entre los cabellos de su nuca, tocándolos apenas y llenándolo de tantas sensaciones—, que no es tan divertida. Y Humm, la biblioteca.

— ¿En qué piso queda? —Ella le preguntó.

—Arriba.

—Llévame arriba —Brigitt le susurró al oído alejando sus manos de él para mantener la distancia mientras caminaban. Le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara que Edward jamás olvidaría el resto de su vida mientras le apretaba la mano.

Él asintió, y movido por un impulso desconocido, la sacó del salón de baile y, mientras los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban, Edward la llevó sobre las escaleras casi a volandas. Para cuando llegaron al corredor, Brigitt jadeaba entre risas y Edward la miraba extrañado.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —Una de las cejas de ella se elevó inquiriendo y fue cuando Edward comprendió lo ridículo que debió haberse visto al correr con tanta prisa.

El cálido tacto de la mano de ella se deslizó sobre su frente y el dedo índice le quitó el cejo, que se había fruncido mientras él pensaba en la mala impresión que acababa de dar.

— ¿No vas a llevarme a la biblioteca?

—Disculpa —él murmuró sincero, en aquel entonces la inocencia aún podía filtrarse en la voz de Edward—, no quiero que pienses que…

—Cállate —ella susurró jugando con el lazo que él llevaba por corbata—, no he pensado más de lo que tú me has dado a entender. ¿Vas a llevarme o no a ver todos esos libros con los que te llenas la cabeza?

—Claro.

Edward le tomó la mano a la delicada rubia y la esencia a margaritas junto con el poderoso pecaminoso perfume de la canela se hundió hasta su cerebro. Tomados de la mano, él la llevó hasta la puerta de madera —que en tiempos de Bella permanecería cerrada para evitar recuerdos— y dejó que el delgado cuerpo de ella se deslizara antes del suyo.

Los dedos —cada uña manicurada en tono fucsia— de Brigitt, se deslizaron por los lomos de los libros de Economía mundial y manejo de personal que Edward había dejado separados en el escritorio izquierdo, frente al gran ventanal que ocupaba el escritorio de su padre.

— ¿Lees mucho?

—En el internado teníamos mucha carga horaria respecto a literatura, y además, cada uno de mis profesores adoraba enviarnos libros para leer cada dos o tres semanas —él se encogió de hombros— no es gran cosa.

Los ojos de Brigitt se abrieron ante la poca importancia que él le daba.

—No lo creo. Yo odio leer —ella se rió deslizando su cuerpo entre los grandes libreros que rodeaban los escritorios, su voz se oyó lejana mientras Edward caminaba hacia él pequeño Bar, que su padre insistía en tener lleno, y las manos le temblaban un poco al pensar lo "nerd" que ella podía creerlo. — no entiendo cómo es que las personas hablan de "comerse" los libros. Nunca encuentro algo que me guste.

—Puedo sugerirte un par de libros, si quieres —Edward elevó su voz mientras se servía un whisky en un vaso con cáscaras de naranja y dos cubos de hielo—, tenía una amiga que— _tenía el mismo mal que tú_— no gustaba de los libros hasta que encontró los correctos.

—Me encantaría, si los lees conmigo —ella respondió sonriéndole de nuevo y haciendo que el corazón del cobrizo latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal— ¡Oh! ¿Vas a beber y no me haces uno a mí?— Su delicado dedo señaló el vaso de whisky, ahora algo amarillento por la cáscara de fruta.

—Perdona —él se disculpó tomando un vaso y extendiendo la mano, vacilando y sin saber que botella tomar. —Tú…

—Querría lo mismo que tú, cerebrito. Pero si me das a elegir… —Brigitt soltó una carcajada delicada y sus rizos rubios se sacudieron sobre sus hombros desnudos mientras se deslizaba entre el cuerpo de Edward y la barra, tomando un vaso y llenándolo con ron, algo de _coke_ y dos cubitos de hielo. —Siempre puedo cambiar de parecer.

El pelirrojo sintió sus pantalones apretarse ante la espalda y todo el cuerpo de ella tan cerca del de él. Los rizos le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla mientras ella se bebía un trago del vaso. Porque ella no se movía, él no tenía idea, pero la idea de tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sudar frío, sus manos estaban a punto de atraparla de la cintura cuando ella, deliberadamente, se movió fuera de su alcance y caminó, sacudiendo el trasero y las caderas hasta llegar al escritorio de él y fingir leer uno que otro papel.

— ¿Practicabas cálculos? —Ella se burló, levantando hojas llenas de números y operaciones.

—Ayudaba a mi padre.

— ¿Ya lo ayudas en la empresa? —Ella le dio la espalda de nuevo y levantó una de sus piernas disimuladamente, dejando que la piel nívea de ambos músculos internos quedara a plena vista de él. ¿_Qué carajo…?_

Ella plantó ambos tacones en el suelo alfombrado del estudio antes de regresar sus brillantes ojos azules a los verdes de él.

— ¿Y? ¿Ayudas a Edward I en las finanzas de la empresa?

—Algo así —Edward no sabía cómo describir las ideas de su padre, y todo el empeño que éste ponía para tratar de hundir el imperio de sus padrinos después de tantos años de liderar el mercado. Tan solo sabía de economía lo que había aprendido en el internado, aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero su padre no lo entendía. Solo insistía en sonsacarle todos los secretos que él podía recordar de los Cullen.

— ¿Es éste tu escritorio? ¿Qué hay en estos cajones? —Ella se dobló un poco y el escote de su vestido llenó la visión de Edward II. La piel tersa y nívea, blanca y pálida de sus pechos parecía chocolate blanco a punto de deslizarse fuera de la seda fucsia que los sostenía débilmente en su lugar.

¿Lo hacía a propósito o no?

Como fuera, había una tienda en los pantalones de Edward cuando ella finalmente decidió alejarse del escritorio caoba que contrastaba tanto con su nívea piel.

— ¿Me sirves un poco más? —La mano de Brigitt le rozó el pecho después de que él tomara el vaso en silencio para llenarlo con algo de Ron y _coke, _los cubitos de hielo aún no se habían desleído y él no supo cómo, de pronto en la habitación hacía tanto calor. Edward se sacudió en silencio mientras el ron frío le cubría los dedos por el descuido que Brigitt había causado cuando su mano había tanteado el muslo derecho de él, _por error_. Las gotas heladas del licor se deslizaron entre sus dedos mientras ella los levantaba.

—Eres un desastre —ella se rió y le levantó la palma de la mano empapada por el ron. Cuando Edward menos lo pensaba, la lengua rosada y suave de ella se deslizó por donde el alcohol había estado, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa que el pelirrojo pudo haber tenido en su cuerpo.

Si los ojos azules de ella se clavaban en algo que no fuera su cara, se daría cuenta de los resultados de sus actos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron alrededor de la delgada cintura de ella y levantaron el esbelto cuerpo hasta que ambas narices se rozaron; él respiraba agitado y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras la veía, divertida y relajada, incluso algo sonrojada de las risitas que salían de su boca. Ella, aprovechando que Edward II la sostenía tan cerca, dejó que sus dedos jugaran de nuevo con los mechones cobrizos de la nuca y soltó una segunda carcajada al ver su expresión.

Las aletas de la nariz del pelirrojo estaban abiertas, como si él tratara de tomar todo el aire posible antes de abrir la boca.

— ¿A qué estás jugando? —Edward apretó sus dedos en la piel nívea de Brigitt hasta casi marcarla mientras ambos cuerpos se rozaban, su voz había disminuido hasta convertirse en la de un depredador, hambriento y furioso porque alguien había estado jugando con su alimento. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que me beses —la rubia le susurró abriendo su boca para formar una pequeña "o" con sus labios, cuando las manos de Edward se deslizaron hasta encontrar el borde apretado del vestido en sus muslos. Una mano aún la sostenía en su sitio, y la otra serpenteaba en busca de algo entre sus piernas.

—Solo tenías que pedirlo —él gruñó antes de que sus labios se abrieran como fauces voraces, a la cacería de la boca rosada y perfecta de ella.

Las manos de ella jalaron mechones de cabello, no solo de la nuca, sino de toda la cabeza tratando de acercarlo más mientras las manos de Edward unían ambos cuerpos. Los dedos de él jugaban y se deslizaban lentamente en el pedazo de encaje que ella llevaba por panties, y cuando los fríos dedos de él le tocaron la piel, Brigitt soltó un gritito mientras el beso continuaba. Ella le mordió los labios, jugueteó con su lengua y le exploró la boca mientras él hacía lo mismo, tocándola además por todas partes, con una mano entre sus piernas y la otra en su cintura.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran brutalmente agitadas cuando Edward despegó sus labios de los de ella para deslizarlos hacia la piel debajo del oído, ese punto de unión entre la nuca y la oreja que siempre volvía locas a todas. Succionó despacio, una y otra vez mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel interna de los muslos de una Brigitt que jadeaba contra su oído.

La cabeza de ella estaba sobre su hombro derecho, las manos habían dejado de jugar con el cabello para arañarle la espalda sobre el blazer. El peso del cuerpo de ella estaba en los brazos de Edward, que la mantenía flotando a centímetros del piso.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo o no? —Ella jadeó con una especie de gruñido mientras deslizaba una mano hasta encontrar la de él en su entrepierna, él levantó su cabeza y ambas miradas se conectaron por el fuego que casi quemaba la habitación— Así —ella susurró hundiendo sus dedos junto con los de él entre los labios externos en busca del lugar donde a ella le gustaba ser tocada —quiero lento primero, vuélveme loca— le ordenó mientras los dedos de él se deslizaban una y otra vez al ritmo que ella había pedido. La mano de ella se alejó hasta encontrar el bulto en sus pantalones y apretarlo —y luego, rápido, cuando estés dentro de mí, Edward, muy rápido— casi le rogó mientras los dedos de él encontraban sus paredes internas y comenzaban a entrar y salir.

Brigitt movió su mano sobre el bulto, arriba y abajo, pero no pudo seguir con su parte del trabajo porque su cabeza volvió al hombro de él mientras jadeaba su nombre.

—Llévame a tu habitación —ella le pidió y su voz casi se había vuelto débil y vulnerable, mientras le rogaba con los brillantes ojos azules—, por favor. No quiero… aquí, todos pueden…

Edward estaba caliente, pero aún tenía la cabeza en su sitio, o al menos un poco, además de que los principios de caballerosidad que Esme le habían enseñado, siempre salían a flote con una mujer; así que después de asentir, difícilmente caminó con ella en brazos, con una mano entre sus piernas, pero sin moverse hasta que llegó a la oscura habitación —que también permanecería cerrada en tiempos de Bella— que era suya, con una mano deslizó el cerrojo en su sitio y cerró las cortinas, una actividad tras otra, hasta que pudo deslizar el cuerpo de la niña jadeante en la cama.

Sus narices se rozaron en la oscuridad de la noche, pero Edward pudo notar los rubios cabellos de ella regados sobre sus almohadas y esa se convirtió en una de sus visiones favoritas. Sus labios tocaron los de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez él trató de ser delicado, suave, quería demostrarle que a pesar del ataque que ella había provocado, aún podía ser un caballero.

Brigitt le respondió el beso, ambas manos le deslizaron la chaqueta fuera de los hombros y luego llegó hasta la camisa, donde fue abriendo todos los ojales uno por uno. Él fue entonces la visión del pecado para ella, con la camisa abierta, el pecho fuerte y blanco y un pequeño moño travieso como corbata. Ella abrió los ojos mientras la boca de Edward se deslizaba hasta su cuello delicadamente.

No. Edward sintió la negación de Brigitt cuando sus propias manos se desgarraban el vestido fuera del cuerpo. Ella no quería esto así. Sabía cuán salvaje él podía ser. Lo había visto en sus ojos después del ron.

—Despacio —él trató de proponer bajando sus besos un poco más hacia su escote.

—¡NO!—ella negó jadeando, abriéndose el cierre de lado del vestido y mostrándole la lencería oscura que llevaba de golpe —despacio no, ¡muévete ya!

La mano de ella volvió a guiar la de él hasta que pronto, los dedos de Edward salían y entraban y los pechos, aún cubiertos, rebotaban; mientras Brigitt se enredaba las manos en los rubios mechones por la desesperación que la sensación de él le brindaba. El sonido de carne contra carne era bajo y lento.

—Quiero más —ella susurró clavando sus dedos en la espalda de él para sacarle la camisa. Después de lanzarla por algún lado de la habitación, hundió sus uñas en la piel sobre las clavículas de él y le plantó un beso desesperado en la boca. —Más.

Edward movía su mano lo más rápido que podía, quería darle todo, sus dedos jugaban con aquella perlita de placer, que Brigitt misma se encargaría de enseñarle a manejar pronto, pero la rubia quería otra cosa.

—Sácatelos —ella tosió tratando de alcanzar el límite de sus pantalones con manos temblorosas. Un espasmo le recorrió el vientre y gimió mientras volvía sus uñas a la espalda de él— ¡Vamos!

Edward había tratado de ser caballeroso, pero los sonidos que ella hacía mientras él la tocaba eran tan calientes. El rozar de sus pieles elevaba más la temperatura de la habitación y su voluntad fue vencida después que ella susurrara esas últimas dos palabras. No había nada más que él quisiera en ese momento, así que salió de ella, que ahora le lamía la piel del cuello y de los hombros, la de los oídos y le besaba el rostro susurrando palabras sin sentido y se despojó de sus pantalones y los costosos bóxers.

Brigitt y él cerraron los ojos cuando los muslos de ambos chocaron y él se deslizó dentro de ella, tratando de acoplarse al calor asfixiante que lo rodeaba. Edward la besó y su lengua jugó con la de ella mientras la embestía y ella jadeaba. Nunca se miraron a los ojos, convirtiendo esa en una de las tradiciones que los acompañaría el resto de su relación.

Cuando todo acabó, cuando el mundo explotó en diferentes colores, él serpenteó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la pegó a su pecho.

Edward pensó entonces que jamás la dejaría ir.

.

.

.

Edward caminaba con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro mientras sus dedos jugaban con el llavero de su nuevo auto. La vida era buena. Tenía una novia hermosa y caliente, había pasado todas las materias en su primer semestre y las ganancias de su padre le habían permitido comprarse un _Mercedes_.

No podía pedir nada más.

Sus pies se deslizaron hasta la cocina, donde una muy joven Matilda preparaba la ensalada para la cena con los hombros encogidos y los ojos llenos de miedo. Edward le regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba una _coke_ de la nevera y luego se retiró escaleras arriba, buscando su libro preferido para pasar una tarde tranquila antes de llevar a su rubia a cenar y luego bailar.

Brigitt aún odiaba leer, pero de unos meses para acá había dejado de insistir en que él dejara ese _aburrido_ vicio. Ella era más de baile, de embriagarse y hacer el amor toda la noche.

La amaba.

La amaba tanto que su pecho le parecía a punto de explotar, estaba seguro que un día de estos terminaría casándose con ella, porque no podía vivir sin sus sonrisas, sin su piel, sin sus inentendibles monólogos de la ropa y las cosas que podrían hacer ambos con esa lencería.

Y Edward —para aquel entonces— estaba casi seguro que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Brigitt aún se negaba a declarar que eran pareja frente a la sociedad, o incluso frente a sus padres, pero salían juntos todo el tiempo, así que era cuestión de días hasta que la gente se diera cuenta. Llevaban seis meses escondidos, jadeando en silencio mientras se entregaban en una esquina oscura para que nadie los viera.

Iba caminando a su dormitorio, cuando escuchó sollozos provenientes del estudio, como si la voz de su madre llorara en silencio acompañando a otra delgada, pero amarga voz. Sus pies casi lo llevaron a volandas y sus ojos se deslizaron por la pequeña mirilla de la puerta entreabierta.

—Cálmate, querida —Rebecca sollozaba acariciando el hombro de Elizabeth—, todo tiene solución. Ya lo verás.

—No puedo creer que nuestro sueño, el de toda una vida se vea destruido así —la mujer Masen chilló, limpiándose las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Becca—, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué le voy a dejar a mi hijo? Edward dice que podemos levantar la empresa con un poco de capital, pero no tenemos suficiente dinero en este momento.

— ¿Edward II lo sabe? —Becca trató de sonreír y en los ojos de Edward apareció esa primera imagen que había tenido de ella la primera noche que Brigitt había sido suya.

—No —Elizabeth fingió una risita adolorida—, su padre no quiere que lo sepa. Le ha comprado un auto ayer solo para que piense que todo está bien.

Entonces era por eso, Edward II pensó al recordar el rostro adolorido de su padre al firmar el contrato.

—Deberías decírselo, ustedes dos no pueden con esta carga. Él es su hijo y tiene el derecho a saber.

—Lo amamos —la mentira se filtró en los oídos de un ciego y sordo Edward II que jamás— ni aún casado con Bella —pudo haberla detectado—, pero vamos a perderlo todo ¡Todo! —Elizabeth gimió de dolor y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos— Edward se quedará con nada.

—Al menos tú tienes quién herede ese capital, tus esfuerzos y los de Edward. Yo en cambio —Rebecca lloró abrazando de nuevo a la mujer Masen— perderé toda mi empresa porque simplemente no sé cómo manejarla. No sirvo para números. ¡He malgastado tanto dinero en estúpidos negocios! Brigitt también se quedará en la calle por mi mala cabeza ¡Por mi maldita incompetencia!

Ambas mujeres sollozaron fuertemente, pero la vista de su madre fue la que caló hondo en el pecho de Edward II, que se apretaba una mano contra el sitio donde estaba su corazón, al casi sentir las lágrimas de una madre que había hecho todo lo posible para recuperarlo.

La mano libre empujó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, y las dos damas de sociedad —que dentro de sí se regocijaban al ver los ojos húmedos del chico— se separaron abruptamente, fingiendo.

— ¿Mamá? —Él preguntó— ¿Está todo bien?

Elizabeth se sorbió la nariz y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que ahora era su hijo. Lo triste fue que, aunque ella esperaba el perfume a astucia de su Edward I, lo único que encontró impregnado la mujer Masen, fue el hedor a bondad y amor que Carlisle y Esme Cullen dejaban en todo lo que tocaban.

—Hijo, solo abrázame —susurró.

Rebecca se limpió las lágrimas una última vez, antes de dedicarle una falsa sonrisa de disculpa a Edward II y salir corriendo fuera de la habitación con una horrible bolsa verde en mano.

Cuando Elizabeth sintió que las lágrimas habían sido suficientes se separó de su hijo.

—Perdona, siempre me pongo sentimental.

— ¿De qué hablabas con Rebecca Callaghway?

—Cosas de viejas —ella murmuró dulce mientras le besaba una mejilla a su hijo. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Quiero saberlo, soy parte de esta familia. —Edward insistió apretando fuerte a su madre entre sus brazos— Puedes confiar en mí, mamá.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. —Le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación lentamente.

— ¡Le preguntaré a papá! —Edward II amenazó.

Elizabeth sonrió verdaderamente para sí misma mientras caminaba para atormentar a Matilda en la cocina.

Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería.

.

.

.

Edward no había dormido en toda la semana, el rostro triste de su madre, e incluso la mueca compungida con la que Rebecca Callaghway lo saludaba cuando buscaba a Brigitt, lo habían vuelto loco. Incluso la sonrisa de su preciosa rubia había decaído cuando estaban juntos, ella seguía siendo ardiente como el infierno, apasionada y libre solo cuando ambos estaban en la cama, pero cuando hablaban, Edward casi podía sentir la tristeza flotando fuera de ella. Y él casi podía jurar que todo era obra del problema que había escuchado hablar a las dos mujeres el otro día en su casa.

Había amenazado con preguntar a su padre muchas veces cuando estaba solo en casa con su madre. Las vacaciones de fin de semestre no eran buenas, le carcomían la cabeza haciéndolo pensar en exactamente qué estaba pasando con las empresas de ambas familias.

Y como hace mucho no pasaba, la voz de Carlisle se deslizó por sus oídos, entró a su mente y golpeó a su conciencia tan fuerte que casi lo empuja fuera del sillón en el que estaba recostado.

Aun cuando la historia de sus padres amándolo y adorándolo desde lejos no le cubrían la cuota de preguntas, él lo había dejado pasar por el miedo latente a escuchar algo que no quisiera escuchar. Su madre acusaba a Esme Cullen de ser un bicho rastrero escondido tras alas de mariposa, que además de haberle arrebatado a su único hijo, había ido tras las huellas de su marido. A Edward no entendía, los Cullen se amaban demasiado, pero lo dejaba pasar de nuevo, porque de verdad quería creerle a su madre. Mientras, su padre repudiaba a Carlisle, jurando y perjurando que había sido un ladrón de sus ideas originales de construcción de grandes bloques cuando tan solo estaban en la Universidad.

Para Edward, y a pesar de las mentiras que sus padrinos habían usado para esconderlo de sus padres —aún a pesar del sentimiento de exclusión que a veces sentía al verlos jugando con Evan y Bree mientras él estaba en el internado— los Cullen eran buenas personas. No eran ladrones de ninguna clase, pero estaba tan embebido en la idea de tener a sus verdaderos padres a su lado, unos que de hecho se parecían a él en lo físico y que no le hacían preguntas a donde fuera, unos que le llenaban el pecho de inclusión, que siempre lo dejaba pasar.

A fin de cuentas, los comentarios no herían a nadie si no llegaban a la persona de quién se trataban.

Mientras se bebía la octava _coke_ del día, las palabras de Carlisle de hace algún momento volvieron a sus oídos una y otra vez, como olas grandes contra rocas desgastadas.

"_Cuando no puedas resolver algo, Edward siempre puedes preguntárnoslo. Hay cosas, hijo, que aprendemos con el tiempo, no nacimos sabiéndolo todo, por eso vamos a la escuela, luego a la universidad y por eso tenemos padres. Porque ellos siempre podrán ayudarnos con su conocimiento. Así que Edward, si un día quieres saber algo, no digas que me lo preguntarás, ni siquiera amenaces con hacerlo. Y por Dios, no pienses en no hacerlo. No temas. Solo suelta la pregunta. Si yo tengo la respuesta, ten por seguro que siempre te la daré_."

Carlisle le había prometido eso cuando tenía siete años y apenas estaba aprendiendo a sumar. Había sido un desastre haciendo la tarea, pero su padrino le había dicho que tenía que preguntárselo. Y aún, el último día que lo vio, cuando se marchaba de su casa sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera decir gracias por todo lo que ellos le habían dado, por como lo habían criado, Carlisle había cumplido. Le había dicho todo lo que él sabía de sus padres.

¿Cuánta era la diferencia entre Carlisle y Edward I? Él se preguntó, obteniendo la respuesta muchos años después, cuando recibía su visita en la clínica recomendada por Eleazar.

Ambos eran buenos padres, apenas estaba conociendo a su padre por consanguineidad, pero estaba seguro que sería un gran apoyo y siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo con sus dudas. Tal vez su madre no quisiera responderle, pero Edward I seguro lo haría, porque los padres eran más frontales, definitivamente iban más al grano.

Edward, con sus cortos 19 años de vida, pensó que su padre siempre le diría la verdad. Edward I sin siquiera saberlo, ya tenía la confianza de su "animalejo" depositada en sus manos.

Entonces, el chico dejó su habitación y caminó hacia el estudio que ambos compartían. Tenía unas preguntas que hacer.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward I vio a su hijo atravesar la puerta del estudio que compartían, se dio cuenta que el plan de su mujer había funcionado a la perfección. Incluso hizo una nota mental para contárselo todo a ella cuando se vieran en la noche.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Si la desesperación llenaba por completo a Edward después de los meses que Elizabeth había designado para eso, él haría lo que fuese. La bondad y el amor al prójimo que Carlisle había deslizado dentro del cuerpo del niño jamás se irían, de hecho brotarían cuando menos tendrían que hacerlo.

— ¿Papá? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Edward I se pasó las manos entre los costados del cabello, blancas hebras con algunas rojizas le daban un aspecto irresistible aún a su edad. Fingiendo, soltó un suspiro de reproche y adolorido mientras dejaba caer los papeles que sostenía en la mano y regresó sus ojos al hijo que la vida le había regalado como respuesta a la plegaria de su esposa. Una sonrisa falsa y triste acompañó la mirada del hombre.

—Edward, pasa.

Ambos homónimos se deslizaron en las sillas del escritorio de nogal más grande del estudio, el padre detrás del mueble y el hijo de frente.

—Tú dirás.

Edward II no sabía exactamente como comenzar su perorata. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no quería sonar como un niño tonto que solo había escuchado tras las puertas. Se rascó la nuca mientras una mueca le cruzaba la cara.

—La otra noche, hace como dos semanas llegué a casa con el _Mercedes_, y encontré a mamá y a Rebecca Callaghway llorando —murmuró —No sabía porque estaban en ese estado.

— ¿Escuchabas detrás de la puerta? —El padre sabía que el buen ser humano criado por los Cullen jamás haría algo repudiable, pero al ver la duda en los ojos del niño se dio cuenta de lo fabulosa que había sido su mujer al montar la escena. La puerta había estado planeada para estar abierta solo para sus ojos y sus oídos, pero él ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Solo pasaba y escuché sollozos. Quería saber quién era —él se excusó.

—Tu madre y Rebecca son muy unidas, hijo —Edward I murmuró fingiendo un dolor que no sentía— y con el paso del tiempo, por coincidencias del destino, las lágrimas les han llegado a ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Es algo grave? —El chico se alarmó— ¿Mamá está enferma o algo?

—No —el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa amarga—, su salud y la mía, incluso la de Becca están bien. No es eso lo que atormenta a tu pobre madre.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

—Cosas que no tienes de que preocuparte, animalejo —murmuró el padre restándole importancia. La psicología a la inversa siempre funcionaba con los de buen y curioso corazón. — Los adultos siempre lo podemos resolver.

El ceño del hijo se frunció y sus mofletes se inflaron casi hasta el límite, como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo y Esme no quisiera darle su porción de pastel. ¿Por qué no podían considerarlo parte de la familia, como un adulto más? Podía ser una carga financiera, pero trabajaba también en la empresa de la familia siguiendo todos los deseos de su padre, y todo lo aprendido lo aplicaba. Producía dinero. ¿Qué le faltaba para ser adulto?

—Soy lo bastante responsable de mis actos como para ser llamado adulto —él refunfuñó cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio pecho que se formaba—, ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a resolver lo que sea que se esté cocinando en esta familia?

—No tienes forma de ayudar —Edward I volvió a negar y luego repitió todas las líneas que su mujer le había repetido toda la noche para que se las memorizara—, haces todos tus esfuerzos estudiando y ayudando en la empresa. Ese es el lugar de un hijo, para el resto estoy yo.

—Papá, sé que sea lo que sea, puedo hacer algo. Ayudar. Déjame ayudarte —rogó el hijo.

—Me basta con que te controles, y cumplas tu lugar. El resto puedo hacerlo solo.

Edward I hizo una salida tremendamente triunfal azotando la puerta del estudio mientras dejaba al hijo abandonado, con la cabeza llena de más preguntas y dudas y sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

El padre caminó por toda la casa, fumándose uno de esos habanos que él y Elizabeth habían comprado cuando apenas tenían tres años de casados y todos sus planes recién se formaban como ideales. El humo del cigarro se prendía en las cortinas del salón y exterminaba temporalmente el color de las flores rojas que su esposa insistía en colocar en todos los floreros visibles. Sus zapatos de cuero hacían rechinar cada madera del suelo brillante de las habitaciones y el corredor hasta que llegó a aquel lugar que solo él y su mujer conocían.

La encontró allí, sentada en su sillón de flores favorito y con el cabello tan rojo como el suyo en rizos envolviéndole el rostro. Una copa llena de algo blanco le coronaba los labios, mientras las pestañas oscuras le tocaban las blancas mejillas.

Edward I amaba tanto a su esposa como Edward II lo haría en tiempos de Bella. Era esa misma pasión oscura y quebradiza, al mismo tiempo tan roja y llena de colores vívidos y tiempos por poseer que los dejaba a ambos sin respiración y barría sus almas y mentes eliminando cualquier otro sentido, sensación o deseo que no fuera el de tocarlas y guardarlas para siempre.

—Hola, preciosa —murmuró besándole lentamente una mejilla.

Elizabeth se sonrojó como cuando adolescente y con ojos tristes le acercó la copa a los labios para que él bebiese obedientemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es… nada —murmuró la pelirroja sin saber que decir después de su reunión con Rebecca.

—Habla mujer —Edward I pidió mientras la acomodaba en su regazo en el mismo sillón donde hace minutos ella había estado.

—Rebecca quiere un cambio en el plan que no estoy dispuesta a admitir —Ella confesó temerosa. Su respiración era errática y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras sus dedos largos y algo avejentados se hundían como garfios en la camisa de su marido, ella estaba siendo tan real como podía ser en toda su esencia, las lágrimas casi le quemaban las mejillas al deslizarse—, no puedo cambiar los planes. No quiero. Lo que ella quiere es inaceptable.

—Entonces no hay que cambiar el plan —Edward I trató de razonar besándole la coronilla para que se calmara, más las lágrimas de ella no dejaban de brotar—, nena, nada que no quieras tiene que cambiar. Todo va a salir bien, el animalejo incluso ha ido a verme hace unos minutos. Todo está funcionando como lo quieres— él la reconfortó apretándola contra su pecho—, va a salir así.

—Rebecca dice que si no cambiamos esto —Elizabeth chilló hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su marido—, Edward no accederá a casarse. Dice que él es inteligente, que la bondad no puede más que el dolor y la necesidad. Pero no quiero— los sollozos se incrementaron y Edward I comenzó a tararear una nana dulce, como la que su hijo luego compondría para el amor de su vida, mientras mecía a Elizabeth de un lado al otro. Sus manos se movían en círculos sobre la espalda de ella mientras besos caían sobre sus oídos.

Odiaba ver a Elizabeth llorar.

— ¡Oh, Ed! No puedo, no quiero. Son nuestros planes, tenemos ambos derechos de disfrutarlos. Lo juro por lo más valedero que podemos tener. No puedo, no puedo. No quiero… —ella lloraba una y otra vez besando el cuello húmedo de su esposo donde las lágrimas caían incesantemente— No quiero, no puedo…

Elizabeth lloró hasta que las lágrimas de sus ojos se secaron. Edward I la acunó hasta que ella pudo conciliar algo de sueño, luego la subió a la cama, le besó la frente y se metió bajo las cobijas abrazando su cuerpo caliente.

En el fondo, Edward I siempre había visto a las Callaghway como un obstáculo entre sus planes, pero uno muy necesario. Ellas eran la fuente de la recompensa por el intercambio. Pero sea lo que fuera que había puesto en ese estado a su mujer, no podía existir más. Él mismo podría eliminar el cambio si fuera necesario.

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió. Con él se levantó el resto de días hasta su muerte.

.

.

.

—S…s…si —Brigitt siseaba empuñando las sábanas de su cama, su cabello rubio estaba asperjado por todas sus sábanas y sus pechos bamboleaban al compás de las embestidas de Edward II. Una de sus manos viajó al pecho de él hasta llegar al cuello fuerte y masculino y atraerlo a su boca para plantar un beso voraz con los ojos cerrados, mientras el calor de la penetración los envolvía a los dos. —Más— soltó un gemido fuerte cuando ambas bocas se liberaron y los dedos de él, sintiendo el momento finalizar, se deslizaron alrededor de su lugar preferido antes de que ambos explotaran.

Edward se corrió mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, pero siguió moviéndose segundos después hasta que salió de ella para desechar el condón en el tacho de basura. Cuando regresó a la habitación —se había colocado de nuevo los pantalones y tenía el rostro, las manos y la piel del cuello limpias y oliendo a jabón— encontró a Brigitt sobre la cama, con una camiseta de ella y panties nuevos, mientras hacía _zapping_ en la inmensa televisión que descansaba contra la pared de su habitación.

El pelirrojo se deslizó a su lado, le pasó una mano por la cintura y se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras percibía orgulloso su propio olor sobre la piel y el cabello de ella.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó y siguió cambiando los canales hasta encontrar una película de acción donde su actor favorito disparaba hasta matar a medio ejército y él salía ileso.

— ¿Quieres dormir un poco?

Brigitt volvió a negar, sus ojos seguían concentrados en la gran pantalla mientras una mueca frustrada se formaba en los labios del pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo? No sé, ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Brigitt regresó sus grandes ojos azules a los de él, su ceño se había fruncido un poco al escuchar sus preguntas. El sonido de la película era ahora lo único que inundaba la habitación, mientras ambos se miraban, la molestia en la chica y la desesperación en Edward.

Lo cierto era que él amaba complacerla, pero después de haber estado juntos íntimamente, Brigitt siempre se negaba a hablar con él, era como si mantuviera los ojos abiertos mientras se convertían en uno solo, pero al volver a la vida real se negaba a mirarlo, a ser tocada de nuevo por él. La chica solo quería estar en silencio, viendo películas sangrientas mientras él le rogaba por algo de atención, esa era la dinámica de toda su relación después de los momentos en la cama, y porque Edward no entendía que pasaba en ella, nunca lo dejaba estar, le preguntaba cosas una y otra vez hasta que ella explotaba o lo mandaba callar.

Esta era la primera vez que Brigitt lo miraba de frente buscando una respuesta a sus insistentes preguntas.

—No tengo hambre, no quiero algo en especial y no tienes que irte. Cierra la boca y déjalo pasar— ella murmuró deslizándose de vuelta a su cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo rosa de su habitación.

—Siempre terminas tan tensa— Edward susurró recostándose a su lado sin siquiera tocarla—, nunca sé que hacer para que te sientas mejor.

—No es tu culpa, haces lo que tienes que hacer— rubia murmuró ausente, sin siquiera saber ya como sentirse acerca del chico que ahora descansaba a su lado..

— ¿Qué dices?

Él no había entendido una palabra de lo que ella había dicho. ¿Cómo que hacia lo que tenía que hacer?

Los ojos azules de Brigitt notaron un destello gemelo en la puerta y sin decir palabra, mientras la rabia y la ira bullían dentro de su cuerpo, se montó a horcadas en la cintura de Edward II, le clavó las uñas entre los mechones de cabello y lamió los labios masculinos hasta que obtuvo la respuesta que quiso.

El pelirrojo la volteó sobre la cama violentamente hambriento y clavó sus caderas junto a las de ella de nuevo. La rubia estaba adolorida, apenas y sentía las piernas por la forma ruda en la que siempre le exigía sexo a Edward, pero no podía ser suave. Él no podía dejarla pensar. Cuando ambos rostros se separaron, Brigitt acercó más su rostro al de él y le lamió la boca sin besarlo, dando todo un espectáculo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Él gimió chocando sus dientes unos con otros mientras la llama violenta y verde de la ambición y el hambre se encendía en sus ojos— No te…

—Siempre me das lo que quiero ¿No es así?— Brigitt jadeó mientras abría sus piernas y una de sus manos— la que no sostenía el rostro de Edward contra el suyo— deslizaba las pantaletas hasta sus rodillas. Edward soltó un sonido ronco al sentir el calor de la entrepierna femenina cuando los delgados dedos de ella deslizaban sus pantalones vaqueros lejos de la erección que lo asfixiaba. —Quiero esto, Edward. Entra en mí.

Brigitt mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, el dolor se filtraba en sus poros mientras él se deslizaba lentamente, aún siendo cuidadoso, las piernas de ella temblaban y la piel delicada se estremecía. Cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente, ella le dio un tirón a los mechones de cabello cobrizo casi contra su voluntad y lo obligó a salir violentamente antes de entrar de golpe.

Sin besos. Sin juegos previos. Sin caricias dulces o movimientos lentos.

Siempre era así con ellos. Salvaje, sucio y ruidoso.

Después de unos pocos minutos, ambos jadeaban y Brigitt acumulaba toda su fuerza antes de abrir la boca.

—Me amas ¿No es así? —Gimió apretando su pecho contra el de él. Aún seguía—adolorida— con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas, la imagen de Edward entrando y saliendo de ella se podía ver claramente —Te enamoré bien, te di lo que qu…querías.

—Shh —Edward murmuró con esfuerzo, concentrado en arreglarle los mechones de cabello rubio alrededor del rostro. No podía aceptar sus sentimientos sabiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo, o al menos no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo— no hables.

— ¡Di que me amas! —Ella ordenó jalando mechones de cabello para enfrentar su rostro— Grítalo. Sé que me amas. Lo hice bien esta vez, Edward. _Tú_ me amas.

La voz de la rubia ahora se había vuelto desesperada, las lágrimas causadas por el dolor de su cuerpo, la culpa, la rabia, la ira y la desesperación, goteaban y empapaban sus mejillas y brazos de Edward.

—Di que me amas —rogó en un jadeo, con lágrimas en la voz mientras las embestidas de Edward se volvían más potentes—, sé que esta vez lo hice bien.

—Te amo —él confesó en un susurro besándole lentamente la piel del cuello y luego las lágrimas que le mojaban el rostro. Haría lo que fuera porque ella detuviera esa letanía que parecía arrancarles el pecho a ambos—, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Y no sé si lo has hecho bien, pero estoy loco por ti. Te amo.

Fue como oír rezar a los ángeles para Brigitt. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello por primera vez en seis meses y dejó que la siguiera besando hasta que ambos culminaron con un grito voraz.

Después de un suspiro, ambos se quedaron recostados. Ella al menos tenía un poco más de paz al saber que su parte estaba cumplida. Edward no podía respirar después de su confesión.

Estaba más enamorado que nunca.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró lentamente, sin siquiera que ellos lo notasen.

Las manos de Becca temblaron mientras se arreglaba los mechones de cabello corto y oscuro tras las orejas. Su hermana se había asegurado de mostrarle que su trabajo estaba realmente bien hecho, por primera vez en todos sus planes desde que Brigitt tenía 15 años. Sin embargo, ver la confesión y escuchar la voraz pasión en la voz de Edward cuando había susurrado que la amaba, le había roto un poco el orgullo. Y estaba tan caliente.

No podía esperar a tener a ese niño solo para ella. Sin que Brigitt le presumiera en silencio que era mucho más mujer que ella. Una vez que Edward se casara, no importa por qué razones, sería solo suyo.

Solo tenía que apresurar un poco las cosas.

.

.

.

Cuando Brigitt abrió los ojos, el calor se filtró por su cuerpo al sentir la firme figura de Edward tras sus espaldas, calentándole la piel del cuello con su respiración y dibujando figuras sin sentido, aún dormido, en su vientre.

Le había dado el mejor espectáculo que pudo a su hermana. No había sido planeado, Brigitt era mucho mejor haciendo que los hombres rogasen clamando que la amaban, pero con Edward siempre le era todo un poco diferente y mucho más difícil. Él era dulce, tierno, solo hacía lo que ella quería y tenía su misma edad, los mismos gustos excepto en eso de leer. Siempre la cuidaba. Edward II Masen era totalmente diferente a todos los viejos que había tenido que aceptar por Rebecca, así que, aunque manejarlo había sido mucho más fácil, aprender a alejarlo de su corazón, le resultaba cada día más imposible que el anterior.

El amor emanaba a gotas de los ojos de Edward, pero Brigitt no estaba segura de si esa era una buena o mala señal. Algo dentro de su pecho le decía que terminaría matando al pobre chico, y con ello a los corazones de ambos.

La llovizna golpeaba fuerte las ventanas y el techo de su habitación cuando se levantó del lecho y caminó hasta su armario para ponerse unos shorts oscuros y amarrarse el cabello en un moño improvisado. Hacía frío así que el deseo de volver a la cama era inmenso, el calor de Edward era tan bueno, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligroso.

No podía enamorarse de él.

Como su hermana le había dicho cuando solo tenía quince años, al presentarle al primer candidato que enamoraría para que Rebecca pudiera deshacerse de él, hay muchos tipos de muñecas.

Muñecas de caja, esas que jamás nadie toca y permanecen perfectas toda la eternidad. Muñecas de porcelana, tan delicadas y frágiles que el soplo del viento las arruina. Muñecas fuertes, de piel gruesa, cabello largo y corazón de metal, esas que jamás están en los escaparates, que nadie mira pero con las que todo mundo juega. Muñecas perfectas, de cuerpo y sonrisa perfecta, esas que todas quieren pero que nadie tiene excepto unos pocos porque son tan caras. Muñecas comunes, las soñadoras y con el corazón esperando por ser comido de un mordisco proveniente de su único dueño.

Y muñecas rotas, como ella.

Muñecas a las que siempre les faltaría una parte de sí mismas, una inocencia que por nada del mundo recuperarían. Muñecas que todo mundo querría hasta encontrar el defecto, la falla, la pieza faltante, entonces las dejarían en una esquina, porque no estaban completas y así no servían de nada.

Rebecca le había dicho que tendría, como su hermana mayor, que exprimir a los hombres que la tocasen antes que la desecharan. Porque nunca nadie querría una muñeca rota como ella.

Así que Edward —Brigitt razonó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas frente al espejo— en algún momento se daría cuenta de la verdad y se alejaría sin piedad, partiéndole el alma en dos. No podía enamorarse de él, sino quería salir fragmentada en más pedazos de los que estaba.

* * *

**Adorables agradecimientos a: **_Zoe _Hallow, monikcullen009, silviafarro, jupy, Cullen Vigo, Nela 08, Melyna-Ortiz, , indii93, Laurita261, Mariale Olivares Mary28Cullen, beakis, VIVIORD'Cs , Penny love Edward, Guest, wen liss, Alexia, stefanny93, maryroxy, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, judy73, Vaneomega, I'mdeporcelana, janalez, lili, mariana, ImaZombie, Rateaga, , Alexandra CM's, sam Salvatore, Soemarie Grey, Stefi Martinez, lili Cullen, Palitajcullen, Denissevel.

* * *

**Hola! Yaaaa... sé que todas están pensando, ¿Y a ésta tipa como se le ocurre aparecer así como así años después de la última actualización?**

**Lo único que diré es que la historia sigue. Tomará tiempo y las actualizaciones serán cuando pueda. Yo nunca dije que la historia la dejaba abandonada, aunque ustedes lo pensaron así haha. Necesito mi tiempo para muchas otras cosas, pero sé que no es justo dejarlas en la mitad cuando la historia está en mi cabeza. Me disculpo. Las de los rr saben que escribí el outtake que prometí, pero me salió una cosota de 62 páginas O_o así que lo dividí en tres capítulos, y los subiré cada dos días esta semana santa.**

**Gracias como siempre por leer, los favoritos y los follow. Me siento muy afortunada de tenerlas como lectoras, son hermosas y adorables chicas. I love Ur support guys, massiv thank U always. 3 **

**Este está beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita del grupo de betas FFAD. Por cierto, he subido tres adelantos en el grupo de fanfics FFAD y las que los leyeron no me dejarán mentir.**

**Si quieren preguntarme estaré todo el día dispuesta a escucharlas y responder todo aquí arrobaCherryValh y búsquenme en facebook solo como Valheria Cárdenas, pero por favor díganme que son de FF, para incluso poder etiquetarlas en FFAD.**

**No olviden el REVIEW=PREVIEW**

**Gracias por todo y nos leemos en dos días. **

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	26. Outtake II: Too much love will kill you

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejé fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**···+···**

—2—

* * *

«El amor les brinda a los demás el poder para destruirte»

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Decoy-Paramore

Love can kill you-Bt

Too much love will kill you-Queen- *Edward*

* * *

Edward pasó los siguientes tres meses saliendo a escondidas con Brigitt, estudiando a medias y pensando en todo lo que sus padres le ocultaban.

Con ninguno de ellos pudo volver a cruzar palabra, su madre siempre estaba chillando en un rincón o de mal humor y su padre lucía algo desesperado por su mujer. Edward no se había dado por vencido, lo iba a dejar pasar un tiempo hasta que un día, mientras esperaba en el salón de las Callaghway, escuchó sollozos provenientes de la cocina.

Alarmado, y pensando que era Brigitt trotó hasta allí y lo que encontró fue la silueta de Rebecca recostada contra una encimera mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas oscuras por el excesivo maquillaje que se deslizaba fuera de sus ojos.

—¿Edward?—ella susurró escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, como si tuviera vergüenza de mostrarse—Oh, Dios. Lo siento, no quería que me vieras así. Perdona que no te haya dicho antes, Brigitt fue a pasar unos días con una tía lejana que a veces requiere de nuestros cuidados. Estaba haciendo té para conversar. Me encargó que te lo dijera.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño pero asintió. Su teléfono celular no había sonado en todo el día, ni un mensaje ni una llamada. Ella se había ido sin avisar.

—Está bien, yo…—¿Cómo le decía que no quería quedarse más en esa casa, que su mirada le daba escalofríos cada vez que lo atravesaba?

—Puedes irte ya, querido—La mujer sollozó tratando de fingir una magnífica escena de destrucción mientras se ponía en pie adolorida y caminaba hasta el salón—anda, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Sus piernas flaquearon justo al llegar al sofá principal y sus dedos huesudos se agarraron del lomo antes de dejarse caer llorando como si ella misma se hubiera muerto y su cadáver fuera lo que andaba en pie.

—Perdona—hipó entre chillidos—, vete ya y disculpa esto.

—No, no—el corazón bondadoso de Edward salió a relucir tal y como la Callaghway mayor lo había pensado en el momento exacto. Éste se deslizó a su lado y con algo de asco le tomó la mano para tratar de reconfortarla—, no sería de caballeros dejarla sola en este estado.

—Es solo que…son muchas cosas—balbuceó Rebecca gimiendo falsamente de dolor— y tus padres me han prohibido contarte algo. No… puedo…

El interés de Edward explotó en sus ojos en aquel instante y el asco que pudo haber sentido se marchó de golpe. Quería tener esa conversación.

—Me encantaría ser su apoyo—murmuró él inteligentemente—, no importa lo que ha prometido a mis padres, creo que tiene derecho a desahogarse y hablar con un amigo.

—¡Oh, querido! ¿De verdad eres mi amigo?

El animal hambriento dentro de Becca deslizaba sus garras y las abría una y otra vez, en sus labios una mueca asquerosa se dibujaba pero era de pura felicidad al saber su cometido tan cerca. Un par más de pasos y casi llegaba al fin del plan, Edward era casi suyo y el sabor de su sangre, de la pertenencia de un alma y corazón limpios ya le manchaba la lengua y las fauces de rojo.

—Siempre será un honor ayudar a cualquier dama—Edward II utilizó las frases de su padrino para hablar con esa mujer, todo con tal de poder entender que ocurría en su familia y las Callaghway.

—Ha sido todo tan difícil desde que padre se fue—murmuró Rebecca a modo de inicio, estirando sus—desde ya—pálidos labios mientras el labial formaba muecas fruncidas alrededor de ellos. Las lágrimas no se habían secado, pero ahora la voz, a pesar de ser trémula y obviamente falsa, tenía un matiz determinado.—Brigitt era una niña y yo otra, apenas y sabía cómo criarla y mantener la empresa a salvo, muchas veces caí embaucada, enamorada de uno u otro hombre que me prometían ayuda, pero nada se llegaba a concretar. Ellos tomaban lo que podían del imperio de mi difunto padre y luego se marchaban sin mirar atrás.

—Me había dicho usted que nunca tuvo pretendientes, que nunca quiso casarse—Edward recalcó haciendo memoria de la noche en que conoció a las hermanas.

—No eran cosas que pudiera ventilar así como así. Tus padres me conocían, pero yo aún no sabía cuán fuerte podrías juzgarme, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Ahora es diferente, eres amigo de la familia y te lo puedo contar—la mujer le regaló una sonrisa adolorida antes de continuar.

—Finalmente, estos últimos meses el dinero me ha hecho falta en la empresa, y todo ha sido por causa de un barrabás que se ha llevado hasta el último centavo de la nómina de los empleados por casi un año. Mis empresas no están en la quiebra, pero mucho me temo que no tendré quién maneje el capital restante. Cada hombre que confío en el puesto resulta siendo un desastre y todo el emporio se resumirá en cenizas sino consigo alguien digno del empleo. Estoy destruyendo el futuro de Brigitt.—Ahí, por primera vez el corazón de Edward latió apresurado en el centro de su pecho, abofeteándolo tan fuerte por el miedo a que su muñeca se viera asestada por necesidades tan banales pero brutales como las financieras.

Rebecca soltó un par más de confesiones acerca de malos manejos de dinero, pero lo que más utilizó fue a Brigitt y lo mucho que ella necesitaba un hombre en su vida, alguien que le pusiera límites y se encargara de llenar su mundo de todas las cosas a las que siempre había estado acostumbrada.

Edward II se sintió débil al imaginarse a su dulce mujercita pasando el dolor que la mujer mayor sentía.

Solo quería proteger a Brigitt sobre todas las cosas, de todos los males y de cada persona que quisiera hacerle daño. Y, aun desafiando los deseos de Becca, él sabía que no hacía falta un hombre en la vida de las Callaghway, porque en el centro de su alma Edward siempre supo, desde el momento en que las vio que su destino iba a estar ligado al de ellas irremediablemente. No necesitaban a otro, solo él podía remediar todo lo que estaba pasando en sus finanzas, según Rebecca eran solo cosas de números que él repararía en cinco segundos.

Amaba a Brigitt más allá de los límites de la cordura, jamás la dejaría a merced de otro. Y si tenía que soportar a la tediosa mujer que lloraba contra su hombro, lo haría por ella.

—Puedo ayudarla—Edward soltó a bocajarro cuando la mujer se había levantado para preparar algo de té—, sé de finanzas, deje que repare sus cifras rojas y las empresas estarán bien.

—Querido—susurró Rebecca acariciándole la mano—, me encantaría recibir tu ayuda, pero creo que deberías concentrar más tus energías en sacar adelante el que será tu propio emporio.

El cerebro de Edward despertó de una sofocación causada por las imágenes mentales de Brigitt en necesidad al escuchar la última frase. Tenía que saber que pasaba con sus propias empresas.

—No puedo ayudar cuando no me quieren allí—él se encogió de hombros. —¿Y qué puedo hacer? Ninguno de mis padres quiere hablar conmigo.

—Tus padres tienen sus propios líos, no saben cómo decirte a ti que la mayoría de las empresas se ha ido a quiebre.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo al escucharla.

No era cosa de enfermedades, de muerte ni vida. Era simple y puto dinero y cualquiera podía recuperarlo. Él podía, cada día aprendía de su padre nuevos trucos y los sumaba a los aprendidos con su padrino los últimos meses antes y después de salir del internado.

—¿Dinero? ¿Ambas familias estamos sufriendo por dinero?—Apenas y se lo podía creer. Su madre y esta mujer había hecho un _show_ de los grandes por simple pasta verde.

—No puedo hablarte de algo que no me concierne—El monstruo dentro de Becca se retiró, sus dedos volvieron engarfiados hacia el centro de su pecho donde siempre conseguía adormilarse hasta tener al bondadoso Edward cerca. La respuesta de este a la verdad que ella había tenido que revelar había sido inesperada y lo había sorprendido. ¿Tan poca importancia le daba ese hombre al dinero?—, pero tus padres seguro pueden hacerlo.

Ella fingió limpiarse las lágrimas una última vez antes de terminarse el traguito de té restante en la taza de porcelana y ponerse en pie.

—Ha sido todo muy intenso—la mujer mayor murmuró sonriéndole tan suave y adoloridamente como podía—, pero creo que es hora de descansar. Ha sido muy bueno hablar con un amigo.

Edward II tenía una mueca en sus labios mientras asentía a forma de despedida y para cuando salió de aquella casa las manos aún le sujetaban la cabeza tratando de pensar. ¿Todo era por dinero?

¿Y por qué sus padres no habían hablado antes con él sí solo eran finanzas? A él le importaba en lo más mínimo quedarse en la calle o dormir bajo un puente mientras los tuviera a ambos y a Brigitt.

¿Por qué no solucionaban todo con una sociedad mutua donde ocuparan el esfuerzo y liderazgo de los unos y el capital de los otros?

Los pensamientos no se fueron de su cabeza esa noche ni las siguientes durante todo el mes que vino. Brigitt seguía tensa, su madre lloraba y su padre se negaba a hablar con él acerca de la puta herencia, las empresas y los bloques de construcción. Fueron los treinta días más largos de sus 19 años de vida hasta que se vio obligado a hacer cosas que jamás habría pensado.

.

.

.

—Entiende, querida—la voz amargada de Rebecca acariciaba las paredes rosa del estudio exclusivo de Elizabeth mientras ésta se convulsionaba del llanto en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón—, es la única salida después del paso que tu marido dará.

—No te atrevas…. A no…nombrarlo—la pelirroja hipó levantándose de golpe para empujar a la mujer unos años menores a ella—, Edward I siempre ha sido tan perfecto conmigo.

—Es lo que sigue. Edward tiene que vernos a las tres completamente desprotegidas si queremos que tome medidas. Es un hombre inteligente, pero su corazón débil siempre lo traicionará por las mujeres. Tu marido es la única opción que nos queda.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!—Elizabeth clavó sus uñas rojas en el pecho de la mujer empujándola lo más fuerte que sus brazos se lo permitieron— Tú estás sola, ¡Maldita bruja frígida! No sabes lo que un hombre hace en tu vida. ¡No sabes lo que Edward I significa en mi vida! Lo amo ¡Este es nuestro sueño! ¿Cómo esperas que lo cumpla sin él? No puedo… ¡Este no era el plan!—La pelirroja se paseó por el salón respirando agitadamente mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo de su boca. La idea nauseabunda que Rebecca le proponía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, iba a destrozar lo que ella quería. ¿De qué servía tener una aliada tan fuerte como Becca si para conseguir lo que quería tenía que quemar una parte de ella misma?

—No puedo…—volvió a susurrar mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—Pues vamos a tener que hacerlo después de esta noche. —La mujer le palmeó el hombre a la señora Masen lentamente antes de tomar su bolsa verde y acomodarse los rizos cortos sobre el abrigo—Pero no te preocupes, no has de hacerlo sola. Te enseñaré como se hace. Brigitt y yo tenemos experiencia en esto.

Después de esas palabras, la Callaghway mayor abandonó la mansión Masen y Elizabeth se quedó sobre la fría alfombra, quebrada a más no poder mientras el dolor se proyectaba con las imágenes de lo que pronto tendría que hacer.

Era como si la cordura hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, mente y corazón y de repente la barbarie de todos sus actos se reflejaban mientras la agonía le hacía convulsionar. Todos los momentos cuerdos y hermosos que había vivido con Edward su esposo antes de ser encerrada en ese horrible hospital de locos por Esme y Carlisle regresaron a su memoria. La forma en que ambos, de adolescentes se habían enamorado y la pasión los había consumido hasta puras cenizas, la forma en que Edward I hasta ahora la besaba dejándola hecha polvo, sus sonrisas quebradas, sus mechones blancos entremezclados con el cabello entre rojo y amarillo que tanto amaba. El plan que ambos habían trazado juntos, la forma en que se había embarazado siguiendo todo un programa totalmente diseñado para que su hijo fuera tan perfecto como el padre, aunque tuviera menor valor.

¿Cómo podía renunciar a todo? ¿Cómo dejar atrás al hombre que tanto amaba y seguir en pie, fingiendo que nada había pasado?

Si de algo estaba segura Elizabeth mientras chillaba como un animal herido sobre el salón rosa, era de que amaba a Edward I como si él fuera su propia alma. Jamás lo podría dejar de amar, aun cuando el mundo explotara o su plan fallara. Es más, ella estaba a punto de renunciar. No valía nada tenerlo todo cuando no podía tener al amor de su vida a su lado.

Lloró toda la mañana y tarde hasta que su amor la encontró hecha polvo, con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo temblando, susurrando su nombre. Lloró pensando en lo enferma que estaba, porque la idea de renunciar al plan, mientras Edward le limpiaba las lágrimas y la bañaba, se desvanecía de su cabeza. Lo amaba tanto.

Y mientras lloraba, aun cuando era de noche y un brebaje caliente le cubría los labios, deseó que fuera Becca la que sufriera así.

Que fuera su marido, su corazón el que tuviera que morir. Que fuera la vida de su hijo la que tendría que ser destruida. Que fuera ella la que se quebrara en más piezas con cada lágrima.

Solo quiso que Rebecca Callaghway llorara en vez de ella.

Porque Elizabeth no iba a renunciar.

Edward I se levantó inquieto después de pasar toda la noche en vela, cuidando los sueños de su mujer. Ella solo había llorado así después de ser ingresada al maldito hospital psiquiátrico. Nada jamás tenía la fuerza de sacudir la tierra tan fuerte para ella.

Sin embargo, mientras él le besaba como saludo de buenos días, Elizabeth le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que siguiera con el plan y él, dudoso por ver dolor en los ojos de su amor, se retiró de la habitación y caminó al estudio al que Edward siempre acudía en busca de respuestas. Había pasado ya un mes y ahora él podía darle toda la información que el animalejo quisiera, las fechas estaban dadas.

Edward I se dejó caer en su sillón favorito y abrió uno de sus puros antes de colárselo entre los labios. Elizabeth jamás lloraba, de hecho estas últimas fechas ella estaba más que exultante por lo bien que el plan funcionaba, dentro de unos meses, ella siempre decía, se librarían del animalejo después de haber conseguido lo que más deseaban. Entonces ¿Por qué la presión de su pecho le indicaba que algo andaba mal? Edward Masen padre se dijo a sí mismo que los malos presentimientos eran todos una mierda. Nadie merecía saber que alguna pendejada iba a pasar en sus vidas, o pasaba o no, pero no se encendían alarmas si no era de adrede.

Se pasó las manos por el cuello y finalmente soltó un suspiro al ver al que llevaría su sangre colándose por la puerta del estudio en silencio. Como si pudiera engañar a alguien. Ellos, padres verdaderos o no, amándolo o no como los Cullen, siempre podrían anticipar sus movimientos.

—Animalejo.

—Papá.—La voz del hijo sonó algo afectada.—No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

—Has estado aquí cada noche, buscando cifras entre mis papeles. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No me gusta cuando la gente husmea y mete sus narices en mis asuntos.

—Hablé con Rebecca Callaghway hace casi un mes—Edward II soltó después de un rato. Él quería ser tan frontal como su padre lo había sido hace unos segundos, aunque le tomara esfuerzo.—Tiene problemas manejando su capital, estaba muy afectada ante la idea de perderlo todo.

—Entonces, si querías ver sus cifras, podrías haber metido tu nariz en su estudio. No tengo números de esas empresas—atacó el padre soltando el humo de su última calada.

—Me confesó que nosotros también tenemos problemas de quiebre.

Tenía que seguir el plan, Edward I pensó mientras veía al chico desesperado pasarse la mano entre los cabellos para despeinarlos más que acomodarlos, tenía que decirle exactamente lo que debía oír. No importaba que fuera sangre de su sangre, Elizabeth y él se habían jurado el uno al otro jamás pensar al animalejo como su hijo. Eso solo afectaría sus planes.

—No es tu asunto.

—Es más que mi asunto—él replicó—, es mi patrimonio ¿No es así? Todos están preocupados por el dinero arruinando nuestras vidas. Bueno, si es mi patrimonio y puedo hacer algo para salvarlo, no dudes que lo haré.

—Eres solo un niño, no entiendes que no puedes salvar a toda una empresa con tus matemáticas inteligentes de bachiller. —Edward I soltó una risotada de burla al mirar los ojos del animalejo abrirse con dolor—La realidad es diferente, y no importa si eres un genio financiero, lo único que salvaría a nuestras empresas es capital y eso es algo que ni tus pendejas neuronas tienen.

—Quiero ver las cifras—el hijo pidió extendiendo su mano—, solo quiero saber. Si no consigo una solución prometo dejar todo esto atrás, no husmearé más. Pero creo que ya casi he encontrado la solución.

Tu madre y Rebecca te la han sugerido, Edward I quiso gritarle al ver la mueca de satisfacción en la cara del chico.

El padre le dio al hijo las cifras falsas que se había encargado de preparar, diez libros enteros de números y finanzas sin sentido fueron leídos por Edward en físico y en un archivo en la computadora. Edward I había dado todo de sí convirtiéndose en un contable excelente para eliminar toda huella de falsedad de esos informes.

La cara del hijo se llenó de preocupación tal como los padres lo habían querido y casi dos horas después de pura charla técnica, Edward II se encontraba asfixiándose al ver la ruina que su padre había planeado en papel y archivos digitales. Edward I por su parte, quería reír al ver el rostro del hombre en que el su víctima se estaba convirtiendo.

No tenían mucho tiempo, se confesó a sí mismo, la bondad y la inocencia no durarían por siempre en el que había de llamarse su hijo y si no tomaban ambas pronto el hijo sería inservible para sus planes.

—Es ridículo. Apenas puedo creer que esto haya pasado con las empresas. La maquinaria, las ventas de los bloques de construcción, las nóminas de empleados, todo está funcionando a la perfección. ¿Dónde está perdiéndose el dinero?

—Hace unos años confié en un equipo gerencial y contable para que tomaran las riendas del emporio Masen. Tu madre estaba en aquel hospital de locos que los malditos Cullen escogieron para ella, yo apenas podía vivir, no tenía sentido seguir adelante sin ella,—y la verdad empezó a filtrarse entre tanto teatro que el padre había montado al hablar de su mujer—todos nuestros planes se habían quebrado, y no me importaba el dinero, ni las empresas ni nada. Yo la quería de vuelta y me la llevé a Europa para tratar de limpiar la locura y el dolor que esa maldita familia le había infringido. No quisimos dejarte, y sé que nunca hablamos de esto contigo porque ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlo, pero nos fuimos porque sin tu madre esta familia no podía mantenerse en pie. Tenía que recuperarla y ver si ella aún quería seguir adelante con nuestros planes contigo.

Si Edward II hubiera sabido cuáles eran esos planes, seguro el corazón no se le habría oprimido dentro del pecho al escuchar la confesión de su padre biológico.

—¿Por qué los Cullen obligaron a mamá a estar en ese hospital?—La pregunta no pudo ser contenida por el hijo, que no pensaba en otra cosa que conseguir las verdades a todas las dudas en su cabeza.

—Carlisle robó todas mis ideas cuando estábamos en la universidad, ha sido mi ingenio el que fundó esa compañía suya. Y su mujercita no fue mejor, siempre me quiso a mí, quería todo lo que Elizabeth tenía, así que juntos utilizaron un falso médico de alcantarilla para "demostrar" que tu madre sufría de alteraciones psicológicas y se quedaron contigo.—El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros y encendió otro puro.— Yo solo la seguí, habría seguido a tu madre hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso. Aún lo hago.

Edward hijo abrió la boca para hablar, quería negar porque nada de lo que su padre había dicho sonaba lógico, sin embargo, al sentir la emoción en sus palabras en aquel juramento de amor a su madre, supo que Edward I no podría mentir tanto.

—En fin—el hombre mayor volvió a hablar—, cuando tu madre y yo regresamos las compañías regresaron a mis manos y el desfalque ya estaba hecho. Todo está perfecto, va sobre ruedas con el dinero que le he inyectado a través de unas acciones que compré y vendí mientras tu madre se recuperaba. Pero el desfalque de esos desgraciados en los que confié en mi momento de mayor debilidad siempre va a seguir allí, y ahora que la competencia está más dura, éste se ha hecho más presente. Las ganancias cubren la nómina de los empleados este año, y luego nos quedamos en la calle.

A la cabeza de Edward hijo regresaron todos los pensamientos que había tenido cuatro semanas atrás. La idea de una comunidad que apoyara ambas compañías podría mantenerlas a flote durante el tiempo necesario para establecerlas.

—Creo que tengo la solución—repitió dejando caer el informe que había estado tratando de leer—, las compañías Callaghway tienen todo de lo que nosotros carecemos y viceversa. Podemos hacer que ambas funcionen y salgan a flote.—Tomó un respiro antes de soltar su propia sentencia de muerte—Una sociedad es lo que necesitamos.

Edward I se regocijó al comprender lo rápido que la mente del animalejo trabajaba. La _solución_la había planteado por sí mismo, ahora solo quedaba dejar que su mente se relajara.

—Ve a dormir, niño—el padre ordenó levantándose del sillón— luego hablaremos.

—Pero papá…

—Duerme. Es mucha la información que tienes que digerir, hombre. Mañana hablamos.

—Entiendes que es la única respuesta ¿No es así? —El hijo preguntó desesperado.

—Una sociedad es lo que tendremos—le prometió el mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mientras le palmeaba la espalda al salir y cerrar el estudio.

Ambos caminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios y la noche los cubrió lentamente. El sueño había devorado las preguntas de Edward II y el miedo, las lágrimas y la agonía de Elizabeth se habían empujado por sí mismas en el pecho de Edward I a quién el sueño no quiso visitarlo, ni se dio por enterado de su necesidad.

.

.

.

—Todo va a estar bien, querida—Rebecca le acariciaba el tembloroso brazo a Elizabeth mientras está jugueteaba con el gatillo que reposaba en el bolsillo de su largo chaquetón beige de piel. Las lágrimas le habían borrado cada gota de maquillaje que había fingido ponerse en la mañana.—Piensa que es por el sueño de ambos, porque siempre lo quisieron así y ésta es la única manera.

—Aléjate—la pelirroja ordenó con voz ronca mientras la otra mano enguantada tomaba el bolso blanco de la mesilla de café en el salón principal. Enfundada en un dulce vestido negro que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana, tacones del mismo color de diez centímetros y los rizos rojos recogidos en un elegante moño alto, Elizabeth estaba lista para cumplir con el plan que casi 20 años atrás se había trazado. Las perlas en su cuello opacaban aún más su imagen mientras el dolor le había temblar el pecho.

—Vámonos ya, entonces.

Ambas mujeres salieron cubiertas por chaquetones largos mientras la lluvia torrencial golpeaba los ventanales de la mansión. Un paraguas oscuro fue extendido sobre sus cabezas e impidió que las gotas empaparan la visión maravillosa de dos mujeres mayores que se deslizaban a cumplir la última parte del pacto que ambas habían hecho aun cuando niñas.

Un auto _Mercedes_ como los que Edward I tanto amaba las llevó al teatro donde él mismo las esperaba. La lluvia no cesaba, los truenos y rayos reventaban la ciudad mientras lágrimas ya casi de sangre cubrían las mejillas de Elizabeth. Su piel casi tenía una marca indeleble por el recorrido que las gotas saladas siempre realizaban.

Al llegar, ambas caminaron a pasos lentos en dirección al palco exclusivo que los Masen tenían. Edward I esperaría allí por su esposa, para relajarla y darle un par de segundos lejos del animalejo que tanto corrompía su tranquilidad.

En la puerta abierta, donde una cortina _burgundy_ las separaba del patriarca Masen, Elizabeth regresó sus verdes ojos a los oscuros de la otra mujer con odio, rabia y también determinación.

—Quiero hacerlo sola.

—Querida—Rebecca intentó protestar—, es algo muy difícil para ti. No podrás ocultar el arma.

—Quédate afuera—rugió la pelirroja mientras un sollozo silencioso le sacudía el pecho—te daré el arma y te vas. Después que lo oigas, solo déjanos en paz.

La mayor de las Callaghway pensó en negarse, pero no pudo al ver el alma solitaria y rabiosa dentro de los ojos de la mujer Masen. Asintió y camino varios pasos lejos de la cortina como si ahora fuera un vigilante.

Elizabeth Masen tomó un respiro antes de entrar.

Cuando su cabeza se asomó lo que encontró fue a su marido, plácido y riéndose al escuchar la obra mientras una soprano bastante rellena gritaba a voces y entre hermosas notas que se había enamorado del cerdo.

Ambos ojos se encontraron, verdes y brillantes por última vez. El conocimiento golpeó a Elizabeth cuando ésta se acercó hasta su marido y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Este era el último beso, el último aliento. Su última risa.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

—Amor mío—ella sollozó engarfiando sus manos alrededor de la chaqueta de él.

—Elizabeth—Edward I suspiró complacido mientras devolvía el beso y la sentaba en su regazo.—Te extrañé.

—Oh, Dios—ella no pudo contenerlo más, las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo quemándole la piel mientras una mano libre sacaba el arma del bolsillo del chaquetón.— Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida propia. No habría valido la pena vivirla si no fuera por ti. Eres lo único que siempre tuve en mi mente.

Los ojos verdes, casi gemelos a los de ella se abrieron ante la vista del arma. La idea de perder al otro golpeó a Edward I casi noqueándolo de dolor mientras sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su mujer tan fuerte como pudieron.

—Elizabeth… Amor mío…

—Siempre te voy a amar, tu siempre fuiste mis sueños—ella con manos temblorosas ensambló el arma contra el pecho de él y la cargó juntando su frente con la de él—. Me enseñaste como cumplirlos, Edward y siempre te amaré por eso. Este es mi sueño, mi amor, deja que lo tenga.

El dedo índice de Elizabeth Masen jaló el gatillo y un sonido imperceptible, casi como el de un obturador llenó el palco. El silenciador había funcionado.

—Te amo, amor mío.—Ella susurró antes de lanzar el arma a las avariciosas manos del monstruo de Rebecca que sonreía de placer al sentir al chico casi en la punta de los dedos.

La mujer desapareció como llegó, pero Elizabeth no pudo moverse de allí, cargó su frente con la de él y lo besó como cuando habían sido niños, adolescentes de quince años que devoraban al otro mientras el aguijón agónico del dolor la atravesaba de pies a cabeza.

—Tu sangre es mi sangre—una mano agarró los mechones cobrizos de cabello y la otra se bañó en la sangre silenciosa que rodaba por la camisa—siempre, amor mío. Siempre.

Las lágrimas se filtraron de los ojos de ambos. Ella sentía como el amor de su vida moría entre sus dedos y él veía el ideal de su mujer destruirse a pedazos segundos antes de morir.

—Ahora tienes tu sueño—Edward I jadeó con su último aliento mientras la vida abandonaba por siempre su cuerpo.

La conmoción de la muerte de Edward I Masen en condiciones extrañas sacudió a toda la ciudad y aún más a los cercanos. Solo se había encontrado a su mujer sobre él, llorando como una _Magdalena_ y vociferando que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Nadie sabía que ella misma lo había matado, no había arma y Elizabeth Masen declaró que el disparo había llegado desde lejos, que ella apenas había notado la sangre fuera de su cuerpo antes de gritar por ayuda y aunque la policía y todos los estudios mostraban que la bala había sido de impacto cercano, ella se negó a autopsias o estudios. Prácticamente hurtó el cuerpo de su marido para que nadie lo tocara.

Edward hijo, ahora el único existente, no supo cómo tomar la noticia.

No había conocido a su padre el tiempo suficiente como para profesarle un amor pasional, pero le dolía haber recuperado una parte de su vida y que se hubiese marchado así de rápido. Soltó un par de lágrimas antes de volverle la espalda al cajón en donde su padre reposaba y en el funeral repasó todas las habilidades que había aprendido de él, que no eran más que financieras.

Su madre estaba hecha un desastre. No podía ni pensar, las palabras no salían de su boca. Así que al hijo le tocó todo el trabajo, la organización y la despedida de un hombre que apenas había sacudido a toda la sociedad de una manera impresionante al regresar desde las cenizas con su mujer.

Dos días después la casa de los Masen aún estaba hundida en un sopor agonizante en el que casi se podía respirar el dolor por la pérdida. Brigitt apenas había hablado con Edward a pesar de que él la había buscado como refugio por el cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas que sentía, la culpa por no llorar la muerte de su padre biológico como debería y la sensación de soledad que había barrido su alma lo empujaban al entender por primera vez en los casi dos años junto a sus padres, que no había conexión entre ambas partes más que los lazos de sangre.

Fue mientras Edward suspiraba al ver las flores oscuras en los bordes de la ventana del estudio que era ahora solo de él, que la realidad golpeó la somnolencia del hijo.

—Disculpe—una Matilda encorvada con los mechones oscuros recogidos detrás de la frente lo saludó nerviosamente—, un hombre lo está buscando, joven Edward. Ha insistido en verlo a pesar de la advertencia de su madre y no he podido hacer más que mantenerlo en el salón.

Elizabeth había salido, estos últimos días no podía ni respirar el aire de las habitaciones ni de su dormitorio. Tan terriblemente como era, el olor y los recuerdos, el perfume del amor compartido con Edward I la perseguían como fantasmas de la verdad en vez de la conciencia que se había extinguido por completo en ella.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Era amigo de su padre, que en paz descanse—susurró la niña asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza—, de hecho fue uno de los hombres que manejó todo antes de que ustedes tres regresaran, señor.

_Todo está perfecto, va sobre ruedas con el dinero que le he inyectado a través de unas acciones que compré y vendí mientras tu madre se recuperaba. Pero el desfalque de esos desgraciados en los que confié en mi momento de mayor debilidad siempre va a seguir allí, y ahora que la competencia está más dura, éste se ha hecho más presente. Las ganancias cubren la nómina de los empleados este año, y luego nos quedamos en la calle._

Las palabras de Edward I se colaron en la cabeza del hijo. La preocupación más grande del padre que tan solo había sido discutida tres días atrás se veía como un holocausto a punto de explotar sin él.

—Hazlo pasar.

Diez minutos después de una ardua discusión, Edward II sin saber cómo, ni con qué autoridad había despedido al hombre que se había acercado a la casa con la mejor intención del mundo, solo tratando de demostrarle que la empresa estaba en buenas condiciones y que él y el equipo que antes había cuidado del emporio estaban dispuestos a seguir extendiendo los límites de las compañías. Edward había insultado, declarado de mentiroso al hombre creyendo ciegamente en las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su padre y que se repetían una y otra vez sin césar, como si fueran brutales "Te amo" que los padres debieran profesar a los hijos.

Ahora estaba solo y a la cabeza de las empresas de la familia. Podía hacerlo, pero iba a necesitar tanta ayuda…

—Edward.

Su madre estaba de pie en el umbral.

Vestida con un largo batón negro, caminaba descalza hasta él mientras los rizos pelirrojos bamboleaban de un lado al otro al ritmo de su paso. Tenía los ojos tristes, opacos y sin brillo, pero la furia y la determinación resaltaban en su mirada cuando la conectó con las suya.

—Mamá ¿Estás bien?

—Esas empresas y todos los bloques de construcción fueron el sueño de tu padre—ella comenzó con voz ronca por las lágrimas secas que le habían quemado la piel— y he visto salir de aquí al hombre que las destruyó cuando yo no estuve para apoyar a Edward I en sus cometidos. Sin embargo él siempre me apoyó en los míos—ella sollozó lentamente. — ¿Has tomado sus servicios como ayuda? ¡No aceptaré que abandones el esfuerzo de años de tu padre en manos de estúpidos!

—No, mamá. —Edward trató de deslizar sus manos por los hombros de ella para calmarla—. No acepté a nada ni a nadie, lo mandé al infierno. Cálmate.

Elizabeth respiró tratando de sentir la misma satisfacción que siempre la llenaba cuando su plan se llevaba a cabo como ella deseaba, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna sensación capaz de anular a la agonía latente por la pérdida del único amor que su alma había conocido.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo de las empresas tú—ella le empujó el pecho con una mano para tomar distancia y aguantar las lágrimas brutales que de nuevo le golpeaban el rostro—, no quiero a nadie más. Sé que tu padre te dijo lo del quiebre, así que repáralo. Has que las empresas de tu padre funcionen, Edward. Te lo ordeno.

Y sin más dejó el estudio.

No quería que el objeto de sus planes la viera llorar y quebrarse por Edward I, simplemente no podía dejar que viera el destello de debilidad que ahora la envolvía. Ya no era la mujer dolida y vengativa que lo había sacado del feliz lugar de los Cullen, era ahora una víctima más de todo lo que no había podido controlar.

.

.

.

Los siguientes tres meses Edward trató de estudiar sus materias y cubrir las horas de trabajo en la empresa. Su cumpleaños 20 llegó y nadie siquiera lo notó. Brigitt no lo sabía, y cada día estaba un poco más distante, apenas se veían para tocarse y marcar la posesión del uno sobre el otro. Edward sabía que no eran la pareja con más comunicación del mundo, pero de todas maneras siempre se habían sonreído y el tiempo que compartían con o sin palabras era mucho más valioso que el sexo. Su madre no pidió hacer un gran pastel como Esme lo habría hecho. Cuando Elizabeth le dedicaba miradas era solo para reafirmar la orden que le había dado en el estudio, o para pedirle que llegara a cierta hora cuando había una reunión. La tristeza no se había ido de sus ojos, el dolor y la furia seguían allí pero la llama de la determinación poco a poco se iba apagando.

Fueron sus amigos del internado y los Cullen quieren llamaron todo el día a su viejo teléfono celular, dejando mensajes de voz o solo textos en vista de que él no contestaba. Sus deseos eran siempre los mejores, había emoticones graciosos por parte de Alice, insultos cariñosos con firma Rosalie, una fuerte y consistente voz con acento sureño en un mensaje de voz de Jasper y voces raras llamándolo _Eddie_ de Emmett. Incluso Bree, la hija mayor de los Cullen había llamado, mocosa y llorona como siempre a decirle que lo extrañaba mucho, que no podía seguir con Evan sin que él la defendiera. La voz chillona del Cullen menor había cerrado el mensaje de voz con un "Deja en paz a Edward, él no nos quiere más."

Sus padrinos habían enviado una caja blanca con un lazo azul de seda que cubría a un dulce pañuelo empapado del perfume de hogar que los Cullen emanaban. Una tarjeta pequeña acompañaba el presente.

_Siempre vamos a amarte, aún cuando no creas que seamos tus padres._

_Te deseamos lo mejor._

_Feliz cumpleaños, bebé._

_Esme y Carlisle_

La letra "E" de la última palabra estaba algo arruinada, como si la tinta hubiera sido afectada por agua. O por una lágrima.

La tentación lo golpeó al ver el cariño que sus padrinos, que toda la familia que había dejado atrás le profesaba. Sin embargo, decidió olvidarse de aquellas banalidades y dedicar todo su esfuerzo a manejar el quiebre, pero era innegable que el capital era indispensable. Si no conseguía dinero pronto, iba a perderlo todo según las cifras que su padre había dejado.

Fue una noche, casi dos semanas después de su cumpleaños que consiguió invitar a Brigitt a cenar a un restaurante en los límites de la ciudad. Quería que ella tuviera lo mejor, cualquier cosa para subirle el ánimo y eliminar su tensión.

—Te ves hermosa—él susurró mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la mesa. Él llevaba el maldito traje que usaba por la oficina mientras que ella vestía como todos los días de su vida, unos shorts cortos de tela, una blusa llena de tachas y brillos y altos tacones rojos. Estaba preciosa, pero la mueca en sus labios arruinaba la escena de perfecta muñeca.

—Gracias.

Se sentaron y ordenaron en silencio. La comida llegó pronto y la tensión los invadió mientras los restos de la entrada eran retirados.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿No debería preguntarte esto yo? —Ella se mofó—, tu padre ha muerto. Eres tu él que no está bien.

Edward no supo que decir después del crudo comentario. Cerró la boca y solo la volvió a abrir cuando llegó el plato fuerte.

—Esto no está bien—murmuró mientras ella jugaba con los fideos en su plato—, no me hablas, no me dices lo que está mal ¿Qué está mal? Por favor, dime que hice mal…

—No es tu culpa, solo son cosas de mi familia—susurró Brigitt mientras mentalmente se preparaba para echar la mentira al fuego del horno.

—¿Qué cosas, amor? —Edward deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella hasta que los encontró entrelazados. Estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que fuera que la atormentaba.

—Rebecca no puede conseguir alguien que maneje la empresa, y si sigue creyendo en charlatanes nos quedaremos en la calle. Ella… ella me dijo que ya había hablado contigo acerca de esto. Lo siento mucho—susurró clavando sus grandes ojos azules en los de él—, no he querido que lo sepas. Estoy muy avergonzada.

Así que era eso. Solo estaba avergonzada.

Una risotada brotó de Edward y lo tuvo de pie en un segundo, abrazando fuertemente a la niña que ahora se aferraba a él como si fuera la única chispa de alegría de su vida. Secretamente, Brigitt siempre disfrutaba tener a Edward porque era lo más cálido que jamás la había cobijado.

Se rieron juntos, entre tanta mentira y falsedad y terminaron de cenar. Luego él la llevó a comprar helados y a una montaña rusa donde ella gritó como loca y los dedos de sus pies se congelaron por el frío viento. Y finalmente, cuando llegaron a su casa, él la besó como no la había besado en meses, apretando ambos cuerpos solo para sentir calidez, harto del sexo frío que había llenado su relación durante más de tres meses.

—Te amo—él susurró besándole la frente como si ella fuera algo sagrado—y no temas ni te avergüences. Tengo la solución, amor. Todo va a estar bien.

Cuando Brigitt llegó a su dormitorio, suspiraba como niña tonta, enamorada por un hombre que daría la vida por ella, sin embargo, despertó del ensueño al segundo después del suspiro de amor, convulsionando al sentir que había caído ante su calidez como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No iba a poder tenerlo.

La idea de Rebecca estirando sus manos para recibir el regalo del amor de Edward la golpeó brutalmente, y la rabia de las memorias invadió su corazón al recordar todas las veces que sus logros habían sido arrebatados por su hermana. Al pensar en todos los hombres que le hubiesen comprado el cielo, y que en cambio habían sido conducidos hasta la locura para luego convertirse en cenizas después de su hermana se aprovechara de ellos.

Rabia contra Edward también se construyó, porque él había conseguido enamorarla. La había quebrado en más pedazos de los que ella podría contar en un futuro, porque todas sus fuerzas serían eliminadas al entregarlo a Becca.

El maldito la había roto y Rebecca lo obtendría, le robaría a él como había robado tantas cosas de su vida.

Mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, un plan se formó entre el dolor, la rabia y el deseo de venganza.

Estaba cansada de ser vendida al mejor postor, cansada de siempre jugar con los corazones de los demás para terminar como la muñeca rota que finalizaba con las manos vacías.

El plan—_su plan_—brilló ante sus ojos como el filo de la espalda más poderosa brilla ante la mirada de un caballero necesitado de un arma. Y ella podía no ser un héroe o un caballero medieval, pero necesitaba una defensa, un ataque, un arma y la sed de venganza.

Iba a darle a Rebecca lo que tanto quería, decidió mientras sus manos empuñaban las sábanas entre sollozos. Le iba a dar a Edward, y luego se lo quitaría para siempre.

Dejaría a su hermana sin nada y cobraría lo que ahora era suyo por derecho.

* * *

**Dulces y adorables agradecimientos a:** monikcullen009, Cullen Vigo, beakis, jupy, silviafarro, marah2221, Penny love Edward, saku12, Paola, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, VIVIORDC's, kimjim, Mary28Cullen, janalez. A laurita, por los PM y a Nela, que no sé si siga leyendo la historia, se le ha olvidado toda. U_u

* * *

**Hola!**

**He vuelto a tiempo, espero que les guste la segunda parte y me cuenten que les ha parecido. Este capítulo no tiene beta porque la chica que me asignaron en FFAD se demoró mucho y no quería ser incumplida de nuevo. Gracias a las que comentaron y también a las que leyeron, aún me disculpo por mi tardanza anterior. **

**Estoy en Twitter como arrobaCherryValh, y de verdad si tienen algo que preguntar lo pueden hacer por ahí. Respondo más rápido. **

**¿Podrían pasarse por este link? 10sombrasrojaspuntblogspotpu ntocom Es original, es mío y tengo más de 15 capítulos escritos, pero no lo he subido. Me he apasionado un tanto.**

**Espero que tengan una linda semana santa, y si viajan que la pasen súper bien. **

**Review=Preview**

**Besos**

**Valhe **


	27. Outtake III: Hey, ho!

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo dejé fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

**···+···**

—3—

* * *

«¿De cuántas maneras se puede destruir un corazón y esperar que este continúe latiendo?»

Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Decoy-Paramore

Hey Ho- The Lumineers *Brigitt y Edward*

* * *

Edward plantó una reunión el día siguiente en su casa a la que las Callaghway y sus abogados fueron invitados.

El almuerzo fue silencioso pero cómodo, la expectativa golpeaba la cabeza de Rebecca y Elizabeth, que lo veían sonriente y complacido ante sus ideas.

Después de la comida, los cuatro se reunieron mientras los abogados de ambas partes conversaban en otro salón, el encargado de los Masen presentaría la propuesta formal en papeles mientras Edward señalaba los puntos clave de la sociedad a las Callaghway. Casi se sentía orgulloso por lo cerca que estaba de salvar ambas empresas.

—Bueno, tú dirás querido—murmuró Becca cómodamente sentada en el sillón del estudio. Brigitt esperaba impaciente observando por la ventana y Elizabeth fumaba uno de los puros favoritos de su esposo, enfundada en un horroroso vestido negro.

—Ambas empresas están sufriendo grandes riesgos de quiebre. La de las señoritas Callaghway por falta de una cabeza gerencial, y la nuestra por falta de una inyección de capital. Mi padre había hablado conmigo de esto antes de su lamentable fallecimiento y ambos habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, pero lamentablemente no pude presentarlo ante ustedes junto con él.

—Eso lo sabemos, cariño pero ¿Es que acaso tienes una solución? —Los oscuros ojos de Rebecca brillaron por la avaricia mientras sus dientes formaban una sonrisa tras los labios cerrados.

—Mis abogados están planteando justamente ahora a los suyos la idea de una sociedad en la que ambas empresas se alíen de forma remediable con algunas clausulas en las que se especifique la posible separación de la misma cuando una de las partes lo desee. Tendremos de plazo varios años para reparar ambas empresas y finalmente esta sociedad podrá ser disuelta cuando todas las fallas queden cubiertas. —Una gran sonrisa brilló en los labios de Edward mientras hablaba, de pie y frente a tres mujeres que marcaban su vida—. Es mi propuesta, señoritas. Una sociedad que nos beneficie a todos. Seré, yo y mi equipo, encargado de la cabeza de sus empresas hasta que consiga estabilizarla y a través de la sociedad, el capital que mis compañías necesitan será inyectado. No habrán desfalques, tienen mi palabra, solamente será un préstamo que será cubierto con los servicios de liderazgo de Masen. En un par de años, estoy bastante seguro—él volvió a murmurar rebozando de la felicidad—, no habrá nada que nos detenga. Ambas empresas, por separado serán líderes de sus propios campos.

El silencio llenó el salón mientras Brigitt y Elizabeth esperaban la reacción planeada de Rebecca. La solución de él era increíblemente mejor que la de otros hombres, pero aún tenía esas fallas que obligarían al plan a tomar forma.

—Lo siento, querido—Becca se puso de pie tomando su bolso verde de piel y el chaquetón oscuro—, es una propuesta muy interesante y a pesar de que agradezco tus esfuerzos, soy fiel a la promesa que le hice a mi padre de no abandonar la compañía.

—No la está abandonando—Edward refutó contrariado, sin entender a la otra mujer—, solo me va a dar el control un par de años hasta que la consiga estabilizar.

—Y a cambio, tu tomarás dinero nuestro para mantener tu empresa a flote. Vas a aprovecharte de nosotros—Brigitt soltó sus líneas con la rabia que aún seguía dentro de su cuerpo por causa de la noche anterior. —Quieres usar nuestro dinero para salvarte.

—No quiero usar nada—él volvió a defenderse, sorprendido por la acusación de su niña—, solo es un intercambio de servicios. Y además, he dicho que la deuda quedará allí. En cuánto las empresas se separen pagaré el préstamo… No entiendo que es lo que no funciona, ustedes han tenido muchos más gerentes a lo largo de los años ¿Por qué no tener otro?

—Porque esta vez, querido, quieres el control total. Nos vas a dejar sin poder sobre nuestras propias propiedades. No se puede manejar, no puedo darte todo así como así. Eres un amigo de la familia—Becca le regaló una sonrisa triste—, pero es mi herencia y la de Brigitt y no la dejaré a nadie que no sea de la familia. He decidido eso después de ver la destrucción de tu madre y tu pasión al trabajar después de la muerte de tu padre. Solo la familia se cuida. Solo la familia vela por el otro. Y a pesar de que signifiques mucho para nosotras, no eres de nuestra familia.

Rebecca deslizó sus dedos entre los de su hermana y la sacó de la habitación. Ambas se marcharon dejando sin habla a Edward.

¿Qué había salido mal?

—Mamá…

—Prometiste repararla, Edward—la mujer gruñó levantándose del sillón de su difunto marido— y lo conseguirás. No me importa cómo.

También ella se fue, dejándolo solo y confundido.

¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez?

.

.

.

Esa noche Edward dio vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. No entendía porque sus ideas habían sido rechazadas tan brutalmente sin siquiera ser consideradas con abogados o de manera legal. Lo que él proponía podía salvar a ambas empresas de un solo golpe, y las hermanas Callaghway eran solas en el mundo ¿Quién podría ser su familia y hacerse cargo de ellas?

Con el rostro hundido entre las almohadas, apenas notó a su nuevo teléfono celular vibrar sobre la mesita de noche. Su mano lo tomó y después de leer el corto mensaje estuvo de pie, tratando de enfundarse en vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros y botas sobre los pies.

No había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera moverse más rápido que Brigitt.

_Quiero hablar. Nos vemos en el restaurante de ayer. Por favor no faltes. X_

Media hora después estaba esperando por ella en el auto, congelado hasta la nariz por no tener abrigo. Ella llegó en un taxi, con una _beanie_ blanca sobre sus largos rizos rubios, un gran abrigo rojo, guantes y botas de piel y un rostro algo arruinado por las lágrimas y sin maquillaje. En silencio, la rubia abrió la puerta del _Mercedes_ y se deslizó a su lado.

No hubo un gesto de saludo, solo un sollozo que empañó las ventanas.

—Cásate con ella.

Edward no escuchó las palabras, no quiso si quiera pensar que eran verdad. Brigitt clavó sus manos en los hombros de él y a través de ellos él pudo notar el dolor que la acompañaba, un profundo sentimiento que sentía le carcomía las entrañas a la niña frente a él.

—¿Qué dices?

Su voz sonó ronca mientras hablaba, ambas manos apresuradas por el contacto habían tomado la cadera de ella hasta colocarla a horcadas de él. Ambos rostros se miraban de frente, las narices casi se tocaban mientras la determinación y el amargo dolor se filtraba en la voz de ella.

—Cásate con Rebecca y sálvalo todo.

—Bebé—Edward negó con la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de la estupidez en grado máximo que ella sugería—amor, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sé lo que digo. Rebecca va a arruinarlo todo si no te casas con ella.

—Mi amor, respira—Edward sugirió al notar la respiración agitada de ella, le acarició los cabellos libres y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. — Tranquila, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Ella no dejará a nadie tocar nuestro dinero, pero ningún hombre la querría jamás. Rebecca es un monstruo, ningún hombre la amaría o la tocaría, ella nunca se va a casar y está esperanzada en encontrar un hombre que no existe para ella. Mi dinero se irá a la ruina si ella lo sigue administrando, terminaré en la calle. —Brigitt sorbió su nariz y se limpió unas lágrimas que no sabía sin eran de verdad o falsas al pedirle al único chico que le había revuelto el corazón que se entregara a su propia hermana. — Solo familia. Ya la oíste. Solo tú puedes salvar mi herencia.

El silencio invadió el auto que ahora era una cabina con las ventanas empañadas. Edward acunó a su amor y la bañó con besos mientras trataba de que se calmara, odiaba verla llorar. Brigitt se apretó a él, intentando pensar porque le afectaba tanto la idea. Estaba clara en el hecho de que odiaba a Edward, tenía que vengarse de él por hacerla débil y quebrarla en más pedazos, pero hasta que pudiera recuperarse necesitaba del calor de él.

Los pensamientos se filtraron en la cabeza del cobrizo mientras cuidaba de Brigitt. Ahora ambos eran conscientes de que Becca se quedaría sola, y que no tenían más familia que cuidara de ese dinero.

—Si me caso contigo, también seré familia. ¿Por qué no nos casamos, entonces? —La voz de Edward era ahora fría y calculadora, pero también determinada a evitar tomar decisiones estúpidas.

Brigitt negó con la cabeza. Su propio espíritu se había marchado y ahora solo quedaba la mujer que Rebecca había construido. Rota y congelada.

—Ella jamás dejaría que nos casáramos. Dirá que somos demasiado jóvenes, que tenemos nuestra vida por adelante y que no vamos a arruinar nuestra vida por una estupidez como casarnos. No va a dejar que estemos juntos. Tienes que casarte con ella—repitió con convicción—, sino lo haces, me quedaré en la calle.

—Siempre vas a tenerme a mí…

—¡Soy una inútil, Edward! Diseño ropa interior, no puedo hacer una fortuna de eso. Quiero mi dinero, y te estoy pidiendo esto por todo el amor brutal que me profesas. Cásate con ella y si quieres luego la dejas, no me importa. —Se encogió de hombros—Solo salva mi dinero.

—Es que no tiene sentido—Edward resopló frustrado—, no puedo solo casarme con alguien. Apuesto a que ella tampoco pensará que es correcto casarse conmigo si soy tan joven. No quiero a nadie más en mi vida sino tu—él juró besándole la frente—, no me pidas esto. Trabajaré duro y te daré dinero.

—Pero no será mío. —Suspiró—. Rebecca cederá porque siempre te ha deseado—ella confesó siguiendo el plan y todas las indicaciones de su hermana y la destruida señora Masen. —Te mira con adoración y mariposas vuelan a su alrededor cuando tu entras en la misma habitación que ella. Es por eso que nunca quise hacer oficial lo que tenemos, porque la dañaría y no quiero eso. Cásate con ella durante unos meses y luego déjala. Sé que puedes salvar ambos emporios.

Edward, horrorizado y sorprendido por la confesión, se quedó en silencio y luego la depositó en el asiento de copiloto. Inició la maquinaria y salió del restaurante vacío lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo a casa.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar. Tu eres el único que puede cambiar el desastre que llegara a ambas familias…

—¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más del tema. Te llevaré a casa y punto. —Su gruñido se filtró por todo el auto y consiguió que Brigitt temblara sobre su lugar.

—¡Si no haces esto te dejaré! ¿Entiendes? —La rubia chilló cuando una luz roja los detuvo— Lo haré. Juro por tu padre muerto que te dejaré. ¡No puedes abandonarme cuando más te necesito! Cuántas veces has jurado que me amas ¡Eres un falso! —le acusó estirando sus uñas hasta clavarlas en su brazo, la rabia y desesperación brillaba en sus ojos—. Si me amaras harías lo que te pido. Si te casas con ella será la mayor prueba de amor que jamás podrías darme, y si no lo haces, no veo porque tendríamos que seguir juntos.

—Nena…—gruñó Edward desesperado, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello.

—Hazlo, Edward. Solo me hablarás cuando hayas tomado una decisión y si no quieres salvarme, entonces simplemente aléjate y desaparece de la vida de todos. —Brigitt exigió apretándose las manos que le temblaban mientras las lágrimas le quemaban la piel igual que a su hermana. — Somos tres mujeres indefensas. ¡Solas, Edward! Solo tienes una puta cosa por hacer y no la haces por cobarde. ¡Eso es lo que eres, un maldito cobarde!

—Basta, cierra la boca—Edward gruñó en medio de un ruego, aparcando frente a la mansión de los Callaghway—. No me pidas esto, no quiero unir mi vida con nadie más que contigo.

—Pues piensa entonces que te estás casando conmigo, porque si no te casas con ella, no quiero volverte a ver jamás.

—¡Brigitt! ¡Brigitt!

La rubia no hizo caso al llamado, caminó hasta llegar al portón de su casa, se deslizó en el salón mientras escuchaba las llantas chirriar y luego lanzó un tacón contra un espejo inmenso que siempre la miraba llegar. Odiaba ver su reflejo, la imagen de mujer perfecta que siempre tenía que llevar.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Rebecca la observaba impaciente pero calmada desde las escaleras, envuelta en un albornoz verde.

—Le dije todo lo que querías. —Jadeó. — Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.

—Entonces esperaremos su respuesta, querida. Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos un día largo.

Un día mucho más que largo, tratando de venderse de nuevo a un maldito petrolero que daría todos sus pozos para quedarse por siempre con ella.

Claro que era largo, porque Rebecca mentiría mientras las manos sucias del árabe la tocaban.

En silencio, descalza, Brigitt se deslizó hasta su habitación, hundió el rostro entre las almohadas que aún apestaban a Edward y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Edward miraba su móvil, días después. No había llamadas, textos ni mensajes de voz. Ella seguía empeñada en su promesa.

¿Cómo le había podido pedir eso?

El asco jamás lo dejaría unirse a esa mujer, la única que estaba hundiendo a Brigitt por causa de todas sus malas decisiones. ¿Qué había impulsado a Brigitt a pensar qué casándose todo se solucionaría?

Por otro lado, el dolor en su pecho por causa de la última pelea no disminuía. Nunca antes se habían gritado ni ofendido tanto. Él la amaba más allá de la cordura, pero no podía ser obligado a probar ese amor de una manera tan sucia.

—Edward, te traje la cena.

Su madre caminó hasta la cama donde pensaba, le dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y luego le sonrió. Su actitud días atrás había cambiado, como si ver a su esposo morir hubiera sacudido algo dentro de ella.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

La boca de Edward no pudo detener las palabras cuando vio la oportunidad de una confesión. Le contó frase tras frase toda la discusión con Brigitt con la más absoluta de las confianzas, como los hijos solo deberíamos ser con los padres, aunque él estuviera errado en su asumir.

Media hora después, mientras los platos de porcelana se vaciaban ante el hambre voraz de Edward, Elizabeth comprendió lo cerca que la venta estaba de lograrse. Un par de palabras de convencimiento y Edward se casaría, el trato quedaría sellado para siempre.

¿Y de qué servía? Se preguntó. ¿De qué servía sentir el dulzón sabor de la victoria en la punta de la lengua si no tenía a su alma gemela con quién compartirlo?

—Brigitt tiene razón, Edward. Rebecca es una mujer muy especial, pero si consigues casarte con ella podrás manejar ambas empresas y salvarlas, me dejarás a mi protegida luego de haber perdido a tu padre y a Brigitt le asegurarás su futuro.

—No puedo casarme así, mamá. —Él repitió negándose.

—Piensa que todo es un negocio—le pidió dulcemente, acariciándole el cabello como si fuera un pequeño animalejo como Edward I siempre lo había llamado—, te casarás por el dinero para nuestra empresa y por el dinero de Brigitt. Una vez que estabilices ambas empresas, definitivamente tendrás que separarte de la mujer y quién sabe, incluso podrías irte de aquí con Brigitt. Yo no te retendría, Edward. —Los ojos gemelos de madre e hijo se conectaron varios minutos y ella trató de mentir cuanto pudo con la mirada, tratando de fingir ese amor y esa calidez que debía sentir por él—. Solo piénsalo. Hay ciertos sacrificios que la gente tiene que hacer si quiere lograr cosas mejores.

—Un sacrificio…—él susurró con poca convicción.

—El único sacrificio de tu vida, cariño. —La voz hipnótica de Elizabeth conducía a Edward poco a poco a un estado de lentitud y ligereza, como su fuera el encantador de serpientes que lo adormilaba para manejarlo poco a poco. — El único y te quedarás con todo. Muchos trabajan duro para obtener lo que quieren, tu solo tienes que sacrificarte un poco y al final tendrás a la chica, al emporio y al amor que tanto quieres.

—Mamá…

—Siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres—la pelirroja le susurró en el oído lentamente— y mucho más. Es un único sacrificio, mi amor y tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado. ¿Qué importa si un par de meses tienes que estar con una bruja cómo ella? Tendrás a Brigitt por siempre, Edward. Solo piénsalo.

La boca de la encantadora se alejó del oído del niño que ahora reposaba, embrujado por las nuevas ideas que su madre le había implantado en el cerebro.

—Descansa un poco y piénsalo.

Para Edward fue otra noche sin descanso.

Cuando despertó, sus pensamientos aún no estaban ordenados. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba hablar con Brigitt.

Los sacrificios valían la pena, siempre. Incluso Carlisle y Esme le habían dicho eso cuando no era más que un niño. Hacer sacrificios significaba estudiar hasta tarde para obtener una buena nota en el examen de ortografía, siempre sería premiado.

¿Podía éste ser uno de esos sacrificios?

—Tengo que verte—rogó mientras se colaba en unos vaqueros desgastados—, por favor.

—En el restaurante—fue su fría respuesta.

Él condujo como pudo, las piernas le temblaban mientras se movía de un lado para el otro, esperando por ella. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y las nubes estaban desaparecidas de la faz de la tierra mientras Brigitt arribaba envuelta en un corto vestido lleno de flores a juego con unos zapatos marrones de cordón, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto y sus labios brillaban, rosados y empapados por los lengüetazos que ella de vez en cuando daba mientras caminaba al verlo.

Cuando Edward la tuvo cerca no pudo detenerse. Era pedir demasiado.

Sus manos atraparon la cintura de ella y delicadamente sus labios le robaron un beso suave, pero necesitado. Brigitt tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, odiaba ser tan débil, pero tantos días sin el calor del sol la estaban congelando poco a poco, así que lentamente jugó con el cabello de Edward hasta que el beso terminó.

—Te extraño tanto—él susurró cuando se separaron—, no me hagas esto.

—No hago nada, Edward. Solo pido una respuesta.

—Estuve hablando con mi madre—resopló frustrado. Tenía tantas cosas que quería contarle a ella—, no supe exactamente cómo fue que terminó ella diciéndome que los sacrificios siempre valen la pena si al final obtendrás lo que tanto ansias. Y lo único que ansío y quiero en mi vida eres tú, bebé.

—Me tienes—ella jugó—aún me tienes. Depende de tu respuesta si me voy o no lejos de ti.

—¿Podrás soportar verme casado con otra, aún cuando ella es tu hermana? Sé que si yo fuera tú, el cuerpo se me partiría en dos. Se me desgarraría el corazón—Edward confesó juntando ambos cuerpos y frentes, necesitaba respirar el aliento de ella para que la vida le volviese al cuerpo—, mataría a quién quisiera tocarte. ¿Entiendes? Y creo que esto nos va a partir a los dos, nos arruinará.

Brigitt sabía que nada más podría quebrarla después de escuchar sus palabras.

—Vamos a estar bien. —Las manos de ella le acariciaron el cabello rojo que casi brillaba rubio bajo la luz del sol—. No tienes que estar casado con ella por siempre.

—¿Tendré que hacer un contrato anunciando una fecha de divorcio? —Edward se lió— No sé que puedo hacer para cambiar todo esto…

—Rebecca no permitiría esto, pero hay algo que siempre podemos hacer. Tú y yo podemos quedarnos con todo—la dulce voz de ella susurró mientras los labios avariciosos succionaban la piel blanca del cuello y debajo del oído causando estragos en el necesitado chico—, sé cómo hacerlo. Vamos a deshacernos de ella después del matrimonio…

—¿Qué dices? —Edward acunó el rostro de ella con ambas manos sorprendido, con el miedo en los ojos mientras la enfrentaba.

—Vamos a matarla, Ed—Brigitt le susurró y la paz casi se filtró en su cuerpo y alma cuando lo digo—, y luego siempre seremos tu y yo, porque eres el único que puede curarme. Tal vez puedas repararme—murmuró con ciega fe.

—¿Bebé? —Edward no entendía como las cosas habían llegado tan lejos.

—¿Me amas, Edward? ¿Me seguirás hasta el infierno si así te lo pido?

¿Y qué podía decir él? Su corazón, cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a esa niña con ojos rotos que le rogaba reparación. Su madre le había hablado de grandes sacrificios, y casarse con Rebecca Callaghway era uno muy grande que no sabía si podía manejar. Sin embargo matarla era diferente, ¿Quedaría su alma intacta después de si quiera intentarlo? ¿Se volvería un monstruo sin corazón después de acabar con esa mujer?

¿Y cuánto importaba su alma si podía quedarse por siempre con Brigitt? ¿Con su bebé? Qué tipo de vida tendría siempre atado a esa mujer si no tomaba una decisión ya. ¿Importaba ser una buena persona, pura si al final se quedaba sin amor y sin lo que él más había deseado toda su vida? Un hogar. Pertenencia.

Entonces Edward II tomó la misma decisión enfermiza que su padre, Edward I habría de tomar cuando tenía quince años y Elizabeth, mucho más decidida que Brigitt, se lo había propuesto.

Iba a desgarrarse el alma por una mujer.

—Siempre—prometió en silencio mientras le acariciaba con los labios la frente, sellando un pacto mientras sentía su alma congelarse—, te seguiré a donde me lleves y haré lo que me pidas.

—Entonces hagamos esto, amor—Brigitt se permitió llamarlo así por primera vez, con la fe y la esperanza dentro de su cuerpo—, destruyamos a esa bruja.

Se besaron con las ansias de días lejos el uno del otro, las manos volaron por los cuerpos del otro sobre la ropa y jugaron con los cabellos y la piel de ambos hasta que el sol bajó sobre el césped y el calor corporal y físico disminuyó.

—Te pertenezco—Edward juró mientras la besaba por última vez antes de dejarla ir, en frente de su casa— y me perteneces. Eres mi corazón. No sé si pertenezco a mi familia, jamás me sentí así con los Cullen, y no sé si la sangre de mi madre siempre me llamará, pero siempre que estés a mi lado, sabré a quién pertenezco.

Brigitt le arrancó el aliento de un beso y luego se marchó.

Una parte de Edward, al sentir la falta de palabras de ella, se congeló.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward llegó temprano a casa de las Callaghway, con el conocimiento de que Brigitt estaba en clases, Rebecca supo que había conseguido lo que por tantos años había añorado.

Tendría a su niño por siempre.

—¡Oh, querido! Mi buen Edward—murmuró ella deslizándose a su lado en el sofá; dos tazas de té esperaban por ellos en la mesita de café vieja del salón—, ¿A qué has venido? Antes que nada, espero que disculpes mi reacción la última vez que nos vimos, yo…

—Ha sido justo—él murmuró nervioso—, creo que tiene usted razón acerca de eso de la familia. La familia vela por el otro.

—¿Entonces, que puedo hacer por ti?

Sorbos de caliente té fueron bebidos por ella mientras el sudor recorría la espalda de Edward.

—Sé que cree que la sociedad es imposible porque no soy parte de su familia, pero en realidad quiero serlo.

La emoción se anticipó en el cuerpo de Rebecca, el monstruo dentro de ella se mostró tal como era, con el hambre de sangre en la boca mientras mostraba los colmillos, con las garras abriéndose y cerrándose, voraces por obtener un corazón que apretar para obtener juventud y con la sonrisa maléfica adornando los labios negros, gruesos y putrefactos por la necrosis.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero ser parte de su familia, y sé cómo hacerlo. —Edward tomó aire antes de hablar, recordando la promesa hecha a Brigitt y la esperanza de estar juntos por siempre. Los nervios le carcomían el cerebro, la vergüenza y el asco apenas y lo dejaban respirar. Sus rodillas, débiles y tembleques cayeron ante la mujer mayor y el monstruo chilló de emoción y felicidad, con debilidad Edward sacó una caja negra de su chaqueta y abrió la boca, pegajosa y seca— Cásate conmigo, Becca.

Como el mundo había dado tantas vueltas, Edward no pudo explicarse. Como él estaba ahí, hincado frente a una mujer que él jamás hubiera querido para sí, tampoco pudo decir. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que hacia todo por Brigitt y por el amor que le tenía, por los sueños de ambos.

—¿Qué dices? —Ella fingió nervios.

—Cásate conmigo—Edward se puso de pie—, hagamos está sociedad en familia. Si eres mi esposa protegeré ambos patrimonios, Brigitt y mi madre estarán protegidas para siempre.

—Pero… cariño, ¿Cómo vamos a casarnos? Estás diciendo tonterías… Ridiculeces.— Se rió nerviosa la mujer, estirando su mano para tocarle las mejillas al chico con las puntas de los dedos. —Nunca… tu y yo ni siquiera hemos salido una vez…

—Pero eso no importa, Rebecca. Podemos construir algún tipo de conexión, lo importante es salvar los emporios. —Mentira tras mentira, su boca se congelaba al ver la falsa cara de ilusión de la mujer ante sus palabras. Todo lo haría por Brigitt, aunque el asco le siguiera la pista mientras caminaba por el salón—. Es la única opción factible.

Y Rebecca no volvió con sus preguntas, ni fingiendo dudas. Estaba satisfecha y el monstruo, mientras en silencio y con una sonrisa recibía el anillo en su dedo anular, se acariciaba la panza. El hambre había terminado, muy pronto tendría siempre de que alimentarse.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Edward había visto miles de películas acerca de pedidas de mano y matrimonio, y ésta para él era la más bizarra y asquerosa de todas. La mueca de felicidad en el rostro de Rebecca solo lo arruinaba todo aún más.

—Hablaré con Brigitt y tu madre para planearlo todo. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Me voy a casar! Tengo que planearlo todo, las flores y el vestido. ¡Invitaré a todas mis amigas!

El pelirrojo se bebió todo el té de un golpe y se desplomó contra el sofá viejo de la estancia de las Callaghway, la cabeza le daba vueltas y una leve presión en la sien anunciaba un pronto dolor de cabeza.

Todo era por Brigitt.

.

.

.

—Más—jadeó la rubia apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Sus manos tiraban de cortos mechones de cabello mientras jadeaba en el oído del chico—Humm… es tan bueno.

Edward siguió moviéndose al ritmo marcado en su cabeza, martilleaba con fuerza y gemía mientras veía los pecosos pechos de Brigitt moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

—Te amo—gimió como siempre que veía las estrellas en sus brazos.

Estaban encerrados en uno de los clósets de limpieza de la casa de los Masen, Brigitt y Becca habían ido para ultimar detalles de la boda que se acercaba a pasos agigantados, comiéndose los días de las dos semanas que tenía antes de convertirse en esposo de la hermana de su mujer. El vestido azul de ella estaba sobre sus muslos, casi arrumado contra la piel de su cintura y los tirantes estaban deslizados dando una plena vista de sus pechos. Edward tenía los pantalones abajo y la camisa de cuadros entreabierta.

Y para él, ese era simplemente el mejor momento del día.

Unas embestidas más bastaron para empujarlos hasta que sus dedos tocaran el cielo. Edward se deslizó fuera de Brigitt algo exhausto, pero completamente maravillado ante la preciosidad de mujer que ella era. Le besó una última vez los labios antes de amarrarle los tirantes del vestido tras el cuello mientras ella suspiraba y se quitaba los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro.

—No puedo vivir sin tí—él le confesó arreglándole la falda sobre las piernas después de haberse acomodado los vaqueros. —Lo juro por Dios, mujer. Eres mi perdición.

—Por eso vamos a librarnos de ella—Brigitt susurró cerrándole uno por uno los botones de la camisa sensualmente con la energía que se iba construyendo dentro de ella—, vamos a matarla y quedarnos con todo. Solo sigue el plan, hermoso.

Después de un último beso, ambos salieron del clóset en silencio y se adentraron en la casa por diferentes direcciones. Ni la servidumbre habría sospechado de ellos porque Brigitt era realmente silenciosa aunque tenía su propia ronda de sonidos, sin embargo unos grandes ojos azules si habían visto todo lo que pasó.

Y ella también había oído el secreto profundo de la pareja.

La fecha del matrimonio se acercó y Edward no pudo correr lo suficientemente rápido. Un día estaba durmiendo y al siguiente se vestía de _Frac_ para casarse que una mujer que no despertaba en él ni el más bajo instinto.

Mirándose en el espejo reconoció que la sensación de adrenalina que lo había golpeado los últimos dos meses mientras seguía con su relación con Brigitt a escondidas de su prometida había sido increíble. Y al final, todo sacrificio valdría la pena. Su bebé había planeado hasta el último segundo del día como la dama oficial de honor, así que los deseos de ambos se cumplirían y Becca se alejaría. Eso era todo.

Podía hacerlo.

Descendió las escaleras para encontrarse a una madre desesperada, cubierta por un vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos y un chal del mismo color. No había maquillaje sobre sus ojos y eso no había cambiado desde la muerte de su padre. Casi habían pasado tres meses, pero Edward sabía que su madre sentía el mismo dolor que el primer día. La desesperación no había desaparecido de sus ojos, aún seguía allí y se intensificaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Hoy, los grandes ojos verde manzana de su madre tenían un brillo especial de locura, dolor y desesperación.

—Mamá, buenos días.

—Buenos días. El desayuno está listo.

Los huevos revueltos y el tocino apenas le pasaron por la garganta, y el jugo de naranja junto con el café solo le quemó el paladar y la combinación de ambos solo aumentó sus nervios. Brigitt no había llamado o escrito textos, y en un par de horas tendría que decir si frente a un juez nacional.

Las horas casi se comieron entre ellas, y cuando Edward se dio cuenta, su casa se había llenado de invitados, todo mundo comía y se servía de los distintos banquetes que Rebecca había escogido para la antesala del matrimonio. Habían miles de pequeñas mesas blancas con flores rosa de grandes hojas verdes y la música clásica no dejaba de golpear levemente las paredes del salón. Su madre caminaba de un lado para el otro, impaciente al cumplir el papel de anfitriona aunque la agonía no se borraba de su rostro. Aunque de vez en cuando una sonrisa algo distorsionada aparecía en sus labios.

Edward caminaba solo por el único lado del gran jardín que no estaba lleno cuando una mano pequeña pero cálida se coló dentro de su chaqueta. Él reconoció el toque enseguida, y se giró para enfrentarla con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Dios, nena—susurró tratando de besarla—, por fin llegaste.

—No, no—ella se alejó y plantó esa distancia que siempre habían manejado delante de otras personas—nos pueden ver.

Edward asintió y alejó sus manos, las ató detrás de su espalda para evitar el escozor que ya sentía en las yemas de sus dedos por tocarla. Brigitt llevaba un largo, pero apretado vestido gris azulado que le daba un aspecto de hada con el cabello rubio en ondas alrededor de su rostro. Sus labios era rosa opacos y los ojos estaban tremendamente oscuros. Era casi como una aparición.

—Escucha, tengo todo listo. El auto que van a usar para ir al aeropuerto después del matrimonio es el mío—le extendió las llaves y él rápidamente las guardó en la chaqueta del traje—, solo tienes que llevarla al barranco. Has que ella conduzca, Edward y simplemente bájate antes de llegar al barranco que hay detrás del mirador por el que se podía llegar a mi casa. Hay muchos kilómetros de distancia, nadie se imaginara las conexiones, y solo con muchísima suerte conseguirían sacar el auto después de que este se ahogue. Haz eso—le ordenó con determinación—, y la tendremos lejos para siempre.

—¿Tú?...

—Hice algo con los frenos. Solo haz que ella conduzca y salta a tiempo. Va terminar, Edward—el alivio floreció en los gestos de la chica, como si fuera un regalo a la humanidad el terminar con la vida de su hermana—, finalmente terminará. Solo sigue el plan y todo irá bien.

Luego un mesero se acercó y ella lo siguió disimuladamente con una copa de champán espumante entre las manos.

Edward asintió en silencio y la miró alejarse embobado.

Diez minutos después descansaba enfrente del juez, un hombre de cabello rubio blanco brillante y una gran sonrisa falsa. Su madre esperaba a su lado para firmar como testigo, como lo atestiguaría Brigitt en nombre de su hermana Rebecca. Los nervios y un mal presentimiento le aplastaban el pecho.

Tenía que hacer esto. Todo terminaría bien.

Una tonada de piano diferente a la normal marcha nupcial inundó el jardín de los Masen y las miradas se dirigieron a la mujer que caminaba con grandes tacones sobre la alfombra rojo sangre que contrastaba con el verde césped. Rebecca estaba completamente vestida de blanco, con el maquillaje idéntico al de su hermana y el cabello oscuro rizado en diminutos y apretados tirabuzones. Con una sonrisa mantenía una serie de rosas fucsia entre las manos al acercarse a él.

—Hola—susurró ella fingiendo una voz dulce y suave.

Edward no encontró fuerza en la voz así que se limitó a asentir a manera de saludo.

No podía saludar a la mujer con la que se iba a casar, pero a la que luego iba a matar.

Un discurso y otro fue dado, unas tras otras las palabras no tenían significado para Edward, que lo único que buscaba era terminar eso lo más pronto posible para huir lejos de allí con Brigitt. Cuando finalmente las preguntas abandonaron la boca del juez, Edward chilló un "Acepto" que no disimulaba sus nervios, y luego firmó.

—Claro que acepto—Rebecca susurró mirándolo con una gran sonrisa—, amaría ser tu esposa.

Todas las firmas pertinentes fueron hechas y de pronto, Edward encontró su mano entrelazada a la de ella mientras el frío sudor de la piel femenina viajaba a la suya. Caminaron entre risas y bendiciones de todos los invitados hasta llegar al salón interior de la casa, donde los meseros y chefs se movían de un lado al otro para llevar comida a todas las personas que ahora se habían ubicado en las mesitas blancas del jardín.

—Querido, quiero hablar contigo—Rebecca susurró tomando su mano con dedos como si fueran garfios que se clavaban en su piel. —Espérame en la cocina.

Edward asintió como animal asustado, temblando ya por la desesperación de terminar pronto con ese día para poder refugiarse en los brazos de Brigitt. El miedo se filtraba en su caminar y al hablar, y los nervios jamás lo abandonaban.

Después de llegar a la cocina, la voz de dos mujeres muy conocidas consiguió su atención, y aún temblando caminó hasta encajar sus ojos en la puerta entreabierta que conducía al comedor.

—Funcionó—Rebecca murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción después de beber un trago de su copa—. Acabas de venderme a tu hijo, Elizabeth.

—Estaba planeado desde hace mucho, no ha sido gran cosa—la pelirroja se encogió de hombros bebiendo de un vaso de cristal con un par de grandes cubos de hielo y un gajo de naranja en el centro—, tú sabías que el animalejo solo había sido planeado para esto. Era mi sueño y el de Edward.

—Creo, querida, que solo ha sido tu sueño. Al final has hecho todo lo necesario para cumplirlo, aunque una de esas cosas haya sido matar a tu adorado Edward—la Callaghway mayor se mofó.

—No lo nombres—gruñó la mujer acabándose el trago de golpe—, no te atrevas a ensuciarlo con tu fétida boca.

—Lo mataste tú, hiciste todo con tal de tener tu fortuna. Ahora tienes ambos emporios juntos, y serán todos tuyos. Y yo tendré el alma de tu hijo para siempre.

La mujer soltó una risa estruendosa en el mismo instante en que la puerta del comedor se habría mostrando a Brigitt, algo agitada y tan nerviosa como Edward.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Oh, querida hermanita! Qué bueno es verte en este, el día de mi boda. Creo que debimos haber compartido más tiempo juntas—la mano se hundió en uno de los cajones del mueble lleno de platos de porcelana de colección y enseguida los dedos huesudos empuñaron un arma en dirección a su hermana—, porque no nos vamos a ver en un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Elizabeth murmuró perdiendo los reflejos, el vaso de cristal cayó y se rompió en miles de pequeñas esquirlas cuando ella no pudo sostenerlo.

—Solo me estoy encargando de exterminar a todos los débiles y traidores. —Tomó el brazo de su hermana, y esta vez, todos pudieron ver la sombra del monstruo gobernándola mientras empujaba a Brigitt contra una silla y le clavaba el arma en la sien. —Edward, querido ¿Serías tan amable de pasar?

Elizabeth trató de huir, pero Rebecca la consiguió de vuelta después de cortar uno de los brazos de su hermana con un cristal del suelo. El chillido de la chica consiguió que Edward despertara del sopor en el que se había dormido mientras escuchaba la conversación.

¿De verdad estaba despierto?

¿Había sido vendido como una vil mercancía?

Sus pies lo llevaron a atravesar la puerta y la imagen se dibujó ante sus ojos, clara y brillante como la sangre espesa que brotaba de la nívea piel de Brigitt. Su corazón no se movía, apenas latía al ver a su bebé herida.

—Nadie quiere que Brig muera ¿No es así?

Rebecca tenía los ojos desquiciados, pasando de una esquina de los párpados a la otra mientras el arma se clavaba cada vez más en la sien de su hermana.

—¡Respondan!

—Nadie quiere que alguien muera, aquí, Becca. Baja el arma y hablemos—Elizabeth susurró ante el mudo gesto de su hijo.

Edward estaba congelado. No podía reaccionar.

—Entonces hagan lo que mando. Elizabeth, súbete a esa silla, la que está cerca de la lámpara central y luego saca la cuerda que está escondida en ella. Edward, ven aquí amor, junto a mí ¡Ahora!

Sus chillidos desgarraron la voluntad de ambos Masen, los que se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

—No puedo bajar la soga, está amarrada—se quejó la mujer mayor.

—Eso es porque tiene un nudo especial, querida.

Los ojos vidriosos de Brigitt y los cautelosos y heridos de Edward fueron testigos del nudo de ahorcado que Rebecca había preparado para la mujer que una vez fuera su aliada.

—Cuélgate, ahora.

—¿Qué? —La pelirroja apenas podía hablar.

—Qué te cuelgues, ¡Maldita! — Rebecca soltó un disparo contra el hombro de Edward y lo tuvo jadeando y gimiendo del dolor en un instante, su cabeza cayó contra el regazo de Brigitt que le acarició los cabellos con la mano sana sollozando y llorando, gritando y pidiendo clemencia. La sangre de ambos ahora se mezclaba.— ¿Quieres ver morir a tu hijo? Puedo darle tiros uno a uno y nadie los escuchara, porque todos están en el jardín y el silenciador es malditamente bueno. Tú decides. Lo mato lentamente, o te cuelgas ahora.

Con dedos temblorosos, mientras sus piernas de gelatina la sostenían, Elizabeth comenzó a sentir paz dentro de su atormentada cabeza al comprender que pronto vería a su Edward. Sus manos colocaron el nudo alrededor de su cuello y luego, clavando sus ojos en la adolorida mirada verde de Edward II, con una sonrisa en los labios, uno de sus tacones empujó la silla lejos y empezó a sentir a la muerte viniendo por ella.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada a su madre, sintiendo el dolor de su hombro partirle el cuerpo a la mitad a pesar de la agonía de verla convulsionar sobre la mesa del comedor. El aire dejaba sus pulmones lentamente y transformaba sus bonitos gestos de medio siglo en una mueca de horror, aunque la sonrisa subsistía.

La visión le dio asco. Pero ella misma le dio mucho más asco.

¿De verdad lo había vendido?

—Basta, ¡Basta! —Brigitt chilló mientras las lágrimas le impedían hablar— Estás destruyéndolo. Basta, por favor—volvió a rogar entre llanto—no hagas que veamos como muere. ¡Rebecca, maldita desgraciada! No hagas esto.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Con la espalda del arma, Rebecca le rompió los labios a su hermana de un solo golpe consiguiendo que sus lloriqueos aumentaran. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre mientras ella se desplomaba en la silla sin poder aguantar el dolor del corte en su brazo y la piel de su boca partiéndose en dos. —Cállate, Brigitt. Siempre supiste que no me gusta que hables si no te doy permiso.

Edward se puso en pie, la imagen de su madre aún le golpeaba la mente pero como pudo, aún con su sangre y la de Brigitt en su camisa, se irguió y trató de vencer a Rebecca lanzando su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero no consiguió más que otro tiro en el hombro contrario.

Herido, como un animal cayó al suelo lloriqueando al ver la sangre llenar su camisa.

—Vas a quedarte quieto mientras digo un par de cosas, mi amor. No me gusta esto—Rebecca negó con la cabeza mientras se reía, algo desesperada ahora. — pero no me dejas otra salida.

—Basta—él pidió— haré lo que quieras…

—Ustedes dos intentaron matarme—señaló con rabia a Brigitt que ahora respiraba lentamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para detener la sangre que salía de su boca y al chico que manchaba el suelo brillante de madera— pero después de este día, Edward difícilmente vas a olvidar lo que puedo hacer cuando alguien me amenaza. Y por supuesto que harás lo que yo quiera.

—En primer lugar, tu madre y yo hicimos un trato sobre ti. Cuando teníamos 17 años ella prometió venderme su primer hijo a cambio de mi fortuna. La transacción fue hecha apenas me pediste matrimonio, todo mi dinero es ahora de tu maldita y muerta madre. ¡Será tu herencia! —Ella levantó sus manos al aire para enfatizar. — Brigitt me ayudó, ella te enamoró para luego convencerte de que casarte conmigo era lo mejor que podías hacer. Tus padres y yo montamos toda esa porquería de las empresas ¡Y tú te lo creíste! Y al final hiciste lo que ellos y yo queríamos. Te casaste conmigo, me perteneces y no hay fortuna alguna que salvar, porque todo el maldito dinero es tuyo ahora que tu madre ha muerto ¿No es lindo, amorcito? Te quedaste con el dinero y yo con el hombre que siempre quise. ¡Es perfecto!

—Basta—lloró ahora Edward, sin poder soportar más las confesiones mientras el dolor físico le partía el cuerpo—, cállate…

—Vamos a librarnos ahora de nuestro último obstáculo antes de ser felices—Rebecca tomó un brazo de su hermana y la levantó haciendo que chillara, luego sacó las llaves de la chaqueta de Edward y lo empujó a caminar hasta llegar al lote abandonado de autos.

La caminata fue insoportable para ambos que apenas podían mantenerse en pie, y cuando al fin llegaron, Brigitt fue empujada dentro del vehículo y Becca amablemente encendió la maquinaria antes de colocar las manos de su hermana en el vehículo.

—Conduce hasta donde querías que yo fuera, si no quieres que le vuele la cabeza a él—murmuró Rebecca— nosotros iremos detrás.

Edward también fue empujado a un auto oscuro de vidrios polarizados, chillando por el dolor de sus hombros que no servían más, escuchó a dos autos moverse al mismo tiempo y su visión nublada notó al auto de su niña, rosado y lujoso moverse hasta llegar al barranco.

—Ahora vas a verla morir, solo por tu causa, Edward. Tú la mataste, por ti tu padre y tu madre tuvieron que morir. Los mataste a todos. —Rebecca arañó al chico hasta que lo empujó fuera del auto para que viera como Brigitt y el auto turquesa con zapatos y latas de "Recién casados" se hundían en el barranco de la carretera.

Un grito agudo de dolor abandonó sus labios al ver la mirada de Brigitt en el retrovisor antes de que el auto explotara contra los riscos y peñas del espacio vacío, agua brillante se mezclaba con el color turquesa de las latas del auto, ahora totalmente abolladas. Aún con la agonía física que sentía caminó hasta el filo del barranco y vio el cabello brillante de su niña mezclado con algas y grandes olas.

—¡No olvides lo que hago cuando alguien quiere jugar conmigo! —Rebecca gritó sobre el sonido fuerte del agua de mar golpeando las rocas.

Edward se aovilló sobre el pavimento asintiendo.

El dolor no le dejaba pensar.

Al ver a Brigitt morir entre las olas, una parte de él también había muerto.

.

.

.

Cuando los ojos verdes manzana de él volvieron a abrirse, se encontró en una suave cama de la que era su habitación en la casa de los Cullen.

—Carlisle—una dulce voz susurró—, creo que despertó.

Manos cálidas le acomodaron el cabello fuera de la frente con adoración antes que leves lloriqueos llenaran el salón.

Edward se sintió adormilado, no podía respirar normalmente y sentía muchos cables conectados a su muñeca derecha. El dolor desde el cuello hacia abajo era terriblemente brutal.

—Mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé. Mamá está aquí—la voz de Esme rezó mientras le besaba la frente—, mamá está aquí.

—Estás bien aquí, con nosotros hijo—sus ojos pudieron divisar la mirada azul brillante de Carlisle y el conocimiento en ellos lo humilló, a pesar de que la seguridad ya se filtraba en su cuerpo a través de los gestos de Esme—descansa.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Adorables agradecimientos a:** silviafarro, VIVIORD'Cs, yasmin-cullen, Vaneomega, Mary28Cullen, monikcullen009, kimjim, jupy, Cullen Vigo, nery, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, janalez y a las chicas de los PM :3

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, he llegado a tiempo y finalmente todas conocen lo que pasó. Si alguien tiene una duda respecto al cap o no ha entendido alguna parte, basta con que me lo hagan saber. Lamento mucho las escenas de violencia y el mal sabor de boca que siempre les dejan estos Outtakes. Ahora se han acabado, pero era necesario para que no me digan loca haha. **

**Como siempre estoy en twitter como arrobaCherryValh y contesto las preguntas con mucho gusto. Si pueden pásense por 10sombrasrojaspuntoblogspotp untocom y trataré de darme prisa con el cap que sigue.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y todos los PM. No se olviden de contarme que les ha parecido el último outtake, si les ha gustado o no. Espero que tengan un buen viernes santo y un gran fin de semana. ;)**

**Review= Preview**

**Besos**

Valhe


	28. Cambios

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···III···**

* * *

—24—

"_Cambios"_

« Recuerda que todo pasa por algo y todo tiene una razón, nada es coincidencia solo escucha a tu corazón. Nunca te arrepientas de nada, recuerda que gracias a lo vivido hoy estas donde estas eres lo que eres y tienes a quien tienes. »

José Moya

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que me golpeó fue la pintura azul del techo de la habitación.

El sol se filtraba lentamente por la ventana, llevándose poco a poco la humedad que la lluvia de anoche había dejado en el cristal. Suspiré antes de levantarme, tenía que estirar las piernas, los brazos sobre mi cabeza y pensar en el ejercicio matutino delegado por Carmen.

Seis cosas imposibles.

Eleazar había dicho desde que llegué aquí que muchas cosas imposibles en algún momento, se veían más que posibles con el paso del tiempo. Yo era fiel testigo de que las cosas más imposibles del mundo podían hacerse realidad. Terribles o agradables, lo que tanto deseabas, si así lo querías, podía volverse realidad.

No estaba en una clínica horrorosa, con las paredes azules y vestido con una tonta bata de algodón que dejaba mi trasero al descubierto. Llevaba mi ropa normal, mis vaqueros, una playera y zapatos de cordón.

Uno. Estaba usando las zapatillas rojas que siempre odié de Bella.

No podía llevar el traje de la oficina en un sitio como este, y esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de estar aquí. Desde que tenía 19 años no había podido deshacerme de él, aunque lo odiara. Había necesitado tener más 25 años y perder a la mujer de mi vida para entender que no tenía que usarlo más.

Qué nadie podía obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quisiera.

La ducha de todas las mañanas me regresó la claridad por momentos. El agua caliente cubría mi espalda y ayudaba a la relajación por montones, y entonces pude pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer hoy, desde hablar con Esme hasta ver una película vieja por cable. Incluso podía regar las rosas del jardín con el hombre callado que siempre me daba consejos cuando me veía caminar.

Dos. Me gustaba la jardinería.

Eleazar había escuchado mis palabras, mientras el vodka me quemaba la garganta, y dos horas después, Bree estaba siendo alejada de mí por Evan mientras Carlisle y Esme hablaban conmigo. Eleazar los había llamado mientras conducía hasta mi casa. Yo apenas y estaba en condiciones de hablar, mi ebriedad jamás había llegado a tal punto como esa noche, pero tuve fuerzas para decirles que me iba de allí, que Bella me había dejado y que me lo merecía por completo. Le entregué las llaves de la horrible casa de los Masen a Esme y le pedí que hiciera con ella algo bueno, yo simplemente no quería volver a verla.

No quería la empresa, ni ser exitoso manejando ambos emporios, ni dinero, ni nada de lo que la ambición conlleva.

Tres. Había madurado rápidamente.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me sacudí el cabello para un lado. Las gotas llenaron mis manos mientras caminaba hasta llegar al comedor.

Este lugar definitivamente no era una clínica, era como un pequeño refugio de Eleazar, y él, después de escuchar todo lo que esa noche había pasado conmigo, mis recuerdos y mi cabeza, había decidido llevarme con él a un tour. "Vacaciones" había dicho mientras Matilda empacaba lo poco que tenía de ropa sencilla o deportiva.

"Vas a sentirte bien después de esto, muchacho. Solo necesitas un par de meses lejos de todo esto que te consume y volverás a ser tu mismo".

Y yo no le había creído. ¿Cómo iba a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Y cuál Edward exactamente? ¿Al Edward antes de Bella? ¿Al Edward antes de la Universidad? ¿Al Edward antes de Brigitt? Eleazar había dicho, "Tienes que volver a ser el mismo Edward de antes de tus padres, si es lo que quieres, muchacho. Pero sobre todas las cosas, tienes que volver a retomar todas las cosas que te harían el hombre que querías ser. Tienes que volver a ser el Edward que quieres ser."

Así que en eso me había concentrado los últimos tres meses.

Solo tenía que ser el hombre que quería ser. Y me puse a pensar cuando fue la última vez que escogí ser algún tipo de hombre. En el internado sabía qué tipo de mujer quería. Con los Cullen sabía qué tipo de ahijado antisocial quería ser. Con mis padres sabía qué tipo de hijo perfecto quería ser. Con Brigitt sabía que tipo de hombre para ella quería ser. Y con Bella, sabía qué tipo de amante quería ser. Con ella solo quería aprender a amarla tanto como ella me amaba.

No sabía que lo que quería era ser un asno.

Y tampoco sabía que ya la amaba con toda mi alma.

Así que nunca, desde que era un niño supe qué tipo de hombre quería ser. Supe que quería dinero, a una mujer hermosa, a quienes yo consideraba mis verdaderos padres. No supe que Edward quería ser.

Y la cosa es que, estos últimos meses me han devuelto esa parte de mí que yo ni siquiera conocía. Todos los días pienso en exactamente quién quiero ser.

Cuatro. Ahora sé qué tipo de hombre quiero ser.

Y sé que no quiero dinero, si este atrae ambición. Sé que no quiero mujeres huecas, porque solo quiero una y ella está lejos de ser hueca o ambiciosa. Sé que no quiero hijos que no podré educar sin una madre que también quiera tenerlos. Sé que quiero ser un buen padre, sin embargo, y un hombre digno para la mujer que ama. Quiero ser de esos hombres trabajadores que consiguen todo por su propio esfuerzo y no quiero herencias que solo arruinan mi vida. Quiero ser un hombre bueno, no me importa si tengo que renunciar a cosas que antes amaba para lograrlo.

Llegué a la cocina a tiempo para encontrar a Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar, sirviendo la mesa. Había tres platos planos llenos de tortitas con sirope, dos jarras llenas de leche, la una blanca y la otra con chocolate, y otra jarra con jugo de naranja. La mujer me sonrió lentamente, pero con la misma alegría latente en sus ojos mientras colocaba los manteles individuales.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Eleazar me había dicho que una clínica sería terriblemente costosa, y aún cuando yo tenía el dinero para pagarlo, él consideraba que no estaba tan loco de re atar como yo pensaba.

—Buenos días, Carmen—asentí y un silencio cómodo se expandió entre ambos mientras la mujer latina caminaba de un lado al otro cruzando la cocina preparando el _omelet_ que a su esposo tanto le gustaba.

Llevaban casados más de veinte años. Eleazar conoció a una latina de cabello oscuro y corto mientras estudiaba su cuarto año de Medicina en Londres, y repentinamente las cosas entre ambos habían florecido en silencio. Ahora ambos eran profesionales, pero Carmen prefería cuidar de los _amigos _que Eleazar traía de vez en cuando. Pacientes locos que ellos disfrazaban de personas cuerdas, justo como yo.

Cinco, había aceptado que tenía un problema.

Y creo que, aunque siempre lo había sabido, nunca había querido entender cuán grave era y a donde me estaba llevando el ocultarlo de todos, incluso de mi mismo.

—Eleazar salió ayer en la noche para la ciudad, espero que te guste—añadió depositando un plato con una tortilla humeante frente a mis ojos. Se deslizó en la silla de enfrente y comenzó por servirse algo de jugo y luego chocolate. Yo, atónito, me quedé mirando sus ojos oscuros y la comida alternadamente.

—Niño—ella se rió después de tomar un sorbo de su jugo—, deja de fingir sorpresa. Siempre ves con ojos de hambriento el plato de Eleazar, solo pensé que te gustaría.

Carmen hundió los hombros y un bocado de tortitas con sirope se derritió en su boca.

—Humm, gracias.

—La sesión de hoy tendrá que ser sin Eleazar, espero que no te moleste—murmuró después de un rato en silencio.

Era gracioso pensar detenidamente en sus palabras.

Eleazar me había traído aquí hace más de tres meses, y lo único que él hacía era llevarme a montar de vez en cuando, o invitarme a jugar una partida de cartas. Con quién de verdad hablaba era con Carmen.

Las sesiones eran con ambos, principalmente porque Eleazar sabía que lo necesitaba para sentirme cómodo, él sabía de toda mi historia con Bella, de mi historia con Brigitt, y además había sido invitado a mi boda con Becca. Si él estaba presente no tenía que molestarme en recordar toda la situación para explicar algún punto; Eleazar le había contado todo a su esposa, y ella siempre escuchaba en silencio antes de proseguir con la terapia.

Pero llegados a este punto, después de tres meses con terapia, ella sabía más de mí, que yo mismo.

—No creo que haya problema, es más, tu siempre haces todo el trabajo—le sonreí y engullí la comida cálida de mi plato—, no deberías dejar que tu esposo se quede con el crédito.

Carmen soltó una risita mientras tragaba un sorbo de leche.

—Eleazar no se queda con el crédito, yo solo dejo que lo crea.

Asentí con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios y terminé mi desayuno en silencio. La terapia seguiría su curso con o sin Eleazar, pero ambos cumplían un papel importante en lo que sea que hicieran conmigo estos meses.

Me sentía nuevo, completamente diferente.

Mi esencia seguía siendo la misma, pero casi todos mis sentimientos habían evolucionado. Había aprendido a manejar el odio, el rencor, el desprecio hacia mí mismo que llevaba dentro desde hace cinco años y tres meses, y de todos los anteriores no restaban más que cenizas que jamás volverían a tomar cuerpo. No las dejaría, porque había nuevos sentimientos dentro de mí que se colocaban como ladrillos para formar una pared, una barrera tan fuerte que nada la derrumbaría.

Era así como me sentía ahora, invencible.

Tenía la sensación que todo terminaría bien, era una de esas sensaciones que siempre te aseguraban que no importaba lo que pasara, al final la tormenta se iría y llegaría la calma.

Cuando estaba en el internado y me fugaba de un par de clases, o no hacía un par de trabajos llegaba a mí esa sensación de que no importaba como fueran las cosas, porque algo mucho más grande me esperaba.

Esa sensación siempre había estado dentro de mí, y los últimos meses de mi vida con Bella había odiado esa sensación de poca importancia, porque la verdad era que ella me importaba mucho más de lo que jamás me admití a mí mismo hasta el primer día en este lugar.

Adoro a Bella. La amo con cada centímetro de mi alma y jamás, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Me tomó tiempo comprender mis propios sentimientos, y estos no fueron lo suficientemente acertados al momento de arribar, pero al menos habían llegado y eso era lo que contaba.

Y aunque me sentía invencible, creyendo que todo era posible y que ahora si podía cambiar al mundo, no era ciego ni iluso.

Seis, sabía las probabilidades que tenía para que Bella volviera a mí, pero no me daría por vencido.

Y eso era decir mucho, tomando en cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos yo siempre me daba por vencido sin siquiera haber intentado algo.

Ahora era diferente, y quería ir a todas las sesiones. Quería empezar de nuevo, seguir adelante y llegar a ella en algún momento, aunque fuera cuando tuviéramos sesenta años y yo me cayera en pedazos de viejo. Quería volverla a ver, aún cuando ella tuviera tres hijos y un matrimonio con otro tipo, y yo no fuera más que un loco amante de su presencia. La necesitaba para seguir adelante con mis planes.

Estaba haciendo todo esto por mí, porque era Edward quién tenía que mejorar y cambiar para dejar de arruinar el mundo exterior y la vida para las personas, pero al mismo tiempo, yo solo quería cambiar para mostrarle a ella que aún podíamos estar juntos.

El resto del día me dediqué a caminar por los jardines, las plantas daban una paz increíble y esta pareja tenía un trauma profundo con árboles de troncos gruesos. Siempre decían que abrazar uno te llenaría de paz y de tranquilidad, te recalibraría como si fueras una máquina y cambiaría tu _energía vital,_ o el sentido en el que tus pensamientos iban.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de esa teoría. Durante una o dos sesiones Eleazar me impulsó a abrazar grandes laureles o cedros, y yo me quedaba como media hora pensando en lo tonto que era al inicio. Al final de mis _abrazos_ me sentía al menos un poco mejor, pero de todas formas no estaba seguro de si cambiaba o no mi _energía vital._

Leía mucho aquí, tenía una gran biblioteca llena de escaleras en forma de caracol y libros empolvados y antiguos a mi disposición. Era increíble la colección de libros de Eleazar, él se había dedicado a guardar, desde pergaminos de arroz de la antigua China, hasta las nuevas ediciones eróticas que se vendían como pan caliente estos días, y aunque predominaba el idioma inglés había literatura española, algo de portugués y mucho francés.

Así que si antes era un inepto que solo sabía de números y dinero, después de estos meses al menos tendría algo de lo que Bella y yo pudiéramos hablar, porque—y por pedido expreso de Carmen—había una sección específica para diversos platos y gastronomía mundial.

Sabía que Bella iba a amar este lugar.

Usualmente mi rutina durante estos días era simple, hacía actividades que me permitieran cambiar un poco mi manera de pensar y siempre tenía sesiones.

Al inicio, mis primeros días fueron terribles. No quería comer ni dormir, y por tanto he de reconocer que fui más que un dolor de cabeza para Carmen. Tenía la boca sellada en las sesiones y ni quería murmurar palabra.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fui entendiendo muchas cosas por digestión propia de pensamientos.

Comprendí las cosas que había hecho mal, porque las había hecho de ese modo y cuáles eran las consecuencias de todos mis actos.

Aunque una que otra palabra de Eleazar siempre ayudaban cuando me sumía en depresión.

Para la tercera semana, ya me gustaba la jardinería, había descubierto la biblioteca y me gustaba desayunar con esta pareja de casados todas las mañanas.

Así que la rutina que ahora tengo se fue formando poco a poco. Levantarse, desayunar, jardinería, biblioteca, salir a correr, sesión, teléfono o computadora, y luego a dormir. Era suficiente y me mantenía cuerdo.

Carmen siempre decía que las cosas pequeñas, los detalles y la rutina era lo que al final daba felicidad y calmaba la presión del corazón.

No estoy seguro de los fundamentos para su hipótesis, pero me siento bastante seguro de que ahora estoy sintiéndome muy feliz.

Nunca dejaba de pensar en Bella, no estoy seguro que eso sea posible tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Puede que otra mujer haya tomado mi corazón durante un tiempo, pero esa parte de mí, el Edward soñador que ella construyó, siempre le perteneció.

No voy a olvidar cuando abrí mis ojos esa mañana y vi el techo de mi habitación en la casa de los Cullen luego de la muerte de Brigitt y el ataque de Becca.

Esme susurraba cuanto me amaba y Carlisle solo hablaba de llamar al médico, aunque sus ojos nunca se iban de mí. Los flashes me golpearon de manera brutal y el dolor de pensar en Brigitt muerta sacudió mi cuerpo y mi mente, y mientras las imágenes de todo lo anterior se turnaban para cambiar de colores mi cabeza, muchas otras imágenes llegaron.

Imágenes de cuando era un niño y jugaba fútbol con Jasper y Emmett en el internado, o cuando los tres buscábamos las duchas de las chicas después de Educación Física. Las risas cuando estábamos los seis chicos en una de las habitaciones, burlándonos de las monjas del internado. La risa de Bella cuando le robé su primer beso, la primera vez que la toqué cuando no éramos más que una niña asustada aunque yo estuviera caliente. Cuando teníamos solo tres años y pinté su frente con una marca verde.

Fue Bella quién estuvo en todos los buenos momentos de mi vida desde el internado, una y otra vez su imagen, su rostro cambiando desde pequeña hasta la niña mujer que dejé en el internado fue lo que empujó a mi cuerpo a calmarse.

Era como siempre decían en todas las películas, cuando tu vida pasaba frente a tus ojos.

Curioso era que a mí no me había pasado cuando estaba muriendo, si no después de que una parte de mi se fuera. Entonces reconocí que siempre la iba a querer, que aunque pasaran años y años, al llegar al fin de mi vida, antes o después de morir, solo Bella iba a estar en mis pensamientos y no estaba tan seguro de que era lo que eso significaba años atrás.

Ahora sé que es porque no la puedo dejar ir.

Sonaré como uno de esos malditos enfermos que piden amor y no son capaces de darlo. Pero sé que soy diferente, porque la amo y si ella me deja, solo trataré de recompensar día a día y con creces la estupidez que cometí durante la primera parte de nuestro matrimonio.

Porque aún nos faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer juntos. Teníamos una vida que construir y yo tenía un espacio que llenar.

Después de dar cuatro vueltas a la hacienda corriendo, regresé a casa con el cabello húmedo y apestando a sudor.

Carmen estaba en la puerta de la casa y su zapato de tacón golpeaba la punta del piso brillante de madera.

—¿Dónde estabas? Edward, la sesión casi empieza.

—Me doy una ducha y listo—murmuré tratando de darle una respuesta.

No es como si nuestras sesiones fueran espiritistas o algo así, pero Carmen tenía una vida y otras obligaciones en la ciudad y tenía que optimizar el tiempo. Casi siempre pasaba solo en esta gran hacienda y tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar, pero había dos horas que siempre estaban fijas y eran para la sesión.

Carmen se mordió el labio algo insegura y me miró.

Yo no pude evitar que el recuerdo de Bella me golpeara.

—Es mejor que solo vayamos a la sesión, hoy uno de nuestros hijos, Niall regresa de su año sabático en Irlanda y queremos recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

Asentí sin saber que decir.

—Ya sabes—ella continuó mientras ascendíamos las escaleras hacia el ático que era utilizado con propósitos médicos—, él es joven y antes de entrar a la universidad nos pidió que le diéramos un capital para un año sabático. Desde entonces él ha estado trabajando alrededor del mundo—el orgullo se filtró en su voz—, siempre está enviándonos fotos pero lo extrañamos muchísimo.

Sabía que ellos tenían tres hijos, pero nunca había escuchado sus historias.

—¿Y los otros dos pequeños? —me aventuré.

—Lily está estudiando periodismo en New York, es realmente feliz y también trabaja para pagar sus clases y estadía y Liam estudia medicina en Londres por una beca que consiguió del estado. Mis tres hijos son muy dedicados.

Carmen sonaba increíblemente feliz mientras abría la puerta gruesa y tosca de madera con una de sus llaves.

—Humm, creo que al menos necesito cambiarme de ropa o algo. Apesto.

—No me importa, Edward—ella soltó una carcajada—, la prisa por ver a Niall hace que todos mis sentidos se nublen. Hoy la sesión será corta, pero necesito que te relajes.

—Me siento incómodo delante de ti con la playera llena de sudor—insistí negando con la cabeza—, me tardo cinco segundos en cambiarla. Lo prometo.

Ella aceptó haciendo un movimiento lento y de poco interés con su mano y yo me marché.

Enseguida terminé en el ático y encontré a Carmen sentada en el sofá grande frente al televisor.

Aunque el lugar era usado con objetivos médicos, ellos lo hacían parecer como un pequeño lugar lleno de luces y relax. Había una gran pantalla, y muchos sofás y sillones cómodos además de los típicos archivos que la pareja necesitaba y una laptop en un escritorio. Lo único que advertía el real uso del salón era la presencia de Carmen con una _tablet_ y los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

Suspiré antes de acomodarme sobre el sofá rojo y mis huesos enseguida se dejaron caer a pedazos, este era uno de los muebles más cómodos para la existencia humana.

—Hoy solo vamos a hablar de un par de cosas que quiero que tengas presente, Edward—yo asentí y Carmen me sonrió antes de avanzar—, Eleazar y yo hemos tomado apuntes y analizamos tu mejoría siempre. Has avanzado mucho al aceptar lo que te ocurrió como uno de los factores que te construyó hasta convertirte en la persona que eres, y también estás dispuesto a avanzar en el asunto respecto a Isabella. Sin embargo, hay una duda que no me permite avanzar al siguiente nivel en estas sesiones.

—¿Cuál?

—Perdona que sea directa, ¿Por qué nunca denunciaste a Rebecca por el episodio durante la muerte de Brigitt? —Su pregunta golpeó mi pecho como una bolsa de aire.— El ataque fue demasiado violento como para evitar dejar huellas en ti tanto mental, como físicamente y me gustaría saber porque nunca dejaste que el resto supiera de lo que ese ser humano era capaz.

—Quería dejar las cosas como estaban—murmuré recordando lo que hice cuando al fin pude levantarme y salir de la casa de los Cullen—, yo no quería pensar más en Brigitt o en Becca, o en la forma en la que ella me había demostrado de lo que era capaz. Rebecca presentó una prueba de que ya no era virgen de algún lado, porque antes me hubiera cortado ambas manos que tocarla y no pude anular el matrimonio. Carlisle me ayudó a enviar los papeles del divorcio y conseguí que ella los firmara.

—¿A qué precio conseguiste eso Edward? —la mujer preguntó achicando sus ojos.

—No…—suspiré y me dije a mi mismo que si quería que esto funcionara tenía que dejar todo salir, tenía que decir la verdad—, fui a su casa y le pedí que los firmara y no diría nada. Yo solo quería estar lejos de ella, no quería tenerla cerca jamás. Ella apestaba y el hedor de muerte y podredumbre que la seguían no podían seguirme a mí también. Quería estar lejos de ella y todos sus estúpidos y enfermos planes, así que le dije que si me daba el divorcio siguiendo todas las condiciones que yo exigía, cerraría mi boca para siempre.

—Ella no firmaría de ninguna otra manera ¿Verdad, Edward?

La voz de Carmen volvió a hundirme en uno de esos trances que siempre acompañaban a las sesiones.

—No. Rebecca no firmaría ningún papel a menos de un intercambio y yo solo quería estar lejos. Quería…—suspiré y me revolví el cabello con una mano—, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado o al menos alejarme de ella lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Solo por eso, Edward?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Gruñí al sentir la duda en su pregunta—. Por supuesto que quería estar lejos de ella y de su maldad, yo solo quería olvidar.

—No creo que sea solo eso, Edward. Dejaste que esa mujer te afectara en muchas maneras.

—No en tantas como usted esperaría o cree—debatí cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos—, yo dejé que durante mucho tiempo Brigitt y su recuerdo me gobernaran, pero no Becca…

—Lo hiciste, Edward. Y mucho más de lo que crees. Piensa ¿Te obligó o no esa mujer a guardar el secreto de un asesinato para darte libertad? ¿Te obligó o no a esconderle la verdad a todo el mundo? ¿Tus padrinos saben de la noche de tu matrimonio? ¿Lo sabe siquiera Isabella? Si no fuera por Eleazar, que sabe a breves rasgos la historia que tú contaste por partes durante cuatro años de tratamiento, nadie sabría lo enfermo que está ese ser humano.

—Nadie lo sabe, ¿Si? Pero ella no me obligó. Yo guardé el secreto durante tantos años porque quise.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

—¡Por qué no quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucio que estaba! —El aire salió de mis pulmones cuando pude al fin abrir mi boca. No quería gritar, tenía que controlarme—, cuando pasó todo yo era un niño y estaba asustado. No quería que los Cullen se dieran cuenta de lo manchado que estaba por toda la maldad de esa mujer. Yo había hecho de todo ¡Yo había querido matarla! Había deseado que Rebecca muriera para que yo y Brigitt pudiéramos ser felices y no podía reconocer mis instintos asesinos a todos ¿Comprendes? No podía decirle que ella había matado a su hermana y había querido matarme a mí solo para probar que nuestro intento de matarla había sido fallido. —Rezongué y me moví de nuevo el cabello—. Si ahora tu y Eleazar saben que tengo algo malo dentro de mi cabeza, no tienes ni idea de lo loco que pude haber estado entonces.

—Yo quise matar a alguien, Carmen. Estaba listo para verla morir por todo lo que ella había hecho conmigo y con Brigitt.

Esperaba que eso no se hubiera escuchado tan loco como yo lo había entendido.

Yo ahora no quería matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a la misma Becca. Solo quería amor en mi vida. Paz, tranquilidad y todas las cosas buenas que un hombre—si trabajaba duro—podía conseguir.

—¿Aún la quieres ver muerta, Edward?

—¡No! —Chillé violentamente—no quiero más muerte en mi vida.

—¿Estás seguro que cuando eras solamente un niño asustado—como tú mismo te describiste—querías matar a alguien? ¿Habrías podido, Edward?

No supe que responderle, pero nuevamente me recordé que la verdad era la única arma que tenía para que estas sesiones funcionaran.

—Yo habría hecho lo que Brigitt me pidiera. Creía que la amaba y solo quería estar con ella, así que habría hecho lo que ella deseaba.

—Y luego de matarla ¿Habrías podido vivir con eso? —Carmen se cruzó de piernas y anotó una que otra cosa en su tablet antes de volver sus ojos a mí.

Yo aún pensaba en mi respuesta. Estaba tratando de regresar años atrás a entender como era y que era lo que quería de mi vida.

—Yo solo quería el amor de mis padres, el amor de alguien…

—Eso ya lo sé, Edward. Lo hablamos durante muchas sesiones tiempo atrás.

—No sabía cómo guardar para siempre el amor de Brigitt, así que la hubiera matado, pero luego mi vida habría terminado.

Porque a pesar de todos los años en ese horrible instituto, las monjas y todo el tiempo que pasé con mis cuatro amigos y Bella me enseñaron a creer en la redención, el amor y el perdón de alguna manera. Me enseñaron piedad y el valor de una vida humana.

Puede que durante mi tiempo con Bella haya olvidado muchos de esos principios, pero cuando estaba en casa de los Masen, con mis padres biológicos yo aún los recordaba y sabía que no pude haber matado a alguien sin sentir que mi alma se quebrara.

No era así.

Aún estúpidas, enamoradas, ilógicas y manipuladas, las personas guardaban sus verdaderos principios.

Yo no hubiera podido matarla sin que mis ganas de vivir se acabaran. Aunque fuera con Brigitt.

—¿Entonces fue mejor que Brigitt muriera y que tu vida pudiera seguir de alguna manera? ¿Aunque necesitaras algo de tiempo para recuperarte? ¿O hubieras preferido verla viva después de que mataran a Rebecca? ¿Crees que alguno de los dos hubiera podido vivir con eso?

Quise gritar muchas cosas mientras la veía decir cada palabra, mientras escuchaba las acusaciones falsas que no estaban ahí y no eran más que mí propia imaginación. Pero me callé y la miré a los ojos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración mientras sentía mí pecho inflarse con las maldiciones que querían salir de él.

Suspiré y abrí la boca, esta vez seguro que no ofendería a nadie pero diría solamente la verdad.

—No sé que fue mejor, Carmen. Con sinceridad, no imagino a nadie más en mi vida ahora que a Bella. Estaba destruyéndome para conseguir eso que tanto deseaba y que no era más que una estupidez, y con Brigitt posiblemente hubiera llegado hasta el fin con esa idea, pero no creo que su muerte justifique mi cambio de actitud hacia la vida. —Me removí el cabello y mis pasos me llevaron a la gran ventana pentagonal que mostraba el límpido cielo azul relleno de nubes blancas—. Nunca hubiera podido matar a una persona y vivir con eso—le confesé mirando al horizonte—, así que posiblemente, después de matarla me hubiera quemado vivo y todo se habría acabado.

Me giré hasta poder clavar mis ojos en los de ella.

—Nada justifica la muerte ni el asesinato de otra persona. Sé eso ahora y lo sabía cuando le seguí la corriente a Brigitt.

—Pero por alguna razón, el destino te escogió a ti, Edward antes que a Brigitt—Carmen caminó hasta mí y se detuvo cuando hubo una distancia racional entre nosotros mientras me hablaba fervorosamente y con gran seguridad—, no estoy diciendo que pienses en Dios ni en religión. Solo sé que aún tienes una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Siempre la tuviste, Edward. La recibiste desde aquella noche cuando tú mismo, y por tu propia decisión escogiste destruir tu vida por un amor en el que creías.

Ella caminó solo un paso más hacia mí y la distancia me hizo temblar.

—Si todo eso no hubiera pasado, si no hubieras sufrido todo lo que sufriste, Edward entonces no serías quién eres. Tal vez habrías tenido la oportunidad de tener a Bella en tu vida, pero no habrías sabido cómo recuperarla. La habrías perdido para siempre.

Me quedé en silencio y no hubo más diálogos ni palabras. Mi corazón volvió a palpitar mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de todas las ideas que habían sido expuestas hacia mí antes de que se formara una conclusión.

—¿Todo pasa por alguna razón? —Me reí y un sabor agridulce me llenó la boca.

—Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú, Edward. ¿Le vas a dar o no una razón?

Quise hablar, pero Carmen se levantó del sillón y eso fue signo de que la sesión había terminado. Ella escribió algo más en su tableta y luego la guardó bajo su brazo mientras abría la puerta.

—Esta noche Niall, Eleazar y yo vendremos algo tarde. Iremos a cenar fuera por el regreso del pequeño. Perdona que la sesión haya sido tan corta, te he dejado con muchas interrogantes que mañana le responderás a mi marido—me brindó una sonrisa cálida y sincera dejando atrás la mujer de hielo en la que se transformaba cuando me miraba. —Ten buena noche, hombre y date una ducha.

Y en silencio, lo hice.

Me di un baño, utilicé una nueva mudada de ropa y prendí el teléfono y la computadora.

Solo quería dormir un rato.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

En el correo habían solicitudes basura, y dos pequeños sobres blancos, uno de Bree y otro de Esme.

_Edward,_

_Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí sola. Los días pasan y yo solo quiero salir a cenar con mi hermanito y gastarle bromas a Evan los dos juntos. Espero que puedas contarme algo interesante, como te habrás dado cuenta estoy de vacaciones y me faltan un par de días para ir a la playa con las chicas._

_¿Quieres ir con nosotras?_

_Será divertido :D_

_Te quiero, cuídate mucho._

_Bree_

El segundo correo era aún mucho más dulce al venir de Esme.

_Edward Anthony_

_No me has dado nuevas noticias ¿Cuándo podemos hablar de nuevo por teléfono? Te llamaré el Sábado y pienso que podemos hacer algo con Skype. Evan dice que puedo aprender a manejarlo._

_Te quiero cariño, nunca lo olvides._

_Esme Cullen_

Me reí ante la perspectiva del pequeño diablo de Evan enseñándole algo a mi madre. La paciencia no era una de las virtudes del chico.

Iba a cerrar la pestaña después de haber contestado ambos correos cuando uno nuevo llegó.

Tenía la firma de una bufete de abogados y el apellido que llevaba por nombre me pareció conocido.

_La siguiente misiva tiene el objetivo de informarle de la cita que tiene en juzgado N° 23 en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois el día 24 del mes presente antes de que la citación notarizada llegue. El tema a tratar será la solicitud de divorcio por parte de la señora Isabella Masen. _

_Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en contactarse con nosotros con los datos proporcionados al final de la presente._

Al final había una firma y todas las letras oscuras, brillando sobre el fondo blanco del correo consiguieron que la sangre se subiera a mi cabeza.

_Vladimir Ivennovski._

Muy bien, Bella creía que podía terminar todo esto sin siquiera hablarme.

No iba a dejar que sucediera.

Había cometido errores, pero creía en las cosas imposibles como posibles.

Y era muy imposible que Bella me aceptase de vuelta.

* * *

**Chicas, sé que tengo que responder sus reviews, pero pensé que a todas les gustaría tener el capítulo antes de la respuesta! No se olviden de contarme que piensan de él.**

**Amé cada review, los leí pero me demoraba un buen tiempo contestando cada uno. Espero que les guste al menos un poquito y me digan que es lo que piensan del nuevo Edward. ¿Le creen o no? Esta semana no tuve beta, igual que con los outtakes haha, así que perdonen todas mis faltas de gramática, ortografía y sintaxis.**

**Love U so much guys. Hope U have a great time this weekend :D xx 3**

**Si quieren saber algo más o tienen una duda y quieren que se las responda antes, usen twitter arrobaCherryValh.**

**Valhe**


	29. Si tan solo Todo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···III···**

* * *

—25—

"_Sin tan solo todo"_

« Sé que nunca te sostendré como solía hacerlo.

Sé que nunca me amarás como solías hacerlo.»

Ed Sheeran

* * *

Nothing-The Script

Breakeven-The Script

Drunk-Ed Sheeran

* * *

Esa noche apenas y pude dormir.

En la cabeza la idea de que Bella quisiera dejarme no se iba. Me aterrorizaba no volver a verla, no poder tocarle la mejilla nunca más o perder la oportunidad de decirle que en realidad la había amado todos esos años, aún cuando ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y confesarle.

Una parte de mí sabía que una vez que una vez que el mal está hecho, poco se puede hacer para cambiarlo o recobrarlo. Así que era consciente, en mis plenas facultades, que recuperarla sería tan arduo como convencerme a mí mismo que la muerte de Brigitt no era mi culpa. Yo lo había logrado, pero me había tomado años poder cambiar aquel paradigma mío.

Bella era tan terca como yo, o incluso más y esta vez tenía todas las de ganar.

Sus argumentos no serían más que válidos, porque a fin de cuentas yo había sido el peor esposo que alguien pudo haber pedido. Le había negado un amor que era por y para los dos por mi absurda necedad en dejar atrás el pasado.

Sin embargo, la amaba tanto.

No había justificación para ninguno de mis actos, al menos no una que yo considerara como válida, pero al pensar en cualquier palabra que pudiera siquiera adjudicarme un poco de ayuda la única que llegaba era amor. Yo la amo, cada parte de mí ahora sabe que la ama y dentro de mi cabeza no existe otro motivo por el que debamos estar juntos.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes lo que sé ahora. Si tan solo hubiera podido amarla como la amo ahora. Nuestra vida había sido diferente.

Giré mi cabeza miles de veces sobre la almohada, alejé las cobijas de mi cuerpo y cuando el frío me golpeó las volví a juntar alrededor de él. La cama, las cobijas, los muebles, la oscuridad de la habitación, la casa en sí me encantaba. Siempre era tan confortable y cómoda, pero hoy no hacía más que quejarme del dolor de espalda que tenía por el colchón, o por el viento que soplaba a través del marco de las ventanas.

Todo estaba mal desde que había recibido esa misiva.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, la idea de poder ver a Bella pronto también empeoraba mi situación y aumentaba las expectativas tan altas que tenía de poder hacer todo bien esta vez.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Bella huyendo a casa de otras personas, fuera del hogar que habíamos construido bien o mal después de unos pocos meses. Su rostro cuando me dijo que se iba, la manera en la que se había quebrado al no creer las dos palabras que le solté de golpe.

Si ella se iba para siempre de mi vida, algo dentro de mí nuevamente cambiaría.

Y lo terrible era, que no sabía exactamente que tanto me afectaría.

Cerré los ojos cuando la oscuridad de la noche se había ido para siempre y la luz blanquecina y azulada de la madrugada llegaba. Las risas de la pareja de los que ahora consideraba mis amigos y una risa más juvenil, despreocupada y dulce me golpeó los oídos cuando al fin, el cansancio le había vencido la batalla a la preocupación.

.

—Entonces regresé la vista a Darren, y estaba lleno de pintura por todos lados mamá.—Niall soltó una carcajada antes de embutirse un buen bocado del desayuno consistente que Carmen había preparado en su honor. Jamás había visto tanta fruta, carbohidratos y proteínas juntas. —Solamente estábamos caminando después de aquel festival de música, y nos comenzaron a bombardear con pinturas de todos los colores. Fue increíble.

Carmen sonrió al ver a su hijo feliz, compartiendo la misma mesa en la que se había criado hace tantos años, yo supuse. Me mantuve en silencio, degustando lo que pude, porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de Bella acudiendo a otros, sola y frágil y luego buscando el divorcio.

—¿Y exactamente a qué se dedica Darren? —Preguntó Eleazar con un rostro cándido y lleno de alegría. Una taza de café reposaba en su mano derecha.

—Quiere estudiar finanzas—Niall le restó importancia mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo—, está pensando en aplicar a las mismas universidades que yo una vez que terminemos el proyecto del que les hablaba ayer a ti y a mamá.

—¿Cómo piensan financiarlo? —El padre volvió al ataque—. Ya sabes, viajar a los cinco diferentes continentes y llevar un registro de la cantidad de culturas requiere un aporte económico sustancial, hijo. Y mucho me temo, que a pesar de tus múltiples habilidades a la hora de trabajar, no conseguirán dinero suficiente entre los dos para cubrir todos los gastos.

—Vamos a encontrar una manera, papá—la sonrisa del hijo también regresó mientras le besaba la mejilla a su madre—, lo he hecho bien todos estos meses ¿Verdad? No te preocupes por eso.

Eleazar asintió en silencio y continuaron alentando al chico a hablar de cualquier cosa. Él se veía feliz de compartir cada anécdota con sus padres y en ningún momento se vio incómodo, lo que consiguió que un tipo de envidia extraña se filtrara por mi cuerpo. Era sana, yo no le deseaba mal alguno al chico, pero adoré la idea de poder tener algo semejante a lo que él tenía con sus padres, con los míos.

Ciertamente, si yo así lo hubiera querido, Esme y Carlisle habrían sido más que eso.

También tenía errores que enmendar con ellos.

Clavé mis ojos en el chico cuando su risa jovial volvió a tintinear en mis oídos. Tenía una voz gruesa y un muy peculiar acento por la mezcla londinense de su padre y la latina de su madre.

Niall era un joven alto, casi de mi estatura y de grandes ojos azules, herencia de su padre. Su cabello era oscuro en las raíces y el más raro de los rubios le cubría las puntas y el cuerpo de las hebras. A pesar de no tener rasgos físicos como su madre, su estructura ósea era increíblemente parecida a la de Carmen. Pómulos altos, nariz recta y una de las sonrisas más cálidas que en mucho tiempo había visto, a manera de copia mejorada de la de su madre.

Sin duda alguna el chico era joven, muy feliz y tenía toda la vida por delante. Aquel espíritu de amor a la vida que llegaba con la juventud le brotaba por los poros mientras hablaba o sonreía, y viéndolo comencé a preguntarme si alguna vez tuve esa energía rodeándome. Si en algún momento había sido tan afanoso y desesperado por salir a recorrer el mundo sin dinero y con la maleta llena de sueños como este chico lo hacía.

Pensé, mientras lo veía reírse a costa de la cara de su padre por alguno de sus comentarios, que nunca pude haber sido igual que él. Qué no tenía libertad a su edad y que mis sueños poco o nada importaban en aquel entonces, porque no eran míos. Eran solamente un reflejo de lo que el resto—mis padres, el mundo, la sociedad en la que había crecido— me había obligado a soñar.

Fue un golpe terrible y certero en el centro de mi pecho, y a pesar de haber recibido muchísimos de esa clase durante todo mi tiempo, el dolor causado por el impacto nunca aminoraba. Siempre sentía el fuego de la impotencia quemarme por dentro.

Mi grado de auto sinceridad cada día era mayor, y al mismo tiempo más hiriente.

Supuse, mirando al chico y la forma en la que su madre le besaba la mejilla con tanta adoración, que ser mejor persona era directamente proporcional a la facilidad que tenías para aceptar tu realidad y no envidiar la del resto de personas. Era de ese tipo de relaciones abstractas que demostraban que tu felicidad dependía solamente de tus actos y de la poca importancia que le dieras a la vida del resto de personas. Esa mierda que nunca quise creer, que apestaba a mentiras y ahora se dibujaba con lápices de colores en mi cabeza.

Pero, de todas formas, no podía dejar de pensar que la mayor parte de las cosas que habían ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida, eran mi culpa. Había sido arrogante, un estúpido idiota que solo pensaba en su bienestar y en conseguir las cosas que tenía que soñar para ser un exitoso hombre en una sociedad que estaba llena de historias vacías, huecas y llenas de podredumbre como había sido la mía con Brigitt y Rebecca.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más como este niño.

Al contemplar las posibilidades de ser un diferente Edward desde pequeño, comprendí también, que mi vida habría sido diferente y que quién soy ahora no existiría más.

Lo raro era que en estos días, me gustaba quién era.

No estaba complaciendo a nadie más que a mí, a mis metas a corto plazo, a mis ganas de recuperar a Bella. El resto del mundo podría haberse quebrado en mil pedazos y nada hubiera detenido mis ganas de salir de este embrollo mental que tenía e ir por lo mío.

Sabiendo a claras que lo único mío era lo que tenía con Bella.

Una línea borrosa se dibujó en el centro de mi cabeza mientras me imaginaba siendo criado diferente, con otro carácter, otros sueños y otras metas.

Probablemente nunca habría conocido a Bella de haber tenido otros padres que me amaran y todo mi destino habría cambiado. No estaría hoy aquí y no me gustaría tanto mi vida como lo hace ahora.

Entonces las palabras de Carmen regresaron a mi cabeza _"__Si todo eso no hubiera pasado, si no hubieras sufrido todo lo que sufriste, Edward entonces no serías quién eres. Tal vez habrías tenido la oportunidad de tener a Bella en tu vida, pero no habrías sabido cómo recuperarla. La habrías perdido para siempre."_ O tal vez yo simplemente nunca la hubiera tenido.

¿Me podía imaginar viviendo sin todos los momentos que tuve con Bella? ¿Sin nuestro amor y nuestras peleas? ¿Sin todos los esfuerzos que hizo ella para mostrarme la realidad aunque yo se la hubiera escondido?

La respuesta entonces fue clara.

No sé qué tipo de Edward habría sido en una dimensión paralela. No sé cuantas veces y de cuántas formas podría haber cambiado quién era a una persona diferente. Pero podía asegurar que aquí y en la China, en el año 150 A.c o en el 2013, negro, blanco, azul, alienígena, con dinero, pobre, latino o inglés, yo habría amado a Bella.

Y si en esta dimensión me ha tocado luchar a través de toda la historia que acarreo como persona para tenerla, lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar los obstáculos y llegar a ella.

Cerré mis ojos y la taza que sostenía en mi mano derecha llena de café con leche se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la idea del divorcio regresó a mi cabeza.

El líquido blanco manchó mis jeans, los converse rojos que llevaba y el piso de madera que Carmen mantenía impecable. A mi no me importó, tenía cosas mejores en que pensar.

¿Cómo iba a atravesar el obstáculo del divorcio?

¿Cómo iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente si ella no me quería?

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? — Eleazar me miró con los ojos entornados mientras Carmen caminaba buscando paños de cocina para limpiar el desastre que había hecho. El hijo se había levantado de la mesa y me levantaba del hombro mientras su padre no dejaba de mirarme.

—Hombre, ese café estaba demasiado bueno para ser desperdiciado—me brindó una sonrisa cálida antes de agacharse a recoger las piezas de porcelana del suelo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Edward?

Sabía que una vez encerrados con Carmen o Eleazar, ninguno de los dos lo dejaría pasar.

—Voy a salir un rato a caminar—murmuré negando con la cabeza, evité los profundos ojos azules del inglés y la mirada oscura y cálida de la latina—no se preocupen, estoy bien y siento mucho el desastre.

En tres zancadas subí las escaleras y me quedé respirando agitado después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Mis manos temblaban cuando encendí la computadora y el latido de mi corazón aumentó su velocidad al volver a abrir el correo de anoche.

_La siguiente misiva tiene el objetivo de informarle de la cita que tiene en juzgado N° 23 en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois el día 24 del mes presente antes de que la citación notarizada llegue. El tema a tratar será la solicitud de divorcio por parte de la señora Isabella Masen. _

_Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en contactarse con nosotros con los datos proporcionados al final de la presente._

_Vladimir Ivennovski._

¿Y qué tal si solo no iba al juzgado? ¿Qué tal si la dejaba esperando por esa firma?

Porque yo solo no quería que llegara. Si fuera por mí, nunca se la iba a dar.

¿Cómo iba a llegar a ella si no me dejaba?

Cerré la laptop de un golpe y me desparramé en la cama tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Bella tenía que escucharme. Aún habían cosas que no le había dicho, ella no sabía todo lo que había descubierto este tiempo separados.

Era nuevo, era mejor persona.

¿Podría ella ver esas cosas después de todo lo que la hice sufrir?

¿Y por qué tenía que escoger a Vladimir Ivennovski para esto? ¿Era a propósito o él solamente había sido la única ayuda en su momento de soledad?

Y si hubiera sido así ¿Qué podía yo reclamarle? La amaba más allá de lo posible, pero todos mis actos no habían probado sino lo contrario. Jamás le demostré lo mucho que ella valía como mi esposa, pero sobre todo como mujer. Otros hombres si habían visto el valor que ella tenía y seguramente se lo podrían demostrar a diferencia de mí. Todos ellos habían visto el brillo que yo sabía que ella tenía y que nunca quise reconocer.

¿Y si Ivennovski la había hecho brillar? ¿Le había mostrado lo que valía en oro?

Suspiré y deseé apagar mi mente por un rato.

No podía dejar de pensar, pero no iba a volverme loco. Podía manejar esto como una persona normal, con una mente clara y limpia y sin tomar caminos enloquecidos.

Iba a encontrar una solución.

.

.

.

Era casi medio día cuando me desperté.

Mis pensamientos solamente me habían conducido a dormir como un pequeño animal asustado en una madriguera que lo escondía de la realidad.

Y fue el golpe del chico que me sacó de mi lugar feliz.

—¿Edward? ¿Hombre? —Su rostro joven se mostró entre la rendija de la puerta y el marco— ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí mientras me reponía en la esquina de la cama.

Vamos, al menos podía hablar con otra persona sin volverme loco.

—Mamá dijo que eres su amigo y toda esa lata, yo solo quería saber cómo estás, hombre—se acomodó el cabello rubio antes de soltar una risita gruesa y nerviosa—, te quedaste como frío allá abajo y fue casi cámara lenta mientras soltabas la taza.

—Estoy bien—murmuré con voz ronca—solo estoy teniendo muchas cosas en que pensar y yo… a veces…

—No puedes dejar de pensar—respondió asintiendo como si me entendiera.

—Si—acepté—pero voy a estar mejor en cuánto consiga resolver un par de cosas…

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros y él otra vez volvió a hablar. Su acento no pudo irse de mis oídos.

—Mis padres salieron a conseguir algo para cenar, mamá no pudo cocinar de lo preocupada que estaba—yo sentí el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros mientras el chico se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho. — Hey, hey. No pienses que es por ti, mi mamá siempre se preocupa por todo, es casi imposible que no piense en todas las personas. Ella es increíble.

—Y es muy buena en su trabajo—murmuré corroborando la idea que yo sabía, él tenía dentro de su cabeza dándole vueltas—, soy otro paciente más. Ya sabes, por eso lo de la taza.

—Eleazar siempre está diciendo que a fin de cuentas, todos ustedes terminan siendo amigos de la familia—él se encogió de hombros—supongo que es porque mis padres saben tanto de sus vidas y ustedes nos conocen tanto como familia por todo el tiempo que pasan aquí, que no hace mucha diferencia.

Asentí sin saber que más decir.

—Humm, estaba pensando, ya sabes—el chico comenzó—, podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí sin los chicos.

No me negué, en cambio, me puse de pie y sacudí mis jeans antes de seguirle fuera de la habitación. Niall lucía más que relajado mientras me guiaba a través de los jardines y las sendas.

—Mamá dice que eres diferente—murmuró en medio del complaciente silencio cuando llegábamos al arroyo que cruzaba una colina, luego soltó una risita—dice que eres la prueba viviente de que alguien se puede volver loco por amor.

—Está en lo cierto—acepté de nuevo, sonriéndole al viento.

—¿Así que estás enamorado?

—No la he visto en mucho tiempo—concedí—, pero sí, yo la amo.

—¿Y te dejó?

Pensé en decirle que no, porque era Bella y no Brigitt, pero luego entendí que ambas me habían dejado de una manera u otra.

—Sí, me dejó.

—Bueno, hombre, tienes que seguir adelante después de todo.

El chico lucía incómodo mientras me habló y comprendí que no sabía cómo opinar porque la historia era demasiado confusa.

—Yo fui un bastardo por razones diversas y pasadas, ella me dejó y yo comprendí que la amaba. Es un poco más complicado que seguir adelante, chico.

El rubio suspiró.

—Eh, hombre. Lo siento. Solo no sabía que…

—Entiendo—susurré y regresé mis ojos a los azules de él—no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada.

—No tienes que estar así de amargado—comenzó después de unos segundos—, aún hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para recuperarla y eso comienza recuperándote a ti mismo.

Ahora sabía yo que este chico había heredado el lado analista de los padres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando solo? —le pregunté en cambio.

—Apenas cuatro meses—y la alegría se encendió en sus ojos—, pero no viajo solo. Somos un grupo de amigos los que viajamos juntos, aunque como tenemos diferentes deseos, terminamos por separarnos en parejas en algún momento. Justo ahora, yo y mi amigo Darren estamos descansando aquí con nuestros padres y en dos días reiniciaremos nuestro viaje hasta encontrar al resto del grupo.

—Le oí a tu padre decir algo de Latinoamérica.

—Sí, hombre Darren y yo estamos emocionados por conocer esa parte del mundo. Todo es diferente y nuevo y queríamos hacer un documental con todas las culturas que podamos conocer en nuestros meses allá. A pesar de la falta de dinero, sé que encontraremos una manera.

—Es bastante interesante, creo que podrían luego vender ese documental y…

—Solamente utilizaríamos el dinero para la caridad—murmuró negando con la cabeza—, no nos interesa el dinero. Vamos a estudiar y entonces si empezaremos a guardar para nosotros pero mientras, ese dinero es solo de la gente que nos permitirá hacer el documental. No es nuestro.

Asentí.

—¿Así que solo te quedas dos días más?

—Hasta el 23, de hecho. Mamá quería tenerme más tiempo aquí pero no creo que pueda atrasar a todo el equipo así como así.

—¿Y qué países conoces? —Le pregunté dejándome caer sobre la alfombra de césped. El sol me daba justo en la cara mientras el muchacho hablaba.

—La mayor parte de Europa Central y algo de Rusia. No tuvimos mucho problema con el idioma porque casi todos los países manejan el inglés, pero con el ruso nos fue de la patada. Apenas y podíamos hablar.

—¿Y cómo van a hacer en Latinoamérica?

—Sé casi todo el español que mamá me enseñó—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—y el resto lo aprenderemos en el camino. Yo solo…

—¿Tú solo? —Lo alenté a continuar.

—Solo espero que Eleazar no se decepcione más después de todo este año. Siempre se quejó por mi decisión y no quiero…

—Tus padre están muy orgullosos de ti—le murmuré cortando su queja—, ambos te aman mucho y creo que son felices con tu decisión. Los padres siempre se quejan—lo aliviané—, pero nunca te habrían dejado hacer algo que no era correcto para ti. Al menos así eran los míos—concluí pensando en Carlisle y Esme.

—Qué te escuchen, hombre—suspiró Niall—porque este, sin duda ha sido uno de los mejores años de mi existencia. He hecho tantas cosas y aún quiero conocer más personas y más países. Es un nuevo mundo, relajante e increíble. Si te animas—murmuró como quién no quiere la cosa—deberías venir conmigo. Al resto de los chicos no les importaría.

Yo solté la más grande de las carcajadas en la historia de mi risa mientras me ponía de pie.

—No, chico. Ya estoy viejo para eso.

—¡Argh! Es solo un viaje, no existe edad para viajar y puede que hasta te saque a la chica de la cabeza.

Nada podía alejar a Bella de mis pensamientos, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

—Ya veremos—le dije descartando el asunto—y ahora, mejor regresemos. Tus padres deben estar esperándonos con comida.

—Ojalá hayan traído pizza—el chico deseó soñador mientras retornábamos.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasé revoloteando a través de los campos que rodeaban la casa en compañía del chico. Niall era un joven tan soñador como yo había pensado y todas sus expectativas eran altas, pero increíblemente interesantes.

Aunque al inicio nuestras conversaciones eran algo tensas porque casi nos conocíamos, al final del día hablar con él me recordaba la amistad que tenía con Emmett y Jasper cuando los tres estábamos en el internado. Niall era un chico divertido y tenía la misma picardía que cualquiera a esa edad.

Cuando fue hora de dormir, me di cuenta que no había encontrado una solución, pero no podía pasar un día más sin saber de Bella. Todo el día, a pesar de las bromas del chico y las cenas con la familia entera, solo no había podido sacarla de mi cabeza, y si Ivennovski tenía noticias de ella, yo al menos podía hablar con él para saber de qué consistía la maldita demanda.

Me levanté al día siguiente y le dije a Carmen que nuestra sesión tendría que ser durante la tarde, o si ella quería podíamos dejarla para una sesión doble otro día. Al fin y al cabo su hijo se iba mañana y a pesar de que me quedaban dos días enteros antes de la cita en el juzgado y la citación oficial ya había llegado, simplemente no podía esperar.

Necesitaba escuchar que ella quería el divorcio, que se había rendido y que no iba a luchar más por esto.

Por qué aunque no lo mereciera, yo extrañaba, necesitaba que ella peleara por nosotros.

Si ella había luchado y amado mi lado oscuro, esperaba que me diera la oportunidad de mostrarle el Edward que en realidad había nacido para ser suyo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Llevaba jeans roídos, las malditas zapatillas rojas y un buzo que había encontrado refundido en lo más hondo de la maleta que Matilda había preparado para mí hace tanto tiempo. No era Edward Masen, el hombre en traje que todos creían era tan fuerte y ególatra. Era solo yo, y nunca antes me habría sentido mejor si no fuera por la preocupación que me carcomía el cerebro en estos momentos.

No iba a mentir, hace mucho que la ciudad había perdido su atracción y belleza para mí, pero me vi en la obligación de pedirle a Eleazar que me llevara a la dirección que yacía debajo de la firma de Ivennovski en el correo electrónico.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Edward? ¿Para qué quieres ir a ese buffet de abogados?

Dudé al momento de responderle. No sabía que podía decir para que entendiera como me sentía sin que la paranoia lo carcomiera.

—¿Estás pensando en pedir el divorcio? ¿Es eso Edward? —Finalmente, suspiré al ver que Eleazar detenía el coche enfrente del gran edificio plateado, lleno de pequeñas ventanas y rotulado con brillantes y grandes letras que titulaban "Ivennovski".

—No sé cuánto tiempo me demore, voy a tu consultorio cuando termine aquí. —Fue lo que dije mientras abría la puerta y ponía el pie derecho en la acera.

—¡Edward! —Eleazar murmuró y su voz ahora era seria—, como tu médico tratante, y por todos los meses que te hemos recibido y cuidado, necesito saber qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí. Me debes al menos eso, si no quieres en carácter de paciente, al menos como amigo. Desde ayer tu comportamiento ha variado notablemente y hoy no quisiste tener sesión en la mañana. Necesito saber que está pasando.

—No soy un niño—resoplé removiéndome el cabello con una mano sin saber que decir—, lo prometo Eleazar, no pienso hacer nada diferente ni extraño, y esto—pensé dos veces antes de hablar, porque lo que diría era verdad. Nada afectaría mi tratamiento. Aunque Bella decidiera algo diferente para los dos no me iba a dar por vencido, y aún sin ella haría lo que fuese para seguir siendo este Edward relajado, limpio y tranquilo que tanto me gustaba—no alterará el tratamiento en lo absoluto. Hoy solo necesito venir aquí y saber algo…

—Edward, no hemos hablado de Bella lo suficiente. —El médico murmuró cuidadoso—Ella puede tomar otros caminos…

—Quiere el divorcio, Eleazar—conseguí hablar después de unos minutos de silencio. Trabajaba para mantener mi respiración constante y seguir calmado.

—¿Por eso viniste aquí?

—Tengo una citación en el juzgado mañana, pero fui notificado de este sitio antes y yo solo…

—Venir aquí no la traerá de vuelta a tí—él murmuró apagando el motor del auto y soltando un suspiro—, nada va a traerla de vuelta aquí si sigues con ese carácter. Necesitas controlarte más Edward y entender que no porque llegues así las cosas van a cambiar. Puede que Bella ni siquiera este aquí. Pensé…—dudó antes de hablar—pensé que eras diferente, que controlabas lo que antes imperaba en ti y que estabas más tranquilo, esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas muchacho.

—Solo quiero tener información, Eleazar. Lo prometo. No quiero… descontrolarme ni nada, no voy a echar por la borda todo lo que hemos avanzado estos meses, pero Bella es un punto difícil y necesito saber porque escogió a este abogado, porque simplemente decidió que ya no quiere luchar. Yo… Sé que hice mal durante mucho tiempo, pero guardaba la esperanza…

—Si Brigitt guardara esperanzas, Edward—Eleazar habló sin piedad— de regresar a ti y rogar por perdón para conseguirlo y para que volviesen a estar juntos ¿Cambiaría algo eso? ¿Dejarías de sentir lo que sientes por ella? ¿Podrías dejar atrás todos los pensamientos y los sentimientos negativos que tienes hacía ella? ¿Qué harías Edward, si quién te hizo daño, te utilizó para su propio beneficio, para tratar de curarse a sí mismo, volviera diciendo que ha cambiado y que quiere una nueva oportunidad? ¿Podrías dársela así de fácil? ¿Podrías olvidar todo el dolor que ella te causó y volver a sus brazos como si nada hubiera cambiado?

Uno de los golpes clásicos volvió y me dejó sin aire.

¿Era yo para Bella, como Brigitt había sido conmigo?

—Brigitt te utilizó para su bien como hiciste con Bella al inicio de su relación para curar un vacío que creías, ella podía llenar. Ella te hirió y casi acaba con tu vida como tu heriste a Bella sacándole en cara todos los días que no la podías amar. ¿Si fueras Bella, te gustaría tenerte a ti mismo de vuelta, Edward?

Jadeé cerrando los ojos al escuchar el acero en la voz de Eleazar. No había duda que eso era pura sinceridad, pero estaba machacando mis huesos hasta volverlos polvo.

Me sentía en la nebulosa, mis piernas y mis brazos apenas y podían moverse porque el dolor y la culpa me habían congelado.

—No…

—No. Esa es la respuesta, Edward. No aceptarías a Brigitt de vuelta ni en mil años, a pesar de que aún la amaras, —su voz era ahora como un megáfono que golpeaba mis tímpanos con mucha fuerza— porque ella te hizo tanto daño, y no estuviste ahí para curarla que nada puede regresar el tiempo y cubrir esas heridas. No importa cuánto cambie ella, no vas a aceptarla.

—Yo…

—Bella era una niña, y por Dios santo, ahora no estoy hablando como médico. Te conozco lo suficiente Edward como para ser tu amigo, y digo esto con el mayor de mis aprecios hacia ti. Ella era una niña—él levantó la voz cubierta en rabia—, estaba perdida y sola, huérfana. Solo se merecía amor y tú no se lo diste, ¿Qué te hace creer que ella va a volver a ti a pesar de todo?

Recuperé el aire llenando mis pulmones de él con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo mientras salía del auto y azotaba la puerta al salir.

—No hay otra opción, no hay un camino optativo. Es Bella o es nadie, y ahora que la amo, a pesar de todas las cosas de las que me acusas, Eleazar y de las que soy certeramente culpable, sé que jamás podré dejarla ir. Porque ahí, donde tú solo ves similitudes entre Brigitt y yo, tu mujer solo ve diferencias. Gracias a Dios—solté una risita amarga mientras mi puño golpeaba el metal de la puerta—, hablé con ella de esto hace un par de días y ella no hizo más que demostrarme que Brigitt y yo no somos iguales. Amo a Bella—murmuré y dejé mi corazón con esas palabras—y puede que haya sido un bastardo de los peores, puede que haya sido una rata, pero soy una nueva persona, y deberías saber que aunque no me merezco esa segunda oportunidad, el destino habría de dármela si así fuera porque ahora, y tengo a toda la humanidad de testigo, no hay nada más que me mueva en este mundo que lo que siento por esa mujer. Sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero no puedo dejar de luchar y prefiero verme muerto en el intento que solo seguir siendo el cobarde que he sido durante toda mi vida.

—En el fondo—murmuré viendo como Eleazar abría sus ojos—yo sé que ella aún me ama.

Le di la espalda y caminé hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar. No me importó escucharlo llamar mi nombre.

Mi respiración estaba algo alterada, los latidos de mi corazón erráticos y todo se pasmó antes de agitarse cuando vi a la figura de mi mujer seguir a una cabeza rubia un poco más alta que ella, a través de un pasillo.

A penas la sombra de su cuerpo me había hecho rebotar de la emoción.

—Señor—la voz chillona de la recepcionista me llamó—, ¿Hay algo en lo que le puedo ayudar?

—¿Qué? Ah, si. Quiero ver a Vladimir Ivennovski.

Ella utilizó su teléfono de marcación rápida y habló con otra voz chillona antes de contestar.

—El señor lo atenderá en unos minutos, porque acaba de llegar. Siga por el pasillo recto y gire a la derecha, ahí hay una sala de espera.

Seguí el rumbo por el que había visto a Bella moverse y encontré una puerta de madera que me separaba de su risa, en el borde superior y en letras doradas estaba el nombre de aquel tipo.

La secretaria me miró y antes de escucharla, empujé la puerta con mis dos manos para encontrar una imagen que encogió mi pecho y me dejó sin aire por unos instantes.

Bella estaba allí, tan preciosa como siempre. Su piel era igual de pálida, y había una gran sonrisa en sus labios dirigida al rubio que se borró cuando me miró. Llevaba una falda de flores que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, una blusa beige de mangas largas y con botones y zapatos al suelo. Estaba hermosa, y era increíble lo bien que su cabello nuevo, negro y corto le enmarcaba el rostro.

—Edward—ella susurró bajito mientras el tipo rubio se movía detrás del escritorio hasta cubrirla. El color se había ido de su rostro y ahora solo había confusión mientras se mordía el labio.

—Señor Masen, un placer poder verlo antes del juzgado—me extendió su mano aunque tenía la mandíbula y todos los gestos tensos— mi nombre es Vladimir Ivennovski y soy el abogado de la señorita Swan.

—Masen—murmuré y cuadré mi mandíbula antes de mirarlo a él por unos segundos. —Ella aún es Masen.

Quise gritar que ella aún era mía, pero a efectos prácticos solo arruinaría la situación, así que me conformé.

—Vlad, no hagas esto.

Esas palabras de voz suave fueron para él.

—Puede tomar asiento en el salón, señor Masen mientras mi secretaria trae el expediente que hemos presentado al juzgado para la demanda de divorcio—él se movió 90° grados justos antes de aplastar el intercomunicador y disparar órdenes—lo llamaré cuando…

—¿Pretendes que firme esos papeles así? —susurré y clavé mis ojos en los de ella. Estaban tan grandes y hermosos como siempre, pero ahora había una mezcla de dolor y alegría mientras me miraba. Dios, podía quedarme mirándola para siempre—me gustaría que al menos pudiéramos hablar, bebé.

Qué pudiera tocarte, besarte. Qué pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice.

—Le recuerdo, señor Masen que mi clienta está demandando divorcio por diferencias irreconciliables y le gustaría mucho que fuera de mutuo acuerdo—Ivennovski se aclaró la garganta para tratar de llamar la atención de alguno de los dos pero ni ella ni yo le hicimos caso. Solo nos mirábamos tratando de captar cuánto pudiéramos del otro en esos instantes.

—No me hagas esto, Edward—ella suplicó y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras el rubio gruñía y llamaba de nuevo por el expediente—yo…no me lo merezco.

Me había hablado.

Dios santo, me había hablado.

—Tú, no nos hagas esto, bebé. Por favor, déjame hablarte. No me hagas firmar estos papeles así, no sin hablar—rogué y estuve a punto de arrodillarme.

—Señor Masen, le voy a pedir de favor que abandone la oficina hasta que mi secretaria consiga el expediente…

—Cuando me fui—ella comenzó y mi pecho se alivianó al escucharle hablar—, todo fue demasiado diferente. Todos nuestros amigos y la familia que había formado antes de ti me acogieron fuertemente. Me amaron pretendiendo curarme.

—Bella, no tienes que hablar, cariño. Si me lo pides, sabes que puedo sacarlo de aquí con una sola de tus palabras—Ivennovski gruñó golpeando su escritorio—, solo dime qué quieres se vaya, pequeña.

Gruñí, porque me moría de ganas de poder tratarla así.

—Y todos estaban tan preocupados. Todos pensaban—su voz se quebró por unos instantes y luego se volvió más fuerte que nunca—que nunca podría dejarte. Qué nunca podría seguir con mi vida después de haber dejado al amor de todos mis años de existencia.

—Yo no…—Quería hablar, yo solo…

—Pero les dije que iba a estar bien, porque sabía que irme era la mejor de las decisiones. Una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, sino es la única. Tu también ibas a estar bien si me iba…

—No, bebé. No es así…

No si te vas.

— Así que le dije a todo el mundo que podía dejarte. Me dije a mí misma que no importaba, que todos mis esfuerzos al final habían tenido valor porque ahora tú eras diferente. —Ella caminó unos centímetros hacía mí y Ivennovski apretó más los botones del teléfono— Les dije a todos que no me dolía, que estaba entera y que dentro de mi pecho mi corazón aún palpitaba.

—No les mentí. Porque de hecho, creo firmemente que todas mis acciones consiguieron que cambiaras la forma en la que ves la vida. Cumplí mi objetivo, aún cuando nadie creía en mí y en mis propósitos. Te cambié.

—Luché mucho por ello, crecimos ambos en el proceso y eres ahora mejor persona de lo que jamás podrás ser. Además, te enseñé a querer—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una sonrisa agridulce se le dibujaba en la boca—te amé tanto Edward, que no existió fuerza tan poderosa como la mía en aquellos meses. Y sé que por eso ahora sabes amar.

—Ahora puedes tu decirle a todo el mundo que no me dañaste. —Me sonrió y otro golpe de aquellos me dejó sin aire. —Me siento ahora más fuerte de lo que nunca estuve, Edward.

—Una parte de mí se perdió. No pienso negarlo—se recogió una gota que le recorría la mejilla y la desesperación hizo mella en mí—, cambié también tanto como tu cambiaste. Pero no haré más que agradecerte, porque me gusto y me amo más de lo que jamás me amé antes.

Había verdadera felicidad mientras ella hablaba, sus ojitos oscuros brillaban a pesar de las lágrimas y solo hacían que se viera un poquito más pequeña, adorable y hermosa de lo que ya era.

—Yo solo… no puedo verte a los ojos sin sentir ganas de llorar por todas las cosas que nos negaste. —Su voz se volvió algo débil aunque esa fuerza interior que tanto amaba de ella la mantenía firme mientras hablaba—No tengo la fuerza suficiente para verte y recordar que pudimos haber sido tan felices, pero por tu decisión de no ver claramente, todo tuvo que terminarse.

Bella llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de regresar sus ojos a los míos momentáneamente y murmuró:

—Le dije a todos que podía dejarte. No les mentí. Pero me mentí a mí misma, ¿Entiendes? cuando salí de allí casi en pedazos y sin sentir la piel ni el alma. Ahora soy una versión nueva, mucho más fuerte de mí misma, pero no consigo… No consigo perdonar la oportunidad que nos quitaste.

Su voz y la pasión que ella entregaba en cada una de sus palabras me golpearon. ¿Cómo ella podía seguir tan fuerte a pesar de lo débil que parecía estar hace unos segundos?

—¡Estaba en nuestras manos! Nuestro amor, nuestra vida conjunta solo dependía de cuanto la queríamos los dos. Y tú no lo hiciste. —Fue el reproche más dulce que alguien alguna vez pudo haberme hecho. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego que de a poco se fue apagando mientras su respiración retomaba un ritmo normal. — No dejaste que te amara tanto como quería amarte.

Ella sonrió después de unos minutos, mucho más calmada y mi pecho se apretó un poco más. ¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Culpa, dolor, orgullo de verla tan fuerte, amor o desasosiego al saber que ella estaba tan clara con sus sentimientos?

—Siempre, siempre vas a tener un lugar especial en mí. Eres una parte tan grande y fuerte de mi vida que aunque quiera borrarte con el dorso de la mano, siempre vas a estar ahí. —Habló con convicción clavando sus ojos en los míos con tanta fuerza que pensé que me hundiría en aquel piso de madera— Eres la verdadera prueba que el amor mejora a las personas, y yo solo me siento tan orgullosa de ti. Eras un gran hombre cuando te dejé, y no tengo dudas de que ahora eres mucho mejor, si es que eso es posible. Ahora sabes amar y lo único que harás es amar a toda cosa o persona que llega a tu vida. Estoy orgullosa de lo que logré.

—Bebé—murmuré sin saber bien que decir, ella estaba tan clara en su decisión—necesito decirte…

— Te amé tanto, creo que aún te amo.

Y quise hablar, pero mi boca se cerró y no pude pronunciar palabra.

Esta mujer, mi mujer estaba abierta y frágil frente a mí como tantas veces lo estuvo antes y yo solo no lo pude ver.

— Pero no puedo seguir pensando en las cosas que nos negaste y a las que nunca más tendré derecho contigo. —Volvió a la carga con toda esa fuerza que casi me tumbaba de rodillas— No es nuestro tiempo, Edward. Lo fue, hace mucho atrás tuvimos todo para ser felices, pero creo firmemente que no podemos forzar al destino, al amor, ni siquiera al dolor para que se conviertan en algo que no son.

—No…—negué con la cabeza. No íbamos a forzar nada ¿Cómo es que ella no lo podía ver?

—Por eso es que creo-—soltó una risita tan delgada como una daga justo en el centro de mi pecho—que nunca me amaste. Todo este tiempo, solo te hace sentir mejor creer que me amas, pero si nunca lo hiciste, no vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora. No quiero forzarte a nada, y no sientas, por favor, te lo suplico, ninguna obligación conmigo.

—Te he amado como nunca amaré a nadie, y mis meses contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida. —Suspiró— Fui una esposa muy feliz y aprendí mucho de ti. Me quisiste de alguna manera—escuché como la esperanza y el ruego se habían filtrado en su voz—pero ya no más.

Me sonrió mientras las lágrimas desaparecían bajo el dorso de sus manos y caminó los pasos que nos separaban hasta llegar a mí. Su olor a fresas me tenía envuelto y cubierto, pero ahora ella también olía a la sobria fragancia de las lilas después de madurar. Mi respiración se agitó cuando la tuve tan cerca, las manos me picaron, mi cuerpo se sacudió. La tenía tan cerca y estaba pagando caro, como si fuera el purgatorio, el no poder sostenerla mientras la veía intentar no quebrarse ante mis ojos.

— No tenemos que hacernos esto, y te suplico de nuevo, no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto—sus manos delicadas y pálidas tomaron las mías y no pude evitar notar como ambos pares temblaban incontrolablemente—por favor, por favor, firma esos papeles y líbrate de responsabilidades que no te dejan ser feliz.

¿Cómo esta mujer tan maravillosa podía pedirme tratar de ser feliz después de lo que le había hecho?

—Yo también quiero volver a ser libre. Tu dolor y el mío entrelazados nos atan de tal forma que no podemos amar estar juntos, solo nos hacemos daño tratando de conseguir libertad. —Ella suplicó mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Qué Dios me salvara, jamás había visto en mi vida a una mujer más hermosa que ella, tan pura por dentro—Has esto por mí, si alguna vez me quisiste y firma esos papeles. No nos niegues la oportunidad de ser libres de todo el pasado que te quebró. Me merezco ser tan feliz como tú, Edward y esta unión, creada e iniciada de tan mala manera jamás nos dejará contentos con el otro. No es lo correcto.

No le podía negar lo que ella me estaba pidiendo. Su felicidad era tan importante para mí como ninguna otra y no sabía cómo dársela. Yo nunca supe como dársela durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Justo ahora ella me pedía esto…

Mientras el dolor me apretaba el pecho hasta convertirlo en una masa sin forma, la solución que tanto había buscado el día anterior me golpeó el cerebro.

—Vas a aprender a vivir feliz contigo mismo, y te amarás a ti antes de amar a otro— ella respondió rompiendo el enlace de nuestras manos. Estaba tan segura de lo que decía. ¿Cómo iba a mostrarle que estaba incorrecta?—Has esto por ti. Aprende a amarte y luego, si algún día después de realmente entender lo que es el amor, puedes imaginarme en tu vida, ese amor nos reunirá. Lo prometo.

Me mantuve en silencio. No pude hacer nada más. Necesitaría tiempo para mostrarle que pertenecíamos juntos.

—Pero no…—rogó y la desesperación sacudió su pecho—no me hagas esto. Tengo una vida ahora, y quiero seguir siendo libre. Lejos de todo tu dolor y del pánico que nuestros últimos momentos me trae. Acaba de curarte, y luego regresa a mí si aún piensas que hay amor. Solo tú y el tiempo sabrán cuando es el momento correcto.

Pero yo pensaba que cualquier momento era el adecuado. Ella estaba equivocada, Bella y el tiempo serían quienes definirían cuando al fin podríamos estar juntos.

Era su decisión, ahora.

Me alejé de ella la misma cantidad de pasos que ella se había acercado. La secretaría de voz chillona acababa de entrar y hacía gala de un expediente amarillo lleno de papeles con letras negras que no tenían sentido para mí, Ivennovski no perdió el tiempo y abrió una carpeta en una página que tenía dos líneas al final de la misma. Sus brillantes ojos azules me degollaron mientras en silencio, señalaban donde tendría que ir mi rubrica.

—Yo les dije a todos…—comencé.

Ella clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

—Les dije a todos que te amaba—me aclaré la garganta mientras tomaba la pluma oscura con dedos temblorosos. Un garabato de tinta azul se dibujó en el papel blanco mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan amados, aunque supuse que eran de felicidad y mi voz se quebraba—Les dije a todos que te amaba, Isabella Masen Swan, y que te amaría el resto de mi vida, sin importar si podías verme de nuevo a la cara o no.

Tragué en seco mientras me alejaba del papel y regresé mi mirada a la de ella. Caminé de vuelta los pasos que nos separaban mientras sentía que las rodillas me temblaban y mi cuerpo se deshacía.

—Y no importa cuanta libertad me pidas, o me des. Yo siempre te voy a amar.

Mis manos enmarcaron su rostro y ella tembló cuando nuestras frentes se rozaron.

—Eso nunca va a cambiar—susurré solo para ella y para mí.

Porque nuestro amor era así, solo nuestro.

—Te amo tanto—mis labios se deslizaron lentamente sobre los suyos y ella soltó un jadeo mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo por sus antebrazos. Finalmente, yo estaba besando por última vez a mi esposa. Apenas un roce y mis rodillas rogaban por tocar el piso de lo débiles que estaban—pero supongo que si en realidad lo hago, yo tengo que dejarte ir. Tengo que dejar que consigas todo lo que quieres, felicidad, libertad. Todo.

La solté y la piel, las manos, el cuerpo me ardió como si el dolor me quemara por completo. Me sentía pesado e incompleto. Sabía lo que estaba dejando ir y no había vuelta atrás.

La vi por última vez, le estaba dando lo que ella me pedía.

Estaba tomando lo que me daba, lo que ella podía entregar.

Suspiré antes de girar hacia la puerta.

Estaba hecho.

Caminé fuera del edificio y encontré a Eleazar contra su auto mientras sus gestos de preocupación se evaporaban al verme. El chico rubio, Niall lo acompañaba en silencio.

—Hey, hombre, estábamos muy preocupados.

No supe de donde él salió, pero en cuánto me pasó un brazo por los hombros dejé caer todo mi peso contra el suyo para que el chico me sostuviera. Mis rodillas eran historia y mis piernas, gelatina.

—¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta? —murmuré pensando que tenía que alejarme lo más que pudiera de allí. Si ella obtenía libertad, yo al menos ganaba tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó asombrado mientras su padre encendía el auto—¿Lo del viaje?

—Sí, mocoso. Lo del viaje.

Me sacudí y abrí la puerta trasera mientras Eleazar negaba con la cabeza.

Hace tanto que no tomaba una cerveza. Quería estar ebrio al despertar, quería olvidarme que ella iba a existir, que alguna vez me había metido en este embrollo que se llamaba vida. Quería olvidar que me había enamorado y nunca lo había entendido.

—Sii… claro—respondió inseguro—si tú quieres y estás seguro, puedes venir con nosotros.

—Entonces mañana me voy contigo—le contesté después de dejar caer mi cerebro en el reposa cabezas del asiento trasero. Eleazar y Niall cerraron la puerta y el primero aceleró.

—Edward, no es una buena idea tomar decisiones así ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?

Ahora el médico estaba a la carga.

—¿Puedes llevarme a un buen pub, Eleazar? Necesito una cerveza fría antes de regresar a mi sesión con Carmen.

Quería tomarme todo el pub, no solo una cerveza. Pero no le diría eso.

¿Qué estaba mal con mi cabeza? Necesitaba tener mis sesiones y volver a sentirme tranquilo. Encontraría la manera de volver a Bella y de que ella volviera a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntaron ambos hombres a coro.

—Estoy bien… divorciado.

* * *

**Hey, hey! Nuevo cap. ¿Qué piensan de este? Muchas gracias por los reviews :3 Fue lindo saber que era lo que opinaban y siento mucho no responderlos. No debería haber escrito porque tengo un gran examen dentro de unos meses y afecta a mi beca en mi UK soñado, así que debería estar estudiando, y en vez de eso estoy escribiendo este cap de 22 hojas haha. Las quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo, los faves, los alerts y por las que preguntan cuando abra cap and stuff. En FFAD siempre subo adelantos :)**

**Este tampoco tiene beta. Perdón por la ortografía, gramática, sintaxis y si encuentran algo repetitivo. **

**Cuídense mucho bonitas y no se olviden de decirme que es lo que piensan, y que según ustedes, va a pasar dentro de unos meses con Bella y Edward. Estuve a punto de ponerle FIN a este y el resto subirlo como Epílogo, pero creo que aún alcanza un capítulo más antes del epílogo, así que ya saben, estamos en los finales. De todas maneras creo que todos tenemos muchas dudas de que pasó con Bella y Vlad el tiempo que ella se fue.**

**Déjenle un review a Edward! Love U guys!**

**Valhe**


	30. Un año de Calmar

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**···III···**

* * *

—26—

"Un año de calma_"_

« Viajamos para cambiar, no de lugar, sino de ideas.»

Hipólito Taine

«Y una vez que la tormenta ha acabado, no recordarás cómo conseguiste atravesarla, cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir. De hecho, ni siquiera estarás seguro, de si en realidad la tormenta ha terminado. Pero una cosa sí es segura. Cuando salgas de la tormenta no serás la misma persona que entró. De eso es lo que tratan las tormentas. »

Haruki Murakami

* * *

Long gone and Moved on-The Script

Mirrors-Justin Timberlake

Hold You-Nina Nesbitt

* * *

Cuando el motor avanzó por las calles de la ciudad, mis pensamientos acerca de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás me golpearon.

Sabía que mantener la calma era básicamente la única regla en estos momentos y estaba estrictamente establecida por Eleazar y Carmen cuando las sesiones comenzaron. No importaba que escuchara o dijera, yo solamente tenía que entender que al día siguiente el mundo no terminaba, que todo iba a empezar de nuevo y la culpa sería inmensa si despertaba después de haber hecho cosas que no podía enfrentar.

Ese era un elemento de mi personalidad. Yo explotaba y hacía que todo a mí alrededor hirviera hasta convertirse en cenizas. Esa parte de mi la había consumido a ella y a mí mismo por separado, y juntos al mismo tiempo.

Carmen juraba siempre que no importaba cuántas veces yo había explotado en el pasado, si yo ahora podía hacer lo correcto y controlar mi temperamento todo habría valido la pena, a fin de cuentas.

Eleazar no se desvió para tomar la carretera que nos llevaría al que había sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo. De hecho suspiró y condujo por varias calles iluminadas por las luces de neón debido a la vida nocturna hasta que se detuvo en frente de una serie de locales atestados de gente en el exterior.

—Voy a hacer esto por ti, Edward y como tu amigo. Por qué de ninguna manera podría hacer esto como tu amigo— su rostro se giró hasta encontrar el mío y soltó una risotada al ver mi cara descompuesta. Niall estaba de pie, fuera del auto con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

—Tienes la peor cara de todas—se mofó el niño mientras su padre abandonaba el vehículo—, ¿En realidad la dejaste?

Sacudí mi cabeza y salí del asiento de pasajeros hasta estar de pie, junto a los otros dos hombres.

—Ella quería el divorcio, y fueron muchas cosas, mocoso—murmuré por lo bajo mientras su padre se frotaba la barbilla con la preocupación grabada en dos líneas que le surcaban la frente—, no es tan simple como si la hubiera dejado. Básicamente ella me dejó y solo pidió una confirmación de eso. Y si mi cara te molesta, puedes ir a quejarte a otro lado.

Mierda, quería una cerveza fría, aunque durante mucho tiempo la había odiado.

No me sentía cómodo en estado sobrio, necesitaba algo que adormitara mis sentidos y me dejara despertar al día siguiente sin la culpa de haberlo quemado todo a mi alrededor.

—Edward, ¿Firmaste estos papeles?

—¿Y qué se supone que hiciera, Eleazar? —Regresé mis ojos a los de él y mis puños se transformaron—, primero me sueltas toda una perorata acerca de la peor persona que era y las pocas probabilidades que existían de que ella me perdonara. ¡Por Dios! ¡Me comparaste con Brigitt!

—Yo solo quería que tuvieras clara la imagen…—murmuró devolviéndome la mirada.

—Adentro, en pocas palabras ella expresó lo muy feliz que era y toda la suciedad y podredumbre que yo representaba en su vida. ¿Cómo iba a negarle la única cosa que ella me pedía a cambio de felicidad?

Mi voz estaba dos octavas más altas de mi tono normal, y supe que iba a perderlo antes de que me diera cuenta, así que suspiré y cerré la boca. Eleazar había sido claro y yo no podía culparlo por empujar la verdad fuera de su boca y encima de mi rostro como si de lodo se tratara.

—Hombre—soltó Niall por lo bajo—cálmate un poco.

—¿Podemos conseguir algo de beber? —Respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza—, al fin y al cabo nos trajiste aquí Eleazar.

—Sí, yo… creo que te mereces una cerveza al menos. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin Carmen, y si tú ahora…

—Ahora exactamente no puedo imaginarme nada—sacudí mi mano para que se callara—, sé que amas a tu mujer con todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, y yo a la mía la amo de la misma manera. Ahora imagina que alguien te quita todo ese amor y lo empuja dentro de tu boca en forma de tierra, pútrida, fétida y con todos tus pecados encima. —Solté el aire que llevaba en mis pulmones—. No se puede arreglar, Eleazar. Hiciste que me tragara toda la mierda que un día le solté a ella y ella también. Solo necesito un trago que me ayude a pasarlo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí la palmada de una mano joven en mi espalda.

—Vamos adentro, bastardo. Hasta yo puedo comprarte una cerveza después de lo que acabas de escupir.

Sin decir más, los tres nos adentramos en el único lugar que no tenía personas atestadas. Había música alta y hombres por todo lado, sufriendo y dejando que el alma se les fuera en los suspiros y gruñidos que soltaban después de tomarse un trago.

Me dejé caer en una mesa y en silencio escuché como Eleazar le decía a su hijo que llamaría a Carmen para dejarla algo tranquila. Caminé y pedí dos botellas del whisky que más me gustaba, luego me desplomé de nuevo en la silla barata y uno tras otro comencé a beberme lo que pude.

Bella no era más mía. Yo no era más suyo.

No éramos absolutamente nada juntos, yo era un pobre hombre que debía encontrar su camino de regreso a casa y a su verdadero ser y ella era ahora una extraña, porque no sabía cuánto ella había cambiado en los últimos tres meses.

Posiblemente tenía nuevas ambiciones, pero lo que me asustaba es que yo no entraba en sus planes de ninguna manera.

Mi frente tocó la madera de la mesa después del cuarto trago de golpe y Niall llegó junto con su padre.

—Fuiste rápido, Edward.

—¿Se van a casa?

—Eres patético.

Mis ojos regresaron a los del mocoso, no había sonrisa ahora. Solo tenía vergüenza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Estuve de pie en un salto y traté de ocultar mi mareo entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Sí, eres patético. Estás ahí, bebiendo lo que puedes y pensando en la mierda que pasó contigo y tu matrimonio. ¿Para qué firmaste si no la querías dejar ir? La quieres contigo o no…

—Tú no sabes de lo que hablas—gruñí y Eleazar soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que no puedo ver como un hombre se destruye frente a mí. Hiciste lo que hiciste, ahora acepta las consecuencias como un hombre y no te hundas más.

¿Quién era este mocoso, un niño rubio, alto y mimado para decirme lo que tenía que hacer?

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿19?

De pronto, me golpeó el hecho de que a su edad yo había sido mil veces peor que él. Estaba podrido por dentro.

—Cállate, mocoso—murmuré antes de llevar la botella hasta mis labios.

—Sal de este bar, consigue tu dignidad de vuelta y entonces puedes llamarme mocoso. —Respondió soltando un suspiro—, Enserio hombre, no dejes que te arruine…

—Todos estos meses, niño yo he seguido adelante con mi vida porque estaba decidido a recuperarla. Todos mis esfuerzos, mis sueños, mis intenciones desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Se fueron como la marea se lleva todo. Y ya no puedo ser tan fuerte, mocoso. Yo solo—me quebré como una niñita a la que sus padres le decían que no podía ir al baile o que no tendría el vestido rosa. Solo me quebré.

Qué la vergüenza se lleve lo que ahora quedaba de mi cuerpo, porque no me volví más que un muñeco triste y pequeño que derramaba lágrimas sin parar. Mi cabeza cayó contra la mesa y Eleazar soltó un par de maldiciones antes de que las dos sillas a mi lado chirriaran sobre el piso.

Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, mis manos temblaban mientras la botella de whisky iba directo a mis labios. Tenía las mejillas mojadas, y me sentía como la mierda. No podía moverme sino era para beber y pequeños sollozos, casi como maullidos heridos salían de mi boca.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

—Edward—murmuró Eleazar tratando de llamar mi atención—escucha…

—¿Y qué quieres que escuche? ¿Vas a decirme que todo va a estar bien? ¿Qué en un par de días volveré a mi vida normal? ¿Qué puedo ser el mismo de antes si yo lo escojo así? —me reí y la amargura empañó mis palabras mientras otro trago me quemaba la garganta—. Serías el peor de los mentirosos, el más horrendo, porque sabes que eso jamás va a pasar. Ella no…—me atraganté mientras hablaba, viendo como el chico rubio tomaba un trago de mi cerveza y agrandaba sus ojos—vas a mentirte incluso a ti mismo, Eleazar. Y esta vez no escojo las mentiras, no las quiero para que me hagan sentir bien. Quiero que la sinceridad me apabullé y quiebre mis huesos hasta que no sea más que pulpa. Quiero llorar en paz, Eleazar y quiero sentir que me acostumbraré a la verdad porque es la única manera en la que puedo superarlo. Así que no—susurré y sentí una lágrima salada colarse entre el trago de whisky—, no voy a escuchar. Ustedes dos pueden tomarse un trago y dejarme llorar como una niña en paz, o pueden largarse.

Yo ya no podía más con eso.

Me había quebrado terriblemente y mi cuerpo entero no iba a reaccionar.

Desde entonces, fue como si mis palabras hubieran sellado la boca de ambos. El resto de la noche solo me dejaron beber hasta que sentí ganas de vomitar y apenas podía ver borroso. El chico apenas y tomó un par de cervezas y Eleazar fumó un tabaco que nunca había visto dentro de su chaqueta.

Cuando vi el sol moverse entre las nubes y el cielo tornarse levemente claro, mis brazos fueron levantados por dos pares de manos diferentes y luego no recuerdo más.

El dolor no se iba. No importaba cuanto alcohol estuviera en mi sistema, drenando mi inteligencia y mi fuerza, la idea de no tenerla más no era soportable.

Ella ya no era mía.

—Ella ya no es mía—susurré entre una risa e hipido cuando los brazos del chico cerraban las puertas del asiento de pasajeros. —Ella ya no es mía.

Ella ya no era mía, y no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar.

Una de las desventajas del alcohol es que el estado de congelamiento mental no dura para siempre. Yo estaba seguro de que el dolor iba a volver en algún momento y me golpearía las costillas hasta que sangrara.

Así éramos él y yo.

No nos teníamos piedad.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, en realidad fue la tarde dos días después.

Me desperté sintiendo que mi cabeza se quebraría porque mis hombros no la podían sostener y luego un punzón me atravesó de sien a sien hasta que me dejó sin respiración.

—Mierda.

—Buenos tardes, Edward.

Carmen estaba ahí, dejando una jarra de café oscuro y una gran taza en mi mesa de dormir. La vi con los ojos cerrados porque si los abría la luz del sol me dejaría completamente ciego.

—Hola—murmuré con la voz rasposa y dejando caer mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

—Eleazar saldrá con Niall hacia el aeropuerto en un par de horas exactamente, he preparado tu maleta de nuevo pero te haría bien tomar una ducha.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe aunque el dolor me hizo aullar al recordar la oferta del chico y luego mi pedido.

Había decidido en esos momentos que lo mejor era irme con él, pero no tenía la cabeza en el puesto. Ciertamente ahora tampoco la tenía, pero eso poco importaba, porque a donde sea que fuera ella siempre iba a estar dentro de mis pensamientos.

—El viaje—murmuré con dificultad al sentir que los músculos de mi cuello se quebraban.

—Eleazar y yo conversamos sobre eso—me sentí enseguida como uno más de sus hijos, un niño más de la edad de Niall al que tenían que cuidar y aconsejar para que no hiciera estupideces. —y pensamos que lo mejor es que tan solo vayas unos meses, tus sesiones ya casi estaban completas, pero el hecho de que hayas firmado los papeles sin causarle a ella ningún daño ya muestra un avance.

—Bueno—me reí sin gracia—, casi me quiebro el estómago y el hígado de tanto alcohol, no fui tan sabio como tu hubieras querido.

—Esa es solo una muestra de que eres ahora más racional y normal—murmuró acercándose a mí con una bolsa llena de hielo que aplastó sobre mi frente—. Verás, Edward, las emociones siempre nos están controlando, no somos más que seres humanos y lo que nos diferencia de nuestros antepasados es que cada vez podemos controlarlas más. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no podamos sentir el dolor en carne propia sin que algo nos lacere o nos hiera. Las heridas del corazón son ciertamente más profundas que cualquier otra física y la forma en la que las personas las manejan es distinta y depende de su nivel de madurez y la capacidad que tienen para soportarlo.

Ella caminó hasta servirme un poco de café y luego lo empujó para mis labios mientras seguía hablando.

—Yo pensaba que habías soportado el mayor dolor que tu mente y espíritu podían aguantar después de la muerte de Brigitt, y ciertamente no estoy nada orgullosa de la manera en la que lo manejaste, hiriendo a todo el mundo, destrozando corazones y sentimientos y alejándote de tu verdadera familia, pero lamentablemente estabas equivocada. —Sus labios formaron un puchero antes de seguir hablando. — La forma en la que dejaste ir a Bella después de todo el amor que siempre has sentido por ella, dejando atrás tus sentimientos y tu voluntad, olvidando lo que tu querías para darle a ella lo que deseaba, es sin duda lo que ahora me levanta de la cama y me hace pensar que hice un buen trabajo.

—No eres el mismo hombre que llegó semanas atrás, eres ahora mejor. Dejaste atrás tus deseos y tu amor para brindarle a ella la mayor muestra que existe en el mundo. La dejaste ir y no podría estar más orgullosa por eso. Ese es el dolor más grande que has enfrentado en toda tu vida, y aún así, después de firmar esos papeles, saliste de allí con la cabeza en alto—su voz aumentó unas octavas más mientras me miraba con aquellos oscuros ojos— y dejaste que otros te atraparan. Bebiste por la pérdida de tu alma, de tu amor, pero no heriste a nadie. No golpeaste, no destruiste, no arruinaste vidas. Dejaste que el dolor se centrara en ti y buscaste una manera de sacarlo que no tuviera que ver con otras personas. Después de todo lo que has vivido, yo no podría pedir más que eso.

Carmen suspiró y levantó mi mano para que yo mismo sostuviera la bolsa de hielo y luego sacudió sus pantalones antes de darme una sonrisa dulce y señalar a la puerta con su barbilla.

—Solamente fueron unos tragos que te noquearon como a un pequeño bebé porque no bebías desde hace mucho. No quiero que te quedes aquí, porque pienso que lo que falta en ti solamente puede ser digerido por ti mismo. Lo que quiero que hagas es que salgas ahí afuera, al mundo y lo disfrutes como nunca te lo permitiste. Quiero que lo hagas como si tuvieras 19 años pero con la sabiduría del hombre que eres ahora. Sin duda, será un viaje increíble.

Le respondí la sonrisa por ser educado y ella murmuró un par de instrucciones para que me diera una ducha y cenara algo antes de que nos fuéramos. Todo eso como si no me hubiera dicho la mejor verborrea que alguien pudo echar sobre mí.

Ella era la primera persona después de Bella que decía estar orgullosa de mí, y aunque no sabía cómo tomar todas sus palabras, sin duda era una chispa de esperanza.

Yo iba a viajar.

.

.

.

Es curioso pensar como el tiempo puede cambiar los hábitos de las personas, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su carácter, las cosas que los motivan e incluso su fuerza interior.

Ese día salí de la casa de Eleazar y Carmen convencido de que no volvería a ver a Bella, sin fuerzas y con el corazón destrozado, además de la migraña que llevaba por mi estado etílico de hace dos días atrás. Llevé la misma maleta que Matilde había preparado cuando dejé la casa de los Masen y un par de cosas que Carmen compró, como cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y otras cosas. Todo acomodado en una inmensa mochila llena de correas a las que no le veía la utilidad, similar a la que cargaba Niall sobre sus hombros. En el aeropuerto utilicé por primera vez mi tarjeta de crédito en mucho tiempo y compré una cámara fotográfica con la mejor resolución.

Quería guardarlo todo en todas las clases de memoria física e intangible posible.

No hubo lágrimas cuando ellos se despidieron de mí, solo una sonrisa de parte de Carmen y un abrazo de los dos que me hizo recordar lo que pude haber tenido como padres y la oportunidad que perdí cuando solo tenía 19 años. Todo fue diferente con Niall. Su madre soltó más que unas pocas lágrimas y apretó sus puños en la tela de su cazadora recitando bendiciones en Español, luego el padre le dedicó una mirada llena de confianza y murmuró un par de consejos que no le irían nada mal al muchacho, y de paso a mí también.

Viajar de un lado al otro era algo que yo nunca había hecho. Pensaba que el tiempo haría que mis miedos disminuyeran, y estuve muy en lo correcto.

Nuestra primera parada fue California porque el resto del grupo de viaje estaba allí, _atrapando algunas olas_ según Darren.

Ese era otro mocoso de cabello castaño y ojos profundos, pero tenía esas típicas sonrisas que derretían a las chicas cuando lo único que querías era algo de manoseo y unos besos. Lo sabía porque por fuera, él lucía como yo, tenía el mismo aire de poder y sexo que me gustaba pensar, yo tenía mientras estaba en el internado. Por dentro, por supuesto Darren era limpio, lo único que lo motivaba era la picardía y nunca rompía el corazón de las señoritas más de lo necesario.

Fueron tres días durmiendo en la playa, con arena entre los dedos y tan bronceado que mi piel ardía cada vez que el agua me tocaba. Por las noches, todos los chicos se reunían y salían directo a bailar en los bares más cercanos a las carpas en donde nos estábamos quedando. Los acompañé una vez, solo para reírme con todos los intentos fallidos de los tres chicos al coquetear con las californianas. Todas eran demasiado latinas y ellos lucían el típico look caucásico. Las otras dos noches, me quedé mirando las estrellas.

Era algo que jamás había pensado hacer, difícilmente podía imaginarme al director de una fusión de compañías bajo la luna y con la ropa sucia y lleno de arena entre los dedos. Pero allí había estado dos noches de mi vida, las noches más tranquilas y relajantes, solo pensando en lo que haría cuando volviera de esta _aventura_ y lo distintas que serían las cosas ahora que era mayor y tenía otras expectativas sobre la vida.

Seguro, ya no tenía a Bella.

No podía decirlo sin que la boca se me secara y el cuerpo me temblara.

Pero aún tenía sueños, estaba a tiempo para cumplir muchas de las ideas que Carlisle mantuvo y de las que me habló cuando solo tenía 17 años. Podíamos ampliar las empresas y no solo manejar bloques de construcción y edificios con pequeños departamentos, sino que los amoblaríamos con ayuda de Esme, Alice y Bree, los podíamos rentar en precios económicos a pesar de que no producirían mucha ganancia y crear nuevas plazas de trabajo. También podíamos comenzar a construir en zonas residenciales de alto valor comercial, no solo en zonas para clase media que es de donde mis padres habían sacado la mayor parte de su fortuna.

Solo necesitábamos un par de grandes arquitectos con visión moderna que quisieran mostrar sus ideas al mundo, y podía conseguirlos saliendo de la universidad.

Cuando tenía 18 años y estaba a unos meses de salir del internado un cazador de fortunas vino por Emmett. Había estado viéndolo jugar fútbol americano y lo quería en la Universidad de Washington para el equipo. Era una oportunidad única que Emmett se vio obligado a rechazar por causa de los mandatos de sus padres y las obligaciones que tenía con ellos y con el monopolio de comida "_McCarthy y Brandon S.A_". Alice había conseguido estudiar diseño a costa del sacrificio de Emmett por tomar las riendas de las empresas familiares.

Podía extender el mismo programa y establecer una serie de oportunidades para los estudiantes de arquitectura. Un par de visitas a las facultades y una muestra de todo lo que podrían conseguir si trabajaban para nosotros sería suficiente para sacar lo mejor de ellos y ponerlos a competir.

Grandes arquitectos y la inversión más cara de la historia de las empresas nos llevaría más lejos que cualquier otro esfuerzo de Carlisle por aumentar el precio de las acciones. Era una de las pocas cosas de las que estuve seguro mirando las estrellas.

Seguiría con mi empresa, pero ahora era un hombre diferente y no dejaría que toda aquella ambición me absorbiera.

La segunda parada fue México.

Apenas puse un pie allí supe que amaría la comida. Todo era colorido, lleno de luces y la música más divertida para bailar.

El sueño de Niall y Darren se hacía realidad porque cada vez estábamos más cerca de América del Sur, y en realidad ya estábamos en Latinoamérica. Uno de los primeros lugares a los que hicimos un esfuerzo por ir fue Chichén Itzá y todas las historias que la rodeaban de haber sido un centro ceremonial presidido por el dios Kukulcán.

Una noche, mientras los chicos salían a bailar con las tres niñas a las que se pasaban cuidando todo el tiempo, abrí mi computadora y empecé a redactar un gran correo electrónico para Esme y para Bree. Ellas podían darles la noticia a todos mis amigos, y así se los pedí al final, antes de escribir mi nombre como firma digital. Quería que Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice supieran lo bien que estaba, y también les enviaba un agradecimiento por si en algún momento ayudaron a Bella.

Les conté de mi divorcio con Bella y de este viaje, que aunque repentino, no hacía más que llenar mi corazón y darme fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi vida, como era el deseo de ella y desde California, también era el mío. Después de adjuntar un par de fotografías de California y las últimas 20 que había tomado de México y de mi visita a la ciudad prehispánica de Chichén Itzá en la península de Yucatán, me dediqué a escribir un correo a Carlisle con todas mis nuevas ideas.

Quería saber que era lo que él pensaba y si me apoyaría en la red de cazatalentos para los estudiantes de Arquitectura y también le envié fotografías.

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así de completo, lleno de energías para hacer cosas nuevas, y deseoso de empezar muchas cosas más cuántas veces fueran necesarias.

Tenía ganas de vivir de nuevo, vivir todas las cosas que perdí.

Cuando iba a cerrar la pestaña mis ojos se clavaron en la opción de escribir un mensaje nuevo.

Estaba tan bien, no me había sentido triste en mucho tiempo. No tenía ideas suicidas. Quería vivir.

Pero extrañaba a Bella, quería que ella supiera que estaba bien y así se lo hice saber.

En un correo adjunté las fotos de las playas en California y luego las de Chichén Itzá. Solo estaba de pie frente al templo de Kukulcán sonriendo y en algunas estaba con los muchachos, luego habían fotografías de cada uno escalándolo y en las de California solo habían paisajes. La playa, las olas, Darren y Niall, las chicas, luego el grupo de todos ellos en tablas de surf. La única mía era de nuevo una en la que estaba de pie y miraba el horizonte y Niall la había tomado antes de tirar mi cámara a la arena.

Como si no tuviera ganas de asesinar al mocoso por eso.

No quería escribir ningún mensaje patético, así que decidí que dos líneas y mi nombre serían suficientes.

_Estoy de viaje. El niño rubio es hijo de Eleazar ¿Amigos?_

_Edward_

No podía rogarle amor, no me sentía con derecho a eso y nosotros ya no éramos pareja, sin embargo pensé que podíamos ser amigos y recuperar esa amistad tonta que teníamos cuando estábamos en el internado.

Lo envié sin pensarlo dos veces y luego apagué la laptop.

Me dejé caer en la cama, diciéndome a mí mismo que no quería y no iba a preocuparme si ella no respondía.

Cada día me sentía mejor y había hecho lo correcto.

Viajamos por Panamá antes de llegar a Colombia. Para entonces, una de las chicas era novia de Darren y la otra tenía ojos de cordero cada vez que veía a Niall, pero el mocoso ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

Era divertido ver los líos de amor en los que siete chicos se metían por pensar que podían jugar con fuego y no se quemarían.

Mi español apestaba. Niall estaba enseñándome lo que su mamá le había mostrado cuando niño, pero él no era tan bueno y yo era un pésimo alumno.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban los meses y nos movíamos de un país a otro me volví más fluido al hablar. Podía decir cosas educadas y casi siempre, Niall y otra chica de piel morena y largo cabello rizado traducían para el grupo entero.

Cuando pude abrir mi correo en Colombia no hubo respuesta de Bella, pero Carlisle escribió diciendo que empezaría la búsqueda en el equipo de informática para plantar la red de participantes en el programa de caza talentos y Esme y Bree no podían estar más entusiasmadas.

Todos querían más fotografías y que les contara todo lo que pudiera de los lugares que visitaba. Estaban emocionados y les respondí con mucha más energía y más ganas de vivir que la última vez. Incluso le envié nuevas fotos a Bella de todas las playas que habíamos visitado y de "Panamá La Vieja", las ruinas de la primera ciudad española destruida por el fuego. Esta vez no escribí unas líneas, solo envié el mensaje sin esperar respuesta.

En Colombia Niall, Darren y sus otros dos amigos se volvieron locos por los bares y la salsa, por tanto la novia del último terminó con él cuando lo vio tratando de coquetear en un pésimo Español con una muchacha y el hijo de Eleazar se ganó una discusión gratis con la niña _ojos de borrego_, ellos no eran algo, pero ella estaba celosa.

Yo me reía a grandes carcajadas al ver sus embrollos de amor adolescente.

Aprendí un par de pasos de salsa, pero en lo que más invertía mi tiempo era en fotografiarlo todo para el proyecto de documentar las diferentes culturas de Latinoamérica. Darren y Niall a pesar de sus líos de amor y de todas las noches que salían a bailar, siempre se tomaban el tiempo para grabar todo y fotografiar aún más. Estaban decididos a completar ese proyecto.

Un año de mi vida se fue con esos siete chicos, pero sin duda fue un año increíble, uno de los mejores de mi entera existencia.

Fue una Navidad completamente diferente en Venezuela, con la "Romería de los Pastores del Niño" y toda su diferente, pero deliciosa gastronomía. Incluso aprendí un poco del régimen que gobierna ese país y de los sistemas de gobierno que están tomando fuerza a través de toda América del Sur. El fin del año llegó mientras nos quedábamos en Ecuador y hacíamos planes para llegar a Machu Pichu. Había muchas tradiciones y mis pulmones explotaron de la risa mientras veía a los siete chicos comer doce uvas pidiendo un deseo por cada mes, beber champán y esperar por los fuegos artificiales que reventaron mis oídos.

Mi único deseo era que Bella regresara a mí y me había prometido a mí mismo que no lo pediría porque estaba superándolo perfectamente y amaba mi vida mucho más de lo que nunca había pensado, pero ese día estaba ebrio. Tenía champán encima y estaba cansado de la cerveza amarga que servían en toda Latinoamérica, no tenía mi cabeza en su sitio cuando cerré los ojos y pedí que ella volviera.

Los planes con Carlisle estaban avanzando cada vez más conforme los meses pasaban y mi Español mejoraba muy poco. La red de caza talentos estaba lista y solo faltaba que yo llegara para establecer las bases en las que se tendría que conformar la lista de participantes. Esme estaba feliz porque juraba ver mis sonrisas más anchas mientras los meses pasaban y Bree solo rogaba porque yo llegara con todos los presentes que le había comprado en cada país.

Bella nunca respondía mis correos, pero mi decisión de enviar fotos por cada lugar al que iba nunca perdió su fuerza. No desmayé y en cada país le envié imágenes de las maravillas que el mundo podía ofrecer.

Después de Machu Pichu decidimos ir directo a Bolivia. Según Niall y Darren ahí había más culturas que en ningún otro lado, aunque habíamos recopilado una gran cantidad de material fotográfico en Ecuador y Perú.

La primera noche que me quedé en aquel hotel mi conexión al internet apenas funcionaba. Sin embargo, abrí mi correo para encontrar una sorpresa que me golpeó el pecho.

El aire se fue, mis manos temblaron y mis rodillas se volvieron gelatina cuando vi un correo que respondía al último que había enviado a la dirección de Bella.

Lo abrí y encontré dos líneas.

_Yo sigo en el mismo lugar de siempre. _

_Bella_

Habían dos archivos adjuntos que abrí mientras me mordía la mejilla interna.

Era ella, sentada en las ramas de un árbol mientras un hombre pelirrojo que reconocí como Ray Swan, su hermano adoptivo y una pequeñaja de cabello negro, rizado y brutalmente desordenado le sonreían desde abajo. Vestía otra falda de flores y su cabello seguía siendo oscuro y corto.

La otra fotografía era la de una casa con tejas rojas y paredes ocre, la misma pequeñaja de cabello negro le sonreía a Bella mientras ella sostenía un pequeño diploma, vestida con un birrete azul y un hermoso vestido negro que apenas se mostraba debajo de esa capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba hermosa, con el cabello corto hasta el mentón y sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol.

El orgullo hizo que mi pecho explotara cuando comprendí que ella finalmente había terminado su carrera en Gastronomía. La que yo le había hecho dejar al abandonar y la que ella amaba con toda su alma.

Era toda una profesional.

Quería escribirle tantas cosas, decirle que la adoraba y que nunca antes algo me había hecho tan feliz como verla convertir sus sueños en realidad, pero me remití a enviar mis fotos de Machu Pichu y una sola línea.

_Machu Pichu. Gracias._

_Edward _

Gracias por que me había dejado verla y porque había escrito aunque sea unas palabras. Le debía más que un "Gracias".

.

–_Hola–la niña murmuró seria, en el portal del lugar._

– _¿Estás bien? –mi voz salió sin sentido de mi boca y me sentí extraño, casi de nuevo como un adolescente. Nervioso fingí revisar el libro y el iPod sobre la cama–Rosalie y Alice dijeron que te sentías algo mal, que preferías dormitar en vez de salir a una fiesta–luego clavé mis ojos en ella y comencé a hablar. Había venido aquí por algo en específico y no me iría sin ello– ¿Se puede saber porque te querías quedar encerrada la última noche de__mi__vida estudiantil?_

_Ella pareció pensárselo dos veces, mis manos sudaban mientras la veía reaccionar lentamente. Bella era fácil de leer, pero esto era algo nuevo para los dos. No sabía exactamente que esperar de ella. _

–_Estoy bien–Susurró después de lo que pareció un infierno de silencio y le tomé las manos, esperanzado–Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre tu despedida._

_Me sentí listo para abrir la boca y decirle que lo quería todo con ella, pero sus palabras fueron más rápidas que las mías y me congelaron en el sitio en el que estaba. De pie y más nervioso que nunca. Un golpe me apretaba el pecho como si fuera culpa._

–_Edward, creo que deberíamos hacer las cosas pensando en ambos, no solo porque__tú__vas a dejarme abandonada por el resto de mi vida, tengo que entregarte lo más valioso que tengo–ella habló con pasión, juntando sus cejas y golpeando el piso con sus pequeños pies–Yo quiero estar contigo, y tengo mis razones para hacerlo, pero hay algo que no me deja avanzar en lo que ansío para ambos–Apreté mis manos alrededor de las de ella y congelé mi respiración por un segundo. _

_Bella tenía la mayor de las terquedades que yo conocía. Si a ella se le metía en la cabeza que no quería…entonces tal vez…_

_Ella se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando después de que negara con la cabeza, con los nervios carcomiéndole las entrañas, yo rozara mi nariz con la de ella. Cuando estaba encogida y asustada quería comérmela a besos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan delgada y plana? _

_Aunque Bella era completamente diferente a la mujer que yo quería, tenía algo que me manejaba de un lado para el otro._

–_Mírame–ordené y la acorralé contra mi cuerpo–Abre tus ojos para mí–ella se pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me miró._

_Había tantas cosas en esos ojos. Me dio miedo seguir descubriéndolos. Mirarla era descubrir que todo lo hacía mal. Qué este pedido era incorrecto. _

–_Bella–le besé la punta de la nariz, decidí hablar sin mentirle, pero mostrándole el mejor lado de las cosas en el que ambos ganábamos. Tal vez tiempo era lo que ella necesitaba–tu eres importante para mí, lo más grande que poseo, aún cuando no lo creas. Te quiero desde que teníamos tres años, y decidí que te tendría en mi vida como la mejor amiga que alguien podía desear. Serías esa persona especial durante el resto de mi existencia, tu lugar en mi vida es más importante y necesario que mi propia y futura esposa._

_Era verdad. Ella era lo único real de mi vida y valdría más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo si me regalaba esto._

–_Solo quiero tenerte para siempre._

–_¿Entonces porque me pides esto? –Murmuró temblando sin notarlo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y grandes y me miraba asustada, completamente herida y nerviosa. Se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta y me quedé mirando sus ojos sin tratar de descifrar lo que decían. Ella me ponía tan caliente sin siquiera intentarlo. _

–_Porque quiero entregarte lo más valioso que tengo–le recordé nuestra última conversación– y no encuentro otra forma para dártelo–no pude resistir cuando vi sus pequeños ojos llenos de esperanza y la besé en el cuello apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me moría de ganas por tocarla–no poseo nada más que lo que soy, y quiero ser tuyo._

_En el fondo, sabía que todo eso era mentira, pero no iba a reconocérselo. La quería para mí_ _en esa forma oscura y caliente que hacia mi sangre reventar._

.

Me desperté bañado en sudor y jadeando.

Me sacudí el cabello y refregué mi rostro contra mis manos antes de resoplar y caer sobre el catre barato del hotel en el que nos quedábamos.

Era la primera pesadilla que tenía en mucho tiempo.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo correcto en esos días, Bella ahora sería mía y estaríamos en una nueva vida. Juntos.

Si no la hubiera querido de esa forma tan enferma, ahora la tendría de verdad.

Gruñí y cerré los ojos. El resto de la noche y los días que quedaron en Perú apenas y pude sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza.

Había sido un niñato horrible.

El resto del viaje duro poco. Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay y Argentina tenían cosas increíbles que ofrecer a los turistas, pero en realidad no pudimos verlo todo. Todos los chicos estaban enrolados en diferentes universidades y necesitaban volver a sus casas para quitarse la suciedad de un año de encima y recibir algo de amor de sus mamás. Hubo muchas fotografías, sin embargo y Niall aprendió a bailar Tango con la niña _ojos de borrego_ que sufría en los rincones por dejar de verlo.

Cuando llegué a los Estados Unidos terminamos en el aeropuerto de Chicago, lo que trajo demasiados recuerdos que evité mientras veía a todos los chicos tomar sus maletas. No había vuelto a revisar mi correo electrónico desde nuestra visita en Argentina, pensaba que mi corazón no aguantaría lo que Bella hubiera dicho, o su silencio. Uno de ellos estaba enlistado en Purdue University, y todos habían decidido acompañarlo hasta que llegara a West Lafayette, la ciudad en donde se quedaría a vivir.

No supe porque Niall y yo no nos quedamos en Chicago y fuimos a casa de sus padres. Estaba exhausto después del vuelo, supongo que nos habíamos acostumbrado tanto a estar juntos los ocho como compañeros de viaje, que decidimos tomar la pick-up que nos llevaría hasta la bendita universidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

En este punto del camino, mientras los veía despedirse de su amigo, los pude reconocer a todos de nombre y no solo como, la chica de ojos de borrego, la de cabello rizado, etc. Niall, Rob, Darren y Christopher eran los cuatro muchachos. Sophia, Eri y Lily las tres niñas.

Minutos después nos alejábamos a pie y yo sentía la necesidad de volver a casa, a la de los Masen y aplicar todas las reformas en las que había pensado en todo el tiempo libre que los vuelos nos dejaba.

Quería conservar los muebles antiguos en ciertos salones de la casa, de tal manera que el exquisito origen, la cultura y el pasado, por muy doloroso que fuera, se quedara en pequeñas semillas que luego podrían significar algo para los hijos que algún día tendría. Seguía teniendo esperanza y creía que a este paso terminaría por adoptar algún pequeñajo, aún cuando fuera solo. El resto de lugares, como la cocina o las habitaciones iban a recibir un gran cambio, lo quería todo nuevo y con aroma a triunfo.

Pensaba incluso designar algunas habitaciones de la gran mansión al cuidado de huérfanos. Bella y yo la habíamos pasado bien en el internado, pero siempre supe que ella sentía la necesidad de una verdadera familia, y a pesar de que estaba completamente divorciado, quería intentar dedicarle tiempo a niños que habían sufrido lo mismo que Bella y mostrarles todo lo bueno que la vida ofrecía.

Era solo una pequeña posibilidad, y además tendría que adquirir licencias para ser un lugar oficial, o incluso para solo adoptar un pequeño, pero un hombre podía soñar.

Ese viaje definitivamente me había cambiado la vida.

Esa noche todos estábamos demasiado exhaustos para regresar en otra pick-up a Chicago, así que sin importar lo cerca que estábamos, y lo mucho que deseabamos regresar a casa, Niall y yo rentamos una habitación doble por primera vez en mucho tiempo y nos dejamos caer sobre las camas confortables.

El mocoso, al que le había cogido más aprecio del que pude pensar en un primer momento, comenzó a roncar como osezno y yo me reí de él antes de levantarme y conseguir algo de comer.

Caminé por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo hasta que encontré una hamburguesería y pedí una gran orden para satisfacer mi apetito y el de Niall y salí de ahí con el olor de papas fritas golpeándome la nariz.

Cerré los ojos cuando el sol de la tarde me golpeó los párpados y cuando los abrí, encontré una sorpresa frente a mí que me dejó sin aire.

La niña de cabello negro y saltarín que había visto y el tipo pelirrojo enlazaban sus manos mientras reían de algún chiste que Bella les contaba. Ella estaba perfecta, con el cabello oscuro y hasta el mentón y una adorable falda de flores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba y apretaba a su pecho una bolsa de papel que parecía llevar vegetales y frutas.

¿Por qué tenía que verla ahora?

Tal vez mis ojos solo tenían que entender lo feliz que ella estaba para poder dejarlo atrás finalmente. No iba a tocarla, no iba a susurrar su nombre para llamarla ante mí.

Era casi como ella había dicho, el destino, el tiempo, Dios, la vida nos había reunido de nuevo sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiéramos, pero esta vez, yo estaba seguro que ella no volvería a mí. No iba a dejar la vida que aquí había construido por mí.

La última vez que la vi después de ocho años, lo único que hice fue traerla de vuelta a mi porque el destino nos reunió y acabé destruyéndola en el camino.

No iba a hacer eso ahora. Ella era libre, y yo no le quitaría su felicidad.

Suspiré y sonreí antes de darle una última vista.

La luz del sol le golpeaba los ojos y el cabello haciendo que brillara entre todas las personas que caminaban por la misma calle. Sus delgadas y níveas piernas eran ahora más sensuales, y la sonrisa dulce y tierna que siempre había sido parte de su personalidad relucía fuerte e inquebrantable. Su cuerpo y las pequeñas curvas me dejaba sin aire, pero su alma carcomía la mía sin piedad. Era su alma de lo que yo me había enamorado y lo que me tenía atado de pies y manos por la eternidad.

La amaba. La amaría el resto de mi vida.

Mientras la veía me di cuenta que con ella a mi lado hubiera podido lograr lo que fuera. Su corazón, su alma, todas las cosas buenas que tenía de ella en mis recuerdos aún me llevarían más lejos de lo posible, pero una parte de mi no quería dejarla ir. Todo el espacio que el dolor había creado dentro de mí ahora solo estaba lleno de la calidez que ella me había regalado en nuestro tiempo juntos. Nunca jamás iba a encontrar alguien como ella, y verla era observar a través de un espejo el reflejo de mi alma.

Ella también estaba herida, cicatrices le llenaban la mente y el corazón, igual que a mí. Había sobrevivido a grandes cosas, a guerras que ni siquiera eran suyas, como yo. Era una luchadora y había seguido adelante con su vida, tal como yo me había visto obligado a hacer más de una vez. Incluso, lo mejor de todo es que mi reflejo era ella por la manera increíble en la que ahora mi alma era la suya.

Era el amor de mi vida. Nunca la dejaría ir completamente de mis pensamientos.

Pero esto era su felicidad.

Aquí, sin mí. Con esas personas que siempre fueron sus verdaderos amigos.

Me iba a conformar con leer lo que me escribiera en los correos. Inventaría otros lugares a los que visitaba, otros sitios con tal de poder mantener comunicación con ella. Eso era todo lo que yo deseaba. Vería nuestro reflejo a través de los tiempos imaginando como pudo haber sido, y aceptando como ambos éramos ahora. Recordaría la mucha responsabilidad que estaba sobre mis hombros y la poca que residía sobre los suyos por haberme dejado herirla. Y finalmente, vería nuestro amor en todas las cosas pequeñas.

Bella siempre sería mi reflejo. Mi alma.

Cerré los ojos y giré mi cuerpo. Avancé paso a paso y en silencio, convenciéndome a mi mismo de que esto era lo correcto para ella y para mí.

Todo este tiempo me obligado a esperar un par de días, solo uno más. Solo un día más y la encontraría. Ahora yo no quería que ella regresara al dolor que yo le causaba. Me moría por sostenerla, por abrazarla y dejar que el tiempo nos cegara en respuesta al pasado. Quería que los minutos borraran lentamente lo que nos había golpeado, la tormenta que nos había sacudido. Habíamos cambiado tanto el uno contra el otro, éramos ahora más diferentes de lo que jamás pudimos imaginar, pero estaba seguro, nada nos hacía más feliz que ser quiénes somos.

Las tormentas sacudían todo a su paso, lo destruían hasta convertirlo en polvo y luego la corriente de agua se llevaba los rezagos de lo que un día pudo haber existido. Nosotros habíamos sobrevivido y mejoramos. A fin de cuentas, de una manera torcidamente relativa, la tormenta que nos había envuelto era lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado.

Sin embargo, ni ella ni yo teníamos que vivir esto de nuevo. Lección aprendida. Esto iba a terminar aquí. No podía seguir esperando otro día porque la idea de verla o de olvidarla estaba dentro de mi pecho como una daga que no pensaba salir. El dolor la tenía atravesada ahí y no la sacaría si yo no la tomaba por mis propias manos.

Bella había dicho que volviera por ella, pero después de verla tan perfectamente feliz, no iba a golpear su vida y dejarla sin más.

Caminé varias calles hasta que sentí un jadeo en mi oído y una pequeña mano aprisionar mi muñeca.

Mis ojos se abrieron de aturdimiento cuando se clavaron en la pequeña figura que se apretaba contra mi pecho, jadeante y con las mejillas arreboladas. Me miraba y sonreía mientras las lágrimas le llenaban los oscuros ojos.

Mis rodillas temblaron y me apreté contra una pared cuando sentí que me iba a caer.

—Volviste—ella susurró y su sonrisa húmeda por las lágrimas me llenó el pecho de euforia. Luego se aclaró la voz y me miró seriamente antes de soltar mi muñeca y estirar su mano—hola.

Ella estaba hablándome.

¡A mí!

—¿Hola? —Susurré inseguro mientras mi mano se estiraba para apretar la suya en un saludo formal.

Tocarla fue casi como volver a respirar.

Yo aún no podía quitarme la idea del último beso lleno de dolor que habíamos compartido antes de que dejara ese maldito lugar.

—Bella—volví a susurrar viendo sus ojos y sintiendo su tacto. Cuando vi que su respiración se alteraba tanto como la mía al tocarnos solo no pude parar—Bebé…mi amor perversa…

Entonces ella se quebró, ambos en realidad.

Estiró sus manos hasta empuñarlos en mi camisa al mismo tiempo que las mías apretaban su cintura. Todo fue perfectamente sincronizado, incluso nuestros sollozos débiles y llenos de alivio por volver a tocarnos.

—Te extrañé—murmuré sin poder contenerme. —Eres mi vida, Isabella—levanté su rostro para alejarlo de mi pecho por unos segundos y miré sus hinchados ojos que no paraban de llorar—Te amo, tanto que voy a explotar y estoy listo para irme si quieres que me aleje. Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, bebé. Por favor, te amo tanto—la apreté de nuevo contra mi pecho y sentí como su rostro se hundía en la base de mi cuello—por favor—seguí rogando mientras la tocaba por todas partes, formando círculos en su espalda para que dejara de llorar. Me sentía en el cielo, ella era más de lo que nadie podía pedir. —Bebé, por favor, por favor. Te amo tanto.

Ella siguió llorando un par de minutos, apretada a mi pecho, con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura y su rostro en mi cuello. Mientras, le seguí rogando mientras le juraba amor.

Ella me miró por un momento, una chispa de luz y dolor brillaba en sus ojos.

—Estaba embarazada, perdí a tu hijo—susurró y volvió a quebrarse entre mis brazos mientras mordía la piel de mi cuello para evitar que los sollozos de dolor volvieran a golpearla y alertaran a todo el mundo—dolía tanto, tanto…

Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiadas. No podía sentir alegría por tenerla de vuelta y dolor por el hijo que habíamos perdido. ¿Podía? Quería llora hasta que el dolor se fuera de mi cuerpo, y hasta que la felicidad me embargara para siempre.

—Bebé—la abracé hasta que sentí que éramos uno solo y no sabía dónde terminaba ella y comenzaba yo, me dolían los brazos y la piel que ella mordía para acallar el llanto— te amo, y yo…. Siento tanto todo, perdón… perdón… por favor…

Cuando al fin el llanto se detuvo Bella se separó de mí y el temblor de su cuerpo se había ido sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de nuevo.

—Yo… —susurró con voz rasposa.

—Desde el inicio, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el internado? Desde el inicio, imagíname cuando estábamos en tercer grado y …. Por favor—rogué de nuevo sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. La desesperación hacia mella en mí—desde el inicio.

Ella entendió. Así es como somos, una conexión compleja.

—Volvemos a tener tres años, me gustan las galletas y solo somos amigos—murmuró sonriendo aunque la sombra de las lágrimas aún gobernaba sus ojos,mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío.

—Solo somos amigos—mis labios se convirtieron en una imperceptible sonrisa mientras la besaba.

FIN

* * *

*Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday*

* * *

OMG! Siempre se siente asdfghjklñ! terminar un bebé. Estoy eternamente agradecida por todo su apoyo durante estos años que me tomó escribir Cry. Gracias por aguantar la tardanza, los capítulos sin sentido, las preguntas que no tienen respuesta, mis adelantos raros, mi Edward enfermo, la Bella tonta e idiota que hasta a mi me dio rabia, cuando no les respondía los reviews porque tenía que estudiar, etc. GRACIAS INMENSAS por todo. Esta historia siguió adelante porque ustedes siempre quisieron saber como era que terminaba.

Gracias a las chicas del Facebook que siempre estuvieron pendientes de los adelantos en FFAD y gracias a todas las lectoras fantasma.

Muchas pueden pensar que es algo rápido, pero la realidad es que no quiero que esta historia se convierta en aquellas en las que las malvadas aparecen para agregar capítulos. Ustedes saben que aquí apenas hubo un par de "villanas" que no merecían protagonismo en toda la historia porque eran parte de la verdadera cosa que carcomía a Edward. Es un final abierto. Muchas odiaron a Edward y jamás lo van a perdonar, otras comenzaron a quererlo en su etapa de madurez. En mi cabeza el final es así, un intento más a pesar de todo lo que les ha pasado a este par. Ella con el cabello oscuro y nueva, con otra ropa y él un hombre diferente, vestido distinto por dentro.

Puede que suba un corto epílogo porque todas las parejas merecen un poco de amor cuando la calma ya ha llegado, pero no prometo nada. Viajo muy pronto y tengo un par de little things que hacer y arreglar. Si les digo la verdad, me siento feliz de haber terminado Cry, fue un Edward que siempre me dio dolores de cabeza y una Bella a la que quería ahorcar. But I absolutely love them. Son como yo, dos caras de la misma moneda.

¿Molestaría mucho si les pido un último review? Déjenlo como constancia de decirle adiós a Cry y a los demonios y fantasmas internos de Edward.

I love U guys with all my heart. U're incredible. Qué tengan muchos éxitos y gracias por todo el apoyo.

Sigo en Facebook y estoy en Twitter como arrobaCherryValh.

Besos

Valhe


End file.
